Gold Locks and Silver Keys
by moonlit.nocturne
Summary: Shuki Rima is dead on the Black Order's records. When she suddenly returns to the Order five years later, troubles arise that jeopardize her relationship with Kanda Yuu, ranging from Central to her own Innocence to her shortening lifespan. KandaxOC, R&R!
1. Prologue

**Gold Locks and Silver Keys**

Fanfiction based off of: D. Gray-man

Original Story: Katsura Hoshino

**Prologue**

Soft fingers, stroking his hair as he laid down in her lap.

Her gentle breaths, like light whispers. The moon came in beams. They were alone.

"Do they hurt…Yuu-chan?"

"No."

"…But they look like they do."

"They don't."

"…Okay, then."

"…Yours look worse."

A small laugh.

"I'm okay."

Fingers intertwined. The grip tightened.

"I hate them."

"I hate them too, Yuu-chan."

"…You can't say that when you're smiling. That's lying."

"But you lie all the time, Yuu-chan."

"No, I don't. Not as much as you."

"I'm not lying!"

"Unh-unh. You always lie, saying that you're okay. They hurt you so much; it's impossible that you're okay."

"I _am_ okay! I never lie to Yuu-chan!"

Her tiny fingers gripped his forcefully, conveying her agitation.

"Okay…I believe you."

A silence. The clock ticks were loud. Counting down until morning came.

"I like nighttime." Her voice was clear despite her whispers. Like glass.

"Me too."

"They don't hurt us at night. They let us sleep. But when morning comes, they put us on those machines again."

"The machines…I hate them."

"Me too, Yuu-chan."

The boy sat up. "But lately…I can feel something in me. Something strong. But I don't like it. It's trying to take over me."

The girl held his face in her small hands. "They're trying to make us strong, so they can make us fight. So that's why you're changing. You're strong, Yuu-chan."

He clasped her hands in his.

"You are, too," he said fiercely.

She giggled. "No, I'm not. But it's okay. As long as Yuu-chan is with me, I don't need to be strong."

He nodded energetically. "Because I can take care of you."

She agreed. "Yuu-chan will always protect me. From the scary people, from the monsters. I trust Yuu-chan. That's why I love Yuu-chan the most."

The boy blushed at her innocent declaration of love.

"M-me too. I love Rima-chan the most too."

She giggled again, revealing a smile with a few missing teeth. The moonlight crept over her face, illuminating bruises and a black eye. The boy was in no better condition. Their young ages were obvious despite the wounds; they were no older than nine.

"Maybe we should go to sleep, Yuu-chan. Someone will hear us…"

He shook his head vigorously. "No, I want to stay with Rima-chan. Besides, we're speaking in Japanese; they can't understand."

"But then they'll think we're planning to run away again."

The boy scoffed. "Only idiots would try running away a second time."

The repercussions of their first attempt were evident; scars and wounds were spotted all over their arms. The faint red color seemed to be permanently stained into their hands.

"…I want to run away from here, Yuu-chan."

"We can't."

"I know. But I still wish we could." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why doesn't anyone help us? Zhu-sensei, or Didi-san. Why can't they help?"

"Because the moustache-man will do bad things to them if they try."

The boy patted her on the head reassuringly.

"It's okay, Rima. Don't cry. I'll help you."

She sniffled. "I know. As long as Yuu-chan is here, I'll be fine."

He hugged her tightly, their two tiny bodies pressed to each other like glue. There was a mutual understanding that the other was all they had.

"Yuu-chan…when we grow up, will we be strong?"

"Yeah."

"Then no one can hurt us again."

"Mm."

She looked up at him eagerly. "Then when we grow up, Yuu-chan and I can marry!"

"Marry?!" he exclaimed.

"Sh," she put a finger to her lips and pointing to the door. "They'll hear us, and then we can't see each other anymore."

"Marry?" he repeated in a whisper.

"Yeah, like my Okaa-san and Otou-san! They married because they loved each other! Then we'll live together forever!"

The boy looked at her with a stare of initial skepticism, but consented at her anxious expression.

"Okay then."

"Yes!" she laughed. "Yuu-chan and me! Then we can build a house, and own a little cat, and be happy. And if someone tries to hurt us, we can fight back, and no one will bother us."

The boy seemed caught up in her dreams as well. His dark eyes lit up at the sound of her tinkling fantasy, and nodded to each of her ideas.

"I'll marry you, and they won't ever put us on those machines," he murmured.

She nodded, growing more serious. "Of course not. You'll beat them up if they try."

"No. I'll kill them."

The ominous words settled down with great impact. A flicker of fear flashed through her eyes.

"Yuu-chan, don't say something like that. That's mean."

He seemed to want to argue, but changed his mind. "Okay. Rima-chan, it's late…we should go to sleep, or we'll faint tomorrow."

"Yeah…they get angry when we faint."

"So we have to sleep a lot."

"Okay then…"

The two of them climbed into one futon, snuggling their petite bodies close to each other. They locked their hands together and looked into each other's eyes.

"Good night, Yuu-chan."

"Good night, Rima."

The night wore on over the Asian Branch of the Black Order. There were magnificent headquarters, concealed well underground. Kitchen, baths. Exorcists, Finders.

A sign dangled over the entrance of a dark hallway on the third floor.

_Synthetic Disciple Project Experiment. Keep Out._

**********************

Free Talk:

Hello,

Thanks for reading! I just have a few things to say before the story progresses.

As those of you who have read my RuroKen story know, this is my (technically) second fiction, since the two for RuroKen are theoretically supposed to be combined. I just recently completed RuroKen, so if you've read the manga, I'd love for you to provide your input about it. I had a lot of fun writing Legends of the Age and Tangled Web of Fate, and I hope that I'll have just as much fun writing Gold Locks and Silver Keys.

D. Gray-man is another one of my favorite manga. The plotline is good, though I can't say I really appreciate its simulated correlation with the Bible; I'm not going to debate about it, and I'm going to be addressing the series in purely reader/fan interest. Other than that, however, D. Gray-man is quite interesting and well-developed. Katsura Hoshino is a really impressive author and artist, as her character designs are definitely unique (Yay Kanda!) One thing I don't like though; she goes on hiatus—a lot. I know she does because her health is troublesome, but it makes me _really_ sad to see her go on hiatus for so long! :[

Thus, this story will develop a little slower than the RuroKen one, since I'm trying to follow the actual manga plotline; since it's not completed like RuroKen, I can't have everything planned out already. So sorry beforehand!

Well, I think that'll wrap it up for now. I'll probably be popping in at random intervals to clarify things, rant, talk, etc. Again, thank you for reading!

--Jenni


	2. Rima

**Chapter 1: Rima**

The rain poured down in dollops, like buckets of water. The city was lively despite the weather, with people of all types running around with newspapers over their heads.

The sun had set many hours ago. A ship pulled into the dock slowly; orders could be heard from the surface of the ship to anchor it and lower the ramp. It was the last boat to pull in for the day.

"Hey…you. You sure you're going to be all right in this weather?" the captain asked.

A figure, clad completely in black, turned to him. Not even the slightest bit of skin could be seen. A strange Oriental-style mask covered his face, with the hood of his cloak covering his hair. The captain addressed him fearlessly. Weirdoes were common when it came to travelers.

"Oops," the captain said aloud. "I forgot, you probably don't even know how to speak Chinese. Well, forget it then…"

"No, I can understand you," a female voice replied from behind the mask.

"Eh? Oh, you're a girl!"

"My apologies for the misconception. I have to take precautions and wear such cumbersome clothing when I travel."

"Oh, no, it's my bad for mistaking you. You being chased or something?"

"Something like that."

"Well, that's none of my business. So, like I said, do you know where to go? There're a few hotels around the port, and you can probably stay there."

"I'll go there later." Her Chinese accent was flawless; maybe a native? "I have somewhere to go first."

"Well, you know how to get there?"

"Not really."

"Then—"

A silver bat-like thing fluttered up to her, roosting on her shoulder. Its mouth, if it could even be considered a mouth, opened slightly by her ear, as if it were telling her something.

"He's still there? Good."

"Whoa, what's that?"

"This?" she patted the silver thing gently. "He's my Golem. His name's Tsuki."

"Golem? I'm afraid I've never seen such a thing."

"They're rare imports from the West," the figure replied smoothly. "Meanwhile, about my destination. Tell me, how do I get to the red light district?"

"Eh?"

"More specifically," she said, ignoring his outburst, "how do I get to the most popular brothel in this city?"

"I can't tell you that! Young ladies like you shouldn't be going there! Don't tell me you're going to sell yourself! There are more honest ways of living—"

"Mister, I'm not intending to sell myself," she said humorously. "I need to find someone."

"…Really?" he said skeptically. "I advise you not to; anyone who goes there isn't worth knowing."

"Hey, I don't like him very much either, all right?" she tapped her foot impatiently. "But I need to find him."

Her authoritative tone caught him off guard, and he relented.

"Just take a right at the gate, and keep going straight. You'll enter the red light district from there, and the number one brothel is the flashiest one there. You won't miss it."

The mysterious figure nodded.

"Thanks," she said, turning on her heel and descending the stairs of the ship, out of sight. The silver Golem hovered over her shoulder as she disappeared.

"Odd one," the captain mumbled under his breath. "Wonder who she is?"

The girl who had just departed from the ship strode quickly into the red light district. Her strange appearance did not seem to attract the attention of bystanders, who were all busy with something else.

"Flashiest one…that's just his style," she muttered in disdain. "Can't sit still, and has to find the richest women. Bastard. Tsuki, quickly, or he'll leave when he senses me."

She seemed to glide to the entrance of the brothel, and was stopped by a massive man at the door.

"We don't serve kids here," he said in a surprisingly high voice. A woman?

The girl parted her cloak to reveal an emblem on her uniform.

"I'm part of the Black Order," she said. "I'm here to see Cross Marian."

The woman scrutinized the Golem at her shoulder.

"Come to the back," she whispered. "You'll see Anita-sama there."

The newcomer nodded appreciatively and reappeared at the backdoors, where she was greeted by the same figure.

"Cross-sama and Lady Anita are…currently busy. You can rest here until they've—"

"No, there's no need," she said shortly.

She walked straight past the woman, her stride surprisingly graceful under all the bulky clothing, and kicked the door open.

There were a few yells of surprise and the sound of much scrambling.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the intruder said sarcastically, in English. "But good to see that you're doing fine, General Cross."

"Rima? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, you weren't alerted of my arrival? Strange, Cross. Now get off your lazy ass and talk to me."

"I'm not talking to you, I'm half naked!"

"Then hurry up and put some damn clothes on. I'm tired, and I'm getting this out of the way tonight."

She slammed the door shut forcefully and turned around.

"Er…Rima-san, was it? You can remove your mask and cloak; I'll take them out to dry," her greeter said.

"Ah, yes." She looked around. "No surveillance devices here, I hope? And you are a friend of Cross, yes?"

"Of course."

She unclipped the buckles around her neck, shaking off the damp overcoat and shivering slightly. She had a slim profile, though not unhealthily skinny, as she moved with a deftness that only constant training could bring her. Her black uniform consisted of a collared long-sleeved top, the silver emblem of the Rose Cross quite evident, and trimmed shorts that revealed long, slender legs. A broadsword was clipped to her back, the solid shape of her Innocence. She finally reached up to her mask and removed it.

"Shuki Rima, at your service," she said with a bow.

Shuki Rima was eighteen or nineteen, had an easy smile but a willful disposition. She was of the Orient, with her ivory skin color and shoulder-length deep black hair, which clung, wet, to her shoulders. What was most peculiar about her appearance were her eyes. While one was the deep brown that was typical of the Asian race, the other was a bright silver, gleaming and bright. Overall, she was rather pretty.

"You're an Exorcist, then?" the woman inquired.

"Yes. Sadly, I'm General Cross's apprentice."

"What do you mean, sadly?"

Cross burst into the room, followed by Anita, who looked perplexed and uneasy at the new arrival.

"Did I never teach you any manners? Don't come sticking your nose into other people's business, Rima!"

Rima ignored her teacher and bowed to Anita. "Anita-sama, was it? I'm very sorry for disturbing you, but had I not barged in, the General would've sensed me and run away as fast as he could."

"Run away?" Anita repeated. "Why would he do that?"

Rima smiled sweetly at her teacher. "Because Shishou likes to avoid his work, which is exactly what I intend to make him do."

"Hell, girl," Cross said as he surveyed his apprentice, impressed to the point where his annoyance was dissipated, "you've grown into a fine woman over these last two years."

"Any more comments like that and I'll arrest you for sexual harassment," said Rima with the same sweetness.

Cross frowned. "Sadly, that sense of duty still hasn't disappeared."

"I wonder why? I'm so eager to return to Headquarters instead of parading around the world after five years."

"Tsk…How'd you find me?"

"If you've forgotten, Tsuki, like Tim, has a tracking system built into him. Your memory's terrible; you're the one who made him after all. After I figured out you were in China, I just walked to the flashiest brothel and found you. Looks like I know your patterns very well, no?"

Cross swore under his breath. "Now what?"

"We're going to Japan, asshole."

"Show some respect to your teacher, idiot."

Rima rolled her eyes. "Any respect I held for you disappeared a long time ago. Seriously, did you really not know I was coming?"

"…No."

"I sent _four_ letters, Cross, _four_. That's more than enough for an alert! Unless you're illiterate. Which I wouldn't bet against."

"Shut up, Rima; your attitude's taken a turn for the worse since the last time I saw you."

"Which was two years ago. It would've been a hell lot sooner if you didn't keep running all the time!"

"Well, I couldn't see why you couldn't just stay with me and Allen for a while."

"It's been half a year since you sent Allen to the Black Order! I wasn't about to follow you around, meandering across the continent!"

Cross let out an irritated sigh and turned around, not wanting to keep arguing. Anita looked at Rima, interested in the young woman.

"Are you Chinese?" she asked.

"No, I'm Japanese," Rima replied. "Though I may have mixed origins; I'm not sure."

"Oh, but I thought you were speaking with Mahoja," Anita gestured to the woman behind Rima, "in excellent Chinese."

"I've…learned a lot of languages during my travels. Japanese, Chinese, English, and some French and German."

Anita was impressed. "What a useful asset to the Order."

"The Order actually doesn't know about Rima." Cross took out his cigarette pack and began smoking. "According to their files, she's dead."

"W-what?"

"It's too complicated to explain," Cross said wearily. "So what now, Rima?"

"We need to go to Edo. It's where the Earl is, isn't it?"

Cross sighed. "Yeah."

"And then you can finally finish your assignment, and then we can go back to the Black Order."

"No. We're not going back."

"Wait, what? Why not?"

"Rima, no one, except for Allen, who won't tell the Order, knows that you're alive. The Earl, the Black Order, Central, none know that you're alive. The fact that you're _unknown_ makes you the biggest asset to this war."

"General, it's been five years! They're going to find out the moment we get to Edo. I'm sick of running around. I want to go back."

"What if Leverrier sees you again?"

Rima clenched her hand reactively at the sound of his name. "That doesn't matter."

Cross rolled his eyes. "You're such a bad liar. Besides, the only reason you want to go back is to see that kid again. If he came with us to parade around the world, you wouldn't give a damn about going back or not."

Rima glared at her teacher and said nothing.

"Looks like I was right on the dot. Let's drop that for now and focus on getting to Japan first. How are we going to get there?"

"I already have tickets for the ship."

"And it sails?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That soon?"

"Eight o'clock sharp. I just dropped by to tell you."

Rima turned around and headed for the door, taking her still-soaked overcoat and mask from the hanger. She donned them swiftly, the coat covering the sword on her back, and clipped the mask back in place.

"Meet me at seven-thirty at the port, Cross. Thank you for your time, Anita-sama, Mahoja-san."

A flutter of black, and the girl disappeared into the night. Cross let out a sigh.

"I'm too lenient with her," he grumbled.

"Cross-sama, who—"

"Sorry, Anita, but I can't tell you. I know it's sudden, but I have to leave tomorrow."

Anita gave a bitter smile. "Of course. I expected that."

"Sorry…"

"No, I have no right to keep you here. Besides, if that girl came all the way here to find you, you should do your work, right?"

Cross chuckled. "She's going to kill me once she's found out I've wasted the last two years doing nothing."

"…I'm going to miss you, Cross-sama."

Cross kissed her gently on the forehead. "Me, too. You've become a fine woman, Anita, and you've got a lot in front of you. Don't follow me, all right?"

"…Yes."

Rima stepped out of the shower and laid down on the bed, exhausted. Her suitcase and clothes laid in the corner next to a roaring fire, drying slowly. Her Golem hovered over her head hesitantly.

"What do you want, Tsuki?" she asked, not like she was expecting a reply. Golems, no matter how advanced they were, couldn't speak.

She sighed and sat up, drawing her blankets closer to her. The hotel was fairly nice and equally pricey, not that Rima cared. She had a considerable amount of money after her two years in Europe, where she had helped out with the police forces in France. Of course, most of the crimes she had dealt with were related to Akuma, but the police couldn't possibly know that.

Her bathrobes were of a fine silk, a pale gray color that contrasted with the gold chain around her necklace. She fingered the ornament subconsciously, trailing her fingers around the locket at the end. It was in the shape of a simple lock; in the middle was an opening for a key.

Her Golem buzzed around her head annoyingly.

"Tsuki, stop it."

It didn't.

"What do you want?" Rima asked, irritated.

Tsuki's miniature hands gestured to the clock.

"I know," Rima said. "It's normally the time that I check up on him."

Rima let out a breath and looked out the window, watching the rain drops slide down the smooth glass panes.

"He's not with Allen-kun though."

The Golem desisted in pestering her, finally understanding.

"I'm worried," Rima said, drawing her knees closer to her. "I hope he's fine. I know he's fine."

Tsuki patted her head and snuggled close to her face as she laid back down on the pillows. Rima blew out the candle and looked up at the ceiling. She would go back to the Order, regardless of what Cross insisted. Five years had been long enough. She didn't give a damn about the Earl, the Order…Rima gripped the sheets tightly. Her silent wish was whirling in her mind.

"I want to see Yuu."


	3. Kanda

**Chapter 2: Kanda**

"Hey, Kanda."

"What is it, Marie?"

"General Tiedoll is staring at you really oddly."

"Che. I know that. The old man is such a freak."

"Yuu-kun, you shouldn't call your own teacher a freak…" Tiedoll said, smiling. "That's not very nice."

"Tch. Whatever."

The three of them followed the modified Akuma up the steps of a temple as the sky began to darken.

"To think that Japan would be taken over to this degree," Tiedoll said, shaking his head. "Modified Akuma-kun, how many humans are here?"

"Humans can't even breathe safely here," the bee-like Akuma responded. "Ninety percent of the citizens here are Akuma. The Earl controls everything in the government."

"Yuu-kun, it must pain you to see your own country turned into this human hell, or should we could call it an Akuma haven?"

"I don't particularly care."

Kanda climbed the steps quickly, trying to distance himself from his teacher. He had sharp eyes, dark bangs and long black hair, and was considered quite handsome. With a cutting-edge tongue and an easily angered disposition, Kanda had often been approached as a pretty boy but had scared away most people with his attitude. Unfortunately, that didn't include his teacher.

"You know, Marie," Tiedoll sighed, "Yuu wasn't always like this. I remember, the first time he came to the Order, he was much less snappy. Hey, Yuu, I was staring at you because I was thinking of what the name of that one girl was…you know, the Japanese one that followed you around a lot?"

Kanda stiffened but didn't reply.

"Girl?" Marie asked, interested. "Kanda has a girlfriend?"

"Had," Tiedoll said sadly. "I heard she died."

"She's not dead," Kanda said harshly.

Tiedoll simply shook his head and dropped the subject. Marie, however, pursued the topic. It wasn't out of cruelty, but simply out of curiosity.

"I've never heard of anyone being particularly close to you, Kanda, especially not a girl."

"…"

"What was her name?"

"Does it matter, Marie?"

"I'm asking out of curiosity and care, you know. I wonder how that girl would react to see you now."

"Che. It's been five years since I've last seen her. I don't think I've changed that much."

"So she liked you even with your terrible personality?"

"Shut up, Marie."

"You know, Marie, if you really want to know, I can tell you," Tiedoll piped up.

"Old man! It's none of your business."

"I'm afraid it is, since you're my apprentice." Tiedoll cleared his throat. "Now, where to begin…ah, yes. Well, then, if I'm going to tell this story, Yuu, you'd best tell me her name."

"If I don't, then you won't tell the story, right?"

"No, I'll tell it anyway. I just don't want to say 'she' or 'her' all the time. Seriously, Yuu-kun, what's her name?"

Kanda let out a sigh. "Her name's…"

* * *

"Shuki Rima."

A toothbrush-mustached man stopped the two of them in the hallway. His presence never ceased to intimidate Rima, who instinctively grabbed onto Kanda's arm upon hearing his voice.

"Leverrier-san." Rima was shaking slightly.

"Let go of Kanda. Unlike you, he's made some significant progress in developing his Innocence, and can even go on missions. You need more discipline, instead of frolicking your time away."

Kanda stuck his arm out protectively. "Stop bothering her."

Leverrier raised an eyebrow. "You'd best not interfere, Kanda, or else there will be consequences."

"Yeah, as if we didn't have enough of those back at the Asian Branch," Kanda snarled. "Besides, we've been training all day. Rima's been working hard, so why don't you stop harassing her and let her be?"

"Because her training is not yielding any fruit," Leverrier said pompously. "In order to defeat the Earl, the Exorcists must be able to utilize their Innocence properly. While you, Kanda, have been able to use Mugen quite efficiently, I'm afraid that Shuki Rima's synchrony rate is only forty percent, which is very inadequate. Therefore, in order to defeat Akuma—"

"Hell, we don't give a damn," Kanda snapped, grabbing Rima and breaking into a run.

"How dare you, you brats! Come back here!"

"Run, Rima!"

Leverrier's voice faded as the two twelve year-olds ran in the hallway, brushing past Finders and scientists and finally arriving at an empty room.

"Whew," Kanda breathed, checking outside the door. "I don't think he's following us."

"You're so brave, Yuu-chan," Rima laughed, sinking to the floor. "Who knew Leverrier could pull a face like that! Did you see it?"

Kanda smirked and sat down by the door. "He was so surprised that we were capable of talking back."

"That _you_ were, you mean. I still freeze up whenever I see him."

"Well, you need to learn how to fight back properly. Punch him in the face next time or something."

Rima laughed again, the laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. It always made Kanda glad to hear it.

"Yuu-chan—"

"Geez, Rima, I told you to stop calling me that! It's just Kanda."

Rima made a face. "But if I just call you Kanda, that'd be so weird. Besides, I feel special calling you Yuu."

"Well, at least get rid of the –chan!"

"But I've been calling you that since we were kids!"

"It sounds so kiddy!"

"I don't care," Rima pouted. Her dark brown eyes twinkled playfully, taking pleasure in teasing him.

"Rima," Kanda groaned. "Just don't, okay? At least not when other people are around…"

"Fine, fine." She dug into her pocket and withdrew two pieces of candy.

"Yuu-chan, candy?" she asked, offering one to him.

"No, I don't like them."

Rima frowned. "But it's good. Jerry-san gave them to me for helping out in the kitchen. They're chocolate."

"Fine, I'll eat one, because if you eat so much, your teeth will fall out."

Rima opened her mouth to reply, but the door by Kanda suddenly burst open. An old English man entered the room, looking around.

"Oh-ho! Might you be Kanda Yuu?" he asked in a friendly tone. "I'm General Tiedoll, your assigned teacher."

"Teacher?" Rima repeated in an astounded tone. "Exorcists have teachers?"

"Yes, indeed, young lady. Are you an Exorcist as well?"

Rima hesitated, then said, "I'm supposed to be…but I can't synchronize with my Innocence very well. So…"

"Are you an Equipment type or Parasitic type?"

"Mmph?" Rima's mouth was full of chocolate.

"Well, like Yuu-kun here," Tiedoll bent down and picked up Mugen, "he has an Equipment type Innocence, because it's not directly a part of his body."

"Oh," said Rima, understanding. "Well then, mine would also be Equipment type. It's with Hevlaska, though. She wants to see if anything's wrong with it."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it sooner or later. Equipment-type Innocence are generally harder to control. It just takes a little while to get accustomed to using it."

"Hey, old man, can you give me Mugen back?" Kanda asked bluntly, eating the candy with distaste.

"Yuu-chan, be more polite."

"Yuu…-chan?" Tiedoll said slowly.

"Rima!"

"I'm sorry!" she said, cringing in front of Kanda's fury. "It's a habit!"

Tiedoll chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with a nickname, Yuu-chan—"

"Old man, don't you _dare_ call me that!"

"Hey, the little lady does—"

"She's different!"

"Different?" Tiedoll asked with unfeigned interest. "Really? Children, how old are you?"

"Twelve," Rima answered, squinting to make sure Kanda was done chastising her.

"Children is much too young to be having a serious relationship!"

"That's none of your business," Kanda snapped, snatching Mugen from Tiedoll's hands. "Why would a stranger like you care? C'mon, Rima, let's go."

"But he's your teacher, Yuu-ch—I mean, Yuu."

"I don't need a teacher," Kanda scoffed. "I can teach myself."

"Now, now, now," Tiedoll said warningly, holding Kanda back by the shoulder. "Don't be hasty. You should learn how to use your Innocence properly. I came today to have a training session with you, so off we go!"

He hoisted Kanda up by the collar and began dragging him out of the room.

"Hey, hold it, old man!" Kanda yelled, struggling to escape his grasp. "I don't want to—"

"Yuu, you should go," Rima said.

"But—"

Rima smiled. "You can be stronger that way. Don't worry, I'll just go practice synchronizing some more."

"Good girl," Tiedoll said encouragingly. "Practice makes perfect! Now, Yuu-kun, let's go!"

With surprising agility for his age, Tiedoll flew down the hallway with Kanda.

"You have a good girlfriend," Tiedoll said kindly. "But twelve is still too young!"

"Shut up, old man," Kanda grumbled. "She's…just a good childhood friend."

"Now, Yuu, you should acknowledge the proper status of a relationship, or else the girl will be angry."

"Are you encouraging us or not?"

"I'm just asking you to tell the truth," Tiedoll said simply.

The two of them slowed their pace down and walked to a lower floor, the training grounds.

"Now, Yuu, before we begin…"

"Before we begin, old man, don't call me Yuu. It's Kanda."

"My, my, well, I'd rather have a close relationship with you, so I'll just stick with your first name."

"Old man," Kanda said threateningly, unsheathing Mugen.  
"Too bad, Yuu," Tiedoll smiled lazily. "Now, before we become too hasty, I'd like to know. For what reason do you wield your Innocence?"

Kanda looked at him in surprise. "To protect myself."

"That's true. However, the will to protect something other than yourself can create limitless drive. You must keep that in mind when you use the Innocence. Never use it for selfish purposes, or the Innocence will see you as a traitor. So then, tell me Kanda, what do you wish to protect?"

The answer was easy, but Kanda wasn't about to just flat-out say it. Regardless, Tiedoll understood.

"The young lady, right? Well, in order to do so, you'll need to learn how to fight with your Innocence. Are you ready?"

Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen's hilt. To protect. That was his job.

* * *

"So you understand, Marie?" Tiedoll's voice sounded closer to Kanda than he really wanted it to.

"I suppose so. But it's surprising. Why do you carry out your orders to the letter instead of looking for her, Kanda?" Marie's blind eyes looked in his direction.

"It's just to finish the job," Kanda said angrily. "Can we stop prodding in my past now? It's none of your business."

"But then, General, why did she disappear?" Marie asked, ignoring Kanda.

Tiedoll looked at Kanda sadly. "Marie, I don't think she disappeared. She's most likely dead."

"Shut up, old man!" Kanda snapped. "There was no body!"

"Just because they never found a corpse doesn't mean she's alive," Tiedoll said somberly. "It's even more likely that she _is_ dead, especially if an Akuma hit her. Yuu, it's not like I'm wishing that she's dead. It's just, the facts all point that way."

"What happened, General?" Marie seemed to be left out of their conversation.

"We'd been at the Main Branch for a year, and we were sent on a mission together," Kanda said bluntly. It was better to just get it out of his system and shut them all up. "Rima's synchro rate was less than sixty percent, which was lower than all the other Exorcists by a good deal. She couldn't keep it up for a very long time. But Leverrier sent the two of us on a mission anyway, with a couple of Finders, not like they're any help."

"Kanda…" Marie said disapprovingly. "The Finders have sacrificed many lives to aid the Exorcists."

"Che, whatever."

"Well, go on then."

"We were given the wrong information, and the mission was a fiasco. I blacked out, and when I woke up, she was gone. No corpse, no clothes, no Innocence. Nothing."

Marie thought for a moment. "No clothes?"

"Nothing," Kanda repeated.

"Well, then, General Tiedoll, we shouldn't be such pessimists. When people die because they're hit by Akuma, they generally leave their clothes behind."

"But Yuu's received no information over the last five years. I would think that that young girl would at least alert Yuu, of all people, of her existence."

"She probably has a reason," Kanda said in almost false confidence.

The party was arriving at the tip of the mountain, where Kanda noticed signs of a fight.

"Hey, Marie, check what's going on at two o'clock."

Marie concentrated with his headphones, listening for any signs.

"Akuma…quite strong ones, in fact. And the heartbeats of the Cross team. No Allen Walker though."

"Tch, the idiot bean sprout is probably off fighting somewhere else, like a moron."

"Kanda, you shouldn't speak of your kouhai in such a manner."

"Whatever. General, what do you want us to do?"

"I can also hear the heartbeats of some Noah and the Earl," Marie added. "We should probably think of a strategy."

Tiedoll, unnaturally serious, paused to look at the scenery. Something exploded off in the distance. The Cross team wouldn't make it without reinforcements.

"You two, go help."

The words were scarcely out of his lips when his two apprentices disappeared into the distance. Protect the Cross team. That was their job.

* * *

They were finally in the Ark. Rima followed Cross carefully, trying not to make too much noise even though the Grave of Maria had ensure that no one could see or hear them. The locket around her neck beat on her collarbones with each step. Her mismatched eyes scanned the room.

"What a childish room," she commented at the rainbow sky.  
"Noah can create any room to fit to their liking. This one is probably more like a child."

The two finally arrived at a clearing, where they could see the participants of the first fight. Upon seeing the Noah, Cross changed his mind.

"I guess this one _isn't_ like a child."

Rima's mind was elsewhere. She stared at the back of the Exorcist, with his long black hair tied up in a ponytail. The pose with his sword was too familiar.

"Cross."

"What is it?"

"…That's Yuu."

"Yeah, I know."

Rima leaped out instinctively towards Kanda, only to be held back by her teacher.

"I'm going to help him!"

"Idiot! You are on a _covert_ operation. Which means, do-not-be-seen."

"He's fighting a Noah by himself," Rima hissed.

"He'll be fine," Cross said, annoyed, steering her away from the room. "We just got into the Ark. Now, we've got to find the control room with the Egg."

Rima looked at Kanda wistfully.

"Rima, come on."

"…He's gotten really handsome."

"Rima, put your damn mask on and hurry up. We don't have time to be gawking at your boyfriend."

Rima frowned. "He's…not my…"

"Well, whatever you call him. Let's go."

Rima let out a sigh and obliged, clipping her mask back on and covering her head with her hood.

"I'll see you soon, Yuu-chan. Don't die."

The soft pattering of her feet died away into the darkness.

* * *

Kanda looked around abruptly.

"Something wrong, Exorcist?" the Noah in front of him growled.

Kanda was sure he had sensed someone, but his scan of the room revealed nothing.

"No, of course not," Kanda replied.

"So, why are you so disturbed?"

"Does it matter?"

The Noah chuckled. "Well, then, Exorcist, what's your name?"

"Kanda."

"I am Skin Bolic. Tell me, Exorcist Kanda…" The Noah's skin hardened into a gleaming cover of gold. "Do you like sweets?"

Kanda gave a cruel grin and prepared himself.

"No. In fact, I hate them."


	4. Cross

**Chapter 3: Cross**

Rima kept glancing back behind her every few minutes.

"Stop it, Rima," he said, annoyed. "If you don't keep your mind on your work, the Earl can kill you any minute."

She didn't reply scathingly, which was a surprise.

"That kid will be fine," Cross said. "I heard he's pretty strong."

"I know," she said. Her soft footsteps sounded a bit closer; she must have sped up to follow him.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, just a little further."

The two of them entered the control room, unnoticed by the Skulls who were completing the sorcery. Maria stood by Cross protectively; her ability was frighteningly useful and had facilitated their infiltration considerably.

Rima's mismatched eyes looked up at the Egg in front of them.

"It's almost done downloading," she whispered.

"It's all right, we can stop it. Are you ready?"

"Can I take off my mask?"

"Better not to."

She sighed and unhooked her sword from under her back.

"I'm good to go."

"Okay, Maria, release the curtain!"

The shield around them melted away, finally making them visible. It was obvious the moment the Skulls noticed them.

"What?" the Skull that seemed to be the leader gasped.

There was a simultaneous movement of heads as the rest of the Skulls turned to see them.

"Humans?" they hissed. "No. Exorcists!"

As they turned to attack, Cross took Judgment out of its holder.

"Rima, concentrate. Don't get hurt."

She smirked slightly. "Of course not."

The broadsword in her hand glowed.

"Innocence, activate! Gin no Tsuki!"

Cross watched with no little satisfaction as his first apprentice activated her Innocence. Silver Moon, a fitting name and color for her, matching her silver right eye very well. Leverrier was a fool for thinking that she was a useless Accommodator. Rima had proved him wrong over the last five years.

* * *

Cross was in Italy, under the scorching hot weather and in an annoyingly dark uniform, which only intensified the heat. He had completed his mission weeks ago, and was supposed to be back at headquarters. No harm done taking a little vacation; Generals were overworked anyway. Besides, he was about to severe all ties and actually get around to tracking the Fourteenth's host; he would awaken soon.

He passed by an alleyway and stopped abruptly, his sixth sense telling him that something was amiss.

"Akuma," he muttered under his breath.

Should he go help? It was none of his business. Cross was too lazy to actually be productive. A woman's scream jolted him out of his musing. A damsel in distress, how quaint. Well, no harm in playing the role of the prince in shining armor.

Cross disappeared from the main road, down the alley and turning to where Tim led him. Handy little Golem, always knew where there was trouble. He followed Tim up the backstairs of an apartment building, finally arriving above the scene. He groaned inwardly. It was only a young teenage girl...nothing worth really noticing. Besides, she had a relatively good-looking male partner around the same age with her. Both of them were Asian, with sharp dark eyes and black hair. About to turn and leave, Cross stopped upon discerning the Akuma's latent strength. His eyes widened. There were two Level Threes; from Cross's analysis of his surroundings, one had just evolved.

"Whee!" the new one said in glee. "To think that I'd evolve again! And now what, all we get to tackle are these brats?"

"Yuu-chan," the girl whimpered.

"Stop talking, Rima," her partner snarled.

Cross watched in interest. The Finders around them were dead, their barriers broken like their bodies. The two kids were the Exorcists? And they were fighting two level Threes? Impossible.

"Mugen! Kaichu Ichigen!"

The boy's sword glowed, a bright aura illuminating its blade, and he slashed it horizontally at the Akuma. Ten bug-like creatures came flying out of the aura towards his opponent, bouncing off uselessly against the armored skin.

"Tch," the boy scowled, knowing the fruitlessness of fighting. "Rima…can you stand?"

"Y-yes," the girl stammered, standing up slowly. "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan, I'm so useless."

Tears began to stream down her face. Cross couldn't blame her. She looked twelve or thirteen, and no matter how experienced they were with Innocence, kids were still kids. In the face of Level Threes, they were even more childish.

The boy held his stance impressively. "Stop crying, Rima. Now, can you spot an escape route from here?"

Her dark eyes glanced around. "N-no, not on the ground floor. Maybe on the higher levels?"

Cross quickly hid from view, making sure that the girl didn't find him.

"There's an apartment staircase…maybe we could go through that. But then the Akuma would just follow us, and civilians would get hurt."

"It doesn't matter," the boy said harshly. "The fact that no one's heard us or come to help us probably means that this entire complex is full of Akuma. There's no way we can beat them."

"Well said, punk," the older Level Three sneered. "Now do us a favor and die. We'll be taking your Innocence for the Earl!"

He lunged for the boy, who pushed the girl back protectively.

"Get back Rima!"

"Yuu!" she screamed, trying to pull him back with her.

The Akuma's claw connected with his chest, punching him with such force that he was sent flying into the brick wall behind him. His figure fell limply to the ground. Unconscious or dead? Cross couldn't tell, but the blow had a big impact.

"Yuu…chan?"

"Heh, it's just you now, girlie!" the Akuma said. "Ready to die like your little friend over there?"

She turned her head slowly to the Akuma.

"Did…you kill Yuu-chan?" she asked softly.

"I did, I did!" the Akuma chided gleefully. "What are you going to do about it? You're way weaker than that kid, and I already killed him! Maybe I should torture you a bit, rip your limbs off one by one…"

Cross cocked his gun and aimed. It wasn't his style to save every stranger he met, but he wasn't so callous as to let children die right in front of him. He stopped. Something was wrong. He could feel an increasing pressure coming from the open clearing…something sinister was awakening. A blinding light. Nothing could be seen.

* * *

"Cross, if you don't pay attention, you're going to get hurt!" Rima called as she leapt over the heads of her adversaries.

"Get back here, girl!" they snarled.

Cross snapped out of his daydream and fended off the oncoming warriors with a click of his gun.

"Judgment, let's make it Purging Level One. These guys aren't worth our time."

The bullets shot out of the casing rapidly, one after another, not stopping until it connected with its target. Cross watched his apprentice take care of the major crowd, unworried.

She landed on the ground for a split second and kicked off immediately, flipping over the rushing enemies. As she sailed over them, the sword in her hand seemed to dissolve and began metamorphosing. The silver light sprayed like a shower, creeping over her right arm. Within a second, the liquid-like substance forming into a glove, holding the newly shaped weapon, an ebony bow. Vein-like strings connected the bow firmly with her skin, with three thin strings connecting to three charcoal black arrows that rested on the her fingertips. In one fluid motion, she nocked the arrows and aimed.

"Kuroi Hoshi!"

The arrows fired into the crowd of Skulls and pierced through the nearest enemy, eventually perforating through the first body and continuing onward until they reached the end of the line. Like Cross's bullets, they wouldn't stop until the enemies were dead. Letting her Black Stars do the work, Rima landed lightly on the edge of the Egg's container.

"Cross! What should I do about the Egg?" she inquired.

"Leave it!" he shouted. "Get away from the barrier."

"Oh." She tried touching the Egg itself, but her fingers met an invisible wall. "I hope you know how to get rid of it."

"Tch, of course. Let's first clear the rest of these out."

Rima hopped down obediently and changed her weapon back to its original claymore-like form. With a twirl of her hand, she disconnected the heads of the circle of Skulls around her. Blood sprayed on her mask and clothes; Rima barely batted an eye at the sight of the spilled liquid.

"Cross, their blood's black."

"What'd you expect? These guys are made from sorcery." He fired a few more rounds from Judgment. "They don't have the same body composition as us."

"Unorthodox creations, then. No need to hold back then." She rammed the edge of her sword into their stomachs, stabbing a few through. Others collected behind their fallen comrades, attempting to use the corpses as a shield.

"Not a chance," Rima snarled. "Hakuhebi!"

Gin no Tsuki glowed in the same ethereal aura as before and straightened out into a pale marble-colored spear, elongating out and piercing through the Skulls gathered behind their worthless shield. The black blood spurted out like geysers, spilling onto the floor.

A lone Skull, upon seeing that it was the last one standing, made a run for the door.

"Hey, hey," Cross said, grabbing it by the collar and yanking it away from the exit. "It's not like I can't fight either. Since all your fellow Skulls are dead, I've got a few things to ask you about the Egg."

He dragged the Skull across the room towards the Egg. Rima followed behind, her Innocence returning to its original silver form, making sure the Skull wasn't going to run.

"So, how long does this Egg have until it's finished downloading to the other Ark?" Cross questioned.

"Heh, it doesn't matter, there's a barrier, and if you try to destroy it with your Innocence, it'll destroy you!" cackled the Skull. "If you thought you could stop us, you're wrong. The Earl is a sorcerer from centuries ago; you can't possibly beat him."

"Oh, shut up," Cross said, throwing the Skull into the barrier. His body began to decompose the moment it hit the invisible wall.

"Ha! Long live the Earl!" The abominable creation's last words were ignored by his killers. The two of them paused uncertainly as a rumble filled the hall; the room was beginning to collapse.

"Rima, let's go."

"To where Allen-kun is then?"

"Yeah. I can still sense a Noah's presence on the Ark…they must still be fighting."

"Odd," Rima remarked. Cross knew her eyes were closed behind the mask; she was concentrating on sensing the Noah. "There aren't any more ways out of the Ark unless Allen-kun reverses the download. What's a Noah still doing here?"

"I don't know," Cross admitted, gesturing for her to follow him. "Tim and Tsuki will take us there."

The two of them pursued the Golems, weaving in and out of the collapsing hallways. More than once did they have to break into run in order to avoid the falling debris.

"It's got less than twenty minutes!" Rima yelled from behind.

"Idiot, I know!" Cross sped up.

They came into the room where the fight was. Cross could see his idiot apprentice's noticeable white hair amidst the rubble.

"Rima, you fend off the Noah," he ordered. "I'll take care of the kids. And remember, whatever you do, don't let your face be seen. The Earl can't know who you are."

"Roger."

She seemed to evaporate from his side, her swift legs carrying her over the fallen rocks. Her speed was incredible despite the hindrance of her cloak; really, annoying as she was, she was undoubtedly a successful Exorcist.

Cross took aim carefully, shooting just as the Noah rushed in on Allen. The bullet sped through the air faster than the speed of sound, blooming into a barrier between the two of them and pushing them away from each other. Allen flew in the air towards Cross, who caught him by the foot.

"Eh…" Allen looked at him in surprise.

"What's up with your idiotic expression?" Cross said arrogantly. "Too happy to see me?"

"Master…" Allen said warily.

"Idiot, do you want me to drop you?"

"Hey, wait—"  
Cross let his idiot apprentice fall onto the hard stone floor. It was too much of a burden to hold him for too long.

"Master!" Allen sat straight up to complain.

"Hm?" Cross caught sight of the solid sword-shape of his apprentice's Innocence. "Oh, you got your Innocence a decent solid form? But it's sad, you're still beat up…here," he said, feigning fatherly care, "do you need a hand."

Allen looked at him apprehensively. "S-sure….?"

Cross grabbed him by the collar and flung him over to where his friends were gathered. He heard his apprentice hit the ground with no little satisfaction.

"Idiot!" He must have said the insult a thousand times today to both of his apprentices. "You're filthy! Get away from me! And you as well!"

Cross rounded on the red-head who was peering from behind another boulder. He recognized the teenager to be Bookman Junior.

"You'd best get away from me too," Cross growled. "Only beautiful people can be around me. Filthy people, (except for women), can just stay the hell away."

"Cross!" Rima yelled angrily. "Stop talking and conceal them already!"

"Oh right. Hm…" he scrutinized the Noah Rima was fighting. "I was wondering why a Noah was still here…but it looks like you lost your mind, mm? Well, never mind, eh? First get these kids shielded first."

Cross unchained the Grave of Maria and summoned his magic reserves to his fingertips.

"On. Abata, Ura, Masata-Kato, On Gataru," he murmured the spells under his breath. _Limit, Grave of Maria, Release!_

The doors to the grave opened majestically, revealing a butterfly-masked woman.

"Magdala Curtain!"

Maria's song echoed throughout the grand hall, reverberating off the walls.

"Hide the kids," Cross ordered.

The ephemeral shield enveloped the wounded Exorcists who had gathered together. The Noah looked around, confused that his prey had disappeared.

"Looking for your opponent?" said Rima coolly. "I'm right here."

The Noah gave an insane grin and dove towards her. Rima leapt back instinctively, letting him miss her by barely an inch.

"Haikage."

Gin no Tsuki once again changed its shape, this time into a long scythe, its color a dull gray. She grabbed the handle of her weapon, both hands spread an even distance apart for control. Rima disappeared behind the Noah and whipped it at his head. The Noah dodged upon noticing her, but not quickly enough. The blade caught him in his back, causing the blood to rain down on her white mask.

"Tsk, I missed."

She reappeared above him. "I won't miss this time."

Cross watched Rima fight appreciatively. She had mastered her Innocence well, able to change the shape of her weapon according to her situation. From long distance, she could use both the bow, Kuroi Hoshi, and the lance, Hakuhebi, which could stretch out to any length she desired. The preferred form, Gin no Tsuki, and the strength-oriented scythe, Haikage, were used in close combat when power was key.

Rima crashed down onto the Noah, the tip of the scythe stabbing him straight through. He seemed unfazed by the pain, stopping only temporarily to catch his breath.

"Ex…orcist…"

Rima scowled and backed off defensively, withdrawing her weapon from his chest, flinging the blood onto the ground.

"You're too persistent."

She hopped on to gargantuan boulder, looming over the Noah.

"Kuroi Hoshi."

The bow appeared on her arm, and she mounted the arrows with impeccable aim.

"Be gone."

The arrows zoomed through the air with a silence that accompanied deathly speed. The arrows tilted to the angle where it would increase the strength the most, and zoned in on their target. The first lodged itself into the Noah's chest, followed by the second. Now for the third…

The room suddenly began to shake as the remaining pillars came crumpling down. Rima darted out of the way, avoiding the falling rubble.

"Don't think you're getting away," she grimaced, readying herself for another leap.

"Wait, Rima," Cross ordered.

She halted. The Noah had disappeared.

"Where—"

Cross spotted an all-too familiar silhouette behind the collapsing debris. A fat, round body, with a top hat and a rectangular sword. Cross jumped to where Rima was.

"It's the Earl," he said. "Right now, don't say a word. Even your gender should be concealed."

Rima nodded silently as Cross turned to address his greatest nemesis.

"This again…" Cross smirked.

"Good evening, Cross-chan!"

"Like always, a flashy entrance, fatso."

It was like a repeat of the past. The falling debris, the short press for time. Cross tightened his grip on Judgment. Better to get the Earl out of the way, and fast, before they were all destroyed.


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

_Haikage_. Her Innocence shifted its form easily. It was best to be prepared for the greatest offensive.

Rima gripped the hilt of her weapon tighter, her eyes narrowing as she saw the infamous Millennium Earl. Don't say a word. She and Cross both knew the imperativeness of keeping her identity quiet; because both the Earl and the Order thought she was dead, her sudden mysterious appearance would put the Earl on guard, and hopefully bide them time to plan their future strategies.

"Cross-chan!" the Earl called playfully, shouldering the Noah's unconscious body over his fat shoulder. "It's been so many years now, hasn't it?"

"Has it now?" Cross smirked sarcastically. "Sorry, fatso, but I don't keep track of every time I meet you."

"Aw, you make it sound like we see each other all the time! But Cross-chan just loves to play hide-and-seek! That woman of yours is rather good at hiding you from view, isn't she? Is that how you hide from your debt collectors too?"

"Ha," Cross laughed. He aimed and fired swiftly, catching the Earl off guard.

"What? Cross-chan!"

The Earl leapt out of the way easily. Rima swung the scythe over her shoulder and jumped in front of the enemy to all mankind.

"Well, who's this? Another one of your pupils, Cross-chan?"

Rima scowled and slashed at him, careful not to make any sounds. Her silent endeavor was useless; the Earl moved rather quickly for a man of his size. She pressed on, following her first miss with a series of crisscross slashes. The Earl dodged them successfully, cackling all the while.

"You're quite the fast one, aren't you?" he said gaily. "Oh! Almost got me there!"

Rima gritted her teeth. Such an annoying fatty. The Haikage's blade glowed with an ash-gray aura, darkening abruptly to a deep scarlet. The air around the scythe began to condense, forming a swirling mass of pressurized wind. _Akimikazuki_. She swung the weapon forcefully in the Earl's direction, the masses of air whipping out in crescent red blades. They bombarded the Earl, one after another, but to little effect. He avoided them skillfully, sneering all the while.

Annoyed as she was, Rima knew that it was impossible for her to beat him. Regardless, it was worth the effort to continue her onslaught of offense. She flipped Haikage into the air and followed suit, whirling into the air and grabbing the hilt as she was directly above the enemy. With the added velocity and strength, she came crashing down, aiming for the point of the blade to perforate through his head.

"Get out of the way!" she heard Cross yell.

Out? How did he expect her to move in mid-air? As she was a meter above her intended target, Rima was thrown back, held off by the force of an incredible barrier. She skidded back, wincing slightly, and went flying backwards. Cross caught her by the shoulders, preventing her inevitable crash.

"He's insanely strong," she whispered, making sure that the Earl couldn't hear. She straightened up and braced herself for another attack.

"What'd you expect? How else do you think that he became mankind's worst enemy?"

"This room's about to collapse, Cross-chan! There's no way out! Though I'm very interested in your new pupil, I'm afraid it won't matter anymore after you're all dead! Farewell, Cross-chan!"

"Shit," Rima breathed, rushing forward to catch him.

"Stop," Cross ordered. "He's gone. We've got to get out of here first."

A small figure dashed past them, down into the depths below, where the Earl had gone.

"The idiot!" Cross snarled.

"Allen-kun?"

"Maria, Carte Garde!"

Maria's mouth opened to emit the hypnotizing hymn, causing Allen to stop in his tracks and stab his Innocence into the wall, braking his fall.

"General, that's dangerous!" Rima said angrily. "He's going to fall!"

"Then go get him."

Rima scowled at her master and obeyed, darting down the steep slopes and catching Allen by the waist.

"Let me go!" Allen demanded. "The Earl…Lavi, Chaoji…"

Rima didn't answer, not willing to risk the Earl finding out her identity if he was still hiding around. She balanced herself against the vertical slope and kicked off, climbing back up the hill with Allen in her hands.

"You idiot, stupid apprentice!" Cross chastised. "You can't fight the Earl with hatred!"

A pumpkin-headed umbrella whizzed past their ears into the falling rubble. The Earl's fat arms emerged from the abyss and welcomed it by his side. So he really was still watching.

"My, my, and I was hoping I would catch a glimpse of the mysterious character of the new Exorcist! But never mind, then."

"Earl-tama! I was so worried!" the pumpkin shrieked nervously.

"Sorry, Lero. Good job accompanying these kids on this trip though! Thanks to them, Tyki-pon has awakened! There were times when this kid was unconsciously restraining his inner Noah. Now that he's awakened, I have great hopes for the child of the 'pleasure memories!' Farewell forever, Exorcists!"

The sickening figure disappeared into the darkness of a created door, which shut firmly behind him and disappeared immediately afterwards, sealing off any exit the rest of them had left. The Asian girl that had been accompanying Allen rushed over and took his face into her hands, caressing his cheeks worriedly.

"Allen-kun," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Lavi…Chaoji…" Allen's voice was muffled and shaking, repeating the names mechanically. Rima didn't have time to worry about who he was talking about; they needed to leave the Ark, and fast. And once they established the exit, she would leave at top speed to find Yuu and get him out as well. She felt a wave of worry wash over her as she returned Gin no Tsuki back into its sword form. Ever since she had left Yuu in the childish-looking room, she had begun to feel insecure. He was up against a Noah by himself, no back-up, nothing. How strong had he become over the last five years? Did he fight rashly, not caring for what happened to his life? Rima bit her lip. She wanted to see him so badly, to make sure he was safe.

"Cross, I hope you have a plan for us to get the hell out of here," Rima said irately, her voice quiet but her tone reflecting her inner turmoil.

"Calm down, of course I do. Don't remove your mask just yet. We can't be sure that he's really gone until we check the premises."

"General, who's this?" the Asian girl asked wondrously, staring at Rima.

"We'll discuss that later, Lenalee. Allen, get up. I saved you from the Noah because I need your help."

"Help?" Allen repeated in a dead voice.

Lenalee exhaled slowly. "What exactly are you going to do, General?"

"A mission."

Allen aroused from his stupor at his words. "A mission?"

"I'm sure you all already know why I'm here."

"To destroy the Akuma plant, right?"

"Is the plant inside the Ark?"

"The room's still here," Cross said patiently. "Take us there, Tim."

Timcanpy emitted a bright glow, melting the images of the breaking room and transferring the party to the room where the Egg was held. The bodies of Skulls were littered on the ground, not having yet disintegrated. Rima looked up at the Egg; the last cells were almost finished downloading.

"The plant's here?" Allen asked, aghast at the bodies.

"Behind you, Allen-kun," the girl said.

They turned around as Cross began to explain the plan.

"That huge orb is the 'Egg' for the bodies used in the Earl's Akuma-creating rituals. I'd like to destroy it, but it's surrounded by a barrier, and we don't have time to remove it. All we need to do in order to stop the download is to steal the Egg. If we start up this Ark instead, the Egg will never make it to the new Ark."

"How do we stop the Ark?" Allen demanded, frustrated. Rima couldn't blame him; Cross was terribly vague in situations that needed explanation. She chose not to voice her opinion.

"I'm not going to stop it, Allen. You are."

"What?!"

Cross ignored the outburst and turned to the Egg.

"On Abata, Ura, Matara-Kato, Baru!" The ancient words resounded in the room as a seal appeared at Cross's finger tips, temporarily halting the download.

"I'm using my abilities to interfere with the download. Now make this Ark move, Allen! And hurry!"

"What?! Wait a minute, Master, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Rima let out a sigh.

"Tim, go," she whispered.

The speedy Golem zoomed to Allen, opening its mouth and enveloping Allen in another portal.

"I don't get it!" Allen shouted as he was slowly sucked in. "Why do I have to be the one—"

His words disappeared as the portal closed, shutting off the temporary exit to a haven.

"Allen-kun!" the girl cried.

"Lenalee, it's fine," Cross said reassuringly. "He can do it."

The group of them waited in silence and heavy anticipation. A rumble sounded, followed shortly by cracks in the ceiling.

"Shit," Rima breathed, grabbing hold on the handles around the Egg.

"Get off there!" Cross hissed.

"There's no room!" she hissed back.

The floor followed the ceiling's example the minute the words were out of her mouth. Cross grabbed Lenalee around the waist and placed her on his knee.

"Sexual offense number three hundred and two," Rima muttered under her breath.

"Shut up, woman. There's no room." Cross put a finger to his ear. "Idiot apprentice! Can you hear me?"

Some static, no reply.

"IDIOT!" Cross roared into his transmitter. "Hurry up and stop the download!"

"M-master?" Allen's stammering voice came from the radio device. "W-what's going on?"

"Shut up! Is there a piano in there?"

"Uh…" there was the sound of shuffling feet. "Uh, yeah. I see one."

"Okay, good, now play it!"

Rima groaned inwardly. If Cross was going to be vague, he was going to waste time in the long run with Allen's outbursts of confusion. Just explain the damn thing in its entirety. Allen was the host of the Fourteenth Noah, and thus he could play the piano to make the Ark move. On an afterthought, Rima figured that her explanation wouldn't be much better.

As Cross and Allen argued back and forth, Rima's thoughts trailed back to Yuu. So much had been happening that she was unable to sit down and think about seeing him for the first time after so long. His hair had grown long. She couldn't really see his face though…saying that he became handsome was just through seeing her simulated imagination of his face. She was sure he had become beautiful though…he had always been good-looking, ever since they were kids. At least he'd be the last thing she thought about if she died right here…

The echoing noises of destruction intensified to greater heights, joggling her out of her thoughts. Rima felt her grip on the steel handles loosen.

"Shit."

Her thin, gloved fingers slipped with the next earthquake. She could feel her body falling, could see darkness enveloping the sky. Falling where? There had been a gigantic hole in the ground…and that was all she had seen before she was engulfed in darkness. Had Allen not made it in time? Rima felt a bristle of anger and the first waves of fear for herself. The bastard, Cross, staying all high and mighty and reassuring her that he had a plan. This foolhardy plan, and waiting until the last minute to enact it…was she going to die? Where was everyone else?

Rima gritted her teeth and unhooked Gin no Tsuki from her back.

"Hakuhebi."

The lance shot up into the air, following the direction that Rima wished it to. Find a surface, something to hook on…where was Cross? Lenalee? Allen? …Yuu?

_I refuse to die._

The spear brightened into a heavenly color, its color intensifying with her growing will.

_I refuse to die until I see Yuu again_.

She could feel her right eye burning, its iris radiating, blinding her on her right side with a bright light. Why was it acting up now? Now, of all times…she needed her vision, she needed to see the smallest spark of light, the barest trace of survival. She shut her left eye. The white color was still there. Her right eye wasn't blinded? No…she shut her right eye and opened her left. Darkness. Rima reverted back to her right sight. The brightness reappeared. What was it? An opening? An orifice?

A chance.

Rima wove all her chances of survival into that tiny speck of light. "Hakuhebi! Soar!"

The thin pole darted up high in front of her, seeking for the gap like her soul sought for her life. Her desire to live.

The spear hooked on the surface; of what, she didn't know, but she didn't care. There was no way she was going to continue falling, so far down into the abyss.

"Innocence!" No further command was necessary.

The length shortened at a frightening speed, pulling Rima up into the air, away from the clawing blackness. She shot up past the surface just as the gap closed; she flipped in the air and landed on her feet, panting heavily. One glance around.

"You're still alive, Rima?" Cross smirked.

Rima strode over to him and hit him as hard as she could across his face.

"You bastard!" she yelled, finally raising her voice to audible levels. "You stupid, conceited, arrogant, know-it-all! How come you were sitting here so calmly?! I was falling, you bastard, and—"

"But you're alive, you moron!" Cross shouted back. "The entire operation was damn close, so don't blame me! Besides, you were the only one to fall into the hole because you lost your grip!"

"Oh, hell, and you didn't give a damn, did you?! I followed you for five years, and you're not even going to bat an eye if I die?!"

"Shut up, woman! What's important right now is that you're alive! Besides, how hard was it for you to survive? With that eye and all—"

Rima stopped dead. "You…knew about my eye?"

"I expected as much. Doesn't it always react in your greatest life-or-death situations?"

"General, what are you two talking about?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing." Cross let go of her tiny body and addressed Allen through his wireless communicator. "Allen, you there? Can you open the door to the room? Just will it, and it'll appear."

An entrance opened in the middle of the room. Rima, now knowing that they were all safe, felt no desire to stay in the same room as Cross any longer.

"Can I remove my mask now?"

"Double-check everywhere, though I doubt the Millennium Count can see here anymore. You can take it off later."

"I'm leaving then," she said shortly, turning her heel and leaving.

"Eh, wait—" Rima heard Lenalee say, but she was already too far away to hear the rest of the sentence. She'd apologize to her later.

Rima leapt up the hedges of the whitewashed buildings and up to the roofs of the houses. Tsuki followed her up.

"Tsuki." Rima held out her hand for Tsuki to land on. "Don't bother me for a moment; I have to concentrate."

She closed her eyes and focused, trying to expand her senses the same way Cross could. She could feel the life forces of four people outside on the streets, one of which was particularly weak, close to death. Inside the building were another three, whom she surmised to be Cross, Lenalee, and Allen. Other than them…she tried expanding her range. No one. The Earl and his band of Noah were nowhere in the Ark.

"Finally," she said, hopping down the roof. She approached the area where she could sense the gathering of life forces; it seemed like another one had joined the four on the streets. Tsuki danced above Rima's head happily, knocking off her hood.

Her jet-black hair unraveled in waves to her shoulders messily. Rima unclasped the buckle at her throat that held her cloak around her firmly, taking it off in one swift motion. She welcomed the cool air against her bare skin; her self-made uniform was rather risqué, revealing a lot of skin, but it was easy to move in, unlike the cumbersome cloak, which was terribly stifling. She turned around a corner while struggling to remove her mask.

"Damn thing," she muttered, finally yanking it off, breaking the clasps. She had unknowingly arrived at the open square; the people already there turned to see her just as she dropped her mask, wincing and massaging her temples.

"_Rima?!_" Allen said excitedly. "That was _you_?"

"Allen-kun," she smiled, touching the side of her head to make sure that the straps of her mask hadn't cut her.

"Rima!!" Allen ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Ow, Allen-kun, slow down!" Rima laughed, hugging him back. "Are you all right?"

"No! That Master, he's such a jerk, I've gone through hell ever since you left, and—"

"Whoa, Allen," the redhead who was with him earlier peered over Allen's shoulder. "Who is _this_?!"

"Lavi, this is Rima! She's my sempai."

"Really?" Lavi said keenly. "Hi, Rima-san, I'm Lavi, also known as Bookman, Jr. You've got some gorgeous eyes, you know. Say, do you have a boyfriend—"

"Lavi, shut up," Allen said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, Rima, he's a bit odd…"

Rima laughed and stooped down to pick up her mask. She saw someone's feet travel to the rest of them, stopping in front of her.

"…Did they call you Rima?" a deep velveteen voice asked.

Rima straightened up and stared, startled. She hadn't expected to see him so soon…but then again, where else could he have been? She wished she had some more time to prepare. What to say?

"Did they call you Rima?" he repeated.

Kanda really had grown unbelievably handsome. Dark, sharp eyes, with equally black hair running down his back. The hair tie must have broken in his fight, but Rima didn't complain; it still looked good. Her eyes trailed to his well-built chest, stopping at the tattoo above his heart. She looked at it worriedly; it had spread all the way to his shoulder…had he been using his life force that often during his fight?

Her hand unconsciously reached out at it.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Yuu demanded, jerking back.

Rima instinctively retracted her hand, eyes swiveling back to meet his untrusting black ones.

"I asked you a question," he said harshly. "You shouldn't just ignore me."

"Hey, Kanda, why don't you try being a little more congenial?" Allen growled. "You can't just blow off a stranger like that. You can ask nicely."

"Shut up, bean sprout. This isn't any of your business. Stay out of it."

"How is this _not_ my business?!" Allen said heatedly. "She's _my_ friend, and just because you hate the world doesn't mean you can be rude to every stranger you meet—"

"No, wait, Allen-kun," Rima interrupted. She looked at Yuu intently. "Do…you remember me, Yuu?"

Kanda's eyes hardened as she said his name. "I'm afraid I don't."

Rima's eyes widened. There was a suffocating silence. He didn't remember her? Had he found someone else? Then why did he ask for her name?

"I-I see," she said, surprised. "I guess five years is a long time…"

"I think you're mistaken," Kanda said coldly. "I do know a Rima. I'm asking how you knew whom to impersonate."

"…What?"

"You look somewhat like her…or how I imagined her to look. But…" Kanda's sword reached her neck. "your eyes are mismatched. Hers aren't. Are you an imposter? If so, what's your purpose? How do you know about Rima?"

His endless torrent of questions added on to surprise, escalating it into aggravation. Imposter? She looked only "somewhat" like how he imagined? What did he want? She didn't consider herself to be the most beautiful person in the world, but looks-wise, she wasn't terrible…he was expecting someone prettier? Rima gripped her hand into a fist, shaking slightly in anger.

"Hey," Kanda's cool voice said. "I'd appreciate it if you answered me."

Rima glared at him and swung her fist at his face, ignoring the blade at her neck and claiming satisfaction as her fist connected with his cheek.

He winced, dropping his weapon but immediately turning to retaliate.

"Woman, what are you—"

"You're name is Kanda Yuu," she said mechanically. "You're eighteen and ten months. You were born in a small village in eastern Japan. Your favorite food is tempura soba. You hate chocolate and candy. I'm two months younger than you. When we were nine, we were at the Asian Branch, and then when we were eleven, we transferred to the Central Branch. The last time I made you cry was when you were eleven, and I swore I would never speak to you again after you broke my new kite with your stupid training. The last time you wet your bed was—"

Kanda covered her mouth frantically. "Okay, okay, I get it."

Allen looked at them, mouth open. "Kanda cried?!"

Lavi chimed in. "Yuu wet his bed?!"

Kanda turned to them furiously. "I'll kill you if you say another word, bean sprout. You too, rabbit."

Rima peeled his hand off her mouth and glared at him. He returned her glare with a look of uncertainty.

"I—" he began.

"This isn't how I expected our meeting to be," she said edgily. "How could you say I was an _impersonator_?! Me?! What, I didn't look like how you imagined so I couldn't actually be Rima? Maybe not gorgeous, not tall enough, I don't know, you jerk—"

"That's not it!" Kanda said, agitated. "I…I just didn't expect you to look…" he paused and averted his eyes, bringing up his hand to cover his face. "It's just…I—"

"Didn't expect her to be so cute, right?" Cross finished Kanda's sentence and emerged from the building.

"…Yeah."

Rima looked at Kanda in surprise. "Yuu…are you crying?"

He removed his hand and looked at her, panicky. "Of course not! Oh…shit…"

His face was beet red, his expression flustered, as he brought his hand up to his face again.

"Forget this," he said, slightly embarrassed. "This is so stupid—"

"Yuu, you're so red," Rima laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling it down. "No, don't cover your face, you look so cute—"

"Shut up!" he said hastily, struggling to break free from her grip.

"Yuu, look at me when you're talking to me!"

"Shut up, stop looking at me, I'm going to end up losing—"

Kanda's arms reached out and held her tightly to his chest.

"—control," he said quietly in her ear.

Rima could hear Lavi's voice from behind them.

"What?! Yuu, you can't just make your move first!! This isn't fair!"

Rima brought her hands up and hugged him back, her fingers trailing lovingly over his back as she inhaled in his scent. It was Yuu; she was in his arms, the boy whom she had loved her whole life…he had grown into a man, had become even more wonderful than before.

"I missed you," he said softly.

She buried her face in his neck. The white world around them melted away; she could only see him, only feel his beating heart against hers. Only them two.

"I'm home, Yuu-chan."


	6. Home

**Chapter 5**:** Home**

"Impossible," Tiedoll stared at Kanda and his companion.

"Tch," Kanda scoffed. "What did you say earlier, old man? She's dead? Not shoving this in your face or anything, but," he pushed Rima in front of him, "I'd daresay that she looks pretty alive to me."

They had just gotten out of the Ark, somehow because the bean sprout willed for the Edo connection to be reestablished. Not that Kanda really cared. The most important person was right beside him, she was alive, thank God, she was breathing, alive, beautiful.

"I can't believe it," Tiedoll said, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's Rima-chan! Rima, from so long ago, and Yuu!" He turned to Kanda, who lurched away. "You're alive as well! We were so worried! We thought you died! First Daisya, then you, oh, how wonderful to see that you're all right!"

"Old man, don't touch me," Kanda snarled, taking Rima back with him.

"Now, now, Yuu, don't be like that…" Tiedoll shook his head and addressed Rima. "Rima-chan! It must pain you to see Yuu so cold and indifferent to everything."

Rima laughed, the same laugh of tinkling bells that Yuu had replayed in his head so many times over the last five years. She had grown a lot. Kanda hadn't imagined her to look like this…shoulder-length hair (she had always kept it relatively long), long, slender legs, (she had been short and fat before!), slim body, beautiful smile…and her eyes! The same chocolate color he remembered from the past was still in her left, but the right was now a startling silver that matched the color of her weapon. She was relatively tall, coming up to Kanda's chin.

Ever since Kanda had let go of her, the two had stayed by each other. As much as he wanted to hold her again, the two of them didn't hold hands or have any sign of intimacy; the redhead was watching them with the jealous eyes of a hawk.

The two of them watched the scenes of reunion, as Miranda fell to her knees, crying out of joy that they were all alive. The redhead reunited with his panda of a grandfather, who chastised him for leaving through an obvious expression of relief.

"They're all close, aren't they?" Rima smiled. "It's good to see such a tight-knit family. Good friends, aren't you, Yuu-chan?"

"Rima, please don't call me that," he grumbled. "The rabbit will give me hell if he hears you say it repeatedly."

They walked together through another portal that appeared out of the Ark, arriving at the Asian Branch headquarters.

"Walker!" Bak ran up to them excitedly and hugged Allen tightly.

"Oh," Rima said, "isn't that Bak?"

Bak turned at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on Rima. He stared in shock.

"No way," he breathed. "Is that Shuki Rima?"

"Hi, Bak."

"No way in hell!" he exclaimed, making his way to her and Kanda. "No way, I heard you died years ago, in Italy! To think that you're actually alive…how? Where've you been in the last five years? Why didn't you tell us that you were okay?"

Kanda wanted to ask her himself, when they were alone…he scowled. He had so much to ask her, but had laid off due to his contentment with her being alive, but whatever. He was curious as to know why too.

"I've been with General Cross," she replied simply. "He's just kept my existence on the down low."

The redheaded general pushed past them suddenly, as if trying to run away from something.

"Rima?" he said, noticing her. "Put on your mask, we're leaving before we get caught."

Kanda grabbed her instinctively. Going? She was leaving again?

Rima frowned and caught Cross by the collar. "Excuse me, I thought I made it clear I wasn't going to run away from the Order again."

"Are you insane?" he hissed. "We're leaving; the moment we get back, you're going to be questioned as to where you were for the last five years, and why you were wasting your time with your Innocence and whatnot—"

"I have a good plan to make up for my absence, because unlike you, I was actually productive," Rima said coolly. "Now, Cross, we're going to stay with the Order like good Exorcists do, and—"

Lenalee ran past her to Cross. "General, you're not leaving again, are you?"

"Actually, I just sort of felt like running for it—"

"No! You mustn't!" Lenalee grabbed his waist. "You can't go anywhere!"

"Good, now he'll actually stay in place," Rima said, taking Kanda's arm and pulling him away from the General.

"What ensures that?"

"Cross can't refuse someone as cute as Lenalee-san. Thank goodness, it saves me a lot of time to convince him to stay."

They arrived at a deserted corridor, far away from the crowd that was clamoring around the new Ark. Rima leaned against a windowsill, the moon casting an unnatural shadow over her face.

"Do you have some questions for me, Yuu-chan?" she said with a smirk. She had begun to speak in Japanese; no one could eavesdrop.

Kanda scoffed and replied in his native language as well. "I already told you don't call me that. And yeah, I do. A lot."

"Fire away."

"The idiot supervisor here asked one already, but I can't say I was satisfied with your response. So will you answer truthfully?"

"I told you many years ago that I'll never lie to Yuu-chan."

He smirked upon hearing the same words that he heard when they were kids. "Why didn't you contact the Order that you were alive? Me, especially?"

Rima's eyes softened. "Cross _was_ keeping my existence on the down low. The Earl hadn't noticed me by then; my synchro rate and Innocence use weren't worth mentioning. If the Order thought I was dead, then it was all the best for me to keep quiet and use my obscurity to my advantage. This, of course, was all on Cross's orders."

She brought a hand up to Kanda's face. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I really, really wanted to. But—"

"It's okay, I'm fine." He took her hand into his. "Next question then, what's your Innocence?"

She chuckled and touched the hilt of her weapon, which was propped up beside her against the wall. "This is Gin no Tsuki."

"Its abilities?"

"It can morph its shape to any weapon that I will it to, though I've only named four. Gin no Tsuki is its broadsword form, Kuroi Houshi is its bow form, Hakuhebi is its lance form, and Haikage is a scythe."

"Have you grown strong over the last few years?"

Rima gave a smile that Kanda couldn't decipher. Sadness? Regret? Or smugness?

"Very."

"Good. Now, last question."

He took a deep breath and looked at her incompatible eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?"

The way Rima looked at him sent apprehensive shudders down Kanda's spine. Her silver iris gleamed in the light of the moon. What was that feeling? The emotion that made his heartbeat accelerate.

Fear.

* * *

It was early in the morning; no one was out on deck. She had taken off her mask after assuring that no one was watching, letting the salt water and wind ruffle her hair.

"Rima."

Rima looked up from the bluish waters beneath her at the sound of her name. The ship rocked uncomfortably as the sky above them darkened. It was going to storm.

Cross appeared behind her. It had been a day since they left China and departed for Edo. The atmosphere had been intense; neither of them were expecting an easy way to the lion's den.

"What?"

"I have to talk to you about your eye."

He stood beside her, both of them leaning against the rails and gazing out at the horizon.

"How has it been?"

She covered her right eye unconsciously. "Your spell's been weakening."

He nodded. "I thought so. Let me see the locket."

"I can't take it off."

"I know. Just turn around so I can see it."

She twisted her body towards him, parting her collar so that he could see the golden chain around her throat.

"It's cracked…almost to the keyhole. Hold still a moment." Two of his fingertips glowed as he recited the spell under his breath. The moment they touched her necklace, the locket gleamed, and the crack sealed up immediately.

"That'll keep it intact for a while." Cross pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Tell me the moment it cracks again."

Rima watched the waves under her twist and turn. She touched her eye again.

"It's growing stronger, isn't it?"

Cross let out a breath. "Yes. The more you use it, the more powerful it'll become. Never, ever take off the locket unless you really think you're going to die."

"You've made it so that I can't take it off by myself," Rima answered, her one open eye scanning the sea. "Can simply anyone else take it off if I ask?"

"Yeah. Regardless, be careful. Don't take it off rashly." Cross let out a sigh. "When we go to Edo, we're going to meet other Exorcists for sure. If they ask you why your eyes are different, make something up. Don't, under any circumstances, even if it's the person you trust the most, don't tell them how it happened until I say so."

"…I know."

"Rima."

"Yes."

"Don't cry."

"…I'm not."

"…You're not going to die. I promise."

Her shoulders shook as she clenched the steel rail in front of her. Droplets hit her hands as it began to rain.

"I know."

* * *

"I can't tell you, Yuu-chan."

Kanda frowned. "I thought you weren't going to lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I just saying that I can't tell you that."

"You can't tell me, or you won't tell me?"

"…Both."

Her steadfast gaze pierced through his persistence, and he decided to stop. If she wasn't going to say so, well, he wasn't going to force her to. Kanda sighed.

"Fine. But all I want to know is…did it happen because I couldn't protect you five years ago in Italy?"

He felt her tighten her grip on his hands. "No. It happened because I wasn't strong enough to protect either of us."

"Rima…"

"But it's all right now," she said, recovering her smile. "I'm back. We'll be fine."

Her pale fingers trailed over his chest, stopping at the tattoo near his right shoulder. She seemed to want to say something about it, but changed her mind midway. He was thankful.

"Your wounds…are you all right?"

"They healed."

"…You…shouldn't rely so much on that ability of yours." Rima seemed to not want to say anything further. "Are you cold? What happened to your shirt?"

"It was blown off in the explosion."

"Well, I can't complain," she said, laying her head against his chest. "You've gotten really sexy, Yuu-chan."

"Rima!" he said, hoping he wasn't blushing again. "You can't say something like that when you're adding a –chan onto my name!"

She looked at him seriously, a smirk creeping to her lush lips.

"Fine then. You're really handsome, Yuu." Her smile was invitingly seductive.

Kanda opened his mouth to reply agitatedly, resisting the extreme desire to swoop her in his arms and kiss her, but was cut off by an interruption.

"Yuu!" the rabbit burst into the hallway. "This is so _not_ fair! How come you can get all close and lovey-dovey with Rima-chan and I can't?"

Kanda pushed him against the wall, pointing Mugen's sheath at his throat. After unsheathing it to point at Rima, Mugen's blade had collapsed again. He'd have to get Komui to fix it…

"To you, she's Shuki-san," Kanda said dangerously. "Don't be all familiar…"

The moyashi's head appeared in the hallway. "Hey, Kanda, you never explained how you know Rima in the first place."

"Yuu and I were in the Black Order a long time ago," Rima said, filling in. "I knew him from the Asian Branch."

"Oh," Allen smiled easily, noticing her concealed conciseness regarding the matter. "I guess I shouldn't probe any further. Well, as of now, we're going back to Central, so we should be departing back right now."

Kanda followed the two intruders out back to the Ark, comforted by Rima's soft steps behind him. The quiet pattering hadn't changed; years of practicing walking delicately in order to avoid Leverrier hadn't gone to waste.

As they walked through the Ark back to Headquarters, Kanda's hand unconsciously grabbed Rima's. He wasn't going to take any chances for her to disappear again. She had changed. She wasn't as honest as before, held secrets from him that he wanted to know. But she was still undoubtedly Rima, and that was all Kanda wanted.

The group arrived to a crowd of scientists and Finders, led by a Chinese man with square glasses dressed in a white uniform. He opened his arms wide and said with a wide smile,

"Welcome home!"

Lenalee ran ahead of them and into his arms.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee leaped onto her brother's embrace.

"Oh, Lenalee," he sobbed, "I was so worried about you!"

Rima felt Kanda's hand break away from hers as he walked down the steps what seemed to be a laboratory. She followed him closely, feeling unfamiliar in the environment.

Lenalee's brother caught sight of them.

"Kanda!" he called, approaching them. "How are you? Did you find the General? And…" his eyes landed on Rima, "who's this?"

Rima scanned the crowd for Cross. How should she approach the situation? She couldn't find him; well, it wasn't worth the effort keeping up a façade of a fake identity.

"I'm Shuki Rima," she said with a bow. "I—"

"Shuki…Rima?" he repeated in wonder. "Wait…transferred from the Asian Branch seven years ago, right?"

"Y-yes," Rima replied, startled. "How—"

"But you're dead," he said in shock. "There was an investigation and everything, there was no body, no Innocence. Hevlaska said the Innocence that belonged to you disappeared."

"That is…"

"Rima was taken in by me," Cross's voice appeared behind her. Thank God, she didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"General Cross!" the man said in relief. "You're actually here!"

"Of course, Komui. Now can you give her a break? She's tired; why don't you give her some rooms and be done with it? I'll answer any questions you have."

Komui eyed the General warily. "General, I hope you're not lying or anything—this would mean that she's an Exorcist! This is important information! You can't just bring false hope that we have added strength to our force."

"I assure you, she's an Exorcist. I'll answer more in detail at the meeting tomorrow," Cross said with narrowed eyes. "I'm assuming Leverrier's going to be here in the morning? I'll just explain it then. There's no point in repeating a story twice."

Rima took Kanda by the shoulder and started moving him away.

"Wait, Kanda, you're injured, right?" Komui called. "You should go to the infirmary; I'll show Rima-san to her rooms."

Kanda turned around and glared at him. "I don't need to spend the night in the hospital. There's an empty room by mine, she can take it. I'm going to sleep."

A European woman stopped them before they could move another step. She cocked her head and looked at Kanda patronizingly.

"You…are injured, correct?" she said sharply.

Kanda looked taken back. "Not anymore—"

"Well, you were, and that's all that matters," she said, grabbing them both by the collar and dragging them to some unknown destination. "And this young lady looks like she hasn't had sleep in a million years. Goodness, you all have to remember that you're _children_, and you have to take care of yourselves better! This war won't be won if you all are just workaholics!"

"Head Matron, I don't need to go to the infirmary—" Kanda began.

"Shut up, Kanda!" she scolded. Kanda stopped in surprise at her bluntness. "You're always the one running away from the hospital because you can heal unnaturally fast. But that's very detrimental to your health! You are a human, like any other Exorcist, and you need rest."

She tossed the two of them into a small room lined with perfectly made beds and closed the door behind them.

"Go to sleep," she said behind the door. Rima could hear her footsteps and strident voice die away as she walked farther away.

"Is…it always like this?" Rima asked.

"Che, something like it," Kanda said, standing up and looking through the closets for extra clothes. "I think there's a shower somewhere here…"

Rima let him look around the room for the bathroom, choosing a bed and sitting down on it. It was surprisingly comfortable, contrasting with the austere decorations of the room. She set her sword on the counter.

"I guess you call this home?" she said to Kanda.

He shrugged. "I mean, it's the place I come back to every time I finish a mission. It's more like 'home' with you back though."

Rima smiled at his gentle comment, knowing that he was embarrassed for saying something of the like.

"Here's the restroom," he said hurriedly, filling in the silence, "Good, there're a couple

showers in here…did you find some clothes?"

Rima opened the closet door next to her and found a series of bathrobes, different colors and sizes.

"Yeah, I'll get you some robes."

She shuffled through the hangers, choosing a black one that was around Kanda's size and another one that was hers. Rima walked to the bathroom where Kanda was and handed him the clothes.

"Oh, there really is more than one shower. I guess I can take one at the same time."

Kanda looked at her in circumspection.

"What, Yuu?"

"…I'd rather you not do that."

"We'll be in different showers."

"Rima," he sighed, leaning back against a stall, "I'm…we're not kids anymore."

"I know."

"So…we can't just sleep together or be around each other so casually like before."

The words stung. Rima's expression must have revealed her hurt, because Kanda looked up and said hastily,

"It's not like that. It's just…maybe this is just harder for me. Rima, we're eighteen. It's…I can't just look at you and not think of doing anything."

Her expression cleared. "You mean…anything physical."

"…Yeah."

She walked over to him and linked her arms around his waist, burying her face in his warm chest.

"Does this bother you?" she asked, closing her eyes and focusing on his heartbeat.

"Rima…" his voice sounded strained. "You can't expect me to resist—"

"I really don't care, you know," she said, somewhat embarrassed. "You can do what you want."

She didn't hear him answer, but she could feel his heartbeat accelerate. His hands slid up her back and to her neck, entwining with her hair and bring her face to his. Rima looked into his deep, lustful eyes; they were beckoning, encouraging her. She wanted nothing more than Yuu, nothing more than his being, his beautiful being, those strong arms holding her. He leaned in, about to kiss her; she could feel his warm breath over her mouth as she closed her eyes and yielded to her desires.

A loud sound jolted them out of their wants and they broke apart immediately. Rima dashed into the next stall and turned on the water, face flushed, as she heard voices enter the room.

"Damn, I'm tired," Lavi's voice said. "Let's hit the sack…"

"I'm going to take a shower first," Lenalee's weary voice said.

Rima panicked slightly and peered over the edge at Yuu.

"Yuu," she said frantically, "pass me the robes."

He tossed her the clothes and went into an adjacent shower, pulling the curtain behind him without another word. She could hear him do the same as she did, running the water as if they were already in the shower.

Rima pulled the curtain close and began to remove her already wet clothes. She'd need to get a new uniform; this wasn't made out of the same durable, expensive material that the other Exorcists had. She had had the uniform tailor-made, but it wasn't exactly as durable as she would've liked. She cast her clothes on the floor and ducked under the showerhead, letting the hot water run over her bare skin. The steam was comforting, filling up the entire room. Rima tried not to think about Kanda in the next stall.

The bathroom door opened and she heard Lenalee gasp in surprise.

"Oh, there are already people here? Who is it?"

Rima poked her head out the curtain, head soapy with shampoo.

"Hi, Lenalee-san."

"Oh! Rima-san, I didn't know you were already here."

Lenalee approached the stall where Kanda was. "Who's in here?"

"Don't open that! Yuu's in there."

"Che, don't come barging in as you like, Lee."

Lenalee rolled her eyes and took the next empty stall. "You're so antisocial, Kanda. You could be nicer; see, Rima-san just got here and she's more talkative than you are."

Rima gave a laugh and washed the shampoo out of her hair. No need to stay long in the shower when other people needed it as well. She grabbed a towel from the rack and hastily dried herself off, tossing the bathrobe on.

She left the bathroom and entered the bedroom, surprised at the large amount of people already there. A vampire-looking man laid, unconscious, on a bed, while Lavi, Allen, and Miranda were gathered around his bed.

"Rima!" Allen said affably. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yuu and I went ahead; the Head Nurse dragged us here."

"Yeah, she's pretty adamant about the wounded resting up," Lavi said with a grin. "You're not hurt, are you? You seemed to be beating the crap out of Tyki pretty easily."

"Tyki?" Rima repeated, casting her thoughts around, trying to recall someone of the name. "Oh, the Earl called him Tyki-pon…you mean the Noah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he didn't hit me. The matron said I had to come because I looked really tired though."

"Master was overworking you again?" Allen questioned, claiming a bed and sprawling over it. Tim rested on his face.

"Somewhat," she said, sitting down on a bed and lying her wet uniform on the counter beside it. "Where's Tsuki?"

As if right on cue, the silver Golem came bulleting in through the window, knocking into Rima's head.

"Ow! Tsuki, what's wrong?"

The Golem slapped her cheek with its tiny hands angrily.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone," she winced at its silent berating. "I won't do it again, I just got distracted!"

"With Kanda?" Allen said in sarcasm.

"What about me?" Kanda hit him across the head as he emerged from the bathroom, his long damp hair running down his shoulders.

"Tsk, I don't see what you see in this guy, Rima-san" Lavi said, annoyed.

"Shut up, rabbit. Move."

"Eh? I got here first! I want to sleep by Rima-san—"

"If you don't move, I swear I'll shave your hair off. The showers are open, so why don't you just go in and take your shower and leave us in peace."

Allen rolled his eyes and stood up. "Lavi, let's go."

Lenalee peered over the edge of the doorway. "Miranda, I'm done too, so you can come on in. I need to brush my teeth, so I'll stay here and make sure the boys don't peep."

"We wouldn't do anything that indecent," Allen said indignantly.

"Yeah, of course not," Lavi said with a mischievous smile.

"Especially not you, Lavi," Lenalee retorted sarcastically. "Kanda-kun, Rima-san, you guys can go ahead and sleep. We'll try to be quiet and not wake you up."

"Che, that moyashi is naturally loud; he'll wake the entire headquarters up."

"It's all because you're a jerk, straight-fringe."

Allen closed the door behind him as Kanda let out an annoyed sigh and sat down on the bed next to Rima's. She looked closely at Kanda.

"Straight-fringe? Is he talking about your hair?"

"Probably. I don't really care though." Kanda set Mugen on the counter with Gin no Tsuki.

"Hm." Rima leaned over and touched his wet bangs, drawing them over his eyes. "They are a little long…do you want me to cut them?"

"Later," Kanda replied, obviously disturbed by what had happened earlier and determinedly not facing her as he lied down.

Rima smiled and laid back on her bed, covering herself with the covers.

"Good night, Yuu-chan."

"…Night, Rima."


	7. Orders

**Chapter 6: Orders**

Rima woke up abruptly to Tsuki slapping her face. She yawned and sat up, analyzing where she was. Oh, that was right. She was at the Main Branch of the Black Order, in the infirmary. Kanda's face was turned towards her, his sleeping profile making Rima's heart beat quicker. So cute.

Tsuki hit her gently across the head.

"What is it?" she hissed, annoyed that she had to wake up so early. It was only six; the sun had barely risen in the cold, gray sky.

Tsuki's tiny hands made gestures towards the window. Why couldn't these Golems speak? It'd make life so much easier.

"Out the window," Rima said slowly. "To see…Cross?"

Tsuki nodded furiously.

"Now?" she groaned.

Again with the mad nodding.

Why? Cross never asked her to meet him so early in the morning…well, might as well see what he needed. Rima stood up quietly and took her clothes to the restroom to change. The nurse must have given her a new uniform; this one seemed to be an official one issued by the Order. She donned the clothes and brushed her teeth quickly, ran a brush through her short hair and left the room. No one was awake.

Rima hooked Gin no Tsuki on her back and climbed onto the counter, careful not to make any noise. With one last look at Yuu's peaceful face, an expression he didn't show often, she opened the window and climbed out. The morning air was cold and windy; Rima swung herself over to a hedge and balanced herself carefully.

"Which way, Tsuki?"

The silver Golem gestured to the east. Rima sighed and looked around for a way to get there quickly. On an afterthought, she wondered why she couldn't just go through the inner route like a normal person. Well, she would've been stopped anyway; she was pretty sure that the nurse slept guarding the doors so that the patients couldn't sneak out.

Rima took Gin no Tsuki into her hand.

"Hakuhebi." The marble spear materialized in her hand and extended to a hole where a loose brick had been in the opposite wall. She tested its strength cautiously, and in one swift movement, swung over the pole to the other side like an acrobat.

"Any farther?" she questioned.

Tsuki nodded and made a small length with his hands. Only a little farther then.

She hooked her hands around the rails of the walls, straining her arms to carry her on what she felt were monkey bars to Cross's room. After much effort, she landed on the windowsill and tapped the gigantic panes of glass loudly. She saw the curtains move, noticed Cross's messy red hair, and jumped in the room the moment the windows parted.

"Couldn't come in through the front door?" Cross said disapprovingly, gesturing to the magnificent suite door.

Rima scowled. "I'm sure the Nurse was guarding to see if we'd escape."

Cross smirked and beckoned for her to sit down. "It was odd to call you so early, but hey, you should be there when your teacher calls. There's a few things we need to discuss before the Generals' meeting."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Rima sat down, her Golem resting on her shoulder. "This is about what I should say if I'm asked, right?"

"Correct. If I may remind you, Central is not our friend."

"I know."

"Thus, since Komui must report to Central, all of the Main Branch may not necessarily be our friends either."

Rima gritted her teeth. "I'm not going to keep any more secrets than I need to from Yuu."

Cross scrutinized her expression. "I know, Rima. I'm not asking you to. This isn't just about keeping secrets; it's about keeping us, and him, safe as well."

Cross let out a sigh and sat down across from her, resting his arms on his knees. "Rima, you heard what Komui said yesterday. Hevlaska thinks your original Innocence was destroyed. Thus, the first thing you need to do after I finish talking with you is to go to her and tell her to keep quiet about what really happened. She's not going to want to keep quiet about it; she's afraid of Leverrier. But use any means, threats, pity, anything, to convince her to do so."

Rima nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Second thing. Leverrier is going to be here."

Rima's mismatched eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "I'm aware of that."

"He's going to question both of us…where we were, what we were doing…about the Ark, and about Allen. He is going to ask you why you disappeared, and why no one found you."

"Well, that was just because you decided to keep my existence quiet, right?"

"Yes, to put it simply. Be vague; no details. Say nothing about the incident in Italy five years ago, or what happened to your eye."

"If they ask?"

"Just say you don't remember. You woke up, and it was already silver. That's it. There was no gradual progression, no sudden awakening of your Innocence."

"Okay."

"One last thing. You heard how there's a vacant General spot, right? Since a Noah killed Kevin Yeegar?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to ask for you to be promoted to General status."

"What?"

"You're much stronger than an average Exorcist, and definitely up to par with the rest of the Generals. Well, maybe not me, but—"

"I could kick your ass any day, Cross."

"Tch, don't be so arrogant, Rima. Besides, this only bolsters my point. You became a hyper-critical a long time ago; it's only fitting to become a General. The benefits outweigh the costs: you get a pay raise, more leniency, more—"

"Closer to the Central Branch?" she added coldly.

"Rima—"

"I'm your pawn, aren't I?"

"No, that's not—"

"What are you planning, General?" she said heatedly. "What am I to you? A tool? A soldier that charges recklessly at every order? I follow your orders blindly, Cross, you know that! So don't treat me like I'm trash! I—"

"I want you to survive," Cross said calmly. "Cruel as I may seem, I am not such a callous person that I would be capable of throwing my own apprentice of five years away."

Rima stopped, knowing full well the weight of her teacher's words.

"…Sorry."

"It's fine. One more question: how many Innocence do you have with you right now as a result of these five years?"

"…Nine, including mine."

"Very good. Keep them with you even though you're going to go see Hevlaska right now. You might need them at the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"I'd bet that Leverrier's going to send some soldiers to coerce you to attend. They're going to ask you about our activities these last few years; tell the truth. Say you were in France for a good part of the time, and everything before then was just training and increasing your synchronization percentage."

She nodded. "And about Allen-kun?"

"You knew nothing about the Fourteenth, nothing about the Ark. To Central, you must be my blind pawn." Cross's eyed her intently. "Understand?"

"Yes."

He leaned back on his couch and sighed. "Sorry to make you do all this at one go, but we're treading on hot ground. It's going to be hard to meet up like this again."

"So that's everything then? Don't forget something important at the last minute."

"I don't think I did. Just remember, follow my orders. No one else's."

"Yeah."

Rima stood up and walked to the door, concentrating and sensing no one outside.

"Rima."

"Yes?"

"Be careful about who you're openly close too."

Her heart grew heavier, knowing his implication.

"I'll try, Cross."

"One last thing."

"What, Cross?"

"It's General."

"…Yes, sir."

* * *

Hevlaska heard the doors to the atrium creak open and shut. Who could be here at this time? She could hear the soft tapping of boots, pausing in front of her.

"Who is it?" she asked in her mystical voice.

"It's me."

A slender figure walked out of the shadows, a silver broadsword swung around her back and a silver Golem whizzing above her head. Hevlaska took in a sharp breath. The mismatched eyes, one hoary, the other deep brown, looking at her coldly through dark, parted bangs.

"…Shuki Rima…"

Komui had dropped by the night before to alert her of Cross Marian's return, along with another Exorcist. Female, eighteen years old, Japanese.

"It's been a while, Hevlaska."

Her icy voice and sharp demeanor made her cringe like a child caught doing something wrong. The feeling Hevlaska had was apparent: guilt.

"I'm here to tell you a few things. First, I have nine Innocence, including mine, with me. I'll be keeping them for now, for proof of my work over the last five years; I'll give them to you later. Second, I'm here for you to check up on my Innocence," the slim figure said, taking her blade from her back and offering it to Hevlaska. She took it up in her misty arms and examined it.

Shock ran through her. "This—!"

"Don't say it," Rima said coolly. "I know already. My purpose in coming here is to ask you to keep quiet about Gin no Tsuki's true nature. You will do that, of course?"

The inflection at the end of her sentence did not make it any less of a command than it was a question.

"Shuki Rima…if the Officials ask, I can do nothing but follow their instructions."

The mismatched eyes grew harder.

"This is a favor, Hevlaska."

Hevlaska winced. Of course she had not forgotten…the hours of torture, the nights full of pain and screams. Indeed, who could forget? Why else was her disposition, normally cheery and affable, so cold when it came to her?

"You owe me, Hevlaska," she said upon seeing her hesitation. The mismatched eyes that Hevlaska never remembered seeing before bored into her mind. "You owe me."

* * *

"I don't want this!" a shriek erupted in the foyer.

Hevlaska looked dumbly at the sight in front of her, two Crow members holding down a struggling young Asian girl. Leverrier looked over her in disdain, twirling her Innocence in his hand.

"Shuki Rima, this is nothing short of pathetic," he sneered. "It's been a year since you came to the Order, and your synchronization rate isn't even above fifty percent. Why don't you learn a little something from Kanda Yuu? I hear he's doing very well with General Tiedoll."

"Kanda Yuu was tortured way more with those damn machines back in China," she spat. "So what if my body couldn't accommodate with your stupid project?"

Leverrier kicked the girl in the face brutally, his snake-like eyes narrowing.

"That project is strictly secret. You are prohibited from speaking about it."

Rima's dark eyes gleamed as she smirked. Hevlaska couldn't believe this was the same girl who came crying to Kanda about being bullied. Ever since Kanda had left a few months earlier on missions and training, Shuki Rima had gotten stronger. Her ability to synchronize was not any better than before, but she had certainly developed a sharp tongue, specifically directed to Leverrier.

"Secret, Leverrier-san?" The honorific was added on with venomous sarcasm. "What, that you guys killed hundreds of kids in those projects? Trying to forcefully create Exorcists, you—"

Leverrier aimed another blow at her head, the kick connecting forcefully and cutting Rima off. Hevlaska could see the blood trickle down her forehead.

"Touchy subject, Leverrier-san?"

"Hold her down," Leverrier ordered the soldiers. "Hevlaska, begin the synchronization."

"…Yes."

She liquefied the fragile sword in Leverrier's hand and held it in front of Rima, who looked at it with revulsion.

"Don't do this to me," she whispered.

A pang of guilt.

"Don't follow his orders all the time," Rima said, her voice stronger.

"Shut up!" Leverrier snapped. "Hevlaska, force the synchro to sixty percent."

"Leverrier, she hasn't even broken fifty—"

"Sixty percent is hardly even adequate! Seventy!"

"Leverrier—"

"Do what I say, Hevlaska!" he roared. "You're a murderer of your own blood; one girl's life can hardly account for more!"

"Shut up, you old man!" Rima screamed, struggling to break free from the guards. "Why don't you try, having some freakish thing take over you and you actually having to control it with sheer willpower? Why don't you try going on the streets and wondering who's friend or foe, trying to kill off mothers who are actually Akuma, killing off fathers with their children watching as their dad transforms into a monster? What do you know? You just sit in Central, playing with people's lives. Anything to win this war, you say? Well what if 'anything' meant you actually sacrificing your own life? You rotten bastard—"

Leverrier's last kick was so vicious that Hevlaska could have sworn that Rima's neck had cracked.

"Shut the hell up, you little bitch," Leverrier said. Rima did not reply…was she knocked out? The blood flew from her head freely, growing into a small pool around her.

"Well, now she can't struggle," he said, panting slightly and turning to Hevlaska. "Seventy percent, Hevlaska."

"…Yes."

Leverrier left the room, leaving Hevlaska alone with the two Crow guards and the still body they were holding down. She opened her mouth to tell them to let go; there was no need to hold down an unconscious girl, but changed her mind halfway. She had been through this many times before. Even when their bodies were unconscious, the Innocence caused their minds to reactivate, and if the forced synchro was too strong, caused their limbs to thrash.

"I will begin."

Hevlaska inserted the small cube into the unmoving body. The screams, the thrashing, an ethereal glow coming from the tiny, miniscule cube. The pain.

Hevlaska would never forget the pitiful sight for as long as she lived.

* * *

"You know, Hevlaska. You know."

Her voice, as clear and as smooth as an ice cube, came ringing into her ears. What could she do? The debt could never be forgotten. In the pale light that Hevlaska's body gave off, the wounds of the past seemed to resurface, over Rima's fair cheeks, her neck, her arms. Hevlaska had always blamed herself for Rima's apparent death in Italy only a week later; the forced synchronization had been too much.

"So will you do it?" Rima asked.

"…Shuki Rima…I have not forgotten…"

"You shouldn't have. What you did is something that you can't forget…something that I can't forget. So I want you to lie, just this once, for me. Say you made a miscalculation. Say that my Innocence is the same as before, an Equipment type, the same Gin no Tsuki, just stronger. That's all you need to say."

"…"

"Just this once, Hevlaska," Rima's voice was pleading.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

Hevlaska let out a sigh. "I cannot forgive myself for hurting you and the other failed Exorcists. But, Shuki Rima, I was following orders. Sacrifices are necessary to win this war."

"Forcing synchronizations are a desperate way to fight a losing battle. Five years, no, only three years under General Cross have made me into what I am now. Three years of arduous, intense, but patient training. I am much stronger than any Exorcist that the Order itself has created. I am proof that Leverrier's approach is wrong. So, for this, lie for me, Hevlaska. I will forgive. I will forget. I will never ask you for anything ever again."

"…Very well, Shuki Rima. Just this once."

The incompatible eyes softened, and Rima gave a brief smile.

"Thank you, Hevlaska."

She turned to leave, the sound of her steps dying away into the darkness, pausing as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"About my time…"

"Sixty percent of it left," Hevlaska said, knowing what Rima wanted to know.

"Sixty? That's not too bad…over half."

"…You're only a child, and you say having forty percent of your life over is not bad?"

"I was expecting worse."

The door shut with her cryptic answer echoing in the atrium. Knowing that she had a little half of her life left, and being happy with it. What had they created in these children? Had they lost the appreciation of the value of life?

* * *

Kanda woke up to an extremely noisy room. The first incessant, irritating noise he heard was the head supervisor's sobs.

"Komui, shut up," he snapped, sitting up in his bed.

"You shut up, Kanda," the idiot head supervisor said, weeping over Lenalee's bed. "My poor Lenalee…your beautiful hair…the most beautiful in the world…"

"Oh, stop it, Nii-san," Lenalee said, annoyed. "You're making too big of a deal out of this!"

"Really, you're quite the disturbance here, Supervisor. If you dirty the bed with your tears any further, I may have to remove you from the ward."

"Head Nurse, you're horrible!"

"I'm sure you have plenty of work you should be doing, Nii-san," Lenalee said. "I'll bring you some coffee when I'm feeling better!"

"Lenalee, you're so sweet!"

"Get the hell out!" Kanda yelled, tossing Mugen to the idiot supervisor. "And fix that while you're at it!"

Seriously, it was so obnoxiously loud…he turned to see if Rima was awake, only to find her bed empty.

"What the hell? Where's Rima?"

"You mean the short haired Asian girl that I dragged with you last night?" the Head Nurse said. "That disobedient child, she's not allowed to leave the infirmary until I say so! But when I woke up this morning, she was gone, and the window beside her bed was wide open…she must have escaped from there."

Kanda stood up and grabbed a white sweater-like cloak from an adjacent chair and donned it.

"Where are you going, Yuu-chan?" Lavi moaned, hands covering his ears to drown out the noise.

"I can't sleep in here," Kanda said brusquely. "I'm heading to my own room."

"Hey, Kanda!" Marie called. "That's not allowed!"

"Shut up."

"Now, now," a sickeningly familiar voice said, blocking Kanda's path, "listen to what Maa-kun says, Yuu-kun."

"Get out of my way."

"…"

"Please," Kanda added.

"I just came by to visit my cute little kids…get back in your bed, _Yuu-kun_."

"I'm not your kid or anything," he said in deadly calm, "so don't start calling me that when you've just got back."

"An apprentice and a child are pretty much the same thing, no? Don't be shy, you can at least treat me like a father when we're at home."

"You should just give up, Kanda," Marie said wearily. "That's just how Master is."

The anger and annoyance seemed to boil over in him.

"I absolutely _hate _that about you_!_"

"Hate what about what?" a wonderful voice of some sanity said behind Tiedoll.

"Oh, Rima-san!"

"Good morning, General Tiedoll."

Was it just Kanda, or did her eyes seem a little colder than normal?

"Here to see Yuu-kun, I suppose?" Tiedoll said with a wink.

"No, she came back for me to check up on her!" The Head Nurse bustled forward, placing a hand on Rima's forehead. "Don't you ever leave the infirmary without my permission again!

Rima took a step back, startled, and nodded in compliance.

"Hm…no temperature, so no fever…" the Nurse placed a hand on her wrist, checking her pulse. "Hm. You seem to be okay…no wounds, child?"

"N-no," Rima said, looking uncomfortable.

"Flesh wounds, bruises, anything? Don't hide anything, now?" the nurse added sharply. "You'd best not be so anxious to get out of the hospital as to conceal your wounds! My job is to care for you kids! So don't hesitate to ask, even if you're haven't asked me to take care of you since you disappeared!"

Rima stared at her. "You…know me?"

"Of course," she sniffed. "You were in the infirmary a lot…but I don't think I ever really spoke with you because you were always sleeping. And then five years ago, you just stopped showing up! I asked around to see where you were off to, but no one ever said. The ludicrous excuses they made, as if you were dead!" She patted Rima's head. "Girls like you don't die easily, no? Take care of yourself, now! Don't be afraid to come back if something is bothering you!"

Rima's look of gratitude was one that Kanda wasn't used to seeing. Her eyes softened, and her smile was gloriously genuine.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, child. Now you!" the Nurse rounded on Kanda. "Are you feeling better?"

"I was fine to begin with," he grumbled as she took his temperature.

"You overwork yourself!" she said angrily. "You, too, you come back if there's anything bothering you! Now go eat breakfast! Nutrients, nutrients!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kanda said, shuffling past and joining Rima in the hallway.

"Feeling better, Yuu-chan?" Rima said mockingly as they walked to the dining hall.

"Che, not you too."

"I'm joking," Rima said with a roll of her eyes. It reminded him of her hard look when she first came in.

"Rima, where were you this morning?"

"I…was called to an early arrangement," she said, choosing her words carefully.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I'm just being vague."

"Well, don't. What were you up to?"

"Yuu," she said, voice strained, "don't ask."

"I'm going to," he said icily. "What were you doing?"

"I was meeting my teacher."

"That's nothing to hide. What did you talk about?"

"About what I should say to Leverrier once he asked where I was over the last few years," Rima replied simply.

Kanda sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore information out of her. "Don't hide anything important from me."

"You know I am."

"Rima," he said aggravatingly.

She cut him off with a glare. "I'm not obligated to report to you, Yuu."

"Then what are you obligated to do? Report to the General?" he said savagely.

"Yuu!" she said angrily.

He returned her glare for a moment, then desisted. "Fine. Whatever, choose what you want."

Kanda saw regret in her eyes and knew that she didn't want to conceal whatever she was hiding from him.

"Is being secretive all because of your orders?" he asked, pushing open the doors to the dining hall.

"Yes. Yuu, please understand."

He felt her hand reach for his, and he did not pull away.

"I'm doing this for a reason," he heard her say softly.

And it aggravated the hell out of him. But it wasn't like he could complain; he wasn't about to chase after her and force her to tell him every little detail and secret that she and the red-haired General shared.

"Yeah, I get it," he said shortly. "Let's go eat."

* * *

"No way!" the cook crooned from behind the serving bar. "Kanda has a friend? And she's a _girl_ at that! What a cute one! What's your name?"

"Shuki Rima."

"Rima-chan? What a cute name! Matches your face! You shouldn't be with such a depressing boy; Kanda-kun is such an introvert!"

"Shut up, cook, and get me the food."

"Tempura soba, as always, right? And for you, young lady?"

"Eh?"

Rima glanced around. She'd only been at the Order for a year before her disappearance, and even then, she didn't come to public areas very much. The cafeteria? Was there a menu?

"Just say whatever," Kanda said bluntly, knowing her dilemma. "He can normally make anything."

"Eh? Really?"

"That's right!" the cook giggled girlishly. He was male…right? "Jerry the cook, at your service!"

"Um…" she was horribly indecisive when it came to food. "A baguette? Chocolate, please? And um…miso soup, and a chocolate churro, and some hot chocolate, and um…rice porridge, and maybe some green tea, too—"

"Eh, Rima-chan, it's not my position to criticize, but it seems like you can't decide between European or Asian cuisine…"

"Oh…I was in Europe for a while, so I'm just accustomed to it…but I wanted some Japanese food, since I haven't had it in so long…but I'm used to the European…"

"Just stick with the Asian," Kanda said impatiently. "What the hell's a churro anyway?"

"Fine, fine, just get me the miso soup, the porridge, and some green tea," Rima said irritatingly. "Thank you very much, Jerry-san."

The two of them took their trays and slid into two adjacent seats.

"Itadakimasu," Rima said politely.

Kanda simply began to eat, his bad mood pressuring the rest of the table. All the rest of their neighbors eyed Kanda nervously, torn between sitting still or introducing themselves to the new Exorcist.

Rima sighed. "Yuu-chan, your bad moods are even scarier than before."

"I wonder why," he said curtly.

"Yuu, I have my reasons."

"And I have mine. Five years, Rima, and what am I supposed to do? Happily welcome you home and not ask where you were, or what you're doing?"

"I'm sorry." The words sounded so stale coming out of her mouth, but she really meant them. Cross had warned her. The less Yuu knew, the better, though it killed her to hide so much from him.

There was a sobbing sound behind them, interrupting their conversation.

"Don't cry, other people can hear you—"

"Daisya," the crying voice moaned, "oh, poor Daisya, he was such a good kid, he worked so hard…why did he die? No…"

Kanda slammed his chopsticks down on the table.

"Yuu," she said warningly.

"I can't eat with a crying party going on behind me," he said loudly.

She knew why he couldn't, but it wasn't like she could let him unleash his old habit on others who were mourning.

"Yuu, they are not me. Just eat your food," she said quietly but urgently. "That's not me. Don't—"

"Hey, what did you say?" Someone stood up behind them.

Too late.

"I said I can't eat with so much crying going on," Kanda said calmly, turning around.

"You…you're that Kanda guy, aren't you? Weren't you Daisya's teammate? Shouldn't you be showing a little remorse?"

"Daisya died on a mission," he replied coolly. "Don't mistake his death for something to be crying about. Why don't you take it like a man and actually do something productive instead of laying about moaning?"

Rima winced. She understood his point, to take Daisya's death as a sacrifice and work even harder to make up for it, but his wording connoted something different and much less gentle.

"You, you bastard!" the man behind them spewed, aiming a punch at Kanda's head. Kanda caught his wrist effortlessly and brought his own hand up to the man's neck.

"Why don't you shut up for a little while?" His dark eyes were colder than ever. "You're disturbing others."

"Yuu, stop," Rima said.

"Shut up, Rima."

She whipped around and pulled Kanda's arm down, loosening his grip on the man's neck. He looked surprised at her strength.

"Stop it," she said, eyes flashing.

"…Fine."

Kanda let go and resumed eating. Rima groaned inwardly at his belligerence and began to sit down next to him. She sensed something approach behind her, a fist graze pass her ear, toward Kanda's unprotected head. It wasn't like Kanda couldn't dodge; it wasn't it was going to be a fatal blow. Simply the sheer knowledge that something was there, something harmful to Kanda was there, triggered an immediate reaction in Rima's body. Her hand reacted, grabbing the fist with her left hand and pushing it back. She spun around and pushed the man's fist away from her, seizing the man's face in her right hand and slammed him onto the ground.

The entire hall went quiet at the sound.

"Yuu stopped," she said, her tone lined with icy fury. "You didn't. I'll never forgive anyone that tries to hurt him."

"Who's the one that needs to stop now, Rima?" Kanda asked silkily.

"Shut up, Yuu."

"I'm not the only one that's gotten scarier over the last five years." His voice contained a bit of humor; his bad mood was dissipated.

"I'm very sorry," Rima said apologetically, bowing deeply to the dazed man on the floor. "I slammed you a little too hard."

"N-no," his friends said in his stead, helping him up. "He's been a bit deranged as of late…we'll…just take him to the nurse's right now."

They hurriedly left the dining hall. The stares of the onlookers bored into Rima's back.

"I'm finished eating," she said softly, scooping up her untouched tray and preparing to leave.

Kanda grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Eat," he said, putting the pickled vegetables in her porridge with his chopsticks. "Ignore their stares; it's just a commotion. They happen everyday. Not worth starving over."

Rima sat down reluctantly.

"I'm sorry for scolding you," she said, stuffing porridge in her mouth and relishing the nostalgic taste. "I didn't mean to."

"Che, whatever. It's not like I took it to heart."

She could sense Kanda relax, no longer as angry as before.

"You're happy because I stood up for you or something?" she said dryly.

"Not really. I guess it was sort of funny seeing wimpy Rima slam a grown man onto the floor. You've gotten violent."

His impartial face didn't hide his laughing tone.

She made a face. "I…just reacted to the attack. That's all."

Lavi and Allen slipped into the seats across from them.

"Hi, Rima-san," Lavi said dreamily. "Oh, hi to you too, Yuu."

"Like I'd need your hello, rabbit."

"Rima, you shouldn't cause so much trouble on your first day here," Allen said cheerily. "Seriously, knocking a guy down at breakfast? Now all the others are scared of you too."

"And you shouldn't eat so much, or you're going to die of heartburn," Rima said, eying the gargantuan amount of food Allen brought with him.

"Ha, I'll be fine."

"Watching you eat disgusts me, bean-sprout."

"The name's Allen, straight-fringe."

Rima listened to the bantering with amusement. How easily she had been accepted into this group of Exorcists…how much closer would they be if she had been here the entire time? A natural participant in the playful teasing? A guaranteed place in their circle? How she wished she hadn't been gone for these last few years. She wouldn't need to worry about hiding from Kanda, wouldn't need to worry about—

Two crossed swords appeared at her neck, jolting her from her wishes.

"Shuki Rima. We've been asked to escort you to the Generals' meeting. Leverrier-sama wants to see you."

Her eyes misted over. Never mind. Guess it wasn't so natural to be accepted, after all. Not when Cross's orders were always lurking behind her ear.


	8. Reaching Farther

**Chapter 7: Reaching Farther**

Rima calmly finished her last bite of porridge.

"You don't need to be so pushy," she said. She could feel the same iciness as this morning claim her heart. She wasn't kind when it came to the past. Hevlaska, Crow, guards…her grip tightened.

"Sheathe your swords," she ordered.

"We are under orders to—"

Rima stood up abruptly, drawing her Innocence in one swift motion and knocking both of their swords out of their hands. The guards looked at her, shocked at her resistance.

"Your orders can go to hell," she said coldly. "Don't give me Leverrier's bullshit. I'll go since I've been asked to; you can expect no resistance when it comes to following my own orders. I'll go by myself."

She felt someone grasp her wrist and turned around to Kanda's worried eyes.

"Yuu…"

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To the Generals' meeting."

"Why?"

"Because they asked me to."

"Rima," he said with gritted teeth. He knew that she was being vague again.

"I'll come back and tell you how it goes."

His grip tightened to the point where it felt like he was going to snap her thin wrist.

"Let go, Yuu."

"Let me come."

"She is to go alone," the mustached guard said officially.

"I'm not going to let him come anyway," she snapped at him. She turned to Yuu. "I promise I'm coming back."

The grip was so tight that she gasped in pain.

"Yuu, let go, it hurts," she complained.

"You will come back."

"…Yes."

"You will tell me everything that happens," he said harshly.

"…Yes."

She gave him something that she hoped looked like a smile. Kanda didn't looked any more relieved than before. He finally let go, leaving her to massage her wrist.

"Shuki Rima, hurry up," the taller, meaner-looking guard said. "Leverrier-sama does not like to be kept waiting."

"Shut up," Rima said dangerously, swinging her sword over her back. "Let's leave then."

* * *

"Damn, Yuu," Lavi said darkly, "you're so overprotective. It's the Generals' meeting; it's not like she's going to disappear into thin air along the way."

Kanda pursed his lips and slammed his chopsticks down on his tray, not saying a word.

"Kanda, it's nothing to be worked over about," Allen said hesitatingly.

"Forget it," Kanda snarled, standing up and walking over to the trash can. Like those idiots could understand. He dumped the remains of his breakfast in the bin and stomped out of the cafeteria, heading for his room. Some peace, and some sanity. That was all he needed.

He climbed up the stairs, almost running some worthless Finders over, and finally arrived at his room. Kanda went in and slammed the door shut behind him, angrily glaring at all the needless accessories. Without Mugen in his hand, it seemed like he was vulnerable to anything, any attack; the slightest provocation would set him off, and he would gladly end up killing his provocateur with his bare hands.

These murderous moments were all too familiar. The room was eerily quiet in the sound of his heavy breathing; he was trying to calm down. Think, think about what? The only one that was able to calm him down was presently not there; obviously, since she was the one that caused this troublesome moment.

He thought of their conversation earlier. It had started off badly; maybe Kanda had been too pushy, but Rima should've understood. The need to be filled in on the enigmatic, the guarantee that she would return to him.

He knew what he was afraid of the most right now: her disappearing again. What could he do if she did? She seemed to follow the red-haired General's orders to the letter, restraining information from Kanda, and sneaking out at the break of dawn to meet him. What was that feeling in his chest? Jealousy? Hell, no. That wasn't even possible. He was twice her age or something along those lines.

He forced his mind to think further into their conversation. Words that she had said before that he hadn't caught resurfaced to his head.

"They are not me."

The words were blurred. A cryptic message. What had he said before that?

"I can't eat with a crying party going on behind me."

Well, he really couldn't. She must have known about his inability to bear with the sound, of crying, agony, and pain. The annoying sound made his stomach lurch in disgust.

It wasn't just disgust. Guilt mixed in with it. The one feeling he detested…guilt. He never let it show on his face.

Kanda's thoughts rewound back into the reason why he refused to eat upon hearing that repugnant noise. Where had it all begun?

* * *

"Yuu-kun, stop it! Slow down!"

Tiedoll's voice was thankfully far away; Kanda had finally gained the speed to run away from the old man. His legs carried him faster than ever before as he dashed through the hallways, his heart full of desperation. The infirmary, hell, why were the hallways so long? Even after having been at the Order for a year, he could never appreciate the vastness of the headquarters.

It finally came into view. Kanda barged in, not bothering to knock, scanning the room for the figure he so frantically needed to see. There, in the corner, by the window. Her face was turned away from him; she seemed all right. What was wrong? She wasn't moving—

"Rima!" he yelled, running to her bedside. A firm hand held him back. He looked up to see the Head Nurse.

"Let me see her!" he shouted.

"She's fine," the old woman said, dragging him towards the door.

"No, if she's fine, let me see her!"

"Child, please," the old woman begged, "not right now! We still have other patients, don't disturb them!"

"I don't give a damn," Kanda snarled, finally breaking free of her firm grip. He ran to Rima's bedside.

"Rima, Rima," he called urgently, "come on, turn around, open your eyes."

There was no movement. He flipped her over so that her face was facing him.

Mugen dropped to the ground with a clank.

"Rima," he breathed.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"She…was brought in this morning," the elderly voice said, cracking slightly. She was crying. "The wounds were so bad…I don't know how it happened."

Rima's face was a grotesque sight. Nothing among the injuries they had sustained in China could have compared to this. Bruises littered her skin color to the point where the original pale color was rare. Her right eye was covered in a puffy layer of tender skin, blue and black; an incarnadine shade colored the places where purple or black didn't dominate. Her neck was streaked with cuts and bruises, some of them openly bleeding.

Who, who, _who_? Rima was hurt, Rima was almost dying, just _who_ had done it—

"Leverrier!" Kanda roared, grabbing Mugen and heading straight for the door. Kill him, kill the old man for hurting Rima to this degree, kill that filthy sonofabit—

"Stop it, Yuu-kun."

Tiedoll's surprisingly strong hands halted Kanda in his dash out.

"Release me, old man!"

"Yuu-kun, please calm down, there's nothing you can do."

Nothing he could do? He could definitely chop that bastard's head off with one swipe of his sword, he could kill that bastard for doing this to Rima.

"Let me go, Tiedoll."

The murderous calm seemed to upset Tiedoll more than his fiery anger.

"No."

"Let. Me. Go."

Tiedoll didn't reply, but firmly steered Kanda back to Rima. Kanda didn't even want to look at her face anymore. The sight of her beat-up, fragile body made his blood boil, made the instinct to murder run wild. Leverrier, Leverrier, _Leverrier_.

"Nurse," Tiedoll said seriously. "Rima-san. How is she?"

The Nurse shook her head tearfully and blew her nose. "So many wounds…kicked, beaten…and some type of hemophilic problem with her blood; no matter what I do, her wounds just bleed and bleed. I've run out of bandages, trying to stop them."

"Do you know what happened?"

Again, a shake of the head. "I only know she was with Hevlaska and Leverrier this morning."

The sound of Leverrier's name made Kanda grip the metal rail surrounding the bed so hard he could've sworn it bent. Tiedoll noticed and pushed him in a chair forcefully before he could break anything else.

"I see. Was it experimentation, perhaps?"

"I don't know. I'm not very clear on what wounds that Innocence could make, but I'm pretty sure that the majority of her physical wounds are from beating."

"Forced synchronization," Kanda said in a dead voice. "I heard them talking about how she couldn't synchronize with her Innocence very well."

"She's a child!" the Nurse said indignantly. "What can they expect? She's a child, barely thirteen years old, they can't expect her to be able to fight already!"

"They expect her to because I can," Kanda said through gritted teeth.

This was all his fault. If only he had pretended that he couldn't use Mugen. If only he hadn't shown off that he could synchronize and fight Akuma. He could take any number of beatings, any kind of torture, just not this, not seeing Rima so broken up she looked like a wrecked doll.

Rima's body began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Oh, no, not again," the Nurse said, tears beginning to flow freely. "No, no, darling, don't cry—"

Kanda snapped his head up, forcing himself to look at her face. Streams of tears flowed from her closed eyes; her lips, caked in bruises and blood, parted open as she moaned and wept.

"Don't hurt them anymore," she said, begging. "No more, no more; they're all dead. Stop it!" she suddenly shrieked, her body leaping up from its stupor.

The Nurse hastily held her down, trying to control the seizures.

"They're all dead, the bodies, the blood," Rima cried, her eyes still closed, the tears still flowing freely. "No more, no more."

"Take him out of here," the Nurse told Tiedoll.

Kanda could feel himself be steered out the infirmary, past the whitewashed walls and the beds. Rima's pitiful face was embedded in his mind. She had never cried like that before. Crybaby as she was, she only shed a few tears before stopping. This uncontrollable crying, this unspeakable agony…they were all lost on him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, scarcely breathing.

Tiedoll stroked his back comfortingly. "I don't know, Yuu-kun."

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded, whipping around and grabbing his teacher by the collar. He was tall enough, strong enough. He needed the answers.

"I don't know, Yuu," his teacher replied tranquilly. "Do not be angry. Calm yourself down. Calm, Yuu. Calm. Like the wind. The sea. The water."

His teacher's painted images, the soothing voice, trumped Kanda's fury, causing him to slump down against the wall.

"Come, Yuu. You just got back from a mission. Let's go eat."

"No."

"Yuu-kun, you have to eat for strength."

Kanda could hear Rima's sobs, muffled as they were through the tightly sealed doors; they were louder than any noise around him.

"Rima's crying. I'm not going to eat. She's suffering."

"Just because she's suffering doesn't mean you have to—"

"Shut up! What do you know? She's suffering; that's all the reason I need to stop doing anything and wishing for it to stop, even if it means me suffering too."

Tiedoll left him alone, for which Kanda was grateful. The Head Nurse came out of the room, shaking her head, and talking to the General in a low voice.

Kanda had a keen sense of hearing, and thus caught every word.

"This is different from before," the nurse said softly. "She's not stopping."

"Crying, you mean?"

"Yes. But it seems like she's doing it unconsciously; I've never seen anything like this before. I'm…worried."

"I as well. But…I don't think any of us could compare to Yuu."

"Of course not. Those children…they have a link that none of us can comprehend."

Tiedoll nodded. "They've gone through trials that none of us know. Their relationship is…indescribable. He insists on not eating, and frankly, even if I were to force it down his throat, I believe his body would reject it as long as he hears her crying."

"Then…perhaps we move him?"

"He refuses to be budged."

Damn straight. Kanda would stay there until Rima stopped crying, until she woke up. He would wait, never moving. Head buried in his hands, just listening to the sound of the crying. Waiting.

* * *

Days passed since Rima was hospitalized. Kanda sat by the door, refusing to eat or budge from his spot. Three days, four days. His body was screaming from hunger but his mind refused the concept of eating. On the fifth day, late at night, he heard the door open. An infinite number of false hopes had passed over the last few days, and he had stopped looking up every time the door opened.

"Yuu-chan, what are you doing here?" a disapproving voice said.

Kanda snapped his head up.

Her face seemed better than before, with the black and purple colors dulled, and her chocolate eyes were thankfully lively. Rima tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest.

"The Nurse says you've been out here for ages," she said, annoyed.

What was she annoyed about? After all, he'd been here waiting for _her_.

He opened his mouth, irritated. "Why are you so—!"

Rima dug into her pocket and shoved something in his open mouth, keeping her hand over it so he couldn't spit the food back out. The unwelcome substance melted on his tongue, that nauseating sweetness. Chocolate.

"Eat it." Her eyes were stern. "I have more."

She dropped the assortment of different colored wrappers into his lap.

"Good?" she asked once he swallowed the candy.

"Disgusting."

"Good," she said, unwrapping more and putting it in his hand. "Eat."

It was like he was the one being comforted, getting saved. Like he was the one almost dying on the hospital bed. Rima's dark eyes never left his once, and there was an unspoken agreement not to talk about what she had been through.

Kanda ate the chocolate in silence under Rima's scrutiny, nasty and revolting as it was, cramming the candy in his mouth. He would never for the life of him eat so much of the despicable matter. But it was his lifeline, the lifeline that Rima threw to him to stop the self-inflicted pain. The chocolate melted in his mouth as they embraced tightly, as Kanda swore silently never to let anyone hurt her again.

He broke his promise so quickly. Rima's synchronization had broken sixty percent. Two weeks later, they were sent to Italy.

* * *

Komui led her to her room, both of them followed by Cross. He opened the door, revealing the entrance to a dormitory full of sunshine and expensive furniture. Clearly, comfort was key.

"These good, Rima-san?" Komui asked.

"That's fine," she said, delighted in the soothing nature of her new lodging.

"I would rather not have girls lodge next door to guys, but we have a shorting when it comes to the Exorcist rooms, since we have so many new ones. I hope you don't mind that you're next to Kanda? You'll be sharing a bathroom."

"She's nothing less of delighted," Cross said dryly.

Rima glared at him.

"It's good, Komui-san. I doubt he would try to do something stupid. Unlike the General here…"

"Whatever." Cross looked around the room. "You've got some pretty fancy decorations, mind you. Komui, my room better be even nicer."

"Of course," Komui said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll take you there right now. Rima-san, we lost track of your suitcases and belongings from your travels these last few years, but we've stocked the closets full with clothing, so hopefully you'll find them to your liking."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you very much, Head Supervisor."

"Stay out of trouble, Rima," Cross said before he shut the door.

"Tch, that's my line."

Rima was left alone in her room, with Tsuki fluttering on to a shelf and resting there, obviously tired. She left her Innocence on against a cushioned stool and explored the bathroom. A long hallway, connecting the two bedrooms and also to an interior bathroom. Marble walls, relatively plain decorations, simply an elegant engraving of vines along the walls. There was a bath as well as a shower in the interior room, with the connecting passage hosting two sinks and one large mirror. Pretty spiffy place.

The room leading to Kanda's room opened. Kanda looked at her wearily.

"Yuu-chan. I didn't know you were there."

"You took forever," he grumbled. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She walked into his room without invitation, examining the adornments. His room was in a traditional Japanese style, decorated with wooden floors and walls and with the earthy colors typical to a "zen" theme. Even the windows were in the circular decoration typical in traditional Japan. It was so like Kanda.

Outside his room was an empty porch. Pillows were shoved along the sides of the walls.

"Your place to meditate?" she remarked, sliding open the door and sitting on one of the cushions, enjoying the quietness.

"Yeah. It's not noisy here, unlike everywhere else. Nothing disturbs my concentration."

He slid down next to her, propping on leg up and resting his hand on it.

Rima eyed his facial features with ever-increasing admiration. Despite the haughty nature of his disposition, Kanda's good looks couldn't be demeaned. She reached over and fingered his bangs.

"What?" he said, irritated.

"They're getting in your eyes," she commented. "Do you want me to cut them?"

"Later," he said. "Your story first."

She sighed. "So insistent."

"You promised, Rima."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

The first thing Rima saw when the stately doors opened was Leverrier. His disgusting, hawk-like face and snake-like eyes. Revolting, disgusting, filthy, the same, no, even worse than the last time she saw it. It was all she could do to control herself from lunging at him and disfiguring his face any further. With much self-control, Gin no Tsuki remained secured on her back.

"Shuki Rima," Leverrier's sickening voice introduced her to the participants of the meeting, who looked at her, interested. Only Cross looked at her with an indifferent smirk, though she could read the warning in his one visible eye behind his glasses.

"Sit down, apprentice," Cross said lazily, his legs propped rudely on the table.

The only empty seat was the one that General Yeegar used to sit in. What a bold invitation on Master's behalf.

"Certainly, Shuki Rima," Leverrier said in what could be considered a kind tone, one that Rima had never heard from him. The damn two-face. "Do sit down."

"Thanks," she said stiffly, ignoring the stares of the onlookers and sitting down between General Cloud Nyne and Cross Marian.

"Now, as you must know, I have invited you here to ask you about your actions over the last five years."

"Interrogate me, you mean," Rima said coldly, unable to keep her mouth in check.

Leverrier's eyes flashed at her correction, but his voice was still remarkably smooth. "Let's not put it that way. Now, to refresh everyone's memory, Shuki Rima was brought to the Main Branch of the Order six years ago, from the Asian Branch. One year after she joined the Order, she and Kanda Yuu were sent to Italy on a mission, where she seemingly disappeared and was assumed to be dead. She has resurfaced as one of General Cross's apprentices, and the Order has only been aware of her existence for one day. Now, Shuki Rima, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

He took a deep breath. "First, what happened five years ago after your mission?"

"Kanda and I were in Italy, as you've already mentioned," Rima said in an extremely mechanical voice. "We ran into some Akuma, and there was one Level Three and another Level Two that evolved to a Level Three shortly after the battle began. For two thirteen year olds, that's a bit much. The Finders were wiped out, and both of us were knocked unconscious. When I came to, I was with General Cross, who had saved us."

"Why did he choose to save you and not Kanda?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"Well, General?"

"She was particularly weak in synchronizing. I didn't have any apprentices then, so I took it upon myself to teach her the right way of using her Innocence."

She resisted rolling her eyes; didn't Cross know that his simulated benevolence wasn't going to fool anyone? Leverrier, however, didn't press the reason. He returned his attention to Rima, who drank her iced water daintily.

"Why did you not tell the Order about your existence?"

"I didn't do it due to the General's orders. If the Order, and consequently the Earl, knew nothing about my existence, the mere fact that I was unknown would be a great asset to my attacks. Not boasting or anything, but I've grown quite strong over the last few years. My strength is a force that is to be reckoned with; the Noah and Millennium Earl now know that. This will hopefully stave him off for a while."

"Hm. Well, then, forgive me since I don't find your story quite as believable as I'd like."

Like the bastard could ever be forgiven.

"You seem to be missing some things. But we'll let them slide, for the sake of time. Now, what have you been doing over the last five years? How far has your synchronization rate," his lips curled into a smirk as he seemed to remember her pathetic attempts before, "progressed?"

"I'm a hyper-critical now."

Her words carried significant weight. All heads swiveled from her to Cross, then back to her.

"A hyper-critical?" Leverrier repeated, stunned. "As in, your synchro rate is above—"

"One hundred percent, yes," Rima said impatiently.

"How long ago did it happen?"

"Three years. After I reached that point, I left General Cross and Allen Walker in India, and traveled to France, since the General wanted me to gain experience fighting by myself."

"I see." Rima watched smugly as Leverrier's face could not contain his surprise and awe. "I see."

"I've got something to suggest," Cross said, interrupting the conversation. "How about letting Rima become a General?"

"A…a General?" Komui said in shock. "She's eighteen! That's insane!"

"Rima is more than well qualified," Cross continued calmly, ignoring Komui. "None of you have ever seen her in battle, so you don't know. She's quite scary."

"A General," Leverrier murmured. "Considering that Kevin Yeegar has died, and we are short one General, this is a tempting proposition. However, I do not trust her."

The corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk as Rima looked at Leverrier's eyes.

"Why is that?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Leverrier glared at her. "You've been following Marian's orders for the last five years. You'd put his over the Pope's! And General Marian is very radical in defying the orders _he's_ given. You should understand."

"Of course," Rima said simply, her smirk painted venomously. "But he got the job done in the end, right?"

Convincing the board of her promotion was Cross's job, but Rima made it clear that she refused to yield any ground to Leverrier. Defiance in the form of compliance.

"I think it's worth a test," General Cloud said. The rest looked at her, surprised. "If she's tested by one of the Generals, not Cross, of course, but someone else of the like. A few judges, some onlookers…we'll decide after that."

"General Nyne—"

"We are short on Exorcists, Leverrier-san," Cloud said coldly. "Having another General to lead the remaining Exorcists is a good idea."

"Nice to see that you agree, Cloud," Cross grinned.  
"It's not you, Cross," she said in the same nonchalant tone. Cross's exuberant face fell, much to Rima's satisfaction. "I remember Shuki Rima from five years ago, and she was considered the weakest one of that generation. I'd like to see how she's changed."

"Me too," General Sokaro said maliciously. "So I'll be the one to test her."

Tiedoll spoke up. "I'd advise against that. You're too reckless; you might end up killing her."

"One test isn't enough," Leverrier said. "At least two rounds. One with her Innocence, the other without. After all, she's Equipment type. Her Innocence could easily be knocked out of her hand; we need to see how she adapts to situations. Is that fine, General Marian?"

Cross looked up at the ceiling, obviously not paying close attention to their plans.

"Yeah, whatever," he said lazily.

"Then I assume you have nothing against me fighting her?" Sokaro asked, cracking his knuckles. "No harm done if I cut your pretty little apprentice up a bit?"

"Sokaro," said Cross confidently, "you're not going to lay a blow on her."

"And now, General, you're overestimating me," Rima said. "General Sokaro, I'd be honored to have the opportunity to cross swords with you."

"That's settled, then," Leverrier said. "Now, I hope you don't mind that I still don't trust you, Shuki Rima. I still have a few more questions. Did you know anything about the Fourteenth and the Ark?"

"The who?" Rima said politely.

"Fourteenth," Leverrier said impatiently. "Judging from your reaction, you didn't, but I highly doubt that you went into the Ark without a clue of what happened."

Rima smiled. "But that's exactly what I did. In gratitude of him saving my life, I followed General Cross's orders blindly. So I'm afraid I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Really now." Leverrier didn't seem convinced. "Well, then, I hope you will start following the Vatican's orders just as blindly."

"I'd be more than happy to."

Lies, lies, lies.

"Then I hope you don't mind that you will be restricted from coming into contact with General Cross Marian until further notice."

The command was anticipated, but Rima had been hoping that they wouldn't issue it. Her mismatching eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's fine," Cross said in her place.

He must have had a plan…probably call her in the middle of the night or something. Rima let Cross's answer stand in place.

"Last thing, then. I will be taking a look at Lenalee Lee's Innocence sometime later. I'd like to take a look at yours, too."

"Certainly."

Her unnatural obedient ambiance seemed to disturb Leverrier, but he didn't comment any further.

"The final orders. General Marian, for the present, you will stay inside Headquarters and be assigned a management position from the Central Office. You are expressly forbidden to communicate with Allen Walker or Shuki Rima. Walker will be put under surveillance and monitored twenty-four hours a day. Inspector Howard Link, you will be in charge of monitoring him."

"Understood," an English man with two moles in the middle of his forehead said.

"Shuki Rima's 'test' will take place at three o'clock this afternoon on the third level training grounds. At two-thirty, meet us at the foyer where Hevlaska resides so we can check your Innocence."

"By all means, Inspector," Rima said indolently, standing up. "I'll see you then."

Following her example, the others began to get up and leave. Komui approached her and Cross.

"I'll show you two to your rooms," he said quietly. "Follow me."

As they walked out of the conference hall after Komui, Rima let out a sigh. The old claustrophobia came roaring back, and her head throbbed painfully.

"Good job," Cross said, patting her back after making sure no one could see their communication. "I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

There was a silence after Rima finished speaking. Kanda had sat as still as a statue throughout her entire recollection. She enjoyed the serenity of simply being around his presence, despite the fact that they were discussing an uncomfortable topic.

Kanda seemed to be gazing off into the distance, his eyes unfocused as the sun beat heatedly down on them. Rima watched him, observing the slightest movement, the softest breath. His muscular arms rippled as he finally shifted his weight, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

"A General, huh?" he finally said.

"You don't like it," she said simply. It wasn't a question; it was a state of fact.

"It's not a bad thing…less people have control over you now." Rima knew he meant Cross. "It's just…you seem farther away."

"It hasn't been decided," she reminded him. "Who knows? I might just stay normal, old Rima. Occupation: Exorcist, and Yuu-chan's girlfriend."

He looked at her, startled at her words.

She grinned. "I'm kidding."

"About what?" he asked warily.

"…The Yuu-chan part."

"…Good choice."

Rima slipped her hand into his, curling her slim fingers between his rather rough ones. She could feel the blisters on his palm from gripping his sword.

"You train too much," she commented, running her free fingers over the palm of his empty hand. "Look at all these blisters…"

"You train too less," he retorted. "Your hands are too smooth."

"I wear gloves."

Their meaningless conversation died away as Rima found herself fixated on Kanda's features. She felt incredibly unworthy of him, his dedication, protection, and handsomeness. All her strong points in physical appearance seemed to pale compared to his.

"What?" he said, self-conscious of her stare.

She didn't reply, but instead brought her hands up to his face.

"Rima, what are you doing—"

She kissed his cheek softly, too cowardly to actually kiss him for real, but savoring the taste of his cool skin regardless. One split second later, Kanda grabbed her around the waist and slammed her down onto the pillows, keeping her so close to him that she could feel his hot breath on her neck. His arms were trembling slightly as he breathed harshly to calm himself down.

"I told you," he said sternly, "not to tempt me."

"Sorry, sorry," she said, sighing and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'll control myself."

She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Kanda seemed adamant not to do anything until…well, until when? It wasn't like they could get married in the middle of a w ar.

"I'm tired," he said, voice reflecting his weariness.

"I'll leave you alone, then," she said, struggling to escape his clutches.

He pulled her tighter to him.

"Stay," he said.

"Didn't you say that we couldn't sleep together like before?" she said sarcastically.

"Whatever," was his crude reply.

Rima buried her nose by his head and smiled as she inhaled his wonderful scent. Her hands played with his silky hair, which, sadly enough, was of better quality than her own.

Really, he was perfect.

"I'll kill you if you run away while I'm asleep," he said warningly.

"I won't."

Her own breathing aligned with his as the two of them fell asleep outside, surrounded by the warm zephyrs of fading summer. Their bodies were pressed tightly to each other, the same way they had comforted each other so many times before.

Rima's last thought before falling asleep. Let Yuu-chan take his time. If she could stay frozen in the moment of blissful tranquility, her life would have been satisfied.


	9. Jealousy

**Chapter 8: Jealousy**

Her pale hand grasped the cold water handle and turned it sharply, unleashing the icy liquid. It ran over her head, refreshingly cool.

"Yuu-chan," she called, her voice somewhat muffled as she spoke to the sink, "what time is it?"

"Two," he answered.

Rima entered her room and headed straight to the closet. Her black uniform, sturdy as it was, was dreadfully hot. She sought after something soft, cotton, and comfortable. Choosing her clothes by touch, she dragged out a long-sleeve white top with an Oriental design and a pair of rather risqué black shorts. Rima changed hastily as she heard Kanda complain about her slowness. He was irritated after waking up from a nap.

"Tsuki," she said, reaching up to the shelf and hitting her Golem lightly. "Wake up, we've got to go."

Tsuki flew down and balanced himself on her head. Rima checked to make sure her Innocence was secured in place, and opened the door to join Kanda.

"Did you say where Hevlaska was?" he asked as they walked through the long hallway.

"Yeah," Rima answered, tying on her protective black gloves that covered the palm of her hand, leaving her fingers unhindered. "Leverrier says that he wants to check my Innocence."

The two of them walked briskly to their destination; the doors creaked open, and they entered the atrium. Lenalee, Komui, and Leverrier were all already there.

"Perfect timing," Leverrier said. "We're finished with Lenalee."

Rima unhooked her sword from her back and handed it to Hevlaska's hands. Her eyes flashed unnaturally, reminding Hevlaska of their deal.

"Just a brief summary, Hevlaska," Leverrier ordered.

"She's Equipment type," Hevlaska said slowly. "This Innocence's highest synchronization rate is well over one hundred percent…but it's the same one that she had so much trouble synchronizing with five years ago."

"Are you sure? Didn't you say her Innocence was destroyed? That's how we confirmed her death."

"Perhaps…I made a mistake," Hevlaska said hesitatingly. "It's possible that she's learned to conceal the presence."

"Are you sure?" Leverrier thundered.

"…Yes."

A wave of relief washed over Rima. Her secret was safe. She flashed Hevlaska a look of gratitude and turned triumphantly to Leverrier.

"Well?" she said smugly. "Is that satisfactory?"  
"For now," Leverrier replied. "Anything else, Hevlaska?"

"She…has eight other Innocence with her."

"What?" was the surprised exclamation.

"I forgot to mention them before," Rima said with a slight trace of apology. Cross hadn't reminded her. "They're the fruits of my labor over the course of five years."

Rima inhaled slowly and brought the Innocence out of her own body, the eight sparkling lights glowing in the palm of her hand. She handed them over to Hevlaska.

"Hopefully, Inspector, that will convince you that I've been productive and efficient."

"I see," Leverrier seemed to not want to voice his astonishment. "Well then, good work. We'll go to the training grounds now; see if you're any better than before."

Rima scoffed. His tone was so hopeful. She'd prove him wrong.

Lenalee ran up to join them.

"You returned your Innocence to Hevlaska, Lenalee-san?" Rima inquired.

"Yes, my synchro rate is less than ten percent. She said it was the best course of action." Lenalee's step was much lighter than before; her boots must have placed a burden on her legs. "Oh, and just Lenalee is fine, Rima-san. Or can I just call you Rima?"

"That's fine, too," Rima laughed.

"I hope you really are as good as you've made out," Kanda said dryly as they led the way to the training grounds. "Even if you are against a General, I hope you don't get beaten to a pulp."

"I'll be fine," Rima returned confidently.

They arrived at the training grounds, a large, desolate arena with a smooth gravel pavement. Sokaro was already there, saw-like Innocence gripped in his hand. He turned at the sounds of their footsteps.

"Looks like you're here," he grinned maliciously at them.

Rima nodded and noticed the other "judges" lined along the wall. Cloud, Tiedoll, Cross, Bak, Renee Epstein, and some bystanders: Allen, Lavi, Chaoji, Miranda, and an old man whom Rima assumed to be Lavi's grandfather.

"What is this, some kind of entertainment scene?" Rima grumbled.

"A fight between a General and a newcomer is pretty uncommon, if you ask me," Lenalee answered. "They're all interested!"

"Whatever," Rima said, feigning indifference. "You guys go join the others. It might get messy."

"Good luck, Rima!" Lenalee said cheerfully.

Kanda just scoffed and made his way across the field. Rima frowned. Not even the slightest word of encouragement? Then again, he didn't want her to become a General, so it was understandable.

"Sorry for the wait," she apologized to Sokaro as she took her place a good twenty feet away from him.

"You better be worth it. I haven't had a good fight in a while."

Rima unhooked Gin no Tsuki from her back and prepared her stance.

Her silver eye gleamed. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

* * *

"She is so hot," Kanda heard Lavi say dreamily.

"Keep your impertinent comments to yourself, brat," his grandpa scolded.

Kanda's thoughts exactly.

"Seriously, Gramps? Look at her! Such nice legs…gorgeous face…and pretty good bust—"

Kanda's hand knocked into the side of Lavi's face with unrestrained force.

"Sorry about that," he said coolly. "My hand slipped."

"Yuu!" Lavi said indignantly. "This is totally not fair! You can't hit me—I was _complimenting_ her. Besides, you two aren't even officially 'dating,' and it's not like I'm hitting on her directly."

"Your crude comments are a pretty much an indication of 'hitting on her'," a voice behind both of them said nonchalantly.

They turned around to see the redheaded General, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Instead of arguing over her physical endowments, why don't you watch the fight? You might learn a little something."

The two teenagers turned to the fight obediently.

"She's amazing," Allen said in awe, watching his sempai in great respect.

Rima's slim figure disappeared in midair and reappeared behind Sokaro. Her every movement was explicitly conducted, without the slightest bit of energy wasted. Even Kanda was surprised. This was Rima? The little girl who couldn't even hold a sword without toppling over?

"Surprised, kid?" Cross smirked, as if he knew what Kanda was thinking.

"…Somewhat."

"Not the girl you knew before, eh? She's changed a lot; I'm sure you know that."

Kanda didn't like Cross. Then again, he didn't like a lot of things. But Cross's familiarity when speaking about Rima irked him, and it made Kanda suspicious of the lurking possibility that Cross liked her more than he let on.

"Neither of them have activated their Innocence," Cross continued, unaware of Kanda's speculations. "Sokaro is testing her, trying to see how long she can last without using her Innocence's special ability. He wants to figure hers out before she figures out his. Of course, Rima's not that stupid. She can last a perfectly long time without using anything but her sword."

The black-clad General was getting impatient at their standstill of a battle.

"Too scared to activate your Innocence, girly?" he taunted.

"I would say the same to you," Rima answered breezily, her black hair flying as their weapons clanged together. "I'm following your pace, after all."

"My pace?" Sokaro sneered. "Fine then."

The two saws in his hand twirled at a frightening speed, blurring into a wheel-like shape. Rima stared at it, unfazed by the apparent demonstration of power.

"Here I come."

The General faded from sight, his speed having increased with his weapon's upgrade. Rima stayed in place for a moment, unperturbed by his disappearance. Kanda noticed the skin around her knuckles draw taut as her grip tightened.

In a blur, she jumped up just as Sokaro came crashing down, the revolving saws slamming into the ground with considerable force. The rubble from the collision flew out into the walls.

"Dodged, huh?" Sokaro said spitefully. "Not too bad."

"Thank you," Rima said warily, having landed ten feet away. "Your Innocence…what's its name?"

"Kyouki," Sokaro said with a sneer. "Madness."

"Figures," she said cryptically. "I don't think we'll be pulling out any special abilities right now, considering that we have onlookers…but your Innocence, its basic ability is to revolve at incredible speeds to the point where the blades heat and can cut through anything."

She closed her left, brown eye. "Is that the basic gist?"

"Pretty observant," Sokaro admitted. "But that wasn't it's greatest speed."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I won't be able to see it if I look normally…"

Kanda shuddered involuntarily upon noticing the sudden iciness surrounding Rima's motionless figure. He turned unwillingly to Cross.

"What's up with her eye?"

"Let's her see things better."

Kanda looked at him angrily.

"Like teacher, like student," he said, irritated. "What's up with you two? Stop being so damn vague. Tell me what's going on already."

"Rude brat, aren't you? We have reasons," he hissed, glancing furtively in Leverrier's direction. "Ask me later. Just watch."

Sokaro's weapon began to rotate at an even higher rate, to the point where the metal blades glowed a bright orange from the increased friction. Rima's one open eye narrowed imperceptibly as Sokaro disappeared from view again.

She leaped forward immediately, just as Sokaro slammed the blades down. He continued his offensive onslaught, his movements incredibly swift and almost unreadable. Even Kanda, who was able to see even the slightest movements, had trouble keeping up with him. Rima parried each blow almost lazily, her silver eye shimmering as it picked up the smallest excursion of energy.

"She's getting pressured," Cross remarked.

The words had scarcely died away when Rima landed firmly on the ground and spontaneously jumped far to Sokaro's left.

"Getting scared?" Sokaro mocked. "That jump was a bit far."

"Hakuhebi."

Kanda watched, unsurprised, as her weapon shifted into a long white marble spear.

"A lance?" Sokaro said in simulated terror. "Hate to disappoint you, girl, but lances are too straight-forward. I could chop it to pieces the moment you throw it."

Rima didn't answer. Her silver eye seemed to swirl with an unnatural misty color as she tapped the floor lightly with her feet. She jabbed her spear deep into the ground.

"Come," she said daringly.

Sokaro contorted his lips into a savage grin. "Gladly."

He lashed out towards her, his spinning weapon a red blur in his hand. Rima stood calmly…too calmly. Kanda's brow furrowed. Why was she just standing there?

"Don't get agitated," Cross said, noticing the crease between Kanda's eyes. "She has a plan."

The General took out a cigarette and lit it. He seemed too laid back; was he that confident in Rima's abilities? That she was easily on par with a General?

Sokaro's blade was at an inch away from her nose when Rima's eye suddenly seemed to radiate an ephemeral color. She gripped the thin pole with both of her gloved hands and swung it up, causing bits of gravel to fly into the air. Kanda could hear the whirring sound of the rotating saws demolishing the stone to particles. The spear caught right between the two blades, right at the bolt where they were joined, halting its circulation.

Sokaro took a step back, surprise showing through his rubber-like mask, as he gazed at the point of her spear. She had put a stop to Kyouki and checkmated him in one go.

"Your blades aren't the same length apart," she explained calmly, her silver eye even more alarming than before. "I simply counted the rhythm as each passed by, and moved Hakuhebi the moment I saw the correct opening. Since your saws rotate in a circle, there has to be a radius, so stopping the connection at the bolt itself stops your rotation all together."

"Not bad, girl," Sokaro said genuinely.

"Thank you." Her shoulders relaxed.

"Don't let your guard down!" Sokaro yelled, aiming a kick at her.

Rima recoiled, trying to grab her lance as she leapt away. The tip seemed to be stuck, however, between the two blades, and all she could do was extend the lance as she jumped.

"So you can make it any length, eh?" Sokaro observed. "Well, what if I just—"

The saws began to rotate forcefully, slicing the lance clean in two.

"Cut it in half?"

Kanda watched as Rima's pink lips turned into a frown.

"You didn't have to cut it," she pouted. "It makes it ugly. But…never mind."

The remaining part of her lance gleamed in an ethereal aura, and vein-like strands extended and connected to the severed part of her lance.

"What the hell?"

Sokaro leaped out of the way of the snake-like veins, watching, somewhat horrified, as they wrapped around the white, sharp point of her lance.

"My Innocence repairs easily," Rima said simply, her eye scanning the reparation. "I simply have to change it into a form where things are disconnected."

The veins held the disconnected head of the spear as the entire pole snapped back to her arm and darkened into an ebony-colored bow.

"Kuroi Hoshi."

She aimed the three arrows and fired instantaneously.

Kanda watched warily as Sokaro dodged the arrows—barely. The force with which the arrows hit the ground was incredible; the place where the arrows hit were left dented and cracked.

"This isn't right," Komui said suddenly. "Her Innocence snapped in half; reattaching itself is an odd happening."

"Komui, you're just sad that you don't get to repair it," Cross said with an indifferent roll of his eyes.

Kanda could sense that Cross was hiding something about Rima's Innocence. Reattachment _was_ uncommon; his Mugen, which had been shattered to pieces after sustaining a considerable amount of damage, had to be repaired. Self-repairing Innocence after it had been sliced in half was a phenomenon Kanda didn't trust entirely.

"That's enough," Leverrier suddenly called out, unaware of their conversation. "We need to move on to the non-Innocence trial."

Rima hopped down from where she had perched, up on a windowsill. Sokaro seemed angry at the fact that their battle had stopped.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. "I was about to destroy her."

"In your dreams, General Sokaro," Cross said sardonically. "She pretty much kicked your ass."

"Let's not argue about this, all right?" Rima said, having finally opened both of her eyes. "Thank you for your help, General Sokaro."

She approached the rest of the Exorcists.

"Well?" she said anxiously, as if wishing not to displease them with her abilities. "Nothing too special, right?"

"You've got amazing form," Lavi said eagerly.

"And good reactions," Allen put in.

"And a lot of strength," Lenalee added.

The three of them turned to Kanda, who had stayed stubbornly silent, arms crossed across his chest.

"Kanda, say something!" Allen said. "Her battle was awesome!"

"Allen-kun, he doesn't need to," Rima said, laughing. "You guys are embarrassing me—"

"You've got a freaky Innocence," Kanda said callously.

He observed her reaction. He could decipher caution in her eyes, disappearing quickly as she recovered herself.

"It's just different," she said, returning the bow to its original silver claymore form. "That's all."

"Mm hm."

"Next battle," Leverrier said shortly. "Kanda, you'll be her opponent."

Rima whirled around to face him. "What?"

"I heard that Kanda is quite an accomplished martial artist," Leverrier said, his dark eyes gleaming evilly. "He'll be a good opponent."

"I refuse," Rima said automatically.

Kanda looked at her, unsurprised.

"Excuse me?" Leverrier scowled.

"I said, I refuse," Rima returned evenly. "I refuse to fight Kanda Yuu."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice—"

"I'm afraid I do. If this means that I won't be a General, that's fine. I will not fight Kanda."

"Rima," Cross interjected angrily, "what are you saying—"

"General Cross," she interrupted, "I'm afraid we're under orders not to have any contact with each other. Please refrain from speaking to me."

Kanda laughed inwardly as he noticed the half-grin creep up to Rima's lips. Cross glared at her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Leverrier demanded. "I'm appointing your opponent, and you're refusing to fight him?"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty damn close," Rima responded coldly.

"Why—"

"Rima and my styles of fighting without weapons are very similar," Kanda said. "There will be no point in us sparring; it's just going to be a standstill. You'd best choose someone else."

"That's a ridiculous reason," Leverrier fumed. "Kanda Yuu, Shuki Rima, I order you to—"

"I'm not fighting for your entertainment," Rima said edgily. "If it pleases you to see me fight someone I've known all these years, then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed."

Rima's cold eyes gave Leverrier a frigid stare, as if daring him to demand anything else.

"I think one battle is quite enough," Cloud said professionally, walking over to the crowd. "I, like others, I'm sure, am very surprised and pleased with Shuki Rima's performance. I believe the last match was more than enough for us to make a fair judgment."

Leverrier pouted silently, but Cloud's words were met with murmurs of assent from the rest of the General, and he could not disagree.

"Shall we just voice our opinions then?" Cross said with a smirk.

"Sure," Cloud shrugged. "Cross, we'll start with you."

"Obviously, yes."

"I say yes as well," Cloud said.

"No," Sokaro said. Kanda noticed Rima's eyes flicker with amusement.

"No," Leverrier said curtly. "She doesn't follow orders."

Rima laughed softly.

"Yes," Renee Epstein said with a triumphant smile.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. Of course she would encourage it. After all, the Epstein family had sponsored the catastrophic project that made Rima and him what they were. She'd love to see a successful guinea pig of her failures ascend to a higher rank.

"…Yeah," Bak said.

"…No," Komui said apologetically. "No, don't look at me like that, General Cross. You know my concerns. She's too young to be a General; it's better for her to stay on missions with the other Exorcists. Given, she's strong, but I'm still worried."

"Whatever," Cross said gruffly.

They all turned to Tiedoll, the last contender.

"…I must agree with Komui," he said finally.

Cross let out an angry hiss. "All this does is make it a tie. Who are we going to ask to judge? The Oceanic Branch head isn't here, so he obviously can't make a decision."

"Let the other Exorcists decide," Leverrier said.

"Fine," Cross snapped. "Allen?"

"Er…uh…I mean, yes, of course!" Allen said hastily, buckling under Cross's unnerving glare.

"Yes," Lavi said cheerfully.

"No," Bookman said slowly. "She's too young. Such a young General has never been documented in history. It's too risky to try it now."

"…I say no as well. I have to follow my brother," she added defensively to Cross's look of incredulity.

All heads turned to Kanda. Last deciding vote. Why the hell was it up to him? He couldn't partake in the vote and be expected to stay impartial. Cross's one eye seemed to bore into his mind, challenging him to refuse.

"No," he said finally. He felt spiteful satisfaction as Cross's lips curled into a snarl.

Rima let out a sigh. Kanda noticed her exchange glances with Cross. He felt a wave of anger and jealousy sweep through him. What was the meaning? What were they planning?

"That's that, then," Leverrier said vindictively. "Shuki Rima will stay a normal Exorcist until further notice."

Rima ran a hand through her hair. "No point in arguing." The comment seemed to be more directed towards Cross than herself.

She shouldered her weapon and looked at the clock ticking on the wall.

"Four o'clock. It's a bit early for dinner," she remarked, her easy nature contrasting with Cross's scowl. "Yuu-chan, I'll cut your hair?"

He was surprised that she wasn't angry with him. Hadn't he foiled her plans? Got in her way? He justified his decision mentally; it was her fault for hiding things anyway. He would have supported her decision if she would just tell him what was going on…but in the face of Rima's kind smile, he felt his justification weaken. Guilt. Such a corrupting feeling.

"I'll see you guys later," Rima said cheerfully with a wave to the other bystanders. "Yuu, hurry up."

"Can you cut my hair too, Rima-chan?" Lavi called out longingly.

Kanda's hand slipped and connected forcefully with the side of Lavi's face again.

"I'll cut it," he said threateningly. "I'll shave you bald."

"Not you," Lavi whimpered, holding his cheek. "Kanda, you're such a bastard…"

Rima laughed. "Bye, Lavi-kun. We'll see you at dinner."

Cross growled inwardly as he watched his idiotic, stupid apprentice leave the training grounds with her long-lost love. The _dumbass_. She could've argued about the final decision restricting her from being a General. Didn't she know how much this set them off track? They really would have to make clandestine meetings so that he could give her further orders.

It was all that kid's fault. Cross hated his abnormal sharp perception. He seemed to know when Cross was being vague, and since he couldn't confront Rima about it, he would confront Cross. Brilliant idea, except Cross wasn't about to spill all their secrets out to some _kid_ who was obviously infatuated with her.

"A pity," Cloud murmured beside him. "She's a brilliant fighter. How in the world did someone so pathetically weak change so much over the last five years?"

"She was actually quite the prodigy," Cross grunted as the party disbanded. He and Cloud walked out of the side doors, back to his room. "Learned half the stuff herself. Of course, if it hadn't been for my amazing instructions, she'd still be terrible."

Cloud chuckled. "I doubt that. Still, she'll be a fantastic asset to our forces. She has incredible control over her Innocence, especially since it's Equipment type. I'm surprised, Cross. You managed to raise such a headstrong girl."

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a natural at everything."

Cloud rolled her eyes and turned down an opposite hall.

"Hey, Cloud, why don't you drink some wine with me?"

"In return, why don't you tell me a few things you're hiding?"

"What?"

Cloud turned and smirked.

"You don't think I'll blindly believe all the bull you're telling Leverrier, right? That girl's special, and you know it. So why don't you fess up? I'd like to be in on the secrets too."

Was it _that_ obvious?

"Actually, Cloud, I think I'll just drink wine by myself."

"That protective of her, eh? Fine, then, I'll just figure them out myself."

With a wave of her hand and a screech from her monkey-like Innocence, Cloud disappeared down the stairs. Cross let out a groan. This was going to be a hell lot harder than he had hoped.

* * *

Kanda followed Rima out of the training room, up the stairs and back into her dorm. It was fashioned in the Western style, with elaborate furnishing and accessories.

"Where do you want to cut it?" he asked grudgingly.

"In the restroom," she said, reaching into a drawer and withdrawing a pair of long gold scissors. She snipped them practically. "These will do."

Kanda groaned and dragged a chair in front of the large mirror that their shared bathroom hosted. Rima opened the curtains of the window, letting the golden sunshine flood the room. She pulled the hair-tie out of his hair and let the black masses fall over her nimble fingers.

"You have such nice hair," she commented, running her hands through it. "I'm jealous."

"Just cut it already," Kanda said, stifling a yawn. "I'm tired and hungry."

"And yet you did nothing all day."

Rima wet a towel and ran the cloth through his hair, dampening it so she could cut it easily. She picked up the scissors and began to cut. Kanda closed his eyes to the mechanical and oddly comforting snips.

"I'm going to leave it long, since you'll look weird with short hair," she said. "I'll just thin it a bit…and then I'll get around to your bangs."

"Whatever."

"You're surprisingly calm about this. Hasn't it occurred to you that I could completely mess up and make you bald?"

"I'll kill you if you do. I'm not really worried; you've cut it so many times before."

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was a pause, save for the snipping sound of her shears. Strands of hair fell to the ground beside him.

"Rima," he said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you refuse to fight me today?"

The snipping quickened.

"I thought you knew."

"Is it still the same reason? Or did you have an ulterior motive?"

"And why would you think that?"

"Because it's funny that you'd remember every little promise we've made to each other."

He heard her let out a scoff.

"Of course I remember. And that one wasn't a little one."

* * *

Rima stared at Yuu furiously.

"You broke it."

Yuu gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," the eleven-year old said. "It was an accident."

They were in a small bedroom, one of the many of the Main Black Order Branch.

"It's only been a week since Zhu-san gave it to me," Rima said angrily. "I haven't even gotten around to flying it! Why'd you have to go swinging around your new sword anyway?"

Yuu winced.

"I said I was sorry."

Rima gazed at the broken kite in her hands, the shimmering yellow colors snapped in two. She felt another surge of anger.

"This isn't fair," she said bitterly. "Zhu-san giving Yuu-chan a sword…because Yuu-chan's so much stronger. But my present broke apart so easily."

"It's not like that," Kanda insisted. "Zhu-san just gave me a sword because he knew I wanted one, but—"

"And he thought I didn't? Of course not. Because I'm weak. Rima is weak."

Kanda reached over and grabbed her shoulders.

"That's not it!" he said. "It…it's just going to take some time."

"Time?" she repeated in biting sarcasm. "Yuu-chan, don't try to comfort me! I know what you really think! Rima can't fight, she can't last very long on the stupid machines, she—"

"Stop it!" Yuu yelled.

"No," Rima said coldly. Her coffee eyes flashed in fury.

She felt a cold hand connect with her cheek, the ringing sound of a slap reverberating in her ear. Kanda looked just as surprised as she felt for slapping her.

"I…I didn't mean to, Rima, I swear—"

"I hate you, Yuu-chan," she said, hot tears welling up in her eyes as she held her cheek. "I hate you, I don't ever want to talk to you again!"

She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Yuu-chan hit her, Yuu-chan hated her, well she hated him too, she was angry, she was furious, she was…

Jealous.

Jealous of his talent, jealous of his strength, jealous of his new sword. She looked at the remnants of her kite. It wasn't really important. It was just a toy, just a farewell gift. But she hated it all the same. Why was she weak? Why couldn't Zhu-san see her on the same level as he saw Yuu? Just because he could see the flower—

Endless waves of guilt filled her tiny body. The flower. Why was she jealous of that? That horrid thing, that illusion, someone Yuu-chan had to see all the time—

Rima opened the door hastily and reentered the room.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan!" she said, running over to him.

He lifted up his head, and Rima could see on his face the remains of the same salty liquid that was coursing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated, hugging him tightly. "I don't hate you, I'm sorry for saying something so nasty."

She felt Yuu's hands come up and hug her back.

"I'm sorry too," he mumbled.

"I don't want to fight with Yuu-chan anymore," Rima hiccupped, wiping her tears away. "I'll never fight with Yuu-chan again, I swear."

"And I won't ever hit Rima again," she heard Yuu say softly. "I'm sorry."

Why was he sorry? She had made him _cry_. Yuu, of all people. She had the power to hurt him, and they both knew it. She would never use that power again, never see his tear-stained face again.

The two children stayed where they were, embracing each other tightly. Rima's kite fluttered to the floor, blending in with the golden sunshine. Forget the materialistic gifts. Only Yuu-chan was important.

* * *

The scissors snipped at his forehead. Kanda's eyes remained closed as Rima worked with his bangs.

"Your hair's getting in your eyes," she said. "Didn't it ever bother you?"

"Not really." The meaningless talk about his hair hardly distracted him from what he really wanted to ask.

"Rima."

"Yes?"

"When we were kids, you said you didn't want to fight with me anymore, right?"

"Yeah."

"So the reason you're hiding things now is because you're afraid that if I knew, we'd get in a fight."

Her hand seemed to be shaking slightly. Kanda pressed on relentlessly.

"Isn't that right, Rima?"

"Damn it, Yuu," she said angrily, "why do you have to know? Don't ask me, all right?"

The shaking seemed to be getting worse. She was weakening.

"What, you want me to go ask your dear General?" he said savagely. "Fine, I'll do that, and see what dear General Cross has to say about it—"

"Why do you have to say it like that?" she said, her tone crossed between fury and worry.

"Because I feel like you two are hiding more than you let on, and that includes your relationship. Just a teacher-student thing, or more than that?" The words sounded horribly ugly coming out of his mouth.

"What re you saying?" she demanded, her voice rising. "What the hell are you saying? That me and Cross have something going on? Are you insane?"

Kanda opened his eyes and looked at her coolly. "Then tell me what's really going on."

"Yuu, you're such a—"

Her hand slipped as she struggled to find an appropriate insult, and Kanda could feel the scissors cut across his cheek. Rima's eyes widened at the sight of the dripping crimson liquid.

Kanda brought a hand up to his cheek and felt the wound. It was deep, and the blood wasn't stopping. He gave Rima a cold stare.

"Yuu, let me see it," she said softly, trying to pull his hand away. "I need to wash it."

"No," he said firmly. "Not until you tell me something."

"What do you want me to say?" she said desperately.

"Tell me one thing you're hiding."

Rima looked frantically between his cut and his dark eyes. She leaned close and tried pulling his hand away again.

"Rima," he said warningly.

""Just one thing," she said, worry causing her brow to crease.

"Fine."

"I'm on borrowed time," she said, her voice so quiet he could hardly hear. "Just like you."

Anxiety coursed through his veins, and he knew Rima could see it in his eyes, because she tried even harder to see his wound.

"Why?" he demanded. "You've got to explain!"

"No, you said one thing, and that was it. Now let me see—"

"No—"

With a final tug, she pulled his hand away from his face, the thick blood smearing across his cheek.

"I'm not letting you treat it, Rima, tell me what's going on first—"

Rima leaned close to his ear. Thinking she was going to tell him the explanation, he tilted his head in her direction. He could feel her tongue brush against his cheek, across the cut.

Kanda immediately flared. "Rima, stop it—"

She wrapped her arm around his head, forcing him to stay put and not struggle, as she continued licking the nick. Great way to distract him. Fantastic, actually. Very successful. Like he could actually think of demanding an answer when she was right at his face, her warm breath touching his cheek, her silky tongue gliding across his skin. What could he do?

Kanda could feel the adrenaline run to his head as desire overcame reason and motive. He pushed Rima away from him, shoving her forcefully against the wall as he stood in front of her, his mind in a frenzy. Rima looked at him, her expression beckoning. Damn, he was really useless when it came to her. His masculine instinct roared inside his heart, and he succumbed.

Their lips touched, gently and hesitant at first; the kiss became more forceful and impassioned as Kanda lost all reason and found how much he relished it, her sweet lips, her velvety skin. Free to him, open, belonging to him.

He felt Rima wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He could feel the little restraint that either of them had on themselves when it came to this kind of physical touch. Her wants and desires were shamelessly clear, his were as well, and there was nothing to stop them. One of his hands instinctively slipped down to her leg, trailing up and down her thigh, the other sliding under her shirt up her back, the gentle caress causing Rima to shudder in apprehension. She locked around his neck tighter, her thin fingers running through his hair. How long they continued kissing, he didn't know, but he did know that if they stayed like that forever, he wouldn't give a damn. Woe to those who interrupted them—

A sudden banging on Rima's door jolted them out of their intimacy.

"Rima-chan!" Lavi's voice called from the hallway. "Let's go to dinner!"

"…Y-yeah," she answered, her cheeks flushed. "Go on ahead, I'll be there in a second."

There was an awkward silence as she and Kanda simply gazed in each others eyes, neither knowing what to say. Kanda deemed it appropriate to remove his hand from under her clothes, causing her to blush even further.

"First kiss went a little far," she whispered.

"I guess so."

She seemed surprised at his composure.

"…The bleeding stopped," she said, touching the cut.

"Good."

"…I guess I'm not finished with your hair."

"Want to finish it?"

"Yes…mpfh."

He cut her off with another kiss, feeling her relax immediately in his arms. The golden sun twinkled innocently as its rays warmed the marble floors. Kanda would learn to control himself better, but for now…he pulled her closer…let him have what he wanted.


	10. Dreams

**Chapter 9: Dreams**

Rima sat up in her bed, tired but wide awake. The moon shone through the window, its silver beams illuminating the elegantly carpeted floor. She couldn't sleep. Tsuki came fluttering down in front of her, wondering why she was sitting up.

"What?" she asked, stretching its face. "I can't sleep."

She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, her mind unwillingly recalling the day's events. Her match with Sokaro, and the more interesting episode afterward. Just the thought of Kanda, his handsomeness and naturally enticing nature, made her cheeks burn.

Rima climbed out of the queen-sized bed, taking a pillow with her.

"Tsuki, I'm going to go see if Yuu-chan is awake. You go back to sleep."

The silver Golem obliged and flew back to its designated space on a shelf. Rima grabbed a pillow and waltzed over to the bathroom, pushing open the door to Kanda's room. She smiled at the Japanese decorations; regardless of what he said, Kanda really did miss home.

He was sitting on the side of his bed, shirtless, a glass of ice water dangling in his hand. His forehead was covered in perspiration, and his eyes were alarmed as he looked up at her, noticing her entrance.

"Can't sleep either?" she said, sitting beside him.

"Why are you awake?' he asked hoarsely.

"It seems that I have temporary insomnia tonight," she said lightly. She touched his damp head gently, comfortingly. "It looks like you do too."

Kanda let out a sigh and set the glass of water on the counter, his dark eyes closing as he relaxed to her massaging hands.

"Bad dream?" she murmured. "You look exhausted."

He simply shook his head, taking her hands into his.

"What are you here for?" he questioned.

"Just to see if you were awake. I was hoping you weren't so I could see your sleeping face." She smiled.

"No, you're just here to bother me," he said.

"It could be taken that way too," she grinned. "Let me stay?"

He groaned and leaned down on his pillows.

"With you around, I'm really not going to get any sleep tonight," he grumbled, but he was already scooting over to make room for her.

"I'll be quiet." She laid down beside him, snuggling close. "What was your dream? You can tell me."

"Che, just like how you tell _me_ everything. Why don't you tell me why you're on borrowed time, like me?"

She gave him a perplexed look. "I thought you could figure that out yourself."

"What?"

Rima rolled her eyes. "I mean, we _were_ both parts of the failure of a project they sponsored in Asia. Wasn't the ability to use our life sources as our strength one of the desired results? My ability to do so just showed up later."

"So…do you have one too? The tattoo, I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"You would ask something so inappropriate," she said teasingly. "Just kidding, it's not on my chest. It's on the back of my neck."

"Let me see."

She rolled over, exposing her back to him. She felt him push aside strands of hair, his slender fingers trailing over her nape.

"How far has it gone?"

"Not as far as yours," she said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

He sighed again, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and drawing her to him protectively.

"I just dreamt that you disappeared again," he muttered by her ear. "That you left me behind like before."

"That's it?" she said. "I don't believe that's enough to wake you up so suddenly."

His grip tightened.

"You left with that General," he said even quieter.

Rima turned to him, trying to control the feelings of disbelief and anger welling up in her chest. She knew that Kanda was worried, worried that she would leave, but why was he so obsessed with Cross? He was her _teacher_, for heaven's sake. That was it.

"You are over-thinking it," Rima said evenly. "If you're worried about Cross, that's understandable. But can't you at least trust _me_ a little bit? Do you really think I'd leave you for him? The mere idea is absurd, Yuu."

She could read guilt in his face.

"I know," he said unwillingly. "But…five years is a long time…and you're hardly telling me anything."

Rima kissed him gently. She was pleased with his immediate relaxation, the releasing tension in his muscles. He brought his hand to her head, pushing her face closer to his. She savored the taste of his lips, took pleasure in the cool silk feeling under her skin as her fingers moved up and down his well-built chest. She could hear him whisper her name, his hot breath trailing to her ear, his unbridled hunger and desire evident. Rima hugged him tighter, marveling at the incredible firmness of his body. She shuddered involuntarily as she felt Kanda's hands slide under her thin shirt, up her spine, his fingers dancing on her bare back. He pushed the fine cloth up, exposing her navel, running his callused fingers up and down her bare skin as he simply watched her face, her reactions to his touch.

"You shouldn't come to my room like this," he said huskily. "I can easily lose control."

He pulled her top back down and merely placed one arm around her.

"You don't seem to mind," she said, catching her breath as he pressed his lips to her cheek. "Besides, I think my point is proven."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "What point?"

Rima brought her hands up to his face, brushing against his cheeks softly. "That I couldn't possibly do anything like that with any other man. I think that is very obvious."

Kanda gave her half a grin.

"Fine. I yield."

"As you should have from the very beginning."

He touched her neck, fingering the gold chain.

"What's this?"

"Don't take it off," she said hastily.

His dark eyes misted over in suspicion.

"What is it, Rima?"

"It's something that would save me in a life or death situation," she said tiredly, "but would jeopardize my life force. So don't take it off."

"So it controls how much you use of the marking?"

"Sort of…it doesn't let me use more than one percent."

"Rima—"

"Don't worry about it, Yuu. It's just a precautionary measure."

She brushed aside his bangs.

"The haircut looks good," she said, pleased with herself and attempting to change the subject. "You look even better."

"Whatever. Looks don't really matter to me." Kanda let go of the chain and stroked her neck.

"Because you're so used to seeing yourself in the mirror, the effect's worn off," Rima grinned. "I'm sure many girls have tried stalking you because they're so captivated."

"I'm sure they haven't," Kanda said dryly. "I scare them off."

"You just have slight personality problems…that's it."

Kanda rolled over, pulling the covers over both of them.

"You should go to sleep, Rima," he said, tugging her pillow out of her hands and putting it under her head. "You look tired."

"Yeah, yeah." She linked her arms around him as a silence settled down between them.

"Hey, Yuu."

"What is it?"

"Do you want kids?"

Kanda looked at her incredulously.

"Are you insane? What are you thinking about?"

"I'm not thinking about how to get kids, I'm thinking about kids in general," Rima scowled.

"Yeah, whatever. Kids annoy the hell out of me."

"Shame…I've always wanted kids…"

"Rima, you're eighteen. That's a little young to be thinking about kids."

She scoffed. "Are you kidding? Look in any country in Asia, and fourteen year olds are betrothed. It's only weird to us because we're in the middle of a war."

"Whatever," Kanda said, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

Rima glowered at him. "Yuu-chan, don't ignore me! There's a reason why I want kids."

"What reason?"

She sighed and racked her brain for a proper way to explain.

"It's like this…the memories I share with Yuu-chan are the most precious to me. Ever since I was little, I have dreamed of the time when we could just stay together without anyone caring about what we did…it'd just be me and you. But that kind of lifestyle is lonely without someone to remember us that way. Kids…they're easy to love, easy to show how to love to. If they saw us, then I think the memories would be preserved. Does that make sense?"

Kanda smirked at her rambling and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep."

She pinched his cheeks lightly. "When this war is over, you better not have the same attitude about children."

"We'll talk about it when the time comes," he replied, shoving a pillow in her face. "Now go to sleep."

Rima rested against Kanda's beating heart and smiled as he took her protectively into his arms. The rhythmic pounding against her ear lulled her gradually to sleep.

* * *

The two of them went down to breakfast pleasantly with appropriate distance from each other. Kanda seemed to have a problem when it came to publically displaying their relationship, but Rima didn't mind. The grand halls to the cafeteria opened and they came face to face with Allen and Leverrier's underdog, Howard Link.

"Good morning, Allen-kun," Rima said with a strained smile, her eyes never leaving his escort.  
"Good morning, Rima, Kanda." Allen smiled nervously in return. "Here for breakfast?"

"What else, bean sprout? Out of the way," Kanda said coolly, pushing past the inspector.

"We'll see you later then," Rima said congenially, all words directed towards her kouhai. "Don't get in trouble."

"That's very hard to do, given my conditions," Allen returned wryly.

"True," Rima said, her eyes catching sight of noticeable flaming red hair. "Any idea why General Cross is here?"

She could feel Kanda stiffen at the sound of his name.

"Allen Walker and you are under orders not to come into contact with General Cross," Link said professionally. "Should I see you—"

"Shut up and go away," Rima said coldly, taking Kanda by the shoulder and leading him away. "Bye, Allen."

She headed straight for Cross, who was conversing with Jerry at the food line.

"How do you guys _not_ have wine in the morning?" he was saying loudly. "This is ridiculous, this organization is one of the richest in the world; how can you _not_ afford—"

"General Cross, it'd be nice if you'd stop blocking the way," Rima said edgily. "We'd like to get breakfast."

Cross's eyes narrowed upon seeing her, and there was a glint behind his glasses that Rima could not decipher.

"If you're trying to convey an illegal message through eye contact, please inform me on how to decode it later," she said in the same annoyed tone. "We'd like to eat now."

Cross smirked at her impertinence and walked away, patting her on the back as she left. She felt something slip down her shirt but pretended not to notice. What a extremely unsubtle way to hand her a radio transmitter.

"The same as yesterday, Jerry-san," she said affably to the cook.

"Rima-chan! G'morning."

"Good morning to you as well."

"Same old for Kanda, right?"

"Yeah," was the curt reply. He was in a bad mood already.

The two of them took their trays. Rima glanced around the hall.

"Do you just want to eat in our rooms?" she asked Kanda. "It'd be quieter."

"Yeah."

They returned to their dormitories, Rima slipping into Kanda's room to eat. Noise Marie was already there, his blind eyes gazing into the distance.

"Marie," Kanda said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check up on you."

"On Tiedoll's orders?" Kanda said in disdain, sitting down.

"Something like that. Hello, Shuki-san."

"Rima is fine," she said, beginning to eat. "Any plans for today?"

"Not that we know of," Marie responded. "There's no point in sending us out on missions when the Order itself is in so much chaos."

"About Allen-kun, right?" The miso tasted plain on her tongue, though it was just as good as yesterday's. "A whole bunch of rumors blown out of proportion, too much suspicion lurking around…you'd be surprised on how little trust this organization has."

"Do you know anything about the whole thing?" Kanda asked.

"Nope," she said a little too lightly.

She was halfway done with her tea when Tsuki buzzed into the room frantically.

"What is it?" she asked warily, suddenly remembering the radio transmitter and imperceptibly retrieving it, placing it in her ear as Kanda and Marie conversed.

Tsuki's mouth opened wide, and a message sounded throughout the room.

"Enemy attack alert! To all Exorcists and all members stationed at headquarters, Akuma have invaded the fifth laboratory! Two Exorcists are currently at the scene and have engaged with the enemy! Generals and other Exorcists should proceed urgently to the third gate of the ark! Noise Marie! Miranda Lotto!"

Kanda frowned. "Che, such a bad time—"

Rima heard static sounds in her ear, and brought her hand up to it, fine tuning it so that the message could filter through.

"Rima!" Cross's obnoxiously loud voice caused her to double over in surprise. "Rima! Can you hear me?"

"Stop yelling!" she shouted back. "I can hear you perfectly fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Come with us to the laboratory," Cross ordered. "The Kanda guy, make sure he stays out of trouble. His Innocence is still being repaired, so there's nothing we can do. You sense it, right? There's a Noah. The less involved, the better."

Rima grimaced.

"Yuu, stay here," she said. The worry was etched all over her face. Please, stay behind. Don't stay in trouble.

"Hell, no."

"You don't have a weapon," she said anxiously. "The Generals can take care of it—"

"And you're going, too, right?" he said angrily. "Don't think I'm just going to sit back and watch you leave."

Rima threw up her hands. "Yuu, please! Don't get in harm's way. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Rima—"

She kissed him briefly. "I love you, Yuu-chan."

She was out the door before he could protest, her legs carrying her as fast as wind as she flew past the crowds. Third Gate, third gate…

"Over here, Rima!"

She turned at Cross's voice, following the conspicuous mass of red hair through the crowd and into the shining portal. She saw the other Generals in front of her, while Miranda and Marie lagged behind. Rima gripped Gin no Tsuki in her hand tightly as they landed inside the lab.

"Onto the Egg," Cloud said. "Miranda, use your Innocence."

"Time Record, Activate!"

Miranda's Innocence encircled the Egg, drawing it back from under the mass of black. Rima analyzed her surroundings. Hundreds of Akuma…her mismatched eyes scanned the conglomeration of monsters…now where was the Noah?

"Feels good to be riding the Ark, eh?" Cross smirked. "Now then, Akuma, how do you intend to escape now?"

"Save the theatrical moments for later," Rima said deprecatingly. "I'll be taking my leave."

She whizzed off the Egg, her broadsword shimmering in the odd cast light. A mass of Akuma turned to see her as she approached. The cutting edge connected with their necks the moment they saw her, severing their heads from the rest of their bodies in one fell swoop. The black color sprayed her face unpleasantly; for once, she wished she had her mask.

"Don't be getting in my way, girl!" Sokaro laughed. "These are my prey."

"As you wish."

Rima could see the others gather to meet her, debating their next course of action. Her new heeled boots clinked as she appeared in their midst.

"Akuma shouldn't think so hard," she commented. "Just sit still and let us execute you."

She twirled in one spot, her sword slicing through their bodies like a knife through cheese. She felt oddly satisfied with the entire process, the fact that she could fight so securely and easily. The dark blood splattered all around her. Thank goodness she was wearing her uniform.

Rima noticed Cross standing idly in one place, shooting Judgment's bullets as he liked. What a convenient Innocence. Suited Cross's lazy disposition just fine. Letting Sokaro rampage on as he wished, Rima skipped back to Cross's side.

"What now?" she asked. "The poison gas from the Akuma is going to give us hell; we'd best get out while we can."

"We've got to get the Egg first," Cross answered smoothly. "Once we clear these guys out, Miranda can reverse the time on the Egg and we can retrieve it."

Cloud joined them. "Now would be a good time. Sokaro's finished as well."

Cross put a hand to his ear, listening intently.

"You want us to destroy it?" he asked, nodding. "All right."

"What is it?" Cloud inquired.

"Komui wants us to destroy the egg. Miranda, you're going to have to terminate your activation for a moment. Cloud, Sokaro, Rima, and I will destroy the egg in that moment."

Miranda looked at them nervously.

"Whenever you're ready," Cross said reassuringly.

"Y-yes, sir." Miranda let out a breath, concentrating.

One second, two seconds…Rima discerned a queer bubbling sound amidst the cacophony around her.

"Marie, what's that—"

Water suddenly engulfed Miranda, breaking the concentration she was building. Rima whirled around.

"Shit, it's the Noah!" she shouted, running after the liquid form as it soared into the air, Miranda trapped inside.

"The Egg's started to move again! Miranda's Innocence has been terminated! Rima, destroy the Egg!"

"But Miranda—"

"The Egg is priority!"

Rima swore under her breath and dove for the sinking Egg.

"Haikage."

The weapon shifted into a scythe as she flew towards the bubbling mass that the Noah was.

"We're not letting you return to the Earl!" Sokaro cackled, swinging Kyouki at the Egg. Cloud's parasitic Innocence joined them.

"Like I'll let you destroy it," the Noah intoned, bringing up her hands and deflecting their blows. Rima skidded to the side, avoiding the counterattacks. She frowned.

"Cross, we're not going to get anywhere at this rate!" she yelled, attempting to find an opening.

"The girl's right!" Sokaro snarled. "If we don't go all out now, we're going to lose."

"But Miranda—" Marie began.

"She's an Exorcist, she should be prepared to lay down her life."

"General!"

"Rima, come back up," Cross commanded. As she jumped to his side, Cross continued. "Destroying the Egg takes priority. Everyone, long-range modes. You too, Rima."

"You know Allen's there," she muttered as Haikage became Kuroi Hoshi. She aimed at the Egg, deftly nocking the arrows. "Pray he and Miranda don't get hurt, Cross, or I'll be at your neck."

"That would be enjoyable," he murmured. "Judgment, loading complete. Purging Level: let's make it threefold."

They fired their weapons simultaneously, despite Marie's indignant cries. Rima's eyes narrowed as the explosion reverberated throughout the hall and the castle. Did they make it?

The smoke cleared, and the Egg was gone.

"It was definitely destroyed," Cross said professionally.

"You're a terrible master," Sokaro remarked. "Shooting full blast even though you knew he was coming."

"Eh? I didn't hit him though. Hell, we're both Criticals now. He should be able to survive something like that."

The onlookers waited impatiently as the black mass bubbled and frothed.

"He's coming," Rima said.

Allen burst from the water, an unconscious Miranda in his arms. He glared at Cross.

"Despicable."

"Hey, I trusted you to make it through, idiot apprentice."

Rima let out a sigh.

"We should get out of here before the gas gets any worse," she said. "General, tell Komui…Allen? What's wrong?"

The white-haired boy darted behind the metal, as if following something.

"What's wrong?" Rima repeated, worried.

"It's nothing, he's probably just checking up on people," Cross answered. "I'll tell someone to get us out of here—"

There was the sound of an explosion behind them. Rima spun around anxiously, catching a glimpse of Allen as he went slamming into the wall.

"Marie, what's going on?" she shouted.

"It's the sound of an Akuma!" he yelled back. "How the hell—"

They went silent as the Akuma came into view. Pure white, with a body closely resembling a human's save for wings…not a Level Three. Definitely not. But it could evolve? Even further? There was no way, nothing was documented to list something like this. Rima turned frenetically to Cross. He had to know, this was no surprise…damn. His expression was the same as hers. Surprise. Shock. Fear.

"What the hell is that?" she whispered, already knowing that he had no idea.

"I…"

The Akuma opened its mouth and emitted a high-pitched scream, the high decibels boring into Rima's mind, throwing her off balance and out of control. She fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"I…can't stand," she said, resisting the urge to scream herself. "Cross…"

"Damn, screaming its head off like that…" He muttered the spell under his breath, summoning the Grave of Maria.

"Maria, the sound shouldn't affect a corpse like you," Cross grunted. "Use Carte Garde to move my body—"

The Akuma suddenly appeared in front of him. Cross's one eye widened in surprise.

"Can't move?" Its voice was sickeningly childish. "Shame…"

It brought a finger in front of Cross.

"Cross!" Rima screamed. She could force her body to move, _would_ force it to move. She would not just sit here, immobile, watching this bastard of an Akuma kill her teacher. The sheer willpower she held pushed her body to its limits, breaking the paralysis that the scream had enacted. She grabbed Cross and pulled him out of the way, just as the force from one attack caused another blast where Cross had been.

"Get out of here!" she hollered, scrambling to her feet. With her willpower, she had thankfully regained control over her movement. She would lure the Akuma away, away from Cross and the other Generals, hopefully biding them time to think of a plan.

"Oh, you can move?" the Akuma materialized before her. "Then you should just say so…this will be fun."

Rima shut her left eye immediately as the Akuma came bulleting in her direction. Her silver eye gleamed. She could see.

Her bow shifted back into Gin no Tsuki, catching the Akuma's hands. The pure force of his attack sent her sliding backward as she struggled to keep her footing.

"You're not too bad, you actually stopped it," the Level Four smiled. "Much better than that white-haired boy."

"Haikage!"

The scythe's blade appeared and extended to the Level Four's neck, catching it and drawing barely any blood. Damn, she had underestimated its ability to discern movement.

"That stung…a little," it grinned. "My turn."

Rima could hardly register what it was doing. The next thing she knew was the utter pain she felt in her stomach as she went crashing back wall after wall. A wave of nausea combined with the pain and she found herself coughing up blood as she slid onto the floor, clutching her stomach in one hand and her Innocence in the other.

She could see the tiny white feet in front of her, and the childish voice laughed.

"Did that hurt?" it said gleefully. "I hope it did! You're such a pretty girl. Your face is even prettier when it's in pain. You should've seen it when I was about to attack that red-haired man! Such desperateness. Is he very important to you?"

"Shut up," she panted, attempting to stand up again. She was grateful that the Level Four was too amused taunting her to knock her down again. She stood up shakily, leaning heavily on her weapon as she tried stabilizing her breathing. Her silver eye glittered, and the pain seemed to die down. Life or death situations, huh? She could see the silver lining blurring her vision. Go on, use her life force. All she'd have to do is get out of here alive.

"Good for you! You got back up!" the Akuma said, clapping its hands energetically. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I was asking, who is the one most important to you? Is he here?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Rima snarled.

"Because it will be oh-so-amusing if I see your face once I kill him in front of you."

"Why me?"

"Why, indeed? Well, you seem like the kind of person who is normally very composed, but once you see something dear to you become threatened, you lose yourself and fight with increased strength. And I'd like to see that very much. So is it the masked man? Or is it someone else?"

Rima swung her blade ferociously in answer. She'd keep the Akuma here. It would not find him…not find Yuu. She was glad he hadn't come with her. What the Level Four had said was true. She'd lose herself if she saw him in danger of dying…even more so than when she had seen Cross's life flashing before her eyes.

"What's your name, Exorcist?"

"That's none of your business," she shouted, leaping up as she could feel the mark on her nape burn, alleviating the pain in her stomach.

"That's not very nice!" the Level Four pouted as it jumped out of reach. She pressed on relentlessly. "I want to know—"

"Rima!" she heard Cross call her name.

"Not now!" she barked, praying that he'd turn away.

"So your name's Rima?" the Akuma snickered. "Well, there's the red hair! He's here! Is he the one?"

"Shut up."

Her black boots gripped the rails of the staircase easily, letting her launch herself off into the air again.

"I guess not then. Well, I'll just finish you two and find your important person. I'll just yell out your name, maybe someone will react!"

"Hell, no, you're not going anywhere."

Rima flipped her blade into the air, paused momentarily at another railing and leapt straight above the Akuma. She grabbed the hilt and brought it down, immediately regretting her course of action. It was too direct of an attack, something she should have learned from her encounter with the Earl. The Level Four caught the blade easily.

"Too bad," it giggled. "Game over."

She caught a glimpse of a bright flash of light flying towards her. She was falling. Her hand clutched her stomach instinctively. Cross's yells resounded in her ears. Pain. The walls shook in an earthquake as the ground below her disappeared. She felt someone catch her as they continued falling into nothingness. Darkness engulfed them.

* * *

Kanda flew to the control room. There had been no time to follow Rima; the gate had sealed by the time he'd gotten there. Since when could she run so fast? No matter, the problem now was the Level Four.

...What the hell was a Level Four?

He skidded to a stop, catching sight of the white human-like Akuma approaching Komui. Kanda's light steps carried him between the two, slashing at the Akuma before he ripped off the Head Officer's head. The brittle sword in his hand shattered as it connected with the Akuma's skin.

"K-Kanda?" Komui said in shock.

"Che, Komui, you bastard, you really need to work on the weapon storehouse more," Kanda growled, casting aside the broken hilt and reaching up to his back to unsheathe his spare. The Akuma looked at Kanda unnaturally.

"Who are you?" it demanded.

"What is that to you?"

"I'm just wondering," it said playfully. "See, there was the girl in the laboratory…very pretty, looked a little like you, race-wise…I don't remember her name though…oh dear, I can't believe I forgot it. Strange eyes. One was silver."

Rima.

Kanda disappeared from Komui's side immediately, snarling like an animal.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded viciously.

"Found you!" the Level Four giggled. "You're the important person! Now let's see your face! Where's that despair? Let me see!"

Kanda couldn't think of anything except for Rima's smile, her gorgeousness, her tinkling laughter. Where was she? Why wasn't she here?

"Kanda, lay back!" he heard Komui order.

"She had such a memorable expression when she fell into the abyss. Stricken. Maybe because I poked a hole through her stomach?"

Kanda leaped forward. He was going to beat the bastard to death. To the abyss. To wherever Rima was. His heart wrenched in a way that he could not describe. Her brave smile flashed in front of him.

"I love you, Yuu-chan."

Just like his dream.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan. Goodbye."


	11. Monster

**Chapter 10: Monster**

"Damn it all."

Their surroundings were too dark to see anything. Cross chose a few choice words and cursed under his breath.

"Rima? Rima…" he felt her soft body under his hands and shook it gently. "Hey, answer me…"

A groan came from the darkness, and he could feel her sit up.

"Where the hell are you touching, Cross?" she said, her voice raspy. "Agh…"

"Sorry, where was I touching?" he questioned. "I didn't feel anything."

"Just shut up," she growled. Cross could hear her labored breathing.

"You all right?"

"I've been better…"

She began coughing again, and Cross could feel something drop onto his gloves. Blood.

"Where'd he hit you?"

"…Stomach," was the harsh reply. "I think it pierced me through."

Cross swore again. "So you're in no condition to fight."

"Obviously…not."

Cross sighed. "Was the exchange of blows enough to measure its strength?"

"Yeah…I underestimated him…but I have a pretty good idea of how strong it is."

"Can you beat him?"

"…Yes…if I weren't injured."

"Well, that's a start. So if we were to encounter another one, you'd be fine, right?"

"_If _we were to encounter one…you mean _if_ we can even get out of here alive."

"Good point." Cross exhaled, trying to clear his mind. "I can't sense any of the other Generals, and I have no idea if they're alive or dead. What's most important is we get out, and you don't die of blood loss. Your recovery ability should be healing your wound slowly, but it won't be good if you go without medical attention for any longer. Rima, can your eye react? The same way it did at the Ark. Can you find an exit?"

He heard her sigh as she concentrated. She doubled over, coughing again.

"Rima?" Cross said worriedly, placing a hand on her back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, brushing off his hand. "There's an orifice…ten meters up. Hell, we fell far."

"Ten meters?"

"One point seven to the right of where we are."

"How big?"

"Three feet…in radius."

Rima's breathing was growing harsher. Cross slipped an arm around her waist, another under her legs.

"Don't…I'm fine, I can walk."

"You really think I'm going to try and sexually harass you in this kind of situation?" Cross snapped. "I'm trying to help you! You weren't this aware of me touching you before."

She drew a ragged breath as Cross shouldered her blade and stood up with her in his arms. Maria's cat-like steps followed.

"Yuu is worried about our relationship," she said slowly. "I don't want him to worry."

"What, that I'd fall for you? Give me a break."

"My point…exactly."

Cross shifted her weight in his hands, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Sorry."

Rima didn't answer. Cross could feel the thick blood through his gloves. Better blow a hole through the rubble soon, without causing too much disturbance, or the blood would flow even freer.

His grip around her shoulders tightened as he made an oath. "I won't let you die, Rima."

* * *

Kanda leaned against the wall, panting heavily. He hadn't exhausted his life force this badly since the fight with the Noah, which was only a few days ago. He could feel the strain it was putting on his body, evident in the agitated breathing, the slower recovery.

"Tired already, Exorcist?" the Level Four taunted.

The more he heard the revolting voice, the angrier he became. Memories of Rima came flooding back into his mind, the flowing black hair, the beautiful smile, the soft laughter, the gentle touch. His muscles contracted as he unconsciously prepared himself for another offensive maneuver.

"Stop it already, Yuu!" Lavi yelled several feet away. "Let Allen and Lenalee settle this; we're useless! We don't have weapons!"

Kanda impulsively moved forward, only to be slammed back by Lenalee.

"Stop it, Kanda-kun," she said, her eyes hard with determination. "I'll take care of this. Thank you for holding him off until now."

She sped up into the air, her newly evolved Innocence carrying her even faster than before. This evolution, the sliver of hope that the Order had, Kanda didn't care. Where was Rima? Please don't be dead, his mind begged silently. Please don't, please—

The wall beside him burst open as two figures emerged. The flaming red hair was so flamboyantly obvious.

"General Cross!" Lavi yelled.

Kanda scrambled to his feet.

"Rima," he said frantically. "Rima, is she with you?"

Cross turned to him, showing Kanda the delicate figure in his arms.

"I know, it looks bad," he said seriously. "Her wounds are fatal, but she's alive. Can you take her?"

Kanda gladly took the frail body into his arms as Cross turned to the person behind him, a lavishly clad woman with a butterfly mask.

"Carte Garde, Maria," Cross ordered. "It's time to put an end to this ridiculous show. You kids, stay back. Sit her down against a wall and try to stop the bleeding. She's got to see a doctor the moment this is over."

Kanda obediently laid Rima down. She brought her knees to her chest weakly, her arms covering her wound. Cross tossed her Innocence beside her.

"Hey, you," Cross said to Kanda, "she's got a wireless transmitter in her ear. Put it in yours so I can give you orders if the situation gets really bad."

"What—"

Cross left quickly, jumping into the battle, the corpse woman following him closely. Kanda sighed and retrieved the tiny communicator from Rima's elfish ear, placing it in his. All he could hear was static. He felt something grip his wrist feebly and looked down. Rima, poor Rima, bloodied up like she had jumped into a vat of crimson dye, looked at him with the barest trace of a smile.

"Well, at least you're alive," she said, coughing.

"You're an idiot," he breathed, nothing less of relieved to see her alive. "You're the biggest moron I know—"

There was a blast from the opposite end of the arena. Kanda whirled around, analyzing his allies' positions. They were fighting a losing battle. Allen was barely holding up, the injuries from his previous battles finally affecting him. Lenalee's evolved boots weren't enough, and Cross was engaged with—

"There are…more Akuma?" Rima whispered, wide-eyed.

Kanda counted swiftly. There was a considerable amount of newcomers, and they weren't the ridiculously weak kinds either. Ten level Threes, even more level Twos…nothing Cross could effortlessly brush aside. Where'd they all come from? His gaze swiveled back to the Level Four. It was pushing on mercilessly.

With an easy attack, the Level Four sent Allen and Lenalee slamming into opposite ends. Its high-pitched laughter was derisively loud, sending chills down Kanda's spine. Damn it, if only he had Mugen, he wouldn't be feeling this useless—

The Level Four emerged in front of the two of them. Kanda's heart plummeted. Staring at the face of inevitable death.

"So I was right!" it sniggered. "He really was the one, right, Onee-chan? Can you even hear me? In fact, how are you still alive? I thought I beat you up nicely back in the lab…"

Rima's grip on Kanda's hand was so tight he could swear that the blood circulation was disconnected. She scanned their surroundings.

"What are you looking for, Onee-chan?"

Kanda heard a crackling sound in his ear, and remembered the transmitter. Cross's garbled voice came roaring into his ear.

"Kid! Remove the locket around Rima's neck!"

His command was so loud that even Rima heard it. She looked up, frightened, as her silver iris glittered aberrantly.

"The…locket?" Kanda repeated.

"Are you an idiot? Yes, I said the locket, and hurry, before the Akuma attacks!"

Which it was already preparing to do. Kanda grabbed Rima and her Innocence and barely dodged the blast; he reached up to his ear and yelled back at Cross.

"But the locket, isn't that dangerous?"

"We don't have a choice!" Kanda could hear the sound of gunshots. "There's no way we're going to get out of the situation alive if we don't. _Remove the locket_."

"Cross," Rima said weakly, "the locket—"

"If you don't do something, the kid beside you is going to die, and you're next."

Kanda cut off the connection and landed on the metal staircase, a few feet from where Leverrier was. He brought his arms to Rima's neck shakily.

"Tell me if you want to do it," he said, half-hoping she wouldn't.

Rima's silver eye glowed coldly as she watched the Level Four land before them.

"Remove it, Yuu-chan."

Kanda's fingers snapped the fragile chain easily, letting the necklace slip to the ground. Rima turned to him and smiled.

"I love you, Yuu-chan."

The silver eye blazed with a radiance that blinded him; a ghostly aura enveloped her body and brought her out of view.

"Rima!" he shouted, pushed back by the barrier.

His words fell short as the ethereal aura disappeared. Rima was standing up straight and haughtily…only that she didn't seem like Rima at all.

"What in the world are you?" Kanda whispered.

"She's a monster," the Level Four cackled. "You're just like me, Onee-chan!"

The scarlet lips that were supposed to be Rima's parted into a smile. Rima, in her entirety, had become silver. The color had hardened from her eye down her face into half a mask. Her legs, previously snugly fit in the new leather boots she'd wanted, were now thin, curved, ski-like blades balanced perfectly on the ground. Her left arm was the same way, with a self-formed blade covering her gloved hand, while her right was lined with silver veins as she gripped Gin no Tsuki tightly. Out of her back grew exquisitely beautiful and deadly wings, fluttering anxiously.

The blades at her legs clinked innocently as she repositioned herself.

"What are you doing, Onee-chan?"

The words were scarcely out of its mouth when Rima's left blade came crashing down through his head. Kanda didn't see her move at all. What was more frightening, the Level Four or Rima? If it was Rima at all? The two of them disappeared out of view, but Kanda could hear the clangs of metal clearly after them.

A static, crackling sound from the communicator jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Did you do it?" Cross asked.

"I wish I hadn't."

"Are you a fool? You should be grateful; you'd be dead if she wasn't like that." There was a pause at the end of the other line. Cross spoke hesitatingly. "Her limbs…how many are blades?"

"Three…the right arm looks…human," Kanda barely managed to say. "What is she?"

"What do you mean?" Cross exclaimed. Kanda could hear the shots resonate in the air. "What, you want me to say like she's a monster or something? Even if she looks like that…she's still Rima! Why don't you watch her fight right now? You'll be amazed."

Kanda peered over the edge of the staircase. Rima's eyes had both turned into pure quicksilver. The liquid-like color seemed to drip down her face as she moved in a blur, the blades at her hands clinking delicately as she swiped for the Akuma. It moved, a grin spreading across its nasty face, thinking it had dodged.

"Do you really think so?" a soft voice emitted from Rima's lips.

The cutting edges from her hands lengthened imperceptibly, gashing across its neck in an crisscross slash, nearly severing it off.

The Level Four leapt back with a snarl, trying to escape her range. Rima's wings folded slightly downward, gliding smoothly and swiftly towards her prey.

"Speed it up, Rima!" Kanda heard Cross shout. "You can't afford to stay like that for long!"

Rima seemed to understand, her speed accelerating.

"You can't catch me!" the Level Four yelled. "You can't—"

Rima materialized out of thin air in front of the Akuma, her silver eyes deep and pitiless. She crossed her arms again, the gentle jingle as innocent as the clinking of wine glasses.

"Good bye."

Her arms moved in a blur, so quickly that the eye could not discern which arm was which. They slashed in crisscrosses, vertically, horizontally. The Akuma stood still for a moment, not knowing what had happened.

A geyser of blood spewed from its place, the pieces of his decimated body falling part by part to the floor. Rima looked on the bloody spectacle, her hoary eyes glinting mercilessly.

"Ha," the head of the Akuma panted, "just because you've beaten me doesn't mean you win. The Earl can destroy you any minute! We will win! We will—"

Rima's sword cut the head evenly between its eyes. The childish voice disappeared, the final parts fell to the ground with a nauseating thud. Rima twirled around, and her gray eyes met Kanda's. She looked away almost immediately, speeding down as fast as a bullet to the horde of Akuma surrounding Cross. She grabbed Cross by the collar and flew up with him as Lenalee and Allen jumped down to take care of the rest of the Akuma. As they prepared to fight, however, the deep bloody color spewed out in jets, the bodies of the Akuma already crumbling at the two Exorcists' feet. They looked at each other, uncertainty and surprise reflected in their eyes. None had seen Rima attack.

Rima landed gracefully, the blades at her feet poised as if she were floating on water. The mask covering half her face crumbled a bit.

"That's enough," Kanda heard Cross's muffled voice say through the transmitter. "Go to sleep."

Kanda watched, relieved, as Rima's limbs returned to their original shapes. The smooth white mask disappeared, along with every trace of her unearthly appearance. She'd returned.

Rima staggered slightly and fell into Cross's arms, unconscious. He carried her carefully in one arm as the other signaled to Komui.

"The evacuation's off, Komui. The long morning's over."

* * *

Shuffling around. Murmurs of dissent and caution.

Cross sat, annoyed, by Rima's bed. The invasion at Headquarters had ended ten hours ago, the number of deaths had been tallied up, the negotiations had been made, and the rumors had gone flying out of control. General Cross Marian, and his two freakish apprentices. One a potential Noah, and the other…hard to describe. Monster pretty much summed up what they were thinking.

He gazed at Rima's face. The silent tears poured continuously down, the same way they had the many times they had activated her Innocence to that degree, only she had gotten rid of the screaming. Regardless, Cross knew that what she was dreaming of, sleeping through, whichever it was, it was hell.

The hospital room was thankfully empty. The Head Nurse was too busy to stay with one patient for long, and the other nurses and doctors were too scared to come closer than necessary. Rima's wound at her stomach was healing slowly, a little too slowly for Cross's liking. The amount of blood loss she had sustained was evident, draining her face to an unnatural chalky color.

Cross looked at her hands and felt another wave of fury. Leverrier had found Rima's transformation more than frightening; he had found it to be a potential danger. Knowing that Rima was unable to defend herself, Leverrier had ordered her to be handcuffed to the rails of the bed to prevent "possible casualties if she woke up and was out of control." The barbarity. Not only Leverrier, but everyone here. The girl had saved all their lives, and here was her reward. Exile, and imprisonment.

Cross patted Rima gently on the head and stood up to leave. He'd been with her for over three hours, after the chaos had finally settled down. Cross opened the door and looked at the figure slumped by the doorway, startled.

The Kanda kid. He looked up at the sound of Cross's footsteps, but averted his eyes when he recognized who it was.

"I was wondering where you were," Cross said wryly. "I thought you'd be at her side this entire time…but I guess you're like the others, too."

Kanda's head snapped up.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"You're like everyone else," Cross said unkindly. "You're scared of her."

Kanda stared at him.

"You think…I'm scared of her?" he repeated.

"Something along those lines."

Kanda let out a bitterly sarcastic laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me," he snapped. "Right, so sorry for freaking out when she transformed into something I'd never seen before, but in the end, she's still Rima. She's still the same person that I've known all my life. You think I'm _scared_ of her? No, what I'm scared of most right now is what's going to happen to her. What if she changes? What if she dies? And I was the one who pulled off the damn locket, right? So wouldn't that make it _my_ fault? And here you are, telling me I'm scared of _her_? Hell, no, Marian, right now, I'm most scared of myself for ever putting her in that kind of danger."

Cross's expression softened as he listened to Kanda's diatribe. He'd been sitting out here for who knew how long, unable to bring himself to go in because of the overwhelming guilt he held. Cross had underestimated the kid's feelings for his apprentice.

"…Sorry about that, then," he said sincerely. "…How long have you been out here?"

"Ever since you went in," Kanda replied curtly.

"Not going to ask how she is?"

"I already know." Kanda rested his head in his hands. "This has happened a few times already…when she's like this, I feel sick. The worse my nausea is, the worse off she is."

"And how bad is it now?"

"Che. Bad enough that I'm complaining."

Cross lit a cigarette.

"Why don't we get some food?"

Kanda shook his head. "I doubt I'd be able to keep anything down right now."

"Then accompany me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't you want some explanations?"

"You're finally willing to give them?"

"Everyone's going to know sooner or later. I don't like repeating the same story twice, so I'll let you listen at the meeting with Leverrier and the rest of the Officials. Walk with me?"

Kanda looked indecisively at the door.

"It's going to be a while until she wakes up," Cross said, knowing what Kanda was thinking. "You have time. It'd be good to distract yourself as best you can."

"…Fine."

The two men walked past groups of scientists and Finders who were trying to make reparations. The broken rubble laid scatter across the floors, the signs of intense fighting more than apparent. Cross led the way to the cafeteria.

"Before you start asking questions, I have another condition."

"…Name it."

"When Rima wakes up, let me speak with her first. Alone."

Kanda glared at him. "Why?"

"I'm making Leverrier a deal that he can't refuse, and one of my conditions is to let us talk for a few minutes. I haven't had the chance to give Rima my plans for our next move sine we arrived here, and I'm sure as hell not going to get a chance to afterward. I need to speak with her."

"Just tell someone to relay the message."

Any respect that Cross had gained for Kanda began to disappear.

"I can't," Cross said with annoyance. "In case you haven't noticed, Rima and I aren't exactly what you could call 'friends' of Central. Our plans are different, and I can't let Central know. So if you gave a damn about Rima at all, you wouldn't go telling Komui or anyone else about what I'm telling you right now."

"…Fine. You can talk with her. But in return, I want you to answer any question that I have. And honestly. No beating around the bush."

"Deal." Cross doused his cigarette as he snatched some food from behind the counter. "Well then…fire away."

Kanda gave a smirk, one that Cross didn't like. The kid was going to be relentless.

* * *

"Last one," Kanda said somewhat encouragingly.

Cross groaned. He had been under interrogation for over two hours.

"I'm surprised, kid," he said. "You're not asking a lot of the questions I thought you would. Like why her eye's silver, or what the locket was or something…"

"I figured you would answer all those when you spoke with Leverrier," Kanda answered with a shrug of his shoulders. The talking seemed to distract him from his sickness; his complexion seemed better than before.

"Then why all the little things?" Cross questioned. "Why do you need to know what countries she went to, what she did, ate, played with?"

"Five years is a long time," Kanda said. "I've missed out a lot of her life. Small anecdotes makes her personality, however changed, more tangible to me. I can understand her better."

"I see…"

"Besides, I reserve the right to ask you more questions afterward, if you haven't answered them all by then."

"Ugh…whatever. What's your last question?"

Kanda's coal black eyes glittered like polished onyxes.

"Are you in love with Rima?"

Cross stared at him, his face blank. The kid would ask this kind of question.

"Why do you care?"

Kanda gave him a look full of condescension, summing up the thought "Are you an idiot?"

"Why would I _not_ care?" he retorted. "Rima and I have been together way before you two even met. I'd daresay I have more rights to her than you do."

"You don't need to worry," Cross said lightly. "Rima and I regard each other simply as teacher and student."

Kanda's face was skeptical.

"Seriously," Cross said somewhat reassuringly. "You're thinking too hard about it."

"…Fine," Kanda said, leaning back against the pillar.

The two of them were outside Rima's room. Doctors and nurses passed by the room, casting furtive nervous glances at the door, something that Kanda seemed to hate. Cross wouldn't be surprised if the kid shot up to accost the next person who looked at the door in fear.

"You'd think people would be more appreciative," Cross complained. "I mean, the only people that seriously got hurt are the ones that everyone's shunning right now."

"Che. It doesn't matter. Their opinions are worthless."

"Well that's a nicely optimistic view on life."

"…Marian."

"What?"

"You could've taken down that Level Four, right?"

"…Yeah…but—"

"No 'buts.' The Level Twos and Level Threes, they should be small fry for you. Why didn't you take care of it all?"

"I hate your insightfulness."

"Too bad."

Cross let out a sigh.

"It'll be clearer once I explain the entire thing…but…let's see, how do I say this?" Cross tossed his apple core aside. "Rima's ability is like learning a new language. The more you use it, the better it gets. The less you use it, you'll eventually forget how, and you'll lose your ability to do so. Follow me?"

"Not hard to."

"Tch. Impertinent brat. Well, Rima's talent to willingly go over one hundred percent synchro is like that. It has something to do with the tattoo on her neck, the same one you have, though I'm not very sure how it works. Basically, it uses her life force to make her stronger, or to recover faster. However, the tattoo only came up after the Italy fiasco. By that time, she had no control over her regenerative processes or her strength. The marking was constantly borrowing her life force for even the smallest cuts and bruises. I created the gold necklace so that she could control that ability."

Cross began peeling an orange.

"However, more than once during training, she went Critical on me. And after every time I sealed the locket, she grew stronger without going over one hundred percent. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah."

"The intervals between the locket breaking stabilized, and Rima grew much stronger than the average Exorcist. I sent her to France to work for herself, so she'd get used to fighting alone without backup. We met up in China only a few weeks ago, and the locket had cracked considerably."

"This still isn't telling me anything."

"Be patient, why don't you?" Cross stuffed a few orange slices in his mouth. The citrusy taste was tangy and refreshing, waking him up some. "Basically, her Innocence is reacting to her increasing strength, and it itself is getting stronger. Back to the language analogy. The more Rima goes over one hundred percent, the stronger she becomes without going over that limit. The less she does, the harder it is to control her Innocence, and her capabilities decrease."

"So either way, it's detrimental."

"…Yeah." Cross laid the orange peel to the side. "So to answer your question. You have to realize that us being back with the Order puts us in way more danger than when we were fighting incognito all over the world. The Earl and his forces are getting much stronger, as you've seen with the first Level Four recorded in the history of mankind. Rima and I will not be able to contact each other for a while, and frankly, I'm worried on how she'll fare. She was injured quite badly by the Level Four, and if she met a group of them, she could easily die. So I let her transform today, so when she wakes up again, she'll be much stronger. It'll allay my fears a bit."

"…I don't like this," Kanda said after a moment's silence. "You're…treating her like some training object. Just get stronger, just get better…but what about her life force? She's using it up so quickly."

"This doesn't sound like you," Cross grinned. "From what I've heard, you're the one that uses your regenerative abilities the most rashly. Don't go lecturing her about it."

"…Fine."

There was a pause as both of them stopped to recollect their thoughts.

"Kid, what do you think of when you see silver?"

"Rima," was the automatic reply.

"Yeah, I get that," Cross chuckled. "No, what I meant was, why do you think Rima's basis color is silver? Her eye, her Innocence, the transformation…she's silver all around. Why do you think that?"

Cross let Kanda ponder for a moment.

"Silver…is the color of most weapons," Kanda said gradually. "Especially back in Japan…it's the color of blades, axes, lances…like a symbol of strength. Elegance."

"Good answer," Cross said, nodding. "I have another theory though."

"What?"

"Silver is the color of second place. While precious, the metal itself is not as precious as gold. When it comes to a medal, silver is always second, while gold is always first. The color itself is like the middle ground between two polar ends. White, the sign of purity, on one side, while black, the darkness and obscure, on the other. Gray is the center of the two, a sign of indecisiveness. Not pure, but not tainted. Simply a mist."

"Your point?"

"Rima is like that. She has a slight inferiority complex, and I think you know why. She can't decide why she fights. While her mind and heart think it's to protect, her body instinctively feels like it is the job of the Exorcist. That's my hypothesis, at any rate."

"I think we're thinking too hard about the whole thing," Kanda said with a slight grimace. "She'd probably just—"

Kanda stopped talking and covered his mouth suddenly. Cross could've sworn his face was green.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Don't touch me," Kanda snarled, clutching his stomach and leaning back, panting heavily. "I feel disgustingly sick."

Cross heard a moan from behind the doors. He sprang up and pushed open them open, shocked at Rima's condition. She was breathing irregularly, her body thrashing as if hit with some electrical jolt. The handcuffs clanged loudly against the rails.

Cross looked back at Kanda, who didn't seem much better off. Perspiration covered his entire face, which only a moment ago was smirking insolently. Were the two connected somehow? The same pain, same time? This…

He spotted Tiedoll strolling down the hallway.

"Tiedoll!" he called urgently. "Get down here!"

The old man bustled towards him, followed by Leverrier. Cross grimaced. He hadn't noticed him.

"What is it, General?" Tiedoll inquired. "What—Yuu-kun?"

He immediately bent down by his apprentice.

"Did you not go get medical attention?" he said worriedly. "Here, let's go to the Nurse—"

"No," Kanda said, breathing harshly. "I'm fine, let me go."

"Is this perhaps Shuki Rima's doing?" Leverrier said. "Wake her up! Ask her what's going on—"

"Are you a complete idiot?" Cross roared. "You want to see what kind of pain she's going through? Here, come here—"

"Who come where?" a somber yet lovely voice said in the doorway.

Rima walked out of her room, her light steps unheard. The handcuff dangled at her wrist; there were red abrasions, cuts as she had struggled in her mental hell.

Kanda's nausea seemed to have stopped as well. He looked up at her, his eyes widening in shock.

"Rima, what happened to your eye—"

Cross covered his mouth frantically.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," Cross said, facing Kanda.

_Her eye_, Kanda mouthed frantically.

_I know_, Cross mouthed back.

"What is it?" Rima asked, disturbed.

"Your eye…" Kanda said.

She immediately covered her right silver eye.

"What about it?"

"Not that one…" Cross said weakly, turning around.

Rima's eyes widened as she understood.

"My left eye…"

He hadn't wanted this. Just let her release the locket to get just a little bit stronger. Not this. Not…

"What color?" she asked shakily.

"…It's blue."

Time had started ticking again.


	12. Opinion

**Chapter 11: Opinion**

Rima sat in her bed, the pillows propped up behind her. Cross stood in front of her, smoking, as neither of them said a word.

Her vision seemed clearer than before. She could see far distances clearly, like binoculars, but without her vision distorting objects near to her. Useful. She hated it.

Cross sat down on a stool beside her as she stared out the window.

"I don't have enough time to simply sit here saying nothing," he said. When she didn't reply, he sighed.

"Rima, we can't deal with your eye right now. People say that they need to think about the future. We can't afford to do so. The present is most important. Work with me."

"Work," she scoffed. "That's all you think about. Orders, work, fights. Fine, what do you want to tell me?"  
"Rima, don't be like this."

She whipped around. "Don't be like what, Cross? Excuse me for feeling bitter about having half of my life over when I'm not even twenty! That's hard to believe, isn't it? Cross, I'm probably not even going to live to how old _you_ are now!"

"…I'm sorry."

Rima softened unwillingly at her teacher's sincerity and guilt. She knew he felt horrible for letting her go over the synchro limit, but…

"I'm eighteen, Cross," she said tremulously. "Eighteen. Just this morning, I thought I could at least live to forty-five. That's young enough. And now, I have to deal with living to only thirty-six? How am I supposed to feel?"

"I don't know," Cross said, looking at her levelly. "But I do know that if we don't figure this whole scenario with the Millennium Earl out quick enough, you're not going to live to twenty. Rima, I'm sorry that your own life is drained when you fight, but what I'm trying to do is prolong your life for as long as I can. Can you understand that?"

She shivered involuntarily under his penetrating stare. "…Yes."

"Thank you. Sorry for making this so direct, but we need to move on to orders."

"I understand." The words felt false coming out of her mouth.

"There's a gathering of Akuma in Berlin. The Order doesn't know about it. Since you weren't promoted to a General, you can't go wherever you'd like, but I'm going to try to pull a few strings and see if your next mission can be to Germany."

"A gathering of Akuma? How large?"

"Think on the scale of Japan."

"So the Akuma have infiltrated politics?"

"They've pretty much done that everywhere. Wars are going to break out, and lives are going to be lost. The Duke is trying to manipulate the relationships between countries in order to increase the number of casualties so he can create more Akuma. Germany is a big deal though. It's a large country, and unlike Japan, it's not an isolated island. Its got relations, economic, political, and social, with pretty much the rest of Europe. It's going to be a problem if something goes wrong. So if you get sent on a mission there, don't barge in their hideout quite yet. Wait a while, observe their actions, until the group gets bigger, then execute them cleanly."

"I understand."

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure that there are Noah involved. Try to find out what the Earl is planning. I have a hunch there's something about the entire creation of Akuma that the Order is really missing."

"The creation of Akuma?"

"It's just a theory…but it'd take too long to explain to you right now. Maybe later."

Rima's eyes narrowed.

"Are you hiding something important from me?"

"No. Even if I'm hiding it, it might be entirely wrong, so don't worry about it. It won't interfere with your work."

"Fine."

"And don't let the Order figure out what you're doing. It's best if we take on such large operations by ourselves."

"Should I hide from the Earl as well?"

Cross seemed to debate it.

"Sometimes," he said finally. "It's no longer as crucial as before, but wearing the mask may still help you on this covert operation. Especially since I've heard that the Noah like mingling with the nobles. If you can get in to their social gatherings without being recognized, that'd be good."

"So I should wear it when I'm engaged in battles…but when I'm dancing at a ball…"

"Look beautiful."

"In your dreams."

Cross laughed quietly at what he deemed to be recovered humor. Rima felt none of it. The remaining physical repercussions of almost dying were taking a toll on her body; she felt wearier than she had ever been before. Her mind strayed to Yuu, waiting outside. Cross had asked to speak with her first, something that she was grateful for. Seeing Kanda…she didn't even want to. What could she say? Maybe she was overestimating herself. What if Kanda didn't want to see her at all? Her heart wrenched more painfully than her stomach felt.

Her thoughts snapped away from Kanda as Cross began to speak again.

"I intend to have you introduced to high-class German society. There's a family in Germany that I know relatively well, and they're pretty high up there. Like I said, if I drop a few hints here and there, I can probably get you to go to Germany on a mission. I'll let them know that you're coming, but it'll be up to you to contact them and figure out the social party season. If I tell Komui and make sure he _doesn't_ rat us out to Leverrier, he might be able to send others with you for backup. Of course, they won't know anything about the operation, and you need to make sure it stays that way."

"The family's name?"

"Steuern."

"All right…make sure Komui sends enough people to make couples. It'll be awkward if someone's a wallflower."

"We'll see."

He placed something heavy in her palm. Rima looked down. It was the gold locket.

"I've made the spell many times stronger than before. Since you changed three limbs this time, you'll be much stronger, and I highly doubt you'll need to synchronize to such a high percentage. A group of Level Fours should be no problem for you, even if you're alone and just armed with Gin no Tsuki. But it's necessary to take all the precautions. The locket won't crack unless you've sustained a considerable injury, which you should try to avoid. Let little injuries heal naturally."

"Right."

"You also won't be able to take it off unless I'm around."

"But…"

"Unless you really wish for it to happen. Willpower changes a lot of things, so I'm not sure how well my spell will hold up. But regardless, whatever you do, never, ever morph in front of a Noah or the Earl. They can't find out how much of a trump card you are."

"All right."

Cross exhaled deeply, as if he were preparing himself to say something incredibly important.

"What is it?"

"You and I both know how much danger we are back at Headquarters. Even more so than when we were on the run."

Rima didn't answer, but continued to study Cross's expression. His eyes revealed nothing of his emotions.

"There is a big chance that this is the last time we're going to be able to speak privately."

"…Privately. It's not like we're not going to see each other ever again."

"…"

"Right?"

"I don't know."

"What are you saying?" she said agitatedly. Her wounds ached. "What justification—"

"I have good reasons to believe so. Don't ask why," he added sternly as he noticed her try to retort. "We only have a few minutes left, and I need to finish. I can't guide you like I did before; if I'm not here, Rima, the only thing you need to think about when you make decisions is your survival."

"Why are you saying 'if you're not here?' Cross—"

"Please, Rima. Don't ask. If I'm not around, you need to be even more careful."

"Are you saying you're going to die or something?" she said hoarsely, scarcely believing what she was hearing. Had it not been for his seriousness and the pressuring atmosphere, Rima would've slapped him for telling such a stupid joke.

"Not…necessarily," he said, as if not wanting to press any further with the topic. "The last thing I want to tell you is about Kanda."

Rima stopped protesting and listened. "What?"

"I'm sort of like a buffer between you and Central. Because I'm a General and more acquainted with the Officials, they direct their questions towards me and not you. If I'm not there, they're going to start attacking you. And if you refuse to answer, they'll attack those close to you."

Rima felt sick. "You mean Yuu."

"What I'm going to say next is crucial. You must listen carefully. Think of these as my last orders, Rima. Don't fail to carry them out."

Kanda paced nervously outside Rima's door, ignoring Leverrier's eyes on him. They were taking a long time. What was Cross telling her? Would Rima tell him later? Probably not. All the things she'd hid before, it seemed she hid them for good reason. Kanda shut his eyes as he recalled the startling deep blue color in Rima's left eye. The brown color he'd always known was gone, just like that. What did all mean anyway? He waited anxiously, apprehensively. Did he even really want to know them? The answers?

The door knob creaked and the door opened a crack. It seemed like they were still talking.

"The Kanda kid wants to see you next."

"No," Rima's voice said frenetically. "Close it."

"Why?" Cross sounded surprised.

"Cross…" her voice was strained. "I…"

Kanda pushed open the door forcefully and stared at her incredulously.

"You don't want to see me or something?" he said coolly.

"The meeting with Leverrier will take place tomorrow morning, so don't worry, I'll tell you everything then. I'll leave you two alone, then," Cross said loftily. He passed Kanda and shut the door tightly behind him.

Kanda walked over to her bedside. Same old Rima. Except for her eye color, she looked the same as before. Still pretty, still skinny, still Rima. He brought his hand up to her face. Rima jerked away, wincing. She turned to the window.

Kanda clenched his hand into a fist, hurt shimmering in his eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Guilt got the better of him as she didn't answer.

"If it's because I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry. But Rima, don't do this to me…don't hate me, please."

At the sound of his agony, she whipped around to face him. Surprise and suffering showed on her face plainly.

"Hate you?" she repeated. "You think I could hate you?"

Rima got to her feet, standing up straight, her ebony hair falling in strands across her shoulders. She drew a ragged breath, as if merely standing in front of him was taking a tremendous amount of effort. She didn't look at him. Kanda could not bring himself to speak. What could he say?

"You think I have that right?" she said, bringing her hands up to his face. Her face was shining with wet tears. The slender fingers hovered over his skin, shaking slightly, not touching him. "You thought I would be angry with you? Are you kidding, Yuu? Why aren't _you_ angry with me?"

"What?"

"Did you _see_ me? I'm…I'm a monster, Yuu-chan," Rima said shakily. "I hid all those things from you because I was scared…I mean," she gave a small laugh, looking away, "I can morph my hands into weapons, for heaven's sake. I can kill a Level Four in two seconds flat. How can you even bear to look at me when I'm this…this freakish kind of creation—"

Kanda cut her off, kissing her fiercely and taking her tiny body into his arms. She was shaking all over, her heartbeat was erratic, her entire body was emanating the fear that she felt. He licked the salty tears away, trying to convey the comfort he wanted to give her. He pushed her back onto the bed, his lips locked with hers again, expressing the unspeakable feelings that bubbled inside of him. This insufferable love, this obsession with her, utterly uncontrollable.

"I can bear to look at you," he said huskily, burying his nose at her neck. "I can bear to hear you, smell you, kiss you, love you, Rima. So don't push me away. Tell me everything."

"Yuu—"

He kissed her fervently as her hands crawled up to his hair. He felt his hair-tie loosen, his hair coming down his shoulders, her fingers grasping the falling strands as she brushed her hands through the black masses. She gasped as his hand touched her inner thigh, stroking the sensitive area. She shuddered reluctantly, but her expression did not reveal resistance. Kanda smirked and went back to her neck, his other hand sliding up her nape, pushing aside her hair and revealing her pale neck. He nuzzled it, his hand gliding up and down the smooth skin. Something black caught his eye.

"Rima, what's—"

Kanda flipped her over so that her back was facing him. His fingers trailed over her neck.

"Yuu, what is it?"

"Your tattoo…" he gritted his teeth. "It's spread so far."

She shifted over to face him. He couldn't get used to the different iris, the loss of the chocolate shade he remembered.

"Yours is equally far," Rima remarked softly, her hand touching the places where his black tattoo stretched over his shoulder. "So you shouldn't be worrying about me so much."

"I should be, Rima…"

"I'm glad to see that you don't mind my transformation as much as I thought you would though," she said with a cryptic smile. "I guess I can't ever doubt Yuu-chan."

"You shouldn't have in the first place."

Rima snuggled close to him and began kissing him, her arms linking around his shoulders. Kanda pulled her rather forcefully at her waist.

"Ow," she winced.

"What is it?"

"I…I have a wound on my stomach…"

"Let me see."

Without waiting for her consent, he pushed up her shirt, revealing the bandages around her stomach. Rima blushed as Kanda's hand fiddled with the bandages, coming into contact with her skin.

"Yuu, I'll just let the Nurse take care of it…"

"They've been walking outside for the last ten hours without taking care of it," Kanda said shortly. "I doubt they'll—"

The door burst open, and Rima could hear the Head Nurse's strident voice.

"General, I told you to tell me when she woke up! You incompetent brat!"

"Nurse, don't say that, I've been very busy—"

"Busy, my ass! All you've been doing is lounging around, eating, and—"

She stopped upon seeing Kanda, whose hand was still half-way up Rima's shirt. Rima groaned inwardly. Awkward…

"_Kanda Yuu_!" the Nurse screeched. "What in the _world_ are you doing?"

"It's not what it looks like," Kanda said defensively.

"Not what it looks like?" Rima could hear Cross snorting with laughter. "Man, you two move along pretty quickly."

The Nurse strode over to them and yanked Kanda off the bed, hitting him across the head with her first aid kit ferociously.

"No. Inappropriateness. In. The. Hospital!" Every word was emphasized with another blow to the head. "You hear, Kanda Yuu? Shameless! Taking advantage of a young girl when she's wounded, shameless, shameless!"

"It wasn't anything like that!" he argued back. "I was just checking her wound because no one's been around to see her for the last hours!"

"And you couldn't call me?"

"You were busy, old woman!"

"Say that again, boy, and I'll knock your teeth out! No hanky-panky inside the hospital, and that's final!"

"Che, I get it already!" Kanda said, wincing. "Just treat her!"

"Sheesh, teenagers these days…"

Cross chortled in the corner.

"Shut up, Marian," Kanda snapped.

The Nurse cut the bandages at Rima's waist, unveiling the wound. Rima looked away. To think that something so revolting was on her own stomach…disgusting. She couldn't bear to look at it. The festering wound, oozing blood, rotting flesh…the thought of it made her want to throw up. It was like a gaping hole inside her, one that she could actually see.

The Nurse simply shook her head and swabbed the wound with an acid-smelling poultice, causing her flesh to sting and burn. At the sound of Rima's cry, Kanda turned to look at her anxiously.

"You okay?" he said.

"I'm fine," she smiled, trying not to let the pain show on her face. "It just stings a little."

At the sound of her reassurance, the Matron shook her head disbelievingly.

"You two, General Cross and Kanda, step out for a moment."

"Eh?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to have some women talk, that's why!" the Nurse said, annoyed, chasing them out. "Now go away!"

She slammed the door firmly behind them. Rima laughed as she heard Kanda's indignant voice, but grew somber as she noted the old woman's seriousness.

"Nurse?" Rima tilted her head to rest on her shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of the men, because they don't necessarily understand and can be quite crass about it." She walked over to Rima and placed her worn-out hand on Rima's head. "Child…how old are you again?"

"Eighteen."

"Of proper childbearing age then."

Rima flushed. "That's a little soon to be thinking about that…"

"That's not what I meant." The Nurse sat in the chair in front of her and rested her hands in her head. "Rima-chan…you know that the wound you've sustained is extensive. It will take a good long time to heal."

"That's fine," Rima said, relieved that it had not been anything worse. "I heal fast, it'll be done in a jiffy—"

She stopped at the sight of the Nurse's sorrowful expression.

"Nurse?"

"Why do we make children fight?" she muttered. "Girls like you are supposed to be frolicking in the streets, flirting with the men, picking out dresses, going to balls. Instead, you're cooped up in a building, only sent on missions and taking on 'responsibilities' that most adults would crumple under."

Rima looked at her sincerely. "It's very kind of you to think so well of us…but this is the kind of lifestyle we've always known. People have made sacrifices for our lives…we can only do so much to repay. I am very grateful for your concern, Nurse, but don't think too much about it."

"That's not it. Rima-chan…I have some rather grave news to tell you."

The Nurse walked out of Rima's room, her head bowed down.

"What's going on?" Kanda questioned.

"She didn't want me to tell you…but I think both of you should know." She heaved a sigh. "The wound on her stomach is fatal, or was fatal, at any rate. Because of her regenerative abilities, she won't die, and the wound should close after some time. However…some damage cannot be undone. She was hit in the stomach, and the blow severely damaged her womb. I highly doubt she'll be able to have children."

"Oh, that's nothing," Cross said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, it's not like she has enough time to raise kids or anything—"

"General!" the Nurse said indignantly. "That…that is a ridiculous way to approach this scenario! Child or not, she's still a female!"

"So?" Cross said brashly.

"So? She still has that maternal instinct! It's a huge blow to her!"

Kanda strode by the two arguers and went inside. Rima sat on her bed, looking up at Kanda's entrance.

"Oh, Yuu-chan."

He stopped in front of her. "…You okay?"

"Oh…so Nurse-san told you. Yeah, I'm fine, it's not that big of deal. I mean, I didn't really expect to have kids…it wasn't like I could honestly spend time raising a kid, I'm not going to live long enough anyway. It was just a whim sort of thing, don't worry about it—"

Kanda hugged her tightly, bringing her nonsense talk to a stop. He could feel her trembling in his arms, and the quiet sobs coming shortly after.

He heard the Nurse sigh.

"And this, General Cross, is the reason why a woman can never stay with you for very long."

Kanda heard the door clack shut behind him.

"Scoot over, Rima," he said, his tone exhausted. "I'll stay with you tonight."

* * *

"Rima-chan, come here."

Soft hands, picking her up and swinging her high. Her childish laughter, resonating to the blue sky and coasting waters. Higher and higher, far up. She could hear her mother's laughter collide with her own.

"I love you, Rima-chan."

Okaa-san's gorgeous smile seemed to radiate with a beauty that no one could ever imitate. Her soft, chocolate eyes twinkled as she played with her daughter. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned, her smile widening as she recognized its owner.

"Let me hold Rima," the deep bass tones said.

Otou-san held her gently in his callused hands that had weathered from the amount of sailing he'd done. She giggled foolishly, playing with her father's beard and face.

"Otou-san, Otou-san," she said repetitively.

"Rima, Rima." His unshaven chin tickled her cheek. "My cute daughter. Your mother and I love you so much."

She giggled again, hardly comprehending the meaning of the words, instead deciphering them from her parents' joyful expressions.

The blue sky that shone so innocently suddenly darkened. She looked up, startled. Clouds accumulated, swirling in masses of gray and black.

"Dear, take Rima and go inside," Otou-san said, worry etched on his face. "I have to bring in the boats."

"But…"

There was a loud crash behind them. Her father whirled around, his eyes widening.

"What…is that?" he said, scarcely breathing.

Monsters. Three towering, gargantuan monsters, grotesque and ugly. A sound came from them, something like a derisive laugh.

"A family?" one squealed. "Delicious."

"I want the woman," another cackled. "What a beauty."

"Go inside!" Otou-san yelled. "I'll hold them off! Go—"

The monster appeared behind him and slashed his hand down through Otou-san's face. He fell to the ground, his red blood staining the sand. She began to cry. Her mother had surprisingly not lost her cool. She darted away, her long black her trailing after her, while the monsters were preoccupied with her husband's body. Down the slippery slopes, into a hidden cavern. She could hear her mother's deep breaths, could feel the cool tears running down her face. A look of desperation. Sorrow. Her crying grew louder.

"Shush, Rima," her mother begged. "Please."

She hushed obediently as her mother ran further into the cave. They could hear the sounds of the monsters at the entrance.

"Where'd she go?"

"I swear she went in here."

"Well, let's go find her!"

Okaa-san's sobs welled up from her throat. She turned down a pathway and placed her in a hidden crevice.

"Rima," she whispered, "Okaa-san and Otou-san love you. That's why we had you. Rima, you're such a beautiful child…find someone who loves you as much as we do. And when you do, you can have a child who is even more beautiful than you, so that Okaa-san in heaven will be happy with your love. Okay?"

She pressed her lips briefly to her daughter's forehead.

"I love you, Rima."

Her mother turned away and ran, back in the direction of the Akuma. The child, left alone, began to cry again. Her mother's screams echoed through the cavern.

* * *

Rima woke up with a start. Sweat covered her face as she sat up, panting heavily. She cried out quietly as her stomach pained again; she brought a hand to the bandages and found them soaked with blood. The wound wasn't closing.

Rima turned to her left. Kanda was sleeping peacefully next to her, his breaths even. He must've been worn out, after the attack and then staying awake for the next twelve hours, trying to see if she was all right. She'd best not disturb him.

She slipped out of bed and headed to the restroom as a wave of nausea passed over her. She made it to the toilet in time. Two full minutes of disgust and constant revulsion seemed to pass by like an eternity. Rima stared at the murky contents with repugnance and flushed it, her breathing harsh. She staggered to the sink and doused her face with the cold water, rinsing her mouth and trying to clear her head of pain. That dream…her earliest memory. The only one she had of her parents. She couldn't even remember what they looked like anymore…just the typical black hair, brown eyes…the smell of the sea salt and the fragrance of spring. Where she'd lived, where she'd come from, she didn't know. She didn't even know her parents' names.

Rima realized that tears were coursing down her face alongside the beads of sweat and sink water. Repulsed by her sudden onslaught of tears, she dried her face hastily, stopping suddenly as her stomach seemed to scream with an excruciating pain. She doubled over, trying not to scream along with her wound, struggling to breath as she stared at the marble floor.

The bathroom door behind her creaked open.

"Rima?" Kanda's velveteen voice appeared behind her.

His warm hand took hold of her shoulder and sat her upright. She leaned heavily against him, unconsciously basking in the security that his broad chest connoted.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Sorry," she said in between labored breaths, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You should have," he said, annoyed. "You're in bad shape." He pried her hand away from her stomach. "I'll change your bandages."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's fine, just stay here."

She didn't want him to see it. No, it was more like she didn't want to see it herself. How disgusting did it look now? Literally a gaping hole…

"I don't mind seeing it," he said quietly, sensing her discomfort. "And you don't have to look."

He laid Rima against a wall and went shuffling through the cabinets for the bandages and poultice. Rima smiled wryly, her muscles working extra hard. How incredibly unworthy she was of him. He had stayed with her the entire night, waiting outside her room for the twelve hours she was unconscious, and was now completely willing to tend to her, a freak of nature, with nothing more than his unfailing care.

Kanda returned with the bandages and medicine in one hand, scissors in the other. It was bit humorous, seeing him with such a deep scowl with such a harmless looking weapon in his hand. He sat in front of her, laying the bottle and wraps aside.

"Excuse me," he said primly, pushing up her shirt and snipping the bandages.

She laughed softly at his sudden chivalry. Kanda seemed to ease up at the sound of her laughter; she could see his bare muscular chest relax. Rima closed her eyes as he took the damp wrapping away, wincing as she felt the burning sensation of the medicine. He was surprisingly gentle with the entire procedure, his demeanor soothing and comforting. Moments later, the starched fresh bandages were wrapped securely around her waist and the blood-drenched ones discarded. Kanda sat by her, his hand holding hers tightly.

"You're such a gentleman," she murmured. "Why are women not swarming up to you everywhere you go?"

"Che, I could say the same to you, except men _are_ following you around wherever you go."

"You exaggerate."

"Have you _heard_ what that eye-patch guy says about you?"

She smiled. "Jealous?"

"No."

"Liar." She let out a breath. "Of course, no one's going to be chasing me around anymore, not after today. Good for you, yes?"

"Tch. It doesn't matter what other people think of you."

"You're right." She placed her head on his shoulder. "But it does matter what _you_ think of me."

Kanda squeezed her hand. "Nothing's changed."

Rima scoffed. "Sure. Yuu, what did you think today? The first thing that came to your head when you saw me transform. Your thoughts?"

His deep eyes flickered slightly, though, as usual, Rima couldn't deduce his emotions from them. Always so enigmatic. She only knew when he was angry.

"My first reaction…I didn't know what to think," he said, as if he were choosing his words carefully. "I thought you weren't human."

Rima gave dry smile and said nothing.

"But…as I watched you fight, something really stupid and bizarre came to my head."

"What?"

"…In a way, the form was…frighteningly beautiful."

Rima looked at him, surprised.

"I know that's a stupid thing to think," Kanda said hastily, "since it kills your life force and all…but it…never mind."

She didn't know what conglomeration of emotions suddenly filled her. Relief, gratefulness…a strange euphoria. She held Kanda's hand tightly; he turned at her sudden grasp.

"Thank you," Rima smiled appreciatively.

He gave her a strange look and suddenly turned away, getting up to the sink and cabinet.

"You look dehydrated," he said curtly, reaching into the cabinet and withdrawing a glass.

Rima was startled with his sudden brusqueness but said nothing, instead closing her eyes as the ache in her stomach suddenly started again. Perhaps he was just moody…it was early in the morning, after all. She heard the clinking sounds of glasses and the running sound of flowing water.

Kanda's footsteps came closer; she felt the cool smoothness of the rim touch her lips.

"Drink," he ordered. "All of it."

Rima welcomed the cold taste of the water and drank eagerly, realizing exactly how parched she was. Kanda watched her silently as she finished and placed the glass beside her.

"We should go back to sleep," he said, helping her up. "There's a meeting with the Generals tomorrow."

"Oh, right," she said groggily, suddenly hit by a wave of sleepiness. "I better go then…"

Her words trailed off as her weariness caught up with her. She could feel Kanda's strong arms under her, the warmth of his body close to her own, as Rima trailed into a dreamless sleep that she badly needed.

* * *

Kanda sat in a chair, waiting impatiently. Cross had stopped by early in the morning to tell him that someone would come later to call him to the meeting, since he wasn't allowed to hear all of it. Not that he wanted to, but he couldn't quite get rid of the notion that Cross was simply playing him for a fool and wasn't going to call him at all.

Rima slept soundly, her exquisitely perfect face finally showing an expression of tranquility. Kanda sighed and slumped further in his chair. He needed to rein in his emotions when he was around her…sooner or later, he would end up making a public spectacle of himself. He was well aware of the influence Rima had on him…when it came to her, he forgot all his surroundings and went straight in for the kill if she was in danger. And it didn't help that they were always alone together. He almost lost control of himself the night before, when she had thanked him with such a gorgeous smile, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to take complete advantage of her then and there. Luckily, he'd managed to conceal his sudden desire with curtness, but who knew what he'd do the next time. Kanda frowned. Being an eighteen year old male meant dealing with a lot of physical needs…so troublesome.

The long-awaited knocking finally sounded on the door. Kanda straightened up, tossed on a white sweater, and tied his long hair into a ponytail. Debating for a moment, he scribbled a note in Japanese to Rima and headed for the door.

Two Crow guards awaited him.

"Kanda Yuu?" one asked gruffly.

"Kanda," he corrected coldly.

"Is Shuki Rima with you?"

"She's sleeping, so she's not coming."

"Very well. Follow us, then."

Kanda walked after his escorts, finally arriving at the daunting conference doors. They opened majestically, and he found himself in an elegant room. Generals on his left, Head Officials on his right. He gave a sarcastic smirk. This wasn't intimidating.

"Kanda Yuu," Leverrier said in a steely tone. "Please sit."

Kanda slid into the nearest empty seat, by the female General. She nodded in greeting.

"Well, now the last participant's here," Cross said with a grin. "Let's begin."

Finally, the answers. Kanda would hear them, regardless of whether he liked them or not.


	13. Groups

**Chapter 12: Groups**

Some waiter refilled his glass with coffee. Kanda took a sip and made a face. Nasty. Tea was so much better.

Cross seemed to be observing him, and chuckled as he noted Kanda's reaction to the drink.

"Rima not with you?"

"She was having problems sleeping last night," Kanda replied calmly. "I slipped a few sleeping pills in her water. She'll be out for a few more hours."

"How do you know you didn't overdose her?"

He hadn't thought about that.

"She'll be fine," Kanda said gruffly. "Let's get this started."

Cross shrugged, then turned to Leverrier.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Let me ask the questions," Kanda said firmly.

All heads turned to him, surprised at his demand. Komui winced and motioned with his hands to shut up. Too bad. He and Cross had made the deal; Kanda would get what he wanted.

Cross chuckled again at Kanda's impudence, then leaned back in his chair.

"Fire away, kid."

"What happened five years ago in Italy?"

Cross grew more serious as his eyes misted over in reminiscence.

"Five years ago, eh…"

* * *

Cross saw the blinding flash of light, growing brighter and brighter from the courtyard. Everything, the Asian girl and boy, the Akuma, they vanished from view as the silver color illuminated the area. Cross knelt behind the wall protectively, not knowing what to expect. Judgment remained cocked and loaded in his hand; he was preparing himself for anything.

Crimson mixed with the silver, and the light disappeared. He scanned the scene hurriedly, his eyes widening at what he saw. The girl stood alone, breathing harshly, her arm transformed into a gigantic blade, three or four times her size. One of the Level Threes laid in pieces beside her. Her eyes, once brown, were now a gray silver as she looked at the next Akuma.

"Did you kill Yuu-chan?" she whispered.

"What the hell?" the Level Three exclaimed. "What the…"

The blade slammed the Akuma against the wall, cracking it significantly and causing it to topple over effortlessly. The child's silver eyes glittered mercilessly.

"Did you kill Yuu-chan?" she repeated.

"N-no!" the Akuma replied loudly. "No, you killed the one that killed that boy already, let me go—"

The girl's silver arm came crashing into the Akuma's head, the dark liquid spraying over the entire clearing. Cross continued to watch, flabbergasted. Just what was this girl? Just how—

She turned to his direction, as if she knew he was there. He shuddered involuntarily as her eyes met his.

"Did you kill Yuu-chan?" she asked him, her arm clinking metallically as she turned.

Split second decision. Cross jumped from the staircase, running as swiftly as he could in her direction, ignoring the crashing sounds behind him as the girl's arm hit the place where he was a few seconds ago. He'd suddenly remembered who this girl was. Shuki Rima, same girl that couldn't get her Innocence rate above fifty percent. She was weak, wasn't trained enough for her eyes to follow him at this speed.

"Did you kill Yuu-chan?"

The childish voice sounded behind him. Cross twisted his body around in midair, shocked as he saw the silver blade in front of him before he went crashing into the staircase he just jumped off of. This was impossible. He was being beaten by some thirteen year old who had no hell of an idea what she was doing. Cross glanced at the still body of her companion. Perhaps…

Any course of action had to be taken quickly. The girl was preparing for another attack. Her silver eyes glowed as she looked at him coldly. It was her eyes…they helped her follow movement like none other. He gritted his teeth, decisively moving for the boy's body. Low as it was, he was willing to take the chance of stopping this rampaging girl who had no control over her Innocence, even if it meant hurting the boy in the process. By the looks of it, he was pretty much close to dead anyway.

Cross grabbed the kid by the collar, the silver arm barely missing him, pulling him out of the way. He held the body obviously in front of him so she could see. The girl stopped.

"Yuu-chan."

"Don't move," Cross said, his breathing ragged. He was injured…hopefully they were only slight wounds.

"Let Yuu-chan go."

"Don't move."

"Rima won't move. Let Yuu-chan go."

She lowered her arm, and Cross seized his chance. He dropped the kid and dove straight for her opening, his gloved hand grabbing her face and slamming her onto the ground. His hand glowed as he muttered the spells under his breath. He had no idea if it was going to work, but at this point, it was try it or kill her. Cross sensed that this girl was going to be useful if he got her under control, and it would be a waste to kill her.

Her arm twisted slightly, and the silver form finally faded under his spell's influence. The original shape returned. The girl looked at him, slightly bewildered, and fainted. Cross let out a sigh, turning back to check the boy's condition. He was breathing, barely, but he was fine. Cross could sense backup coming.

Cross picked up the girl and motioned to Tim to follow. Timing was a little early, but it was about time to disappear. This girl would be crucial when it came to fighting the Earl. He'd train her to be his killing machine.

* * *

"Machine?" Kanda repeated coolly.

"It ended up differently, all right?" Cross said, annoyed. "She's not just some machine to me. Cool it."

"And you used me as a shield?"

"…Split second decision?"

Kanda scoffed, his onyx eyes flickering. "Go on."

"When she came to, Rima's eye was not silver. It was blue, like her left one right now."

"Her left eye changed color?" Cloud said, surprised.

"After yesterday's invasion," Cross nodded. "Her eye changes color as her transformation progresses. She lied when she said she became a Critical three years ago. She became one in Italy, five years ago. Hevlaska might not have sensed it, since Rima's Innocence was so shaky. But ever since she became a Critical, her right eye went through different stages of color. First blue, then green, then silver. It's become a documentation of how much time she has left."

"Time?" Leverrier questioned.

"Let me explain everything, from the beginning. The reason Rima was so pathetically weak in the beginning was because you were forcing her to synchronize with the wrong Innocence." Cross glared at Leverrier bitterly. "She's not Equipment type…she's Parasitic."

"That's…impossible," Leverrier said, scarcely breathing. "Hevlaska checked her, we made sure she was compatible with—"

"People can be compatible with more than one Innocence," Cross said impatiently. "It's rare, but it happens. I myself can sort of wield two. Rima is the same. The Innocence that you forced her to wield was the Equipment type, Gin no Tsuki. The real Innocence that she activates when she become a Critical is actually in her blood. Five years ago, in the face of great danger, the Innocence in her blood absorbed the Equipment Innocence. That's why Hevlaska thought it was destroyed."

"So Hevlaska lied to us?" Leverrier said angrily. "She said that the Innocence was the same!"

"That was on Rima's request. We didn't think this was going to come out into the open so soon. Rima was able to shut her up because of some guilt trip or something…probably had to do with the forced synchronization you tried."

"All the same—"

"Just because you're not human and don't have a sense of guilt doesn't mean everyone else doesn't either," Cross said frigidly. "Forced synchronization technically activated Rima's blood Innocence."

"That's a good thing—"

"No, it's not," he said edgily. "You all know that Parasitic types are generally stronger, but they have less time to live because their entire cell structure is changed to accommodate their Innocence. The wider range their Innocence takes, the more stressing it is; thus, the Innocence usually only takes form in one part of the user's body, like Allen's arm. However, Rima's Innocence takes place in her whole body; every time she uses the Innocence to that degree, she'll end up using a significant portion of her life force. Her life force is also used more rapidly because of the results of the project she was part of in Asia."

"That is banned for discussion, General Marian," Leverrier said in fury.

"No, it's not," Kanda interrupted. "Everyone involved in that project is already here." Bak and Renee Epstein winced. "No point in hiding anything. If these are Marian's speculations, then I'd assume that they're damn close to the truth."

"And the kid seems to understand more than you do, Leverrier." Cross took a gulp of the red wine in front of him. "Now, that pretty much wraps it up, no? Any last few questions?"

"When she morphs, does she lose control of herself?" Sokaro asked. "We can't afford any self-inflicted casualties."

"We've trained quite a lot in the Critical stage, which is probably why her right eye became silver so quickly. She is aware of her surroundings, don't worry."

"What are the consequences?" Surprisingly, it was Cloud that asked, not Kanda.

"Her wounds have trouble closing…like temporary hemophilia. She's sleeps like she's dead for a good long time," Cross added vaguely.

"She suffers when she sleeps," Kanda interjected. "Why?"

Cross gave a grim smile. "So you knew."

"Yuu-kun and I have already witnessed this phenomenon once before," Tiedoll explained. "It seems to affect Yuu-kun somewhat as well."

"As to why it affects you, I have no idea," Cross said to Kanda. "For Rima, however, I have a theory."

"Let's hear it." Kanda's commanding disposition earned a glare of disapproval from Leverrier, but Cloud beside him smiled and Sokaro smirked. Not too bad of a reaction; he was half-expecting for the Generals to kick him out for impertinence.

"There have been…many experiments held in that foyer," Cross said slowly. "Hevlaska has been asked to force synchronization with many people, of whom many weren't compatible with the Innocence. They, of course, died, but their souls, I believe, linger here." He let out a sigh. "Rima was the first to have forced synchronization as an Exorcist. The results may have been different. Every time she goes Critical, she lapses into a state of mental hell…in the beginning, it was pretty bad. She screamed a lot, and it was like she was being tortured all over again. Towards the end, the screaming stopped, but I think it was only because she learned to subconsciously control to not bother the people around her. I don't believe that it's gotten any better."

"You haven't explained why," Kanda said.

"I'm not sure…it's just a theory. I believe…that what she sees when she's sleeping is…the cases of all the people that the Order has killed in the forced synchronization projects. She's never spoken about it…but from what she said when she was unconscious, it's what I've assumed."

"That's…preposterous." Leverrier seemed disturbed. "That's impossible, you're saying that their…souls or whatever are affecting her?"

"Telling her what happened, passing the tortures down like a will…because she was the only one who could take it."

There was a heavy silence after Cross finished speaking. The guilt from conducting the project was weighing down on the Officials…Kanda was too busy feeling guilty over what Rima had to see for the entire duration of the twelve hours after the attack.

"I have one last question," he said finally.

"…What?"

"Rima…how long does she have left?"

Cross let out a breath. "Her left eye's changed color. She's passed the halfway point."

* * *

Rima sat up groggily in her bed. Her head throbbed like none other…she looked at the clock and groaned. It was noon. She'd missed the meeting, most definitely. Why hadn't Kanda woken her?

Handling herself carefully, she stood up and made her way to the restroom. With a quick twist, the water ran from the showerhead. Rima brushed her teeth as she waited for it to warm. The scorching hot water was soothing, pouring over her head and skin. The bandages around her stomach grew damp. She'd have to change them once she got out.

The door from outside seemed to open and close…a visitor? Or maybe Kanda was back? Rima washed the conditioner out of her hair and dried herself hastily, tossing on a pair of robes, probably made from cotton, and opening the door to the bedroom.

"Good to see you up, Shuki Rima," Klaud said amiably.

"General Klaud," Rima said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just to check how you were doing. My…your eye really did change color."

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"In a completely bizarre way." Cloud gestured to the chair in front of her. "You should sit down. Have you changed your bandages? If not, I'll change them for you."

Rima was taken back by the General's sudden kindness, but obliged. The General returned with the bandages and bottle of medicine that Kanda had used the night before. As Cloud snipped away the old wrapping, Rima caught sight of a scribbled note on the counter. She picked it up and read it, having trouble deciphering the scrawled characters, of which many were wrong.

_Rima, if you're wondering why you've slept past noon, it's because I slipped a few sleeping pills in your water last night. I'm going ahead to the meeting. Rest easy. –Kanda _

Rima snorted.

Cloud looked up at the sound. "What is it?"

"Yuu left a note in the morning…his Japanese is so bad," Rima laughed. "He's written so many characters wrong, and his calligraphy is horrible."

"Oh, you mean Kanda?"

"Ah, yes."

"He's a good kid. Demanding, but a good kid overall."

Cloud finished up applying the medicine and began wrapping the new bandages.

"Your wound is…quite serious," Cloud said softly. "I heard the news from the Nurse…I'm sorry to hear it."

"Thanks for your concern," Rima said sincerely, laying the note aside. "It's very kind of you to come and see me, but I'm fine."

"Don't say that. You're on guard against me because you think I'm trifling in your and Marian's affairs, right? Don't worry about it; I've had enough of the secrets to satisfy me for now." She tied the bandages into a neat bow. "You're surrounded by a hell lot of darkness, Shuki Rima-san."

"Rima is fine, General. No need to show formality to your underling."

Rima stood up and pulled out a curtain to change behind. She shuffled through the closet and withdrew a simple blue dress, its color similar to her left eye, and tossed it on.

"I don't view you as an underling," Cross said from behind the curtain. "We should be on the same level, concerning the amount of skill you have."

"You flatter me. Thank you for treating me."

The dress was a bit short, but it was cute. Rima twirled behind the screen in front of a mirror. It was a nice feeling, dressing in feminine apparel once in a while. She remembered Lenalee's uniform. Perhaps she'd request to made hers into a skirt as well?

Rima emerged from behind the screen. Cloud smiled at her obvious enthusiasm with the dress.

"It looks nice," Cloud complimented.

"Thank you. Matches my eye, doesn't it?"

Cloud straightened up and sat in a chair. Rima sat down beside her.

"You seem to be surprisingly easy going about your whole eye color changing. You know its significance, don't you?"

"Of course. Half my life left…it's like a checkpoint. Nothing I can do about it though."

"How old are you, Rima?"

"Eighteen. I'm turning nineteen in December."

"I see…" Klaud looked at her. "You've been through a lot."

"Not really…I think General Cross belabors my past too much. You know about it, right? But in reality, it's nothing worse than what Yuu has gone through, or Lenalee. We're all the same…the General is simply an idiot who thinks I have the worst bet of us all."

"Regardless of what you say, I can see that you think very highly of General Cross." Klaud looked out the window.

"Only a fool shows no respect whatsoever to a man that saves her life, despite how stupid the man can be," Rima smiled. "I am very grateful to Cross for training me for the last five years. That aside, General Klaud, I could say that you think very highly of Cross yourself. Hm?" She gave a crafty smirk.

"You jest."

"Mm hm…but you don't seem to mind when Cross is hitting on you." Rima let out a small laugh. "You and Cross would look good together."

"No offense, but being engaged in the middle of a war is hardly a time for developing romance."

Rima's gaze fell. "True…"

"Ah," Cloud said, catching her error, "that's not to say that you and the Kanda kid shouldn't be together…it's just—"

"No, I know that Yuu and my relationship is rather troublesome…even Cross is against it," Rima sighed and stood up. "But Yuu and I have been apart for so long…it's not like we could just split up."

Cloud nodded in understanding. "Of course. I don't see anything wrong with it."

She stood up as well and opened the door.

"Well, I'm going to lunch. Are you coming?"

"It'd be a pleasure." She walked to the door, glancing at Gin no Tsuki in the corner of the room. It'd be such a hassle to bring it along…she'd risk it. It wasn't like the Earl would attack Headquarters two days in a row…

Rima fell in step beside Klaud, scrutinizing her in admiration. Klaud was beautiful, with long blond hair and a tall yet slim figure. The burns on her face were hardly noticeable and in a way entrancing, but Rima refrained from asking what happened.

"General Klaud, I meant to ask, are your wounds all right?"

Klaud scoffed. "I was hardly hurt…it was embarrassing not to get to the Level Four in time to destroy it. We shouldn't have just left it to Cross…but it took some time for us to get out of the rubble."

The monkey-like Innocence screeched.

"Indeed," Rima agreed, pushing open the doors to the cafeteria. All heads turned in their direction as all conversation stopped. A wave of mutters and whispers erupted from the inhabitants.

"Oh, damn," Rima said, taking a step back. "I forgot…rumors have flown sky-high. General, I'm sorry, I'll go back to my—"

"Don't run away," Klaud said chidingly. "There's no reason why you should leave because of other people's opinion…especially when they're being ungrateful. Hey!"

Klaud's raised voice rang over the whispers.

"You all are being idiots," she growled. "You seem to be forgetting that Shuki Rima happened to save your asses yesterday. Gossiping like old women…how pathetic."

"We…weren't gossiping," a Finder said weakly.

"Really now?" Cloud said loftily. "Well then, stop slumping around and avoiding her; she's just another Exorcist!"

A bolder Finder stood up and yelled across the room from a safe distance.

"Another Exorcist? She's a monster! We all saw her yesterday, no other Exorcist looks like that! And the white-haired kid, along with her, they're both Marian's students, and who knows what kind of things he's been raising—"

Rima appeared in front of him, covering the large distance in one motion, her hand clenched around his neck. Despite the fact that he was two times her size, she lifted him from his seat effortlessly with one hand. Her strength had increased again.

"I don't mind what you all say about me," she said calmly, her grip tightening as the man struggled. "But please don't go insulting General Cross, or Allen-kun, for that matter. It's very rude, considering that Allen-kun saved half of you back in the Fifth Laboratory."

Rima tossed him onto the ground, her mismatched eyes flashing. Cloud appeared behind her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Rima, that's enough," she said in a maternal voice. "Let's go eat."

The two walked to the lunch line as Jerry popped his head in the opening.

"General Cloud!" he said in surprise. "How strange to see you here!"

"Generals aren't getting room service, now that the Headquarters are in such turmoil," she responded. "It's not bad to come here once in a while…"

Jerry turned to Rima, who braced herself. She hadn't thought about the public animosity she'd be facing…but after walking into the cafeteria, the public opinion was brutally clear. She'd have to avoid clustered places for a while.

"Rima-chan!" Jerry said jubilantly. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes," Rima stammered.

Jerry interpreted her stutter well. He looked at her beadily.

"You thought I was going to be like all those brats, right?"

"Eh…no?"

"Liar! Don't group me together with those ingrates! They dare to ostracize you…the entire Headquarters should be grateful to you, but these kids are being prissy fools, thinking that you're some weirdo. Here, let me get you your brunch!"

Jerry placed a magnificent tray full of Japanese cuisine in front of her. Colorful sushi, sashimi, steaming white rice with eel sauce drizzled on top in the shape of a smiley face, carrots cut out into cranes…Rima smiled. It must have taken a long time to prepare.

"Thank you, Jerry-san."

"There you go, Rima-chan! Smile some more."

"Jerry-san, where's mine?" Klaud asked with a feigned trace of anger.

"Eek! I'll get it immediately, General!"

"It better be just as cute," she grumbled.

Rima laughed as Cloud took her tray and the two of them sat down at an empty table.

"You have a very pretty laugh, Rima," Klaud said. "Has anyone told you that?"

"Yuu did when we were little," Rima replied. "It was probably just to cheer me up, though."

"Or maybe he was just infatuated with you ever since you were small," Klaud said slyly.

Rima flushed and frowned. "You're making fun of me."

"It's very fun teasing you."

"I get that a lot too…"

Klaud laughed.

"You know, Rima, you're not exactly what I thought you would be like. Talking with you is actually quite comfortable."

"Same here," Rima answered, eating a sushi. "Though…if I might ask, why the sudden interest?"

"Insightful, aren't you?" Klaud took a sip of her coffee. "Honestly, I think it was the fact that you're a Parasitic type…I'm the only female General, and the only Parasitic type. I thought you might need some adult-comfort, since Marian can't come in contact with you, and I thought I could connect with you easier than the others…"

"It's not just that, of course…" Klaud continued, "it's just that my own apprentices died trying to find me. It's been a bit hard…knowing that their deaths are on my head. Seeing you sort of exiled by the Order, unable to contact your teacher…I guess the pupil-less and the teacher-less gravitate towards each other? It's a bit like that. Taking care of you makes me think that I have a student again."

"That's very kind of you," Rima said genuinely. "I appreciate it…it would've been nice to have you as a teacher. It probably would've been less brutal."

"I don't know about that," Klaud smirked. "I'm pretty strict."

"At least you don't make your students pay off crazy debts…"

"Hah, did Cross make you?"

"At first. And then when Allen-kun came along, all the burden was placed on Allen's shoulders…I think Cross was afraid I'd do something desperate to pay off his debts."

"Like what?"

"Become a prostitute or something."

The two of them laughed at the notion. Rima felt at ease around Klaud, who emitted a sort of motherly atmosphere. Perhaps it was because Cross wasn't much of a parental figure, but Rima felt surprisingly calm around the female General. But Cross…something bothered her.

She scalded her tongue with the tea. Too hot.

"Lately," Rima said, her tongue burning, "Cross has been acting strange. Have you noticed anything?"

"No…he's still the same. Arrogant, flirtatious…"

"Maybe it's just me then," Rima said sadly. "I feel like he's not telling me something important…but we can't talk, so it's leaving me guessing."

Klaud looked at her sympathetically. "You miss him."

"Somewhat…it's more like I don't know what to do when he's not around. What orders to follow…what I should say if I'm asked…geez. I've come to depend on him too much."

"You'll be fine," Klaud said encouragingly. "If you need some adult insight, you can come ask me."

Rima smiled. "Thank you."

"I'd best be going now, since the Generals are a bit busy." Klaud stood up and ruffled Rima's hair. "You take care of yourself, now. Don't be afraid to come talk to me."

"Thanks."

Rima watched Klaud's elegant profile as it disappeared behind the closed doors. Such a nice lady. She had been surprised and guarded when she saw Klaud approach her, but it seemed like it was simply a humane act on her part.

The whispering behind her had started again. Rima looked at her lunch, disappointed with herself. It looked delectable…but her stomach wasn't going to be able to keep up with it. She sighed. Not like she could eat it with the chattering behind her anyway. She stood up and dumped the half-eaten lunch in the trash can, striding out of the cafeteria.

Sorry, Jerry-san, but it looked like she had to group everyone together. Monsters were monsters, after all.

* * *

"Hah," Allen panted, "I can't move anymore."

"You're just a big talker, bean sprout."

"Not bad, Kanda…I'm no match for you with the sword."

"Of course not." Kanda waved the wooden blade in front of Allen's face threateningly. "You waste too many movements. Come now, let's shave that head of yours."

"Hold on, I didn't say I gave up!"

Allen's leg came whipping up, knocking into Kanda's arm, causing him to drop the shinai.

"Bastard! You just pretended to be down!"

"Foul play is a part of good strategy!"

"Die, you fake gentleman!"

"My master's the fake gentleman!"

Kanda aimed a punch at Allen's nose, missing slightly and knocking into his mouth instead. Same difference. The fistfight continued for a good five minutes, Kanda releasing the stress that had accumulated since morning in a very efficient manner.

"Okay, guys, that's enough!" Marie called.

The two brawlers hobbled over to the edge of the training grounds. Kanda felt his cheek gingerly.

"I win," he concluded, looking at Allen's face. It was severely bruised.

"Nopff, I winth."

"Idiot, you can hardly talk."

Lavi was rolled over, laughing at the sight of Allen's beat up face.

"Wow, good job, Kanda-sempai!" Chaoji said eagerly.

"You really overdid it," Marie added disapprovingly.

Lavi continued to chortle as he looked outside the room.

"Hey!" he said happily. "It's Rima-chan! RIMA!"

She turned at the sound of her name, and waved. Lavi got up and ran towards her, gesturing with his hands wildly.

"Che, the idiot," Kanda scoffed. He watched warily as Lavi spoke with her energetically. Rima looked quite pretty; it was the first time he'd seen her in a dress.

Allen eyed him appraisingly.

"What, bean sprout?"

"You're jealous!"

"What the hell are you saying? Do you want another beating?"

Kanda aimed another kick at Allen and returned his gaze to Lavi and Rima. She seemed to be reluctant in coming over.

"Weird," he muttered.

"That Lavi needs to convince her to come?" Marie said.

"Is that what he's doing?"

"Rima-san seems to be unwilling to come over…because she's…hm. That's interesting."

"What, Marie?" Kanda growled.

"She's worried that the others are scared of her."

Allen listened to their conversation intently.

"Scared of her?" He seemed to have regained his ability to speak. "Well, that's easily remedied."

He leapt up and raced towards Rima, who was slowly walking towards them.

"Rima!" he said merrily, running straight into her.

"That idiot bean sprout!" Kanda exclaimed, standing up and following him. "She's wounded on her stomach!"

Rima seemed to wince from the impact, but her face otherwise showed no sign of discomfort. She patted Allen on the head.

"Marie says you're worried that we're scared of you," Allen said with a frown.

"Eh…I had somewhat of a scene in the cafeteria earlier…"

"And we're not like those dorks," Lavi chimed in. "Come on, Rima-chan, have a little faith."

She looked at Lavi appreciatively. "Thanks, Lavi-kun."

"Anytime!"

Kanda brought a hand to her head. No fever…she seemed better than yesterday.

"Worried, Yuu-chan?" she beamed.

"Tch. No."

"What is wrong with you and Allen-kun?" she said in disapproval. "You have bumps and bruises all over your face."

"Stress-relieving fistfight," Allen said indifferently. "Rima, you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, pulling Allen's cheeks. "You and Yuu are the same. So immature."

"Che, don't lump me together with him."

She patted Kanda's tender cheek gently.

"You're an idiot."

Kanda rolled his eyes and guided her over to where the other Exorcists were sitting.

"Good to see you up and about, Rima-san," said Marie.

"Yes, we were quite worried yesterday," Bookman added. "Your wounds are fine?"

"We were going to go visit you together," Allen chimed in, "but the Nurse said to let you rest."

"I was actually out with General Cloud for lunch," Rima said, scooting close to Kanda. "So I might've not been there at all. Thanks for the concern, though."

"Did you get my note?" Kanda asked indifferently.

"Yeah, I did. Your Japanese sucks."

"It's been a while since I've actually written in it, all right?"

"You wrote the character for _water_ wrong, Yuu. Even children don't make that mistake."

"Shut up. You weren't even awake, so you should be grateful that I even wrote a note at all."

"I would've woken up sooner if _someone_ didn't drug me…"

"It was to get you to fall asleep," Kanda said shortly. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. You hit me in the face a couple of times."

"Well, my bad…the bed was small."

"Tch, if you learned to control yourself better when you're asleep…" his voice trailed off as he realized the stares on him.

"What?"

The rest of them looked apprehensive; Kanda suddenly understood the full meaning behind his words.

"It's not like that," he said automatically.

"It's not like what, Yuu-chan?" Lavi said, leaning closer.

"Rima and Kanda…" Allen said weakly. "Why…Kanda…"

"You're not much better," Lavi retorted. "Why not me, Rima-chan?"

"Eh…" Rima seemed uncomfortable with the conversation. "Yuu and I…"

"Just stop it, you two," Kanda said angrily.

"I'm jealous, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said in mock distress. "How come she gets to call you Yuu without death threats, and how come you're the one that gets to _sleep_ with her…not fair!"

"We don't _sleep_ together," Kanda said, annoyed.

"You two _obviously_ do," Lavi said in envy.

"Not like that, okay?" Rima said, trying to avoid an impending fight. "Please drop the subject."

"Fine…but it's for Rima-chan, not you, Kanda!" Lavi gave him a dirty look. "Definitely not for you."

"Whatever."

"Argh, I really hate that personality of yours! Every girl thinks you're absolutely fantastic because of your looks, but I've been satisfied because your crappy attitude keeps them away, but why is it that the only attainable female Exorcist is taken by _you_, of all people!"

"Got a problem?"

"Obviously."

Kanda heard Rima let out a sigh and glanced in her direction. A weary smile was plastered to her face, but it seemed like the constant exertion and activity were taking a toll on her body.

"You look bad," he said bluntly. "You should go rest."

"Yeah…I think I will," she agreed, much to Kanda's relief. He had thought she would be indignant.

"Hey, you Exorcists!"

The party turned to see the newcomer. Johnny, a scientist, rolled over in his wheelchair.

"Johnny," Allen greeted, "what brings you here?"

"I'm here to take your measurements. You teenagers…always growing."

"You're such a workaholic, Johnny," Lavi grinned. "Your wounds are pretty bad, y'know."

"Says the people who are up and fighting already." Johnny looked at Allen and Kanda sternly, his gaze finally falling on Rima. "Oh…you're the new Exorcist that everyone's talking about. Oh dear…I'm sorry, I don't know your name. I'm Johnny from the Science Department."

Rima smiled and took his outstretched hand.

"Shuki Rima, pleased to meet you."

"Rima-san, I should take your measurements too."

"I'll do it," Lavi volunteered.

"That's not necessary," Kanda interrupted.

"Yes, it's all right, I'm pretty much finished growing," Rima said, still smiling despite the obvious effort it took to remain with them. "I think the department already has my measurements if they want to make a new uniform…"

"Well that's fine!" Johnny replied, oblivious to Rima's condition. "Any alterations to the current uniform design that you want? We can specialize each individual one that we make."

"Um…the top's fine, but can you make the bottom a skirt? It's much cuter that way."

"That's pretty short…"

"I'll be wearing long boots?"

"That doesn't make a difference," Kanda groaned. She was so disillusioned about what men thought about her. The silk dress she was wearing right now was too short for his liking.

"Then a skirt with really short shorts under it," Rima said decidedly. "Lenalee's is a skirt, and her uniform is much prettier than mine."

"Fine, fine," Kanda said, helping her up. "We're going back to your room; you look like you're about to collapse on your feet."

"Bye, guys," Rima waved behind her as Kanda led her out the room.

The return farewells followed them out of the room, of which Lavi's was loudest. Kanda frowned. Stupid rabbit, why the hell was he hitting on Rima so much? Go hit on Lenalee or something…

"Something wrong, Yuu-chan?" Rima asked.

"Nothing. Your dress is too short."

"I thought it was nice."

"Too short."

"So modest, Yuu-chan."

He brought her in the room and slammed the door behind them, pushing her against the wall.

"Sorry that I'm being modest," he said harshly, his breathing erratic as he buried his head by her neck. "But I hate seeing the other guys look at you with those kind of eyes…why do you look so…"

He couldn't finish the compliment, instead wrapping his arms tightly around her waist despite her indignant cry. His lips found hers, coaxing her to react, and react she did. Her hands crawled under his tight fitting shirt, over his torso, her desire too clear. He needed to control himself…

Kanda pulled away, looking into her mismatching eyes. Her expression was too vulnerable, too beckoning.

"Damn it," he cursed, kissing her again.

His hand found its way to her thigh, trailing its fingers under her dress. Rima shuddered and tried to struggle away.

"Stop it," she breathed, breaking off the kiss and looking away.

"This is what every guy thinks about when you wear a dress like this," Kanda replied coolly, bringing her face back to his and leaning close. "So don't."

"All right," she said quickly.

Kanda sighed and let go of her, grateful that she could properly protest. If she had as little control over herself as he did, who knew what he'd end up doing.

"At least you can say 'no' properly," he said wryly. "I thought you'd keep up with that 'let Kanda do whatever he wants philosophy'."

"It's not like I wouldn't let you," Rima said slowly, recovering her composure. "It's just—"

"Whatever, Rima. Go to sleep," he said, pushing her towards her bed.

"Are you staying?" she asked, climbing under the thin covers. "Or are you going to leave me with a terribly written Japanese note?"

"Shut up."

She laughed softly, her fingers entwined loosely in his as he sat beside her bed. Kanda watched her smile, feeling his self-control weakening. Damn. All sorts of desires were starting to build up.

* * *

"I still don't get it," Lavi pouted as he watched Rima and Kanda leave. "Why Kanda, why moody, constantly pissed-off Kanda?"

"You'd be saying the same thing if it was any other guy except for you," Allen grinned as Johnny measured him.

"Why aren't _you_ worked up about it?" Lavi demanded. "Don't you like her too?"

"Like her? As in a familial way, definitely, but not in the perverted way you're thinking about all the time."

"It isn't perverted! It's like a romantic way!"

"Same thing for you," Allen said lightheartedly. "And no, I don't like her that way. Rima was the first friend around my age. She saved me from debt collectors a lot when we were studying with Master."

"Wow, your relationship's shallow."

"If you think it's that petty, you're wrong. Saving me from debt collectors is like saving me from hell, Lavi," Allen said darkly. "I owe a lot to her. I mean sure, I was upset that she chose Kanda too, but hey, they seem to have a relationship that other people don't know very well. Not my place to butt in, is it? I'll just tease him about it, no biggie."

"Kanda is quite different around her," Marie said, joining in the conversation. "It's hard to believe that he has someone he likes…"

"It's more than 'like'," Lavi said gravely. "Have you _seen_ the way he looks at her? It's like…some deep love."

"You're poetic," Allen said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not kidding!" Lavi insisted. "Just watch him next time! He's way overprotective of her."

"Maybe his change around her is more obvious to us because we've always known him to be the irascible idiot he always is," Marie commented. "Rima-san doesn't seem to be see it as much of a difference."

"So she really does like him for the moron he is," Lavi groaned. "What a waste."

"Damn, Lavi, you really like her, don't you?" Allen said, half-jokingly.

Lavi didn't answer. Allen and the Bookman, who had been silent throughout the entire discussion, exchanged anxious looks.

"Lavi?" Allen said hesitatingly.

"Whatever," Lavi said. "Let's go, it seems like Komui's here to tell us something."

Rima woke suddenly with a loud knocking at the door. She bolted upright, taking in her surroundings. She was back in her hospital room…she glanced at the clock. Six in the evening. She must have been tired.

Kanda sat in a chair beside her, having dozed off. The knocking grew louder.

"Come in!" she called.

The sound of her voice woke Kanda, who looked up automatically and turned to the door. The Head Nurse walked in.

"Rima-chan, sorry if I woke you," she said apologetically.

"Oh, no, that's fine. I should be getting up anyway."

"I came to tell you that General Cross is leaving."

Rima climbed out of her bed swiftly.

"Leaving?" she repeated, alarmed. "To where?"

"We're changing locations, remember? He's going ahead with Leverrier-san."

With Leverrier? Rima dashed out of the room, Kanda's yells fading away as she ran farther. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen, and whatever happened, it would concern Cross. The creeping anxiety, this impending crisis. Rima's premonitions were never wrong.


	14. Difference

**Chapter 13: Difference **

Rima skidded to a stop in front of Cross, grabbing onto his sleeve and breathing heavily.

"Rima," he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She could feel Leverrier's probing eyes on her but ignored them.

"You're leaving?" she said. "Why now? None of us have moved yet!"

"Um…because of orders?"

Rima made a face. "Since when did you follow orders?"

"Shuki Rima," Leverrier interrupted, "you're forbidden from speaking with General Marian—"

"Oh, shut up," she snapped. "I'm talking with him in front of you, it's not like we're communicating in secret." She turned back to Cross. "When am I moving?"

"I have no idea."

"But…" Rima had no idea what was wrong with her. Komui, who was standing nearby, noticed the anxiety on her face.

"Rima, it's only temporary," he explained soothingly. "You'll see General Cross again in no time."

"Is that right, Cross?" Rima said to the General.

He responded with an expression she couldn't interpret. Guilt mixed with sadness…pain and foreboding.

"Cross!" she said, indignant of his silent response.

He brought a gloved hand to her head and tousled her hair. The one eye she could see glittered mysteriously behind his spectacles.

"You'll be going to Germany," he said quietly. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you in a dress, dolled up like a noblewoman for once."

"If you want to see me dolled up, that's fine, but let me—"

"General Marian!" Leverrier said professionally. "We're leaving. Now."

"Let me come with you," Rima said commandingly.

"No."

"Why not? I'm your apprentice, I can exert the right to follow you around—"

"No, you can't. Stop, Rima."

"Why?" she demanded, her wound aching more than it had before. This constant agitation was weighing down on her. She could feel the wound reopening.

Klaud and Sokaro came running over. Cross noticed, and turned back to Rima, his expression even more painful than before. He patted her on the head.

"Take care of yourself, Rima."

Cross turned and followed Leverrier through the dark gate.

"Wait, Cross!" Rima scrambled to follow them, only to be held back by a bewildered Komui. No one could understand, not this dominating sense of impeding crisis and terror that was claiming her mind. She couldn't understand it herself.

"Rima, calm down, you're overreacting!"

"I'm not overreacting, not once did Cross say that he was going to see me again—"

She felt something connect with her stomach, right where the wound hurt the most. She gritted her teeth as she felt the day's worth of slow recovery come undone. Cross's long red hair and broad back were the last things she saw as she crumpled to the ground, darkness washing over her.

* * *

She could hear muffled voices, hazy and buzzing like the sound of bees. Murmurs…she could pick Klaud's out of them.

"And _why_, Sokaro, did you feel the need to punch her?"

"It was to knock her out, all right? Screaming after Marian like that, she just needed someone to shut her up."

"Yes, you effectively knocked her out. Brilliant, considering that she has a hole in her stomach!"

"Can you two shut up for a few minutes?" Kanda's deep timbre said evenly. As an afterthought, he added, "thanks."

Rima stirred and sat up, uncomfortable. She looked around. She was back in the infirmary room. Klaud and Sokaro were glaring at each other across the room, both sitting in cushioned seats. Komui sat silently between them. Kanda was by her bed, his dark eyes conveying the slightest sense of worry. Other than that, Rima could detect nothing by aggravation and nonchalance.

"How long have I been out?" Rima questioned.

"Just an hour," Klaud answered, walking over to her bed. "General Sokaro was so very ungentlemanly, and you've been straining yourself too much with all this activity. It's only been less than two days since the attack, you know. You should rest some more."

"I'm fine," Rima said, brushing off her concern. "Cross…he left, didn't he?"

"Yes," Komui said.

She sighed.

"Rima, why were you so worried about him leaving?" Klaud inquired. "It's not like it's permanent. We'll be moving in a few days."

"I know, I know," Rima said. They wouldn't understand even if she tried to explain, because she couldn't understand herself. "I'm probably just a little more tired than I made myself out to be. Sorry for troubling you."

"You should be," Sokaro said callously.

"Sokaro," Klaud said warningly.

"Tsk. Girl, your wounds all right? Don't want you kicking the bucket because of me."

"Worried, General?" Rima said with the slightest smile on her lips. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Klaud let out a sigh and patted Rima on the shoulder.

"Komui says he has a mission for you. Personally, I think it's a little early for you to be going on missions," Klaud threw a nasty look at Komui, who cringed, "but life must go on. We'll leave you to that then."

She motioned to Sokaro, who grunted, and the two of them left the room. Kanda, who had stayed quiet the entire time, finally spoke.

"What's the mission?" he said to Komui.

The Head Supervisor walked over and sat down by him.

"I've already called the others included in this mission. It'll be relatively small…no big deal, but there will be quite a lot of people going. I figured it'd be better for a big group to go, to ease back into the routine."

"Che, that's not necessary." Kanda leaned back in his seat. "Just get Mugen fixed, and we'll be fine."

"The point is that your weapon won't be repaired in time…that's why it's such a big group…"

"What?"

"Sorry, sorry—"

The door burst open, and Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi entered, all breathless.

"Is Rima okay?" Allen said frantically.

They all turned to Rima, who looked at them blankly. Lavi took one look at her and turned to Komui furiously.

"Komui! You made it sound like she was dying!"

"It was to get you all here faster…"

"Nii-san!" Lenalee's reprimand made Komui wince. "Don't do stupid things like that! Just tell us to hurry up!"

Rima laughed softly; Kanda turned at the sound, his dark expression easing up.

"Well, now that you're all here," Komui said quickly, eager to avoid Lavi's ever darkening glares, "let me explain. The next mission will be to Germany."

It wasn't a surprise. Cross must have pulled his strings well, for her to get the mission immediately.

"If you're wondering why you'll be in a platoon of five, I'll explain. The fact is…is that the Science Department is overworked." Komui seemed to brace himself for an onslaught of scolding. He wasn't disappointed.

"That's because _you_ don't do anything," Kanda flared.

"Yeah, Johnny and Reever look ten times worse than you do right now," Allen said, eyes like slits with disapproval.

"Nii-san…" was all Lenalee had to say.

"Okay, okay! Let's not belabor my faults, all right? Jeez…you young people don't know what I actually do," Komui said pompously.

"Right…" Lenalee frowned.

"Liar." Allen rolled his eyes.

"Lazy bastard," said Kanda.

Rima cuffed him across the head.

"Potty mouth," she hissed. "He's still your superior, stupid as he is."

Komui waved the intensifying insults out of the way and continued.

"Now, since our poor Science Department is overburdened, and we've lost a great deal of our forces from the invasion, Kanda's and Lavi's Innocence haven't been repaired yet."

"Then why bother sending them?" Allen said, confused.

"Because this mission is…er…different. Couples are needed…plus a chaperone."

"Huh?" Lavi's bewilderment echoed the rest of theirs.

"Look, you all will be going to a high class ball," Komui said candidly.

"A _ball_?" Kanda said indignantly. "Where you _dance_?"

"What else do you do?" Komui said sarcastically.

"Hell, no," Kanda said firmly, crossing his arms. "I don't dance."

"Too bad," Komui said.

"Three is enough for a mission, just send them," Kanda snapped, gesturing to Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi.

"I am _not_ sending my dear Lenalee alone to a ball without female supervision! And Miranda is needed to help reparations here, and I can't ask General Klaud, so Rima must go!"

Komui had a rather convincing argument, using Lenalee as the main leader, but Rima knew that the reason she had to go was because Cross had made sure that she was sent. The fact that they were all going to a ball meant that establishing contact with the Steuern family was going to be much easier than anticipated. However, the official reason for the mission…surely Cross hadn't told him about the gathering of Akuma?

"Komui, why are we going?" Rima voiced her thoughts aloud.

"There is suspected Innocence there, held by one of the nobles," Komui replied, sobering up and looking at her seriously.

"Really?" Rima said with double meaning.

"Yes."

Convenient. So there really was another job other than her own investigation.

"I'm still not going," Kanda said flatly.

"Fine then," Komui sniffed. "Lavi, would you like to accompany the very pretty (though not as pretty as Lenalee) Shuki Rima to the ball?"

Lavi grinned. "Yes, please!"

Kanda bristled with fury. "…Fine, I'll go. But I'm _not_ dancing."

"Then I'll dance with her," Lavi announced.

"No, you're not."

"C'mon, Yuu, you're going to let Rima be a wallflower? I don't think so."

Kanda hit Lavi's head forcefully.

"Don't call me by my first name," he said coolly. "And don't go calling Rima like you're so familiar with her."

Rima pulled Kanda's protective outstretched arm down.

"Ne, Yuu," she said relaxingly, "calm down. He's joking."

Lavi's eye flickered strangely, but it disappeared as soon as Rima turned in his direction for confirmation.

"Well, I'll let you figure out the dancing part when you get there," Komui said. "The couples _I_ intended were Allen and Lenalee (since Allen seems to be much more of a gentleman than Lavi) and Kanda and Rima."

Lavi looked at Komui incredulously. "Hell, no! What am I then?"

"The chaperone."

"No way!"

"Lavi being the chaperone is kind of…ironic," Lenalee said weakly.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be dancing!"

"Then you're the back-up date for Rima," Komui said officially. "Please, don't squabble about it. It'd be best if you stayed with the couples I've designated. If you _really_ want to switch, then Lavi will have to pretend he's Kanda."

Lavi wrinkled his nose. "Oh, that'd be pleasant."

"Tch, like I'd let you."

"Once you get to the hotel, I'll let you know about how to get to the ball," Komui said loudly, drowning out their banter. "Until then, don't cause any trouble. Now, it'd be best if no one knew that you all are acquainted. Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen are friends, but they don't know Rima and Kanda. Meeting at the ball is pure coincidence; it's best if you all don't group together, so it'll arouse less suspicion if there are Akuma. Such a big group would certainly cause people to notice that there's a platoon from the Black Order. Allen, your responsible for the Akuma watchout."

"Gotcha."

"I've made three reservations: one under Kanda's name, one under Lavi's, and the last under Lenalee's. But girls can _not_ sleep with boys. Absolutely not. So after the dance, Rima, you will sneak over to Lenalee's room, and Allen will go to Kanda's. Don't be seen!"

"Wait, I have to share a room with the moyashi?" Kanda said resentfully. "You've got to be kidding me."

"That's my line," Allen said, exasperated. "We'd end up killing each other by morning. Besides, Rima and Kanda sleep together already, it's fine just to—"

"_What?_" Komui exclaimed. "You sleep together?"

"It was just yesterday," Rima said, waving her hands to fend off the Supervisor. "He just stayed with me last night because of my wounds…you know, to help me change bandages and stuff. Seriously, it was nothing!"

Komui peered at her over the rims of his spectacles. "Rima, you and Kanda are two teenagers at the peak of adolescence. I can understand if both of you have that sort of physical—"

"We didn't do anything," Kanda snapped. Rima could sense his embarrassment. "Fine, I'll share the damn room with the bean sprout, just get this over with."

"It's Allen, straight-fringe."

"Not anymore," Lenalee said dryly. "Rima must have given Kanda a haircut."

"Does it matter?" Lavi pouted. "_I_ want to share a room with Rima."

"And no, you can't!" Komui said, banging his fist on his clipboard. "All of you, stop bickering like children and listen to me."

The room grew silent at Komui's sudden assertion of authority.

"Now, all the preparations will be done by a certain noble family, of whom I'll tell you more about when you get there. Lenalee and Rima, I expect you two to keep the boys in line. In addition, if _anyone_ tries to hit on Lenalee, be assured, I will have Komurin up and ready to find you." He glared around the room. "Understand? 'll leave tomorrow morning."

Grumbling, Lavi stood up and left with a wave, muttering something about telling his grandfather what he had to do. Kanda "che'd." Lenalee giggled as she observed Kanda's face.

"Kanda, you look like you've eaten something terribly sweet."

Rima leaned forward and laughed.

"Jeez, Yuu, it's not that big of a deal."

"Shut up," he snarled, standing up and leaving after Lavi.

Rima gave a wry smile. "He's really angry."

"Don't worry about it," Lenalee said, standing up and preparing to leave. "Kanda seems to be in worse mood than usual…Rima, you should sleep a bit more. You look a bit tired. C'mon, Allen-kun!"

"Take care, Rima!" Allen said cheerfully, closing the door behind him, leaving Komui and her alone.

"Well this is convenient," he remarked. "I was wondering what obscure excuse I'd have to make up to get them all out of here."

Rima smiled. "So there are some private orders, then."

"As you should know better than I do. First, please take care of Lenalee," he said pleadingly. "Don't let those scary men hurt her; she's so cute and innocent and pure, and leaving her with so many men frightens me…"

"No worries, Komui. It'll be fine. I'll keep the boys in line."

"Thank you! And now, to the more serious stuff." Komui grew somber. "Cross has not told me a lot of the details, and frankly, I don't want to know. But I'm sure you do, so I'll leave it to you. I'm not going to tell Central about this, so be sure not to make it public, or I'll get in trouble as well."

"I'm not that stupid."

"All the same, be careful. Don't let Kanda figure out either."

"…Yes."

"It'd be best of you established contact with the Steuern family first. Just introduce yourself…find out some information…and while I know you have ulterior motives on this mission, please be sure to retrieve the Innocence."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. How long are we supposed to stay?"

"Two, maybe three days."

"All right then. You don't need to worry, Komui-san. We'll be fine."

"I hope so," he returned darkly, straightening up to leave.

As he reached the door, Rima called out.

"Komui, would you mind tossing me my Innocence?"

Gin no Tsuki laid, untouched, on a counter near the door. Komui reached up and threw it at her. Rima caught it expertly.

"Don't stress out in Germany, Rima. Your wounds are still serious."

"Roger."

Komui waved and left the room, leaving Rima alone with her Innocence. Rima sighed as she looked at the wooden door clack shut, the jovial façade leaving her with the company. She leaned against the pillows, her head throbbing, analyzing her Innocence. Such a large sword…she would have to change the shape in order for it to remain inconspicuous. Perhaps—

Gin no Tsuki glowed abruptly, growing smaller and smaller. She felt a pressure on her right wrist, like something was cutting it, and winced, trying to find the source. The light was too blinding; she was unable to see. Was that blood? She couldn't tell…

Her Innocence suddenly disappeared along with the aura; her arm became visible, and Rima gaped. A thin vertical line trailed on her underarm from her wrist to a little less than halfway to her elbow. The silver pattern branched out from the main line into a crisscrossing pattern, much like a tree. Gin no Tsuki was nowhere to be seen.

Something like a flighty panic erupted in her chest. Where'd her Innocence go? What was the pattern?

"Damn," she muttered, touching the odd symbol on her wrist with her left hand. "I need the Innocence, wherever it is!"

The words fell out of her mouth as her left hand pulled out a slender silver pole from the pattern. It elongated and broadened into a thin sword, hilt and blade complete. Rima's jaw dropped. Her Innocence had evolved. She could…absorb it into her. She frowned. That wasn't disturbing.

Rima closed her eyes and willed the Innocence to change into its old form, the broadsword form of Gin no Tsuki. She could feel the shapes change in her hand, willing one form after another. She opened her eyes after willing Haikage to appear and examined the weapon. Something was different about it…but upon close scrutiny, she was satisfied. Exactly what had changed, she would find out in battle.

She sighed as she watched the weapon retract into her body. The pattern on her wrist glowed instantaneously, disappearing along with her Innocence. In a strange way, it was beautiful.

Even her old Innocence had left her, leaving her with something bizarre and ethereal. First Cross, then this…her life was slipping away. The prospect of Germany lingered in her mind…might as well follow Cross's last orders to the letter. They were all she had left.

* * *

It was late at night. Or was it in the morning? Kanda hadn't bothered to check. Either way, it was dark outside.

Kanda walked to Rima's hospital room, having finished taking a nap in his own. His sleeping schedule must have been seriously thrown off course, with the amount of naps he'd been taking and irregular sleeping patterns he'd had.

He paused in front of the door, taking in a deep breath. He'd been aggravated all day, from Rima's reaction to Marian's departure and then the news of the mission in Germany. A _ball_? He was an _Exorcist_, not a dancer. Needless to say, he had wrongly lashed out at Rima, and he shouldn't have. Better apologize. He scoffed. That wasn't going to happen.

Kanda opened the door and walked in, startled to see the bed empty. Where had she gone? There was nowhere she could possibly go…cafeteria? Midnight snack?

Kanda bolted down the hallway, his long black hair flying behind him. Rima, always making him worry. So annoying. Didn't she know how important it was to him to make her stay put?

He turned down a corner to a cafeteria when he suddenly heard glimpsed the sight of Rima's silver Golem. He backtracked, following it, and as he turned down a deserted corridor, one that he didn't visit often, he began to hear the stray notes of a piano. Following the sounds with his acute hearing, he arrived in front of a large music room. Rima sat at the piano, only her blue eye visible from her bangs. Kanda opened the door quietly and walked to her side. She didn't stop the piece.

Her thin hands glided over the ivory keys smoothly and deftly. Since when did she learn to play piano? And rather well, at that. It was a piece unknown to him, but then again, he didn't listen to music. Too sentimental. Kanda instead sat beside her, fascinated with her slender fingers as they jumped from white note to black, from one end of the instrument to the next. Peacefully, the song ended.

Rima's fingers remained poised over the piano as she began to speak, though her eyes did not meet his.

"That's a waltz," she said, beginning another song. "This one's a nocturne. Both are very famous in France right now. The waltz is often played at balls."

"Since when did an idiot like you learn how to play piano?" Kanda said gruffly.

"Cross taught me. The basics, at least. I learned the rest when I was in France, chaperoning bachelor women to social gatherings. They said female pianists are rather rare…though I can't say I'm very good at it."

The haunting lullaby echoed throughout the room.

"Cross taught me a lot of things, actually," Rima continued. The notes she played were crystal clear and equally striking, making Kanda uncomfortable. "How to fight Akuma, control my Innocence…and then the little things, like play piano…dance…he said making me a refined young lady would be very beneficial." She laughed softly. "Too bad he's not—"

"Can you stop talking about him?" Kanda said shortly. The familiar anger and jealousy coursed in his veins. Everything annoyed him now, everything from Rima, from Cross, from himself.

Rima suddenly stopped playing and looked at him intently.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?"

Hearing her say his childhood name so innocently only increased his annoyance. He turned to her, his onyx eyes flashing.

"Don't play dumb, Rima. You're being an idiot."

"Calling me an idiot isn't going to make me any less of one," she answered coolly. "What are you so irritated about?"

"Nothing."

"What, Cross?"

"Obviously, Rima!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. The piano keys banged inharmoniously. "The entire day, it's been nothing but worry for the General, worry for that idiot of a redhead whom you're not even allowed to see! And don't try to tell me the same bullshit as before, that there's nothing between you two, there's something going on, and—"

"There is nothing going on," Rima said angrily, struggling to break his grasp. He gripped her shoulders tighter, the rocking and swaying causing him to slam her firmly onto the piano. The sounds rang like a cacophony of notes, discordant and strident. Rima winced from the force of the slam.

"Why are we arguing about this?" she said, trying to get away from him. Kanda kept her pinned down.

"Because I want the answers."

"Cross gave you all the answers!"

"Then _why_ do you care so much that he's gone? It's just to the new headquarters, and we're going there later, so why were you so worked up about it?"

"I already told you, I was just more tired than I thought—"

"You've always been a bad liar, Rima. Especially to me." Kanda's words hit brutally and mercilessly. He didn't know why he was so angry, but the mere mention of Cross aggravated him to the point of insanity.

"Even if I told you why I'm worried, you wouldn't understand," Rima said resolutely. "Just stop it and leave me alone, Yuu."

"Tell me what's going on," Kanda said. "What's worrying you. Everything."

Rima's azure eye looked at him piercingly.

"I'm not required to tell you every little thing that I feel, Yuu," she said coldly. "If you want to know so badly, you can ask. Nicely. Don't go slamming me into pianos and walls, trying to prove a point. That's not like you."

Kanda looked up at the ceiling and gave a bitter smirk. He loosened his grip and turned away to the door.

"Fine," he said, walking away. "Whatever."

Rima…always angering him. Always worrying him. Incessantly. And to what avail? In the end, he'd just have no answers but a substantial amount of pain. Maybe things were better off without her, when the only thing he knew about her was the same child from long ago, with the coffee eyes and missing teeth, the sunshine smile, not this startling beautiful girl who seemed to hide everything from him—

"Yuu, wait."

Kanda reached the door and turned the knob. He could hear Rima's cat-like steps approach behind him. Raised hope? Forget it, it wasn't worth the effort. He opened the door.

Rima embraced him tightly from behind, her pale hands slipping to his chest. Her hold was astonishingly firm.

"If you find me a nuisance, just say so," Kanda said acidly. "The feeling's mutual."

"If I thought you were a nuisance, why would I chase after you? Yuu-chan, always brilliant…"

Kanda shut the door but made no effort to hold her back. His mind was surprisingly clear of the desire that always seemed to linger inside him. He was grateful.

Her fingers curled, gripping his shirt in her fists. She took a deep breath.

"Sometimes…I have these premonitions," she said. "Not very often. Scarcely, actually. But it happens. There's this unsettling feeling in my heart…like something terrible will happen. And lately, I've been feeling it about Cross. I keep thinking that he's going to disappear without telling me. The last few times I've spoken with him, it seems like he knows it too…but he's never said. So I'm worried. Of course, this feeling is groundless. No evidence. I might just really be stressed and tired. But that really is just it, Yuu. Honestly."

Her hands slipped away from his chest into his palms as she waited for him to reply. Kanda stared decisively at the polished wood in front of him. Rima sighed again.

"There was a childhood song that we used to sing, right?" Rima said, tone kind as she changed the subject. "Back in China."

Kanda felt himself being pulled back towards the piano. Rima sat him down at the bench, and she slid beside him, her hands poised over the keys again. She touched a few of them, creating a scattered melody.

"Recognize it?" she said hopefully.

"Che, it's just a bunch of notes."

Rima frowned, her eyebrows knitting together as her eyes trailed to the ceiling in recollection.

"Hm…" she mused, adding her left hand to the strange concoction.

Slowly, but surely, Kanda began to decipher the simple song that Rima had created back in their years at the Asian Branch. He could see the images flooding back to him, some pleasant, some, not so much. The blood, the tests…but alongside them, Rima's smile, her bell-like laughter.

She ended it abruptly, turning from the stand and bringing his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her incompatible eyes.

"There is a difference between you and General Cross. While both his and your existences are crucial to me, there is a difference."

Kanda's eyes met hers head-on. No wavering.

"If Cross were to disappear…" Kanda could tell she wanted to avoid the term 'die,' "I would despair. I would cry. I would change. I'd be lost. But I think I'd be able to find my way back. But if you were to disappear…then I would gladly disappear as well. Because a life knowing that you aren't there is not a life worth living at all."

Rima smiled, and it was the sunshine smile of the nine year old girl from so long ago.

"That is the difference, Yuu-chan. Love and love." She leaned closer, her lips brushing his softly. "That's my resolution."

* * *

"Kanda, Rima, if you don't hurry up, we're going to leave!" Lavi called.

"We're coming," Rima said breathlessly, running up the stairs, suitcase in hand. Tsuki fluttered above her head. "Wow, I feel special. We're the of the first people to use the Ark as means of transportation."

"It is rather handy, isn't it?" Lenalee agreed, helping her take the luggage. "Poor Allen-kun though…I wonder how he feels about it, being used to open all these gates."

"I'm fine!" Allen popped in their conversation, cheery as always. "It's no big deal. Kind of cool, actually. And look what Jerry the cook gave me!" He unveiled a package in his hands. "Twenty pork buns for a snack!"

"Che, you eat all those, moyashi, and you're going to end up growing horizontally instead of vertically."

"You wish, Kanda."

"Do settle down, you two," Lenalee scolded. "We haven't even started."

Rima giggled as the group crowded around the gate. Komui watched them worriedly.

"Rima, where's your Innocence?"

"Oh…I haven't shown you yet." Rima closed her eyes, her hand sliding down the dark pattern of her wrist. It glowed silver with the touch, and she withdrew the silver weapon.

"Whoa," Lavi said.

"Cool," Allen rephrased.

"That's amazing, Rima!" Komui scuttled forward. "When did you discover this?"

"Yesterday…it seems like I can absorb it within myself, and simply will it to come out." Rima's mismatched eyes looked at her Innocence with an expression of mixed awe and wariness. "It's become more Parasitic."

"A bit like Lenalee's," Lavi observed.

Kanda pursed his lips and said nothing as Rima retracted the Innocence back into her wrist.

"I wish you'd let me examine that," Komui commented anxiously. "We're not sure of its effects…"

"It'll be all right," Rima said with false confidence. After all, how could she know? "If I don't do anything to betray it…it should function the same. Besides, Komui, we should get going."

"Right…" Komui still looked uncomfortable. "Well then…bye, guys!"

"Bye, Nii-san!" Lenalee waved.

"Take care, Lenalee! Lavi, don't you dare hit on her! Rima, take care of Lenalee and Allen, they're the kids in the group! And no hanky-panky, Kanda!"

"What the hell?" Kanda growled as Rima pushed him towards the gate. "Wait, let go, I'm going to shave that guy's head until he's got no hair left—"

"And you don't even have Mugen with you, so stop it!"

The science lab faded away as Rima entered the portal. The group arrived in the familiar white-washed scenery of the Ark.

"Now, let's see…" Allen walked ahead of them to a building with a sign on it. "Yes, this one's Germany! Here we go…"

He pushed open the door and disappeared into its depths, the rest of the party following soon after.

Rima could feel Kanda's hand slip into hers protectively as they followed.

"Your Innocence…" he began.

"I know. You don't like it.'

"Yeah. I don't."

"Frankly, I'm worried about it as well," Rima admitted. "But…if it's going to change, then so be it. I know it's become stronger. And so I'll accept that."

She squeezed his hand. "Can you?"

"Fine," was his grudging reply.

They entered the empty room, seeing no contents. Rima felt the strange sensation of being pulled into another world as the Ark disappeared. Light reappeared after a few moments, and they'd arrived.

"Wow, where are we?" Lenalee said, looking around at the ornate designs of the hall.

"It's a church," Allen said, stepping down the stairs. "Wow…these decorations are beautiful."

A priest showed the Exorcists the way out and bade them good day and good luck after giving them directions to their hotel. Rima examined her surroundings.

"Sommer Strasse," she muttered under her breath, looking at the address that the priest had given her. "Summer St. Down the main road, turn to your right…the city hall where the ball will be held is also near our hotel. That's convenient."

"Lead the way, Rima-chan," Lavi said, his mood cheery.

"Actually, it'd be best if we went in by groups," Lenalee said. "Didn't Nii-san say that we weren't supposed to know each other? Allen, Lavi, and I will just follow you from a distance. If we get lost, we'll just use our Radio Golem to contact each other."

"I suppose that's for the best," Allen said, nodding. "We'll just communicate through the Golems then. Go on then!"

"Oh, and pretend like you're a couple," Lenalee added, reading off the sheet of instructions that Komui had given her. "But Allen, no smooches with Lenalee—Nii-san! That idiot, what is he saying?"

"Besides, Kanda and Rima don't need to pretend that they're a couple," Allen said slyly.

"Shut up, moyashi."

"Why are you so indignant?" Allen retorted. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Just shut the hell up."

"Both of you, stop it," Rima said, irritated, as she dragged Kanda away before he and Allen got into another brawl. "Geez, Yuu, act more like your age…why are you getting in an argument with a kid three years younger than you?"

"Che, he looks like an old man with all that white hair."

Rima let out an exasperated sigh as she led the way to the inn. "Don't kill him when you guys share a room…besides, it's only for a few days. So please, don't get in trouble."

"Only if he doesn't piss me off."

Rima didn't answer, instead tucking Tsuki securely under her collar. Golems tended to stand out too obviously in the midst of a crowd.

"Kristallhotel," she read off her paper. "This should be it then."

And Crystal Hotel indeed. Its elaborate decorations and architecture were easily the most flamboyant ones around. Rima snuck a glance at Kanda. He looked revolted at the gaudiness.

"It's nice," she remarked.

"It's unnecessary."

"Don't say that…we're supposed to be nobles." Rima linked her arm around his, since his hands were full with the luggage. "Pompous and arrogant. Not hard to be. Not for you, at any rate."

"Pompous? Give me a break."

Kanda pulled her towards the check-in counter.

"I have a reservation," he said to the receptionist in English. "Name's Kanda."

"_Was_?" the young woman said in German. "Es tut mir Leid, ich spreche kein Englisch…"

Kanda turned to Rima, his expression far beyond annoyed.

"What the hell did she just say?" he asked.

"She said that she's sorry, she can't speak English," Rima said smoothly.

He looked at her, astounded.

"You can speak German?"

"I learned a little," she confessed. She turned her attention back to the confused receptionist. "Hallo, wir kommen aus England. Wir haben einen Vorbehalt. (Hello, we're from England. We have a reservation.)"

"Ah, ja, was ist Ihr Name? (Oh, yes, what's your name?)"

"Das Zimmer ist unter dem Namen 'Kanda.' (The room's under the name 'Kanda.')"

She consulted her books.

"Ah, ja, dein Zimmer ist Zahl 303. Hier sind deine Schlüssel. (Oh, yes, your room is number 303. Here are your keys.)"

"Danke. (Thanks.)"

Rima took the keys and guided Kanda towards the stairs.

"We're on the third floor," she said, jingling the keys in her hand. "Oh dear, I hope Lenalee and them don't have any trouble communicating…"

"You can speak _German_?"

"Obviously. Yuu, you're too easily surprised. I travelled all over Europe for a few years, all right? It's easy to pick up some."

Kanda groaned.

"Since when did dumb, idiotic Rima become this smart?"

She poked his forehead.

"Dumb, idiotic Rima was always this smart. When you were off training, I always snuck into the library to read. Didn't require any physical exertion…it was much easier for me."

They arrived at their room. Rima inserted the key and pushed open the door, catching a glimpse of the elegant interiors before someone clad in dark came ramming into her, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Her heartbeat accelerated. She could see the silver edge of a blade pressed against her throat. Life and death situation already. Germany was going to be fun.


	15. Instructions

**Chapter 14: Instructions**

Kanda's fist came whizzing past her ear and into the trespasser's face. With a grunt, the stranger let go of Rima, wheeling away, as Kanda yanked her by the collar and held her back protectively. With a flick of his wrist, he knocked the dagger out of the stranger's hand. Kanda unsheathed his spare katana as Rima hastily clipped the mask she'd stowed in her pocket in place. She'd been caught off guard…if the assailant was from the Earl, she hoped that he hadn't seen her face.

"Rima, shut the door," Kanda said, onyx eyes flashing.

The assailant seemed to eye them nervously, debating on his next course of action.

"Yuu, don't beat him up too badly," Rima said dryly in Japanese as she locked the door after securing her mask tightly.

"Che, not happening."

Kanda's foot swiftly connected with his opponent's face. The movement was so perfectly and quickly executed that the enemy hardly had time to register what had hit him before he went ramming into the wall. Kanda reached down to the crumpled figure and slammed him against the wall, the katana glittering at the assailant's neck maliciously.

"You've got some guts, attacking us the moment we set foot in here," Kanda said in English. A vindictive smirk was creeping to his lips. "Who are you?"

The man said nothing, looking at him blankly. Rima sighed.

"He probably doesn't understand you," she said in Japanese, cautious of revealing information in case the man was faking ignorance. "Remove his mask so we can attempt a decent conversation."

Kanda proceeded to tug the black hood away, stopping as the sound of a flushing toilet came from the bathroom. The doorknob turned, and the door opened a crack. Rima reacted instinctively, withdrawing a dagger from her belt.

A teenage girl around Rima's age stepped out of the bathroom, astounded as she looked down at the blade Rima had at her neck. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, rather pretty, perhaps younger than Rima by a year or two. She was wearing a rather expensive looking blue dress, with elaborate laces and frills. On her neck glittered a simple diamond necklace. Definitely nobility.

"Wer bist du? (Who are you?)" Rima asked, abandoning her manners. "Warum bist du hier? (Why are you here?)"

The masked man in Kanda's grasp spoke suddenly.

"Sprich nichts, Schwester! (Say nothing, sister!)" he cried. "Sie sind gefährlich! (They're dangerous!)"

"Oh, halt den Mund, du Idiot, (Oh, shut up, you idiot)," the brown haired girl snapped. She turned to Rima, taken back by Rima's smooth mask. "Sind Sie Exorzisten? (Are you exorcists?)"

"Ja, (Yes)" Rima answered, not removing the dagger. "Und wer bist du? (And who are you?)"

"Ich heisse Tanya von Steuern. Er ist mein Bruder, Hans von Steuern. Können Sie bitte den Dolch von meinem Hals abnehmen? Wir sind nicht gefährlich…(I'm Tanya von Steuern, and he's my brother, Hans von Steuern. Can you please remove the dagger from my neck? We're not dangerous…)"

"Steuern?" Rima repeated. "Dann deine Familie hat uns die Mission geschickt? (Then your family sent us the mission?)"

"Ja, die Mission war von meinen Eltern, (Yes, the mission was from my parents)," Tanya replied, eying the dagger apprehensively. "Die Dolch…? (The dagger…?)"

Rima removed the blade, turning to Kanda.

"Let them go," she said in Japanese. "But keep your guard up."

"Tch, I didn't understand a word of the conversation," he grumbled, throwing his captive effortlessly on the floor next to his sister. "What's going on?"

"She says her name is Tanya, and her brother is Hans," Rima said, gesturing to the two of them, who looked at the exchange of flurry foreign words confusedly. "They claim to be the kids of the people who called for the mission. Do you think they speak English?"

"Well, I yelled at the guy in English…and he just stared like a dolt."

"Take off your mask," Rima said to the brother in English.

He didn't respond. His sister turned to him angrily.

"Nimm die Maske ab, du Trottel! (Take off your mask, you moron!)" she snapped.

"Aber…ich will es nicht abnehmen…(But…I don't want to take it off…)"

Tanya ignored him and turned to Rima.

"You can speak English?" she asked in English.

Kanda looked relieved, finally hearing a language he could understand.

"Obviously, since we're from Britain," he said. "Why didn't you guys speak in English sooner, instead of jibber-jabbering away in German?"

"Well why didn't _you_ all speak English to begin with," Tanya retorted. "Then this would have been much easier."

"We did speak to your brother in English when he first assaulted us," Rima replied coolly. "When he didn't respond, we assumed he either didn't know it, or he was an enemy who was trying to feign stupidity and get information. I spoke in Japanese just in case."

"I understand," Tanya said, her angry expression clearing. "Sorry about that…he knows a little, but he's stupid, so his English is horrible." She turned to her brother. "Warum hast du auf Englisch nicht gesprochen? (Why didn't you speak in English?)"

"Aber, ich konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sie sprechen zu schnell… (But I couldn't understand them. They speak too fast.)"

Tanya groaned. "Und Mutter und Vater bezahlen so viel für deine Ausbildung…Nimm die Maske ab! Ich weiss nicht, warum du es tragen muss! (And Mother and Father pay so much for your education…Take the mask off! I don't know why you have to wear it!)"

"Weil es sehr sexy ist…(Because it's very sexy…)"

"Nimm deine Maske ab, oder ich werde es für dich abnehmen, (Take the mask off, or I'll take it off for you)," Rima said chillingly, annoyed at the resistance. "Du bist ein Idiot. (You're an idiot)"

Kanda smirked as he twirled his sword expertly in his hand.

"I understood that sentence," he said, pleased with himself. "Hey, kid," he added to Hans, "I'll be more than happy to rip the mask off along with your head if you don't hurry it up."

Rima didn't know if Hans understood a word that Kanda said, but simply from Kanda's murderous tone and the loving way Kanda was stroking his blade, Hans seemed to deduce that it would be wise to follow his opponent's orders.

Hans tore the cloth off of his head, revealing chestnut-colored hair and the same shade of blue eyes as his sister. He looked older than Tanya, perhaps around eighteen or nineteen, but the boyish sparkle in his eyes revealed an immaturity that contrasted with his sister's seriousness.

"Why did you attack us when we came in?" Rima inquired.

"We weren't supposed to," Tanya scowled. "This idiot," she jerked a thumb at her brother, "decided to play the assassin on his own and see if he could fight you all, since from what we've heard, you guys are pretty skilled fighters. He thought he was up to par. I'm glad to see that he's not, because that'd be saying that you guys are terribly weak. Sorry about that…I was supposed to keep him in line, but I had to use the restroom."

She made a movement to go and sit on the chair. Rima pushed against the wall by the shoulders, her thumbs pressing firmly against the hollow of Tanya's neck. The girl looked at her in surprise.

"What's the meaning of this?" she said, her voice squeaking slightly.

"We trust no one," Kanda explained, taking his katana and pointing it at Hans's neck. "Anyone could've found the information that you've told us; anyone would be including Akuma."

"If we were Akuma, then we would've morphed and attacked you a long time ago!" Tanya said indignantly.

"Then you could be Brokers," Rima said quietly. "I'm sorry, but if we trusted every little story we heard, we would have died ages ago."

Tsuki flew out of Rima's hood, landing on her head and opening his mouth. There was some static, and Allen's voice came out of the silver Golem.

"Rima?" it said uncertainly.

"I'm here. Are you guys in the hotel room?"

"Yeah, I'm just letting you all know that we're here. Me and Lenalee are in room 313, and Lavi's in 314."

"Good. Allen-kun, how far does your left eye react?"

She could hear some sort of mechanical whirring.

"Mm…about a three hundred meter radius."

Rima glanced at Kanda.

"We're in that vicinity, right?" she said.

"Che, your math is terrible. Of course we are."

"Right, well then, Allen-kun, can you sense any Akuma around?"

The whirring grew louder.

"Um…no. The hotel seems to be clear…surprisingly."

Surprisingly indeed. If Cross's speculations had been correct, and that Akuma were taking over Germany, then it was rare to find such a fancy hotel with no Akuma at all.

Tanya glared at the two Exorcists.

"See, we're not Akuma," she said. "Now can you let us go?"

Kanda's captive whimpered as Kanda pressed the blade deeper.

"No."

Rima closed her eyes.

"I'll check if you're lying manually," she said, pressing a finger on Tanya's throat, where she could feel the pulse. "You are Tanya von Steuern, the family that sent us the mission?"

"Yes," the blue-eyed girl replied firmly.

No change in pulse.

"To your knowledge, the information you have given us is not false in any way?"

"Yes."

Still no change.

"Last question," Rima said, gradually growing convinced. "To your knowledge, no one in your family is an Akuma?"

"Yes."

Rima sighed and removed her hands, signaling for Kanda to do so as well.

"I think we're okay," she said wearily.

"You don't need to check the guy?"

"He seems to be too much of a dumbass to actually lie about anything."

Kanda chuckled in agreement and sheathed his sword. Tanya hesitatingly moved to the coffee table and sat down, motioning for her brother to sit beside her. Rima sat across from them. Kanda remained standing, leaning against the wall, his weapon cradled in his arm.

Tsuki emitted some static again.

"Rima? Kanda?" Lenalee's voice said. "Everything all right?"

"We're fine," Rima responded. "You guys just stay put for a moment, I'll tell you some mission details in a moment."

"Is someone with you?"

"Yes, they seem to be from the family that sent for us."

"Oh, all right, I'll leave it to you then. Kanda, if Rima gives you orders, follow them. According to Nii-san's instructions, Rima's the leader on this trip, and she'll take care of all the negotiations."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious, Kanda! Rima's the leader, she's giving the orders. Don't do anything stupid and jeopardize the mission. Be careful, guys."

The static stopped as the connection was shut down.

"Um…now that my brother's unmasked, would you mind if you removed yours as well?" Tanya requested, uncomfortable with the blank white mask that covered Rima's face.

"Oh, right." She unclipped the mask and set it aside, saying nothing as both siblings inspected her features.

"You're…young," Tanya finally said. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Born that way."

"Pretty," Hans added with coquettish shyness. "You're pretty." His thick accent severely impaired his English, but Rima and Kanda understood well enough. Kanda frowned.

"Both of you are young," Tanya said. She took a good look at Kanda. "You're handsome too."

Rima frowned.

Hans reached over and grabbed Rima's hand. She leaned back, startled, but his grip was surprisingly firm.

"You are pretty," he said in his impaired English. "Do you have a fiancé?"

She could feel a menacing aura radiating from Kanda's still figure.

"Um…actually, I—"

Kanda walked over and tore their hands apart.

"Do that again and I'm cutting it off," he threatened, throwing Hans's arm back at him. "Don't touch her."

Tanya looked at the interaction interestingly. Hans, though astonished with Kanda's brutality, recovered his manly composure.

"Are you her fiancé?" he demanded.

Kanda looked taken back at the sudden attack.

When the Japanese youth didn't reply, Hans repeated the question.

"Are you two together?" he tried with different terminology.

"No," Kanda said, irritated, "but—"

"Then don't try to get in the way." Hans stood up, impressively gesticulating with his hands. "Leave me to propose to this pretty lady."

Rima could feel the fury build up in her chest and overflow like a broken dam as she heard Kanda's indignation to being "together." _We're not here for this_, she said silently. _I'm not here to argue, I'm here to work…_

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean you can go proposing to her as you'd like," Kanda said heatedly.

"If you two aren't like this," Hans crossed his middle finger over his index finger, "then it's none of your business. You sure you aren't together? Because I like this girl, and I'd like to—"

"We're not together! I don't really care if you are going to propose to her," Kanda said loudly, "but I don't like the way you—"

"Well, if you don't really care, then just shut up and sit down!" Rima shouted, standing up suddenly and slamming both her palms on the table. The slam echoed in the room as the two males stopped talking and stared at her. Rima could see the table cracking from the force of the crash.

"Both of you," she said, her mismatched eyes flashing with vehemence. "Sit down and don't talk until I say you can."

The two men sat obediently in their chairs.

"Now," Rima said, her tone strained to be professional, "I am going to speak with Miss Tanya about our mission. I am not here to bicker about stupidly pathetic things. I don't have that luxury. If either of you have anything productive to say, I'll hear it later. If you two start behaving like assholes again, I'll cut off your hands. Is that clear?"

Hans followed her harangue with some difficulty.

"Asshole?" he repeated softly to his sister for clarification.

Tanya grinned, impressed with Rima's commanding disposition. "Arschloch."

Hans's eyes widened in shock at Rima's vulgar language, but nodded fervently in understanding. Rima exhaled and sat down, her eyes trying to avoid the two dents in the coffee table. Her strength had unknowingly increased after her last Critical venture…hopefully the table didn't cost too much. Komui would foot the bill.

"Now," Rima said, "Miss Tanya, tell me a bit about the origins of this mission."

"Yes…well, to begin with…my family has been supporting the Order for only a few years. We note any peculiar changes, and we report them to the Order, whether the changes concern Akuma or potential Innocence. There is an English family that moved close to us, and lately, they have been having some rather odd occasions with a certain necklace. It's a family heirloom, they say…and it's been lost a great many times. But it's come back mysteriously every time, even though the family is sure it's disappeared before on its own accord. There's been rumors that it's cursed, and occasionally, whenever the necklace disappears by itself, a murder occurs the next day. My family believes that the murders are actually the exorcisms of Akuma."

"That makes sense," Rima murmured. "The murders, no bodies, just clothing?"

"Exactly."

"I see…and we have to go to the ball because the necklace is being worn by the noble, and we won't be able to get it otherwise?"

"Precisely."

"That doesn't sound too hard…we'll just have a hell of a time convincing them to give it up. Perhaps the Innocence already has an accommodator?"

"Yes, but lately…lately there have been a growing group of strangers who have entered the high social circles, and their actions are rather…shady."

"Akuma," Rima said quickly, shooting a meaningful glance at the German girl. It'd be best if Kanda knew nothing about increasing number of Akuma in the society. Tanya seemed to understand, and refrained from elaborating. Luckily, Kanda didn't question about anything. He seemed to be more perturbed by Rima's outburst earlier.

"We…feel like it's best if one of you meets my parents," Tanya said after a moment's silence.

"I'll go," Rima said.

"I'll come with you," Kanda said, standing up with Rima.

"No," she said coldly. "I'm taking Allen-kun with me."

Kanda looked at her, anger shadowing his handsome features.

"Why the bean sprout?" he demanded.

"Because I like him more," Rima said in the same cold tone, switching to Japanese as she grew increasingly conscious of Tanya's interested stare. "Tsuki, reestablish the connection."

As Tsuki opened its mouth to connect to Timcanpy, Kanda confronted Rima again.

"I don't understand," he said in Japanese as well. "Why can't I go with you?"

Rima ignored him and addressed the Steuerns.

"Go down to the lobby," she commanded. "Get in your carriage and wait for one of my colleagues. He's noticeable, white-hair and a pentacle over his left eye. Take him to your residence, and he'll check if there's any Akuma. I'll get there by myself by tailing your carriage. Just leave your address in case I lose you."

"Right." Tanya took a pad and pen from the bed counter and scribbled down an address. "It's not far from here."

"I'll be there a few minutes after you arrive," Rima said. "Allen will be down there momentarily. Go on ahead."

Tanya nodded, a bit troubled by Rima's curtness, and beckoned to Hans to follow. The brother turned around at the last moment and blew a kiss at Rima.

"Tschuss, liebe Exorzistin! (Bye, dear Exorcist!)"

"Shut up," Rima said, closing the door in his face. Tsuki opened his mouth by her ear, and Allen's voice came from its depths.

"Rima? What's up?"

"Allen, I need you to do something for me. Our employers just left and are waiting for you in a carriage in front of the hotel. Go with them to their house, and check if there's any Akuma. I don't want an ambush."

"Roger," Allen said. "And what about you?"

"I'll follow by foot."

"With Kanda?"

"No," she said decisively. "Alone."

"Rima," Kanda said warningly. He was getting more than angry.

"Do not go in the residence, Allen," Rima continued, brushing off Kanda's antagonism. "Stay in the carriage, scan the mansion, and just tell me if there's anything amiss. After that, return back to the hotel. The family says that they want to meet one of us for security purposes. I'll fill you all in when I come back."

"Roger," Allen said cheerfully. Rima could hear him calling off to Lavi. "Take care of Lenalee, Lavi. No weirdness."

Rima, satisfied with her instructions, stopped the communication link.

"I'm coming, Rima," Kanda said.

She strode to her suitcase and opened it, withdrawing her cloak and tossing it over her shoulders.

"There are reasons why you can't come," Rima said evenly as she tied the knot at her neck.

"Fine, I get that," Kanda snarled. "Then why are you angry?"

"Because of your insensitivity."

"Insensitivity? What did I do?"

"And your denseness," she snapped, grabbing Tsuki and opening the door. "If you don't know by now, then you're the idiot."

"Sorry for my idiocy, why don't you explain?"

"How about acknowledging our relationship for once?" Rima yelled. "But, oh wait, kissing each other doesn't mean anything special at all, we're definitely not together. I mean, for heaven's sake, it's a freaking greeting in most of Europe! Nothing important at all! So yes, I definitely don't mind being told that I'm nothing special to you, that's fine!"

With her last bit of acerbic sarcasm, Rima slammed the door behind her and ran towards the stairs. She breathed evenly, clearing her mind of her irritation. Yuu was Yuu. Work was work. She'd tackle work now…and tackle Kanda later. Quite literally.

Rima arrived unnoticed at the side exit of the hotel and slipped out the doors, greeted by a blast of icy wind. The weather was certainly getting colder. She spotted Allen's conspicuous white hair from the crowd as he climbed into a carriage. Rima set out, following it at a quick pace. Tsuki was nestled by her neck, readying itself for Allen's establishment of communication any minute. After a good fifteen minutes of tailing the carriage, Rima noticed it stop in front of a grand mansion's gates. Hans and Tanya alighted from the steps of the vehicle casually.

Tsuki buzzed by her ear.

"Rima," Allen said.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, the mansion's clear."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"No, it's not, but something's weird…on the way here, there weren't any Akuma at all…that's atypical."

"It is," Rima mused. "I'll ask the family about it and get back to you. Take care of Lenalee and them, all right?"

"Sure. Hey, nothing wrong with you and Kanda, right? You seem a little angry."

"Of course not," Rima lied through her teeth as she ran swiftly to the side of the mansion and jumped over the wall.

"…You sure?"

"Definitely."

"All right," Allen said, his tone unconvinced. "Well, we'll wait for you back at the hotel."

"Thanks and good work."

"No problem."

Rima landed in the bushes along the eastern wall. The windows of the mansion were huge and their curtains were open, leaving the rooms' inhabitants easy to see. She was on the eastern side of the house…she looked closely. The first floor seemed to be filled with servants and maids, judging from their attire. The second floor was empty, except for the room that seemed to be the study. As for its inhabitants…she couldn't be sure what they were wearing. She was too far.

As if on cue, her eyes stung slightly and zoomed in to the desired view. Rima blinked. The room was as visible as if she were right next to the window. Two people were in the study, one male, one female. Their dress confirmed Rima's suspicions: they were the nobles. As for her eyes…they were undoubtedly useful. She scowled. She was slowly becoming less and less human…

Not one to ponder her misfortunes for very long, Rima scaled up the wall easily and grabbed onto the windowsill. Mustering up her arm strength, she swung herself over and landed on the protruding counter. Before the room's occupants saw her, Rima clicked open the locks and invited herself into the warmth of the study. The man and woman stared at her, mouths open in shock. There was the sound of running outside the hallway, and Tanya, followed by her brother, burst into the room. She stopped as she saw Rima leaning indifferently against the wall, the window beside her ushering in cold blasts of air.

"How did you get here?" she gasped, managing to remember to speak in English.

"I followed you," the Japanese Exorcist replied in an offhanded way, pulling shut the glass panes. "I simply assumed this is where your parents were, judging from their clothes. Good to see you come up so quickly though; this will save time."

The man, presumably their father, recovered from his shock.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Rima parted her cloak to reveal the silver emblem at her right shoulder.

"My name is Shuki Rima," she said. "I am an Exorcist, and the one that General Cross Marian sent to you for the real mission behind this façade."

"Oh," the father said, understanding. The entire family seemed to be well-educated in foreign languages. Given, of course, due to their status. "W-well, then, introductions first. I am Franz, head of the Steuern family, and this is my wife, Luise."

"Pleased to meet you," Luise murmured.

Rima studied the family of employers. Herr Steuern was rather plump and short, with gray hair and a mustache to match. His face was worn with lines, but his eyes showed a twinkle and shine that conveyed a relatively easy-going nature. His willowy wife stood next to him, a head taller than her husband. Tanya had inherited her looks from her mother. Soft blue eyes and brown hair, slender and pretty. The family was quite attractive overall.

The wife was looking at Rima closely.

"You…your eyes. A peculiar color. Colors, actually."

"I was born that way," Rima replied nonchalantly.

"You are young," she said. "How old are you?"

Why did it matter? Tanya had made the same remark.

"I'm eighteen."

"How many people are with you?"

"…Four."

"And are you the oldest?"

"No…my…" Rima pondered for a moment, trying to find an appropriate term to describe Kanda, "partner is…"

"But he's only around your age," Tanya noted.

"The Innocence is indiscriminate when it comes to choosing its Accommodators," Rima said a bit coldly. "Rest assured, the team is quite capable."

"N-no, that's not what I meant to imply," Luise said hastily. "It's just…the information we've gathered…shows a rather big problem. You all are simply children…and could easily die."

"The mission that we're about to discuss will not be told to the rest of my colleagues," Rima said. "This is between me and you."

"What?" Franz gaped. "No, that's impossible! The gathering of Akuma, it's enormous! No way a child like you, alone, could—"

"General Cross Marian designated this job for me, not for the other Exorcists. I have confidence in my abilities. Please don't judge my strength based on my age."

"Very well…" Franz said, his brow furrowed with anxiety.

"I've already had the honor of meeting your children," Rima said, "so forgive me for turning the conversation to the job immediately. It'd be best if I didn't stay here long. Has General Cross briefed you on…er, our unique situation with the Order?"

"I'm sorry to say that General Cross has told us nothing except that we should wait for the apprentice he would send here…and not to tell the information we've gathered to the Order."

"He didn't say why?"

"I'm afraid not."

Rima scowled. "Damn…he really didn't give me much…"

"Um…Miss Rima, if I may?" Luise said hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

"Why…could we not tell the Order anything? I mean…aren't you all one organization?"

Rima frowned. "Cross Marian is, as you must know, a rather rebellious General. As your children can tell you later, Exorcists don't harbor much trust for anyone, and that includes the higher-ups of the Black Religious Order. Cross has specified that this is a covert mission for me, not the rest of my colleagues."

"I see…so we really can't tell anyone about this…gathering of Akuma?"

"Please don't." Rima shuffled her feet. "I am lacking in some background information. Cross and I have not established contact for a while. So please explain how your family came into contact with him."

"Well, to begin with, I lied in your hotel room," Tanya piped up. "One of our family members is an Akuma."

Rima narrowed her eyes. "But he or she isn't here."

"Correct. My parents adopted an orphan before Hans was born. Her name was Elise. Our family has known about Akuma and the Earl for a while, ever since we encountered a few Akuma on one of our midnight strolls. Elise knew about them as well, and how the Earl would trick those who were in despair to revive their loved ones in the form of an Akuma. However, a year ago, Elise's fiancé died in an accident, and Elise revived him with help from the Earl."

"…So Elise is dead."

"Y-yes," Luise said, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears. "Our first child…fell to the hands of the Earl."

Tanya seemed to have a better grip on her emotions, though Rima discerned a slight shaking in her arms as she continued her story.

"Elise is now an Akuma. At first, we had no idea, until General Cross came and visited our home. Elise's fiancé had been dead for more than half a year, and we had assumed she had just gotten over the death. Living with her under the same roof…we couldn't tell that she'd changed. The General visited five months ago, and Elise…no, the Akuma, morphed and attacked once she found out he was an Exorcist. She managed to get away. The General did some digging, and found that she is now in Switzerland. While the General was here, we discerned some strange growth among the noble ranks…odd disappearances, a growing number of shady dealings and people…"

"And Cross thought they were all Akuma?" Rima guessed.

"And they are. So far, they've done nothing…but the General assumed that there is going to be an impending catastrophe."

"Did he say why?"

"He just said that things are going to start happening…the Earl's going to pick up the pace."

"Of course…and did he say anything about how I was supposed to deal with it?"

The parents exchanged glances. "He came up with an idea…but it's risky."

"Anything works."

"Cross saw a few pictures of Elise…she…is about your age. A few years older, of course…but you two are around the same height. The public simply thinks Elise is away in Switzerland for university studies. There is no possibility that Elise will return. However, Cross said that he's heard that Elise is now a rather…important part of the accumulation of Akuma in Switzerland."

"In Switzerland?" Rima repeated, astounded. "This gathering…it's occurring in Switzerland as well?"

"So we've heard…"

Which meant that something was seriously wrong. All of Europe could be susceptible. How far had the Earl progressed with his plans? And the Order didn't know anything about it? A wave of annoyance washed over her. No wonder the Earl was so confident that he would win, when the entire Vatican was still so clueless.

"Right…" Rima said, frustrated, running her hand through her hair. "And Cross's plan?"

"The General was thinking of introducing his apprentice, you, I suppose, to the society as Elise."

"…So someone involved with the entire plan would think I'm an Akuma, and tell me information?"

"…Yes."

Rima swore under her breath. A foolhardy, risky, entirely baseless plan. Stupid, stupid Cross. And yet it was entirely like him. If her luck was good, and if everything worked out…it would give Rima an unspeakable advantage. And if it didn't, the entire operation would be blown, and she'd have to fight her way out. Which wouldn't be too hard. Her wrist seemed to be tingling with a need to destroy the unearthly creations.

"I'll do it," Rima said finally. "I—"

Luise walked to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You could easily die," she said, her voice firm. "You're eighteen, you should be out in parties, gatherings, God knows what! Why are you so willing to take such a job just because General Cross says so?"

"Liebe—" Franz said, trying to placate her.

"This is my job," Rima interrupted, her gaze unwavering. "I don't have anything else to live by. Parties, dresses, jewelry…none of my companions, nor I, am familiar with that kind of life. I hold confidence in my teacher. Cross will never send me to my demise. If he believes that I can do this alone, then I will."

Luise looked pained, but did not say anything else, much to Rima's relief. Instead, she brought a hand up to Rima's face, examining it, as her expression changed to be business-like.

"Your facial structure is very close to Elise's," she said. "Your silver eye…we will need to cover. Are you from the Orient?"

"Japan," Rima said, startled by the sudden scrutiny.

"I see…it's hard to tell, due to your eye colors. You certainly weren't born with them, but I won't pester you about it. Now, luckily, Elise's eyes were blue, close to your left eye's color. Her hair was blonde, but we can just give you a wig and use the bangs to cover up your right eye. The ball, I assume your friends are going?"

"Yes…"

"How many girls, boys?"

"Three guys…two girls."

"Are you all going as a group?"

"No…it's my partner and I, and then Lenalee with Allen, and Lavi as the chaperone."

"I see…" Luise's eyes clouded as she thought. "The other girl…"

"Lenalee."

"Yes, is she Asian as well?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, then, for your dresses…"

So that's what she was thinking so intently about.

"You are bit paler than Elise. We'll have to apply a lot of makeup. For your friend…I'll just take care of it all. Franz, liebe, will you take care of the men?"

"By all means."

"And I assume your partner will be escorting you? Or will Hans?"

"I will, Mutti," Hans offered eagerly, working hard to understand the flowing conversation.

"No…I think my partner will," Rima said definitely. Hans's face fell.

"Well, we will accompany you to the ball. Hans, you will accompany Miss Rima and her friend, Tanya, you accompany the others. Introduce them as your friends from abroad. If they aren't supposed to know each other, then the two of you mustn't mingle. Understand, Kinder?"

"Yes, Mutter," Tanya said.

"So, then, Miss Rima, please return at four in the afternoon."

"When does the ball start?"

"At eight."

Rima wrinkled her nose. "Four hours to prepare?"

"We may need more than that…" Luise mused. "Come at three thirty."

Rima stifled a groan out of respect. She glanced at the clock, deeming it appropriate to leave.

"I'll be going, now," she said. "My companions will be wanting to know the details of the ball…"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you about it…Tanya will point out the noble with the necklace to your friends," Franz said. "That way, the other Akuma, if they're here, will turn their attention to you."

"That'll be fine. I have a question, though. Allen has the ability to see Akuma, and on the way here, he noticed that there are none at all in this city. Any ideas why?"

Tanya grimaced. "Hans, bring mir eine Landkarte. (Bring me a map.)"

"Warum? (Why?)"

"Geh!" (Go!)

Hans ambled out of the room, grumbling, and returned with a map of the country, laying it out on the table. The group pored over it.

"We are here, a tiny town right on the outskirts of Berlin," Tanya explicated, pointing to a point near the northeastern part of the map. "Most families that live here are nobles, and the city is mainly used for parties, social gatherings…"

"A rich people society," Rima said lightly.

Tanya frowned at her crude wording. "Something like that. Berlin, of course, is the more populated city. My assumption is that so many Akuma flock to Berlin, none bother to settle here. But plenty come for the gatherings."

"That's good," Rima muttered. "This will be easier for us to move around. Thanks, that's all I needed to know. Further details about the Akuma gathering can be told to me later; I better get back before I'm missed."

"I'll walk you down to the exit," Tanya offered.

"Thanks for your help, Herr and Frau Steuern."

Rima left without giving Hans a farewell. She wasn't about to lead him on.

Tanya walked briskly down the elegant hallway and marble stairs.

"Your partner…" she began slowly.

"His name's Kanda."

"Yes, well, Kanda…are you two…in a relationship?" Tanya's cobalt eyes glittered strangely.

Rima suddenly grew aware of an uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

"We're…" Rima's voice trailed off.

Tanya took her hesitation well, and grew more confident.

"Is he Japanese, like you?"

"Yes."

"Let me just be blunt…are you two dating? I mean, he denied it, but…"

"I don't know what to consider it," Rima said shortly.

"So he's free?"

"I didn't say that."

Tanya pouted.

"You've got to be more direct about these things, you know? I mean…a guy like him…he's…what's the English word? Gorgeous…seriously, beautiful. He's pretty boy type, but the way he was beating Hans up…I can just tell he's more than good looks."

Rima felt the fury and jealousy scorch white-hot through her veins. She kept her tongue in check as she remembered that Tanya was her employer.

"So…you know…if he's free…I'll be more than happy to try and take him," Tanya said with a mischievous grin.

"I'd rather you not try," Rima said, striding to the gate alone. She turned halfway around and added, "We Exorcists have work to do, not relationships to make."

"I'm sure Herr Kanda wouldn't mind a little…spice to his life."

Rima gave a wry smile, resisting the urge to slap the impudent girl.

"I'd like to see you try it."

She twirled around and disappeared into the crowd, tightening the cloak around her shoulders, Tsuki floating above her head at a safe distance away from her bad mood. The anger and anxiety frothed in her chest like a poorly-brewed concoction. To think that an _employer_ could make her feel this disturbed.

Jealousy. Such a corrupting feeling.


	16. Preparation

**Chapter 15: Preparation**

Lavi laid sprawled over the bed as Kanda sat by the window. Lenalee and Allen exchanged looks, perturbed by the heavy silence. They were waiting in Kanda's hotel room for Rima to return.

"Er…Kanda," Allen began nervously. "You and Rima all right?"

Kanda turned at the sound of her name.

"What?" he said brusquely.

"I said, are you and Rima all right?"

"Yeah, we are. What's it to you?"

A look of annoyance passed over Allen's face.

"I'm just asking," Allen said edgily. "I'm concerned, you know?"

"Yeah, and why?"

"Because Rima isn't pissed off very often," Lavi said, sitting up. "I mean, you being angry is common, normal, actually, but Allen reckons that she sounded pretty pissed when she was talking with him."

"Really," Kanda said skeptically. "She sounded pretty damn normal to me."

"Oh yeah?" Allen said, standing up. "Which must be why she blew you off when you wanted to go with her, right?"

Kanda straightened up. "How do you know?"

"Wow, Kanda, you're dense," Allen said harshly. "Golems pick up on the sounds of their surroundings. I heard you through Tim. Ever think of that, genius?"

"Are you looking for a fight, bean sprout?" Kanda snarled.

"You wanna go?"

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee said angrily, standing up, clipboard in hand. "You too, Kanda! Stop it!"

"Nah, Lenalee," Lavi said, leaning against the pillows, "let them fight it out. I want to see."

"Lavi-kun, don't encourage them!"

Kanda wasn't listening to Lenalee's protests, and instead grabbed his katana and unsheathed it.

"Let's go, bean sprout."

"The name's Allen, but oh, wait, you're probably too stupid to remember it, considering how many times you've made me repeat myself."

The frustration that Kanda had gathered since Rima had suddenly started yelling at him boiled over with the presence of this idiotic, stupid, naïve bean sprout. Kanda leapt forward as Allen transformed his arm into the Innocence sword.

The door banged open, and Rima waltzed in. There was a crease between her brows, and her lips were curled in a snarl. Allen was distracted with her entrance, and Kanda went crashing into him. Rima's snarl grew more pronounced.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" she asked in deadly calm, shutting the door behind her.

"Rima," Lenalee said in relief, "I'm sorry, they just started arguing, and—"

"Yeah, I can see that," Rima said, leaning down and grabbing both of them by the collar.

Kanda felt himself being lifted up and slammed against the wall, Allen's white hair beside him. Where did this girl's crazy strength come from?

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid," Rima said, her words directed towards Kanda. "Or is this just in your nature? Acting like an asshole?"

"Let me go, Rima," Kanda said, grabbing Rima's wrist and trying to force her to loosen her grip.

"Yeah," Allen agreed, staring angrily at Kanda. "Let me punch the straight-fringe in the face a couple of times, since he can't lose any more brain cells anyway."

"You want a fight, bean sprout?"

"You know, why don't you find a different nickname? But then again, it seems like your puny brain can't conjure up any more insults, so you're stuck to using one, and it's becoming awfully cliché! Want to know what I call you? Idiot, stupid, good-for-nothing pretty boy!"

"You—"

"Moron, dumbass, belligerent jerk—"

"Will you two shut up?" Rima bellowed, slamming both their heads together.

Kanda winced at the impact. He could've sworn that Allen's head was hollow, but hard nevertheless.

"Now, I'll let you guys go once you two promise to shut up and sit aside while I explain everything. And yes, Allen-kun, I'm angry with you too. Why can't the both of you just stop with your idiotic belligerency and be happy with each other? Take Lenalee and Lavi-kun's examples, why don't you?"

Kanda saw Lavi smirk and felt the irresistible urge to punch the grinning rabbit in the face. Rima's arm sadly prevented him from doing so.

"Now, why don't you two calm down, before I put you both in time out? Be happy."

"Che, like you're happy. You're pissed."

"And you're brilliant," Rima said coolly, dropping the two of them.

Kanda sat on the ground and massaged his neck gingerly. Allen glared at him, but neither made a move to continue their fight.

"Now, why are you guys in here?" Rima asked, turning to Lenalee and Lavi. "I thought I told you guys to stay in your room."

"Yeah, well we got bored," Lavi smiled. "I mean, no one saw us, so it's all right, right? Besides, I think this whole 'stay away from each other' thing is a bit overprotective and unnecessary."

"Lavi…" Lenalee said with a warning. "That's an order…"

"No, I think it's unnecessary as well," Rima said. "I spoke with the Steuern family, and no Akuma are in this city."

"What?" Lenalee said, agape. "But…"

"Most Akuma are gathered in Berlin, and they sometimes attend the social gatherings here. But why come here when most are in the capital? So it'll be all right if we relax a bit in the hotel. Not at the ball, though. Akuma will surely be there."

"So, what's up?" Lavi questioned. "What do we do?"

"The Innocence is in the hands of one of the nobles. It's a necklace…and a family heirloom. We're not sure if there's an Accommodator yet though. The Steuern family knows of our platoon, and they think it's best for Lenalee and Allen to find the noble and tell her about it. Lavi, you'll accompany them."

"Sure…" Lavi looked bored.

"Don't be like that. The daughter of the family, Tanya, will be with you all, and she'll be your date, Lavi," Rima said. "In the case of a battle breaking out, I'll be your backup."

Allen looked curiously at her.

"Well, what about Kanda?"

"He'll be backup, too," Rima said shortly.

Lavi's head turned to Kanda, then to Rima, and then back to Kanda. His grin widened.

"Man," he said, "you got her _pissed_."

Kanda grimaced as he clicked open his sheathe. Rima shot him a dirty look, and he resisted slicing off Lavi's head.

Lavi looked nothing short of delighted as Rima continued with the recap of orders.

"Allen, when you get there, be sure to tell me who the Akuma are…General Cross doesn't want the Earl to know who I am quite yet, so I'll be in disguise."

"As who?"

"As one of the Steuern siblings, who seems to be out of the country."

"Oh…"

"And since many people will be queuing up to greet Elise von Steuern, I'll be unable to deal with the Innocence. Sorry."

"No problem," Lenalee said genially. "We'll take care of it. We just have to convince the owner to give it up, right? I mean, we could offer to buy it…and if they don't give it up…" Lenalee winced, "I suppose we could try and take it by force…"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Rima added.

She sat on the bed by Lavi, who eagerly shared the room. Kanda felt another surge of anger. That idiot was dead the moment Kanda found him alone…

Rima sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Kanda glimpsed a sign of the tattoo on her right wrist, and discomfort mixed with his fury.

"Lenalee, let me warn you," she said wearily, "the mother of the family seems very anxious to doll us up…and has asked us to arrive at their house at three thirty."

"Three thirty?" Lenalee repeated, confused. "What time does the ball start?"

"Eight…" Rima looked disgusted at the prospect.

"Wow…and what time do the guys get there?"

"Same time."

"We don't need four and a half hours to get into suits!" Allen said indignantly.

"Well, they think so."

Kanda groaned.

"Why can't we just go in our uniforms?" he complained.

Allen smirked. "Because it's a covert operation, dumbass."

"Stop it," Rima snapped as Kanda punched Allen. "Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, you guys should get back in your rooms. Straighten everything out and go eat lunch. It's already half past noon."

"I suppose we can't eat together…" Lenalee said, disappointed.

"It'd be best not to," Rima said with a trace of apology. "Sorry, Lenalee."

"It's all right…" she sighed. "I just don't want to be stuck with two guys."

Rima gave a strained smile. "Oh, it's all right, my situation isn't much better either."

Lenalee glanced at Kanda as she headed for the door.

"Kanda," she whispered urgently as she passed, "you better make up with her! Apologize!"

"For what?" Kanda hissed.

"For whatever you did to piss her off _that_ badly!"

Allen laughed as he followed Lenalee out.

"See you, Rima."

Lavi got up from the bed slowly and lazily. As he got to the door, he stopped and turned around with an evil grin on his face.

"Say…Rima-chan."

"Yeah?"

"If I'm a good guy and take care of the kids…can I dance with you tonight?"

"Wouldn't that blow our cover?"

"No one will notice," Lavi said slyly. "Maybe the Tanya girl will 'introduce' us, and we'll become 'acquainted.' It'll be out of respect, right?"

"Don't be an idiot, rabbit," Kanda growled. "She's not going to dance with you—"

"One dance, Lavi-kun," Rima said with the faintest trace of a smile. "One waltz."

Lavi looked ecstatic.

"And potentially more?"

"Don't get greedy, Lavi-kun."

"Right, right, I'll take what I get," Lavi said as he meandered out. "But if Kanda is still an asshole by the time it comes around, I can dance with you the whole night, right?"

"Shut the hell up," Kanda snarled, slamming the door after him.

After seeing the last guest disappear, Rima immediately laid down on the bed and rolled over, turning her back towards Kanda. Oh, so now it was the cold shoulder.

Kanda exhaled and made his way to the bed. Rima made no movement to acknowledge his existence as he sat beside her.

"So, you want to tell me why you're angry?" he asked, feigning indifference.

"I gave you enough time to figure it out yourself," Rima answered, not turning around. "If you can't figure it out by now, I'm not about to tell you."

Kanda blew out another breath, calming himself down. His bangs flew up slightly, then covered his face again. Stupid hair.

"You're…er…angry because I said I didn't care if that guy proposed to you?" he said tentatively.

"You're getting there." There was no smidgen of encouragement in her tone.

"…Because I said we weren't…" Kanda winced at the word, "together?"

Rima rolled over, and her expression was not happy. Exasperated? Angry? Annoyed? Kanda could detect some condescension among the conglomeration.

"Wow," she said sarcastically. "Took you long enough. Even though I gave you a pretty self-explanatory tirade."

Kanda shifted his weight on one arm as he looked down at Rima. Her silver eye gleamed.

"I didn't want to tell strangers, all right?" he said curtly.

"Yeah, like that makes sense." Rima sat up and looked at him intently. "Well now, strangers aren't here. What am I to you, Yuu?"  
And why did she have to ask? Such a dumb question.

"Why do you have to know?"

She looked furious.

"What do you mean, why do I have to know? Of course I want to know! What am I supposed to say when someone asks me what's going on between us? Am I supposed to say I'm a 'childhood friend' or a 'girlfriend'? Or maybe just an 'acquaintance?' Yuu, why do you—"

He kissed her, trying to shut her up. She broke it off immediately.

"Don't try to avoid the question by kissing me," she flared. "What does that mean to you?"

"What does what mean to me?"

"Why are you such an…" Rima grabbed a pillow and slammed it in his face. It stung slightly. "_IDIOT?"_

Kanda took the pillow and remained silent, attempting to control his poor temper. His mind trailed back to Lavi. If he didn't do something, something drastic, the moronic _usagi_ would get what he wanted. And what he wanted was blatantly obvious. But he wasn't about to say 'sorry.'

"Rima…"

"What?"

"You've broken your promise. We've been fighting. A lot."

At his words, Rima's face fell. Kanda could see guilt mix in with shock; it was a blow, and a low one at that, for him to use her promise to his advantage. But he was too prideful to actually apologize…and this seemed to be the next appropriate step.

"I don't want to fight," Rima said, her anger disappearing. "I'm just…not happy…"

She looked at him sadly, and Kanda immediately regretted every bringing the promise up.

Rima stood up and walked to the door. There was a silence.

"Let's go to lunch."

* * *

Rima gritted her teeth as she gripped the bedpost in front of her tightly. She could feel her chest tighten, and she gasped. Why the hell did it hurt so much?

Somewhere behind her, Lenalee whimpered. Poor Lenalee…but then again, Rima was undergoing the same thing. So poor Rima as well.

The maid tightened the strings even more, to the point where Rima couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded. "Why the hell do we have to wear corsets?"

Tanya was leaning against the wall, surveying the dressing.

"All women wear them," Tanya said in an unbelievably annoying superior way. "It's surprising to see that you two have never worn them…"

"That's because Exorcists don't go to parties!" Lenalee wailed.

"I've gone to some in France, and there's no way the corsets hurt this badly," Rima grimaced. The wild idea that Tanya was giving her a much-to-small corset in order to spite her passed over her mind.

"Just be happy you don't have to wear hoopskirts, and stop complaining," said Tanya.

Rima resisted the urge to snap out of her corset strings and strangle the girl. She simply returned the comment with a horrendously fake smile. The maids tightened the strings even further, and Rima felt an excruciating pain above her navel.

"Stop it," she said suddenly, struggling to get away from them.

"You just stop struggling!" Tanya barked. "You're undoing all their work—"

"My wound's reopening," Rima managed to say through gritted teeth.

Lenalee rushed over to her, having had her corset properly tightened. The maids let Rima go, and she almost collapsed, barely standing as she leaned heavily against the bedpost, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, no," Lenalee said, worried. "I forgot, I'm so sorry, Nii-san said for you not to stress out either…"

"I'm fine," Rima panted. She didn't think the stitches had undone. "Damn…"

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked sharply. "We're not going to get done at this rate."

"Rima has an extensive wound in her stomach," Lenalee said coldly. "We can't tighten the corset too much."

"Fine," Tanya said angrily. Rima could hear her giving the orders to her maids. She let out a sigh and straightened up as the pain dulled.

"I'm all right, Lenalee," she smiled. "Thanks."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll just be careful."

Luise reentered the room, followed by two maids carrying the dresses that Lenalee and Rima would wear in the evening.

"Miss Lenalee," Luise said, "this is for you."

She held out a deep red dress, with an atrocious amount of lace, adorned with pearls and made out of the finest muslin. Lenalee gaped.

"That's beautiful," she said, breath taken. "Amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Luise said fondly. "It's one of the dresses I designed back when I was your age…it's rather old, but I never wore it. I grew too old for the design, but it's a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"Very much so," Lenalee agreed, very taken by the dress and leaving Rima's side, to her relief. It was pathetic to suddenly collapse because of a _corset_.

"And for you, Miss Rima," Luise said kindly, turning to her, "I have one of Elise's dresses that she never wore."

The maid behind her held up a gorgeous sea blue dress, lined with white silk. It was strapless, much to Rima's surprise. With the dress was a pair of white silken gloves, the long kind that extended past the elbows. The gloves were embroidered with blue lace along the edges, with diamonds sewn on as buttons. It was, in one word, elegant.

"Thank you very much," Rima said, unable to contain her admiration for the dress. It was simpler than Lenalee's, with less frills, but it held a simple elegance that Rima liked just fine.

Tanya pursed her lips. "Mutter, don't you think that that dress is a bit…expensive for strangers to wear? I mean…"

"You'd do well to shut your mouth, Tanta," Luise said with a bit of anger. "Strangers or not, these women are protecting our family and our city. It's the least we can do to supply them with things that they've never had the opportunity to have before."

Though Rima was not too fond of Tanya, Luise was a different story. The way she cared for Rima and Lenalee's every little detail, like children, reminded Rima of Klaud. The maternal love was different, but nice to be exposed to once in a while.

"Now, we'll have you all put on the dresses. Miss Lenalee, liebe, do you mind if I give you a wig? Your hair is a bit short for us to style…"

"Oh, no, that's fine," Lenalee said energetically. "I'd love to have long hair again…"

Rima smiled, having heard the story of how Lenalee lost her hair in a fight with a Level Three. It was warming to see the Chinese girl become so excited over such a little yet important detail.

"I'm honestly very sorry for asking you all to come so early," Luise apologized. "But I'm afraid Miss Rima will be here for extensive make-up and transformation. Miss Lenalee, when you are done, you'll go to the ballroom to learn how to waltz."

"I'll go too, Mutter," Tanya said, shooting a meaningful glance at Rima. "There won't be enough women to practice with."

Rima said nothing, slipping obediently into the dress that the maid held out for her. The dress fit her perfectly, not too suffocating, not too tight. It was mainly the corset's doing that made Rima want to throw up, not to mention that her stomach wasn't completely healed. Tanya was watching her for a reaction to her comment. Rima tried not to frown. Tanya annoyed her; that was a given. And since she and Kanda hadn't quite…made up, there was all the more possibility that Kanda would be drawn towards the German girl. Not to mention that Tanya was quite gorgeous, in a frilly white dress that didn't quite suit Rima's liking with any bare skin adorned with expensive jewelry.

As the maid finished tying the last bow around her waist, Rima turned around for Luise's critique. Her eyes landed on Lenalee. She looked beautiful, flushed with pleasure as she examined her own dress. Seeing Rima smile at her obsession with the dress, she blushed and gave a small grin.

"Do I look silly?" she asked.

"You must be joking," Rima said encouragingly. "You're gorgeous."

Luise nodded in agreement.

"Mein Gott, you Asian girls have wonderful figures," Luise said jealously. "I never looked that splendid when I was your age."

Rima rolled her eyes.

"Frau Steuern—"

"Oh, please, just Luise."

"Well, Luise, please, you must be exaggerating. You're splendid _now_."

"My, my, such flattery for an old woman."

"You're not even old!" Lenalee said incredulously.

"Thank you, dears. Now, some make-up?"

Rima was sat down on a chair in front of a mirror. Luise beckoned for the maids to help Lenalee.

"I'll take care of Rima," she said. "I know Elise's features best."

Luise took Rima's face in her hand, analyzing her features.

"I'd rather let you go to the ball as you are, actually," Luise said, dabbing her face with some puffy material. "You're quite a beauty."

"You exaggerate. You and your daughter are much more attractive."

Appease the lioness with sarcasm. Tanya gave a poisonous smile. So the dislike was mutual.

Rima could feel Luise spread a cool substance over her lips and returned her gaze to the mirror. The lipstick shade was a deep red, contrasting too much with Rima's pale complexion. She looked like a ghost.

"I know it's too red," Luise said as if she knew Rima's thoughts. "But we'll be putting some bronzer and foundation on your cheeks to make you look more European. You'll be fine."

The maids were suddenly squealing in the corner.

"Damen, (Ladies)," Luise said sternly, turning to them. "Bleib ruhig. (Stay quiet.)"

"Aber, Dame Steuern, unser Mädchen sieht so niedlich aus! (But, Lady Steuern, our girl looks so cute!"

"Please turn around, Lenalee," Luise called.

Lenalee shyly turned around. Rima smiled. She looked like a porcelain doll, with her naturally paler complexion due to her ethnicity, and her deep black hair elegantly braided and plaited. A pearl necklace hung around her collar, with earrings to complement the set. The red looked royal on her, matching the hue of her lips and rosy cheeks.

"I can see why Komui is so worried that someone will take you away," Rima said playfully. "You look amazing."

"Yes," Luise said, "very much so. Tanya, please take Lenalee to the ballroom. Work hard, darlings!"

"Of course," Lenalee said cheerfully as Tanya and the maids led her out of the room. "See you in a moment, Rima!"

Which left Luise and Rima alone.

"Sorry to make you stay by yourself," Luise said.

"It's fine."

A moment's pause.

"Is the dress to exposing for your liking? I mean, strapless is rather risqué nowadays, but Elise was oh-so-proud of her shoulders, and wore strapless quite often."

"I don't mind. I've worn worse…"

Luise was powdering Rima's cheekbones and neck. As she finished, Rima looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly looked Japanese anymore. Golden skin and red lips…had she not known it was herself, Rima would have thought the girl staring back in the mirror was a European girl altogether.

"The Exorcist males are all very handsome," Luise remarked as she began pinning Rima's hair up. "Is the Japanese one your escort?"

"…He should be…"

"Wonderful. He's very attractive."

_He is,_ Rima agreed silently. _Your daughter thinks so too._

"You two will look absolutely beautiful together," Luise continued as she finished wrapping Rima's hair up into a tight bun. She stopped speaking for a moment, and Rima felt her slender fingers touch the back of her neck.

"You…have a tattoo?" she inquired mildly.

"…Sort of…"

"It…what is it?"

"Frankly…I'm not sure myself."

Luise pursed her lips. "You didn't get it yourself?"

"Of course not. It…happened a long time ago…someone else gave it to me."

She caught sight of Rima's wrist, and took it in her hand.

"You have one on your underarm as well…"

Luise did not pursue the subject, much to Rima's relief. The tattoo was as obscure to Rima as it was to Luise…she only used it as a means of counting how long she had left.

"Since you'll be Elise tonight," Luise resumed speaking, "just introduce your escort as one of your friends from abroad. Tattoos are rather…odd in high society, so you'll have to wear gloves to cover the one on your arm. Close your eyes for a moment, I don't want hair to get in your eyes."

Rima obediently shut her eyes and felt the heavy weight of a wig be placed firmly over her hair. Did women really take this long to prepare? The thought of Tanya and Yuu in the same room, possibly dancing, gave her a revolting feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Kanda hated parties. He hated socializing with people, he hated suits, and most of all, he hated dancing. So overall, parties were just a waste of time, money, and effort.

Lavi obviously didn't think so. He was ecstatic with the perfectly made suits and silken ties, the whole slicking-his-hair-back look, radiating the persona of nobility.

"Ho, ho!" Franz boomed. "You gentlemen look quite splendid!"

"Thanks for letting us wear these suits," Allen said politely. "It's quite kind of you."

"Oh please!" Franz said, waving aside Allen's thanks. "It's our pleasure. The least we can do!"

Kanda looked at his reflection with distaste. He looked like a pampered, spoiled, rich brat. Lavi clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Ne, Yuu-chan?" he said teasingly. "You look pretty good, don't you think?"

"Don't call me by my first name, rabbit," Kanda snapped. "I'll kill you."

"Kanda, be nicer," Allen said.

"Why should I follow what you say, bean sprout?"

"The name's _Allen_."

"Oh ho, you young ones get along so well," Franz said congenially.

Got along well? Was the old man blind?

"I look very good," the moronic German male (Kanda forgot his name) said in the corner, not paying attention to the Exorcists' argument.

"Naturally, since you're my son," his father replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Vater," a voice called as the door pushed open. "I'm here with Miss Lenalee. Mother wants you to teach them how to dance."

The German girl (whose name Kanda had also forgotten) walked into the room, followed by Lenalee. Allen grinned at the sight of the Asian girl.

"Damn, Lenalee," he said. "You look awesome."

"Beautiful," Lavi chimed in. "Don't tell your brother I said that."

Lenalee giggled.

"You all look pretty nice yourselves."

Kanda was growing uncomfortable under the German girl's gawking stare.

"Tanya," the father said (so that was her name), "what are you looking at?"

She snapped out of her stupor and turned her gaze to her father.

"N-nothing," she said. "Shall we go to the ballroom?"

"Lead the way, Tochter."

Kanda grumbled and followed the girl out to the…damn ballroom. Why did he have to dance? But then again…Kanda could see Lavi's jovial face in the corner of his mind…if Kanda didn't dance, then Lavi would be with Rima all night. And that was a no-no. The German girl, Tanya or whatever, stepped into place beside him. He hardly glanced her way.

"You look handsome," she said bashfully.

"…Thanks."

Was he supposed to say something else? The girl's face fell a little bit at his curtness. Oh well.

"Where's Rima?" he asked.

Tanya's lips turned into a frown.

"Mother's still working on her."

And that was the end of their conversation, because Kanda felt no need to respond. Why was Rima taking so long? Kanda grit his teeth. Was he supposed to apologize? But he felt like he didn't say anything terrible…and Rima had simply overreacted. Besides, she should've known how he felt about…their…relationship in public. For heaven's sake, it was nothing short of _embarrassing_ sometimes.

They arrived at a grand hall. Chandeliers dangled from the ceiling as elaborate tapestries lined the walls. Kanda grimaced. Rich people…

Franz bustled into the room.

"Now, let's pair up. We're missing a lady…"

"I'll sit out," Lavi offered. "I already know how to dance."

"Really, now?" Allen said skeptically.

"Just trust me, all right? I'm quite an accomplished dancer."

Kanda rolled his eyes, looking down suddenly as he felt someone slip an arm in his. It was Tanya.

"I'll practice with you?" she suggested.

Well…Rima wasn't here…Kanda grimaced. Maybe he should wait…

"Your partner will take a little longer," Tanya said, as if interpreting his thoughts. "You don't want to waste time, you know."

"Fine," Kanda snapped.

Allen and Lenalee were already in front of Franz, who was beckoning for Kanda and his dance partner to come closer.

"My goodness, I suppose I should have taken a closer look at you back in the room," Franz commented as they drew closer. "Kanda, was it? You're quite the looker."

Allen snorted.

"Please treat my daughter well."

"Sure," was all Kanda needed to say.

"Now, here we go."

Tanya slipped her arm over Kanda's neck and placed the other around his waist. He groaned inwardly. He didn't want to dance…

Awkwardly, Kanda placed his gloved hands in the proper positions; one at her waist, the other at her shoulder. He could hear Franz's droning voice in the back of his head, and Tanya started moving. He dealt with it, barely, for a few minutes, then accidently stepped on her foot.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Sorry," he said immediately.

Kanda could hear Lavi laugh as Tanya gave him a smile.

"I'm fine," she said. She drew closer to his chest. "Shall we begin again?"

Again, Kanda bore with it for a few more minutes, this time at a longer interval, before he trod on her tiny feet again. Before she had time to voice her pain, Kanda apologized again. Unfortunately, a simple apology did not suffice, and Tanya went tumbling into his arms. She gripped his shirt tightly as she took her time recovering. Lavi seemed to have stopped laughing, and Kanda noticed his one eye narrow.

"Ow…" Tanya moaned.

"Sorry," Kanda said hastily, trying to push her off, but to no avail.

"Let me stay here a bit, all right?" she said. "Let a few minutes pass, and the pain will go away."

And what could Kanda possibly say to that? After all, it was his fault that the girl was doubled over from the pain in her foot.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Lavi called from across the hall. He was not smiling.

"She…I stepped on her foot," Kanda explained.

"Kanda, you're an idiot."

"Well sorry that I can't dance."

"Not that," Lavi said. "Damn, Kanda, you're an idiot."

"You don't have to reiterate the same thing," Kanda snapped.

Lavi opened his mouth to retort, but the door beside him creaked open. Two figures entered, one of which Kanda recognized to be their hostess, Luise von Steuern. The other…

The European girl had fair skin and deep red lips, long blond hair that was curled around her bare shoulders. One azure eye was visible under the perfectly combed bangs, the color matching the hue of her silk dress. A long and elaborate diamond necklace covered her neck, with matching earrings dangling from her earlobes. She was stunning.

"Bloody hell," Tanya whispered. "She looks exactly like her."

"ELISE!" Hans cried, racing towards her, his arms outstretched. "Elise, meine Schwester—"

"I'm not your sister." Kanda recognized the familiar voice emanating from the stranger.

"Mein Gott," Franz breathed, walking towards the stranger. "Luise, she looks exactly like her…"

"It's makeup," Rima said. "I'm sorry to have to wear the image of someone who was so dear to you." She gave a smooth bow. "It's very cruel of me to use her in this manner."

"No, it's all right," Luise said, patting her on the back. "But seriously, Franz, it wasn't just the makeup. The contours of her face…the arches, the bone structure, it was all very much like Elise's. That's why I was able to finish so quickly."

"Ein Wunder," Franz agreed. "A miracle."

Lavi grinned as he slowly recognized her.

"It's still Rima, isn't it?" he said, striding to her and taking a gloved hand in his. He kissed it with reverence. "You look amazing."

"Elise was very beautiful," Rima said, a faint smile coming to her lips at Lavi's chivalry. "So it's mostly her effect, not mine. But regardless, thank you."

"I still see you as Rima. May I have a dance?"

"Perhaps later," Rima answered. "I have to teach my dear partner how to waltz first."

Her eyes landed on Kanda and Tanya's rather awkward position coldly. She walked over to them.

Tanya gave her a nasty smile as her grip on Kanda's shirt tightened. "You look a lot like Elise."

"I've heard that a few times now," Rima said. "But you don't say it like a compliment."

"Why should it be?" Tanya spat. "Taking the impersonation of my dead sister, it's—"

"I'm very sorry to do so," Rima said sincerely. "On the other hand, I'd like to get to business. We only have an hour until the ball begins. I have to teach the dunce how to dance."

"I've already got that covered," Tanya snarled.

"Really?" Rima said with a venomous smile. "Because right now, it just looks like you're just clinging on to him rather seductively and not really getting anywhere."

The words were spoken quietly and quickly, and Franz from nearby did not hear. He, however, did note Tanya's unwillingness to let go of Kanda.

"Tochter," he said warningly, "let Miss Rima dance with her partner."

With a scowl, Tanya withdrew, much to Kanda's relief. Allen walked over to the couple with Lenalee, and grinned.

"Hiya, Rima."

"You look nice," Rima noted as she surveyed Allen and Lenalee. "I hope you didn't hurt Lenalee too much while practicing?"

"Actually, I'm quite good at dancing…Master taught me some."

"Of course…"

"We're pretty much finished, and honestly," Allen gave a guilty look, "I'm starving."

Rima laughed. At least _something_ radiating from Rima's figure was still the same.

"You're hungry?" Franz asked. "What terrible hosts we are! Come, let us feed you in the dining hall. Miss Lenalee, you as well?"

"A bit…" Lenalee admitted.

"Tanya, Hans! Let us go and eat! What about you, Miss Rima and Mr. Kanda?"

"I'll stay for a while," Rima replied. "He doesn't seem to be learning very well."

"Shut up," Kanda said, annoyed that everyone was telling him he was an idiot. He just didn't have the right mindset for _dancing_.

"Very well, just join us when you're finished then!"

The group filed out of the ballroom. Kanda's stomach growled. Better get this over with and go get something to eat…

Lavi turned around as he was about to leave.

"Oy, Rima! If Yuu is un-teachable, I'm still available to be your escort!"

"I'll keep that in mind," the European-looking Rima in front of Kanda chortled.

"Get the hell out, eye-patch," Kanda scowled.

The door shut with a boom, leaving the two of them alone. Kanda found himself lost for words. What could he possibly say? She looked nice, true, but it wasn't really even _Rima_, so…

"You look dashing," she murmured, breaking the silence.

"Don't joke."

"I'm not," she said, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "If you didn't look so good, why do you think little Miss Steuern is all up on you?"

"What, you're saying she likes me?"

"And now, you're being an idiot. Isn't that apparent?"

Kanda smirked. "And you're jealous."

Rima's eye narrowed. "Obviously."

He was taken back by her honesty. "Seriously?"

"Miss Tanya is very attractive. She has much more to offer you, you know. Wealth, looks, fun…why shouldn't I be worried?"

"I wouldn't say she's all that attractive," Kanda said shortly.

"If you're comparing to me, let me remind you that you can hardly recognize me right now. The beauty you're seeing at this moment is not Rima. It is Elise von Steuern. So if you're pleased, go find a European girl. Like Tanya."

"Why are you still so angry?" Kanda questioned. "I know I shouldn't have used the…promise to my advantage, so I'll apologize for that, but—"

"You're not going to apologize for saying that we're not together? That you don't care of a dolt proposes to me?"

"I…fine, I will, but you really overreacted. Slamming me together with the _moyashi_, that was a bit excessive."

Rima's gaze softened. "I…wasn't just angry with you…when I left here at noon, Miss Tanya said a few words that angered me. I just lashed out on you and your stupidity. Sorry."

"Passing over my stupidity, what did the girl say?"

"She…wanted to know if we were together." Rima made a face, and Kanda could see the Japanese girl he knew so well from behind the European veneer. "And I didn't know what to say. So she said…that she wouldn't mind trying to get you…and I got angry."

"Trying to get me and getting me are two different stories."

"Oh, you're so cool, Yuu, you have girls trying to get you all the time," Rima said dryly. "I forgot about that."

"Rima…" He was getting aggravated again.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm sorry for getting jealous. I'll be sure not to next time."

"I don't…mind you getting jealous," Kanda muttered under his breath.

She yielded a small smile.

"Yuu…I want to ask you, for real. Am I your girlfriend?"

"…Yes?"

She hit him across the shoulder.

"What is up with that inflection of tone? It's not a question, you're supposed to answer!"

"It's embarrassing to say so!"

Her expression softened and she didn't answer for a moment.

"…I know," Rima sighed, laying her head on his chest. "I know you're not that type of person…sorry, never mind."

Was she trying to make him feel guilty? Sadly, it wasn't working.

"Rima, if you don't teach me how to dance, I'm going to go eat," he said abruptly.

"…All right…" she lifted up her head and curled an arm around Kanda's neck. Her voice was exhausted and held a tint of sadness. "Now, the first part of a waltz is—"

Kanda bent down on instinct and brushed his lips past her cheek softly. Rima's visible eye widened in surprise.

"I don't want to kiss you," he said, startled with his own action. "I mean, you look so different…"

Damn, he really was an idiot. Desire crawled up in his chest; knowing that it was Rima in front of him, unrecognizable, maybe, but still Rima, did not help his sudden wants.

Rima stood on her tiptoes and kissed him herself, both her hands wrapping around his neck and drawing him closer to her. He felt the gates of control topple down.

"Damn it, Rima!"

He wrapped his arms around her petite figure and lost himself, tasting nothing more than Rima's lips, smelling nothing except for the scent beyond perfume. Rima, still Rima, always Rima…always his. Kanda grinned ruefully amidst the kisses. He wasn't going to learn the waltz anytime soon.


	17. Dance

**Chapter 16: Dance **

Tanya looked at the scene with disdain. Distaste. Disgust.

She was on a hidden balcony that overlooked the ballroom, having finished her supper quickly in order to check on the two Exorcists. And sure enough, her instinct had been correct. They were _kissing_. She scowled. And they weren't sure they were together? Any kissing like _that_ obviously said _something_ about their relationship.

She didn't hear anyone creep up behind her until someone placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Boo!"

Tanya jumped up in surprise and turned around to see the redheaded Exorcist.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, struggling to keep her voice down in case Rima and Kanda heard. "Oh…it's you, er, Herr Lavi?"

"Just Lavi is fine," he said, flashing a smile.

Tanya had been preoccupied with Kanda's beauty, but upon closer inspection, she realized that Lavi wasn't bad looking either. It was strange that he had to wear an eye-patch, but with his slick hair and slightly ruffled suit, he was quite attractive. Tanya's scowl grew more pronounced. Why were all Exorcists this aesthetically pleasing?!

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked playfully, scooting over beside her.

"I'm…er…"

There was no need for her stammering. Lavi caught sight of the couple under them, and his smile grew somewhat twisted.

"Peeping tom, ain't ya?" he said, the playful tone harder than before.

"I'm…um…"

"No need to hide. I know people. I've seen enough of human nature to know that you obviously like Kanda. Why, I have no idea, but I suppose women are just attracted to idiots like Yuu."

"Yuu?" Tanya repeated.

"That's Kanda's given name," Lavi explained. "His first name. Don't call him that, though. Not unless you want a death threat. Or unless you're Rima."

"So they are together, then," Tanya said bitterly.

"How _obvious_ is that?! Completely self-explanatory, Miss Tanya. I came to advise you to drop the whole innocent-girl act in front of Kanda. It's not going to work for him."

"What do you mean?" Tanya bristled.

Lavi lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously? I told you, I've watched humans enough to know what human nature is like. You're scheming something to get Kanda. And I'm advising you to stop."

"Don't talk like you know me," Tanya said, her eyes growing colder.

"Yeah, yeah," Lavi said, brushing off her ominous statement. "But humans are all the same. Every last one of them. So in a sense, I do know you, and I know you very well."

"You talk as if you're not human."

He gave her a smirk. "But we're not, are we? I mean, we're Exorcists. We're the freaks. We fight the monsters that don't affect anyone else. That no one else can fight. We can't even mingle with humans unless we want to risk their lives. You guys are fragile. We're not. How much farther away from being human can you be?"

"But…" Tanya struggled to refute his argument, "you're still human! Blood, beating heart, organs, brains, it's all the same physical composition!"

"Not really," Lavi shrugged. "Some of us aren't. I'm lucky. My Innocence and I aren't so close that it needs to borrow anything from me. I'm the wielder, it's the weapon. That's all."

"Isn't that like what everyone has?"

"Hell, no. Have you seen Allen's arm? It _is_ the Innocence. It _is_ his weapon. And Rima. Last time I heard, the Innocence takes over her body completely and uses up her life force for strength. She won't live to see forty because of it."

Tanya watched the couple beneath her stonily. She didn't feel any pity for the girl.

"Let's go back," Lavi said. "Watching people make out isn't one of my hobbies. Especially when it's Rima and Yuu."

The way Lavi said Rima's name immediately perked Tanya's interest. Utilizing the feminine instinct that awakened when it came to gossip, Tanya turned around triumphantly and said, "You like her, don't you? You like Rima."

"Miss Tanya, I like every female on this planet if they're attractive enough."

"That's just a joke. You seriously like Rima."

Lavi didn't answer, and Tanya grew more confident.

"We can work together," she said eagerly. "If I get Kanda, then you can get Rima. Isn't that—"

"Another one of humanity's traits," Lavi interrupted wryly. "You see relationships and love as calculated. If you get one person, then someone can get another. The world doesn't work that way, little missy. Especially in an Exorcist's world, when you're prone to death any moment."

"What, you're saying that Exorcists can't have romantic relationships? Because they're obviously in one—"

"Yuu and Rima made their choice. You've heard how Yuu denies their relationship. It upsets Rima, but she accepts it."

"No, she doesn't. She was furious when she heard."

"She will, eventually. She probably accepts that they can't be together more than Yuu accepts it. And even if they're off living their life the way they want to, I can't stop them, can I? In the micrometer of a chance that you can somehow get Yuu's attention, it's not like Rima will turn to me. Life doesn't work that way."

"But it can," Tanya said desperately. "It can, if we work it right—"

"The last thing that differs Exorcists from humans," Lavi said loudly. "We have bonds. Even Yuu, who seems like an anti-social jackass half the time, holds those bonds. People around us die everyday. Because of that, we cherish the little relationships we have left. You're right: I like Rima. But I've known her for only a while. I've known Yuu way longer than I've known Rima. He's a good friend. I will not, under any circumstances, backstab him."

Lavi's green eye seemed to pierce her through.

"Give it up," he said finally. "Don't hurt them. Because if you do, I swear, I won't have any reservations to hurt you."

He spun around and left, his stride confident and his threat echoing in the empty balcony.

******************

"Hans, you go with Kanda and Rima," Luise ordered. "Tanya, with Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee. We introduce them together, and split."

They walked into the grand hall together, ushered in by much noise and joviality, music and food, a flurry of skirts and a stiff suits. In every inch of the room, noble ladies escorted by their husbands or fiancés greeted their social equals, throwing their heads in the air and laughing at the latest gossip. Rima chanced a glance at Kanda and winced. His perfect face did not match the utter annoyance and condescension that it expressed. Despite his facial expression, however, Kanda looked dashing. The silk dark suit, complimented with a white collared shirt, gilded cuffs, and a light blue tie, did not encumber Kanda's smooth gestures and laid-back attitude. He walked with a deftness and superiority of one who constantly wore such expensive clothing, fitting right in with the nobility. Rima was nothing short of pleased.

Managing to tear her eyes away from her escort, (whom she believed looked better than she did), Rima addressed Allen in an effort to begin the work.

"Allen-kun," Rima said softly. "The Akuma?"

Allen blocked his eye from view casually and scanned the room.

"Ten," he said, counting quickly. "Three individuals…the lady in bright red, with the felt hat, and her escort as well….and the man sitting alone along the wall with the glasses and tall black hat…and the remaining seven are grouped together…around…that old lady in royal purple. But she's not an Akuma."

"Allen," Rima mused as her one eye landed on the woman that Allen was talking about, "do watch your language…be refined. A fake gentleman, like Master. Don't say old lady."

"Oh, right, sorry," Allen grinned. "Do you reckon she has the Innocence?"

"Maybe…either that or she's a Broker," Kanda said in an undertone. "Either way, don't screw it up, bean sprout."

"Tch, says the person that can't even fight."

"Shut up," Rima advised before Kanda could reply with a scathing comment of his own. "Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, don't be discovered, all right? It'd be best if I'm not required to fight, since the Earl isn't supposed to know who I am. Yet."

"Just chill," Lavi said easily. "We have this in the bag."

"If you screw up, I'll kill you," Kanda muttered.

"We won't," Lavi replied confidently. "And when we're finished, Rima-chan, I'd like to dance with you."

Rima felt Kanda's hand tighten around her waist as he retorted, "I'd like to see you try."

Lavi turned to them, a mischievous glint in his green eye.

"Hey, now, Yuu-kun," he smirked, "one dance is pretty generous of a price, you know."

"Don't call me by my first name! And price for what?" Kanda said, suspicion clouding in his dark orbs.

"I'll tell Komui," Lavi leaned in to whisper, "that you and Rima were making out in the ballroom…rather intensely."

Rima could feel the blush immediately rise to her cheeks.

"You _saw_?!" she hissed, grabbing Lavi by the arm and pulling him away from Allen and Lenalee, who were chatting with Franz.

"A bit," Lavi admitted. "You seem to be pretty good kisser, Yuu-kun. Only, don't open your mouth so much—"

Kanda grabbed Lavi's collar and opened his mouth furiously.

"Hey, hey," Lavi said almost lazily, "let's not get violent, here, all right? I'm just asking for a dance, that's it. Not too bad, is it?"

"Not at all," Rima agreed fervently.

"Or," Kanda snapped, "we could just not agree at all, and I could take this rabbit outside and give him a beating to remember."

"But that won't stop me from telling Komui and the rest of the Order."

"A dance is fine," Rima said dryly, tugging Kanda's twitching hand away from Lavi's neck. He seemed to want to strangle the red-haired Exorcist. "Lavi, don't you _dare_ tell anyone."

"Of course not," he answered congenially. "By the way, Rima, you look cute when you're embarrassed."

"I am beyond embarrassed," Rima muttered under her breath. "I'm _mortified_."

"Yeah, well, my bad. I just happened to catch you two in the act."

"I am going to kill you when we get back to the Order," Kanda promised with deadly calm.

"Well, at least I'm going to get to dance with Rima-chan before then," Lavi said, shooting a grin at them as the party split up.

Hans, oblivious to the Exorcists' conversation, turned to Rima and Kanda, who were watching Lavi's figure bounce away from them.

"I introduce you?" he said, beaming, as he gestured to a young woman in periwinkle escorted by someone who looked old enough to be her father, but was probably her husband.

"Frau Hanson, Herr Hanson," Hans said, bowing to the couple. "Meine Schwester, Elise. (My sister, Elise.)"

"Elise!" the woman smiled generously. "Ich habe gehört, dass Sie in der Schweiz waren. (I heard you were in Switzerland.)"

Rima, concealing her not-yet-recovered embarrassment, smiled graciously and replied, "Ich werde zurück nach der Schweiz in ein Paar Monaten gehen. Ich wollte meine Familie besuchen, so ich werde in Deutschland für ein Paar Tage bleiben. (I'll be going back to Switzerland in a few months. I wanted to visit my family, so I'll stay in Germany for a few more days.)"

Frau Hanson's eyes landed on Rima's escort, who was not doing a terribly fantastic job of hiding his scowl. Nevertheless, her eyes lit up at his handsomeness, and she turned to Rima with a sly smile.

"Ihr Freund? (Your boyfriend?)" she asked.

"Nur ein Freund (only a friend)," Rima returned.

(A/N: In German, Freund can be both friend and boyfriend. Rima's simply clarifying that he's just a friend. Also, Frau Hanson is addressing Rima/Elise with formality, thus using the whole Sie/Ihr thing, something that Rima did not do when she was speaking with Tanya back in the hotel room, which says something about Rima's attitude toward her dear employer.)

"Mm hm…" Frau Hanson's expression was cynical. "Hallo, ich bin Frau Hanson, wie heissen Sie (Hi, I'm Mrs. Hanson, what's your name?)"

Kanda, realizing that he was being addressed, turned to Rima, bewildered.

"Es tut mir Leid, (I'm sorry)," Rima said. "Er spricht kein Deutsch. Er kommt aus England. Sein Name ist Kanda. (He doesn't speak German. He's from England. His name's Kanda.)"

"Ah," Frau Hanson said, understanding. "Dann, ich werde jetzt gehen. Machen Spass, Kinder. Aufwiedersehen, Hans, Elise, und Herr Kanda. (Then I'll go now. Have fun, children. See you again, Hans, Elise, and Mr. Kanda.)"

With a twirl of her skirts, Frau Hanson disappeared into the crowd of socializing nobles.

"Ah," Hans said, spotting another one of his friends, "Elise, another friend to meet."

Rima let out a breath. How long were the social niceties going to last? She needed to find more information about the Akuma acting as nobles…she looked at Kanda. Kanda, who could last hours and hours of arduous physical training and missions, looked tired after less than five minutes of socializing.

"Stop looking so dead," Rima said, pinching his arm.

"Can't help it," he yawned. "This is boring as hell."

"Do watch your manners," she murmured as she greeted the next group of nobles, a party of bachelors who seemed to be good friends with Hans. They looked at her eagerly, but their gazes fell as their eyes landed on Kanda, whose lazy nonchalance suited his striking features, and they did not attempt to stay long.

An hour passed, or perhaps it was an hour and a half, Rima couldn't tell, and finally Hans announced that he had introduced Rima to all of the people that Elise had known before. Rima thanked him sincerely for aiding them, then added,

"Hans, you know the elderly lady in purple, across the room?"

Hans scanned the hall and saw who she was talking about.

"Ah, that is Frau Schneider. The people around her are her helpers. She's getting old, so…" his voice trailed off.

"That's not the person with the Innocence, is it?" Rima asked.

"No, no, no, the young lady that Tanya is speaking with right now is. Tanya will take care of it."

Rima glimpsed the sight of pretty Tanya with her friend, who was around her age. She groaned inwardly. It'd be harder asking a girl at the prime of her youth to give up a trinket than an old woman. Rima thanked Hans again, and Hans skipped off in the arms of another young lady inviting him to dance. Rima took no little satisfaction from knowing the fact that Hans could easily move on from a crush; hopefully, Tanya was the same.

"I'm exhausted," Kanda said, sitting down in a chair and tugging at his collar and loosening the tie.

"Yuu, don't do that," Rima said chidingly. "You'll look sloppy."

"But it's hot," he complained.

"Want me to get you a drink?" Rima offered.

"And if someone starts jabbering away to me in German?"

"Just stare at a dunce and say you don't understand."

"Great idea. No alcohol for me."

"Of course not."

Rima left Kanda alone and slipped through the couples to get to the reception table. She caught sight of Frau Schneider and her band of Akuma eying her as she ladled the punch out of the bowl. Rima was close to positive that Schneider was a Broker, and if Elise the Akuma was that important in the movement in Switzerland, then Schneider would definitely find it peculiar for her to be here. Rima moved her arms slowly to ladle out another glass. Should she approach? Or should she wait? Would it look suspicious if she addressed them first?

Schneider glided over to her, alone, saving Rima the time to debate her next course of action. Casually taking her side, Schneider whispered,

"Why are you back in Germany?"

Rima was surprised with the English, but replied smoothly,

"I'm here to see my family, of course."

"But your 'family' knows you're an Akuma!"

"No, they don't," Rima lied easily. "You know humans…whatever adversity comes their way, they try to forget about it. Their minds simply simulated that it was all a dream, a nightmare…I stayed away from them for a while, helping out our dear Earl in Switzerland instead. A few days ago, the Earl decided for me to check up on your progress here, and my family was more than willing to allow me to return."

"What? Are you saying the Earl doesn't trust me?" Schneider snapped. "And he sent a pathetic Akuma to come and survey the progress here? Don't—"

"My dear Frau Schneider," Rima intoned, adopting a haughty air, "I'm not one of those pathetic Akuma you surround yourself with. A lowly Broker like you should not dare to address me in such a manner, lest you mind being decapitated."

Schneider looked taken back, but recovered.

"My apologies," she said meekly. "I sometimes forget how quickly you advanced to a Level Four."

Level Four?! Elise was a Level Four?! Impossible! Rima took care not to let any shock show on her face.

"Regarding your status update, I'm afraid that Germany is a bigger country than Switzerland, so it's taking a while to mobilize our forces."

"How long will it take until you're finished?"

"…About two months."

Rima arched an eyebrow.

"…You're quite behind…"

"My apologies, I know the Earl said that we had to have all the Akuma in Berlin and its surrounding cities gathered in a month, but…"

The Broker was spilling so much unknown information, Rima could hardly hide her satisfaction.

"Never mind," she said, waving a hand. "I'm in a rather good mood right now, being back in Germany. I'll check up on you in two months. Where shall we meet?"

The Broker suddenly looked wary.

"You…should know the hideout, of course?" she said.

Damn it. In her confidence, Rima had made such a stupid mistake. She corrected it quickly.

"What, you want me to make a surprise visit? Of course, I don't mind, but I'd daresay that your forces may be less than satisfactory if I suddenly drop by…"

She let her voice trail away in order to emphasize her point, praying that she hadn't overdone the arrogant façade.

She hadn't. Schneider fell for it wonderfully.

"V-very well," she stuttered. "I'll pick you up from the Steuern manor…two months from now…that would be…December fifth."

"Indeed. Twelve o'clock, sharp."

Rima instinctively knew that she would get no further information out of Schneider, not until the appointed time. She took the two punch-filled glasses in her hand, and turned to leave.

"Don't be late," she said arrogantly, and left the Broker, feeling the traitor of humanity's hatred bore into the back of her head. She shrugged it off, and returned to Kanda's side.

"Held up by another dumb noble?" he suggested as Rima handed the punch to him. He drank it gratefully.

"Yeah, she was a blabbermouth." Which was a good thing. Rima had been luckier than she'd expected.

Kanda downed the rest of his drink and wiped his mouth daintily with a napkin. He leaned over and placed a hand at her neck.

"What are you doing?" Rima said, startled, almost spilling her drink.

"The gold chain is showing through the mass of diamonds," he said with a tinge of disparagement. "I'm just tucking it back in."

Rima had forgotten; the gold locket that she constantly wore contrasted with Luise's planned attire, and since she couldn't take it off, Luise had simply draped the elaborate diamond necklace over the chain and tried to cover it.

The two Exorcists sat along the wall, watching Allen and Lenalee from the corner of their eyes. Allen seemed to be explaining something patiently to Tanya's friend…was she shaking her head? Rima couldn't tell…and where were Tanya and Lavi? Surely Tanya could help convince—

"Hey, wallflowers," Lavi said, grinning as he appeared before them. Tanya was at his arm with an indecipherable expression plastered on her face.

"We're not supposed to know each other," Rima reminded him.

"Well, actually, we are, because if you didn't, then Tanya and her sister would have horrid communication."

"The point is, we're not supposed to group together," Kanda said coldly.

"I'm here to collect my pay for my silence, all right? And besides, you're not dancing with her anyway."

"Before that, since you're here anyway, mission status update?"

"Oh, right. Allen's a real gent, and Lenalee's sweet enough to melt anyone's heart, so they seem to be convincing the Innocence owner pretty well."

"Is she an Accommodator?" Kanda inquired.

"Don't think so. Wasn't aware of any strange powers she had."

"It must've just been the Innocence acting up, then," Rima said. "Is she willing to sell it?"

"I think she wants to bloody give it away."

"Scared of it?"

"And of us."

"That's fine."

Kanda stood up abruptly and offered Rima his hand.

"Well, now I'm going to dance with Rima, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while."

Lavi looked pleased that Kanda was asserting his manly duties.

"Fine, fine, I'm more than anxious to see you dance anyway. Komui would laugh his head off, so I'll do it in his place."

"Shut up, rabbit."

Rima, secretly delighted, took Kanda's arm and followed his lead to the middle of the floor. A new piece was beginning.

"Good, it's a waltz," Rima said as the music began. "Now, slowly, just like I taught you, Yuu-chan."

"I get it," Kanda said shortly. His face was screwed up in concentration. One-two-three, one-two-three…his foot landed on hers.

"Ow, Yuu-chan…"

"Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Mm hm…"

As the waltz progressed, Kanda did not. Dancing, it seemed, was just the better of two bad choices: it was either that or Lavi. Rima decided to stop voicing whenever her feet hurt, and Kanda stopped apologizing.

Lavi walked over to them as the piece ended, and clapped a hand on Kanda's shoulder.

"Fifteen times, Yuu-chan," he said. "Rima's feet must hurt like hell."

"Shut up," Kanda snarled.

"Take a break, why don't ya? I'll help Rima have some fun."

"One dance, rabbit. That's it."

"Only if Rima says so."

Kanda "che'd" and left. Rima spied Tanya waiting eagerly for him to sit down beside her. She frowned.

Lavi spotted her frown and said in an encouraging tone, "Rima-chan, Yuu likes you more than Miss Tanya, so don't get upset, all right?"

Rima swiveled her gaze to meet Lavi's green eye.

"I'm that easy to read?" she said with a faint smirk.

"Pretty much. But then again, so is Miss Tanya."

The orchestra was starting a new dance, and it was much faster, lighter, and brisker. Lavi looked excited.

"I like this one," he remarked. "C'mon, Rima. Let's dance."

And Lavi was quite the dancer he made himself out to be. He was smooth, his steps were light, and he was a fantastic leader. Every gesture had a lilt, every phrase a meaning. Rima found herself following his pace, and more than once, was twirled around like a ballerina or lifted easily like a child. Lavi laughed at her shocked expression when he picked her up, and for once in her life, Rima was enjoying the intensity and excitement of high society life. Lavi, the chivalrous gentleman, was not surprisingly a great dancer.

The song ended with a final chord, and Lavi leaned over her with a triumphant smile. He let her up and brushed her bangs hastily.

"I could see your silver eye for a second," he explained. "That would've been bad."

"Thanks," she said, making sure that her blond hair covered her eye. "Wow, Lavi. You're amazing. Where'd you learn all that?"

"It's in my blood," he said, chuckling. "My origins are splattered across Europe; some of it has to be from famous dancers."

He led her back to the wall.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Rima laughed. "That was…wow. Incredible."

"Glad to see that you liked it." He kissed her gloved hand respectfully. "Now, to hand you back to the demon, who will be ready to kill me—whoa. Where's Yuu-chan?"

Rima's line of vision snapped back to the marble walls. She scanned the empty chairs.

"Where's Tanya?" she said.

"Well, maybe they went dancing…" Lavi's tone was doubtful.

Rima scuttled away from the bustling party, followed closely by Lavi.

"Lavi, shouldn't you help Allen and Lenalee get the necklace?" she called as she ran through the hallways.

"They'll be fine," he called back. "I'm sort of worried about what Yuu-chan is up to though, especially with Miss Tanya. She seemed to be scheming something earlier."

"Earlier? How do you know?"

"She…er…was watching you and Kanda in the ballroom."

Rima cursed and flew along the hallway, coming to an intersection leading to a balcony outside. On instinct, she took it and was relieved to see Kanda's silhouette far away. He seemed to be leaning oddly against a pillar.

"Yuu!" she shouted.

He turned around slowly, and Rima saw Tanya clinging to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she snapped, skidding to a halt in front of them. "Yuu, what…Yuu?!"

Kanda's face was covered in perspiration. His bangs, slicked back at the beginning of the evening, were falling in front of his eyes as he was forcefully tugging at his collar. His breathing was labored.

"Yuu?" Rima cried worriedly. "Yuu, what's wrong?"

"So…damn hot," he panted, trying to struggle away from Tanya and collapsing in Rima's arms. Rima felt a flighty panic that she normally didn't under pressure; Yuu was in trouble, sick, for some unknown cause—

"What happened?!" she demanded from Tanya.

"He suddenly got up and felt really sick, and he said he needed help to get outside—"

"I did not need help," Kanda said severely, leaning on Rima's shoulders heavily.

"Right," Tanya said, "but I was going to take him back in my carriage, it's right down the stairs—"

"And I said that I didn't need to leave," Kanda said, breathing heavily.

"Never mind," Rima said, anxious about Kanda's condition. "Lavi, get Miss Tanya back into the hall and pretend nothing's happened. Make up an excuse for my absence; I'm taking a carriage and getting Yuu back to…"

"Back to our manor," Tanya suggested. "I'll come with you, I—"

"No," Rima said firmly. "Too many of us missing is going to be suspicious. Just go back. Tell Luise, and you all can leave immediately after us if you're so worried. I'm leaving with Yuu alone. Lavi, don't forget to get the Innocence."

"Roger," Lavi said, serious, all the cheerfulness from before gone. "Miss Tanya, let's go."

"But, I'm worried about—"

"Rima will take care of him," Lavi said with a coldness that he didn't use towards most girls. "Let's go."

Rima, supporting a staggering Kanda, tottered down the stairs and into a carriage already at the front steps. She recognized the driver to be the one who drove them earlier in the evening and climbed into the carriage.

"Nach Hause, (Home)," Rima commanded.

"Um…aber Frau Tanya hat gesagt, dass ich für sie warten muss… (But Miss Tanya said that I had to wait for her)," he said haltingly.

"Und ich sage, dass du uns jetzt nach Hause fahren muss, oder du kannst allein für Frau Tanya warten. (And I say that you drive us home now, or you can wait alone for Miss Tany.)"

With a crack of the whip, the horses started trotting back through the streets to the Steuern residence. Rima sat Kanda upright and loosened his tie.

"Just take it off," he said harshly. "The jacket, too."

Not bothering to ask why he couldn't take them off himself, Rima slipped the tie out of the collar and unbuttoned his blazer, sliding it off his shoulders.

"Yuu, what were you doing before you started feeling like this?" she asked evenly as she withdrew a handkerchief from her purse and began to dab away his sweat.

"The girl gave me a drink," he grunted. "And then I started feeling sick…and really warm."

"Sick…like nauseous?"

"Not really…like a fever."

"Fevers don't crop up in the middle of nowhere," Rima muttered. "Aren't you immune to most poisons?"

"…Yeah…"

"Then this doesn't make sense," Rima said, frustrated. She took off her glove and pressed a hand to his neck, feeling his pulse. Kanda suddenly grabbed her wrist, pushing her entire hand under his head.

"Yuu, I'm not going to be able to feel your pulse like that—"

"Your hand's cold," he said abruptly. "It's cool."

"That can't be," Rima said indignantly. "I'm burning up myself in this dress, I—"

Kanda pulled her body towards him; she could feel his hot breath on her neck, like warm winds.

"Just stay here," he ordered. "Just stay—"

"Wir sind hier (We're here)," the coachman said nervously.

Rima tugged Kanda out of the coach and inside the mansion, her heart beating too quickly for her liking. She hastily opened a random door and was relieved to see that it was a bedroom, probably for guests, considering the lack of personality inside. Kanda laid on the bed, his breathing still heavy, as Rima dashed inside the bathroom. She rummaged through the drawers and cabinets, finding a large tin bowl and filling it with cold water. Grabbing a towel from the rack, she ran back by Kanda's side. His face was flushed with the heat, and he was gripping the sheets around him tightly.

"Yuu," Rima breathed, her brows knitting together in worry. "Not any better, right?"

"Hell…no."

She dumped the cloth in the water, wrung it out, and washed Kanda's face. This sudden sickness was way too sudden. Rima would've bet anything to say that Kanda had been drugged. But by who? And why? Kanda had simply been Elise von Steuern's escort. He hadn't exchanged words with hardly anyone…unless it had been an Akuma? But most poisons didn't have symptoms like this…she racked her brains. And Kanda was immune to most. She turned her mind away from who gave him the drug to what the drug could be, and to the possibility of fatality. Symptoms. Sudden heat, discomfort…parched throat, she was guessing.

"Do you need water?" Rima asked.

"No," Kanda gasped. "It's just…hot…"

His fingers fumbled with the buttons on his white undershirt.

"Damn it," he cursed, sitting up and trying to take the sweat-dampened long-sleeve off. "Rima…you do it…my fingers are burning…"

Rima took the task into her own hands, pulling the shirt off of Kanda's broad shoulders and wiping down his chest with the cloth. Kanda abruptly grabbed her hand again, pressing it to his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat under her palm.

"Yuu, what are you doing?"

"I'm not kidding…" he panted. "Your hand…is unnaturally cool…"

He suddenly took her into his arms and laid her on top of him, tearing off her other glove and shawl. He slid his hands up her shoulders, her neck, her arms.

"Yuu, this is crazy. You're sick, why are you—"

"You feel good," Kanda murmured. "You're cold…so much better…with you in my arms…"

He buried his scorching head at her neck; she could feel his tongue glide over her skin, under the chains of necklaces. As Kanda pushed her on her back, Rima grew out of her daze. The type of poison dawned on her. And not just the poison either. She suddenly realized who had administered it.

It wasn't just any powerful drug. It was an aphrodisiac.

And Tanya had most definitely been the one to give it to him.

**Free Talk**

I made it! I'm currently typing on a computer with no Internet, so I'll have to get to one that does have connection to upload this.

If I am very, very, very diligent and lucky, I might be able to upload another one. But we'll see…I'm not too sure. Depends…

Just a note about my randomly created characters from the Steuern family. I originally made them just for this mission, but I'm thinking that they're going to show up more often. Just an FYI. I can't believe I can create characters that I hate. I don't like Tanya. Haha. Which is a terrible thing for her creator to say, but it's so true. Her entire personality has been shaped to be one that I, and consequently Rima, don't like. Hopefully you dislike her equally. If not, I'm sorry. I originally intended for her and Rima to be quite close, though, but it turned out to be like this. Frankly, I like this more, because now it gives Rima competition over the much-loved Kanda Yuu, and can also show the not very fine line between humans and Exorcists.

But for now, I'll stop blabbering. Enjoy! And as always, please review. :D


	18. Improvement

**Chapter 17: Improvement **

Kanda was burning up. Almost literally. His entire body seemed to be on fire, his throat stung with a thirst that water could not possibly quench, and his mind was in a frenzy. Only touching Rima seemed to alleviate his torture, though his mind could not process what exactly he was doing, other than the fact that the slightest contact alleviated his condition. He kissed her forcefully, his hands trailing over her shoulders, her collarbones. She did not resist. And even if she had, Kanda didn't know if he would be able to tell.

Her lips parted slightly as she kissed him back, and on instinct, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, savoring the mild warmth and taste that was sweet and good despite his aversion to sweetness. Her bare shoulders and neck were not enough; he needed more, more than his body could possibly desire, and there was no way he could stop.

He felt Rima drape her arms around his neck, and the heat there seemed to die down. Kanda slid his hands down her back, trying to find the zipper on her dress, tugging it down and slipping his fingers under the corset to dance over her skin. Not once did their lips part, and more than once did he hear Rima gasp, in pleasure or surprise, he didn't know, but he didn't care, because all that mattered to him right now was the lust raging inside of him. The strings of her corset snapped easily, enabling him to tug her dress down further, and his mind grew hazy and incapable of focus, his lips parting with hers and instead sliding down her slender neck, cool and soothing. Nothing but Rima. Nothing but her.

******************

Rima didn't know what she was supposed to do. She could not deny that Kanda, albeit his perspiration and temporary loss of judgment, was still unbearably beautiful. She could not deny that she had the ability to push him off of her, thanks to her freakish sudden growth of strength. Yet, at the same time, she could not deny that a part of her didn't even want to push him off. So what to do, when someone she so inexplicably desired wanted nothing more than to succumb to his physical lust, and she was just as eager? What, indeed?

Kanda seemed to feel that as long as any part of him was in contact with Rima's bare skin, the heat died down. His arms were under her back, pushing her body towards him, and he was busying himself with her neck. He was obviously not rational. Rima's head, on the other hand, was surprisingly clear, now that they had stopped kissing. And as much as she wanted this, her imagination of the hell that Lavi or Komui would give them if they found out, once they found out, seemed to outweigh her desire.

Her resolution weakened once Kanda's lips touched hers again, coaxingly and easily. The aphrodisiac's effect caused his movements to be jerky and sudden, but only his kisses seemed to be as smooth as ice, the one action that he seemed to have under control. Rima unconsciously and unwillingly responded, abandoning her thoughts of stopping and instead trailing her fingers up his spine, into his hair. His hand slid up her neck, onto her face, pushing aside her bangs…Rima caught sight of the golden strands, and she immediately pushed Kanda off of her. She remembered, very abruptly, that her appearance was not that of Shuki Rima, but instead of Elise von Steuern. Which meant that Kanda probably didn't care who was around him, as long as it was a female human. Which, for some reason, made Rima more than irritated.

At her resistance, Kanda seemed to regain consciousness of his surroundings.

"What the hell…am I doing?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's an aphrodisiac," Rima said, getting off of the bed and heading back to the restroom, zipping her dress up in the process.

"…How come I'm not immune to it?" he managed to say before plopping back onto the pillows to retain his mentality.

"They couldn't accustom you to something like that," Rima explained, her cheeks burning but her voice surprisingly even as she headed to an icebox and filled a bag with the cool contents. She returned to Kanda's side and put the ice on his burning forehead. "Better?"

"Sort of…" he breathed. "Accustom…like the dose thing?"

"Yeah. Increasingly larger increments of a poison bolsters your tolerance for it. They weren't about to give a nine year old aphrodisiacs."

He groaned, and Rima cringed at the sound of his suffering. His self-control had returned, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Who…the hell," he said, "would give me…a sex stimulating drug?"

"Tanya," Rima said simply.

"_Why?!_"

"You don't want to know," she answered, grabbing the towel to wipe away his sweat.

Kanda brushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he said. "I…don't want to attack you. Thank God you stopped me…"

"I wasn't about to," Rima said mildly. "But then I remembered that I'm not exactly Rima at the moment…I'm Elise…and your state of mind became more apparent to me and I decided that I wasn't going to sleep with you when you can't even recognize me."

"Good," Kanda said, struggling to sit up. "Because at this point…I can't tell the difference—"

Tsuki suddenly burst into the room, its mouth wide open as the sound of a crash came from its depths. There was some shuffling, and finally, a voice.

"Rima?! Kanda?! You all okay?" Allen yelled.

"We're fine, we're back in the manor," Rima replied. "Where are you guys?"

"The moment the Akuma figured out that Elise von Steuern was gone, they morphed and attacked us! We were just about to leave and they started tailing us!"

"Do you have the Innocence?"

"Yeah, and they know we have it too!"  
"Are the Steuerns with you?"

"No, Lavi and them took another carriage so that they wouldn't get tied in with this mess, and it's just me and Lenalee right now."

"Do you need back-up?" Rima honestly hoped they didn't. There was no way she could leave Kanda alone, with Tanya returning any moment. "I—"

"No, we're fine," Lenalee's voice said suddenly. "There are only a few…three, I think. And all are Level Twos. We can take care of this. Is Kanda all right?"

"He's…" Rima looked at his face, flushed with the heat that only existed inside him. "He'll be fine…I think…"

"We're luring the Akuma away from the city and taking care of them without humans around, and after we do, what do you want us to do?"

"Return to the estate," Rima said. "Don't be seen, though."

"Roger. We'll see you in a few."

The line disconnected, and Rima returned her attention to Kanda.

"Yuu?" she said. "Are you feeling better? There's really no cure, it's just to wait it out…that or actually do it, but frankly, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's getting worse," he panted. "Rima, you'd better leave…"

"Definitely not," she snapped. "Besides, it's not like—"

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her on to her back. His hot breath hovered over her lips.

"If you don't leave," he breathed, "I'm going to end up doing something…completely unforgivable. If you want to stay, then knock me out."

"Knock you out?!"

"Just punch me in the stomach or head or something," Kanda said. His arms were shaking with the amount of effort he was taking not to lose control. "Because if you don't, I seriously will—"

"If it'll help you feel better, I don't mind sleeping with you," Rima said spontaneously.

"Ha," he said, breathing heavily, "you're an idiot."

He seemed to be unable to resist any longer, and his mouth was on hers again, his tongue so silky and warm, and he was unimaginably seductive and irresistible—

"No," he suddenly said, breaking it apart, though the amount of effort it took was apparent through the strain shown on his features.

"I don't care—"

"But I do," he interrupted. "I…want to cherish you a little more than that." The awkwardly sentimental words rushed out of his mouth, as if he didn't want anyone to hear them. "Leave, Rima. It's either that or punch me 'til I'm unconscious."

"I can't do either, I'm not going to hurt you, Yuu—"

"I'll do it," a voice said above them.

Lavi pulled Kanda back by the shoulder and made a sudden movement, slamming his fist into Kanda's stomach. Kanda's eyes slid slightly out of focus as he managed to say, "About time," before shutting his eyes and hitting the bed with a soft thump.

"You should be thanking me, jerk." Lavi let out a breath. "Though I can't say that I've never wanted to do that before…"

He looked at Rima with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"You're an idiot," he finally said, helping her up.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"I didn't think just one punch would do it," Lavi admitted. "I was expecting to have to hit him more than that…the drug must've exhausted his systems. Was it an aphrodisiac?"

"How'd you know?"

"Rima, a sick Kanda wouldn't be on top of you unless he's drugged."

"Point proven…where's the family?"

"In the lounge. I told them not to come in case it got messy."  
"Which thankfully it didn't…"

Rima sighed.

"How'd the ride back go?"

"Me and the little missy in one carriage, Hans and his parents in the other."

"Did Tanya say anything on the way back?"

"…Nope."

Rima glared at him. "Don't hide anything."

"It…was just a big rant about how she…isn't very fond of you. I'm obviously mincing her words, but—"

"That's fine," Rima said, anger creeping up inside her. "Allen and Lenalee should be back with the Innocence soon. I'm leaving Tsuki with you to establish contact."

"Where are you going?"

"To give Tanya a piece of my mind," Rima said shortly. "And believe me, I'm not going to mince _my_ words. She wanted to _sleep_ with him. Not just _talk_, or _kiss_, or—she wanted to _sleep_ with Yuu!"

The thought of Tanya, _Tanya_, her _employer_, doing the same things with Yuu that she had just done caused all her pleasure from before disappear and be replaced with unspeakable anger.

"Take care of Yuu." She slammed the door so hard behind her, she could've sworn it cracked.

Rima's hair was a mess; the wig was lopsided after being shoved around a few times, and her makeup was sadly lacking. An angry flush was blooming across her cheeks as she found the lounge door and opened it forcefully.

Luise and Franz jumped slightly in their seats upon her sudden entry. Tanya looked at her sullenly, and Hans simply looked confused. Rima walked straight to the girl and slapped her as hard as she could.

"What the hell?!" Tanya said in shock.

"You gave him an aphrodisiac," Rima said coldly.

"You what?!" Luise exclaimed, looking at her daughter in shock.

"Prove it," Tanya said stonily, ignoring her mother's outburst and returning Rima's cold stare.

"You're not denying it," said Rima. "You're the one that gave him the drink. I can't think of any person who'd want to get Elise von Steuern's escort to a ball, especially when he's a stranger and can't even speak German. The Akuma, perhaps? Yeah, they'd definitely give an Exorcist a drug instead of killing him on the spot."

"Tochter, is this true?" Franz said severely.

"This…"

"What I don't understand," Rima continued coolly, "is why you insist on Kanda. He's an Exorcist. He's good-looking, I'll give you that, but he's somewhat of a jerk and most girls hate him after their first encounter. You met Kanda just today, and you want to sleep with him?!"

"Tanya," Luise said softly, "please explain yourself."

Tanya looked furiously between her parents and Rima, who brushed the blond bangs out of her eyes so she could glare at Tanya with both of them.

"It's always Elise!" she burst out. "Always her! You two always side with her, no matter what happens! I met Peter first! He was my mentor, I'd known him for way longer than Elise! But when Elise and him started dating after only a week, you guys didn't have anything to say to that! Oh, congratulations, Elise, what a wonderful fiancé, but none of you ever considered how _I_ felt about that, and—"

"What does Elise have anything to do with this?" Luise cried.

"She wasn't even your blood daughter, and you always put her in front of me," Tanya screeched. "And now, you just see this random Exorcist girl as a replacement for her—"

"That's not true!"  
"Then why are you caring that I like a guy I've met only after a day? Elise did as well, and you never said anything about it! And you wouldn't be saying anything about it, if Elise here wasn't dating him—"

"I'm not your sister! Elise is dead!" Rima shouted. "If you're trying to screw with me and Yuu because of some vendetta against your late sister, then you're screwing around with the wrong people! I am not your sister. She's dead. You have the Earl to thank for that."

"She knew," Tanya said bitterly. "She knew all about the Earl, the Akuma, and yet she still—"

"People do stupid things," said the Exorcist. "They lose their heads, their reasoning, when it comes to people they love. I'm asking you to stop messing around with Yuu, before I lose myself and end up hurting you, and with no regrets. An aphrodisiac! You've got to be kidding me."

There was a silence. Tanya suddenly got up and stalked off towards the door.

"Wait," Rima called. As Tanya turned half-way around, she continued, "You and Yuu…didn't do anything, right?"

Tanya gave a bitter smirk. "That's for me to know and you, well, if he doesn't remember, never to figure out." She strode away, slamming the lounge door shut after her. Luise let out a sigh.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I…can't believe that Tanya—Rima, I don't see you as a replacement—"

"It's fine," Rima said, though her tone did not reflect her real judgment. "I understand. Is…Tanya always like that?" She decided not to voice what Tanya was: a lying, cheating, man-stealing bitc—

"She's jealous," Hans said plainly. "She was always jealous of Elise, Mutti. I think seeing Miss Rima as Elise simply made her angry."

"She grew angry for the wrong reasons," Franz said, shaking her head. "To drug Kanda…please excuse our daughter and her actions, Miss Rima. We're very sorry. Is Kanda all right?"

"I don't know if there will be any side effects," Rima said, calming down. "I hope not. He's sleeping right now…Lavi's with him."

"He should be fine," Franz said in a fatherly way. "I must apologize, I know that you want to get back to him, but I'm anxious to know if you found out anything today."

"I did," she replied, slipping into a seat. "Perhaps you know Frau Schneider?"

"Y-yes," Luise said, startled. "Yes, she's an old friend of my mother's—"

"She's a Broker," Rima said bluntly. "She's in charge of the Akuma gathering in Berlin."

"That's…that's ridiculous!"

"It's true," said Rima seriously. "She spoke with me—Elise, I mean—wondering why she was here. I've made an appointment to return in two months to find the hideout of Akuma…and I'll destroy it then. If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow the wig permanently. I'll be going as Elise, so…"

"Our home and its possessions are always open to you," Luise said firmly. "Two months from now? December, then?"

"The fifth," Rima specified. "She'll be picking me up at your residence at noon. Sorry…this puts your family in some trouble, but hopefully the fact that Elise is here will protect you all—"

"Don't worry about our safety," Hans said suddenly. Rima looked at him, surprised by his sudden courage. "I…I loved Elise very much. So did my family. We only hope to put an end to the Earl's travesty."

Rima nodded sincerely. "I'll try my best to help. Now, the fact that there's an Akuma gathering in both Berlin and Switzerland worries me. According to Frau Schneider, the gathering in Berlin is supposed to be completed in a month, but since Berlin's huge, it's going to take another one. Switzerland's gathering is close to being finished. I…intend to flush that one out as well."

Another silence as the family digested what she was saying.

"So you'll be seeing…the real Elise."

"Yes. I have some news about her, actually."

"Please tell us," Franz implored.

"As you all know, Akuma have the ability to 'level up.' They can take sorrow and death and use it as their food. Until recently, Akuma have only been known to go up to Level Three. Only a few days ago at Headquarters, a Level Four appeared. It turns out…that Elise is a Level Four as well."

"It…hasn't been a year since Elise became an Akuma." Luise's voice faltered. "So…you're saying that she's unbelievably strong?"

"…Yes. But I'm…confident that I can beat it. Um…please remember that it's not Elise…and…uh…it's actually her fiancé's soul, and…"

She couldn't very well say that she was going to kill their daughter, that their daughter was going to die for a second time.

"No," Hans said, interpreting her hesitation well. "Please destroy her."

"It's the only way to save her, right?" Franz added. "We…want her body to be in peace."

"And Peter's soul as well," Luise said, tears glistening in her eyes. "That…would be for the best."

"Right," Rima said, relieved. "Thank you. I just wanted to let you all know. I'm…going to take care of the Switzerland gathering sooner than the Germany one. Is Elise in Bern?"

"No…Zürich."

She grimaced. "The bigger city…damn. I'll take care of it. Please rest assured."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Franz said.

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi walked in. The former two looked windswept but bright-eyed as Allen held up the pulsating sapphire necklace.

"Mission accomplished," he said, pleased with himself.

"No casualties, and all Akuma were destroyed," Lenalee added triumphantly. "We'll be able to return tomorrow!"

"Good job," Rima grinned. "Neither of you are hurt, I hope?"

"Nah, Lenalee's pretty good at dodging and pulling me out of harm's way," Allen said with a twinkle in his eye. "You want me to keep on to it, or—"

"Yeah, you can keep it," Rima said, standing up. "You and Lenalee completed the mission, anyway. Great job."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Luise said. "No, stay a few days, tour around—"

"We should head back," Lenalee said with a smile. "We're currently moving Headquarters, so they'll need all hands on deck."

Luise looked disappointed, but consented. "Well, at least let us host you tonight. I'll ask for the hotel to send over your luggage." She rang for a maid. "I'll get your rooms."

"Rima," Allen said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, confused. "I mean, I wasn't the one fighting Akuma or getting drugged—"

"But you look awfully pale," Lenalee said. "Your wound isn't bothering you again, is it?"

"Wound?" Luise repeated. "What wound?"

"She has a wound on her stomach," Lenalee explained, "and it hasn't quite closed, and I'm worried about the corset—"

"Mein Gott!" Luise exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Come, girls, I'll help you undress and get in your rooms. A wound! Rima, you should've said so!"

She steered them out of the salon, and Rima caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror before she left. Elise von Steuern. It was so cruel to use her as her mask, but she was undoubtedly going to be Rima's lifeline in the next few weeks.

******************

Lavi sat by Kanda's bed, bored. He was sorely tempted to take a marker and draw on the sleeping Exorcist's face, but he wasn't too keen on what Kanda's reaction would be once he woke up and found his face mangled by a black marker. But it would be so much fun…Lavi's hand was hovering over the utensil when the door creaked open, and Rima walked in.

She was dressed in a silk black nightgown, her damp hair draped over her shoulders, not long enough to sway over her back. She had washed off all the makeup, and Lavi was pleased to find that in a way, her plainness was just as pretty as Elise's sophisticated gorgeousness.

"Hey," he said, retracting his hand away from the marker. "You're back to normal."

"Thank goodness," she scoffed, sitting down on the other side. "I thought my face was going to crack under all that makeup."

"Stomach fine?"

"Yeah, the wound's healing pretty nicely. Lenalee was just overreacting."

Her mismatched eyes glanced at the clock. Almost midnight.

"You should go to sleep anyway, you know," Lavi remarked. "I'm just going to watch Yuu's cute face for a while, and go to sleep myself."

"I was just checking up on him," Rima replied with a faint smile as she looked at Kanda's face. "He _is_ cute when he's asleep."

"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

"He normally wakes up before me—hey!" she blushed as she realized that she'd fallen for his trap. "It's really nothing like that, don't make me say the wrong things!"  
"I didn't make ya say anything," Lavi grinned. "But fine, fine, I'll believe you."

There was a pause.

"Say, Rima," Lavi said, "how'd you and Kanda meet anyway?"

Rima looked up, surprised at his question.

"We were just together at the Asian Branch…that's pretty much it, really."

"Anyone ever tell you that you were a bad liar?" Lavi smirked.

"Everyone does," she said dryly. "But what I said is pretty much the truth, though."

"What attracts you to him?" he questioned, curious. "Most girls like his face, true enough, but they run for it after they've been subjected to his tirades. But then again, maybe you haven't heard one directly…"

"Of course I have," Rima laughed. "I've pissed him off so many times, I've lost count. But I suppose what draws me to him is the same reason you consider him a friend, right?"

Lavi was the one surprised this time.

"I…I guess so."

"On the outside, Yuu's an antisocial jerk, snob, dork, idiot…"

"Are you really his friend?" Lavi said sarcastically.

Rima laughed again, and Lavi abruptly realized how much he liked the sound of it.

"But deep down, he's quite the softie," Rima continued. "He's really dedicated, loyal…he cares a lot, even if it doesn't seem like he does. At least that's how I remember him. Having known him when he was a kid, it's hard to imagine that he's changed all that much."

Rima yawned and stood up, patting Kanda's cheek a little.

"I'm going to go to sleep, Lavi," she announced. "You should too. Good work today."

"See you tomorrow," he waved as she shut the door.

He looked at Kanda and gave a wry smile. The idiot was so lucky. Lucky to have Rima, and lucky to be considered enough of a friend that Lavi wouldn't try to steal her away.

******************

Lenalee sighed. "Being here has been like a dream come true. I felt like a princess."

She chewed her toast and sighed dramatically again. Rima laughed at her colleague's dreamy look.

"Renaleef," Allen's voice was muffled as he crammed his mouth with food, "aref you goingf to…" he swallowed, "eat that?" The fifteen year old pointed to Lenalee's remaining jam toast.

"Oh, stop stuffing yourself, Allen-kun," Lenalee said with feigned haughtiness, but she was already pushing the plate towards him.

"Thanks." He began munching away immediately.

Franz gave a booming laugh.

"Quite the eater, aren't you, son?" he said. "Go on, I'll have the cooks bring more!"

"Great!"

Rima sipped her coffee as the wooden doors behind them swung open. She turned to see Kanda enter, and burst out laughing, nearly spitting her coffee out.

"What in the world happened to your hair, Kanda?!" Lenalee exclaimed over Rima's uncontrollable laughter.

"Fits you well," Allen said thickly as he began eating a cake.

Lavi's laughter joined Rima's.

"You look amazing," he said sardonically.

Kanda's hair was wild. Strands were sticking out of the ends like a cactus stick, some loose, some stiffly pointing north, others adamantly gesturing east and west. Those that pointed south, like they should, numbered very few. Rima had never seen him look so comical.

"Shut up," he snarled. "And you, Rima," he cuffed her across the head, "stop laughing or I'll make you."

"Cactus," she managed to choke amidst her chortles. Kanda hit her head again.

"Stop laughing," he said, his mood worse than dark. "Help me fix it."

"Okay, okay," Rima snickered, setting down her coffee cup and following him to the restroom. She sat him down in front of the mirror and took a comb off of the shelf.

"What happened?" she asked as her snickers settled down. "It's never been this bad."

"No idea," he said evenly, wincing as Rima tried to untangle the knots. "I just woke up, and it was like this."

"Uh-huh," she mused, wetting a towel and running it through his hair. "Maybe Lavi sabotaged you. That image of Yuu-chan the cactus will be emblazoned forever in my mind."

"Forget it. Now."

"Not happening."

Rima took a thicker brush and combed it through the now glossy black layers. Kanda's scowl grew more pronounced; Rima guessed that he was thinking about how Lavi could possibly have sabotaged his silky hair.

"Pass me your hair-tie," she said.

"It broke."

"When?!"  
"When I was attempting to tie it up earlier. Stretched it too far."

Rima gave a sigh and rustled through the drawers, withdrawing a simple rubber band.

"This will work," she said, winding his ponytail around it.

With a quick pat and glance in the mirror, Kanda stood up and faced her.

"Well?" she said expectantly, tapping her foot. "Say thank you."

"Che, whatever."

Rima rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Well, let's go back—"

Kanda extended his hand and closed the door vehemently, shutting her back in. Rima gave him a sort of appraising look.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk," he said shortly. "I don't remember much about last night. All I woke up with this morning was the memory that you didn't leave when I wanted you to, and a very strange aggravation."

"The aggravation is probably normal, just worse because of your hair," Rima pointed out.

"Shut up. I also had the…vague memory that we…" he struggled for the term.

"Kissed?" Rima suggested, amused with his modesty.

"That," he said hastily. "I…didn't do anything…wrong last night, did I? Anything worse?"

"No," Rima said simply.

He looked relieved.

"Good." Kanda exhaled, his expression clearing. "Right, so now, I'm starving, so—"

Rima felt a sudden surge of annoyance spring up in her chest, and she dealt with it by stepping on Kanda's bare foot—hard.

"Ow! What are you doing, you—"

"Since you don't remember what happened last night," Rima said in a steely tone, "let me refresh your memory. For one, Tanya gave you an aphrodisiac, and you went a bit physical on me. Who knows, maybe you went a bit physical on Tanya too, you stupid jerk—"

"Wait, what?! She drugged me?"

"Obviously, what'd you think it was, you idiot?!" Rima glared at him. "I'm angry, of course, because she drugged you, and because you guys were alone for a while, and only God knows what happened!"

"Wait, I don't think I kissed anybody but you last night," Kanda said, holding Rima an arm length away to prevent her from hurting him again. "I…damn, Rima, why do you have to make me say stupid things?!"

"Well that's all that comes out of your mouth anyway," she returned frostily.

"Why are you still mad?!"

"I'm mad because you don't remember!"

"Remember what?!"

She didn't answer and instead leapt up on him, hooking her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, the same way he did the night before. Debating for a split second, she hesitatingly took advantage of his surprise and slithered her tongue into his mouth, relishing the taste, the thrill that it sent down her spine. And her annoyance dissipated, leaving nothing but pleasure and a strange bubbly sensation inside of her. She could feel Kanda's strong arms at her waist as he suddenly tightened his grip around her and broke off the kiss. Rima looked up at him, only to find his gaze at the ceiling.

"I did that?" he said haltingly.

"Indeed," Rima smiled, pleased with herself.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope."

He met her stare, and he seemed to have reined in his embarrassment to not show on his face.

"No way." His onyx eyes flashed.

"If you don't believe me," she whispered, unperturbed by his obvious discomfort, standing on the tips of her feet and licking his cheek, "want to try again?"

He seemed to have trouble resisting.

"No," he managed to say, "we—"

"You owe me," she breathed in his ear. "I mean, you and Tanya have probably kissed, and I'm very sad and am in need of some comforting."

"You are the biggest—"

Exactly what she was the biggest of, Rima never figured out. Kanda's lips closed over hers and he backed her against the door, his desire paralleling hers, both of them on an entirely different level than before. She smiled. At least some good had come out of Tanya's reckless drugging.

**Free Talk**:

I really can't believe I made it. Haha, well hopefully this will be enough to last for a month! I'm really sorry that I'm going to be away from my computer for so long, so I've been updating like a madwoman to make up for it. Hope you like it?

I also hope that this last chapter wasn't too romantic. If it was, please tell me and I'll tune it down a bit. I'm not going to pretend that I'm an expert or something…=.= I'm really just writing for the story. Also, please tell me if you think Kanda's too OOC or something; I've been trying to tune the reaction to the romance to the way I'd imagine him to react (either embarrassment or anger, but also reciprocal desire.) I mean, he _is_ an 18 year old male…and she _is_ an 18 year old female, and they happen to be dating…what else goes on? Especially in a manga-based fanfic…haha.

I'm glad I closed up the Germany arc before I left. The Steuerns will be back, though! So watch out for more Rima and Tanya clashes. (May I reiterate this? I strongly dislike Tanya.)

Okay, that closes it up! Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Lies

**Free Talk:**

I'm backkkk! Thank you to all those who reviewed while I was gone! I was surprised with the amount of reviews/StoryAlerts/FavoritedStories there were after being M.I.A .for so long.

I know I usually hold Free Talks after each chapter, but this chapter's a bit different, and I'd rather leave you with the mood that the ending holds instead of a happy Free Talk.

The first thing I want to say is…well…read it, of course. Tell me what you think. Please review. This chapter is a bit different. I'll talk more about this chapter in the next chapter, because I do think it needs some discussing. However…actually, there was really no point in this Free Talk. Just read! And review please! Thanks!

--Jenni

**Chapter 18: Lies**

A week had passed since the Germany mission. The Innocence had safely been stored away with Hevlaska, and no further missions had been given out to the Exorcists as the entire Headquarters scrambled to move to the new base. The packing took the entire week, leaving the understaffed and overworked Exorcists exhausted and more than grateful to actually arrive at the new headquarters on a rainy and damp day.

As a stuffy silence fell over the Headquarters, Rima, having finished taking a shower in the new bathroom, slipped into Kanda's bedroom, which, like before, was adjacent to hers. He looked up from a book at the sound of her entrance.

"Hi," she said, sitting beside him on his bed.

"Che," was his initial remark. He returned his attention to the book. "What are you doing here? Go to bed."

"Just saying good night," Rima answered, taking the book out of his hands and laying it on the nightstand.

"Go away," Kanda groaned. "With you here, I'm never going to get any sleep."

"Why is that?" she asked with a meaningful smile.

His dark eyes showed skepticism at her ignorance.

"Stop trying to make me say something stupidly sentimental; it's not going to happen."

Rima let out a sigh. "I figured as much…"

She laid down beside him as they both fell quiet, her mind trailing to the more worrisome topics that she'd rather not think about but couldn't help but obsess over. The December fifth appointment, the Akuma gatherings…after having returned from Germany, Rima had intensively researched the countries bordering Germany and the sudden proliferation of nobles. She'd marked down each one and concluded that the Akuma had spread all over Europe, trying to infiltrate politics. She'd have to deal with each country, one by one…and all in a short time period, before the Noah realized that their plans had been leaked. Most of all, she had to inform Cross.

Which led to the biggest worry: Cross himself. The moment they'd arrived, Allen had been taken to go see the General, and she had been barred from going with him. Nothing had arrived from him, not even the smallest scrawl of a note or a radio transmitter. Nothing. Which left her virtually to make every decision herself, something that she was not accustomed to doing.

The sudden loss of support made her realize just how much she'd relied on Cross before to tell her precisely what the right steps were to survival. To remain undiscovered and in disguise, to be secretive, to hide from the Earl and the Order…with the abrupt disappearance of his orders, Rima had become lost in swirling thoughts, unable to contact him about her confusion. The last time she'd seen him, she had collapsed from the wound of the Level Four, making their last meeting hardly adequate for instructions or clarification of…well…anything.

Kanda's deep timbre shocked her out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

She rolled on her side to face him, his handsome face flickering oddly in the shadows of the lamplight. He seemed to have been studying her for a few minutes.

"You've been pondering something for a while," he continued simply.

"It's nothing," she said quickly.

"You're a bad liar."

She made a face. "How do you always know?"

Kanda shrugged. "It's just obvious."

Rima let out a sigh and said, "Just thinking about some things…nothing important."

"About Marian."

She looked at him, surprised with his intuition, and said nothing.

"Hit it right on the dot, eh?" Kanda said almost lazily. "Exactly why you're worried about him, I have no idea. He's only about ten feet away…"

"Guarded by Crow members and interrogated by Leverrier," Rima said sourly.

"It's not like they're torturing or killing him."

"Such pessimism."

"_Your_ pessimism. I said it's _not_ like they're killing him. _You're_ thinking that they are. And _I'm_ saying drop it."

"Let's talk about something else," Rima said shortly.

Kanda let out a breath and yielded. "Fine."

"It's your birthday tomorrow," she said brightly.

(A/N: I'm sorry, I know Kanda's birthday is June sixth, but in order to correlate with the things I've said in earlier chapters, it has to be now for the entire plot to make sense. Sorry!!)

"Yeah," he yawned. "So what?"

"I got you a present."

"Whatever."

"You could show some appreciation," she stated with some indignance to his nonchalant attitude.

"No one _cares_ about birthdays anymore."

Rima frowned. "Only you don't care about it. Everyone else does."

Kanda gave an exasperated sigh.

"So what's the present?"

"I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"…Because today's not your birthday."

"No one _cares_," he reiterated. "Just give it to me now."

"No."

She laughed at his frustration with her and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He moved at the last second, and their lips met gently. One thing led to another, and Rima felt his arms wrap around her as he deepened his kisses. The sudden realization of exactly how much she loved the person in front of her formulated in her mind, and her love was infinite, limitless. Lenalee had once said that her world was made out of the people she knew at the Order, that they were bigger and more important than the real world. To Rima, Kanda Yuu was her world, and she could lose herself in his arms, could forget the issues that weighed so heavily on her head.

They somehow managed to leave each other, mumbling embarrassed "Good nights," and Rima stumbled back into her room, flushed. She noticed the small present she'd prepared for Kanda on a table and tucked it into a drawer in the restroom, making a mental note to give it to him first in the morning. The present was nothing special, nothing expensive, nothing elaborate, and hopefully something Kanda wouldn't throw away. But then again, nothing materialistic was important to him.

Rima prepared to crawl into bed, abruptly stopping and opening the curtains, letting the moonlight shine onto the floor. There, against the dark sky, was a full yellow moon, barely discernable through the pouring rain that battered against the glass panes separating her from the blasts of wind outside. She shuddered involuntarily. Something about the weather, the moon, and her environment…something frightened her.

A loud bang beside her startled her to the point where she withdrew Gin no Tsuki from her wrist and held in front of her as her mismatched eyes sought after the intruder. Rima's eyes landed on a frantic silver Golem.

Tsuki had suddenly awoken and crashed into the ceiling, then buzzed this way and that in circles, conveying something, but exactly what, Rima didn't know. A cold sweat covered her face as her brain automatically began to assume the worst. Tsuki's frenetic moments were often connected to Cross, and Tsuki's current state was far more panicky than times before.

The silver Golem suddenly bolted away, out the door, and Rima followed immediately. Down this passageway, up the stairs, approaching a corridor guarded by Crow members.

"You're not allowed here," a cold voice said from behind the masks.

"Get out of the way," Rima said harshly, Gin no Tsuki glinting maliciously in her hand.

"We cannot allow you to pass."

But the words were scarcely out of their mouths when Rima flew in between the two members, the blunt edge of her blade connecting with their stomachs and causing them to drop to the floor, unconscious. Tsuki was not waiting for her; the tiny speck of silver fluttered at the end of the hallway, where another figure stood still in the doorway of the last room.

Rima skidded to a halt by the figure, whom she suddenly realized to be Allen.

"Allen-kun! What's going on—"

Her attention was swiftly drawn to the contents of the magnificent suite. She could feel the blood drain away from her face as she dropped her weapon with a clatter at the sight.

"Tim just suddenly got up and came here," Allen said in a close-to-dead voice to the inhabitants of the room. "Is that…blood?"

Blood it was, splattered against the grand window and floor like someone had decided to pull a prank, filling a balloon with the crimson substance and exploding it on the carpet. Rima could not bring herself to say anything, watching stiffly as Tsuki joined Tim, hovering over Leverrier and Komui's heads. She found it hard to breathe, standing there, among the remnants of Cross (she was sure it was his blood), without any answers to the questions she'd wanted to ask before. And yet at that moment, she could not think of any of those questions. All her thoughts revolved around Cross's mask, which laid, crumpled and bloody, on the windowsill, and more frightening, the gold form of Judgment, Cross's faithful weapon, against the bloody mass.

What Komui and Leverrier were saying to her, she did not know. She was engulfed in her own memories, realizing that the premonition from before had been horrifyingly true; the sense that the last time she would see Cross had come to pass just like she had feared. Her lips were dry as she recalled the last decent conversation she'd had with him.

* * * * * *

"What I'm going to say next is crucial. You must listen carefully. Think of these as my last orders, Rima. Don't fail to carry them out."

They were in her hospital room, half a day after the Level Four's attack. Rima's face was green from her wounds and the accumulated exhaustion from going over the Critical point. She leaned heavily against her pillows, looking at Cross and listening to his instructions. Cross's one visible eye peered at her beyond his spectacles. Rima's nausea was at an extreme point, but she did not dare voice aloud her discomfort in the face of her teacher's seriousness.

"If I am…not present," Cross said slowly, "you _must_ separate from him."

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. "We're not doing any harm; our missions will be unhindered—"

"Central doesn't believe in relationships, Rima. We're Exorcists, not humans. Any bonds that we have…they come in the way of our role as soldiers. The fact that you and _Kanda_, of all people, are close has made the higher-ups rather wary. If I, the buffer, am not here…they will lash on to you immediately. You will not reveal anything; I know you won't. You're much stronger than that. But that boy is your weakness, and he's a fatal one. Any damage done to him…any possibility of danger…you will lose yourself, and everything that we have done clandestinely will go to waste."

"I…will not hurt him just to protect our secrets," Rima whispered, her throat parched and dry. "Yuu is much more important to me than our petty dealings."

Cross's expression was pained. "It's not just Central, Rima. You're right, people are more important than our secrets, but the enemy is not only Central. Your existence will be made known to Earl sooner or later. If you are so terribly close to anyone, they will use them against you."

"Yuu is much stronger than you think," Rima said, her voice firmer as she spoke with confidence in Kanda's abilities. "Neither of us are weak enough to fall to the Earl's hands."

"I don't know about Kanda, but you definitely are," Cross said sternly. His expression softened at the shock spread over her face, and he explained, "Imagine a scenario. You hear from a Noah that they have Kanda and want to trade for you. You, being the nonsensical idiot you are, fall for it because even though you are ninety-nine percent sure that it is a lie, there is always a one percent chance that it _is_ true, and you'll bet on that miniscule number because you are so obsessed with that boy. The slightest possibility of danger for him, and you'll forget everything. Rima, if I am not here to instruct you, promise me, you _will break up with him_."

"I can't do that," she said.

"Rima!"

"But I can't!" she almost screamed. "How could I possibly?! He always knows when I'm lying, and even if it somehow works, I…I can't stay away from him, pretending that I don't have these feelings, pretending like I…h-hate him or something. Separating just because I need to keep myself safe, to get rid of a weakness? I don't need that."

"It's not just keeping yourself safe—it's protecting him more than it's protecting you. Rima, if I'm not here, Central will definitely promote you to General, there's no doubt about it. The missions you accomplish will be more dangerous than ever, and it will be best that you work alone in order not to jeopardize anyone else. If you become General and are still together with Kanda…every enemy will know who to target. He'll be in more danger than you will."

"This is all just what-if," Rima said after a moment's silence. "This is all just in the slim possibility that you are gone."

"Slim as it is, I want you to promise me."

She could not bring the words out of her mouth.

"Swear, Rima."

Cross's glasses flashed as he shifted in the moonbeam. The mask he always wore covered half his face, his flamboyantly colored red hair trailed down his shoulders. It was the first time Rima had studied her teacher's face to such a degree, as if memorizing every angle and contour. It was the last time.

* * * * * *

She did not remember if she swore. She might have just sworn to get it over with. Or she might have just sat there in suffocating silence, waiting for Cross to give up.

Even now, she did not know what she was going to do.

Rima sat in a chair in front of Leverrier and Komui. Outside showed a lighter-colored sky, decorated with pink and purple. It was almost dawn, but exactly how many hours after she had seen Cross's bloody room had passed, she did not know. She was tired, more tired than ever before, her mind was fried after hours of interrogation. She had given up nothing, feigning oblivion to knowing that Allen was the Fourteenth, and most of the time keeping silent. This quietness had infuriated the toothbrush-mustached inspector, but Komui had always let it slide by, looking at her kindly, mistaking her silence for shock. But shocked as she was, distraught as she was, Rima's thoughts were clear, processing her next potential actions easily.

"I see that we are not going to get any information from you," Leverrier said at last. "This is a disappointment."

"Sorry about that, but even if I knew anything, I wouldn't be giving it to Cross's murderers anyway," she said frostily.

The two adults stared at her; it was the first full sentence she had spoken the entire time.

"You believe we killed General Marian?" Leverrier said in mock astonishment.

"And you fake ignorance?" said Rima, anger not quite creeping into her tone, though her thoughts burned with the emotion.

"I assure you, Shuki Rima, that Central did not attack Cross Marian."

"And of course, I would believe the lies of some bastard who was so anxious to interrogate the General to death."

"Rima, please stop," Komui said warningly.

"Your attitude will hopefully be changed with the proposition I'm about to make you," Leverrier said with a cold smile. "You will be promoted to General, assuming the spot that Cross Marian has left."

Just as the man had predicted.

"Everything will be given to you: higher pay, some autonomy, lesser missions, as long as you stay loyal to the Pope. We need another General. You are our only candidate. However…"

The way he said 'however' made Rima want to decapitate him. She held her tongue, as well as her blade.

"There are some conditions," Leverrier continued. "Central is quite concerned with your relationship with Kanda Yuu. If you are to become General…you must separate from him."

The sheer irony of his words brought a cold smirk to her lips.

"Should you plan to…resist, we will…persuade you through different means. Mainly…through Kanda."

There was no need for Leverrier to voice the last statement; Rima already knew that he would if she did not comply.

"Inspector," Komui said urgently, "this is all very unnecessary—"

"Be quiet, Supervisor," Leverrier snapped. "This is her decision. You _will_ listen to your orders, Shuki Rima."

The terrible smirk was plastered on her face, and when she looked up to meet Leverrier's eyes, she saw his face contort in a mixture of surprise and fear.

The words fell out of her mouth and she did not hear them, for at that moment, Shuki Rima had begun to die, to kill herself inside. General Shuki had replaced her.

******************

The Exorcists were gathered in a large room, looking confusedly at one another. Kanda was scanning the group for Rima, but the familiar profile was nowhere to be found.

The entrance doors opened, and Leverrier, Komui, Rima, and Allen filed in. Kanda immediately saw that something was wrong. Her eyes were dull, the spring in her walk was gone. Something was different in an awful way. Just the night before, she had been the childish girl similar to the one he knew from China. The Rima in front of him was no longer a child, but a woman; she walked with a severity that only maturity and hardship could bring. Something had happened, something was different. Exactly what, Kanda couldn't put his finger on, but it chilled him.

Leverrier began to speak.

"We have evidence that Allen Walker is the host to the Fourteenth Noah," he said bluntly. Murmurs arose in the crowd as Exorcists turned to each other for clarification of what they just heard. Kanda remained indifferent.

"Central has decided to keep him as an Exorcist because we need his skills as the Player for the Ark and as an Exorcist. However…"

Komui spoke up. "I will now issue a standing order to all Exorcists. Should Allen Walker turn against us…"

He seemed to have some difficulty finishing his sentence, which Allen finished for him.

"Please do not hesitate to kill me," the white-haired boy said firmly. "But that won't happen. I won't let the Fourteenth hurt the Order."

"We'll see," Leverrier said with a bit of malice. "No one is to tell anyone else of this information; only Central, some of the staff, and the Exorcists know of this. Our next announcement concerns Shuki Rima."

Kanda perked up at the sound of her name and stared at her. Was it just him, or was she avoiding his eyes?

"General Cross will be missing in action for a while, for he has been reassigned to Central. In his place, Shuki Rima will be promoted to General status."

"What?!" the shock that Kanda voiced was lost among the increased murmurs of the crowd.

With a wave of his hand, Leverrier silenced the group and went on.

"She has proved herself proficient. We…feel that she needs to lead the remaining Exorcists in Cross Marian's absence. I expect everyone to treat her with the same respect as the other Generals."

Rima said nothing, only running a hand through her hair and looking away from the group. As they were dismissed, Kanda noticed her slip away immediately, and when he exited the room, was perturbed to see that she had not waited for him. She should've known how he wanted an explanation for the sudden turn of events instantly…but he brushed his concerns aside and ascended the stairs to his room.

******************

She was waiting in the restroom that connected Kanda and her room together. She reached into the drawer by the sink, withdrawing the small box containing the birthday present. Under it was the carefully sealed card she'd written to accompany the box. It was unnecessary now. Thinking that he would never look in the drawers, she left it there and slid the drawer closed, placing the white box in front of her.

She heard Kanda's door open and closed her eyes briefly, collecting herself. There was no way she could break down now…no way she could turn back. She'd made her choice…

The bathroom door creaked open, and Kanda walked in, his hair flowing down his shoulders. Remnants of rubber bands and hair-ties were evident in the trash can, and Rima hid a brief smile, thinking that perhaps her gift would be of use.

"What's going on?" he asked. "The whole General thing, this sudden…"

His voice trailed off as she met his eyes. There was a silence.

"Rima?"

It was a question of well-being, asking if she was quite all right, and she wasn't, but he couldn't know, and could never know.

"This is your birthday present," she said, tossing over the small box. He caught it in one hand and opened it.

"What…"

"It's a cord I made when I was bored. I thought you could use it as a hair-tie. That being done and over with…let's break up."

His head snapped up. "What?"

"Cross isn't at Central," Rima said, her voice smooth and cool. "He's been attacked…he's missing. When I heard that he was gone, I realized something. The person I'm in love with is him, not you. So we need to separate."

The calculated way she was saying the horrible words, the indifference, the cruelty…she could see the effect it was having on Kanda. He appeared in front of her and slammed her against the wall.

"Say that again," he said coldly, staring at her face.

But Rima's features were not like before; the ability to mask her lies had suddenly came to her aid, and she spoke to Kanda with a resolution that she would've never been able to before.

"We need to separate," she said evenly. "I'm a General now; it was by my request that I became one. It'll be easier to search for Cross this way."

"Everything before," Kanda said, ignoring her explanation, "everything…they were nothing?"

"Yes."

"But _why_—"

"I was confused," she said simply. "I mistook my childhood infatuation with you for love. I realized that it wasn't real. So there is no point in keeping up this meaningless façade."

"It wasn't just some meaningless crap to you; I _know_ you felt something, you—"

"Don't be arrogant, Kanda," she snapped.

He stopped at the sound of his surname.

"I felt nothing, and feel nothing now for you. There is no point in keeping up this relationship."

He looked at her with an indescribable expression.

"This…isn't true," he breathed.

"It is. I'm not in love with you."

Her words were concise. Blunt. But sharp as daggers. Where most girls would struggle for the right words in order not to wound, she found that wounds were best, the more, the better. She needed him to leave her.

Rima shifted away from him, towards the door to her room. She turned the knob and stopped; some force was compelling her to look at him again. And when she did, she wished she hadn't, for his expression of sheer pain shook her resolution to its very foundation, and she wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms, to tell him the truth, to reassure that she loved him more than anything and anyone.

But she could not.

Rima gritted her teeth and turned back to the door, shaking.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. Goodbye."

She shut the door behind her and slumped immediately down, the silent sobs causing her to shiver with a coldness that had nothing to do with the weather. The tears poured down her cheeks as Rima found that she could not control this despairing emotion, this feeling of utter helplessness. She had driven him away, Yuu, her entire world, her entire being, she had driven him away. And it was not some calculated self-sacrificial act, but something that was part of her being, and she _had _to, she had to do anything to keep him safe. But the tears came, despite the fact that she knew it was necessary. For this time, through her lies, she had been left utterly and miserably alone.


	20. Senseless

**Chapter 19: Senseless**

Things had changed. Drastically.

Lavi, as Bookman Jr., had always watched his surroundings. Every little interaction, every conversation around him, he noticed and recorded, whether he liked it or not. Which was why he was the first person to notice that something had happened between Kanda and Rima.

The day they heard the news that Allen was the Fourteenth and Rima was a General, she had disappeared. Ten days had passed since then, and no one had seen her, though Komui said that she dropped in at odd times to get her mission orders, leaving immediately once she heard them.

Kanda didn't say anything about it, leading to Lavi's assumption that Rima had been the one to call it quits. But _why_? None of it made any sense. He'd studied Rima for long enough to know the intensity with which she loved Kanda, (unreasonable as it was). Rima was not around for questioning, and when a Finder had stupidly mentioned Rima's name around Kanda, he'd been sent away to the infirmary with missing teeth and a black-eye. Lavi liked his face enough to refrain from asking Kanda.

His curiosity became an obsession, not only because he was anxious to know how the couple that had seemed so unbreakable only two weeks before could suddenly split, but also because of his worry for Rima. Many in the Order had turned against her. She was already disliked because of the frightening Critical form she had used to destroy the Level Four, and now that news had leaked out about their break-up, a few Exorcists, like Lenalee, had sided with Kanda, who had been the one dumped.

"She hurt him," Lenalee said shortly when Lavi confronted her about her manner towards Rima.

"We don't know that," Lavi insisted.

"I know Kanda-kun well enough to know that he wouldn't have left her. Rima left him, right when she became a General! She must have thought she was too good for him or something."

"It's not like that," Lavi snapped. "It's definitely not like that."

"You're prejudiced because you like her," said Lenalee coldly.

"And you're prejudiced only because you've known Kanda longer. Listen, Lenalee, I _know_ Rima wouldn't have broken up with him for no reason. There's _got_ to be a different motive."

"You can go look for it," she said frostily, "but I just can't forgive her for dumping him and disappearing without reason."

Thankfully, Allen had retained his faith in his sempai.

"Yeah, I think there's a reason behind it all, too," Allen said slowly when the two of them had a moment alone. "She's just…not that type of person."

"Seriously," Lavi agreed fervently. "But exactly _why_ she would is beyond me; those two were so close, I could've sworn they were going to get married."

A half-smile crept up to Allen's lips as he heard the hyperbole, but at that moment, they were interrupted by Howard Link.

"Sorry, Lavi…" Allen said apologetically, shooting a meaningful glance at Lavi. He understood immediately: Allen wasn't supposed to talk about Rima or Cross.

"Right," Lavi said, moving away. "I'll see you later."

Komui had told him that Rima dropped in every two to three days at odd hours, normally between three and four a.m. Lavi stayed up that night, hoping to see her and get an answer. He wasn't disappointed.

Rima's slim profile appeared through a portal at three thirty, her silver eye gleaming in the darkness.

"Welcome back, may I please see your I.D.?" said the guard.

She showed it to him silently, then stepped off the platform, heading towards the atrium where Hevlaska was.

"Rima!" Lavi called, leaping over the staircase and landing in front of her.

She hadn't been eating well, or sleeping well, for that matter. Her face, attractive as it was, was much thinner than before, and purple shadows showed like bruises under her eyes and against her pale skin. A flicker of surprise showed in her eyes at his presence, and she stopped.

"It's General," Rima said softly, then sought to move past him.

"Hold on, wait a moment!" he said, catching her by her shoulder. "Right, _General_," the word was imbued with sarcasm, "sorry to detain you, but I have questions."

She paused before speaking. "Is it about Kanda?"

The use of Kanda's last name surprised Lavi, but he brushed it away for later analysis.

"Why'd you break up with him?" he said candidly.

A frigid smile appeared on her lips.

"How did you know I was the one who broke up with him?" she asked. "Did he say so?"

"Hell, no. That guy hasn't said a word about you this entire time. It was deduction. So why'd you break up with him?"

"I'm in love with Cross," she said simply, slipping away from him. "Since I realized that, there was no point in dating Kanda any longer."

Lavi let out a bark of laughter. "You've got to be kidding. That's the most unbelievable excuse I've ever heard."

Rima lifted an eyebrow. "Is it now? Well it's true."

She walked past him and towards the tall doors. Lavi whirled around.

"You're not serious, right? There's another reason."

She stopped and said, without looking at him, "There's not another reason. And even if there were, I wouldn't be obliged to tell you, would I?"

The grand doors shut behind her with a boom, the sound resounding throughout the hall.

******************

Komui saw Rima first when she entered. For a moment, he wondered where her weapon was, until he remembered that she now had the ability to absorb it in her. While he had seen the phenomenon occasionally over the last few days, he had not gotten used to it.

She ascended the metal staircase towards the group of Generals and one Supervisor. Bridget Fay had replaced Leverrier's presence at the Black Order, and she stood alongside the rest of them, clipboard in hand.

"You're late," Sokaro said gruffly.

"My bad," Rima said coolly. "Why are we gathering here?"

"Report on Cross's Innocence," Klaud answered.

"Your anticipation was correct, Komui," Hevlaska's misty voice echoed. "The Accommodator of this Innocence is no longer Cross Marian."

"What?" Even Rima's shock sounded dull in Komui's ears. "That's impossible."

"Could it be that he left his Innocence and fled in fear of becoming a Fallen One?" Klaud suggested.

"If that really is the case, I suggest we keep that quiet. The flight of a General would be devastating to morale," Bridget Fay said professionally.

"But was it really a flight?" Tiedoll mused. "The blood stains at the scene suggest a lethal amount of blood loss, don't they?"

"Indeed," Komui answered. "All the blood tested was positive for Cross Marian's, and the mask, too, was found to be pierced on the right hand side by a bullet. A wound of that nature would be fatal. His chances of survival are exceedingly low…"

"Then how do you explain the lack of a corpse?" Sokaro questioned.

"Did he live and make a run for it?" Klaud said. "Or…"

"Or was his body removed by another?" Komui finished for her.

Komui noticed Tiedoll glance at Bridget.

"It couldn't be that Cross's attacker was an agent from Central?" he said quietly.

Rima, who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation, finally spoke up, her different-colored eyes still staring at the Innocence in Hevlaska's hands.

"I thought that was the case," she said plainly. "Akuma could not have gotten in, or Allen-kun would've said so. It wasn't a Noah, or else I would've realized it. I am…quite sure that it was Central."

"These are groundless accusations, General Shuki," Bridget Fay said icily. "You are very well forgetting that Allen Walker himself could have—"

"Now _that_ is a baseless accusation, Ms. Fay," Rima said drily. "Both Lenalee-san and Johnny-san both testified that Allen-kun was with them."

She'd started using honorifics again.

"All the same, General…"

"It doesn't matter, if the man's dead, he's dead," Rima said callously. "If he's not, well, he's not here, so it's useless. Now that this pointless meeting is over…"

She turned to descend the stairs.

"A moment, Shuki Rima," Hevlaska said. "I didn't say that this Innocence didn't have an Accommodator at all."

Rima stopped.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"…It's you," Hevlaska said. "This Innocence…Judgment…its Accommodator is you."

"That's…impossible," the dark-haired girl said frankly. "That's really impossible, you can't just leave an Innocence to someone—"

"But there's no mistake," Hevlaska interrupted. "I'm positive. Come take it."

"…I don't want it."

"There's nothing you can do about it," Hevlaska said firmly.

Rima turned around and took the gold gun from Hevlaska's outstretched hands. Komui could barely discern any emotion in the girl's eyes; was that anger? Tenderness? He shook his head. His vision must be failing; as if he could get the two polar opposite emotions mixed. Or perhaps Rima was just unbelievably stoic.

"My next mission, Ms. Fay?" she asked, tucking the gun in her belt.

"…You're done with the one in Denmark?" the secretary said incredulously.

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be back here, would I? The mission."

"…Right then…your next task is to retrieve suspected Innocence in Warsaw, Poland."

Komui tuned out as Bridget enumerated the details, the specifics, and instead watched the young General absorb all the information. Her expression did not change the entire time.

"My designated time range?" Rima inquired when Bridget finished.

"Five days."

"Rima, are you sure you don't want a partner? I know you want to be alone, but this is dangerous! You've been running around nonstop! You've finished six missions in four different countries within ten days; you've got to be exhausted. I'll just assign at least a Finder or…" Komui's voice faltered under Rima's penetrating stare.

"The conditions I made with Leverrier," she said mechanically, "still stand. I separated myself from Kanda. I follow the orders of the Vatican. In return, I asked to be sent on missions instead of stranding myself here. I also asked that _no one_, not a Finder nor a tracker, accompanies me. I don't need help, Komui. I'm quite fine."

She took a slip of paper from Bridget's clipboard and disappeared down the stairs. The doors shut momentarily with a thud.

Klaud let out a sigh. "She's changed in these last few days."

"A bit too much," Tiedoll agreed somberly. "It seems that being apart from Yuu-kun is taking a toll on both of them."

"How is he?" Komui asked, concerned.

"Irascible…more so now than ever," said Tiedoll wearily. "Snaps at every little thing. Always wants to break things. Sending him on missions is better than being cooped up here; at least he can release some stress in battles. It distracts him."

"I think the work distracts Rima as well," Komui murmured. "Six missions in ten days…she's been bouncing all over Europe too. Even though the Ark has helped transportation tremendously, many of her missions have been in rural towns where she'd have to take a train…she must not be sleeping at all."

"She tends to come around these times," Klaud commented. "Early in the morning, when she assumes everyone is asleep. Leaves immediately, as well. You think she's trying to avoid the other Exorcists?"

"Probably just that boy," Sokaro yawned. "It doesn't matter, right? As long as she's doing her job…"

Klaud simply shook her head and led the group downstairs.

"But to think that Cross would leave Judgment to her! Can she even shoot a gun?"

"I daresay she'll learn," Tiedoll replied. "There's no way she's not going to use it."

"She's become quite frightening," Bridget Fay remarked. "A Hyper-Critical and a dual-Innocence user…and I heard that the Earl knows nothing about her existence?"

"Not for long," Komui said grimly. "A presence like that won't be hidden for an extensive amount of time, especially if she's taking on these many missions. He'll notice her, sooner or later, but Rima's been wearing a mask whenever she engages in battle…maybe that'll be something."

They exited the atrium just as a platoon of Exorcists came out of a portal. It was Allen's group, back from London.

"Hey, Komui!" Allen said affably. "Why up so early? Or late, I should say."

"Work," Komui grinned. "You guys got the Innocence? Good job."

"Tch." Kanda walked past the two of them, struggling to get away from the growing crowd.

"Hey, boys!" a scientist with coke-bottle glasses called. It was Didi from the Asian Branch.

"You're…Didi, right?" Allen smiled.

"You bet! Oh, hey, wait, Kanda!"

The Japanese male stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"How's your new Mugen? Zhu, the old weapon maker, wanted to know how you liked it."

"…Is that old man still alive?"

"I'll tell him it's fine then."

"Do whatever you want."

Komui suddenly saw an impending crisis. Lavi was running after a figure, a figure who was approaching the portal and was going to collide with Kanda any minute because she was reading a piece of paper in her hands—

"Oh!" Rima's small exclamation was heard like a cannon blast as everyone stopped speaking to look at them. "Sorry..."

She looked up and noticed who she bumped into. Lavi paused uncertainly on the staircase while a silence filled the room. The two Japanese Exorcists stared at each other for a moment that stretched on for infinity. Only Rima's face was facing Komui, so he could only see her expression. For the fleetest second, he thought he saw a shadow of pain, passing by as quickly as it came. Simultaneously, they averted their gazes and continued striding away.

Didi, who did not know of the fragile situation, shattered the entire tenseness like brittle glass.

"Say, if it isn't lil' Rima-chan! I heard from Bak that you were alive, and I'm so glad to see it!"

Rima seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Didi-san…" she said without enthusiasm.

"Oh, c'mon! How could you greet your old friend with such gravity! And why aren't you with Kanda? You two were always together, back in China—"

Lavi suddenly scrambled over and covered the old man's mouth, preventing him from saying anything that would make things worse. An apprehensive silence followed Didi's outburst as all eyes were on Rima, waiting to see her reaction.

For those, like Komui, who wished to see some drama, the result was severely disappointing. Rima simply gave a small scoff and climbed the stairs to the portal.

"Hey, Rima," Lavi said, breaking the silence. "When are you coming back next?"

"…Two…maybe three days."

Though her time range was five.

"Let me know when you're here."

"Why?" she smirked. "You should probably be staying away from me, Bookman Jr."

Lavi was unperturbed by her sudden formal address. "Let's have a meal together. You look dead on your feet."

"…And you care because?"

"I just do, all right?" Lavi said shortly. "Let me know."

Rima closed her eyes and took another step forward.

"Fine, I will."

And she disappeared.

******************

Two months later

It had been a while since Kanda last saw Rima. Two months had passed since they separated…maybe less. It wasn't like he went out of his way to avoid her. It was more like _she_ went way out of her way to avoid _him_. But he didn't care. Not in the slightest.

She didn't make _sense_. The entire way she dumped him didn't make sense. To first give him a birthday present, and then say goodbye? And chillingly enough, she used the exact same words that she had used in one of his previous dreams.

What made even less sense was the card he found in the bathroom drawer. He had rummaged through all the drawers in the frenzy that had captured him after she left, and overturned almost everything in the bathroom. He'd found the card in the last drawer and tore open the envelope immediately, revealing a flowery card that irked him beyond belief. Inside, he had found a neatly-written message.

_Yuu-chan!! _

_Happy birthday! You're nineteen now. Congratulations! I'm a bit excited to be writing you a card, since I missed your last five birthdays (sorry) and hopefully I'll be able to compensate for those I missed sometime later. But for now, here's your present! And please don't say it's stupid. I honestly didn't know what to get you. (Nothing makes you happy, really.) I remembered that your hair-ties all snapped, so I went to town and bought some silk strings and made a cord! It's sort of stretchy but silk's quite durable, especially since I wove so much together. I _was_ going to make you a shirt or something…but that didn't turn out to well. So a cord it was!_ (She drew a smiley face here.) _It's all black with a few silver strings here and there. Pretty, isn't it? And practical. And not too expensive. Sorry if it was a lame present…I'm really clueless about these things. _

_I wanted to let you know some things that are too mortifying to say to your face. You should probably destroy this card after you read it…because I don't want anyone else reading it and saying how idiotic I am. _

_I'm really happy that I came back to the Order. There are some downsides, but I think they're all minute and unimportant compared to how I feel when I know you're here with me. The five years without you were…unpleasant, if I may say as an understatement. I was constantly worried about you, thinking that perhaps you would be injured or die in a mission (it's not like I _doubted_ your abilities or anything, it was just pessimism). I even checked up on you as often as I could once Allen reached the Order (through Tim…Tsuki and Tim have some connection, and I can pick up on Tim's surroundings through Tsuki without Allen knowing. Don't tell him! Or else he'll do it to me too, and I don't want him spying.) _(Another smiley face.) _Occasionally, you were with him on missions…and it let me know that you were alive. So it made being away from you a tiny bit easier. But when I met you again in the Ark, I realized just how much I missed you before, and just how much I needed to stay beside you. So I will! I'll be here, every year, every birthday, forever. _

_Aishiteru, Yuu-chan! _

_--Rima_

It made. No sense.

Nothing made sense.

There was no way she could just write this and break up with him.

And yet she did.

Did she lie? Part of Kanda tugged for the possibility, but when he had demanded for her to repeat her declaration, he could discern no lies on her face. He couldn't even discern the Rima he knew among those features. All he saw as a smooth mask, a woman that he didn't know. The woman that became General Shuki. He had ripped up the note and tossed it in the fire.

Over the course of the last two months, he'd caught glimpses of Rima here and there, always at late hours. She would walk in, go directly to Komui, and leave. Occasionally, Lavi stopped her and dragged her to the cafeteria to eat something. Kanda found himself observing her from afar, noticing that she never smiled or laughed, the spark gone from her eyes and the liveliness from before replaced with a drudgery. She was impassive to everything. Yet Lavi persisted in spending time with her. Kanda didn't stop him. He didn't care.

The one time he met Rima face to face was by pure chance and accident.

Kanda had just completed a mission and returned to Headquarters early in the morning, tired and in need of rest. He walked into his room, instantly realizing that the shower was running. The thought that it could be Rima never passed through his mind. It had been a month since he last saw her; there was never any evidence that she dropped by her own room, and Kanda had grown accustomed to the solitariness surrounding their rooms. He had also unconsciously blocked any thoughts of Rima from his mind, so he waltzed into the bathroom without a thought about her. The door to the shower room was closed. He opened it mindlessly, only to see the majority of the glass to the shower foggy, revealing the upper part of Rima's face. She looked up at the sound of his entrance, rinsed quickly, and turned off the shower.

"Mind leaving?" she said coolly, her voice strangely unfamiliar. "I need to get dressed."

The cold demeanor surprised him for some reason. Kanda stepped out of the room and waited in front of the sinks, his scowl evident in his reflection. After a moment's wait, Rima emerged from the steaming room, her hair damp. She was dressed in her uniform, the same blazer and white blouse, the differently designed skirt that Kanda had thought was too short before. Her hair had gotten longer, now clinging to her back. Rima dabbed her face in a towel and ran a brush through her hair before turning to him, her strangely colored eyes more prominent with the absence of her bangs. She looked unhealthily pale, almost starved, with great shadows under her eyes. Nevertheless, he caught a haughtiness in her personality, and it irritated him.

"When the shower's running," she said, "it obviously means someone's in there. Don't just come barging in."

"My bad," he answered in a steely tone, "but I tend to forget people whom I assume to have dropped off the face of the earth since they've disappeared for a month."

"I didn't disappear," she said, squirting some lotion onto her hands and wiping her face. "I've been checking in at random intervals. Of course, I was told that you were on a mission, or I wouldn't have stayed to take a shower. No point in bumping into you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," was the curt reply. She seemed to be studying something in his hair. "Is that the hair-tie I gave you?" she finally asked.

He suddenly remembered that he was wearing it. Exactly why he did, even he didn't understand. Wearing a farewell present…that was a bit pathetic.

"Yeah, it's too much of a hassle to go get a new one," he answered.

"Is that so?" Rima said calmly. "I was just going to warn you not to wear it for sentimental purposes…but if it's for practicality, I suppose that's fine."

With that, she left, shutting the door with a clack behind her. The encounter was the only time Kanda had actually spoken with her for the two months that passed.

His mood had gotten worse; even he knew it. Everything irritated him, everything from the bean sprout to the rabbit to even the slightest Akuma provocation. He'd gotten stronger with each battle, taking missions as they came without complaint. Fighting relieved him. It was the only thing that _did_ make sense, and yet sometimes, he found himself missing something beside him in battle, and his heart instinctively said that it was Rima. But Kanda had conquered that fragile heart of his, had transcended the pain that he felt that night. His mind was in control, and he was determined to forget Rima. To forget everything.

The one thing he had trouble forgetting, however, was the sheer, raw pain that he felt that night two months ago. It contracted, like something was squeezing it, and more than once he found himself in such unbearable pain that he could barely restrain himself from shattering the closest things next to him. And yet it was so different from physical pain, from blood wounds to bruises and the such, but instead it was a horrendous feeling, a pain that he could not control.

It resurfaced with that one encounter, but he mastered himself and managed to think clearly. He worked, travelled…and it helped.

But try as he might, he could not forget her. The pain resurfaced, constantly, reminding him of a smile that haunted his sleep. He knew he could not obliterate each and every memory with her, but he stubbornly kept to it, determinedly thinking about other things in order to forget the one thing that was frankly unforgettable.

******************

Lavi commented every time she returned to Headquarters that she looked like she was dead on her feet. And in every sense, she was.

Rima knew what it was like to be the walking dead.

The two months had been…indescribable. The definition of "hell" was not enough. Hell described at least a state of consciousness, of life, no matter how tortured. Rima, the Japanese Exorcist from so long ago, was dead. And in essence, she was horribly alive. She breathed, walked, moved, fought. She was Central's favorite, a blind pawn. Every mission handed to her was completed before the allotted time was complete, and every mission was a success. She worked incessantly, never taking a break, never stopping.

The reason of why she worked like a maniac was obvious: it was a distraction. Rima found that in the two months she lived separated from Kanda, she could not eat or sleep. Not eating was livable; if she felt extremely faint, she could at least force herself to eat _something_. But the insomnia was different, for every time she fell asleep, she saw the expression that Kanda held when she turned around that one last time, the expression of sheer pain that would be forever emblazoned in her mind. The first time she tried sleeping, she awoke with the tears streaming down her face, puffy-eyed, and light-headed. She did not attempt to fall asleep again.

The insomnia, however, hurt her skills very little. Rima had grown unbelievably strong over the last two months. The last Critical venture had increased her strength considerably. Gin no Tsuki could be summoned in a flash, able to take any shape or form effortlessly. She could smash through an entire building with no problem. However, she had discovered the new strength from Gin no Tsuki in the ten days ensuing Cross's disappearance. Once she'd returned to Headquarters, Judgment had fallen into her hands.

Since she acquired Cross's Innocence, Rima had not used Gin no Tsuki once. She learned how to operate Judgment adequately and relied on it fully. Some part of her, some tiny hope, knew that it was what Cross left to her, just like what Cross left to Allen.

Yet whenever she used the weapon, she could not help but feel resentment towards it, and towards its previous Accommodator. Rima wished that Cross was alive, wished absolutely that Cross was safe, but the tiniest part of her, the most infinitesimal part of her hated her teacher for leaving her with virtually nothing, just a worthless gun and a cryptic message in Allen's Golem, a message that wasn't even directed towards her. She was left with absolutely nothing.

All she had were her deductions. She knew the reason he left Judgment to her the moment Hevlaska handed it to her: it was another precautionary measure. Using Gin no Tsuki would drain her life force, would cause her death day to draw near. Cross had said before that everything he did was to ensure that she would survive for the longest time possible, and giving her Judgment was evidence of that. She'd take that lifeline.

Rima sat at a desk in her suite room in Austria, tired and bloody. Books were piled on the surface, leaving only enough room for a lamp and a map that had been folded and used so much that it was beginning to tear. She sat in the chair, absolutely still, simply staring at the map of western Europe. There were no audible sounds in the room except for the blood on her arm dripping onto the smooth wood.

Wearily, she reached for the ink pen beside her and unscrewed it. Almost with vehemence, she marked a big X over Austria, joining it with Poland, Belgium, Denmark, and the Netherlands. The five countries had been taken care of; the Akuma gatherings had been destroyed, each of them including over a hundred Akuma, excluding Level Ones. The two weeks had been exhausting; she had run in between her missions to each of the countries, annihilated the Akuma, and returned to Headquarters for her next mission. She needed to finish the rest of the countries quickly, before the Earl made preparations that she would be unable to handle by herself. The current amount was already ridiculous; Denmark had even had a Level Four that had wounded her considerably. Rima had never escaped any of the obliterations unharmed, but her wounds healed faster than before, and she was undeterred from her course of action.

Switzerland would be next: she had promised the Steuern family that she would take care of Elise as soon as she could. Rima was unnaturally nervous; perhaps it was because she had been wearing her own mask in the previous five executions, and this time, she would have to go in the appearance of Elise in order to find the real one and destroy her.

Her arm suddenly pained her, and she dropped the pen and went to the restroom to wash off the blood. One look in the mirror and she grimaced from disgust. Rima had lost weight, and had it not been for Lavi, who insisted that she eat every time she returned, she would have collapsed long ago.

Rima sat in the bathtub, thinking. She didn't have enough information about the Switzerland nobility, who to address, who to find. She also had to research more on Paris's gathering…she'd have to pay another visit to the Headquarters' library immediately. Rima let out a sigh. She had told Lavi that she would arrive two days later…there was no way he had the information she requested ready. Nevertheless, she needed access to the library as soon as possible, and there was no point meandering in Austria without a mission. Idle longer than necessary, and the image of Kanda would resurface in her head.

He was wearing her hair-tie. The idiot.

Pointless. Meaningless. Senseless. Like he always was.

But a part of her was unreasonably, incredibly happy that he had kept it, had worn it.

There was a slight pain in her chest, and she leaned heavily against the ceramic wall of the bathtub, looking up at the brightly lighted ceiling. Bubbles danced in the air, colored and perfect. Rima brought her hand up to one, hovering centimeters away from it. Her hand slipped, and the bubble burst.

******************

Kanda was sleeping restlessly. For some reason, his room was too warm, though the weather outside clearly represented the dead of winter. He stirred many times in the middle of the night, fluttering between a state of sleep and semi-consciousness. More than once, he thought he saw Rima in front of his bed, looking at him.

He woke up finally, and the room was empty. Yet Kanda could not shake of the feeling that Rima had been there, had been by him. The thought was preposterous, but the hunch remained.

He stood up, dressed and washed, and headed down the stairs to breakfast.

There, by the portal, stood the back of a familiar figure. Swaying black hair, a glimpse of one blue eye. Rima.

Normally, if he had met her like this, he would've just waited until she disappeared without noticing. But a sudden urge arose in him, and he found that he desperately wanted to know if she had been in his room last night. What would change if she was, he didn't know, but even just the slightest bit of conversation would be so—

Kanda strode over to her and pulled her by the shoulder.

"Were you—"

He stopped. It wasn't Rima. Two blue eyes. They lit up as she recognized him.

"It's good to see you again, Herr Kanda," Tanya von Steuern smiled.

**Free Talk**:

_Wow!_ I can't believe I got that many reviews in one day! And because I did get so many, I was really pressured to update, so I'm updating a day later. :P Thanks so much for reviewing!! Please continue to leave reviews; I'll update faster that way.

There were a few things I wanted to talk about concerning the last chapter and this chapter. I had been planning their break-up for a long time, and it was…different writing it out. I wanted it to be brief, very blunt, but emotional and cutting at the same time. It was Rima's version of breaking it off, and I had her excuse of falling in love with Cross planned for a long time. I felt that if she didn't appeal to Kanda's existing fear, then Kanda would never believe her. The fact that he _did_ believe her with so little question also shows how much Rima's personality has changed when she's around the Order. I can probably say that I won't be writing in Rima's POV when she's back at Headquarters to show more of the General Shuki side instead of normal Rima. I also wanted to reiterate that Rima is _not_ self-sacrificial. She knows she's protecting herself as well, and though protecting Kanda is the greater issue, leaving him is also beneficial to her.

Rima's personality isn't fully depicted yet. I hope to develop her disposition later on, and you will see more clearly how not really self-sacrificial she is.

I also wanted to mention the difference between Kanda and her thoughts two months later. Kanda, though adamant that he is not thinking about her, is clearly thinking obsessively about Rima and the reason why she separated herself from him. It's a sign of his stubbornness and pride, and obviously, it's not working. Rima, on the other hand, thinks most about work. Her every thought revolves around the Akuma gatherings, how to approach the situations, her weapons, and Cross. Kanda is almost like an afterthought, and Rima is struggling to keep it that way. She almost has better control over herself.

Sorry for rambling on so long! I think that's about it! Please review, comment, tell me what you think! Oh, and yes, Tanya is back! Haha, this will be interesting. Again, please review. :)

--jenni


	21. A Turn in Events

**Chapter 20: A Turn in Events**

"…Who are you again?" Kanda asked bluntly.

Tanya laughed. "You must be joking! You couldn't have possibly forgotten me already!"

But he had.

"Uh…"

She realized that he wasn't kidding, and looked a bit hurt.

"It's me, Tanya von Steuern! I'm from the family that hosted you in Germany!"

It clicked suddenly. "Oh." A pause. "Wasn't your hair brown before?"

She laughed again, and fingered the black strands of hair.

"I thought it would be nice to have a change…weren't you about to ask me something just a minute ago?"

"…Not you."

Tanya's face fell.

"You thought I was Rima."

"…No. I wasn't looking for her."

Her face recovered.

"What are you doing here?" said Kanda frankly.

"I decided to join the Order! My brother's come to Britain for university studies, and I thought it would be better to become a Finder instead of wasting my time studying."

She grabbed Kanda's arm suddenly. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, so the sudden skin-to-skin contact startled him.

Tanya must have sensed his wariness, because she spoke again.

"You don't need to be so on-guard," she said somewhat gently. "I'm really sorry for last time; I let my emotions get the better of me."

What did she do last time again? Oh…right. Rima had mentioned something about Tanya drugging him. He'd forgotten already.

"So," the German girl continued, "I hope we'll be able to…continue our acquaintance?"

The grip on his arm grew stronger, and Kanda didn't answer her.

They heard the sound of approaching steps, and both turned around, though Tanya didn't let go. Kanda felt an unwilling weight drop in his stomach.

Rima, the real Rima, paused in front of them, studying the scene in front of her. Her eyes narrowed. Kanda wildly had the impulse to burst out explaining the misunderstanding, but his tongue seemed to be glued at the roof of his mouth.

She finally spoke.

"If you guys are soliciting…don't do it in front of the portal. People need to get through."

Kanda noticed Tanya's eyes light up at Rima's cold tone, and looked between the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked brusquely.

Rima raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to get my next mission. Is that illegal?"

A grin was spreading over Tanya's lips with each word.

"What's up with the books?" questioned Kanda, looking at the hefty amount of books in Rima's arms.

"Light-reading," she answered bluntly, walking towards them. "Now excuse me, I need to get through."

"What's up between you and Herr Kanda?" Tanya piped up.

Rima seemed to have been wanting to ignore her, and looked at her impatiently.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, I _am_ going to be a Finder here…surely you knew that?"

"Your mother might have mentioned it," Rima said drily. "But I don't particularly care. Don't get yourself killed the next time you're too busy trying to drug Kanda."

"That's not going to happen," Tanya said hotly. "I've apologized for that already."

"Yes, yes," Rima said with a tint of sarcastic belief. "Please excuse me. I've got a mission to attend to."

She walked past him. Kanda suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder, holding her back.

"What?" she said edgily, turning around and revealing her startling eyes.

"How long have you been here?" he demanded.

"…About an hour."

"Were you…" his throat was suddenly tight. "Were you in my room earlier?"

Rima looked at him loftily.

"You must be joking. I was in the library the entire time. Perhaps it was Miss Tanya you mistook me for?"

She shook off his hand and began to walk away, until yet another call made her stop.

"Rima!" Lavi said.

Rima turned around immediately at the sound of his voice, an instant reaction that bothered Kanda greatly.

"Lavi," she said almost with relief.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were here?" he said, stopping in front of her and glancing uneasily at both Kanda and Tanya. "I thought you said you weren't going to be back until…two more days?"

"Finished a bit early…"

"And you didn't find me because…"

"Thought you would be busy."

"Or because you didn't think I had the information you asked for ready, and there'd be no point to seeing me otherwise."

Rima didn't answer, and Lavi let out a sigh.

"Even if I wasn't done, you should've still told me you're here. You need to eat."

"I'm fine," she said shortly. "You said if you weren't done…does that mean you are?"

"Yeah," Lavi answered, digging into his bag and handing her a stack of papers. "Here you go. History on all the nobility for western Europe for the last century."

"…All of western Europe?"

"Yeah," said Lavi, letting out a breath. "It took a while, mind you. France was particularly troublesome. Had to recall all that off the top of my head, and…"

He stopped talking and stared at her. Kanda, who had been looking at Lavi intently, followed his gaze and grew rigid.

Rima was smiling. Faintly, it was true, very faintly, actually, but only an idiot would classify it as _not_ smiling.

"Thanks," she said. "You didn't have to get it done that early, but thanks."

Lavi let out a laugh, which seemed to startle Rima, for the smile disappeared immediately.

"Oh, damn, I made you stop," he said, reaching forward and tousling her hair, for even with her boots, Lavi was still taller than her. "I haven't seen you smile in ages. Thought it disappeared. That was refreshing. Made it worth the work."

Rima was beginning to frown.

"It's nothing bad," Lavi said gently. "Rima, you've got to lighten up a bit. You haven't smiled once the entire time, and—"

"Right, thanks for telling me," she said curtly, tucking the papers into a book. "I'll be going now."

She turned away and ascended the stairs.

"When's the next time you'll be back?" Lavi inquired.

"In a few days."

She walked through the misty gate and vanished into the Ark. Lavi sighed again and watched the opaque portal.

"What're you doing here, Miss Tanya?" he said without looking at her.

"'I'm here as a Finder," the German girl answered. "What happened between Herr Kanda and Rima?"

"Why don't you ask him?" he replied chillingly, addressing Kanda now. The Japanese youth snarled in return.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Lavi asked him.

"…A month."

"Figures. Of course, you've never _tried_ to actually find her—"

"Why would I?" Kanda snapped, anger boiling in his chest. "Needless to say, I have no reason to, as _she_ was the one who—"

"Yeah, needless to say, I already know," Lavi said sharply. "But if you had the slightest bit of sense, you'd know there's something wrong with all this, and—"

"Something _wrong_?! Even if there was something _wrong_, I wouldn't be looking for it," Kanda said frostily. "_You_ can go look for the reason all you want, but I—"

"She's starving herself," interrupted Lavi loudly. "Every time she comes back, I make sure she eats something before she wastes away into something skinnier than she actually is. Did you take a good look at her face? She's not sleeping, not eating, she's going to faint at any moment during a mission, and she's going to _die_. I'm worried as hell for her, and I—"

"I don't give a damn how worried you are for her!" Kanda shouted. "It's none of my business, what's going on between you two is nothing I care about! So if you're trying to make me feel _guilty_ or _worried_, you can sure as hell stop it now—"

"_This_ is why she succeeded in breaking up with you, because you're the biggest, most complete _IDIOT_ and _MORON_ that mankind has ever seen, and believe me, you are, because even the most insignificant fool in the history of God-knows-what-country had more common sense than you!"

Kanda unsheathed Mugen, and Tanya finally let go of his arm and scuttled away against the wall. The annoyance, the anger, the frustration from the last two months came crashing down the gates of self-control, and he wanted nothing than to brutally beat up the redheaded, eye-patched _rabbit_ in front of him—

"You want to fight?" Lavi said with a wry smile. His hammer-like Innocence grew larger in his hand. "Fine by me, I didn't expect for words to get through to an idiot like you—"

Kanda rushed towards him, Mugen clinking in his hand venomously. The two Innocence met with a loud clang, the sound reverberating through the hall, causing all conversation to stop and all heads to turn and stare at them.

"That was half-hearted," Lavi jeered. "Come on, Ba-Kanda, let's see what you can do—"

Kanda was already running forwards for a counter-attack, his blade coming close to Lavi's neck and nicking it. He was better, for sure, than the weak redhead. He was confident in his strength, and relished the prospect of beating the bastard into a pulp. Lavi was pressured, he knew it, and a cruel grin was already appearing on Kanda's lips. Certain victory.

A rise of murderous intent behind him. Kanda instinctively arched his body just in time for a bullet to whiz right by his ear, lodging itself in the wall and cracking it significantly. The two brawlers stopped, and instantly, multiple bullets pierced the air centimeters away from their faces. There was no time, no room to move.

"Have you two stopped yet?" Rima said icily from atop the staircase. "Or should I continue shooting?"

Kanda heard her cock the gun again.

"By all means, go on fighting," she continued, the golden gun shimmering like her silver eye. "I don't mind. Heaven knows, I could do with some stress-relief on Exorcists instead of Akuma."

"…We're fine, Rima…" Lavi said weakly, retracting his Innocence and returning it to a smaller form. "You can…put the gun down."

"If you two want to fight, I suggest you take it to the training grounds instead of bothering others here," the General returned coldly, placing the gun back in its holster and approaching them.

She bent down and opened the bag that Lavi had dropped, shuffling through its contents and withdrawing a single sheet of paper. Straightening up, she waved it and explained,

"You left a page out."

And she was gone.

******************

As a matter of fact, she _had_ been in Kanda's room. Unable to resist the desire to see his sleeping face after so long, she had snuck into his room after assuring herself that he was asleep, leaving immediately when he began to stir. His face was the same as before, devilishly handsome, his ebony hair sprawled over the white sheets. She had forgotten exactly how good-looking he was. Seeing him again made it worse for her to leave.

Rima sat on an empty train, on her way to Germany to meet Luise and get her to doll her up as Elise. She had read over Lavi's information already, had prepared significantly for the battle in Switzerland. She let out a breath as Tsuki landed in front of her.

"What?" she said, pulling its cheeks. "No, I'm not going to check up on him. Allen's on a mission. Besides, I don't care."

Which was a terrible lie.

Seeing Kanda and Tanya together had created an unexpected disturbing feeling in her heart. She had been aware that Tanya would become a part of the Order, just like Luise had told her, and Rima was also aware of the possibility that Tanya would try to get closer Kanda, now that the Japanese couple was separated. Rima gave a wry smirk. Maybe it would be better for him. Tanya looked somewhat like her, now that she'd dyed her hair black…a substitution might be beneficial to Kanda.

But Rima knew that her thoughts were empty hopes. If Tanya and Kanda really did start a relationship, Rima knew full well that she would end up breaking something, would grow incredibly jealous even though she had absolutely no right to. She bit her lower lip. Tanya and Kanda…

She had a sudden urge to check up on him. But Allen wasn't with him, leaving her with nothing. Besides, the one and only time she had succumbed to her whim had been detrimental to her morale for days.

It had been a week after she'd obtained Judgment. She was lying in her bed in Belgium, Tsuki hovering above her as the conversation between Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Howard Link tumbled out of the darkness.

"Damn, Kanda, you didn't have to be so harsh about it," Allen said angrily.

"Whatever," the painfully familiar voice said harshly. "We got the job done in the end."

"It's a keepsake from her grandmother! You couldn't just barge in and say, 'Oh, we need that, hand it over.' You're insensitive!"

"Sensitivity never gets you anywhere when it comes to the sentimental idiots like her."

"No wonder Rima left you," Lavi said sourly.

There was a loud thud, the sound of some scuffling, and another thud, the sound of someone falling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lavi shouted. "My bad, my mouth slipped, you didn't have to go around starting another fight!"

"Kanda, you'd better restrain yourself," Howard Link said, his voice mechanical. "If you should prove to be a hindrance on these missions, I will be forced to report to Leverrier—"

"I don't give a damn."

The way his voice sounded made Rima wince. Maybe it was the connection, maybe it was the howling wind…but his voice sounded so cold, so unfeeling, that it made Rima shut off the connection immediately. She did not attempt to listen again. The obvious change that had overcome in Kanda made her want to cry, the increased belligerence, the inability to tolerate even the sound of her name. He hated her, and while she should've been glad because it was what she was aiming for, she could not help but feel a sense of loneliness.

The train began to slow down, and the announcer's voice appeared over the intercom.

"We are now arriving in Berlin," it said in the English translation. "Please watch your step as you get off."

Thoughts of Kanda left her head, much to her thanks. During the times when she was alone, Rima was still the same Rima from before, whimsical and in pain. But the moment she entered the public, her face smoothed out, her eyes grew deadened. The perfect white mask from her years of training clicked over her face. This was the form of the General.

******************

Five days later

The encounter with Rima had left Kanda greatly disturbed, though his face didn't show it. He went about his business, irascible and belligerent as always, but in the confinements of his room, he felt the same pain in his beating heart as before. The hair-tie, after their first meeting, had been on trial to be thrown away, but in the end, the verdict had declared it un-disposable. Now, five days after their last encounter, he found himself contemplating the same thing, though exactly what it would change, he didn't know.

Kanda gave a sigh and wandered into the bathroom, his hair trailing down his shoulders and the silken cord in his hand. He walked straight past the long mirror and opened Rima's room. It was the first time he had entered her room in a while.

The Western-styled dormitory was clean, though Kanda could not help but notice a thin layer of dust, illuminated by the moonlight, on a nearby table. She had not stayed in the room since she'd been promoted.

He collapsed into a cushioned seat and stared at the cord dangling from his hand, analyzing every string, the out-of-place silver threads against the black. The hoary color made him recall his conversation with Cross.

"What do you think of when you see silver?"

And his answer was still Rima, unwilling as he was to admit it. He brought the cord in front of his eyes, spotting the silver threads easily.

Someone was talking outside.

"Why can't I have this room? I mean, I heard she doesn't even use it anymore."

"Miss Tanya, these are the Exorcists' dormitories…"

"Oh, jeez, there's no need in separating us! Finders and Exorcists…put them together, and you might have them working better on missions!"

The doorknob twisted and the wooden door opened. Tanya, followed by an exasperated Komui, walked into the room.

"Kanda," Komui said in surprise. "This is Rima's…General Shuki's dorms. Why are you here?"

"No reason."

"Ah…well…" Komui looked nervously at Tanya and mouthed, "Can you take care of her?"

Kanda nodded and Komui left, relieved. Tanya seemed to be gawking at him.

"What?" he said brusquely, annoyed by her stare.

"Mein Gott, you look amazing with your hair down."

He couldn't say anything to that.

"So this means I can have this room?" Tanya said, delighted. "Great! I'm so tired of sleeping in the Finders' rooms, they're so small, and this is just what I like—"

"No one said you could stay here," Kanda said coolly. "These are Rima's rooms."

Tanya started at his coldness, but recovered.

"She hasn't been here in two months. It's a waste."

"She comes in occasionally."

"Never stays."

"That's none of your business. These are the Exorcists' rooms. Don't expect to be treated better just because you're from a high-class family."

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Tanya said hotly. "I…I like you!"

"And?" he said callously. "I don't care."

She walked over to his chair, looking irately at him. His indifference and laid-back disposition seemed to infuriate her.

"I heard about what happened between you and Rima," she said, her voice controlled. "I'm sorry to hear it."

No, she wasn't. She was positively delighted.

"I…don't think what happened was very fair to you," Tanya continued, her voice growing kinder. "I…want to help you."

"I don't need your help," said Kanda brusquely. "Leave."

"I don't want to."

"Go away, damn it! This isn't where you belong; you're a rich girl with a family, there's no way you can accustom to our lifestyle!"

"You're hurting inside, I want to help!"

They were talking about completely different things. Every minute in her presence irritated him all the more.

"Get out," he snapped. "Go home."

"You're pushing me away because of her," Tanya cried, tears streaming down her attractive face.

She suddenly sat on top of him, her face very close to his. He could see the tears in her long eyelashes, and he felt the sudden desire to move.

"Let me help you," she whispered, her fingers caressing his cheek lightly. "I can make you forget about her…"

Before he knew it, her lips were on his, her arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss grew deeper as he sat still, stunned by the sudden turn of events. It had been a while since he had been kissed, and he had forgotten about how soft they could be.

But it was terribly different.

Whenever he kissed Rima, Kanda forgot himself, lost himself in the world, and nothing existed except for the girl that he had loved his entire life. His senses dulled, his emotions heightened, and he felt, above anything, _good_.

But it was very different with Tanya. His senses grew sharper, and he became painfully aware of the coldness of the room, the warmth of her lips, the sudden rough feel of the cushion's fabric. Even his hearing grew more acute, as he could pick up the slight rustle of clothes, the gentle brushes of skin contact. How long Tanya continued kissing him, he wasn't sure, but Kanda felt the abrupt need to throw up.

There were voices outside again.

"I don't know why you're so nervous, Komui. Normally, you'd be ecstatic that I'd be back in my rooms…"

"Uh, there might be someone…"

The door banged open, and Tanya halted. The two of them looked up at the entrance.

Rima stood at the doorway, absolutely still, her hand gripping the doorknob tightly. Komui stood behind her, shaking his head.

Shock was spread throughout Rima's entire face as she looked at the scene, dumbfounded. Kanda saw her mismatched eyes trail over the surroundings, as if assuring herself that it was indeed her room, then back to the two of them. The shock slowly disappeared, and the smooth mask returned. A twisted smile reached Rima's lips.

"Wow," she said without the slightest bit of astonishment. "This is…odd. In my room. Miss Tanya, Kanda…might I ask why you're here?"

"We…" Tanya's voice faltered.

"Amusing as this all is, I suggest you do such…intimate actions in the confinements of Kanda's _own_ room, not mine. This is a place where neither of you have jurisdiction. But by all means, continue. I'm just going to take a shower. I'll see you in a few, Komui."

Tanya thankfully got off of Kanda's lap, and without another word, brushed past Rima and followed Komui away. Rima shook her head and looked up. Their eyes met.

She was covered in blood and perspiration. Judgment dangled in her hand, its tip smoking slightly from increased use. Her blouse's top few buttons were open, revealing the golden locket that Cross had left her, laying against a deep and fresh cut across her neck. Her now longer hair fell down her shoulders in clumps, blood-matted and covered in dust. There was a still-bleeding slash across her cheek, the incarnadine color spilling across the pale skin. She looked badly wounded, but her expression was calm and without pain or discomfort.

"We seem to be bumping into each other lately," Rima said mildly. "The last time was my fault, of course…but I certainly didn't expect you to be in my room at such a late hour with Miss Tanya. You'll take the blame this time, I hope?"

They needed to _blame_ each other for every time they met?! Kanda didn't answer, instead watching silently as Rima shuffled through her closet for an extra uniform. Rima did not attempt to speak again, heading directly to the bathroom. The indifference angered him, and he felt the desire to say something hurtful, to say something shocking that would jolt Rima out of this emotional stupor.

"I don't need to make an excuse for just now," he said icily.

Rima's reaction was disappointing.

She raised an eyebrow. "I never asked for one."

The door shut, and he heard the two locks click in place. The shower water started running minutes later.

******************

Lavi was exiting the library when he saw Rima leave Komui's office and descend the stairs to the third level. He caught up with her easily, noticing a subtle limp in her step.

"Hey, Rima, you're back! Sorry about last time, I shouldn't have blown up like that."

She seemed to notice him only as he finished speaking, his words processing to her rather slowly.

"Oh…that. It's fine." She quickened her pace.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Training grounds," she said tersely.

"Why?" said Lavi blankly. "You never go there…"

"No need to explain," she said with the same curtness.

Rima walked briskly over to the nearest room, which was empty except for a few pillars and sand. Lavi deemed it appropriate to give her some space, as she was radiating a particularly murderous aura.

She paused in front of the central pillar, looking it up and down, as if assessing it. There was a prickling silence.

Suddenly, Rima swung back her hand and clenched it into a fist, pummeling the pillar with a force that Lavi had no idea could possibly exist in an eighteen year old girl. Surrounding her fist was a cracked dent in the pillar, then slowly…

"Rima, watch out!"

Lavi pelted forward, dragging her away from the falling rubble of the pillar. She had punched the center one, thankfully, and the other pillars seemed to be able to hold up the ceiling by themselves. Nevertheless, he turned on her, furious.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" he yelled. "Starving yourself is one thing, at least I can make you eat, but trying to suicide in the middle of nowhere—"

"I'm not trying to suicide," she snarled, pulling her bloody hand away from him. "I'm just…relieving some anger."

"Over _what_?" Lavi said incredulously. "What could possibly make you so angry that you'd punch a pillar? And make it topple over, at that!"

Rima let out a breath.

"Over these last few days…" she said slowly, "have Kanda and Tanya been…close?"

"Eh?" said Lavi, surprised by the sensitive topic. "Er…not that I know of. I mean…she's been hitting on him. That's about it."

"Right," Rima said shortly, struggling away from Lavi's hold. "Right. Hitting on him. _Bullshit._"

"Uh…"

"They were kissing," she explained tersely.

"_What?!_"

"In my room," she finished.

"Impossible," he said weakly.

"But very possible," she said coldly. "_Bloody hell_, and he said that he didn't have to make an _excuse_ for it! The _nerve_…"

"He…"

But exactly what sort of excuse he could make for Kanda, Lavi didn't know. In fact, he was rather un-anxious to even make one. Kanda had been kissing _Tanya_?! And in front of Rima?!

The mere thought of it made him furious. Rima, who never came around because she wanted to avoid him, would probably be showing up at Headquarters even less now. Lavi gritted his teeth, his green eye flashing imperceptibly. Rima noticed it, however, and her expression softened.

"You don't need to be angry, Lavi."

"I'm not," he lied.

She raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.

"Fine, I am," Lavi conceded. "I'm just angry for his insensitivity. You'll be coming around less now."

"I barely come back anyway. Besides, I'm not that petty. Who he kisses is entirely up to him," she added almost as an afterthought. "It's not going to bother my work."

"Y'know, Rima, you're still a pretty shitty liar."

He caught sight of the barest trace of a grin, but it was twisted and ironic. She simply exhaled and brushed her bangs out of her face.

Lavi caught her wrist and pulled it towards him, his eyes widening.

"It's healing," he said in astonishment. "Your wound…it's just healing."

The blood was starting to dry and crack, but Lavi, with the eyes that could miss nothing, watched in wariness as the flesh reconnected and smoothed over.

"Oh, that," Rima said nonchalantly, trying to pull her hand away. "That's been happening since I got Judgment. I haven't been using Gin no Tsuki, so the unused power has been devoted to healing…I can't control it." She let out a bitter laugh. "It's got to use my life force no matter how much I try to avoid it."

Lavi reached up and brushed her hair out of her eye, trying to see her left eye. Gramps had said something about her eye changing color as a sign of how much time she had left…sure enough, the blue eye that had once been a deep cobalt color was gradually shifting into a sea-green.

"Your…eye," he said in a strained voice. "It's beginning to change color."

"It's still got a while left until it changes into green," she said reassuringly, brushing off Lavi's anxiety. "There's nothing to worry about."

But the completely apathetic way she was saying that made him worry, worry incessantly, and Lavi suddenly wanted to hold her tightly in his arms, to comfort her. His body moved on its own, and he pulled her close to him, relishing the feel of hugging the woman he had wanted for so long. He breathed in her scents, a slight smell of shampoo, a more dominating smell of…what was that…the seaside? And mixed among the pleasant scents, the subtle rusty odor of blood. He ran his fingers through her hair, loving the silky touch, the dark color.

Lavi leaned down towards Rima's face, the face that despite its startled expression was undoubtedly pretty, and kissed her softly, gently, coaxingly. He was not like Kanda, he was much more controlled, but as he tasted her lips, he realized the unbridled lust raging inside him, and he wanted much more.

His hand slipped down her neck, dancing over the dark tattoo imprinted on the alabaster skin, pulling her continually closer to him, and he let go all the desires that had built up over the last two months, since the moments they had begun to spend time alone. Ever since the Japanese couple had split, Lavi had controlled himself, not wanting to disturb the fragile balance between the two in hopes of them getting back together, but a little bit of him, a dark part of his heart, had hoped that they would never get back together so that he could have Rima for himself.

She was better than he imagined, much better, much more alive. Her lips had a wonderful sweetness in them, her body a slimness that most girls would kill for. He opened his eyes briefly, just to check that it was really her and not some dream, and noticed a tall and ominous profile in the corner of the training room. He gave a wry smile and continued to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. He could feel a particularly murderous intent emanating from the dark figure in the corner.

Rima seemed to recover from her stupor, and he felt her push him away.

"Lavi," she said sharply as she broke off the kiss. "_Stop it._ I can't do something like this."

"If you're worried about getting me in trouble, you don't need to," he said dryly. "I'm a Bookman, I don't need your protection from Central." His green eye trailed over to the Japanese youth behind Rima. "Not like him."

Rima whirled around, finally seeing Kanda, who had crept in the room earlier and had been watching the two for a while. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lavi pushed her back and addressed Kanda directly.

"Nice to see you here," he said coolly.

"Same here," Kanda said in a tone that burned with fury.

Rima's eyes hardened as she looked between the two males.

"I'll take my leave," she said curtly.

"Hang on." Lavi caught her patterned wrist as she walked by him and pecked her quickly on the cheek. Before she could voice her outrage, he spoke quickly and quietly. "I'm not playing around, Rima. I swear I can make you happy. You don't need to worry about getting me in trouble; Central can't control me. Forget about him. Please."

Rima's expression was still uncaring, though Lavi discerned a disturbed flicker in her mismatched eyes.

"Lavi," she said slowly, "you know that I can't--"

"Don't tell me that now," Lavi said, sneaking a glance at Kanda and deciding that it would be wise to wrap the conversation up. "Just think about it. It makes sense, Rima…"

He saw her eyes trail almost to the back of her head, trying to see Kanda's expression. She changed her mind halfway, and she turned to Lavi, her eyes firm.

"I'll think about it."

He broke into grin. "Great. Thanks."

She left without another word, barely looking at Kanda as she strode past him. The limp was gone, her walk was strong. The door shut with a clack, leaving the two males alone.

"This place is for training," Kanda said after a moment's silence. "Not for…"

"Oh, please," Lavi said with dreadful sarcasm. "Don't give me that shit. You're the one who was making out in _her_ room."

"At least it was private."

"Don't go making excuses," Lavi snarled, approaching him. "Private is your _own_ room. Exactly what in hell you were thinking when you were in _her_ room, I have no idea, but either way, you've just made her want to avoid you even more."

"That's not my problem."

"You're not _bothered_?!" Upon arriving in front of the Japanese Exorcist, Lavi noticed that he was actually taller than Kanda, barely, but definitely taller. Taller than the demon who could take down all the Finders by himself. The realization, for some reason, made him feel better.

"Bothered by what?" Kanda said composedly. "If it's about what I walked in on—"

"It is."

"Well I don't really give a damn."

"You should."

"Exactly what are you trying to—"

"I'm trying to arouse you from your stupidity, but that's obviously not working. Let me just warn you, Kanda, that if you're not going to do anything about repairing your relationship with Rima, I'll be more than happy to intervene."

"Suit yourself."

Lavi threw a punch at the snobbish face, but Kanda caught his fist easily.

"Don't assume that you're suddenly better than me because of some immature progression in your romance," he said frostily. "If you had that much time, why don't you go train—"

His words were cut off as Lavi's kick connected with Kanda's stomach, and the Japanese Exorcist stepped back a few feet, clutching his stomach. Lavi had gone all out with the blow, and he could've sworn he heard something break.

"Payback for last time," the redhead said with a vindictive smirk. "You were saying I should go train? Asshole."

Lavi left the training grounds more than satisfied.

**Free Talk**

Lavi, Lavi, Lavi.

I was oh-so-tempted to make her get together with Lavi while writing the last part. Honestly, the scene/kiss was not planned until I got there, and I was like "This is a potential scene…" and it just sort of happened. Please tell me if you thought it was appropriate; it was pretty obvious that Lavi liked her, and well, his feelings had to go _somewhere_. Besides, Lavi is sooooo hot. I feel like it was definitely worth it.

When I first read through D. Gray-man, my favorite character, surprisingly enough, was Cross. I don't know if it's just me, but Cross radiates a persona of, well, sheer confidence with humor mixed in. He's cryptic, enigmatic, but hilarious. However, I read it through again, and well, Kanda became oh-so-attractive. And of course, he still is.

Lavi was a different story. I noticed him to be rather attractive (okay, yes, very attractive), but I never found him to have quite the same appeal as Kanda did. But while writing this fanfiction, I've had to go back and reread D. Gray-man quite a lot for dialogue, and Lavi became probably my second or third favorite character. Even right now, I'm tempted to make Rima and Lavi in a relationship, but since this story is supposed to be KandaxOC, it wouldn't make much sense, because I don't want her to break up with Lavi, who is such a gentleman.

But it's a possibility. :P

I may have changed the relationship between Lavi and Kanda a bit, as Allen is normally the one who is constantly bickering with Kanda...but sorry, I hardly even mention Allen in this fanfic even though he's the main character. :P Sorry, but it's too tedious wrapping together every single character, which is one of the reasons why I made Lenalee dislike Rima, so I wouldn't have to deal with her now. And Krory and Chaoji...yeah, you're not going to hear from them very often. =P Sorry if you're their fans, but they don't particularly appeal to me! I am, however, going to start bringing in the Noah Family. They're important, and I particularly like Tyki and Road. :)

I've finally reached 50 reviews! I'm so excited and happy! Thanks for everyone who has supported me throughout the last twenty chapters, and please continue to support me as a develop Kanda and Rima's tale. Lathya, since you got the fiftieth review and you've been supporting me for ages, is there anything in particular you'd like me to write? :)

Tell me what you (that means everyone) think! I'm open to anything. Thanks for reading and please review!!!

Until next time,

--jenni


	22. Noah

**Chapter 21: Noah**

"So, I just wanted to let you all know, that Switzerland's been taken care of. I destroyed the Akuma in Elise's body, everything should be fine—"

"Rima?" Luise said, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you all right? You've been alternating between a flush and pallor for a while now."

Rima stopped in her rambling and took a deep breath. Thanks to the Ark, transportation to Berlin's vicinity had been short, giving her too little time to recuperate from the events from hours before. Sitting in the Steuerns' living room did not erase the extreme vividness of Lavi's kiss and Kanda's scowl.

"I'm fine," Rima said briskly. "Just a bit tired."

"You should go rest," Franz said comfortingly. "And perhaps eat a good meal or two. Your meeting with Frau Schneider is in a few hours. You have time."

"I was going to go look around," Rima said.

"Absolutely not," Luise said firmly. "You look even worse than I saw you before you left for Switzerland."

"Don't you two want to hear the mission report?" Rima said desperately.

"We understand already. As long as you're fine, and we know Elise is now resting in peace, that is all that matters."

Rima sighed.

"I wanted to voice a bit of my concerns, then," she said. "Elise was a Level Four. It was…a rather tough battle. My wounds were rather severe, though they've healed already. I just wanted to let you know that the gathering in Berlin could be worse."

"Which is why you should go rest," said Franz.

"No, which is why I need to go look around and find more information." Rima reached into her bag and tossed a stack of rolled up papers onto the desk. "I had a…friend look up the history of the nobility here, and I've pretty much found out the names of all the families. They're marked in red."

The entire page was marked in red.

"So, as you can see, I'm a bit worried. I need to look around _now_, and preferably as Elise. If I don't get this done and over with, they might bring in reinforcements that I can't possibly handle."

"But you're _injured_."

"Not anymore. Please, Luise. I need to look around."

What she really needed to do was clear her head.

Luise finally complied, and after half an hour, Rima exited the Steuern estate as Elise, her blonde hair braided over her shoulder. She was dressed in one of those horse-riding outfits, with the sturdy pants and stiff oxford, completed with a hat that tilted over her silver eye. Judgment had been scrupulously tucked away under her jacket.

Rima did not expect to accomplish anything on her outing. Her excuse had been a lie; she had long prepared herself for the Germany obliteration. Her wounds from Switzerland, slashes across her face and neck and a bullet in her leg, had healed the night before. She was in good shape.

The _events_ of the last few hours, however, had left her mind in a frenzy. Seeing Tanya and Kanda together _in her room_ and then being kissed by Lavi had thrown her thoughts into disarray, and she had hardly been able to communicate her mission report to her employers. Rima scowled. And what was she supposed to say to Lavi?! She had to admit she was sorely tempted to take his offer. Lavi, when it came to looks, did not pale in comparison to Kanda. In addition, his personality was much more congenial, he was chivalrous, quite the gentleman, and had been one of the few Exorcists back at the Order who even bothered to greet her when she returned. Rima suddenly realized how much she'd relied on Lavi over the last two months…honestly, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about it. A tiny part of her also knew that she would feel a spiteful satisfaction if she really did start a relationship with Lavi…it would be a sort of vengeful play against Kanda. But she could not possibly use Lavi in such a manner.

Too confused and frustrated with her thoughts, she decided to drop the subject altogether and turn to something else. Mainly, her work.

Rima walked down a deserted alleyway, far away from the gossiping old noblewomen crooning over the latest fashion or piece of news. The tall apartment buildings shielded her from the frigid air and wind, and the emptiness of the alley reminded her vaguely of the clearing she and Kanda had been separated in five years ago. What had attacked them? Two Level Threes? She scoffed, knowing how easy it would be to defeat them now.

Rima continued walking and stopped abruptly, a hundred meters away from Frau Schneider, who was speaking with two people whom Rima recognized to be Akuma from the ball before.

Her heart began to pound fiercely as her brain raced for the proper course of action. If Frau Schneider had not seen her, it would be best to leave. Her meeting was in four hours; any time spent with the woman was accompanied with the risk that Rima would be found out. But if the Broker had seen her…would she let her go earlier to the meeting place? Rima wouldn't mind eliminating them all early, but—

A call behind her made her heart stand still.

"General!" an official voice said loudly. "We are Crow members sent from the Central Branch of the Black Order—we have now made the observation of repeated contact with the Steuern family, and now coupled with this suspicious disguise, we are asking you to return to Headquarters—"

Frau Schneider had disappeared. She had left the Akuma behind, and they were beginning to morph.

Rima whirled around and saw two Finders, two blatantly stupid, idiotic Finders. They had stopped speaking at the sight of the two Level Three Akuma, and seemed at loss to what to do.

One of them died instantaneously. The Level Three closer to them reached out and pierced him straight through, causing the pentacles to spread over the Finder's face, seconds before the body exploded into dust.

******************

The morning at the Order was bustling and noisy. For once in his life, Kanda was thankful to the noise as he sat against the wall, doing nothing. He was too busy being annoyed by the cacophony of sounds to be thinking about…her.

He hadn't bumped into Tanya, thank God. Every single time he glimpsed the sight of black hair and height along her lines, he ducked into the nearest corridor and waited, barely breathing, until she passed. She seemed to be looking for him, but he didn't give a damn. The last the he needed was to be confronted with another potential kiss.

Kanda had passed by Lavi occasionally, meeting the redhead's smirks with death glares, but no especially bothersome incidents had erupted between the two.

Kanda was about to drift asleep, as he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, when a loud crash and yell burst into the foyer. He jolted away, surprised by the sudden high decibel of noise, and peered over the stair rails to see what had caused the distraction.

A blood-covered Rima stumbled down the stairs from the portal, dragging a Finder with her who was cradling a freshly-amputated arm. She threw him at a group of scientists, who caught the injured man with shocked expressions on the faces. Rima's face, which had been impassive for the majority of the last two months, was crimson with fury.

"Get him to the infirmary," she snarled. A blonde wig, covered in dust, was gripped tightly in her hand. It looked vaguely familiar…

"Where's Komui?!" Rima demanded.

No one answered her.

"_Where the hell is Komui?!"_ she shouted, her voice louder than Kanda had ever heard before.

"I'm here," a voice said hastily.

Komui came bursting in from the side doors, followed by a bewildered Bridget Fay.

"What in the world is going on?!" he asked, looking at the scene in shock. "General, why aren't you in uniform—"

"You're tailing me!" Rima yelled. "You're fucking tailing me!"

"What?!"

"Don't pretend like you don't know! You sent two Finders to follow me!"

"We didn't!" Komui insisted. "I swear, Rima, we didn't—"

"We did," Bridget Fay said solemnly.

Rima rounded on the secretary, her face screwed up in anger.

"We had a deal!" she screamed at her.

"Inspector Leverrier deemed it wise to send some Finders to follow you—"

"_Leverrier?! I fucking made the deal with him—_"

Rima's voice was reaching indescribable heights.

"It was in best interests—"

"_Get him on the phone."_

"We can't just call him—"

"_Get. Leverrier. On. The. Phone._ Now."

Kanda highly doubted that anyone could possibly say 'no' to Rima in her current state. She was scary, scarier than any Akuma he had seen before, scarier than the Critical form she took when she went over the one hundred percent mark. She was gripping Judgment in her other hand, and he could distinctly hear the sound of it cocking as she screamed her order.

Secretary Fay beckoned for a Finder to come forward with a phone. The entire hall was deathly still as she dialed the number and waited.

"Ah, Inspector Leverrier? We—"

Rima took the phone from Fay's hand before she could complete the sentence.

"You're tailing me," Rima said, her voice slightly hoarse. Kanda could sense the control it took her to refrain from screaming again.

"Don't tell me that it was in best interests. Don't you _dare tell me that it was in best interests_." The control hadn't lasted for very long. Her voice was growing louder with every passing syllable. There was a moment's pause as she listened to the hateful voice at the other end of the line, and she burst out yelling.

"We made the deal!" she shouted. "We made the fucking deal, you said you would leave the hell with me alone, damn it! No Finders, no trackers! Two months of work, Leverrier! You ruined it all with your damn insistence to tail me! You know what?! About your dear trackers, one of them is fucking dead, and the other, I had to fucking cut off his arm before the virus spread! You and your extreme desire to be in control—"

She paused again as she listened.

"Their job?" The way she said it, dripping with poisonous sarcasm and incredulity, caused shivers to run through the onlookers. "It was their job to tail me, and it's all right if they die?!"

Her voice…Kanda wondered why it was still usable. At the rate she was going, she was going to reach decibels that the human ear could not possibly hear.

"I'll tell you what, Leverrier," she said, and Kanda was thankful for her voice's return to normalcy. "If you think it's their _job_ to follow me, then why don't _you_ follow me yourself, why don't _you_ get caught up with all these skirmishes with Akuma, why don't _you_ get off your _fucking lazy ass and actually get into the battlefield for once?!_ I asked to work alone, to work alone because _I can't deal with protecting people while I fight!_ And because you, _Leverrier_, because _you_ don't do anything except for control other people's lives and relationships, because _you_ can't fucking keep any deals I make, someone is dead."

Silence.

"He wasn't just _someone_! You're right, I don't even know his name, and frankly, I don't care, but that's blood on my hands, and blood on yours too, Leverrier! If you kept your end of the deal, none of this would've happened!"

Another silence.

"The deal's off."

Her voice, now cold and quiet, was in a way much worse than her yelling.

"The next time you want to tail me, do it yourself. Give me a heads-up, too. I'll be more than happy to let you die. Bastard."

With a quick twist of her wrist, Rima snapped the phone in half and let the pieces drop to the ground. Bridget Fay stared at the disassembled phone with apprehension, as if it were some bomb that could detonate in front of her.

"Get the guy to the infirmary," she said to Komui. "I'm heading back."

"To where?!" Komui said, flabbergasted by her sense of duty.

"Berlin."

"_Why?!_ Any mission can be held off, Rima, you've got to take a break—"

"I have a crucial appointment in…" Rima glanced at the clock. "…an hour. I have to leave."

"This doesn't make sense."

"Let's just say that if those idiot Finders didn't already screw this up, I'll be coming back with a few wounds here and there."

Lavi, who had been waiting on the sidelines until Rima had calmed down, stepped up and grabbed her hand. He leaned close to her ear and muttered something, though Kanda couldn't hear from so far away.

"You _knew_?" Rima said, astonished.

Knew about what? The idea of those two keeping secrets irked Kanda incessantly, but judging from Rima's suddenly un-angry tone, it wasn't about Leverrier's dogs.

Lavi put a finger to her lips, speaking quietly. Rima was listening to him with rapt attention, nodding occasionally. She replied, also softly. The onlookers exchanged looks with one another, confused by the sudden intimacy between Bookman Jr. and the General. Kanda growled.

"Right," Rima said, a little louder. "Thanks."

"No problem," Lavi smiled. "So, before you leave…a kiss?"

Kanda felt the instinct to leap over the staircase and bash the rabbit's idiotic smile into his face.

"Sorry. No thanks."

"Oh, come on…"

"There are _people here_."

"If that's your only reason, who cares?"

Without waiting for her reply, the redhead grinned and leaned forward, helping himself. Kanda felt jealousy scorch his veins and beating heart as he watched their lips meet. While Rima did not respond to Lavi's kiss, she did not pull away either, something that infuriated the Japanese Exorcist.

"You _flirt_," was all Rima said when Lavi leaned back.

"Strike!" Lavi laughed. "Good luck, dear."

Rima rolled her eyes, the barest trace of a smile on her lips, her mood the polar opposite of what it had been five minutes before. With a slight wave, she disappeared into the portal. The crowd began talking all at once.

"_Lavi?!_"

"With the General?!"

"_How_?!"

"But what about…"

The conversers suddenly stopped speaking as the thought drifted over their heads, and they didn't seem to want to finish the hanging sentence. Lavi, however, turned around and looked directly at where Kanda was standing. The redhead gave him a meaningful smirk.

"Hey, Yuu. How'd you like that?"

Kanda jumped down from the second floor, landing perfectly. He strode over to the impudent Bookman Jr. and met his gaze fearlessly.

"None of my business, right?" he said coolly.

"Sure," Lavi answered easily. "How's your rib, by the way?"

"It's fine, thanks for asking." A terrible smirk was spreading to Kanda's lips as he clicked open Mugen's sheath.

"Didn't want to hurt you that bad, anyway."

"Lavi, Kanda, stop the belligerency," Komui said sharply. "Lavi, what's the meaning of this? You and Rima…"

"It's not official, of course," Lavi responded, his one bright green eye never leaving Kanda's onyx ones. "But give her some time."

"This is…" Komui looked strained. "Lavi—"

"I know about the deal."

Bridget Fay looked up, startled.

"What?" she exclaimed. "That's…that's classified information."

"Rima didn't tell me, if that's what you're thinking. I figured it all out by myself. If you think you can threaten me, Miss Fay, I'm going to say you're wrong. Central doesn't control the Bookmen."

"Threaten?" Kanda repeated. "Deal? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I love the fact that you're stupid," said Lavi. "If you weren't, I wouldn't have gotten this opportunity."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Bookman Jr., you are not to speak of this," the female secretary said professionally.

"Of course not. Why give up all my cards?"

"This…fine, Lavi, but I hoped you would've been a little more considerate…" Komui said quietly.

"Considerate?" Lavi laughed. "Oh, damn, Komui, you should've seen me the last two months. I was _beyond_ considerate. I was alone with Rima for the _longest_ times, and I didn't _try _to touch her. Only when I was sure that Kanda's stupidity was incurable did I intervene."

"What were you and Rima talking about before she left?" Komui interjected as Kanda opened his mouth to retort.

"Our marriage plans."

"_What?!_"

"Just kidding," Lavi said dryly. "She's got…work to do. Work that you guys don't know about, and work that I only figured out because she needed my help looking up some stuff."

"Be more specific."

"There's an Akuma gathering in Germany," Lavi said lazily. "She's going to eliminate it."

"Gathering?" Komui repeated. "Of how many?"

Lavi shrugged. "One hundred, maybe two hundred."

"_WHAT?!_" Komui could barely breathe after his exclamation. "She's going, _alone_?!"

Lavi gave another shrug. "You don't understand. Rima is beyond strong. She's been planning this for months."

"Two months…" Komui said weakly. "That's what she meant…it's a covert operation, and Leverrier's trackers might have tipped off the Akuma."

Lavi nodded. "But she'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

One last shrug and a confident smile. "Intuition."

******************

Lavi had known. The entire time. Since she'd asked him for help.

Rima wanted to laugh, but due to her circumstances, could not possibly. She was in a carriage with Frau Schneider, who had mentioned nothing about earlier. Luise had finished her makeup impeccably in the last hour, her clothes had been changed, and Rima felt all the more comforted with the fact that Judgment nestled against her chest under the riding jacket. There were butterflies in her stomach, fluttering anxiously. The fact that Frau Schneider was saying nothing worried Rima; she had the vaguest feeling that she was walking into a trap. What would be even worse was if Frau Schneider led her to nothing at all. Rima needed to destroy the gathering of Akuma, and it would be problematic if she was led to a group of Brokers instead of Akuma.

Before she left, Lavi had told Rima that he had received word that a Noah was going to be in Berlin soon, to meet with the Akuma. She was grateful for the heads-up and was now planning how she would leave—immediately—after the obliteration…if it ever happened.

"We're here," Frau Schneider said after a silent carriage ride.

Rima alighted the coach, her blonde hair twisting in the wind, and stood in front of a ramshackle store with a staircase leading down right beside it.

She raised an eyebrow.

"This is dilapidated," she remarked.

"For security purposes…"

Rima followed the Broker down the damp staircase, arriving at a well-furnished salon-like room. The dimly lit lights cast shadows against the walls, making the many inhabitants of the room seem oddly eerie.

"This is the Level Four from Switzerland," Frau Schneider said testily. "We—"

Rima sensed a rise in murderous intent and instantly whirled around. She whipped Judgment out and fired at the Akuma racing towards her. It disappeared the moment bullet came in contact with its skin.

"You knew," Rima said, her grip on Judgment's hilt tightening.

"Of course," Schneider said with an evil grin. "I was thinking that you weren't going to show up though…but I'm thankful for your stupidity."

"My stupidity, eh?" the Exorcist said evenly, cocking the gun. "So, tell me…" She looked around the room, noting the great number of Akuma crammed into the space, "is this all of you?"

"Ha! Yes, this is the fruits of my labor for the last year, this gathering! Over three hundred Level Twos and up! You don't stand a chance!"

Rima burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" Schneider shrieked, disturbed by Rima's reaction.

"I'm sorry," Rima said, shoulders shaking in relief. "I'm _so_ thankful for your stupidity. Here I was, thinking that the incident earlier today would ruin all my work for the last two months, that you'd lead me to some _humans_ and reveal nothing about the gathering. But thank goodness, you led me here anyway, with every one of the Akuma you've gathered."

"You think that you, alone, could take on all these Akuma?! Give me a break—"

There was the exploding sound of a bullet firing, and Frau Schneider fell to the floor, dead.

"As a matter of fact, I _can_ take all you on," Rima smirked to a befuddled crowd. "Come."

Judgment had been Cross's weapon. It was incredible, able to fire multiple rounds per second, and Rima had mastered this ability well. The Akuma came one after another, but Rima was unfazed, shooting the bullets almost lazily. The repetitive procedure continued for a good bit of time, but Rima soon found the numbers overwhelming. The Dark Matter of the Level Threes were affecting her, and more than once, she fell over from the effects and was wounded.

Something about her right wrist was bothering her. The tattoo was stinging, prickling like a cut. With every round of Judgment, the pain grew worse, and Rima chanced a look at it. The dark pattern was glowing silver, pulsating like a heart, the liquid contents trying to spill over the marks. After a month of suppressed use, Rima knew very well what was happening. The Innocence, _her_ Innocence, was growing impatient of doing nothing but healing her wounds, and it was crying for the blood of Akuma.

She gritted her teeth, the pain so bad that she could hardly hold the golden gun in her hand, and finally yielded. A silver light burst forth, and Rima switched Judgment to her left hand, grabbing a thin string in her right.

Gin no Tsuki was spread across the room like a web. Its thin silver strings were tensed and ready, vibrating at a frequency that could cut through diamond. The string in Rima's right hand spread over her palm, and it was suddenly very obvious what she had to do.

Like a puppeteer, she manipulated the strings and swung them around, cutting the Akuma through easily like a knife cut through cheese. The execution became much easier, as the strings could destroy multiple Akuma with less effort than Judgment. Her bangs flew out of her right eye, and her sight expanded. The Akuma exploded in a cloud of dust one after another, like dominos.

The web became unnecessary after the majority of Akuma were destroyed, and Rima morphed Gin no Tsuki into a gun. Silver, gleaming, the same shape as Judgment. She put the two firearms in front of her and smiled at the juxtaposition of colors. Gold and silver. She fired.

She didn't know how long it took to finish. Half an hour, maybe more than that. An hour, two hours…with one last shot, the single Level three disappeared. Rima collapsed against a wall, exhausted. Her head spun from the nauseating gases emitted from the Akuma bodies, and she slid down onto the floor, panting heavily. Blood trickled down from her wounds, one in her shoulder, another in her leg. Minor cuts were painted artfully over her arms and face; the riding outfit that Luise had lent her was ruined.

Three hundred Akuma were probably too much for her to handle, she thought ruefully as she returned Gin no Tsuki to her wrist.

She stood up, staggering slightly, and made her way for the exit. The light at the open doors illuminated the stairway, and she began to climb.

A shadow stopped in front of her, and Rima looked up, Judgment held threateningly in front of her.

"Show yourself," she said coolly.

"My, my, my," an unfamiliar voice said smoothly. "What in the world happened here?"

A tall figure stepped down in front of her, one that she did not recognize. Tan skin and devilishly handsome features, wild hair protruding slightly out of a top hat, golden eyes that gave his impeccable black suit an eerie glow. Rima's eyes trailed to the stitch-like pattern on his forehead, and her heart lurched.

Noah. Damn, she'd forgotten Lavi's warning.

"Here I was, on my way to warn these guys that the Switzerland gathering had been obliterated and to tell them to be careful, and it looks like you got to them first!" the Noah said with a smirk. "Don't tell me you were the one who got rid of all the Akuma across the continent? Alone?"

"Does it matter?" Rima snarled. "Are you here to fight?"

"Ack, don't be so belligerent, sweet. It makes your pretty face wrinkle up. But my!" He appeared in front of her abruptly, causing Rima to take a step back and almost fall. He caught her wrist, and pulled her towards him. His golden eyes gleamed as he looked at her face.

"Hm…interesting eyes," he murmured. He reached up and touched her cheek gently. "Makeup? Bronzer? So…"

"Don't touch me," she snapped, slapping him across the cheek.

The Noah backed away, surprised.

"You can touch me?" he said. "That's weird…"

Rima brought Judgment up and leveled it in front of his face.

"Let me leave, and this won't get messy."

"But I could win, you know. You're wounded, and I'm more than a match for you alone. Besides, I have a few friends hiding—"

"You're alone," she interrupted coolly. "I know you are. Drop the act."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense you guys. What's your name?"

"Tyki Mikk."

The name rang a bell.

"Tyki…" she murmured. Why did it seem familiar?

"Your silver eye seems…nostalgic," he said softly. "Perhaps I've seen you before?"

It clicked. He was the Noah she had fought in the Ark, the one that had gone insane. Tyki…Lavi had mentioned the name to her before.

"Looks like you know me. Your name, sweet?"

"None of your business."

"That's not very nice."

"Being nice doesn't let you survive. Get out of my way, Noah, or I'll blow a few bullets into your head."

"Bullets, indeed," Tyki said, eying Judgment with interest. "But, say, isn't that General Cross Marian's Innocence? Why do you have—"

She pulled the trigger mercilessly. Tyki fell back, and she seized the chance to leave. Rima didn't know if she'd killed him, but a few bullets that close range would probably be enough to at least paralyze a Noah, no matter how strong he was.

She climbed the stairs hastily in front of her, seeking the sunshine, and arrived at the top only to be held back by a dark hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell?!"

"Sweet, that's not very nice," Tyki crooned in her ear. "Why do you have Cross Marian's weapon? Obviously, it's not yours; it's not very effective on me."

She placed the gun at Tyki's forehead backhandedly and pulled the trigger again. Rima escaped his grasp but turned around immediately in case of retaliation. Tyki did not fall, only shaking his head side to side and looking up at her, the blood staining his tan face.

"Yeah, your synchro rate with that Innocence isn't very high," he commented. "So what's your real Innocence? Hm…well…before, you could hit me. So you're probably Parasitic? Only in that arm, perhaps, like Allen Walker? But that doesn't sound quite right…"

He was so damn perceptive.

She needed to get away, and fast. Thankfully, she was in the guise of Elise, but it wasn't going to be long before Tyki found out everything.

"Don't leave," Tyki said, noticing that she was preparing to disappear. "I haven't found out everything yet…"

"Too bad," she said, a feral snarl creeping up to her lips.

With a burst of energy from her legs, Rima leapt away from the Noah, skidding across the empty street and towards busier side of Berlin.

"Hold up!" Tyki called, and he appeared in front of her.

"How the—"

"Don't ask," he grinned. "C'mon, the Earl hasn't told me to kill you…yet. I want to know your name though."

"Elise."

"That's not it."

"Go to hell."

Tyki gave an exasperated sigh. "Sweet, you're not making this very easy…"

Rima didn't answer, growing rigid as she sensed another Noah appear in her range. A young girl with spiky dark hair appeared behind Tyki, smiling childishly.

"Is this it?" the Noah asked. "Her alone?"

Tyki nodded. "Yep…ridiculous, isn't it, Road? Our entire forces, annihilated by a _girl_. And she's probably not even twenty!"

Rima shivered as a cold blast of wind came pelting at them. She was in a bad situation. Very bad.

She loaded Judgment again and held it gingerly, unsure of her next course of action. Rima doubted she could make a run for it, seeing how easily Tyki had caught up with her. With Gin no Tsuki, she probably could stand a chance, but taking into account the fact that she was injured and up against two Noah…Rima gritted her teeth. Fifty-fifty.

The girl Noah, however, had other plans. Her dark eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Rima, and she finally spoke.

"Let's go," she said.

Tyki looked at her in surprise. "What? Road, it's just her alone! We can take her on—"

"I don't like this. I don't remember seeing her before…and she's got Cross Marian's gun. Let's go tell the Duke."

"Road…" Tyki whined. His hand twitched, as if he longed to reach out and grab Rima by the throat.

"Let's go, Tyki," Road said seriously. "Don't forget this, Exorcist. The Earl's furious that you set our plans back so far. We'll get you next time."

"Try it," Rima challenged, her mismatched eyes flashing.

Road gave a smirk as a checkered door appeared behind her. She disappeared through it, Tyki following her. Before he left, however, he turned with a smile on his face.

"So, sweet, if you want to find me…" he licked his lips, "I'll be in France. There's a ball coming up…_la danse de minuit des fleurs_. The Flower's Midnight Ball. It's very hard to get in, sweet, even with the Order's influence. See if you can. I'll tell you a thing or two as a reward if you show up."

There was a swooshing sound as he closed the checkered door. Rima blinked, and she was alone on the street.

**Free Talk**

And the Noah arrive!

If you're wondering, I'm probably not going to make Tyki and Rima's relationship romantic. Period. They are going to have a unique relationship, but it's not going to be "Oh, despite the fact that you're an Exorcist, I really like you. Let's see if I can bypass the rules of the world and get together with you."

Frankly, I like Tyki very much, but I have read enough shoujo manga to know that if a girl is liked by multiple guys, the series really sucks. Let's hope mine doesn't turn out that way…though Tyki is very amazing.

When she goes back, Rima will have to answer Lavi! I'm still debating, honestly…it's just so hard. I think I need to go reread the parts with Kanda in them, because lately, I've only been reading the parts with Lavi because I needed a better grasp on his personality, and I'm starting to like him A LOT. But this is going to be KandaxOC…we'll see. :) Thanks to those who gave me input!

It was really fun yelling at Leverrier. I hate that man.

And if you didn't hear: -MAN'S GOING TO BE BACK IN AKAMARU JUMP ON AUG. 17TH! I heard that it's going to be like a 50 page special!!!! I'm so excited! YAY!

Until next time!

--jenni


	23. Take Those Risks

**Chapter 22: Take Those Risks**

Lavi was in a high tower at headquarters, gazing outside the window at the dreary landscape surrounding Headquarters. He wanted to leave, get out on a mission, have some fun…but the Bookman had been adamant that the less missions he went on, the better. After the incident with Rima earlier in the morning…Lavi winced. The old man would give him a berating to remember.

"Lavi."

The redhead turned around, breaking into a grin as he saw Rima approach him in the deserted room.

"Hey," he smiled. "How'd it go?"

The General shrugged.

"Couple wounds here and there…it just took too long."

"And the Noah?"

"Two of them," she said darkly. "They chose to leave without fighting, thank goodness. I don't think I would've been able to deal with that right after destroying three hundred Akuma."

Lavi let out a whistle and put an arm around Rima's waist as the two of them looked out the window of the tower. She gave him a look, half-annoyed, half-amused, but did not pull away.

"So I assume this means you're willing to date me?" Lavi said hopefully.

"Hm…" the wind blew her bangs up, revealing eyes that showed no hint of her decision. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Come on, Rima…"

Rima looked around the room, as if checking to see that they were alone.

"Lavi…" she said in a low voice. "You know…that I'm still—"

"Yeah, I do." He didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence, even if he knew it to be true. "But I don't care. Kanda doesn't care. I've checked."

"Is that so…" There was a tint of sadness in her voice.

"I mean," Lavi said hastily, realizing his mistake, "I just mean, well, I don't know what I mean…he doesn't act like he cares…"

"Since when has he ever?" she mused. "But even if he doesn't…I'm still very much in love with him. Even if he starts dating Tanya, even if he forgets me…I don't know if I could forget him that easily even if I date you, Lavi. I don't want to be in a half-hearted relationship."

"I don't mind."

She looked at him, startled.

"I really don't, Rima," Lavi said seriously. "I know that you still have feelings for Kanda. But I'm sensing that you like me enough to consider me, and that's enough. You don't love me, that's fine. I'll make you fall in love with me."

She scoffed. "You can't just _make_ someone fall in love, Lavi."

"Try me."

She gave a faint smile at his confidence, and the irresistible urge to hold her welled inside him. His grip around her thin waist grew tighter.

"Try me," he said again, his voice velvety. "Just for a while."

He could sense her weakening, and could not help himself any longer. Lavi took her by the shoulder and pushed her against the cold stone wall, kissing her fervently as he wrapped a hand up and around her waist. Over and over again, the kisses came and went, and Lavi realized that Rima was much less experienced than he was, unable to control herself when it came to this level of intimacy.

"Kiss me back," he said hoarsely, sparing a second to speak.

"But I—"

His lips were on hers before she could finish. It was much more different than the night before, the night that seemed like days ago. The kisses now were more passionate, almost nerve-wracking, close to maddening. It excited him, made him want more, much more than Rima could possibly handle, and it took every ounce of self-control to not overwhelm her.

Rima was painfully susceptible to his seduction, and he felt, with great pleasure, her arms wrap around his shoulders, her hands loosening his bandanna and caressing his hair.

"Much better," he breathed, moving down to her chin and neck.

"Lavi…"

"Don't think. Let me guide you."

Her skin was smooth but not flawless, small ridges lining her collarbones, scars from wounds that hadn't quite healed from the early morning. He pressed his lips gently to every line, every flaw that made Rima seem all the more better. Despite the frigid howling wind blasting threw the open windows, Lavi could hear nothing but Rima's quiet breathing, her gasps for air when he kissed her too long, her traitorously beating heart that encouraged him to go further.

He suddenly felt a weight drop on his shoulders; Rima seemed to have suddenly lost the strength in her legs.

"Rima?" he said questioningly, bringing his face away from her neck.

"Sorry," she said with a trace of embarrassment. "I'm…probably more tired than I thought."

"I've tired you out that much?!" he laughed. "It hasn't even started!"

"Shut up."

He took her arms and brought her gently down, leaning her against the wall. He sat down beside her and took her gloved hand in his.

"You and Kanda didn't kiss all that much, did you?" he asked.

"…Isn't that sort of an inappropriate question?" she said dryly.

"Yeah, yeah…sorry. I was just wondering. You seem a little less experienced than I thought you would be."

"My bad," she muttered.

"I'll teach you," Lavi chortled.

"…_embarrassing._"

"What?"

"It's embarrassing," she murmured, her pale face tinted with a shade of red.

"No one's here…"

"Well…someone _could_ be watching…"

"Jeez, you're paranoid." Lavi tousled her hair lightly. "So it's fine, then? We're dating now?"

"…I…guess so."

"Strike!" he laughed. "Great! Now all you need to do is _stop working_ so we can actually go and do the things that couples do…"

"What couples do?" she said slowly. "Like…" she winced at the word, "dates?"

"Well…yeah."

"I have work," she said shortly.

"Oh, _come on_."

"But I do…"

"Save me a day, all right? Not that hard."

"Lavi…"

"Rima, my plan of you falling for me is not going to be fulfilled if we hardly see each other."

She paused.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "I'll stop after the next one. But…I'm returning your favors."

"What?"

Rima didn't speak at first, her mismatched eyes misting over as she contemplated what she was about to say.

"…You saved me."

Lavi looked at her, surprised.

"From what?" he said incredulously.

"From myself…from the corrupting feelings of guilt and jealousy. For the last two months…you've been the only one who stopped me on my rampaging. You sat me down…made me eat something…you…cared. And no matter how many times I told you to get away…you stayed. You saw through the screen of General Shuki…saw through all the masks I put up to stay stoic in front of everyone. It made me…livelier. Like I had a purpose to come back every time." She let out a sigh. "So I don't know if I should be doing this."

"Doing what?" he asked gently.

"This whole…trial-dating you thing. Lavi, I'm not an idiot enough to deny that I like you a lot. But it's not love. Because…part of me doesn't want to forget Kanda."

"I know."

She would be saying this right after they kissed.

"No, you don't understand. The night we left each other…the only reason that I succeeded was because I used an excuse that Kanda was suspicious of…that atmosphere, so heightened with emotions that it would've given me away had he not been preoccupied with the prospect of me loving Cross…I can't forget that. Lavi, it might not work. Not when I still feel like this. And I—"

"Don't want to hurt me," Lavi finished for her. "And I'll take those risks. I'll wager that bet. If you're worried about hurting me in the end, don't. If that happens, I'll let you go with a smile. I won't chain you down to something that you can't stand. Don't worry about it."

She let out an exasperated sigh at his foolish grin.

"Sometimes, I think I'm talking to a five-year-old who doesn't know a thing about pain," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. "I'm handing you a caution sign, a stop sign, and you're charging right through them."

"What's life without risks?"

"What, indeed," she agreed absentmindedly.

"So. Plans for the date."

"You plan. I have work."

"All right, all right…where's your next mission?"

"France. I have a few things to ask you."

"Fire away."

"There's some ball…some flower…twilight…or was it blossom twilight…or dawn…oh shit, I forgot…"

"_la danse de minuit des fleurs?_" he offered. "The Flower's Midnight Ball?"

"Yeah, that. How do I get in?"

"Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed. "That is for _high, high_ society people, Rima. You can't _possibly_ get in without connections. What in the world for?"

"Noah," she said simply. "Tyki Mikk said that if I get in, he'll give me information."

"Seriously?" Lavi said skeptically. "This is a Noah we're talking about."

Rima shrugged. "Oh, well. I have a few connections in France…I can probably find my way in. I just wanted to see if you knew anything about it."

"Rima…you're missing the point. Going headfirst to meet a _Noah_ is dangerous."

She gave him a playful smile. "What's life without risks?"

******************

Paris, France.

Kanda and his group walked through the doors to the inspector's station. There was a woman yelling, then the sound of stomping, and a young woman suddenly ran into Kanda.

"Be careful," he said nonchalantly.

Her eyes bulged as she looked up at his face. _Women_.

"Out of my way."

The inspector was looking at him with apprehension and mistrust.

"Are you Inspector Galmar?" Kanda asked.

There was a look on the inspector's face that irritated the Japanese youth.

"And you are?" Galmar said with an annoyingly superior air, puffing out his chest to meet the Japanese Exorcist's face.

"Eh? You want a fight?"

"We heard that there's some of our own being detained here," Allen interjected before an argument ensued.

Galmar finally noticed the silver emblems on their uniforms.

"Rose Cross?" he said in surprise. "You guys are Exorcists?"

"Yeah, we are," Kanda said impatiently. "Now, there're a couple of idiots that we heard are here…"

"I'm afraid I can't let you see them."

"What?!"  
"They're suspects in a case I'm trying to break—"

The door burst open, ushering in a snowy wind and a lone figure. The hooded intruder shut it with a clang.

"Who's there?!" Galmar demanded, a gun in his hand.

Kanda did not bother with theatrics, instead unsheathing Mugen and racing at the figure. He sidestepped quickly, but Kanda's blade caught his hood, pulling it down and unveiling…

"Adelaide?!" the girl that Kanda bumped into exclaimed.

"Rima?" Allen said simultaneously.

Rima looked not at the people who'd uttered the outbursts, but instead at Kanda with a half-amused expression on her face.

"Good job," she said simply. "Nice to see that you're on guard."

The girl brushed past Kanda and hugged Rima tightly, laughing all the while.

"Adelaide! I can't believe it, you just disappeared on us and thank God you're back, Father's been a nuisance, une secousse complète—"

"Slow down, Emilia," Rima said without a smile, though her eyes seemed a little kinder than normal.

"Who are you?" Galmar questioned, thrusting the gun in Rima's face.

"Please don't do that," Allen said, removing the gun from Galmar's hand. "Rima's a General in the Black Order; it's a personal offence if you attack her."

"Rima?" Emilia repeated, confused. "But…"

"Rima's my real name," the Japanese girl said. "I initially came here to ask a few questions, but seeing as you're busy, Galmar…"

"What impudence!" the inspector yelled. "How can you, a stranger, address me with such familiarity! The young'uns these days…"

Rima lifted an eyebrow. "A stranger? Please, Galmar. Don't tell me you've forgotten every case I helped you with only a few months ago. I stayed here for a few years, don't you remember?"

Howard Link flipped on the electrical lights, and Rima's face came into view.

"Beaumont!" he shouted. "Adelaide Beaumont! I thought you died—"

"You'd be happy if I did."

"—and you never left a word about your departure! Threw the whole office in turmoil, I tell you, and you dare have the nerve to show up?! Don't bother asking for your job back—"

"Father, how could you possibly be saying something like that—"

"I hardly need my old job back, Galmar—"

"Oh, you wish you did, knowing how much you enjoyed cracking _my_ cases—"  
"Father, you're just upset because you couldn't solve them by yourself—"

"What's going on?" Allen piped up.

"Too much noise…" Marie groaned.

Kanda's head spun with the conversation.

"Will you all just shut up?!" he bellowed.

The room went thankfully quiet as everyone stopped to stare at him.

"Thanks," he said shortly. "This is too confusing. Why," he addressed his question to Rima, "are you here?"

"Business," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That the Inspector ordained?" Link said with suspicion.

"Of course," Rima said venomously. "But I'll let you all go on about your business first. You guys have the official mission anyway…"

"What mission?" Galmar said pompously.

"To retrieve the Finders," Rima said impatiently. "Hurry up and show them the way."

"Absolutely not, they're under my jurisdiction—"

"Hurry up, Galmar, or I'll tell every newspaper every case that I solved and you took credit for."

The French inspector opened his mouth furiously, then closed it under Rima's glare.

"Come this way," he growled, beckoning to the platoon.

Rima sighed and slid into a couch, Emilia beside her, anxiously waiting an explanation. Kanda remained where he was.

"C'mon, Kanda," he heard Allen call.

"A moment."

Rima looked up at the sound of his voice, perplexed that he was still there.

"Hey, you," Kanda said to Emilia. "Mind if we," he gestured between the two Exorcists, "have a moment alone?"

Emilia looked startled at the request, and looked at Rima for confirmation. The General seemed to study Kanda's face with a scrutiny he wasn't used to, and nodded.

"We'll be just a few minutes, Emilia. I'll explain everything later."

The French girl nodded and left quickly through a side door into the hallway. Kanda couldn't shrug off the feeling that she was listening avidly through the keyhole, but they were alone, and he seized the chance.

"I wanted to ask you a few things," he said quietly.

"…And?"

"…Are you and that redhead…Lavi…are you guys…together?" He shuddered at the disgusting terminology.

"…Yeah."

"But I thought you…you said you were in love with Marian."

"Does it matter?" Rima said a bit coldly. "Neither concerns you."

"Right," he answered in the same tone she used. "Right. Forget that I asked."

After he took so long debating whether or not he should confront her, she simply brushed off his question like dust off her jacket. Kanda could feel the anger crawling up inside of him, and decided that it would be wise to leave before he started yelling.

Rima suddenly stood up and approached him, stopping in front of him.

"Things have changed, Kanda. You should…care less about my affairs now. It'd be better for the both of us."

He had the wildest desire to seize her and…either shake her violently by the shoulders or hold her tightly in his arms. Both were equally tempting.

"How's it going with Tanya?" she asked, her voice slightly strained.

"With who?"

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Tanya."

"The German girl? What about her?"

He noticed Rima's lips twitch, almost in a smile, amused by his apathy. The sudden realization that no one except for Lavi had directly received a smile from her over the last two months came crashing down on Kanda's brain.

"Aren't you guys…together?" she said with hesitation, the half-smile still lingering on her lips.

"Are you kidding me?!"

She took a step back, surprised at his indignant exclamation. Rima grew defensive of her accusation.

"But…you're not? You guys were definitely kissing in _my_ room."

"_She_ was kissing me."

"_You_ said you didn't have to make an excuse for it. So obviously, I assumed—"

"I had to say _something_, with you acting so high and mighty about it all."

"So it's _my_ fault now?!"

They were bickering, bantering lightheartedly, bringing nostalgic and bittersweet memories back to Kanda's mind. Those late nights when neither of them could sleep, when Rima would lay down beside him, their fingers intertwined, her voice echoing in his mind…they were too painful. He wanted to end the senseless talk, wanted to shock her out of the playfulness.

"If you hadn't left me in the first place, none of this would've happened."

The words came tumbling out of his mouth, unstoppable, uncontrollable. Kanda immediately wished he could somehow retract them as he gazed at Rima's expression, guilt-ridden and pained. Her face smoothed out instantly, recovering back into her General Shuki mask.

"You look…bigger," she said, eyes averted, after a moment's silence. "Did you get taller?"

"Yeah," he said, strained.

Kanda could not control himself any longer, reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulders and bringing her to his chest in a bone-crushing hug. She seemed so small, so fragile in his muscular arms. The thought of her and Lavi together enraged him, made him jealous beyond belief, and it was worse knowing that he had no right to be, no holds on her anymore. Even this action wasn't allowed, this embrace that he'd been deprived of for so long. Her figure was so familiar, her silhouette so tangible, it drove him insane.

Kanda felt her relax reflexively, and the one simple realization sent the blood rushing to his head. He wanted more immediately, wanted them to return to the times where he could love her unconditionally, without any fear of being rejected.

He slid a hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. It sent shivers down his spine just to watch those mismatching eyes, the odd colors that seemed out of place on her Oriental face. Without thinking, he leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips touched but for a moment when Rima jerked back, pushing him away. Her strength was still higher than the average male's, and Kanda, having let his defenses down, went slamming into the wall. Rima herself stumbled back, collapsing onto a cushioned chair.

The two of them gazed at each other, their expressions of pain mirrored in the other's face.

"Don't do that," Rima finally said. "I'm with Lavi now."

There was a tense silence. Black eyes met blue and silver from across the room, sparking an intensity that no one could break.

Kanda righted himself and headed for the passageway that the others had taken without another word. Had he bothered to look back, he would've seen Rima doubled over, her hands over her face, her shoulders shaking. But he hadn't.

For he made himself a resolution as he walked down the dark hallway.

He had a path. A road. A will.

And with or without Rima, he would walk it. He would not touch her again, no matter how close her profile was, no matter how tempting her potential smile could be. The stakes were too high, the risks too great. He wouldn't take those risks. He wouldn't be hurt twice. His pride couldn't take it.

**Free Talk:**

_Kan bu jian ni de xiao wo zen me shui de zhao  
How can I sleep well if I can't see your smile?_

Ni de shen ying zhe me jing wo que bao bu dao  
Your silhouette is so close to me, yet I cannot embrace it.

Mei you di qiu tai yang hai shi hui rao  
Without the earth, the sun can still circle round.

Mei you li you wo ye neng zi ji zou  
Without reasons, I can still walk alone.

For those that don't know, the above lyrics are from Zhou Jie Lun's (Jay Chou) "Cai Hong," translated to "Rainbow." Jay is a famous Taiwanese singer whom I dearly love. Of course, the lyrics sound better in Chinese, because the translation sounds fairly stupid, but much of the Kanda part of the last chapter was written as I listened to this song. It was much easier to write it with the lyrics in mind because I felt it was how Kanda would think about his situation.

It was just so much easier writing Kanda's scene than Lavi's…so I think it's very safe to say that this _will_ be a KandaxOC fiction. Sorry to those that wanted LavixOC…I hope this doesn't deter you from reading. :( But it was what I planned from the beginning, and I think that it's best to keep it that way.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit short…though I feel like it's one of the better ones I've written lately. _ Writer's Block…I think it just really started flowing when Rima and Kanda were left alone. XP That just shows how much I need that guy…

I forgot to say something to Joyce two chapters ago! Since you don't have a profile, I couldn't reply through a message…but yes, I did say that Rima is younger than Kanda by two months. In the manga, they say that the whole France/Level Four arc occurs two months after Cross's disappearance, so I made Kanda's birthday on the day that Cross disappeared. Rima's birthday is coming up, don't worry, I have something planned for that. :) It's just not the time to have a birthday yet…haha.

Thanks so much for reading!!! Please, please, please review! :D

Love, jenni


	24. Cockroaches

**Chapter 23: Cockroaches**

"Lavi."

The redheaded Bookman Jr. turned around in his seat to find his grandfather staring sternly at him.

"What's up with the stare, panda?" he grinned. "Look any sterner and you'll look 10 years older. Fit for retirement."

"Stop your nonsense," Bookman scolded. "There's a serious matter that I must talk to you about."

Lavi turned back to the book in his hands, a weight dropping in his stomach. He already knew what his grandfather was about to say, and knew very well that he didn't want to hear it. The panda, relentless as always, pressed on.

"I've heard that you and General Shuki have…engaged in an affair."

Bingo.

"It's called a _relationship_, Gramps."

"Lavi," Bookman said warningly.

"I know already."

"No, obviously, you don't. We are Bookmen, Lavi. We are the recorders of history. We are neutral. It is coincidence, chance, luck, that brings us on the side of the Order. We are only here to watch man's doing with an unbiased eye. You should know better than to engage in a relationship, especially with one of the more enigmatic figures in the Order."

"She's not enigmatic, she's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood or not, Lavi, she's a potential danger."

"I'm not breaking up with her. I just got her to consent to being my girlfriend. Now shut up and go away."

"Lavi!"

"We're not doing any harm."

"She is human."

"So are we…sort of. Besides, she's not _really_ human…"

"That is a misconception on your part. She is human, just like the rest of the Exorcists. We are not. She'll make mistakes. Separate yourself from her."

"We make mistakes, Gramps."

"And what sort of mistake have we made, Lavi? Perhaps joining the Order was…you've changed. You no longer see the people here as pieces of history. You see them as—"

"Flesh and bones, living things," Lavi snapped, turning around to face his elder. "So my bad for seeing them as they are. Gramps—"

"You are a Bookman!" he roared. "You are the forty-ninth Bookman, the forty-ninth Lavi. You will remain as so. Separate yourself from the girl, or we'll leave."

"No," Lavi said, eyes glinting maliciously. "No, I won't."

"Then we'll leave."

"I won't do that either."

"You don't have a choice. Think this over carefully, Lavi. Being part of the Order has its benefits, I grant you, but if it means distracting you from your heritage's duty, then it is much better to leave."

The Bookman stood up and left, shutting the door tightly behind him. Lavi found himself staring at the blank white paint for a long time, pondering…

******************

"…Adelaide?" Emilia said hesitantly.

Rima snapped out of her daze and looked at the French girl who was sitting across the table with her father. Kanda unwillingly left her thoughts.

"Sorry," Rima said breathlessly.

"Now, Beaumont," Galmar said pompously, "I'd like to know exactly what you've been up to lately."

"I'm an Exorcist."

"You mean an occultist?" Galmar snorted.

"Sure, whatever. I need some help."

"And why do you think I should be offering help?"

Rima raised an eyebrow. "Because of all the underpaid help I gave you for two years. Besides, if you don't help me, I'm sure Emilia will…"

"Of course," Emilia sniffed. "After all, it was Adelaide who accompanied me to all those dances when _Father_ was too _busy_ with work. What do you need, dear?"

"There's a ball…the Flower's Midnight Ball or something. I need to get in."

Simultaneous exclamations.

"_What_?!"

"That's impossible, Adelaide!"

Rima waited until the two settled down.

"It is imperative that I get in," she said firmly. "Believe me, this is very close to a life-or-death situation."

Emilia looked at her uneasily.

"Just exactly what kind of work are you doing, Adelaide?"

"Work that has screwed up my entire life," the Exorcist replied dryly. "Please, Emilia. Can you get me in?"

"I…I have been invited," Emilia admitted. "It's a huge deal, and I've only been invited because I'm acquainted with a few of the daughters of the very wealthy…I suppose I can ask?"

"Thanks," Rima said, relieved. "That would be so helpful. Thanks so much."

"Emilia, you are not obliged in any manner to help this enigmatic figure," Galmar said sternly.

"Shut up, Father," Emilia snapped, standing up and leaving. "I'll make the call."

Galmar narrowed his eyes at Rima. "Aren't you the General or something in the Black Order? Surely you can get in by yourself."

"…They…don't know I'm here."

"So you very well could be simply wishing to attend a ball!"

"Please," Rima said, emphasizing the word into two syllables. "I _detest_ dressing up, Emilia knows that. The only reason I went with her the so many times before was because she's a good friend, and her good-for-nothing father can't spare one night to chaperone his daughter."

"You insolent—"

"You're in!" Emilia called, rushing back into the room. "She said yes!"

"Thank you," Rima said again. "Now…when is it?"

"Tonight."

"_What_?!"

"Yes, tonight," Emilia said impatiently, running a hand through her hair. "Now, dresses, jewelry…I think I have spares…yes, I do! Come, Adelaide!"

Rima groaned but followed her, actually looking forward to the bustling preparations of the next few hours. She needed every distraction she could get. A twisted smile crept to her lips. Tyki had better be worth her time.

******************

"So, Adelaide," Emilia said as she laced the Exorcist up. "Just wondering…that Japanese male from before…"

"No."

"Really?" Emilia said skeptically. "I saw you two hugging."

"Ex," Rima said tersely. "He's my ex."

"Ah," the French girl said, understanding. "…I suppose that was a bit awkward for you."

"…Very," Rima agreed. "Very much so."

A silence.

"But…he _is_ handsome."

"And an inconsiderate, idiotic fool."

"…Okay," Emilia said in small voice, taken back by Rima's vehemence.

Another pause.

"So tell me, why do you have to wear a wig?"

"Precautionary measures. Emilia, do you know someone by the name of Tyki Mikk?"

A crash ensued after she pronounced the Noah's name. Emilia had dropped the hair ornament on to the floor and placed her hands on Rima's shoulders.

"_Do you know him?!"_ she asked fiercely.

"S-sort of," Rima answered, taken back. "Um…why?"

"_Introduce me!!!_" Emilia pleaded. "He is _so_ handsome, _so_ dashing, _such_ a gentleman! Please, Adelaide! _Please, please, please_!"

"No," Rima said seriously. "No, listen to me, Emilia," she added as she saw Emilia's distraught face. "That man is dangerous. I'm not joking. He's not human."

"T-that's impossible," she said shakily. "I've seen him before, at other balls. He's so courteous, so…breathtaking. What do you mean he's not a human?"

"Emilia, once we get to the ball, separate yourself from me. Go dance with other people. I need to speak with Tyki Mikk, alone."

"But why?"

"He's…our enemy. The Order's enemy. I can't get you tangled up in our affairs. But promise me, Emilia, you _will_ stay away from him."

"But he's so beautiful," Emilia whined.

A beautiful murderer, Rima added silently, but she simply shook her head and made sure that Emilia grudgingly promised to stay away.

The ball ensued shortly after Rima was finished preparing. Blond hair draped over one eye and dressed in a simpler deep green dress, Rima alighted the carriage with Emilia and approached the elaborately decorated grand hall of some obscenely wealthy family's manor. Guards were posted everywhere, lined across the walls to the entrances and exits. Rima frowned. It didn't seem too bad…she probably would've been able to get in secretly.

Emilia patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? I could introduce you to some gentlemen; goodness knows that they'd love to dance with you."

"No, please, I'd love to be a wallflower," Rima said, wincing at the prospect of dancing with a stranger. "You go have fun. I'll just melt into the crowd."

"You know, Adelaide, that'd be very hard. People _will_ be queuing up to ask you to dance, dear."

"I'll reject."

Emilia gave a sigh and led Rima inside. The room was gargantuan. Famous paintings and portraits lined the walls, the crowd was full of fancy dresses and expensive suits mixed in with the pure white uniforms of the waiters and waitresses. Circular tables were crowded against one side of the room, while the rest of the empty space was taken up by dancing couples and the orchestra. Rima scanned the crowd, but found no sign of the ominous top hat or the peculiar dark skin. She scowled, expanding her sensing range and not finding a Noah's aura. If that bastard stood her up for this…she'd have his head the next time she saw him and present it to the Earl on a silver platter.

"I'll go sit down," Rima said with an affectionate pat on Emilia's shoulder. "Go have fun."

"I feel guilty," she grumbled.

"Please go."

Emilia sighed. "If you look bored out of your mind when I look over there, I _will_ make you dance. It's better than doing nothing."

"Sure, sure."

With a wave, Rima separated from Emilia and made her way to an empty table. A waiter arrived at her side, offering cheese and crackers complemented with red wine. She accepted and decided to eat, for once, sliding the cheese in between the crackers and eating primly as she watched the crowd. The food was supreme, the wine aged, and Rima found herself actually enjoying the feeling of mingling with the high classes, of eating first-class food. A few bachelors, some thirty years old, some forty, asked her for her hand in a dance. She declined graciously and they bowed away congenially, not taken back by her refusal. Rima gave a brief smile. So mature.

A twenty-something year old man approached her, and Rima groaned inwardly. He was fairly good-looking, had a rather prominent nose but an arrogant streak that she should've spotted from twenty feet away and run from it. But Rima, preoccupied with the first bit of food that she'd eaten in days, had not noticed him, and was forced to endure his flourishes as he asked for a dance.

"I'm sorry," Rima said. "I'd rather not dance."

"Such a wonderful lady like you shouldn't be left alone."

"I'd rather be, thank you."

"I insist."

"No, _I_ insist that I be left alone. Please preoccupy yourself with someone else."

"Please, mademoiselle—"

Heads were starting to turn.

"I decline," Rima said with emphasis, eyes narrowing.

How she detested the air-headed bachelors of his age, the age where men were filled with incredible arrogance and belief that they were superior to all and that no woman could resist his charm. Rima had been exposed to some of the most handsome men at the Order and the number one womanizer of the century, and she was not about to fall for some brainless idiot/stranger. The bachelor was shameless and persistent.

"Mademoiselle—"

"Excuse me," a velvet voice said. Rima automatically stiffened upon the sound. He was here.

All eyes turned to her table as Lord Tyki Mikk approached, dressed in an impeccably starched and tailored suit, a black tall hat poised perfectly over his groomed hair and a gilded walking stick in his gloved hand. Rima noticed the ladies out of the corner of her eye swoon at the sight of the Noah and suppressed a grimace.

"It's quite obvious, monsieur, that she doesn't wish to dance with you," Tyki said smoothly. "Perhaps with me, mademoiselle?"

"Actually," Rima said with a strained smile, "I don't want to dance _at all_." She put great emphasis on the last two words.

"But I beg to differ, sweet," Tyki smirked, taking Rima's gloved hand and kissing it. His voice lowered so that only she could hear. "You know, I can cause quite a stir among the ladies here. It'd be in your best interest not to decline."

"Give me a break," she hissed, her smile plastered on her face. "I'm not dancing with a murderer."

"I insist that you do. Or would you like me to get on one knee to ask you? I assure you, the royal ladies here will _murder_ you if I do that and you _still_ refuse."

He grinned triumphantly as Rima unwillingly stood up and took his hand, her eyes narrowed as she watched his every motion. The crowd parted and made way for them as they glided to the center of the ballroom. With a wave of Tyki's hand, the orchestra began to play a very slow and romantic waltz.

"Go to _hell_," Rima snapped through gritted teeth.

"Your eyebrows are contracting together, sweet," Tyki remarked. "It's ruining your face."

"Stop the theatrics," she said as they revolved in one spot. "Tell me what's going on."

"You know, here I was, lingering with my family outside by the most obscure locations, waiting for you to come through the side doors or something," Tyki sighed, ignoring her scowl. "And instead, you practically waltzed in here, dolled up and like any other royal maiden. I nearly died of laughter and sheer irony when I came in."

Rima was ignoring him, her eyes shut as she concentrated on seeking out the Noah's presences. The insane amount of people in her range tampered with her abilities, and she could barely pick out one…no, two…three Noah, excluding Tyki? She couldn't be sure.

"What's wrong, Adelaide Beaumont?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of her French alias.

"Did I get it right?" Tyki said hopefully. "I just asked around, you know…though for some reason, I don't feel like that's your real name."

"Really?" Rima said with a poisonous smile. "Well, you can just go find it out yourself then, no? In the mean time, while I'm here, tell me what you all were planning to do with the Akuma gatherings."

"You should know already, right? Infiltrating politics, corrupting the nobility…it'd throw Europe into chaos. Wars would ensue, casualties would add up, and we'd get even more Akuma."

"Is that so? And is there something special about the creation of Akuma that I should know?"

Tyki's lips thinned.

"What would make you think that?"

"Tell me."

"I'm afraid I can't," Tyki smiled as if he'd just heard a child's indulgent request. "Why don't you and I just have some fun tonight? I—"

"If that's all you're going to tell me, I'm leaving."

"Don't say that, sweet."

"I know you've got at least three Noah with you. It's risky for me being here. I'm leaving."

"Don't go…"

Rima yanked her hands out of Tyki's and slipped through the dancing couples. Emilia caught her eye as she headed for the door, but Rima signed for the French girl not to follow. Tyki was trailing behind her, finally catching up to her when Rima was at the gates of the exit.

"Let's sit down and talk," Tyki said.

"Useless," she snarled. "You told me nothing that I didn't already know, you bastard."

"I mean, I wasn't planning on telling you anything to begin with," Tyki admitted.

"Yeah, I figured that, but I thought it was worth a shot. Obviously not. Now get the hell away from me."

She could sense the presences of two other Noah approaching them and hurried her pace outside. Too late.

"So here she is," Road's childish voice said. Her purple hair suddenly appeared behind Tyki as she peered at Rima. "Hello, hello, Exorcist-san. How are you?"

"Fine," Rima said through gritted teeth.

The other Noah was a tall woman with a rather voluptuous body. Rima recognized her presence.

"You're the one that led the attack on Headquarters," she said through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I am," the female Noah said amiably. "I'm Lulubell. Hm…but I'm afraid I don't remember you…what's your name?"

"Adelaide Beaumont," Rima replied beatifically.

"French?"

"Yes."

"Lies," Tyki said, twirling his cane in his hand. "Definitely lies…for some reason, you don't look European."

"My bad," the Exorcist said, barely containing a snarl. "I'll be going now."

"Asian? Not African, for sure. Probably not South American either…though maybe…make-up does wonders, I hear. North American? Hm…Antarctican? _That_ would be interesting…"

"Why does my heritage matter?!"

"My dear, it's one step closer to me finding out your real name, and that's one step closer to me finding out all about you, and that's one step closer to me—"

"Killing her," Road said sweetly. "So, Exorcist-san, care to play for a while longer?"

"No thanks."

"We insist."

Rima let out a breath. This was going to be one hell of a night.

******************

Kanda's body hurt.

He sat wearily on the staircase outside of the almost-destroyed orphanage, Mugen resting against his shoulder. He was bleeding badly from the numerous wounds that he'd sustained from the Level Four. They'd almost lost…he ground his teeth. He'd have to train a bit more.

The idiot inspector was listening to their explanation of why exactly they were so bloody and why the kid was the Thief G. Kanda abstained from the conversation, his eyes wandering around their surroundings, keeping watch of any suspicious movement.

There was a fleeting figure passing from one side of an opposite alley to another. The Japanese Exorcist blinked, and there was nothing. He stiffened and unsheathed Mugen, knowing that something was amiss.

"What's up, Kanda?"

"Marie, listen around. Whose heartbeats are in the alley right in front of us?"

"Actually…" Marie concentrated. "This entire vicinity's uninhabited…except…! That's Rima—I mean, General Shuki!"

Kanda let Mugen slide back in its sheath. Never mind.

"And…she's being chased. Two Noah."

His sentence was barely completed when an explosion blast into the air, causing the opposite line of houses to crumble like dominoes. Kanda spotted a feminine figure leap out of the way. Blonde hair and a dress…she must've been in disguise again.

Emilia gasped behind him.

"Adelaide?!"

"What in the world has she done to your _dress_, Emilia?!" Galmar sputtered.

Allen stood up with some effort due to his profusely bleeding wounds.

"That's Rima, isn't it? We should go help."

"I suppose the Inspector wouldn't mind," Link said dryly.

"Wait," Kanda said tersely. "Just watch."

Two dark silhouettes burst out from the alley, stopping as Rima turned around to face them. She was a mess. Her dress was probably originally green and expensive-looking, but was ripped above her knee, revealing a black holster she was wearing on her thigh. The General was covered in ashes and dust, her blonde hair streaked with gray as her mismatched eyes glared furiously at the Noah.

Kanda recognized one of the Noah as Tyki Mikk, the one he had fought for a short period of time before the Earl had blown up Edo. The other was a short, spiky-haired girl who was licking a lollipop, unfazed by the explosion. She was unhurt, though Tyki seemed to have sustained a few wounds.

"You are amazing," Tyki said, not noticing the onlookers. "You hurt Lulubell so much that she had to withdraw, and you've kept up with our pace beautifully with a weapon that's obviously not yours. She deserves a round of applause, doesn't she, Road?"

"Just get it over with, Tyki," Road said lazily. "I'm tired."

"You're tired?!" Rima spat. "I haven't gotten more than three hours of sleep a week for the past two months, and you three freaks chased me all across town the _entire_ night, I daresay I have more rights to complaining about being _tired_ than you do, Noah."

"If you're so tired, just surrender," Road smiled.

"And let you guys torture me to death," scoffed Rima. She loaded Judgment and aimed. "No, thank you."

She fired the rounds expertly, but the two Noah dodged and immediately raced forward for a counterattack.

"Don't run, sweet," Tyki smirked.

"Not going to."

Road missed Rima as the Exorcist sped towards Tyki, disappearing just as she arrived in front of him and whipping around his back. She pointed the gun to his head and without a moment's hesitation, fired.

"See?" Kanda said grimly. "She doesn't need help."

Marie listened intently.

"No, I think she does," he finally said. "Kanda, are you in condition to fight?"

"What? I'm fine, but she's doing just fine by herself—"

The Noah landed on the ground, Rima landing only a few feet behind him, her weapon still out and ready. Her eyes narrowed as Tyki simply shook his head and turned to face her.

"That might've been enough for Lulu," Tyki grinned, "but I'm afraid it's not for me. You should know that by now, right? Your synchronization with that Innocence isn't high enough for you to do significant damage to me."

Rima was panting; the constant exertion of energy must've finally been taking a toll on her body, not to mention the state of insomnia and self-starvation she'd kept up the last few months.

"I can feel it," Tyki continued, a somewhat insane glint shimmering in his eyes. "Your aversion, your revulsion towards that gun in your hands. What did General Cross Marian do to you that made you hate him so, sweet? Where is he now? And why can you accommodate his Innocence?"

"Enough with the talk," Rima snapped.

"Fine, fine," Tyki said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Let's finish this."

He waved his hands, and black butterflies materialized out of them.

"You're rather problematic, seeing how you can touch me when I'm invoking the ability to let all things pass through me," Tyki remarked. "So I think long-range is best. Eat her, Tease."

Kanda instinctively leapt forward, taking Rima by the collar and jumping out of the way as Allen stepped in to destroy the Tease.

"Obviously," came Rima's voice, muffled against Kanda's chest, "if they haven't noticed you, the _smart_ idea would be to run away, you dumbass!"

"What, and let you get killed?" Kanda answered sarcastically. He was going to let her go as soon as they landed somewhere safe. "Get a grip on yourself."

"Allen!" Road cried with delight. "Allen-kun, how good to see you!"

"Hello, Road," Allen said, gripping Crown Clown tightly. "Hello, Tyki."

"Boy, how are you still alive?" Tyki sneered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "You Exorcists are like cockroaches, I'll give you that."

Kanda hopped onto the roof of one of the more stable houses and let Rima down. She immediately cocked Judgment again.

"Stop it," Kanda said coolly. "You're in bad shape. We'll take care of it."

"Shut it," said Rima. "You guys are no better. Good thing Allen's here; tell him to establish a portal to the Ark."

"…And what are you going to do?"

"I'll follow as soon as I finish staving them off."

Kanda sighed and left her, Mugen clinking against Tyki's cuff as he rushed towards him.

"Hey, bean sprout," the Japanese Exorcist called. "She says to make a portal to the Ark."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"But they can follow us."

"We'll hold them off."

He saw Rima frown as she heard him say 'we'll' but ignored it. Tyki pulled a face.

"Now, you don't think we're just going to let you get away, right?"

A bullet went pelting straight into his neck, distracting him long enough for Allen to form the portal and drag everyone, including the humans from the orphanage, inside. Road sprang forward, only to be stopped by Judgment's bullets. Rima was relentless with the gun.

"Kanda," Allen called, "you next!"

"I said I'd hold them off!"

"Well, I can't go because I'm holding the portal in place, smart one. Now go!"

"Hey, General," Kanda said, his words directed towards Rima, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

He noticed instantly that he'd made a mistake. Rima's eyes flashed angrily, swiveling immediately to find Tyki's face. The Noah was grinning maliciously.

"General," he mused. "_General_. Well, this is news…"

"News indeed," Road joined in. "The Earl will be pleased to hear this…"

Rima seemed to have decided to say nothing, instead skidding down the roof of the house and causing shingles to fall to the ground. She inched towards the two remaining Exorcists.

"Get to the gate, Kanda," she said coldly.

"You go first."

"Since when were you a gentleman? Just go."

"No."

"I will," Tyki offered.

"Go to hell."

"You've told me to go there a lot, sweet."

Tyki gave a beatific smile as he crossed his arms over his face, creating a swarm of butterflies to block the two Noah from view. Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen as the three of them backed each other, waiting for the onslaught.

The Noah headed for Rima first, both of them at the same time. She fended them off, her eyes focusing primarily on Tyki. They disappeared into the cloud again.

"Why don't you use your other Innocence?" Kanda hissed quietly in her ear.

"Shut up," she scowled.

"What?"

"Just shut up!"

She suddenly raised the golden gun and fired into the midst of butterflies.

"Come out, Tyki!" she called. "I know you're there."

"But of course I am, sweet," the smooth voice answered, its position undetermined. "The question is, do you know where?"

Rima gave a cruel smile. "Of course."

She pulled the trigger; it connected with a thud.

"Damn," Tyki's voice cursed.

"Come out."

There was a tense silence as they waited for a moment, each as still as a statue. Kanda felt Rima's shoulders contract as she prepared herself. It was an odd feeling, fighting side by side.

There was sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, and Kanda turned in its direction.

"Don't show your back, Kanda!" he heard Rima order.

Her words died against his ears as he felt something pass through him. He looked down, only to see Tyki's hand protruding from his chest.

"Cockroaches," Tyki's voice crooned. "I can squash you at anytime."

He heard Rima's gun cock.

"Too late, sweet."

And the dark hand pulled.

**Free Talk**

Hello again!

Sorry that this took a bit longer to upload. I did change the storyline around a bit from the real thing; hopefully you don't mind.

I started a One Piece fanfic because of a Writer's Block with this one. If you're a One Piece fan, please read it! I'd love to hear your thoughts about it.

Thanks for reading, and _please review!!!_

Love, -jenni-


	25. Tailing Nightmares

**Free Talk**:

It's just another one of those chapters that I think have a bigger impact if I don't say anything at the end. _Please review!!_ Love, -jenni-

**Chapter 24: Tailing Nightmares**

She didn't know how they managed to make it back, all three of them, Kanda barely alive. The moment she'd seen Tyki attack Kanda, she'd reacted, loading Judgment and aiming. Everything moved so quickly, yet so slowly at the same time. Her silver eye registered it all, but she was still late.

The bullet hit Tyki's arm, causing it to pull downward and retract a bit; he solidified his hand and grabbed a part of Kanda, which part, Rima didn't know. She seized the Japanese Exorcist around the neck and yanked him out of Tyki's reach, but it was too late, and she knew it.

Kanda, his senses dulled and his body weary from a skirmish Rima hadn't participated in, had no time to react. With no silver eye and tired reflexes, he barely registered what was going on other than the fact that Tyki had pierced him through. Only when everything had passed, only when he was a meter away from Tyki in Rima's arms and covered in blood did the wound seem to make an impact. She could hear him let out a bloodcurdling yell in pain, his hands tightening on her shoulders to the point where she wanted to scream herself, but she held her tongue in check, her mind whirling with a clarity that she wouldn't have expected. Allen pulled them through the portal, and with only a glimpse of Tyki's bloody face and twisted smile, they made it to safety.

Kanda could not support himself; blood was flowing freely over his uniform and Rima's battered dress, streaming down onto the ground in quantities that were surely life-threatening. She didn't know where he was wounded, what organ Tyki had pulled out. He was panting heavily, his hands holding on to Rima as he coughed out blood. Allen helped take Kanda by a shoulder and the three of them tottered to the next door, out of the terribly innocent whiteness of the Ark, and into the cacophony of noise that was the Order.

What happened next, Rima could not remember. She saw the Nurse, white-faced and worried, rushing over to her. Maybe it was because of Rima's disheveled look or the blood splattered all over her, Kanda's blood, that the Nurse addressed her first. She remembered thinking that the old woman was crazy, didn't know if she simply told her or screamed the fact that Kanda was dying, Kanda was barely alive, and that he needed their attention.

The three of them were half-dragged, half-carried to the infirmary. Someone managed to sit Rima down and tried to attend her wounds, but the General was barely hurt, and she brushed them off, her eyes never leaving Kanda, watching in horror as they removed his jacket and undershirt and revealed the gaping hole in his stomach. For a wild second, she saw herself, the night of the Level Four attack, with the wound she'd sustained. But his was so much worse; she could see his organs amidst the blood, like they'd cut him open for surgery, and it was so much worse, so horrible watching from a third person's point of view.

She sat there, still as a statue, by his bed as they treated him, though exactly how, she didn't know. Maybe surgery, maybe stitches. But what was there to stitch up with Tyki had just taken a chunk of his flesh out? Nevertheless, the nurse managed, somehow, and after a long, long, terrible time, she turned to Rima and said that he was still alive.

Still alive.

The words made it sound so close to death. And Rima knew very well what she would've done of Kanda had died.

The Nurse, seeing that Rima was still in a state of numbness and shock, ushered everyone out of the infirmary and closed the door behind them. Her lips moved, but Rima didn't hear. She assumed that the Nurse was telling her to take a shower, because the next thing she knew, Rima was thrown into the bathroom with a brush and a set of clothes.

One look at the mirror and Rima realized that she could barely recognize herself. Her entire front was covered in red, making the shocking reality of how much blood Kanda had shed seem so much worse, the dress was torn and ruined, her face was covered in either red or brown. She tore the wig off her head, the wig that had surprisingly remained in tact, and undressed. The water was scorching hot in a matter of minutes and Rima plunged herself under the showerhead, scrubbing soap on herself and shampoo in her hair. Five minutes, and she was done. She could not stand any more time alone.

The Nurse had given her another uniform, and Rima donned them as quickly as she could before stepping back into the infirmary. It was not uninhabited. Someone was sitting beside Kanda's bed, the Nurse blocking the figure from Rima's eyes. The Matron seemed to be scolding him or her.

"I asked that everyone leave," the Head Matron said severely. "This boy is in critical condition; he needs to be left alone."

"Right, I got that, but how come _she's_ here?!"

An accusatory hand jerked out past the Matron towards Rima. The nurse moved aside, revealing Tanya, her blue eyes flashing angrily at the General.

"Why the hell did you come back with him?!" the German girl demanded. "You guys weren't on the same mission, so how come you two are together?!"

The last person Rima wanted to see. If she wanted to see anyone at all.

Rima didn't answer, walking instead to Kanda's bedside. He was breathing irregularly, but he was breathing. His face seemed pale, much paler than normal, and his eyes were closed. Unconscious or sleeping? What if he went into a coma? Would he survive?

"Answer me!" Tanya's voice shrieked behind her.

Rima did not. She had no reason to. And just as Tanya opened her mouth to scream in that banshee-like voice of hers, the doors to the infirmary opened, and Komui, followed by the Generals and Bridget Fay, walked in.

"Allen's told us what happened," he said quickly, eyes glancing between the unconscious Kanda and Rima. "And since it was Tyki, we think Kanda will be all right."

"Think," Rima said dully, her voice hoarse. "You don't _know_."

"Be a bit more optimistic, Shuki Rima," Klaud said.

"That's very hard."

Komui waved aside Rima's pessimism and addressed her again.

"What were you doing in France?"

"Tailing the Noah."

"And it became a battle?"

"Yeah."

Her short, succinct responses seemed to agitate Komui, though he did not say so.

"And Kanda got injured…" It was a trailing thought, not a question.

"Because of me," Rima said finally.

"What?"

"Because of me," she repeated. "For one, if he had just listened to me and left, none of this would've happened. But ultimately, it happened because I put Cross's orders over his safety, hiding my identity over—"

"Rima, what in the world are you talking about?"

"I didn't use my Innocence!" she said loudly, frustration boiling over. "If I had actually _used_ Gin no Tsuki instead of Judgment, if I had considered Kanda and everyone else's safety over Cross's idiotic orders to hide myself from the Noah, we would've been fine! Judgment wasn't enough to hold of Tyki, but I knew I could take him on with my own Innocence, and I didn't use it! I—"

"Stop it," Kanda's voice said behind her.

She whirled around to see him struggling to sit up, finally managing to do so and leaning against the headboard heavily, his breathing labored.

"This whole guilt crap," he said, his onyx eyes flashing, "cut it out. No one blamed you."

Rima didn't answer. There was a tense silence.

"You should go rest," Kanda managed to say before he started coughing. Tanya rushed over to his side, but the Japanese Exorcist brushed her off, his eyes never leaving Rima's face.

"Go to sleep," he said harshly. "I'm fine."

His hand brushed hers gently, as if he were going to hold it but at the last moment changed his mind, and their fingers simply touched.

"You can sleep here," the Nurse said encouragingly. "Rest a bit. "

Tanya made a movement to protest, but the Nurse shot her a glare and she resisted.

"I'm all right," Rima said. "I'll just stay up a little longer."

"Go to sleep, Rima," said Kanda.

"I don't need to," she insisted. It was a lie; her eyes were closing by the second. "I'll stay here for a while."

"I don't _want you to stay_," Kanda said, anger creeping into his voice, quiet as it was.

An awkward silence. So much for her worry. Kanda's anger was understandable, after she'd pushed him away only less than twenty-four hours ago. For some reason, it reassured her that he was all right, depressing and degrading as his statement was.

Without another word, Rima strode past the Generals and left the infirmary. Her head hurt, and her entire body screamed of exhaustion. She'd pushed it to its limits, not sleeping decently for two months and parading all around Paris for the entire night before. It'd been the most exhausting, most pressuring night that she'd had in a very long time. Rima knew that she was very lucky to have been able to stave off the three Noah alone for that long.

She made her way up the stairs to her room, the room that she never used, the room that she didn't even want anymore. A voice called behind her. She kept going. She didn't want to see anyone right now, especially if it was Komui, Bridget Fay, the Generals, or, God forbid, Leverrier to demand a mission report. She wanted sleep for the first time in months, she wanted quiet.

A hand pulled her back by the shoulder, and Rima saw Lavi's anxious face and green eye peering down at her.

"I heard about it; are you all right?" he asked breathlessly. "You had me worried; I _told_ you not to go, that it was a trap, and thank God you're alive—you're an idiot, you know that? After all the warnings I gave you, you just—"

She was grateful for his concern, his endless scolding, his determination not to mention Kanda's name, not even inquiring how he was. She gave a brief smile, tired and weary, and collapsed in his arms and the security that it connoted. Relief washed over her, and she fell asleep in the hallway.

******************

"Thanks, Kanda," Komui said a moment after Rima left; they'd all been staring after her.

"For what?" he said gruffly, repositioning his body so that less stress was on his stomach.

The reassurances he'd told Rima were lies; he was _so not fine_. A _hole_ was in his stomach; he was less from "fine" than he'd ever been. Kanda, however, was never one to complain, and kept his face remarkably impassive as he stared at the Generals gathered around him.

"For making her go sleep," Komui said with an expression of relief. "I was so afraid she'd just fall apart on a mission one of these days; she hasn't been doing _anything_ but work."

"It wasn't for her," Kanda said shortly. "I don't want to see her face."

Another awkward silence. Kanda simply sighed and slumped down onto the pillows, tired.

"Are you all right, Kanda?" Komui questioned. "This wound is intensive; you'd best stay put for a while."

"Yeah, I know. Even with my regenerative abilities, I doubt I'll be running any missions for a couple of days."

"Weeks," the Supervisor corrected. "You're given leave."

"I better still get paid," he said wearily.

Komui noticed his fatigue and ushered the Generals out, much to Kanda's gratefulness. Only Tanya stayed, and the Exorcist frowned as he noticed that she was the last one in the room, making the situation incredibly uncomfortable. He'd been deliberately avoiding her for a while, since she'd cornered him in Rima's room, though sometimes it couldn't be helped, and he would barely escape her grasp, demanding that he date her. The girl was stubborn, annoying, and unbelievable.

"Go away," he said. "I'm tired."

"I'll stay with you," Tanya said somewhat tenderly, drawing up a chair and propping it by him.

Kanda tried to stifle a groan, but Tanya suddenly bumped into the bed, making it jerk and cause Kanda to actually groan from the abrupt pain in his abdominal area.

"Oops, sorry," she said sheepishly.

_Sorry_?! He was in _pain_, and he wanted to be left alone. Don't just say sorry, _leave_, damn it.

"Um…I know that you want to sleep," she said.

Well, that was a brilliant observation.

"But…I wanted to know…are you and Rima still…?"

She stopped her sentence midway, but it was enough for Kanda to deduce the rest.

"Obviously not," he said curtly.

"Oh, right," she said, relief spreading through her European features. "But, Kanda…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this, all right?" he said brusquely. "Let me sleep."

Tanya seemed to want to pursue the subject, but one look at his perspiring face and the effort it seemed to take for him to stay awake closed the matter, and she remained silent. He scoffed silently. Well at least she had enough sense to know when to stop.

He wanted to roll over to face the other way, but given his injury, he doubted he could do that. So he simply turned his face towards the wall, which caused his neck to start hurting.

"Don't mind me," Tanya said softly. He felt her hand slip into his. "You can just rest. I won't bother you."

Kanda wanted to pull away, to stop the physical connection, but his mind suddenly seemed to feeble to actually take his hand away, and without doing anything, he drifted off to a much-needed sleep.

******************

"Duke!" Road said in a singsong voice. She was in a good mood. "Guess what we found out?"

The plump Earl turned around to face the two incoming Noah with frown.

"This better be good, Road-chan," he said. "Lulu's hurt badly, and I want an Exorcist to take revenge on! So you found out her name?"

"No," Tyki admitted.

"Then why are you here, Tyki-pon~~?!"

Tyki winced as he felt the Duke's menacing aura rise with anger.

"Don't blame Tyki," Road said, hopping onto the Millennium Earl's lap. "We chased her all night and she didn't give up _anything_. Only when we found some of her friends did we find out some information."

"Did you kill her friends?"

"No," Tyki said.

"Tyki-pon, why are you _useless?!_ First Allen Walker, and now this obscure woman—"

"I might've killed one," Tyki interrupted. "I ripped out a part of his chest. Disgusting, really. I was planning just a clean take-out of heart, but the girl got in the way…he might be dead if I'm lucky."

"Might be isn't good enough, Tyki!!!"

"Relax, Duke," said Road consolingly, unwrapping another lollipop. "We figured that she's a General."

"A General?!" The Duke seemed to contemplate the news for a moment. "Hm. Well, this tells us a lot about the Order's current situation…and since _we_ didn't wipe out Cross-chan, I'm sure that the Order did…and the girl is his successor?"

The two Noah listening shrugged.

"She must be the one we met back in the old Ark," the Earl said finally. "The one that you fought, Tyki-pon."

"I fought her?" Tyki said in surprise, slumping into a cushioned chair. "Hm. That's probably why her presence seemed so familiar. Though how exactly that eye seemed nostalgic is beyond me…wasn't she wearing a mask?"

"Yes. So, I have some information as well. There's a family in Germany that that woman seems to have relations with. Tyki-pon, Road-chan, my dears, would you like to take up this mission?"

"Of course," Road replied for the both of them, her voice sugary with anticipation.

"Good children. So, Road-chan, what's she look like? We'd best be prepared to welcome this guest~!"

Road took out a sketchbook and began to describe her as Tyki looked out the window. Rain was pelting on the glass as the wind howled ferociously outside; Tyki himself was very comfortable sitting on the chintz chair next to the roaring fire.

She'd escaped again. He ground his teeth, his golden eyes gleaming as they reflected the orange flames. Ever since their first encounter, he'd become obsessed, had been haunted by that enigmatic figure whose face, even though he'd emblazoned it in his mind, didn't seem quite…right. The blonde hair, the tan skin…something about it seemed horribly superficial, and he was quite anxious to find out exactly what it was. And it wasn't just her appearance; something else was very appealing about her.

His hand tightened on the arm of his chair quite suddenly, causing it to snap in half. The conversing Earl and eldest Noah stopped their discussion to look up at the sound.

"Sorry," Tyki said. "Lost control."

Road was smirking.

"What is it, Road-chan?" the Earl questioned.

"I just like it when Tyki looks like that."

The Earl turned to face him, a grin spreading over his strange face.

"And when does Tyki look like that, Road-chan~~?"

Road's smirk broadened, her eyes studying the insane glint in Tyki's eyes, coupled with the twisted grin on his lips.

"When he really wants to kill someone."

******************

Lavi sat in his room, his nose buried in a book. Rima's still profile was a few feet away from him, laying on his bed, fast asleep. He glanced at her and shook his head. It'd been two days since she came back from France, and ever since she fell asleep, no one had bothered to wake her. He gave a wry grin. Served her right for running around like an unstoppable maniac for two months without an ounce of sleep…she was going to be thrown off schedule when she woke up.

"What are you grinning like a dolt for, boy?" an annoying voice said abruptly, jolting Lavi out of his thoughts.

The redheaded Bookman returned the scowl pasted on his grandfather's face.

"Is the girl still sleeping?" Bookman asked, sliding into a chair and picking up a book.

"Obviously."

"Lavi. Komui will be here in a few minutes."

"Why—"

The door burst open, and the Head Supervisor strode over and, without an invitation, sat down on the last empty seat.

"Komui," Lavi said in genuine surprise. He hadn't expected his grandpa's prediction to come true in so short of a time. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk, Bookmen," he said sternly, peering at both of them over his spectacles. "Bookman, I got your notice."

Lavi shot a glare at his elder before turning to Komui.

"What notice?"

"Your grandfather says that you two will be leaving the Order."

"What?!"

"I know that you two are not under contract to stay," Komui said quickly, "but I really wish you two will reconsider. We truly need your strength here, and—"

"Hold it, Komui," Lavi interrupted sharply. He turned to his grandfather. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I told you," Bookman answered simply, "that if you would not separate yourself from Shuki Rima, we would leave. Judging from your reaction, you did not think that I was serious. Obviously, I am. Very much so."

"So that's the reason," Komui said, upset. "Look, Lavi, please…because either way, you're going to be separated from her."

"What the hell, this is none of your business, old man!" Lavi shouted, his words directed solely to his grandfather.

"It's very much my business, Lavi," the old man said calmly. "You're my grandson, and my successor. I can't have you mingling too closely with humans."

"I'm nineteen," Lavi said furiously. "I should be able to make these decisions by myself! These emotions are natural, they spring up, uncontrolled, they're part of _growing up_, panda, and you can't expect me not to have a girlfriend my entire life—"

"Relationships are useless," Bookman said coldly. "The sole purpose of engaging in something remotely close to romance is to _reproduce_, not to keep onto some useless, futile feelings."

"They aren't useless, you idiot, they're—"

There was a groan behind them; Rima had finally awakened.

******************

"General," Bookman said respectfully as she sat up, her hair disheveled, "sorry to have woken you."

"No, that's fine," Rima said bluntly; she knew very well that he didn't want to have ever woken up. She was quite aware of what they were discussing.

"You feeling okay?" Lavi asked, walking over to her and putting a hand to her forehead. "Yeah, no fever or anything…so you weren't sick, just really, really sleepy."

"I'm fine," she said, her eyes staring at the two men at the table. "I must be cursed."

"What?"

"To have every relationship of mine screwed up and dictated by higher authorities," Rima said acerbically. "I must be cursed."

"You must understand our practices, General," Bookman said in a steely tone.

"Of course," she replied coolly. "Only I—"

The door burst in, and Finder came in with a telephone, breathless.

"Yes, yes," he was saying into the receiver, "I'm right in front of her, yes, I'm handing the phone over—"

He ran over to a bewildered Rima and handed her the receiver.

"An urgent call, General, I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but the lady insisted…"

Rima took phone in her hand and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said uncertainly.

She could hear a familiar voice, barely discernable because of the sobbing.

"R-Rima?" it stammered. "T-this is L-Luise…"

"Luise?" she said, startled. "What in the world is going on? Since when could you call the Order?"

"Rima," Luise said, crying hard, "please help us."

"What's going on?" Rima demanded, pressing the receiver closer to her ear.

"Tanya…Tanya, she—" There was a sudden intake of breath. A scream.

"Luise?" said Rima, alarmed now. "Luise, what the hell is happening—"

A smooth voice answered in place of the German woman, a voice that caused Rima's blood to curdle the moment she heard it.

"Sweet?" he said. "Sweet, that's you, right? Listen, I have the Tanya girl, and well, now I have the parents. Mind coming over to Germany to play? I'd love to see you again. And well, if you don't…you know what happens, right? So do come, sweet. I'm so anxious to see you."

He let out a deep chuckle and hung up, leaving Rima to listen only to the dull tones of a disconnected line reverberating in her ear.


	26. Fool's Folly

**Free Talk:**

You know, I should probably just start putting these things at the beginning of the chapter. Sorry that it's relatively shorter this time, but I'm going out of town (and thus away from my computer) for a few days and I wanted to upload a chapter before I left...but, as always, please read and enjoy! And of course, please review. :)

Love, -jenni-

* * *

**Chapter 25: Fool's Folly**

Rima said one sentence as she fled the room.

"Get me Allen."

She was running down the stairs at top speed, her head spinning. She could hear Lavi and Komui call after her, asking what the phone call was about, but she didn't have time to answer. She was an idiot. Of course the Noah would've traced her dealings back to the Steuern family; it was too obvious, and she, being the unprepared moron she was, had not done anything to protect them or to erase her tracks. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_, and the worst thing was, think as she might, she could not devise one fail-proof plan to get them out of the situation.

Rima was very capable of handling Tyki, especially if he was alone, and especially if there was no one else around. With Gin no Tsuki, it'd be very easy to take him on. However, Rima had always had a problem protecting people as she was fighting, and with _three_ people to protect while fighting most likely more than one Noah, she was going to have a very bad time. Part of her heart tugged for her just to let Tanya die after seeing her and Kanda together in the hospital room, but she knew better than that. Besides, she owed Luise, and despite her aversion for the girl, Rima was more pressured to get them all to safety than to deal with petty arguments with a girl who was ignorant of the dangers of the world. What in the world was she doing in Germany?! She would've thought that Tanya would stay by the injured Kanda, but then again, it'd been…two days since the skirmish in France, and Tanya might've fancied a visit to her doting parents.

Tsuki, who had been staying at Headquarters during her covert missions, buzzed by her ear as Rima made her way to the Ark's portal.

"Allen?" she called into it.

"This is Lenalee," a voice said stiffly.

"Where's Allen?"

"We're on a mission."

Damn. She shut off the connection without another word as she skidded through the whitewashed scenery in the Ark and into the door that said Germany. For once in her life, she could forgive Cross for being as foolhardy as he always was, because despite her efforts to remain clandestine, she'd been found, and in the process had jeopardized three people's lives. She'd messed up, messed up _badly_, and had no idea if she could possibly rectify the situation. Regardless of what she thought she could do, however, she'd have to save them, and by the looks of it, she'd have to do it alone.

******************

"Think she's coming?" Tyki asked as he inhaled the smoky scent of his cigar.

Road gave him an appraising look as she sat in front of the three hostages, playing with a stick of candy.

"Someone like _her_ would obviously come save these guys," she said, jamming a finger in their direction as she liked the lollipop in her other hand. "She seems like the type of person who would just blame this on herself and come to the rescue immediately. But you humans are bad, bad, bad…it's probably all your fault that she found out about the gatherings in the first place."

The brown-haired wife let out a whimper of pain; all their hands had been tied up above their heads, while Road's menacing lit candles hung ominously in front of them. They had been roughed up a bit as the two Noah had finally captured them, but other than that, they were unharmed.

"No sudden movements," the child-like Noah warned, wagging her forefinger, "or I'll rid you guys full of holes. Say, Tyki…it wouldn't hurt to kill of just one of them, right? I mean…as long as we have a hostage, it'll be fine."

"Road," Tyki said sympathetically, "I know how badly you want to kill people, but we should probably wait until the girl gets here. But…I suppose a bit of torture won't hurt."

"Wonderful," Road said happily. "So, let's start with a bit of information, okay?" A striped candle grew closer to the teenage girl, who looked close to tears. "I won't hurt you if you fess up nicely, okay? It'd be mean of me to hurt such a pretty girl…I'd honestly rather just dress you up and play doll, but given the situation…"

"Get a move on, Road."

"Fine, fine," she pouted. "See, I'm nice, aren't I, lady? Because if this guy here," she jabbed a finger at Tyki, who was watching the entrance intently, "were the one interrogating you, you guys would probably be dead now. He's radiating so much blood thirst that it's scary. But I can be very mean too, even if I don't want to, so answer my questions nicely, okay? For starters, what's the name of the General?"

"Shuki Rima," the teenager said automatically.

"Tanya!" the plump man scolded in a booming voice. "How could you just—!"

His sentence was cut off in a scream of pain as Road flicked one of her candles in his direction, piercing him in the shoulder. The wife let out a cry, and the teenager's eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"Shut up, old man," Road said coolly. "She's being very smart in telling me everything, you know. So, Tanya, was it? How—"

"No need to ask anymore, Road," Tyki said suddenly, straightening up and staring at the open entrance. "She's here."

A deathly silence fell over them as the entire group waited in anticipation. The lights were all doused, so Road's candles were the only source of illumination in the room, casting strange shadows on the walls and creating images that could easily trick the eye. Both Noah stood perfectly still, waiting.

"The entrance," Tyki said.

A second passed.

"No," Road said swiftly. "Not the entrance, she's—"

The uppermost window, barely two feet wide and connecting to the ceiling, shattered as the Exorcist came bursting in, sliding through the narrow gap perfectly. She did not waste a second, kicking off the wall before she even touched the ground, and whizzed by Road, taking the two nearest hostages in her arms. Road reacted before she got the third, sending her candles in the direction of the last hostage. The Exorcist rolled away, protecting the two humans as she did, and finally turned to face them, though the effect was diminished as she kneeled on the ground.

Tyki smiled as he analyzed the intruder. Black hair, pale skin that made her mismatched eyes look abnormally large…she had finally been unmasked.

"Don't move," Road cautioned, bringing her candles closer to the last hostage, Tanya. "Don't you dare move."

"Shuki Rima," Tyki said in a drawl, approaching her. "You're _Asian_…not that surprising though, I suppose. The two humans all right?"

They seemed fine enough; the two adults looked worriedly at Rima, who was panting heavily and clutching her chest.

"Ran all the way, eh?" Tyki mused. "Must've been far…and you're alone. Perfect."

"Let them go," she said, finally meeting Tyki's eyes. "What do you want?"

"You," Tyki said simply, kneeling in front of her and bringing up a hand to her cheek. "I can't describe exactly how much I want to kill you right now."

She gave a laugh that sounded more like a bark than a laugh, and in one split second, Tyki was sent blasting across the room. He heard Road call out to him in worry, but he simply waved one hand and sat up, licking the blood as it dripped from his forehead, completely unfazed.

"How many times have I told you that you've _got_ to stop using that gun? It's not yours! As if I didn't teach you well enough last time, when I almost pulled out that pretty boy's stomach…by the way, is he alive?"

The question was answered with a tirade of bullets; Tyki dodged them almost lazily.

"You know," he called, "I've always wondered if you had a boyfriend. Let me think…who are the male Exorcists in the Order? Well, there was Cross, which is a definite possibility since you have his Innocence, and then there's the pretty boy, and then there's Allen, and then that redheaded eye-patch guy, and ooh, some vampire creep that fought Jasdero…am I missing anyone? Probably am, I haven't met the whole batch…"

One of the bullets caught him in his shoulder during his monologue, causing him to pause momentarily and brace himself for an onslaught of them.

A high-pitched scream pierced the air and the bullets stopped coming. Road was frowning as she stood in front of the now-wounded Tanya; the Noah had stuck a candle in her arm.

"Please refrain from thinking that you can just cast bullets around as you like," she said disapprovingly. "Even if you have two of the hostages, remember that we have the upper hand."

"So," Tyki said congenially, plucking the metal casing out of his arm, "a few questions. What's your real Innocence?"

"You want to see it?" Rima said with a wry smirk.

"Please."

"Tyki," Road said in a warning tone. He waved his sibling's caution aside, his golden eyes watching Rima curiously.

There was a flash of silver, and Tyki and Road went slamming into the walls. There was the sound of rope snapping, and Tyki knew that the Exorcist had gotten the last hostage. He reacted as soon as his head stopped spinning, shooting Tease at the only exit, but they were gone.

"Go get them, Tyki!" Road shouted as she stood up and began to run towards the door herself.

Tyki followed, quite aware of the effect that the last blow had done. There was a long slash across his chest, bleeding profusely, and he was having trouble breathing. Damn that girl…he chanced a glance at Road. The normally innocent face was contorted in rage as she ignored the blood flying from her own torso; it seemed that she was infuriated by the fact that she'd let all her cards get snatched from right underneath her nose.

"Road, where'd they go?"

"I don't know," she said tersely.

Judging from her tone, Tyki knew very well that both of them were mutually feeling a desire to completely destroy the Exorcist once they found her. They ran through the dark hallways, where there were obvious signs that the Exorcist along with her three human friends had run through. Tyki gave a contorted grin and let loose his Tease. He was very anxious to kill.

******************

"I want to get you to the church right off of Sommer Strasse," Rima said as she helped Luise and Tanya run through the empty streets. Franz was behind them, puffing and huffing as he struggled to keep up. She let go of Tanya's arm and took Franz's instead, trying to push him to go faster. Two of them were wounded, but Rima was more worried about Franz, who had suffered a blow to his torso.

"We're in danger," she said, leading them to the church. "The best way is to get you through the Ark as soon as we can, and I'll have them seal it up immediately after you guys disappear."

"What about you?" Luise asked, almost tripping over her long skirt.

"I'll catch up later," Rima said curtly. "Tanya should know the way back after you guys get inside the Ark. Explain to Komui what happened. Take my Golem with you as verification."

"Why?"

"Because it's best that I have no distractions when I'm fighting them."

They arrived in front of the church, its doors swinging wide open after Rima had barged through earlier. She had told the priest to clear out of the way and was very glad to see that he had, leaving her party to enter unhindered. They ran to the room that had the entrance to the Ark. Rima felt a sudden rise in blood thirst behind her, and threw the family in front of her as she whirled around, Judgment cocked in hand.

"Found you," Tyki said, his Tease fluttering behind him.

"That was a really bad prank," Road said coldly. Rima couldn't tell whose killing intent was worse: Tyki's or Road's. The child seemed angrier than she'd ever seen.

"Get in the room," Rima mouthed to Tanya. "Take your parents and _leave_."

Tanya didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Luise by the arm and pulled the doors open; Franz lingered a bit behind.

"Don't think that we'll let you get away," snarled Road, and she fired her candles at them just as Tyki let his Tease fly. There was a bang, the sound of screaming, and a thud. Smoke, emitted from Road's candles, rose into the air as Rima, through stinging eyes, tried to see what exactly had happened. She'd managed to form Gin no Tsuki into a shield-like barrier but it had been last minute and half-formed.

Neither Exorcist nor Noah moved as they all attempted to analyze the situation.

"Mein Gott…" Tanya said, scarcely breathing as the smoke cleared up. She stared at the scene in horror, finally beginning to cry. "Mein Gott…"

Rima's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch as she followed Tanya's gaze. She had not made it in time. Her shield had protected Tanya, who was closest to her, well enough, but it seemed to have only covered half of Luise and none of Franz at all. Both of them were unconscious; the half of Luise that Rima had not been able to protect was a bloody mess. Franz was worse off, the scarlet shade having splattered over his mustached round face and silk suit. He seemed to be in critical condition.

Rima, with the surprising clarity of mind that she had not thought resided inside of her, grabbed the three Germans and threw them inside the room with the Ark. Tsuki, knowing its mistress's will, zoomed inside just as Rima shut the doors. She had no time for Tanya's sobs, for her questions, and no time to dwell on whether Luise and Hans were dead. The Exorcist bolted the doors behind her and readied herself for the start of another battle.

"The self-sacrificial one, eh?" Tyki said mockingly.

"No," she said, turning around to face him and Road as Gin no Tsuki morphed into its familiar claymore shape. It had been a while since she'd used it this way.

"I'm sorry, I was too busy paying attention to your sword," the male Noah said apologetically. "What did you say?"

"I said 'no.'" Anger was creeping into her chest.

"No? That you're not self-sacrificial, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Surely not. You could've just as easily escaped into the Ark with them, but you knew that we would catch up with you and perhaps follow you through, wreaking havoc and killing people left and right the moment we got into the Order. So you're stopping us yourself. How is that _not_ self-sacrificial?"

"If I were that _angelic_," she spat on the word, "I would've used my real Innocence long ago, worrying more about others instead of revealing my identity to you, not letting Kanda get hurt or Lavi get threatened—"

"See, sweet, now you're just throwing out random names that I'm not very familiar with," Tyki interrupted. "Care to give me faces to match those names?"

Rima shut her mouth, trying very hard to keep her head clear and level. It was difficult, as rage and hatred for the two Noah came coursing into her veins like poison; she wanted nothing more than to obliterate Tyki's little half-hearted grin into smithereens.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Road said, her tone much more serious than Rima had ever heard before. "We've let you escape more than once now. This'll be the last time."

******************

Kanda woke up abruptly to the hated sound of sobs. He opened his obsidian-colored eyes slowly, his senses dulled as a result of his intensive injury, as he studied his surroundings.

He'd been in a feverish state the last…forty-eight hours, he guessed, given the intervals of night and day that he'd woken up in, and his mind was a bit clearer since the last time he awoke. The room was dark save for the lamplight coming from the opposite side, leading to the conclusion that it was nighttime. His stomach still hurt, though the pain seemed to have dulled. He finally knew what it was like to have a hole blown through his stomach; what an enlightening experience.

He sat up groggily as he searched for the source of the crying. He didn't need to search far. Tanya was crying hard into a pillow as the Nurse sat by her, patting her arm consolingly. Kanda looked at the two beds next to Tanya's; one had a heavily bandaged woman on it, the other a man. Both of them seemed asleep.

"What happened?" he said hoarsely. The faces seemed somewhat familiar.

"We would like to ask the same thing," Komui's voice said from the doorway.

Komui walked in, followed by the lapdog Bridget Fay. The Head Supervisor pulled up a stool and sat down at the foot of Tanya's bed.

"Nurse, their conditions?"

"The mother is unconscious, maybe in a coma. The father…has passed on."

Tanya sobbed even harder at the Nurse's uneasy declaration. It finally clicked for Kanda: they were Tanya's parents, the ones that had sponsored him for that ridiculous ball a little over two months ago. He looked at the body of the father and felt a small twinge of remorse.

"Tanya, I know this is hard, but please tell us what happened," Komui said gently. "Who did this? Obviously, it wasn't Akuma, or both your parents would be dead…but we need to know."

"N-Noah," she stammered between fresh tears.

"Noah? But…how?"

"They were f-following m-me when I was w-walking h-home," she explained shakily. "T-then they took me and m-made me take them inside the m-manor, and my m-mother realized and c-called R-Rima…"

"So that's who it was…" Komui said quietly.

"What's going on?" Kanda demanded. "What about Rima?"

Even more tears leaked out of Tanya's eyes when he inquired about Rima.

"General Shuki has been asleep for the last two days," said Komui. "When she awoke a few hours ago, she received a call from an anonymous caller, and without explaining anything, she just…left. Tanya, where is Rima now?"

"She s-stayed behind," Tanya answered. "Told us to s-seal the gate…"

"We did!" Komui said, thunderstruck. "But…but this is ridiculous, how in the world is she going to get back to Headquarters from Germany if she doesn't have the Ark, and she has Noah on her tail…how many were there, Tanya?"

"T-two…one a tall, h-handsome man…the other, a female child…"

There was a crackling sound, and all eyes turned to the silver Golem that was lying patiently at the foot of Kanda's bed. He hadn't noticed it until it made noise.

Some more static, and finally, a connection.

"Komui?" Rima's grainy voice said.

"I'm here," Komui said, standing up and walking over to the Golem to make sure he heard every word. "Rima, where are you?"

"I'm being chased by two Noah: Tyki and Road," she said quickly and quietly. "I'm on the streets of Berlin now; we've somehow travelled here after a good half-hour of running. I…I honestly don't think I can beat them though…I'm injured."

"I'm sending help straight away, I'm going to reestablish a portal—"

"Don't. Komui, listen exactly to what I say. Get every Exorcist and return them to Headquarters. Completely halt missions until I return."

"What in the world for?"

"Do not send any backup for me. Do not try to find me. Do not try to help me."

"What are you doing?!"

"It's my fault that this family got caught into this. Are Luise and Franz all right?"

"…The mother is unconscious, and the father is dead."

There was a moment's silence on the other end.

"…I'm going for the brother," she said. "On no condition are you to send people to follow me. The Noah are very serious about killing me, and they know very well where to get their next hostage. I'm going to return to Headquarters as soon as I get Hans."

"This is foolhardy, ridiculous, completely unnecessary—"

"I've failed as a General," she snapped. "Cross would've never let innocent bystanders get involved; I messed this up badly, and I'm going to fix it. On _no condition_ are you going to get others involved too, Komui. Swear that you won't."

"You might die, Rima."

"Just swear."

"Supervisor," Bridget Fay spoke up, "this is ridiculous, send someone—"

"I swear," Komui said.

"Thanks…shit, I think they've found me again."

"Rima, don't get killed—"

"Komui, if I don't make it through this," the words came swiftly and surely, "tell Yuu I love him. Tell him everything."

The silver Golem shut its mouth, cutting off the connection, leaving Kanda to stare, dumbfounded, at the spherical thing that had just told him the news that he'd wanted to hear for so long.


	27. Sadistic Eyes

**Chapter 26: Sadistic Eyes**

A good while had passed since Rima had last contacted the Order. All Exorcists were recalled to Headquarters, just as she had requested, and no missions were issued until further notice. This, however, was all depending on the hope that Rima would come back alive. Given the circumstances, many thought that the chance was very slim.

Kanda had not recovered fully, something that irked him greatly. Despite the intensity of the wound, he had expected to have healed completely within a matter of days; the Nurse blamed his stress after Rima's call for agitating his nerves and once again undoing all the work that his body had been conducting to stop the wound. It had reopened, and the Japanese Exorcist was bedridden for the majority of the time.

Due to his bedridden state, Kanda had been unable to find Komui and demand an explanation for Rima's last words. The Head Supervisor was deliberately avoiding the hospital wing, and the Head Matron was not about to let Kanda leave to find an answer. The fact that he was holed up doing nothing and the mad desire to find out the truth drew him close to insanity.

Exorcists came by occasionally to visit him, Tanya, and Luise. Franz's body had been cremated a short while after his death, leaving his comatose wife and ever-crying daughter as Kanda's only permanent company. Lavi was the only one of the Exorcists who did not come to see them; his grandfather had said that the younger Bookman was "dealing with things."

Kanda was laying down on his bed, bored out of his mind, staring up at the white ceiling. There was no noise in the room save for some sort of rustling sound, which he assumed to be Tanya knitting or sewing torn uniforms. The door suddenly opened, and in walked Lavi, his red hair noticeable as always and his one visible eye colder than Kanda normally saw it.

Kanda sat up as Lavi simply glanced around the room.

"Something you need?" Kanda asked.

"Wanted to hear your theories and laugh about how dumb they were," Lavi answered shortly, ignoring Tanya's interested stare and drawing up a chair in front of Kanda.

"Theories?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Surely you've been devising up reasons why Rima broke up with you, right? I mean, seeing as you have had nothing better to do other the last…three weeks."

"…Not…really."

Lavi gave him a look of pure incredulity.

"Seriously?!"

"You make it sound as if you've got it all figured out."

"I've _had_ it all figured out, idiot."

"Oh, so are you going to tell me or are you just here to gloat?"

"The latter. I also came here with the intention of punching your face in."

"What?"

"Rima and I were supposed to be dating," Lavi said tersely. "Then all this crazy stuff happened, and she thinks that she's really close to dying, and all her emotions come tumbling out as a sort of last resort and it turns out that she still really loves you. And, uh, how am _I_ supposed to feel about that?!"

"…Bad."

"You're a genius," the redheaded Exorcist said coolly. "Listen, Kanda, to tell the truth, I knew I was playing with fire when I asked Rima out at first. I knew she was still in love with you, but I went for it anyway, seeing that there was no point in just staying aside. It almost worked, too. However…my gramps got in the way." He said the last sentence with a look of disgust. "And I've decided…that I'm going to break up with her once she gets back."

Kanda resisted the urge to say "if she gets back." He simply gave a curt nod.

"What happens after that is up to you," continued Lavi. "Whether or not you get back together…or if you're just going to be tricked by her lies again. It all depends on you. And your stupidity."

"Passing over my stupidity," Kanda growled, "what am I supposed…to do?"

"Figure it out yourself," Lavi replied coldly. "Find a way, _Yuu-chan_. And whatever you do…" he snuck a glance at Tanya and lowered his voice, "don't get involved with _her_."

Lavi stood up and stretched, tossing the chair aside.

"I'm going; the Bookman and I are leaving Headquarters for a couple of days."

Kanda looked at him, perplexed.

"I thought all Exorcists were supposed to remain here until Rima returned."

"My gramps…doesn't think she will," Lavi scowled. "But he's just an old fart who doesn't care about the world. We Bookmen are given special privileges, so the Order can't tie us to this place…besides, we'll be back in a few days." He walked towards the door and turned back to Kanda for a last word. "Remember, _use your head_."

With that, Lavi shut the door firmly behind him, leaving Kanda in a rather awkward situation with Tanya. The German girl was staring intensely at him.

"What?" he said finally, annoyed.

"Do you think Rima really went to go get Hans?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?"

"…It's been a long time, and she hasn't contacted the Order once. Don't…don't you think that she could've just abandoned the Black Order and left, or…that she's dead?"

"If she's dead, then your brother is sure as hell dead too. So I suggest you stop being a pessimist."

She paused for a moment, contemplating something.

"Are…are you really going to get back together with Rima?"

"…Why does it matter to you?"

She looked furious.

"How can you still not know?!" she demanded. "About my feelings—"

"I do already know," Kanda said impatiently. "But frankly, you don't seem to get that I don't really care. I've got a lot more stuff on my mind than your petty feelings—"

"Petty feelings?!" shrieked Tanya. "How could you _possibly_ say that?!"

"Stop yelling! You're making my head hurt."

"Screw your head! You're an idiot, a fool, inconsiderate, cruel—"

"Keep spewing out insults; I'm pretty used to them now."

"You—"

Whatever Tanya said after that, Kanda didn't really listen to. Tsuki had flown in through the open window, landing on Kanda's hands.

"What do you want?" he asked belligerently to the Golem as Tanya continued ranting.

The silver Golem opened his mouth wide and a projected image came out of its depths. He saw a disorganized and cluttered room that he recognized to be Komui's office. There were three inhabitants: Leverrier, Komui, and Rima.

It became very clear to Kanda what the image in front of him was about. It was the truth that he had been looking for…the reason behind the entire mess, the night that Cross Marian had disappeared. With a sigh, he laid back against his pillows and watched the images as they played before him like a record.

******************

It's scientifically proven that no matter how strong an individual is, it is impossible for her to run half way across the continent of Europe, hop a ship to England while being chased by two bloodthirsty Noah, find an obscure university for foreign students, and still have an easy time of it. Of course, it'd never been tested until Rima had actually tried, and she had never been this pressured, this exhausted, or this frustrated in her entire life.

It'd been three weeks since she'd last contacted the Order. Hitchhiking, running, and stowing away on a ship to England all accumulated to the top worst experiences that she'd ever gone through, much worse than her hellish training with Cross. She was very close to her limit, and she knew it.

Finding Hans had been a pain. Having thrown Tyki and Road temporarily off track, Rima had broken into the Steuern estate and shuffled through all the files, only to find that Hans was in _England_. Luckily enough, his university was only an hour's train ride to the official entrance of Headquarters.

Tyki and Road had been pursuing her relentlessly; Rima had originally thought that the childish Noah was scarier than her older sibling, but Tyki's blood thirst had seemed to have reached new heights since the Germany fiasco, leaving Rima more than disturbed. She had been constantly wounded in their fights, and due to her exhaustion, her regeneration was unbearably slow, leaving her to cope with the pain as she travelled.

Finally, after three weeks, she had found Hans, and the two of them were currently on a train back to Headquarters. For facilitation reasons, Rima had knocked out Hans and practically abducted him when he was changing classes; the boy was now sitting across from her in the booth, bound to wake up any moment.

Rima was quite close to falling asleep herself when Hans stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around, bewildered, eyes finally landing on Rima.

"Miss Rima!" he exclaimed. "What…what in the world is going on?" His English had gotten significantly better since she last saw him.

"Sorry that I knocked you out," she said curtly, "but it's for security reasons. I…I have some grave news for you."

Fear seized Hans's blue eyes as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Your…your father is dead," Rima said bluntly. "And your mother…your mother, last time I checked, which was three weeks ago, is unconscious. Tanya is all right, but…I'm sorry, Hans."

"How?" he breathed. His eyes were filling up with tears, though he seemed to be managing to hold them back.

"…It's my fault," said the Exorcist. "I've been keeping my identity a secret from the Noah, and they…traced me back to your family, and decided to use them as hostages for information. I…I should have at least left some protection for your family…it was all a misjudgment on my part…I'm sorry."

"Vater ist töt (Father is dead)?" he said, more to himself than to her. "Mein Gott…"

"I'm sorry," said Rima blandly. "But…we need to get you back to Headquarters with your sister and your mother. It's the safest place, and—"

"Are you all right?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You look…tired. How long has it been since you started travelling to England from Germany?"

"…Three weeks, about."

Hans reached over and took her blood-stained hands in his, gripping them tightly.

"Thank you for keeping the rest of my family safe," he said. "I'm sorry for the trouble and danger we've caused you."

"Trouble?" said Rima incredulously. "Hans, this is all my fault, I left your family completely unguarded, I—"

"Thank you for your help," he said sincerely. "I appreciate it."

Which left her speechless and unable to reply. Rima simply gave a brief smile and lowered her eyes, staring intently at her dirty hands. Hans seemed to have matured since the last time she saw him; she had been worried that he would blame her for his father's death…

Rima suddenly stiffened and looked up, her eyes scanning the compartment. It was empty; the stop to Headquarters was the last one that the train was making.

"Miss Rima?" Hans said quizzically. "Is something amiss?"

"They're here," she said through gritted teeth, standing up and shoving Hans towards the wall. "Hans, _stay put_."

"What's wrong?"

The door in front of her burst open, and Road glided in, eyes narrowed but lips parted in a smile as she licked the lollipop in her hand. Rima did not wait for introductions, raising Judgment and firing immediately at the girl. She dodged, eyes watching Rima's every movement; it suddenly struck Rima as strange that Tyki was not with Road. The Exorcist whirled around just in time for Tyki to approach her from behind and slam her by the neck into the wall, knocking Judgment out of her hand. The golden Innocence clanked against an opposite wall and slid away. Road skipped over the two of them and landed in front of a frightened Hans.

"Hello again," Tyki breathed in Rima's ear, his grip on her neck so strong that she had difficulty breathing. "Long time, no see."

"Three days," she spat.

"True. But you managed to find the boy in that time…" Tyki brought up his spare hand and touched Rima's dust-covered cheek lightly. "You look terrible, sweet. It must be a horrible sensation, being chased across the continent and having your time left chiseled away…I must say that you really can't get away now though. After all," he gestured behind him at Road, who had candles directed dangerously close to Hans's face, "we have a hostage."

"No sudden movements," Road said warningly.

"Course not," Tyki crooned. "Goodness, I've been waiting for this moment…"

He turned to Road slightly.

"Road, dear, give me some of your candles, would you?"

Road smirked as a few of her striped candles drifted over to Tyki and Rima; Tyki brought his hands down to Rima's and pinned them up above her head.

"I want to have a little fun," he said, smiling, his liquid gold eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"I'll leave her to you," said Road, hopping down from the table and dragging Hans with her by the collar. "Make it fast, Tyki…and Exorcist-san, be sure not to try and attack with that silver Innocence of yours. I'll know when you do, and I don't think you'll want to see the last of the Steuerns riddled with holes…"

Rima was breathing rapidly as she watched Hans and Road disappear from the compartment; she must have made a movement to follow, because Tyki pushed her forcefully back and slid a hand up her neck, forcing her to look at his golden eyes.

"You're more interested in him than me?" he asked with mock hurt. "Sweet, I'm much better looking…"

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath over her lips. Tyki leaned in closer; for a wild moment, she thought that he was about to kiss her; the next thing she knew was incredible pain in her hands. Tyki leaned back as he listened to her scream, chuckling all the while.

"Road's candles hurt, don't they?" he said tenderly, as if to a crying child. "Which is why I asked to use her weapons instead of my Tease…the Tease might not work on you, but I wanted to inflict some initial pain…"

"You sadistic _bastard_," she said harshly, trying to ignore the fact that she now had two gaping holes in her hand. "You _freak_, you _madman_—"

He cut her off by pushing his hand over her mouth; when she made the movement to bite it, he brought his palm under her chin and forced it up, pressing her jaw tightly closed. She could see nothing but the red-brown ceiling of the compartment amidst the dark shadows of Tyki's fingers. The Noah was murmuring something, and Rima could feel the candles pierce her arms, the blood drenching her uniform; Tyki loosened his hold just as the candles connected, allowing Rima to cry out in pain. Knowing that he was taking pleasure in hearing her pain infuriated her, but it was difficult _not_ to scream when her arms were pierced through, when the pain was so unbearable. She tried to kick him in his vulnerable area, but Tyki lazily anticipated her movement and slammed one leg between hers, locking their movement.

"Very useless, sweet."

Tyki stopped the process of torturing her for a moment, letting her head drop to her chin as she stared at the ground, panting. Her arms were shrieking in agony; she doubted very much if she could possibly use them in their current state.

"Well, now I have two free hands," Tyki said cheerfully, "seeing as Road's candles have taken care of your arms…and I don't think you can summon your Innocence that way, right? Now…"

He began unfastening the collar buttons of her jacket, his smooth hands gliding over her skin seductively.

"Some people find it…unsettling to torture women," he breathed as he continued to unbutton her jacket. "It's too standard…you know, fool around with her for a while, if you know what I mean, do some other crazy stuff, and just kill her. Women are 'delicate' and torturing them leaves…a bad taste in most people's mouths…including mine, honestly. But I'm just following protocol…"

"Protocol?!" she sputtered, disbelieving. "You follow _protocol_ for this kind of thing?! You're _disgusting_—"

"You know," Tyki said lightly, "most women, when they're about to get raped and killed don't worsen their situation by insulting their torturer. But you were always so very interesting…why don't you think about exactly what I could do to you? Break a leg…see if I can extract a few organs, if my hand will pass through your body…perhaps crucify you backward like I did that old General…you don't understand, sweet, just exactly how much I'm looking forward to this…" His voice trailed off as he finished unbuttoning her jacket. He paused for a moment. "Should I just take it off? I guess it doesn't really matter…whatever, I'll just rip it off."

Tyki reached into his pocket and withdrew a small pocketknife; he brought it up to her arms and, not bothering to be gentle, tore the sleeves of her jacket in two, making it possible for him to rip the black tattered uniform off her torso without putting her hands through it. Rima winced as he tugged her arms forward. He took the jacket in his hands, surveying it, cast it aside with disgust and returned his attention to Rima.

"Now, just your blouse," he said with revolting eagerness.

He slid his hands around her neck, his gold eyes shimmering as they watched for a reaction.

"You're scared, sweet," he said softly.

Damn straight; she had never been more scared in her life. Her legs were shaking violently; only when Tyki brought a hand up to her lips did she realize that her teeth were actually chattering. Here she was, in the most desperate and impossible situation in the world, about to be tortured to death by a sadistic freak who had been lusting to kill her for weeks, and she had absolutely no way out. Tyki smiled rather gently as he studied her frightened expression, then turned his attention to her neck.

"You've got a tattoo on the back of your neck, eh?" he remarked, pulling her head forward so he could see it better. "That's an erotic place to put it…and what's this?"

Tyki fingered the thin gold chain in his hands, looking at the lock dangling from it.

"Pretty," he said, almost yawning. "Well then, to business, shall we?"

Tyki did not indolently individually unfasten the buttons on her blouse like he did on her jacket; impatient, perhaps, and with his gold eyes widened in insane pleasure, the Noah snapped open her blouse easily and began to feast his hands.

It was a repulsing sensation to have the hands of her worst and most hated enemy gliding over her bare skin as he pleased. Her breath came short as one of his hands suddenly left her waist and slipped under her skirt, caressing her inner thigh softly. He seemed to know all the places that made her cringe or shudder and stroked them incessantly, reveling in amount of fun it gave him as he watched her reactions. More than once she could not help but cry out, and every time after she did, Tyki's smirk grew more pronounced and he became more intrusive.

Rima found herself trying to avoid Tyki's gleaming eyes as best as she could, for she knew that the moment she met them, she would lose control; she was the closest to crying since that night with Kanda so long ago, but this was a different reason to cry; a sense of desperation seized her, a sense of fear as she _knew_ that nothing but impending death came from those probing hands or that grinning face. Tyki seemed to know that she was close to breaking, for his guard dropped a bit and he relaxed the pressure on her legs slightly. Rima seized the chance and abruptly moved her leg up, only for it to be stopped and for a fist to punch her stomach—hard. Her mind whirled with dizziness for a moment and she coughed; a trickle of blood slid down the corner of her lips.

Tyki seemed to be strangely intrigued with the incarnadine substance. He stopped his activities for a moment and simply stared at it, leaning forward and brushing it with his tongue. His lips continued up her chin and towards her mouth, and again, Rima had the wild notion that he was about to kiss her. But she knew better than that, and her eyes searched for the next source of pain; sure enough, candles hit her shoulders, brutally drawing blood and leading to another yell of pain.

"Lovely," Tyki murmured when she stopped screaming. Her eyes were fixated on his left shoulder; she did not want to see the gleam in his eyes, that look of infinite triumph as he grinned cruelly…

"You've been avoiding my eyes for some time, sweet," he said, his voice dangerously close to her ear. "Why is that?"

She chose not to answer.

"Oh, well…"

He buried his face by her neck; Rima could feel his tongue, damp and smooth, dance over her skin. His hands busied themselves again, and Rima resisted the urge to throw up. Even though it seemed like a wonderful idea to retch over Tyki, she thought that it would not help her bide the little time she had left…she winced as Tyki pulled her suddenly forward, causing her body to move through the candles. He was too absorbed with her neck and shoulders. After a few minutes, Tyki made an exasperated noise and, without looking up, said,

"This necklace is getting in the way…"

He made a sudden movement to break it off by tugging it, almost choking Rima. Her mind worked quickly, and she abruptly realized her only lifeline. Cross had said never to transform in front of the Noah unless it was a life-or-death situation, but if this wasn't a life-or-death situation, she didn't know what was. Tyki was still pulling the chain, and all Rima could think desperately was _break it off_.

The words processed through her mind and the golden chain snapped in half. The lock clattered onto the floor. She could feel her body surge with renewed energy, and her wounds were closing with every passing second; Road's candles fell to the floor as Rima brought her arms down, those arms that were now blades…her mind went blank, and she struck out. The image of Tyki's sadistic eyes was emblazoned on her mind.

******************

Kanda now knew everything that had happened. Every last bit. And he was pissed.

Exactly _why_ it had not occurred to him that this was the reason, and a very obvious reason it was, was beyond him. Everything pieced together: why Lavi knew, the whole "deal" thing that everyone had been talking about, and what he had not bothered to find out…and the fact that he had not been able to see through her act, unable to catch her lies…

And it aggravated him that Rima thought that he was in need of _protection_. Since when?! He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself…especially from the Order's higher-ups. But then again, she was the reason he had survived Tyki's attack, so there wasn't much to say about her being able to protect him…

Komui walked in later in the evening. It had been a while since Kanda had seen him face-to-face; he had heard that the Head Supervisor dropped in at odd hours in order to dodge Kanda's questions. Kanda opened his mouth furiously at the sight of him, but Komui beat him to it.

"Leverrier's here."

Kanda closed his mouth, thinking that he had not heard correctly, then opened it again.

"What?"

"Leverrier will be here in an hour," Komui clarified. "He wants to see you."

"…Why?"

"Obviously it's about Rima," he answered impatiently. "She's been missing for three weeks now; the Generals are gathering to discuss about her…and you're invited to attend the meeting."

"What's up with this sudden special treatment?" asked Kanda, suspicion clouding in his eyes.

"It was my suggestion…and General Klaud's…we decided that since you were…closest to Rima, maybe it'd be best for you to hear Central's judgment and—"

"What the hell are you deciding?!"

"Even if Rima returns…it can't be denied that she's gone way out of hand. Central wants to punish her."

Kanda felt a weight drop in his stomach.

"How?" he said hoarsely.

"I don't know…but don't worry, we're going to try out best to help the situation. I just wanted you to be there…so you could find out the truth."

The Japanese Exorcist decided against voicing that he already knew it, and simply nodded. Komui looked relieved that he did not argue any further or demand for answers immediately, and tossed a set of clothes at him.

"Your uniform hasn't been repaired yet," Komui explained in response to Kanda's bemused look. "I thought you should at least make yourself presentable."

Kanda shuffled through the clothes, making a face of distaste as he lifted up a suit similar to the one he wore to the ridiculous ball in Germany and a deep red tie.

"Seriously?" he said, revolted.

"Physical appearances are important, Kanda. Go take a shower and get ready; someone will be here to take you there in an hour."

Tanya had been staring determinedly at the wall throughout the entire conversation; ever since her ranting had stopped, she'd kept a stony silence maintained in the room. Komui left, and Tanya did not bother to acknowledge the fact that she had heard the dialogue.

Kanda sighed and headed to the bathroom, tossing the clothes he was supposed to change into aside and heading for the showers. The water was warm within a few minutes. Kanda showered leisurely, not anxious to return to a room with a Germany girl who was glaring daggers at the wall, taking his time scrubbing soap on himself and, for once, using shampoo. His hair was naturally silky and tangle-free; he found shampoo to be stupidly feminine and a hassle to use every time. Nevertheless, this was a special occasion, and, like Komui said, physical appearances might be important…though Kanda could care less about how he looked in front of Leverrier.

He turned off the shower and dried himself while scrutinizing the clothes. The suit looked fashionable and expensive, making him frown all the more. He donned the clothes with a grimace and tried winding the tie around his neck, only to find that he didn't really know how to tie one. After a good five minutes of frustration, he decided to swallow his pride and ask Tanya. She _had_ to know, seeing as she grew up in a high-class society…

Kanda opened the door and reentered the hospital room.

"Hey," he said gruffly.

Tanya barely glanced his way.

"Tanya," Kanda said with a roll of his eyes. _Women_.

"Calling me by my name helps," she sniffed, turning to him. Her blue eyes grew very round as she examined his appearance. "Oh…that looks wonderful."

What a mood swing.

"Care to help me tie this?" he asked, waving the tie in his hand.

She stood up rather eagerly and rushed over, taking the tie from him.

"Lean down a bit," she said. "You're too tall; I can't wind it around your neck."

Kanda obliged, and within seconds, Tanya tied the tie correctly.

"Thanks," he said stiffly, trying to straighten up. Tanya held him down by the tie and brushed her lips over his.

The door clanged open and Kanda attempted to stand straight and see who it was, expecting it to be the guy that Komui had sent. Instead, two blood-covered figures, their clothes tattered and torn, stumbled in the room. Kanda could barely recognize them until one of them looked up.

A silver eye. Rima had returned.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

So Tyki's sadistic and slightly masochistic as well, I would imagine. He's just a creeper. A very handsome creeper. But a creeper none the less. And Tanya's an idiot.

I know I've got to stop it with the cliffhangers...they've been going on for ages. But I promise that the next one won't be...unless I get some random inspiration and it suddenly happens. Which it probably won't.

Things will be moving a teensy weensy bit slower since school is starting soon and dgm is returning from hiatus, which means that I'll have to wait until the plot starts rolling again so I can start following it...I've typed this up since she went on hiatus, so these chapters have almost all detracted from the plot line, and I'm running dry on ideas.

I've got a favor to ask. Honestly, I am very clueless about abbreviations. For example, I had to Google OOC and AU because I had no idea what they were the first time I saw them. That's really how sad it was. I've gotten a little bit better, but if you could kindly leave a review telling me a few more, that would be greatly appreciated.

Or, you could just leave a review, telling me what you think about this chapter. Reviews make me really happy, so please please please review!

Love, -jenni-


	28. Reconciliation

**Chapter 27: Reconciliation**

The room was ornate and comfortable, showing signs of wealth. Cyril Camelot sure had made himself comfortable with his wealthy position in the human world. Road sat in a chair much too large for her size as she watched the plump Millennium Earl study Tyki's still figure. Her black eyes reflected the dancing flames beside her; she was frowning, her brow furrowed in anger.

"Earl, is Tyki all right?"

The Earl did not answer her question immediately.

"Road, are you injured as well?"

Road lifted up her arm, which was bleeding profusely onto the rich carpet. At the Earl's beckoning, she walked over to him and let him examine the wound.

"Very pure Innocence damage…" he said, sighing as he bandaged it up. "This is…somewhat out of my calculations."

"Is Tyki alive?" Road asked, staring at Tyki's unmoving chest. Tyki's torso had already been marred by Allen's Crown Clown, whose exorcism had led to a cross-shaped scar on Tyki's body. Now, very clearly against over his heart was new scars, thin crescent scars evidently made from crossed blades.

"…Barely. He is very close to death."

"He still is?"

"I must say…that there is a chance, when he wakes up, no, _if_ he wakes up, that he will lose his Noah abilities. You are very lucky, Road, to have gotten away without being hurt as badly as he was."

"If it weren't for my ability to make a door to another dimension, she would've killed the both of us easily. I told him to make it quick," Road said, almost snarling. "Told him not to play around so much…we had her, after so much work, we _had_ her. She was as good as dead, and then Tyki just screwed it all up…"

"Road-chan, don't blame him. I think that if it were you, you would have played around even longer."

A thin smile appeared on her lips.

"That's true," she admitted. "But still…" She let out a low growl. "That Exorcist bitch…I'll never let her get away with this."

The Duke Millennium nodded.

"From now on, Shuki Rima is your priority. Based on what I've found out from Tyki and your wounds, Shuki Rima cannot possibly use that stage of Innocence synchronization very often. I'm guessing that it is one of those intense Parasite types that wears away the user's life-force…"

"And Cross Marian somehow hid her from our sight for so long. Impressive," Road said, though her tone obvious differed from her compliment.

"Very much so. Road-chan, you must be very careful when you deal with her."

"I know."

"Tread cautiously. And don't play around with your food before you eat it, Road. You must kill her the moment you get the chance."

"That takes the fun out of killing these pesky Exorcists," said the girl, scowling, "but I guess I don't have much of a choice in this…"

"No, not really. This is the ultimate case of 'kill or be killed,' Road-chan. And I don't want you to end up like Tyki-pon."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"There are two ways you could approach this situation. You could drive her to the brink of desperation, like you did last time, and force her to activate her Critical stage so her life-force is depleted, and wait for the Innocence to consume her…"

"That takes too long," Road said, shooting down the Earl's first proposal. "And it's too risky. What if she killed me before I could get her to use up all her life force? That's foolhardy."

"I thought so as well," the Earl sighed. "So plan B. The same as the last time. Find out her weaknesses."

"But I thought you said that she didn't have any more outside connections to human families."

"Ah, very true, Road-chan, but does that mean she doesn't have any _inside_ connections?"

A malevolent smirk appeared on Road's face.

"Very much so, Duke…very much so."

Road stood up, her light feet almost dancing on the floor.

"Where are you going, Road-chan?"

"Out for a walk. Mind if I borrow Lero?"

"Sure…but you seem to be in a rather good mood, considering how Tyki is now incapacitated."

"I'm positive Tyki will be fine, Noah and all…" Road gave a childish giggle. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun screwing with that Exorcist's head…"

"Find out your information first, Road-chan."

"Yes, yes."

She shut the door and danced a little outside the door. She was going to have fun. So much fun. Revenge was oh-so-sweet.

******************

It was hard to tell who was supporting who. Rima thought that she and Hans were both equally close to the brink of death, to the point of no return. She knew that Hans was miraculously conscious, for he was the one that had pulled her out of her Critical form. The two of them had somehow made it back to Headquarters and straight to the infirmary, dripping blood but somehow unseen by others. Her head spun, her entire body ached; she was very close to collapsing.

The infirmary was suddenly thrown into chaos. Tanya gave a shriek upon seeing her brother, hunched over and bloodied, and rushed to him, taking him off of Rima's shoulder. The Nurse burst in from her office as Finders gathered in the room. Perhaps it was because the Nurse saw Hans first that she did not notice Rima, but for whatever reason, she was grateful. Rima headed immediately out the door, brushing unnoticed by the growing number of people in the room. She staggered as quickly as she could to her room; she needed to be alone immediately. She could hear the familiar cries and screams resounding in her head again, the images practically flashing in front of her, the tortures and eventual deaths of Kate Brolly, Fanny Lulu, Oliver Viranc, Ottomar Dach, Celestine Duclay, Ernst Conan, Sim Paul…those names that went on like a never-ending list, of those who had passed their wills onto her, their burdens…those burdens that she didn't want to bear, those burdens that she never wanted to bear. Her entire body was shivering, from physical weariness, from mental exhaustion, from the fear of those golden eyes boring into her mind…she wanted to get away.

Rima arrived at her room and slammed the door behind her, heading straight to the bathroom. She could not hold the sickness back any longer and kneeled over the toilet, vomiting blood. A quick rinse of her mouth, and she went into the shower and turned the knob. Her legs gave way as the water came crashing over her head, the hot temperature soothing to her throbbing temples, though it did not alleviate the strain. It was all she could do to not faint right there; she knew that there were people waiting for answers, but she did not want to see them. Not now. Not when she was so vulnerable. Not when she could see the deaths of so many in front of her. Not when Tyki's eyes were still watching her.

Her eyelids slid closed, her head leaned unconsciously back on the wall as her hands loosened their grip on the two things that had fallen on the train floor. Judgment, and wound around it, the golden chain. She heard the necklace clatter on the floor but did not make a movement to retrieve it. It could go to hell. Everything Cross gave her could go to hell. Putting her in this kind of situation…no way out, no orders left…nothing but a freaking gun and necklace, nothing that could help her…but she was simply blaming him, blaming him for her faults…for endangering the Steuerns…her consciousness was quickly slipping away…

She heard something from her room bang and snapped her eyes open. Her heart began to accelerate at a frightening speed, her breaths grew short as her eyes frenzied. The door to the shower inevitably opened, and she saw Tyki, clad in black, complete with his top hat and his devilish smirk, his eyes gleaming with lust and sadistic desire…she brought the gun up immediately as the hinges creaked, cocking it as her lips grew into a snarl.

But it was not him. Not Tyki Mikk.

Kanda stood at the doorway, staring at the point of her gun.

******************

It had been hard getting out of the infirmary. Tanya's scream had caused a huge commotion as Finder after Finder filed in to find out what was wrong. It was like no one had even seen Rima, who had disappeared immediately afterward. By the time Kanda had gotten out of the infirmary, she was gone, though she had left a rather unsubtle trail of blood behind. He had followed it, and had arrived at her room, banging open the door and going to their joint bathroom. He could feel the familiar nausea in his stomach, and immediately knew the Rima had gone Critical again…

The first thing he saw was the tip of Judgment, loaded and pointing directly at his chest. Rima's eyes were crazed and frightened; the arm holding out the gun was shaking violently. It seemed to take her a while to register that it was him, but when her eyes snapped back with recognition, an incredulous look passed over her face and she turned away from him, throwing the golden gun as hard as she could as the opposite wall. The impact cracked the tiles significantly before the gun clinked onto the floor. Rima brought a hand up to her face, her breaths coming in shudders, as she closed her eyes and seemed to try and calm herself down.

Words failed him. Any demands for answers died before they even reached his throat. His eyes instead trailed over her figure…she was showing much more skin than he deemed comfortable, her buttons snapped open and her uniform jacket nowhere to be seen, the sleeves of her blouse were ripped in the same way that her boots were…her skirt was torn oddly…something terrible had happened, but he could not bring himself to ask what exactly had passed. Should he leave? It was not the appropriate time to bombard her with questions…and as he was no longer "dating" her, staying seemed out of the question…especially if she had possibly seen him and Tanya kiss earlier…

He made a movement to leave, causing her to look at him, her face showing clear fright.

"Please stay," she said shakily.

Kanda paused. He truly had no idea what he was supposed to do. She sensed his hesitation and her fright suddenly melted off her expression as her gaze returned to the wall opposite from her.

"Never mind," she said, her voice more controlled. "Sorry. You can leave."

He walked briskly over to her, ignoring the fact that the water was drenching his expensive suit. Kanda knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice a bit rough.

"Nothing…"

"Don't you dare say that," he snapped, anger trumping his worry. He took her by the shoulders and shook her for an answer; she winced at his touch and immediately pushed him away.

Kanda caught a glimpse of something under her tainted shirt as she moved her hands towards him. He effortlessly pushed her arms out of the way and slipped a hand under her collar, pulling it slightly and revealing…

He heard a sharp intake of breath, realizing only moments later that it was himself.

"There's a hole in your shoulder," he said hoarsely.

He looked up at her when she did not answer, and immediately moved his hands to her other shoulder, pulling aside the collar and revealing a wound symmetric to the one on her right. They were healing very slowly, though it seemed that enough time had passed for the blood loss to trickle down.

"Where else?" he demanded. "Where…"

Kanda caught sight of her hands and pulled them in front of him, fingers shaking as they touched the wound gently. It was a mostly-healed circle of red, the skin still raw as the regenerative process went on…why he had not noticed them before, he had no idea…

"It was the child Noah, right?" he said. "These are marks from her candles…Rima, what the hell happened?"

She looked very close to fainting. Kanda brought a hand up to her cheek, only for her to slap it away instantly.

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice imbued with hatred.

He was taken back with the intensity of dislike in her voice, and retracted his hand. Rima was breathing heavily again, as if the simple exertion had exhausted her completely.

"One would think…" she said softly, her eyes fluttering shut, "that someone like me wouldn't be scared of dying…I've had so much time to prepare myself…I know that I will very soon…die…and yet, today…" she let out a shaky breath, "I don't think I've been so scared before in my life…of death…"

Neither of them spoke as her voice died away. Kanda was beginning to feel the familiar urges of wanting to hold her, but resisted. After what seemed like an eternity, Rima struggled to stand up slowly, leaning against the wall all the while.

"I'm going to sleep," she said.

It seemed that she was incapable of really any sort of physical exertion; the basic movement caused her to stagger and fall. Kanda caught her swiftly. She looked up at him, and it suddenly became very clear how close their faces were.

He did not bother to think about his actions or their consequences. All he knew was the mad desire crawling up in him to kiss her, and he leaned over, pushing her against the slippery wall and gliding his lips over hers. It had been a long time since he'd kissed her, since he'd felt the familiar sensation of losing himself in nothing but her persona. The hot water from the showerhead continued sliding down their faces as Kanda did nothing but kiss her over and over again, his hands slipping under her blouse and pulling it off her shoulders, letting it hang loosely at her elbows. Her entire body shuddered violently at the action; Kanda held her tightly in a bone-crushing embrace, encaging her and refusing to let her get away. His lips met hers constantly, over and over, and he took the instinctive measure of slipping his tongue in her mouth as she gasped for air, exploring its depths and welcoming the memorable warmth and sweetness.

His hands slithered over her body, touching her in a way that he wouldn't have dared to before. But the success of having her in his arms after so long emboldened him, and he did not stop his instincts. Her skin was still as smooth as he remembered, save for her wounded shoulders and arms. He was gentle in handling her, but it seemed like she was having more trouble than normal breathing. A growing worry appeared in his mind. She was so close to collapsing; perhaps this really wasn't the best time…

With much effort, Kanda separated his lips from hers, trying not to look in her eyes as he brought her towards the door.

"C'mon," he said, "you should go to sleep—"

Rima pulled him violently back by his tie, almost choking him, and slammed her mouth on his. It took a few seconds to recover from his initial shock at her change in demeanor; within that time, her hands tore the black blazer off his shoulders and tossed it on the ground. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his undershirt and in frustration, she simply yanked his shirt open, letting the buttons clank to the ground as her hands explored his chest. Her passion was uncontrolled and frenzied, on a much higher level of intensity that it had been almost three months before. He pushed her against the wall again, trying to calm her movements down, but to no avail. She tugged the rest of his shirt out from under his belt, sliding her hands over his muscled body and satisfying herself.

He broke off their kiss.

"Maybe this isn't really the time—"

Rima pulled him back towards her by his tie and kissed him again, her lips sliding down his chin and neck as she ignored him. She seemed to have lost all control of herself, all reason or restraint. And if she had, well, he might as well.

He slammed her upright and met her lips again, slipping his tongue in and relishing the taste of her mouth. Her tongue brushed by his and he relented, letting her enter his mouth and have her way. His hands, however, won the battle against hers, and he pushed her thin wrists together above her head, no longer thinking about her wounds, as his free hand slipped up her waist, up her torso, lightly and seductively. She let out a small moan among their kisses, and her cry broke down the last of his defenses; his touch grew rougher and he knew very well that he wanted every bit of her.

He broke off the kiss again.

"Bed," he said huskily, turning off the shower knob.

She gave a small nod, her eyes glazed over as if she was not really paying attention, and began to kiss him again; he pushed her towards the door, slamming her somewhat unceremoniously against the walls as they made their way to his room, their bodies soaking wet, their lips never parting. They arrived at the side of his bed at a pace much slower than it should have been; he threw her on the mattress and climbed over her, his legs pressed on either side of her hips. Rima reached up, her arm garlanding his neck, and brought him down to her. She unwound the knot of the damp silk tie and pulled it off, then slipped her hands up his chest. Kanda's wet hair was dripping water onto the pillows and mattress, making the atmosphere in the room suddenly very cold; he laid on top of her, causing her to shiver at his body temperature. He began to nuzzle her neck, kissing along her collarbones, and slowly, the two of them began to heat up at the constant contact. He bit the skin at the side of her neck very suddenly, causing her to arch her back instantly. Kanda's hand crawled up her spine and slid down the bone, his fingers spread apart as they covered all the area they could. His lips moved lower down her torso; he could feel her pounding heartbeat under the thin layer of skin. Rima wrapped her arms around Kanda's neck, her hands running through his long hair as she licked his ear; she jerked spontaneously when Kanda slid a hand up her leg, caressing the sensitive area. They were completely immersed in their activities, and barely heard the loud knocking on the door.

"Kanda Yuu!" Leverrier's voice roared. "Get out of here this instant!"

"Ignore him," breathed Kanda, busying himself by Rima's neck. She let out a soft moan as he bit her neck, obviously not paying attention to the noise outside.

"I know you're in there, Shuki Rima!" the voice continued to yell. "Three weeks of no contact, and having the Head Officer restrict missions; you've gone too far! And why the hell are you with Kanda; you know the deal!"

The mention of the deal perked Kanda's anger and surprisingly cleared his head, and he looked up from his business towards the door, about to open his mouth and shout at the idiot Inspector. Rima, however, brought her hand up to his cheek and tugged his attention back to her.

"Ignore him," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Of course, the prospect of a shirtless Rima easily trumped the prospect of a furious Leverrier, and Kanda returned his attention to her. Her lips moved slowly down his chest, pausing at the remnants of the wound he'd sustained from Tyki. It had not healed completely, and he let out a groan as she licked it.

Leverrier continued to pound relentlessly on the door.

"If you don't open up this minute, I swear I'll break this door down! Inspector Link!"

Kanda gave an inward sigh. Rima did not look like she wanted to stop soon, but judging from her behavior during the last few minutes, (or was it hours?), she was not in her most right state of mind, and Kanda himself knew very well what would happen if he were caught in this kind of situation…

"Rima," he said.

She was busying herself with his abs.

"Rima," he repeated, taking her gently by the shoulders and sitting her up straight.

Her eyes seemed misted over, and she ignored his warning tone and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met, and Kanda half-heartedly pushed her away.

"Rima, snap out of it," he said a bit coldly.

Her mismatched eyes cleared of their haziness and she seemed to finally take into consideration the situation. She winced as Leverrier's angry voice came tumbling through the wall.

"I probably need some clothes," she mumbled, a pink flush covering her cheeks.

Kanda shook his head, smirking, and went to his closet, tossing her a shirt much too large for her. She slipped it over her head and stood up, the shirt so big that it covered what remained of her skirt. She paused for a moment, thinking.

"I think I'll deal with him tomorrow," she said, heading for the bathroom door.

Kanda stretched out his arm and leaned against the opposite side of the entrance, blocking her way.

"I'd like some answers as well," he whispered, bring his face closer to hers. "Or are you going to deal with me tomorrow too?"

The flush on her cheeks deepened as his lips brushed over hers.

"Did Komui not…" she let out a small cry as he slipped his hand between her legs again. "Did Komui not tell you everything?"

"He didn't," Kanda said softly, stroking her thigh and causing her to shudder. "But your Golem did."

His spare hand slid under her shirt and up her chest. She bit her lower lip, as if she did not want to cry out again.

"What I wanted to know," he said, lips by her ear, "was why you thought I needed your protection."

"Just…because," she replied, her voice a whisper. She moaned, hands clutching his shoulders desperately as his touch grew rougher. Her cries subsided as he retrieved both hands from under her clothes and pushed her against the wall.

"I don't need your protection, Rima," Kanda said in a steely tone, his eyes boring into hers. "Judging from what just happened, I'd have to say that you're the vulnerable one here."

Her eyes flashed in defiance.

"Vulnerable?" she hissed. "Right, you looked really _invulnerable_ when you were out there kissing Tanya—"

"Damn. So you did see that."

"Of course I did! So how many times have you guys done that since I left, seeing as you guys were probably all alone in that hospital room for—"

"You should probably get back into your room."

Before she had a chance to retort, Kanda let go of her and guided her to her dormitories.

"Go to sleep," he said.

"But—"

"What, you need help undressing or something?"

The words fell out of his mouth before he could help himself. Rima stared at him incredulously.

"_What_ did you just say?!"

"That was not me talking," Kanda said hastily, turning away towards the door. "I have no idea why I just said that."

He was already halfway through the bathroom when he heard Rima's shaky laughter, a sound that seemed so remote and yet so familiar at the same time. Judging from the way she was laughing, he doubted that she had laughed wholeheartedly for a while. He shook his head, his mind in a whirl as he pondered the statement he had just said, that statement lined with _perversion_, something that definitely didn't exist in his system…

"Go to sleep," he called, shutting the door behind him.

Leverrier, surprisingly enough, was still yelling. Kanda had to admit that the man had impressive stamina when it came to raging about…

He opened the door to see Howard Link in front of him, his hand full of knives, ready to break open the doorknob. Leverrier stopped shouting and simply stared at Kanda's appearance. The Japanese youth supposed it was a bit rude, appearing in front of the Inspector without a shirt on and with his hair dripping wet, but then again, manners had never been his forte, especially when it came to Leverrier.

"Something you need?" Kanda asked bluntly. "'Cause if not, it's damn rude to be yelling at the top of your lungs outside of someone's room in the middle of the night."

"H-how _dare _you!" Leverrier sputtered. "I specifically asked for this door to be opened fifteen minutes ago! And you dare say that I'm being rude?!"

"Listen here, Leverrier,' Kanda said icily, his onyx eyes flashing. "Rima is currently sleeping, so I'll take the liberty of handling you for her."

"No, this is strictly between me and her—"

Kanda took a step towards Leverrier, causing Link to react and step in between. With a flash, Kanda whipped his leg out and sent Link crashing down the stairs.

"Good, now that leaves just the two of us," he said coolly.

He grabbed Leverrier by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I found out all about your little deal with her the night Marian disappeared," said Kanda harshly. "I'll have you know that I'm not exactly _pleased_ with it."

"That was her decision to make," said Leverrier defensively.

"You didn't give her a choice," the Japanese Exorcist snapped. "Let me tell you something,

Leverrier. If you try to threaten her again with me, it's not going to work."

"What makes you think that?" Leverrier sneered, a cold glint appearing in his eyes.

"Because the next time you try, the Black Order will be short two Exorcists," Kanda smirked cruelly. "And judging from our understaffed circumstances, I don't think you'd want that to happen, right?"

"You…you _dare_ try to run away?!" the toothbrush-mustache man roared.

"Of course," he answered, dropping the Inspector on the ground and heading back to his room.

"Kanda Yuu!" he shouted, spit flying out of his mouth. "You should know that Exorcists belong to the Pope, and that _you_, of all people, having been created by us, truly belong—"

"I don't belong to anywhere or anyone," Kanda said coldly. "Don't think that I won't leave if you threaten us again. I've warned you already, Leverrier. Best not try your luck too soon."

With a final vindictive smirk, Kanda shut the door to his room, letting the locks click in place in front of the dumbfounded Inspector.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Hello, hello, hello! The end of another chapter, and _finally_, after many many chapters, Rima and Kanda make up. I know that it's been a long time. But believe me, I'm very very happy to have them back together. After all, Kanda really is the best. :)

I didn't want their reunion to be a conversational one, with a lot of demands for explanations and such. Instead, I wanted to depict it as a sort of...magnetic attraction, if that makes any sense. Their reconciliation became something that neither of them could control, and well, just happened. Hopefully you liked it. I'm wondering if I made Kanda a bit too OOC in this chapter...honestly, it is very very hard to keep him in character when it comes to romance. -.-;; I mean, seriously...it's Kanda. If he ever kissed anyone in the manga, I think I'd just about explode. (from anger.) xD

Tell me what you think! Please please please review! If you Story-Alert or Favorite, review anyway! It's not too hard! :)

Thanks for reading, and until next time!

-jenni-


	29. Ideas

**Chapter 28: Ideas**

Rima woke up exhausted. It took a while for her to remember where she was and to have the events of the night before flash through her head.

Her entire body was stiff. She looked down at her arms and shoulders; the wounds on her hands were pretty much finished closing up. Though her shoulders were not completely healed, at least they didn't have holes in them anymore, making it much easier for her to function.

Rima slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Kanda's presence wasn't anywhere near; it was already noon, and he had most likely gone to lunch. For some reason, she was relieved not to see him. Her emotions seemed strangely out of sorts, and she did not know what she would've done if she saw him now.

Rima showered quickly and, wrapping herself in a towel, walked in front of the mirror. The first thing she noticed were strange dark marks against her neck. She leaned closer, realizing that they were from the tattoo on the back of her neck; now that her life force had been utilized again, the pattern had grown, wrapping around the front. She shook her head and dressed, her outfit consisting of a black turtleneck and black skirt with wool legwarmers. Her uniform, needless to say, was in ruins; but then again, she doubted very much that she would be going on missions anytime soon.

Judgment was laying in the shower, in the same place that she had left it—thrown it—the night before. Pausing slightly, she picked it up and cradled it in one hand while fastening the locket around her neck with the other. It seemed that she had been able to avoid the worst of the repercussions from going Critical…making out with Kanda seemed to have prevented it. She simply shook her head as her thoughts, true as they were. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, adjusting her necklace, she stopped and stared, her eyes flickering slightly as she looked at her face for the first time that morning.

Her left eye was green. Not light, bright green, but a deep shade, the type that resulted when blue mixed with emerald…she needed to go see Hevlaska to check how much time she had left…

A pair of golden eyes were behind her in the reflection. Rima blinked, shuddering, and they disappeared. Frightened, she left the bathroom hurriedly, her hand gripping Judgment tightly, as she set off to Hevlaska.

******************

"I'm glad to see that no one's here," Rima's voice echoed in the atrium.

Hevlaska turned to see the female general enter the room.

"I heard…that you returned last night," Hevlaska said. "…What happened?"

Rima stepped into the ghostly aura that Hevlaska emitted, bringing her face into better view. Hevlaska let out a breath.

"I see…your eye…has changed…you went over the limit again."

"Circumstances called for it," Rima replied. "I've come to ask how much time I have left."

Hevlaska reached forward with her ephemeral arms and touched Rima's face, sensing the presence of the Innocence beating with her blood. Most of it, however, was condensed into her right arm.

"Your arm," said Hevlaska.

Rima lifted her right hand up, letting Hevlaska probe at the tattoo.

"…Forty-three percent…I believe…though it seems that you were in Critical form for a longer time than the last. Why did it not use more of your life force?"

"I only activated two limbs this time…I was conscious through the entire thing, and for some reason…I was able to control which limbs awakened. My arms to get rid of the Noah, then, while returning my arms to their original form, wings to fly back to Headquarters…but…forty-three percent. That's not a long time left."

"…No. It's not. What will you do?"

"…Keep on going. I don't have much of a choice."

"…Do you still…see the visions?"

"…It was strange, last night. I didn't faint, for one. And…later, events occurred that kept me…occupied. So I didn't see them when I was…busy. It made things a bit more…bearable."

"That's the only reason? You were…busy?"

"Yes."

The finality in Rima's tone prevented Hevlaska from asking further.

"I want to return this to you," Rima said after a silence. Hevlaska leaned closer to see what she was talking about.

Cross Marian's Innocence…well, what _was_ his Innocence. Rima gave it to Hevlaska's many hands.

"…Why would you give this up? I thought…you knew that Cross left it to you to protect you."

"This is the major reason why this entire fiasco happened. I relied on it too much…and it ended up causing the Noah to chase after me, trying to find out why exactly I had it…I'm better off with my own Innocence."

"Your life will wear away."

"…I don't think it will as long as I don't go Critical."

Rima closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I didn't accommodate Judgment well," she said. "It was like trying to synchronize five years ago…when something in me always rejected the Innocence…but it wasn't just the Innocence. I was rejecting Cross."

"…You think…that because he left it behind…he is dead."

"…It seems that way to me. It makes no sense otherwise."

"And that upsets you."

"Somewhat. Out of pure curiosity…what was my highest synchronization rate with Judgment?"

Hevlaska did not reply immediately, her hands probing at the golden Innocence.

"Fifty."

Rima gave a faint smirk.

"That was expected."

The doors to the foyer suddenly burst open; Rima whipped around immediately, Gin no Tsuki in its claymore form already materialized in her hand. It was Leverrier, escorted by a dozen guards.

"Put away your Innocence, Shuki Rima. We are not here to fight."

"Then why did you bring twelve guards?"

"To escort you to the Generals' meeting."

"…I wasn't aware that there was one."

"Come along."

Rima seemed to be reluctant to follow him; only when Hevlaska whispered "Go" did she finally begin to move. The doors closed behind her, and Hevlaska was left alone in the darkness.

******************

Kanda was eating alone in the cafeteria. He had not bothered to wake Rima up in the morning, knowing that she was probably sleeping like the dead. He also had no idea how to face her after saying such an embarrassing statement the night before. So he left her alone.

Allen approached him, a questioning expression on his face. Kanda swallowed his mouthful of rice before addressing him first.

"What do you want, bean sprout?"

"It's _Allen_, for the umpteenth time. I heard Rima's back."

"She was sleeping, last time I checked."

There was a silence as a huge grin appeared on Allen's face.

"And what exactly are you smiling about?" Kanda asked, annoyed.

"It's true…you _are_ back together with her!"

"What made you think that?" said Kanda acidly.

"Because if you weren't, you would've replied my first question with 'Why the hell would I know?!' or something of the sort. So you guys made up?"

"Not really—"

"You're _joking_, you definitely made up—"

"Would you shut up?!"

"Ha! Man, wait 'til I tell _Lavi_, he's going to be pissed."

"Who's going to be pissed?"

Lavi sauntered up to them, smiling all the while.

"Oh!" Allen suddenly looked awkward. Obviously, he had not been expecting Lavi to seriously show up. "You're back from your outdoor excursion already?"

"Didn't take too long," Lavi said with a shrug. "So, what would I be pissed about?"

"Er…"

"Rima returned," Kanda said, looking at the Bookman straight in the eye.

"So I heard," Lavi said evenly, though his smile was still in place. "So! What happened?"

"What d'you mean, what happened?" Allen said with a mischievous grin, shooting a meaningful glance at Kanda.

Lavi rolled his green eyes. "What did the higher-ups say about it, for one?"

"You mean my punishment?" Rima's voice said behind Lavi, her black hair barely discernable from Kanda's vision.

Lavi whirled around, a genuine smile appearing on his face. He whipped Rima off her feet in a bone-crushing hug; Rima's face showed surprise.

"Thank God you're safe," Lavi laughed. "Man, you had me really worried!"

Kanda's Mugen was unsheathed and at Lavi's neck the moment he stopped talking. Lavi looked at him, not letting go of Rima, his face growing serious.

"Let her down," Kanda said icily.

"Ha, so you followed my advice."

"Let me down, Lavi," Rima said tiredly. "People are staring."

Startled with her lack of reaction, Lavi set her on her feet. She slipped down on the bench across from Kanda; Allen and Lavi sat down beside her. Kanda studied her face, his eyes lingering on her left eye.

"It's changed color," he noted, frowning.

"Yes, it has…" she said softly.

Something about her was not…quite…right.

"What happened, Rima? With the Noah?" Lavi inquired.

"Let's skip over that," she said, "and go to what happened with Leverrier."

Kanda's grip tightened on Mugen's sheath. Hadn't he told the old man to lay off?

"I was called to a meeting when I woke up," she said serenely, leaning over and taking Kanda's cup of green tea. "Leverrier and the others believed that I…went over the line with this whole thing. And they're right, for once. Leverrier was all for…putting me on trial, but Komui managed to convince him other wise." She took a sip of tea. "I've been demoted from General status."

"You what?!" Allen exclaimed, knocking over the rest of Kanda's lunch.

"Calm down, Allen. It's not a big deal. I'm rather relieved, actually."

"But…you could only, well, sneak around if you were a General," Lavi said.

Rima shrugged.

"I've already wiped out every Akuma gathering that I could…and I'm out of leads. So sneaking around is no longer necessary. Besides, the Order now knows everything that I did for the last three months…so for now, I've been restricted from missions—again on Komui's orders—so I can 'rest.' It seems I got off easy…"

There was an uneasy silence as Rima finished speaking. There was something odd about the way she was talking, barely smiling and completely aloof, that made Kanda convinced that something was wrong. Before he could ask, however, Lavi cleared his throat, and everyone turned their attention to him.

"So you're okay," he said brightly. He continued after Rima gave a small nod. "Can I…have a word with you? We need to talk."

Rima set down her empty cup, standing up beside him.

"I suppose we do."

Kanda made a movement to stand up with them, but Lavi gave him a cold look.

"I need to talk to her _alone_, idiot."

Kanda snarled, but Lavi simply waved it off and guided Rima out of the cafeteria. Allen turned to Kanda, perplexed. The Japanese Exorcist gave an indifferent shrug and cleaned up the mess of his lunch, anxious to eavesdrop.

******************

"Lavi," Rima began the moment they were alone.

"Hang on, let me talk first."

He dug his hand in the pocket of his jacket, apparently searching for something.

"Hm. I think I have it…yeah, here it is."

He withdrew a small white box, handing it over to her.

"Go on," he said encouragingly. "Open it up!"

Rima gave him a bemused look and took the top off, revealing a set of small silver studded earrings. Her confusion remained visible on her features.

"Birthday present," Lavi explained. "I went out with Gramps and saw them in a store. Thought they'd suit you." When she simply stared dumbly at them, he said, "Your birthday _is_ New Year's Eve, right?"

Her mouth formed a little "O" of realization, and she nodded.

"You forgot," Lavi said accusingly.

"…I was busy."

He gave an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his messy red hair.

"Thank you," she said simply. "But…"

"It's from me. As a friend," he said firmly.

She looked at him, surprised at his last sentence.

"I knew you were going to get back together with Kanda anyway," he said. "I just thought…dating you would be worth a shot."

"Lavi…"

"Hang on, let me finish, all right? So, that aside, Gramps wouldn't let me date you anyway," he said with a scowl. "So I can't, because he threatened that we'd leave…and I didn't want to leave quite yet. So…"

"Lavi, I—"

"_Wait,_ would you? Let me do this." He drew in a breath and straightened up, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Rima, I liked you a lot, but I see that this relationship just isn't going to work for us. I don't think I can be happy with you…I'm sorry. We need to break up."

Incredulity appeared on her features.

"You're dumping me?"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't need to put it so crudely," Lavi said sympathetically. "Please don't cry—I know you don't want to, but it really is necessary."

"_You're_ dumping _me_."

"Yes."

She gave an incredulous smile and shook her head.

"Here I was, thinking how I would tell you all this…and _you're_ dumping _me._"

"Hey, I've got to think about my reputation, 'kay? Guy like me can't be dumped."

"Sure, sure," she said with a shrug, though her eyes showed appreciation. "Thanks, Lavi."

"No problem. You be nice to Yuu, all right?"

"…Yeah, I will."

"Good, because I have something for him too."

He simply shook his head, grinning, when she arched an eyebrow for clarification.

"Nah, I'll tell you later. Why don't you go see the Steuerns for a moment? Check up on Hans. I heard Luise woke up!"

"Really? That's excellent. But yes…I was planning on going to visit them. Though I know Tanya won't be anxious to see me…" she said, any trace of her smile replaced with gravity. "I'll see you around, Lavi. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

He waited in the silence, watching as Rima's figure retreated down the hall and disappeared as she turned around the corner. He spoke up once he confirmed that she was gone.

"How long are you goin' to eavesdrop for, Yuu-chan?" he called.

Kanda emerged from behind a pillar, scowling.

"Don't call me by my first name."

"What, you're not going to thank me?"

"What the hell for? That was your choice."

Lavi heaved a sigh. "You need to learn how to be a bit more appreciative."

"Keep dreaming. So what did you want to give me?"

"This," Lavi said brightly, handing Kanda a folded piece of paper.

The Japanese Exorcist took it and unfolded it. His dark eyes scanned the first line, and his face immediately darkened.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Date plans," replied Lavi happily. "This is a drawn-out plan of you and Rima's date on her birthday! I was originally planning it for me, but oh well. You should take her out."

"Hell. No."

"Girls like to be pampered, Yuu. It lets them know that they're loved."

"_She_ doesn't like going out on dates. And I sure as hell don't either."

"Nah, I'm sure Rima wouldn't mind spending some alone time with ya. I mean, if you're not going to take her, I will. I've got the schedule memorized by heart."

"Like she'd go with you," Kanda scoffed.

"You sure about that?" Lavi challenged, a glint in his visible green eye. "You really think she wouldn't go with me if I asked? I could appeal to her guilt, y'know."

Lavi patted Kanda on the shoulder as he made his way to leave.

"Consider it, Yuu," he said cheerfully. "You might have fun."

With that, he left the scowling teen in the hallway.

******************

The moment Rima entered the room, Tanya stood up furiously and began to accost her.

"To think you have the _nerve_ to even show up here! After almost killing all of us! What the hell do you want?!"

"Tanya!" Hans cried, visibly agitated with his sister's attitude. "How could you say that?!"

"Indeed," Luise said quietly, half her face heavily bandaged. "Sit down, Tochter."

"Mutter—!"

"Sit down, Tanya," Luise said a tad coldly before turning to the Exorcist. "Rima, it's good to see you. Please, sit down."

Rima sat down by Luise and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"We were prepared, my husband and I," Luise said softly. "It was risky, dealing with the Order. We knew it would happen. I just hope he rests in peace. It's not your fault, dear. Thank you for bring Hans to safety at such a great expense."

"No, it was necessary. I'm glad to see that you've woken up though. Are you feeling all right?"

"It'll get better," Luise said, smiling.

"Hans, are you all right? Thanks for half-carrying me back here…"

"It was mutual," the German boy grinned. "I think both of us were close to death…but I'm fine!" He waved his bandaged hands around. "These will heal in no time."

"I'm sorry…Road, the child Noah, is a sadist. Well…they all are, actually."

"Are…are you all right as well, Miss Rima? That male Noah…he…" Hans's voice faltered as he struggled to place his words delicately.

"I'm fine," Rima said, eyes closing. "Tyki…didn't do much."

"No, he did…I saw…through the window."

Rima pursed her lips. "It's all right. If it's not too much trouble…don't tell Kanda."

"Don't tell me what?"

Rima twisted in her seat to see the Japanese male enter the room, his eyes blazing with anger. She felt a weight drop in her stomach. He had been listening.

******************

He strode to her side quickly and gripped her shoulder tightly.

"I thought it was Road who tortured you. Those were her candle marks, weren't they?"

"She…yes, they were…"

"Then why did this German guy just say 'he'?"

"His tongue slipped…it was actually Road."

"She's lying," Hans said sharply.

"I figured as much," Kanda said coolly. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Kanda."

"Excuse us," Kanda said, dragging Rima forcefully out of her seat. "Hope you guys get well."

He carried her out of the room, shutting the infirmary door behind him, and made his way up the stairs to his room.

"Let me down, Kanda."

"Shut up. You're hiding something. You've been acting strangely all day; what happened?"

They arrived at his room. He opened the door and slammed it shut, letting Rima down and pressing her against it.

"What did that bastard do to you?"

"Listen, it was just a bunch of shitty torture, all right?" she said, aggravated, as her language turned for the worse. "I don't want to talk about this, Kanda."

"He…that _bastard_. That's why your clothes were in such a sorry state when you came back…he…"

Unwilling to say his thoughts, Kanda simply leaned down and glided his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Over and over, their lips met; he could feel Rima's body relax in his hold.

"Did he…do it?" Kanda asked, only spending enough time to say the question before his lips touched hers again.

He felt her lips slide in a different direction under his, and he knew that she was shaking her head. Immediately relieved, he grew more fervent in their contact, his fingers slipping under her turtleneck.

"Did he touch you?" he asked again.

A few seconds passed as Rima simply focused on kissing him back, and then…a nod. Kanda's relief dissipated instantly; he dragged her to his bed and flung her on the sheets, climbing over her, his ponytail dangling over his shoulder.

"Where?" he demanded harshly.

"It's not a big deal, Kanda."

He grabbed her arms and slammed them on either side of her, his onyx eyes flashing in fury.

"_Where_?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," she said quietly. "I really don't want to explain…"

Kanda sighed and let go of her arms, dropping his body down beside her. Rima stared determinedly up at the ceiling.

"My bad," he said, draping an arm over her waist and pulling her closer.

"It's fine."

A pause.

"I'll kill him."

"…I think I might have already, honestly."

"Damn."

Another pause.

"I keep seeing his eyes everywhere," she said sullenly. "Whenever I look in the mirror…those crazed eyes…that disgusting smile…it made me feel…off."

"Is that why you were acting so strangely today?"

"Sort of. But being back here…also didn't make me feel very good. Kanda—" she turned to him.

"Could you not call me that?"

Rima blinked. "Oh. Sorry. Well—"

"What, you're just going to skip over my name now?"

"…Yuu," she said awkwardly as she rolled his name off her tongue, "I hate being an Exorcist."

He did not know what to say to that. He simply tightened his grip around her waist.

"I hate living with all this pressure…this looming thought that we could all die at some random moment. I hate having an Innocence that eats away my life. I hate having to know that I'm probably not going to make it to thirty. I hate having a body that can't even have kids. I hate knowing that your Innocence kills you too. I hate having to be ordered to separate myself from you. I hate being here…knowing that this is the place where I'll die, and knowing that it may be the place where you die as well. I hate it all."

Kanda leaned in and brushed her lips past hers, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Then let's leave," he said as they broke apart.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to France?"

"What?"

"The idiot rabbit gave me…" Kanda shuddered, "_date_ plans. For your birthday. The day after tomorrow."

"I'm…not allowed out of Headquarters."

"Do you think I care?"

She remained silent as she simply stared at him.

"Let's get out of here. Just for a little while. It's not like we're running away," he said. "We're taking a break from this hell."

"…The Noah will be looking for me."

"I don't care," he said shortly. "Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to meet them right now. I'll tear them apart, one by one…but that aside…do you want to go?"

"France…"

"Paris."

He could sense her hesitation, and knew very well that she could do with some convincing. He kissed her coaxingly, rolling on top of her and burying his face in her neck as his hands slid up her body.

"Paris…" she breathed.

"Just us," he whispered.

Just them. Living like normal people. And while Kanda didn't necessarily like the idea of living like a normal person…he himself had been feeling the pressure of being cooped up for too long, of having to stay in a hospital bed for weeks. A little risk couldn't hurt.

Just the two of them. He had felt revolted at the idea of a date when Lavi first brought it up, but now…he tugged Rima's collar down and trailed his tongue along the hollow of her neck…Paris seemed like a delicious prospect.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

I. AM. SO. EXCITED. FOR. TOMORROW'S. UPDATE.

For those of you that don't know, DGM updates TOMORROW in Akamaru Jump! And if you want to see the cover page, i'm posting a link on my profile in bold on the top! you can't miss it!!!

Her style's seemed to change a bit, but Kanda looks freaking sexy with wavy hair. xD I LOVE HIM SO MUCHHHH AND I'M SO EXCITEDDDD!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhh. though i don't like allen in that picture...oh well. kanda makes up for it. mmmmmmmmmm

Yes, I'm acting rather strange. Back to the story! This little Paris arc will be sort of short. Just kind of like a minor shoujo-ish part. Since I felt bad that Rima and Kanda haven't had solid, good alone time in a million chapters, I decided that a date was most appropriate. Oh, and I slightly screwed up the timing. I know I said that Rima's birthday was two months after Kanda's, well, that just didn't work out because I didn't think a person could possibly get from Germany to England in like a day back then, it just messed up. So now she's three months younger! Sorry about that. xD

OH! I started a new DGM fanfic! It's AU, (my first AU one) so I'd love it if you read it and reviewed! Tell me what you think! I have no idea if it's a good idea or not. :)

I got so many reviews last chapter! Thank you!!! And please review again! :)

love, -jenni-


	30. Runaways

**Chapter 29: Runaways**

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Leverrier's shout rang through the cafeteria early the next morning. Lavi jumped at the sudden sound, turning around and staring at the blotchy-faced Inspector with a disapproving face.

"Goodness," he muttered to Allen, who was sitting across from him. "It's five in the morning. _Shut up_, old man."

Allen shook his head as Howard Link frowned at Lavi's impertinence. Before he could open his mouth to chastise him, however, Allen spoke.

"Wonder who he's looking for," the younger Exorcist commented, nodding to Leverrier as he chewed away at a piece of toast.

Lavi did not want to say that he had a pretty good idea to answer that comment.

Leverrier strode over to them, his narrow black eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?!" he demanded as he neared their table.

"Who in the world are you talking about?" Allen asked unkindly.

"SHUKI RIMA AND KANDA YUU—AFTER EXPLICIT ORDERS FOR HER TO REMAIN IN HEADQUARTERS, I WAKE THIS MORNING TO FIND THE GUARDS OF THE ARK UNCONSCIOUS AND THE TWO EXORCISTS GONE! AND I'M ASKING YOU, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

"Jeez, lower your voice," Lavi said, unperturbed by Leverrier's vehemence and turning back to his breakfast. "It's barely daybreak, and you're screaming your head off."

Leverrier immediately rounded on the aloof Bookman.

"Do you know something?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse from all the screaming.

"No, I don't. I broke up with her yesterday; I don't particularly care where she is right now."

"She's gone! Completely vanished from Headquarters! This…this is ridiculous!"

"Did you do anything that pissed them off?" questioned Allen hesitantly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I was all for putting those two on trial and punishment, but Komui got in the way! They should be grateful that Shuki didn't get a worse sentence!"

"I dunno," mused Allen. "They're just not types to suddenly disappear with no reason…"

Lavi winced slightly. Was a birthday considered a legitimate reason to vanish?

"Bookman Jr., you are _positive_ you know nothing about this?" said Leverrier keenly.

"Yeah, I don't know anything."

Leverrier let out a breath.

"Very well," he said, his voice strained. "Allen Walker, take Lenalee Lee and go find them."

Allen gawked.

"You have no leads!" he said indignantly. "We'll be running around the world, looking for nothing! They took the Ark; they could be anywhere!"

"That's true…" said Leverrier admittedly.

"Relax," said Lavi, downing the rest of his coffee. "I'm sure they'll be back. Kanda's not one to run away from adversaries."

"Then why did they leave?!"

"I dunno. Maybe they fancied a break from all this crap going on. It's nearly New Year's, anyway."

"Exorcists don't get breaks," fumed Leverrier.

"We sure as hell deserve them," said Lavi quietly, standing up and taking his tray. "Chill out, Inspector. They'll be back before you know it."

At least that's what Lavi hoped.

******************

"Are you going the right way?" inquired Rima, walking briskly behind Kanda, her black hood pulled over her head.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered, sparing a moment to look back at her. "Keep up. You're lagging behind."

"My bad," she said with a tinge of annoyance. "Yuu, we've been walking around in the snow for half an hour. Are you _sure_ you're going the right way?"

"Yeah. You can let your hood down, you know. You look more suspicious with it on."

Rima sighed and let it fall off her head, shivering as the cold blasts of wind tangled with her hair. She brought the jacket closer around her shoulders.

"You're the suspicious looking one, seeing as you have a sword as you walk in the middle of the street," she said sardonically.

"Shut up, I couldn't just leave it at Headquarters. They'd take it away, and I'd be weaponless. And sorry for not being able to store it in myself like a freak."

Rima frowned at his crude wording.

"That's kind of you. Why're you being so snappy?"

"Because it's cold," bristled Kanda. "I think I finally found it; thank God."

He quickened his pace, causing Rima to speed up as well, and the two of them came in front of a nice-looking hotel. Kanda checked the paper in his hand and looked up again at the sign.

"Yeah, this is it."

The two of them entered the doors and headed straight to the information desk.

"Please tell me you speak English," said Kanda before the woman could even ask to help.

"I do," she said with a smile, eyes trailing over Kanda's features, her smile widening. "How may I help you?"

"We have a reservation," said Kanda. "Name's…shit, what's the name?"

"It's Beaumont," Rima filled in. "Adelaide Beaumont; the reservation should've been made a month or so ago."

"Yes, I see," the receptionist said in a way as if she were trying to deliberately ignore Rima as she consulted her books. "Just one room?"

Rima opened her mouth to refute that statement, but Kanda cut her off.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said, grabbing the key that the receptionist offered.

"That's room 203. Do you need anything else?" the French woman asked, leaning forwards slightly and batting her eyelashes at Kanda. "Like…personal services?" The last word was said in a breathy manner, somewhat seductively. Kanda, however, being more handsome than the majority of women, was invulnerable to the most enticing temptress, and simply pocketed the key with a curt nod of appreciation.

"No, that's it."

They walked towards the stairs.

"Level two," he muttered. "I can't believe that rabbit got a room at this place."

"It is very nice," Rima admitted, looking around at her surroundings. "And I'm surprised he remembered my French alias. I don't even remember mentioning it to him."

"Yeah, whatever." Kanda was clearly not listening.

They arrived at the door to their room.

"You're being somewhat jittery," remarked Rima as Kanda fumbled with the lock. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Feeling guilty for leaving?"

"No."

"If you want, we can go back," she said halfheartedly. "Maybe they haven't found out yet—"

"Would you just shut up?" Kanda said gruffly, finally opening the door and pushing her inside the room. She didn't even get a chance to look at the interior designs before the room was cut off from her view, Kanda's chest instead replacing it as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Right, so I'm a bit…off," he said quietly. "Don't feel quite right for disobeying orders."

"You thought of this idea," Rima reminded him, sliding her hands up his back and returning his embrace. "As I said, if you're not up to it…we can go back."

"I'm fine," he said curtly, letting her go and heading over to a cushioned chair. He sat down in it with a thud, brushing his bangs out of his face. "So what do we do first?"

"Why don't you tell me? Shouldn't you have the plans memorized?"

Kanda silently pulled the worn sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Eight a.m. Check in hotel."

"Already did that," said Rima, sitting on the desk beside him and looking over his shoulder. She read the following line aloud. "Nine a.m. Go to breakfast at a local café. Order mochas and cappuccinos; she likes sweet things."

Kanda looked disgusted when he looked up at her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked with a tone that only allowed one answer.

"…No?"

He sighed and stuffed the paper back in his jacket.

"I suppose starving you would be a bad idea," he said grimly, standing back up. "So let's go get breakfast."

"No one said you _had_ to order a mocha or cappuccino," she said with a slight smile as she pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders, following him back out the door. "Do you have the key, Yuu?"

"Yeah, hurry up."

She shut the door tightly and the two of them once again greeted the cold air of the Parisian streets. After ten minutes of wandering, Rima finally pulled Kanda into a small, semi-cute café that still had Christmas decorations up. She could tell that Kanda was doing his best not to look disdainful.

"Please. Stop scowling."

"I'm not."

If he wasn't scowling, then she must not know its definition. Rima simply gave a sigh and sat down across from him in a booth. A waitress walked over to them with a tiny clipboard, her eyes lighting up as she looked at Kanda.

"Que peux-j'obtenir pour vous (What can I get for you)?" she asked in French, her question directed solely at Kanda.

Rima was the one scowling now, though Kanda looked more disturbed by the lack of understanding than the fact that he was being admired.

"What'd she say?" he asked blankly.

"What else do waitresses say when they walk over to you?" answered Rima a tad shortly, opening a menu.

"…What do I want."

"Exactly."

"I can't speak French."

"Point to a picture."

"…Are you _angry_?"

"No."

There was a momentary silence as the waitress simply looked confusedly between the two of them.

"Pain au chocolat," said Rima, closing the menu. "Pamplemousse, Omelette de Pommes de Terre."

The waitress repeated the order back to them. "Est-cela tout? (Is that all?)"

"Oui."

As the waitress walked away with their menus, Kanda gave her a frown.

"What in the world are you angry about?" he asked, leaning back in his seat. "The day's barely started—I couldn't have done anything to piss you off."

"Not you. _Her_."

"What about her?"

"Yuu, you seem to be oblivious to the fact that you're attractive."

He gave her a blank stare.

"And?"

"Women like to hit on you," explained Rima crudely. "And that annoys me."

"…How am I supposed to make them stop?"

"You can't," she replied loftily. "And since you can't, the only option is that I get angry. It's just something you'll have to deal with, Yuu."

He looked incredulously at her.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," answered Rima easily.

"…You've become rather pessimistic ever since you got back."

"I wonder why…" she said drily as the waitress came over and poured them coffee, nearly spilling the liquid as her eyes were transfixed on Kanda's face. "But never mind that. Let's have some fun."

The food was delicious and the coffee was rich; Rima ate more than she'd eaten in a long time, and left the café in good humor. Kanda, picky eater as always, was not so happy. It seemed that their moods always were polar opposites…

"What now?" she said.

He pulled out his reference sheet.

"Ten to noon. Go shopping for clothes."

"Clothes?" Rima repeated, looking down at her attire. "Well…I suppose he has a point. We have so much money to spend—might as well."

"You seriously want to spend two hours looking at clothes?"

"Yuu, c'mon."

He let out an audible groan and followed her to the nearby shops. Rima went to the racks for men, deciding that it was probably better for her to choose out his outfit than for him to do it himself. Sweater after sweater, button-ups, suits…she finally chose out a black sweater and white collared undershirt and tossed it at him.

"Here," she said. "Go wear this."

"Why?"

"Because the shirt you're wearing right now is too light for the weather. And I'll go choose you a new jacket…"

She heard him grumble, muttering something that sounded remarkably like "Women" under his breath as he went to the changing room. Rima shuffled through the racks of men's coats, withdrawing a long black trench coat. It was rather fashionable, and besides, it wasn't like Kanda could look bad in anything.

He walked out frowning, looking at his clothes in distaste.

"I look stupid," he said.

"No, you don't. Here's your jacket."

"I look like one of those rich schoolboys."

"I wish you were one. That would be adorable."

He began to sputter at her comment but was cut off as Rima threw the jacket in his face.

"My turn," she said cheerfully, heading over to the female section.

It took a much longer time choosing out her clothes. Anything that she particularly liked was shot down immediately by Kanda as "too short" or "too low" or "too revealing."

"Would you let me choose by myself?" she growled after he shook his head at the umpteenth article of clothing.

"No, I don't particularly want to be walking around in the middle of the street and having people stare at you."

"They're not staring at me—they're staring at you!"

"Why the hell would they do that?"

Rima rolled her eyes.

"Because you're beautiful—that's why," she said scathingly, returning to the selection.

She took a dress off the rack.

"I'm going to wear this."

"You're going to be freezing."

"That's why you're here. To warm me up."

She took the dress in her hands and headed to the dressing room. The dress was rather short for the times, revealing a bit above her ankles, and somewhat lacey. The color was a light red, the material a fine muslin, and Rima twirled a bit in front of the mirror before she reentered the room.

"Not too bad, right?" she asked, looking at the dress. "Now for some shoes…"

"Hurry up," Kanda groaned.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Please," he added.

"Lavi would be oh-so-gentlemanly and not rush me, you know," she said with a playful smirk.

"Shut up."

Rima pulled out a pair of long boots from a shelf and tried them on, deeming them too small for a moment, and selected a larger size. Once she was satisfied, she headed over to the coats, grabbed a furry white coat and matching gloves hastily under Kanda's annoyed eyes, and finally went to the cashier.

"What time is it?" inquired Rima as they went onto the snowy streets, both of them pulling their new coats over their shoulders.

Kanda consulted his watch.

"Eleven," he answered.

"What's next on the list?"

"Lunch."

"…Are you hungry?"

"No."

"So then, we'll go to the next one."

"Opera."

"What?"

"It's an opera."

"Where?"

"Symphony Hall."

"What time does it start?"

"One."

"So we have time…" she mused. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno."

Rima let out an exasperated sigh. The conversation was going nowhere.

"Let's walk," she suggested.

"…Walk."

"Yes, walk," she repeated impatiently. "Like normal people. Not fly, not jump from insane heights. Walk."

Kanda shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said indifferently, setting into step beside her. "Don't blame me when you get bored."

They fell into silence, both of them temporarily numbed by the cold. Rima's breath came out in small puffs, which amused her more than it should have. Seeing her concentration on such a natural phenomenon, Kanda simply shook his head with a small smirk on his face. When her attention span expired, however, Rima instead began to watch the people passing by on the street. The silence stretched on for a good long time, save for the sound of crunching snow under their boots.

"It feels weird," said Kanda suddenly.

"What does?"

"I'm just walking aimlessly. There's no purpose. I'm seeing all these people and I'm wondering if they're an Akuma, wondering if I should jump out and attack them. Mugen's…itching to fight."

"This just shows the difference between our views on duty," she murmured. "You're seeing people, wondering if they're dangerous. I'm just watching couples, rather disappointed."

"Why're you disappointed?"

She gestured subtly at a passing couple.

"They're holding hands," she said pointedly. Ignoring Kanda's scowl, she continued. "That couple over there, that guy has an arm around her shoulder. And over there…oh, well they're just kissing."

"Rima, for the death of me, I won't do that."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "Just feeling a tad whimsical. Don't mind me."

"…Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Definitely not."

"Good, because it's really not working." He consulted his watch again. "Let's head over to the theater…they should be serving food."

"Let's hope so—I'm getting rather hungry."

The Symphony Hall was not hard to find, as it was easily the most ornate building around. Lavi seemed to have reserved top box tickets for them, and Kanda and Rima were thankfully alone in the box as the opera started. Food was served, as Kanda had suggested, and the two of them watched the play unfold below them, munching away on croissants.

"Damn," said Rima admiringly as a plump lady ended a song with a loud flourish. "That's a high note."

"I'm bored."

"Just watch, will you?"

"No."

He leaned over, his face blocking the stage from view.

"I can't see," she said primly, scooting away.

Kanda tugged her face towards his, smirking.

"You're going to choose a fat lady singing over me?" he said lightly.

"I don't understand you—you hate public display of affection."

"We're not in public. That's what top boxes are for. And, just letting you know, this is what the date plans says to do."

His lips touched hers the moment he finished speaking, and Rima instantly tuned out the opera. Her emotions, which were terribly uncontrolled ever since two nights ago, resurfaced instantaneously and she reacted, kissing him back with a passion that only could exist in their intimacy. Kanda pulled her closer, his lips trailing to her cheek and to her ear. He licked it seductively, sending an electrical jolt down Rima's spin, and she buried her face in his neck in order to prevent herself from making a noise.

"You're so easy to manipulate," he breathed by her ear, forcing her head up with his fingers and kissing her neck, stopping at the collarbones. His hand glided around her neck, holding her nape tightly as his other hand slipped under the folds of her dress. His fingers touched her thigh, causing her to jerk reactively, and allowing him more freedom. Kanda pushed her on her back, his figure over hers, his lips sliding on to hers again. The hand at her leg distracted her the most, and she let out a small moan once his lips left hers and travelled to her neck.

"Sh," he said. "You don't want anyone coming in, do you?"

"Stop it," she gasped as he forced her back to arch.

"I'm actually having fun, so no."

There was a knock on the door to their box, and the two of them bolted upright, leaving a distance in between them. An attendant walked in with a platter of bread and a pot of coffee.

"Coffee, monsieur, mademoiselle?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Kanda impassively, his face not showing any sign of discomfort.

"And you, mademoiselle?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes averted and instead searching for something else to look at instead of Kanda.

Rima's eyes strayed past Kanda to the slightly open door. It was darkness. But amidst that black color…a glimpse of golden eyes. She stiffened immediately. Noah.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Yes, I did say that I was going on hiatus. And yes, I did lie.

I decided that going on hiatus was probably a bad idea, seeing as I've gotten so far and I feel bad for leaving it like that. And since it's an arc that doesn't really correlate with the original storyline, it should be okay to keep it going for a little while. So what I'm going to say is: I'm _not_ going on hiatus, but I _will_ be updating less. I think. I don't know, it really depends on my ideas...and this arc isn't going to be terribly long.

I hope you thought this chapter was okay. :) Hopefully it's good news that I'm not going on hiatus? Oh well. I'm having lots of fun with Diamonds in Wine, so I'll probably be updating that more often.

Review, please! That'd be fantastic. Oh, and yes, I did change my username. If you were confused, sorry!!

Love, -jenni-


	31. Perfection

**Chapter 30: Perfection**

"Rima?" she heard Kanda call.

Rima walked quickly to the doorway and peered out. The glint of golden eyes was gone. She paused, closing her own eyes, as she expanded her sensing range. She hadn't sensed any Noah nearby, but she had been…preoccupied, so there was a chance that she'd missed it…but even now, she could sense nothing. Rima bit her lower lip. Had she been mistaken?

She felt Kanda lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I thought I saw golden eyes staring at us," she said uneasily. "But they're not there anymore, and I can't sense anything…"

Kanda's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Should we leave?" he said in a low voice.

"I think we're okay," she said after a pause. "There's no way a Noah would try to attack us in the middle of an opera, right?"

But the question was left unanswered, because both of them knew that it was exactly what Road or Tyki would attempt. The two Japanese sat back down in the box as the caterer closed the door behind him. Neither of them made a movement to touch their food, nor did they attempt to continue where they'd left off.

"Do you really think it was a Noah?" said Kanda.

"I can't be sure. But…the chances of them finding us in France, in this very opera…it's slim to none, isn't it? I think I was probably wrong."

"…Yeah," he agreed, but Rima could tell that he was not completely convinced. "Well, this thing is almost over anyway…do you just want to move down the list?"

"Sure."

They waited out the rest of the opera and then scuffled out back onto the streets. There was no sun shining despite the fact that it was late afternoon.

"So what do the plans say?" inquired Rima.

"To go on a boat ride."

She snatched the paper from his hands.

"Is he joking?" she said disbelievingly. "It's the dead of winter—no one's going to be rowing boats!"

"Che, what an idiot."

"So now what?" Rima said glumly.

"Where's the reservation for dinner?" said Kanda.

"You're hungry already? We just ate lunch!"

"No, I just want to see where it is…hm. Okay, I think we passed that on the way here. And then after that…is just a bunch of stupid stuff. All right then…" Kanda ripped the paper in shreds and tossed it out on the street. "Why don't we do this our way? Because frankly, so far, it's been pretty boring, except for those five minutes back in the opera."

"You've grown more forward as of late," she remarked dryly as they resumed walking on the bustling street. "Something change in your romantic temperament?"

"No. I just…"

"What?"

"It feels good having you back beside me," he said hurriedly, walking quicker as he tried not to let her hear his words. Rima hastened her pace as well and took his hand.

"Let's hold hands," she suggested.

He gave her a condescending look, his dark eyes glancing at they intertwined hands with unease.

"Please?"

"Fine," he said, grasping her hand tightly.

"No, not like that, Yuu."

"Then like what?!" he said irascibly.

"Like this," she said, placing her fingers in between his. "That's unofficially the 'lovers' way' of holding hands."

Kanda rolled his eyes and simply continued walking, dragging Rima behind him. They arrived at a side street that bordered a rippling river that stretched on for miles, causing drafts of cold winds to pour over onto the sidewalks.

"Okay, I lied," she grumbled. "You really haven't changed in your romantic temperament."

"Sorry, that's not built into my system."

"Nothing's built into people's systems, Yuu, they're—"

"They're built into mine."

Rima stopped dead, causing him to stop as well.

"Don't say that," she said softly.

"…It just slipped."

She squeezed his hand tightly, staring awkwardly at the ground.

"Do…do you still see the flower?" she questioned.

"…Yeah."

A pause.

"Rima, stop squeezing my hand so hard—you're cutting off the circulation."

She released her grip.

"Sorry."

"Forget that I said that, all right? It was an accident."

She leaned forward and held him tightly from behind, her hands crawling up his chest over his heart. The pounding rhythm soothed her agitation, reminded her that Kanda was alive, he was with her, that everything was fine…

"Rima," Kanda said quietly. "I'm fine. It's okay."

"I know, I know."

"…Let go, Rima. People are staring."

"…Just for today. Act like a lover for me. In public. We're not Exorcists, we're not killers, not saviors, we don't know the Organization, we're not going to die before we reach thirty. Just for today. Pretend for me."

She felt his hand clutch hers.

"It'll be mortifying as hell," he said with a sigh, "but fine."

Rima broke off her hug and gave him a brief smile as he let out a puff of warm air. With a look that a parent gave when he was indulging a child, Kanda grudgingly slid his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his body.

"Now what?" he asked blankly.

"Let's go buy some bread and feed the pigeons," she suggested.

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

They entered a bakery and exited after a few minutes, Rima's arms full of bread.

"You're going to give all that good bread away to the birds?" Kanda said skeptically.

"They need to eat too."

There was a flock conveniently near by, and Rima broke the bread, letting the crumbs fall on the street. A few of the birds fluttered down in front of her as she crumbled the loaf up and showered them with food. She thought she heard Kanda mutter "waste" under his breath, but she ignored him, throwing some pieces up in the air and letting some of the air-borne pigeons swoop down and catch them. More were gathering around her.

"Rima," called Kanda, "if you give them too much, they'll attack you when you have none left."

"Stop being such a pessimist—it'll be fine."

"It's your skin."

Rima opened her mouth to retort when she felt someone tug her sleeve. She looked down to see a young boy, dressed in tattered clothing, staring innocently up at her face. His eyes flickered with caution as he noticed her mismatched irises.

"Quelque vous chose? (Do you need something?)" said Rima.

"Peux-j'avoir le pain? (Can I have the bread?)" he mumbled, his eyes averted from her face.

Kanda was at her side in an instant, his hand clapped on her shoulder protectively as he surveyed the boy with wary eyes. The young male looked frightened under Kanda's intimidating stare.

"What does he want?" said Kanda.

"The bread," Rei clarified. "It's not a big deal, I—"

"Give it to him," he said.

"Yeah, I…what?"

"It's better off with him than with birds," Kanda said with a shrug.

"…Yeah," said Rima, slightly taken back with Kanda's sudden magnanimity. She turned back to the boy. "Ici vous allez (Here you go.)" She handed the paper bag over.

The boy gave a bright smile, upon which Rima noticed that he was missing two teeth, and said, "Merci!" before trotting off quickly with the load. Rima watched him leave with a faint smile, turning to Kanda only when she heard him say something quietly.

"What?"

"I said, run for it."

"What?" she repeated, confused.

Kanda pointed up silently. Her eyes followed his gesture.

"Oh. Shit."

The flock of pigeons had risen above them, squawking loudly and preparing for an attack. Rima had never seen belligerent birds before; she did not want to.

She felt Kanda take her arm and rush her away from the threatening animals; Rima found herself laughing as she imagined what they looked like, two full grown Exorcists terrified of pigeons. After running for ten minutes or so, they paused in a deserted alleyway to catch their breaths.

"I told you," said Kanda grimly, checking behind him to see if they were still pursuing them. "I _told_ you not to piss them off."

"What, you would've rather me give the birds the bread instead of the kid?" said Rima, grinning.

"No."

There was a moment's silence as Rima leaned against the damp wall, bringing her jacket tightly around her body.

"Say, why did you tell me to give the bread away?" she asked, her mismatched eyes scanning the crowds as they passed.

Kanda looked startled.

"Was I wrong to?" he said.

"No, it…it just wasn't like you. I mean, you would've given it to him had he asked, but…normally…there would've been some suspicion from you, right? As to whether he was an Akuma, or…why did you automatically help him, Yuu?"

"…Isn't that just human nature?" he said.

Rima paused.

"I don't know…I just thought…maybe I'm reading too deeply into it…but I thought, perhaps you saw us in him?"

Kanda didn't reply.

"A kid like that, alone in the street, homeless, without any family…we were like that. Picked up by the Asian Branch out of desperation…maybe you didn't want the same thing to happen to him. To have to turn to an organization that would hurt him. Would turn him into…what we are."

"You're thinking too hard," said Kanda snappishly.

Rima fell silent at his candor, knowing that she had touched a nerve. The momentary euphoria from the silliness of running away from birds was gone; she was left in a dark alleyway with a sullen Exorcist who was recalling things he'd rather not. It was she, this time, who had indirectly brought up the Synthetic Disciple Project.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up again."

"It's fine," he said with a sigh. He leaned forward and pressed his arms on either side of her, encaging her in. "We're worrying a bit too much about stupid things for this to be considered a date, Rima." He had a smirk on his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes…

Rima found herself staring into his black irises, those orbs of a color that was magnetic and unconsciously pulled her forward…she felt an onslaught of sensations in her chest that made her want simply…

Rima stood on the tips of her feet and brushed her lips against his, her emotions spontaneously getting the better of her as she wrapped her arms around Kanda's neck and deepened the kiss. She heard him scoff and he responded, his hand cupping her cold cheek as he pushed her head upward, making it easier for him to get what he wanted…his tongue slithered in her mouth, a wave of warmth entered her as Kanda satiated his agitation through physical intimacy…France, on the contrary, now seemed quite warm…

There was a cough, and both of them stopped immediately, Kanda's hand retracting to Mugen's hilt as he stepped away from her, his obsidian-colored eyes glancing over the environment. Rima, brow furrowed, searched the tops of the buildings, her vision zooming in and out as she attempted to find the source of the intruder. Her eyes failing her, she expanded her sensing range, and yet there was nothing.

"Nothing," she murmured. "Absolutely nothing. But we couldn't have both mistaken it…"

"You think we're being followed?" said Kanda warily.

"…It's just a guess. I'm not sure…this is so frustrating," she said through gritted teeth. "I can't sense any Noah around, and it's not like my sensing ability isn't working—it's never failed me before…"

"Let's keep moving," Kanda said tersely, disturbed. "As long as we keep moving in the city, we should be fine."

The two of them stepped out of the alley and back on the streets, running theories past each other.

"It's not like it has to be the Noah," said Kanda. "It could be the Order."

"But if it were an Exorcist, they'd approach, I'm sure of it."

"Crow guards."

"Then they'd just attack when our guards were down."

"But so would the Noah."

"Exactly, which is why none of this makes _sense_. Not to mention that I'm supposed to be able to sense the Noah…"

"Or we could just both be overly-paranoid about this entire thing," said Kanda, leading her down a corner. "Let's go get dinner."

"What I would do just to be _normal_," said Rima a tad whimsically, "and not have to worry about some freaks who are chasing us down…"

"Once a monster, always a monster," said Kanda ominously. "Which reminds me…"

"What?"

"You know the day when I almost got my heart ripped out by the beauty-mark Noah?"

"…Yes."

"Earlier that morning, we were fighting a Level Four, Level Three, and Level Two. It's pretty self-explanatory that the Level Four was difficult enough to deal with by itself, so when none of us could get in front of Level Three in time, some guy in a crimson outfit showed up…"

"And he destroyed it?"

"He…yeah, but it wasn't like an Exorcist destroying an Akuma. It was like…absorbing it."

"…Did you get a name?"

"No. And I've asked around at Headquarters, but no one knows who it was…I just know they're supposedly 'guards' from Central."

A stuffy silence fell between them as they entered the restaurant and were escorted to their seats.

"You don't think…" Rima said slowly as she hung her jacket on the back of her chair, "that Central's starting another project, do you?"

"…Is that possible?"

"I don't know…but it probably wasn't Innocence, which means they're not Exorcists…and Crow members can't destroy Akuma…which probably means that they've found some new method to get rid of Akuma…but exactly how, I don't know…"

"You think it was them that was tailing us, then?"

"No…they would've attacked. But it makes me wonder…what Central thinks of us. Well…you, technically…"

"Why me?" said Kanda, simply opening a menu and staring at the contents that he couldn't read.

"Because you're the only _real_ Synthetic Disciple…"

"…Aren't you as well?"

"Not…really…I'm sort of just a failed product of it. The fact that my Innocence eats away at my life is purely because it's Parasitic—but the abilities that you got through the project are…well…because of the project. I didn't gain anything from it."

"No, you didn't," he agreed with a feral snarl, "just a couple years' worth of torture and a traumatized past and a fucked up life."

"Yuu…"

"At least you didn't die."

Rima was at loss at what to say. Why did it seem like she was the one being comforted when it was clearly Kanda who had gotten the worse end of the deal through the project?

"You gonna order for me?" Kanda asked, breaking the quietness.

"Yeah," Rima said, beckoning for the waiter to come over. She ordered hefty dinners for both of them, assuming that Kanda would have more an appetite after barely eating earlier in the morning. He, however, seemed just as disturbed by the turn of their conversations as well as with their paranoia, and he did not eat much. Rima did not touch her food either, appetizing as it looked.

"Don't mind me," he said with raised eyebrows. "I'm a picky eater—you know that. If you like it, just eat."

"I feel bad…"

"What the hell for?"

"Just forget that I even talked about it, all right? Just eat…"

"I hate foreign food."

"But—"

"Just eat, Rima, or I'll shove it down your throat."

She frowned.

"How kind of you."

Dinner carried on without much activity, their moods lightening up as Kanda decided to pass the time by making fun of the way Rima ate. Complaining to him as they left the restaurant, Rima gave a brief smile amidst her feigned annoyed expressions and unconsciously linked her arm around his. He gave her a disdainful look but did not pull away.

"It's late…" he muttered.

"Let's head back to the hotel?"

"No…there's something I want you to see."

"Hm? Since when were you so well-acquainted with Paris's attractions?"

"Just shut up and let me lead you."

Their boots crunched on the snowy sidewalks as Kanda led her to a bridge that was infested with people. They struggled to the side of it, finally peering over the edge of the bridge.

"Wow," said Rima breathlessly. "What a view."

The water was shallow under the bridge and had thus iced over, creating a mystical effect and slight fog that hovered over the ice. Across in the distance was a grand sight, the Eiffel Tower, decorated with lights for the coming new year.

"How'd you know about this?" questioned Rima.

Kanda gave an indifferent shrug. "Heard it on the streets. Force of habit, I guess."

"It's gorgeous."

"Rima…"

"Yes?"

"…Don't think about the Synthetic Disciple Project anymore."

"…Uh, why? It's not like I try to think about it…it just…happens."

"Don't."

"…You're not making any sense."

"That project concerns only me now. Close it up, focus on something else. I have a bad feeling about the crimson outfits…and if something happens…I'd rather you not be a part of it."

"Yuu, that's not anything you can just ask me to stop thinking about—just because I'm technically not a Synthetic Exorcist doesn't mean anything—"

"But the fact that you're not…puts you in a different genre. The genre of 'normal' Exorcists."

Rima snorted. "You seriously think Leverrier's going to buy that after seeing me go Critical? I'm more freakish than you are." She let out a warm breath. "Yuu, you worry too much…"

"It's for a good reason," he said coolly. "You're always running away, always getting in trouble—"

His sentence was cut off with an explosion in the distance. The two Exorcists whirled around, both of them ready to fight, only to see a shower of colors burst out into the sky.

"Fireworks," Rei said, awed. "Amazing."

"To celebrate New Year's Eve, I guess…" Kanda's glassy eyes reflected the red and blue colors that were flowering in the night sky. A clock tower in the distance chimed. "Is it midnight?"

"I think so."

"…It's your birthday then."

"Ah. Yeah, it is."

She did not feel any older. Perhaps Kanda was right—no one really _did_ care about birthdays anymore. Rima decided not to dwell on the pessimistic thought that it was probably one of the last birthdays she'd be celebrating.

"I don't have a present," Kanda said, closing his eyes and brushing his bangs out of his face. "And honestly, I don't think you expected one."

"Nope."

"So here."

He spun her around to face him and kissed her passionately in the middle of a crowd. Rima's eyes widened at the forward action, her feet rooted to the ground as she could not even respond. Kanda broke it off after a long moment, looking at her face with amusement and embarrassment.

"What?" he said. "You told me to act like a…lover," he shuddered, "for once, so let's just count that as your birthday present."

It took a few minutes for Rima to recover, and when she did, she straightened up and tugged Kanda down by the collar.

"Again," she said.

"What?! No, people were already staring, and I'm not going to go through that sort of mortification again."

"That's not fair—I was completely caught off guard and I didn't even get to enjoy it!"

"Too bad, you—"

Rima did not bother with petty words, helping herself to the continuation of her gift. If people were staring and pointing, she really didn't give a damn. Public display of affection was a no-no for her most of the time, but in that perfect setting, with the fireworks, Eiffel Tower, and misty theme of the river, kissing Kanda was so appropriate, all thoughts of the Noah and the Synthetic Disciple Project positively fled her head. For once in her life, her birthday began right on time with the perfect present.

* * *

**Free Talk: **

Another shorter chapter; sorry about that. At least I didn't leave you with a cliffy?

Please read and review!!!! Love, -m.n.-


	32. Cursed

**Chapter 31: Cursed**

Road walked through one of her created doors of dimensions, emerging on the other side in Cyril's living room. Her adoptive father looked up and smiled as he saw her figure.

"Road, dear!" he said. "How are you? Was your little excursion fun? The Earl told me all about it—I hope you got something out of your walk…I'm rather anxious to get my hands on her, after seeing what she did to Tyki…but I suppose we have to leave her for you."

"Indeed," said Road. "Please do. I've found a few interesting things that I'd like to tell the Earl."

"What about me?"

"By all means, stay and listen."

As if on cue, the Earl walked in promptly. His face lit up at the sight of Road.

"Back already, Road-chan?"

"Found a few things out; wanted to let you know before I attacked."

"And that would be?"

"She _does_ have a boyfriend."

"Ooh! Who, if I may ask?"

"It was sort of predictable, now that I think about it. The pretty boy Japanese Exorcist…I forgot his name. Kanda, I think? The one that Tyki nearly killed but ultimately failed at."

"Hm. How do you know already? You couldn't have been _in_ the Headquarters, could you?"

"Of course not. I found them in Paris."

"Paris? On a mission?"

"It doesn't seem like it. More like on a date."

"A date?" sniggered Cyril. "Since when did Exorcists have the luxury of _dates_?"

"It's not like they shouldn't," shrugged Road, "seeing that we Noah have the luxury of a _family_."

"Oh, that," said Cyril fondly. "Yes, I suppose that it is unfair, seeing the Exorcists scramble here and there freaking about us, when we, that is to say, _I_, am having a splendid time with my wife and little white dog and adorable little daughter."

"Passing over Cyril's life," said Road dryly, ignoring an indignant outburst from the fake Prime Minister, "am I allowed to go ahead and just murder them all?"

"…I feel like this is a bit premature, honestly," the Earl replied.

"…I _really_ want to."

"Take Cyril with you," said the Duke.

"No."

"Road!" whined Cyril. "No, I'm going too. What would I do if my adorable little daughter was hurt?!"

"I'm not going to get hurt," said Road shortly. "And I'm doing this alone—I really want to."

"I'm going," a voice said from the doorway.

The three of them looked up to see Tyki at the entrance. He looked haggard and exhausted, leaning heavily against the wall, bandages strewn messily across his scarred chest. Perspiration lined his face—it seemed like it took much effort to even stand up.

"Give me a break," Road said with a roll of her eyes. "You can't even stand properly, Tyki. Leave this to me and go to sleep."

"I'm going to rip that woman's head off," said Tyki without a trace of humor, walking into the room and sitting down beside Cyril. "I don't care if you don't want me to come, Road, but I'm going with you. I want to kill her personally."

"What, and start playing around again and get killed? No, thank you Tyki. I'd rather you be humiliated and alive than be stupid and dead."

"I'll make it quick," said Tyki through gritted teeth.

"Then that'd defy the point of killing her."

"You're contradicting yourself, Road—one moment, you're saying that we shouldn't be playing around, and the next, you're saying that not torturing her would take the fun out of killing her—"

"I'm saying that _you_ torturing and killing her is a bad idea," interrupted Road. "Seeing as you can hardly stand, I'd rather take care of this myself, Tyki."

"I'm coming."

"No, you're not," said Cyril seriously. "Look at yourself, Tyki. You're a mess, to be quite frank. Road's right—better to have your pride wounded and be alive than to salvage it and be dead."

"I won't die."

"Tyki—" started Road angrily.

"Let him go," the Earl said finally.

The three Noah turned to him.

"What?!" said Road. "You can't, Earl, he's dead on his feet! He needs to recover!"

"Tyki will be careful, won't you, Tyki?" said the Earl with narrowed eyes.

He nodded in reply.

"Very careful."

Road gave a sigh, beaten, and stood up.

"Go get ready," she said, dusting off her skirt. "Make it quick. I want to kill them. Now."

******************

Paris, France.

"You're an idiot," growled Kanda as they made their way up the stairs and back to their suite. "You just _had_ to do that in front of a hundred people—stop grinning like a moron, that was disgusting!"

"I didn't think so," mused Rima. "I thought it was very enjoyable. Oh, stop it with the scowling, Yuu—you know you liked it."

"I did not," he said half-truthfully.

"Would you like me to prove otherwise?" Rima grinned as she entered the room after him, shutting the door behind her. "I assure you, in the confinements of a private room, you act very differently when it comes to physical intimacy."

"Shut up," he said snappishly.

Rima tutted loudly. "You can't deny that you enjoy it, Yuu-chan."

"Rima," he said warningly as she smirked, "do _not_ get me started."

"Ah, because if you start, you can't stop, right? Yuu, you can't deny that it's just you," she pointed at him, "and me," she gestured towards herself, "in a room quite alone, far, far away from any authority. Not to mention that we are two nineteen year old teenagers who haven't spent much time together over the last three months. Can you assure me that we really won't do anything tonight?"

Kanda opened his mouth to defiantly say so, but Rima walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, slipping it up so that her arm garlanded his neck. She smiled as he stiffened from her touch.

"You normally aren't like this," he noted, wary of her smile. "You're usually reserved about these things."

"You can say that I'm feeling rather emboldened," she said, her mismatched eyes glittering. "An entire day without rules…you can say that I'm rather anxious to break a few more." She stood on the tips of her toes and brought him down to her by his collar. "Ara ara, Yuu-chan. You don't want to?"

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to find something to stare at other than Rima's eyes, which were probing and easy to lose himself in. Self-control, he reminded himself, was key…he could see Rima's eyes soften at the sight of his restraint.

"Fine," she sighed, letting go of him. "I thought trying to seduce you was a stupid idea. I just wanted to have some fun."

"I wish you'd be less…" he tried to find a good word.

"Willing?" she offered. "I get it. I guess I can't help but…want to, I suppose."

"Want to what?"

"…You know what I want."

She walked past him to an icebox in the corner of the room, taking out a bottle of champagne and two glasses from a cupboard.

"It's a bit cold," she commented as she uncorked the bottle and poured its contents into her glass. "Do you want to start a fire?"

"Rima, don't drink."

"It's not a lot," she shrugged, taking a sip of it. "It's just champagne."

She strode over to the fireplace, removing the cage-like barrier in front of it and assembling the logs. Kanda watched her silently as she took a match and lit it under the wood; it took a few tries before the fire began to cling around the logs and emit enough warmth into the room. He was pondering.

"Better," remarked Rima, picking up her glass and downing the rest of its contents. "It's just cold and freaky all the time—"

"You want to do something physical because it makes you forget about all the things that happened today, right?" said Kanda finally, having finally deduced the reasoning behind Rima's strange behavior.

Rima stopped speaking and simply looked at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's why you enjoyed public display of affection today; it made you feel more secure," continued Kanda, taking a few steps toward her until he was in front of her shorter figure. "It's also why you're drinking right now—for the numbing effects. You forget."

"I don't forget," she said a bit coolly.

"Right," he answered in the same tone, "you don't forget. You just temporarily don't remember."

"What's wrong with that?" she said icily.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't see me as some…sort of memory-eliminating method—"

"That's not it," she said angrily. "It's not like that!"

"It's fine if you don't want to think about it, but don't tempt me—"

"You're right, being with you makes me feel more secure, but it's not like I'm using you to forget the things I don't want to remember! Being with you makes me secure in knowing that you still exist beside me!"

There was a silence.

"Explain," was all Kanda said.

"We've talked about the Project a lot today," she said, frustrated. "Knowing that you're so affected by it…it makes me think you're less…tangible."

Kanda did not answer.

"So when I'm with you…when I'm touching you…you…exist. You're right here. Right beside me. I keep thinking that one day, you'll disappear. No trace. No words. Just…gone."

"Why?"

"…Because that's what you are destined to do."

"…And you as well."

"…Yes…perhaps…"

He brought a hand up to her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You are scared," he said quietly. "Of what?"

"…Of you disappearing."

"…Do you think I will?"

"…Yes."

"You think I'll leave you behind?"

"…Yes."

"Good. Because I will."

Her eyes flickered, but she did not speak, waiting for him to continue.

"I will leave. I will disappear. As long as you are not involved in danger, I will fall off the face of the earth."

"I will not ask you to take me with you."

"…Good."

"Because I will do the same as well."

"Rima—"

"The Noah are after us. Central is after us. We are the created Exorcists, the ones that have been tampered with. No matter where we run or how we live our lives…we will ultimately disappear. We are cursed."

"…Yes. We are."

"But we will live."

The words that he often repeated in the middle of a fight. He would live. He would survive. Of course.

"Yes. We will."

"So let me forget. Tonight. We will return to Headquarters tomorrow. We are living as humans in these last few hours." A pause. Then, "…Love me, Yuu. Like you have never done before."

Not a request. A command.

"…You will regret it."

"…I won't."

He did not spare any more time on words. He lowered his lips onto hers and encaged her body in his embrace, reveling in the warmth of the fire and holding her tightly in his arms, his hands gliding up her back and to her neck. She had given the 'go' sign, she had given the green light, and everything was fine if he satiated that innate desire…

Kanda threw off his jacket and pushed Rima on to the bed, kissing her fiercely as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Her lips pressed hard against his, Rima slipped her hand down his collar, feeling his back and causing him to shudder at the coldness of her touch. They were both rather cold from the freezing temperature in the room…it seemed that they would need each other to warm up…

It was the adrenaline that had thrown them into this sudden state of extreme desire, the constant fear of being followed, and the ultimate need to simply cast aside their anxiety by indulging in something that wasn't quite pure. That is to say, romantic lust. Not to mention that Rima kissing him so passionately in the middle of public had sparked some sort of reaction in Kanda, and he had simply needed to get her away from the eyes of others so that they could continue in more detail.

Kanda slid his tongue in Rima's mouth, exploring its depths and memorizing the shape of the cavern, relishing its taste. Rima pulled out his hair tie, letting the black strands fall around Kanda's face; she stroked his cheeks, his neck, his hair, deepening the kisses and pressing herself tighter against his body. They were alone, damn it, in a city known for its romantic implications and quixotic traits for lovers. It just meant that Kanda hardly had any way to restrain himself; no Leverrier to stand outside the door and yell, no fear of the stupid rabbit finding them…she had been right. They were in their last few hours as humans. Might as well make the best of it…do the things they couldn't otherwise…

Kanda broke off the kiss and took both of Rima's arms into one hand, slamming it above her head. He must've slammed them a bit too hard, for she let out a small cry of surprise. He ignored it, taking his free hand and simply tracing it down her cheek, stopping at her lips. His onyx eyes flickered as he touched her lower lip, pressing it; Rima opened her mouth, licking the tips of his fingers gently, smirking slightly at the suggestive action, causing him to snap. His fingers slipped into her mouth as he forced her head up, exposing her pale neck and nuzzling it. She let out a muffled moan as he bit down gently on the skin continuously, making his way around her neck, finally resting at the collarbones. The fingers in her mouth spread into the warmth, brushing over her tongue and forcing themselves deeper. Kanda brought down the hand holding up Rima's arms and reached behind her, pulling down the zipper of her dress. She reciprocally reached to his waist and began to tug up his vest, forcing him to break the contact for a moment as she pulled it over his head. Rima tossed the vest onto the ground and pushed him on his back, rolling on to him and sliding her lips on his as she unbuttoned his shirt. She ripped the button-up off his chest and slid her hands quickly over his torso, lingering at the skin over his stomach, dancing over the remnants of the wound from Tyki. She suddenly jerked her hand around his neck, inserting her tongue into his mouth. Her every action was frenzied and impassioned; ever since they'd made up, Kanda could tell that Rima's emotions, whether mental or physical, had spiraled out of control.

"Calm down," he said huskily, aware of Rima's hasty movements and uneven breathing, but no meaning existed behind his warning. This was nothing short of enjoyable.

The warning was lost on her. She simply ignored him and sealed her lips on to his as her hands made their way lower down his body. He suddenly felt her tug at his belt, unbuckling it and drawing it out of the loopholes around his waist. Her hands slid lower, and he was just about to voice some unwilling reservations when Rima abruptly stopped kissing him.

"What is it?" he said hoarsely as she removed her hands from his hips and sat up.

Her mismatched eyes swiveled around the room, energized and focused.

"Get dressed," she said swiftly, getting off the bed and zipping up her dress. "They're here."

Kanda did not bother to ask who she was talking about, simply tossing on his button-up and readying Mugen. If Rima was able to sense them, then it had to be the Noah. Rima's Innocence materialized in her right hand in its normal claymore form.

There was a deathly silence as the two Exorcists stood back to back, swords in hand.

"…Two of them," she said.

Kanda did not answer. The two of them simply stood still.

"Come out," Rima called. "I know you're there…Road."

There was a clack, like the sound of a door opening, though the entrance to their suite did not open. Instead, a checkered pattern door appeared in front of them, and out walked Road from its depths, her golden eyes glittering maliciously.

"Hello, Exorcists," she said.

"It's been you who's been tailing us all day, hasn't it?" said Kanda frostily. "Bastard…"

"Oh, I'm surprised you could even tell I was there," smiled Road. "After all, all the times I'd seen you, both of you were so…intensely kissing."

The jibe, had it come from Lavi or the like, would probably have made Rima blush. The female Exorcist remained deathly pale, however, as her eyes remained transfixed on the silhouette emerging from the portal behind Road.

"Hello, sweet," said Tyki smoothly as he stepped into the room, joining the three of them. "Hello there…boy."

Kanda unsheathed Mugen in one swift motion and, within a split second, stood right behind Tyki, his blade slicing where Tyki's neck had been. The Noah managed to dodge, but Kanda saw a few strands of black hair fall to the ground where Tyki had been. The two Noah regrouped on the other side of the room.

"Slowed reflexes?" said Kanda with a pitiless smirk that did not match the hatred in his eyes. "Is that a result of Rima beating the shit out of you?"

"Most likely," replied Tyki. "But, mind you, I managed to beat her quite badly before she…went crazy. By the way, sweet…how have you been? Have your wounds healed?" Tyki's lips parted into a cross between a smirk and sneer. "Have you been…quite well?"

"Very," she said boldly, though Kanda could discern a slight shaking in her sword arm. She moistened her lips. "I've been very well."

"A pity."

"Let's get this over with," Road said with narrowed eyes. "I'll take the boy."

Kanda readied himself for their onslaught.

******************

Rima clashed with Road first, Gin no Tsuki cutting through Road's candles like a knife cut through cheese. Road's eyes widened at her immediate attack; the Noah skipped back a few steps as Rima did the same.

"I thought I said you were going to take the boy," remarked Tyki mildly.

"Shut up," snarled Road. "What's the meaning of this, Exorcist?"

"Get Tyki," Rima said, words directed to Kanda. "Road's mine."

"Of course," answered Kanda coldly, his obsidian colored eyes flashing at the mere mention of Tyki's name. "I'd like nothing better. Come on, you bastard. Let's see what you've got."

Rima could see Kanda whiz forward immediately at the Portuguese Noah; his speed had certainly increased since the last time she'd seen him in action. Rima would have to keep up with his pace, distracting the Noah long enough for them to find a way back to the gate to Headquarters.

"Why leave Tyki to him?" said Road as she dodged Rima's swipe.

"I'd rather not fight Tyki," said Rima honestly. "And I'd much rather fight you."

"Preferences," sneered Road, flicking a candle at her opponent. "Useless, either way. I came with every intent to destroy you, Shuki Rima."

"Angry that I've survived so many encounters with you?" said Rima loftily. "Or angry that I left Tyki more than half dead? Damn it, I thought I killed him too…"

"It'd take more than that to kill him," jeered Road.

"You want to try that again?"

"Stop acting so confident, Shuki Rima. I can tell how scared you are to see us. Tyki frighten you much in the last encounter?"

"Shut up."

"Touch a nerve?"

"Shut up."

"Let's see how you react if I kill that boy," suggested Road, eyes glinting in the dark. "How many candles would he be able to take?"

Road directed her candles over Rima's profile, aiming them at the clashing males. Rima simply slashed through the tips of them, causing them to fall before they'd even gotten past her.

"You don't think I'll just sit by and let you attack him, do you?"

"Oh, I forgot," said Road mockingly. "You're doing all this because you're in _love_. How pathetic."

"Yeah, it really is," snarled Rima. "But I'll fucking kill you if either of you bastards lay a hand on him."

"Try it," retorted Road. "I'd like nothing better."

Rima brought up Gin no Tsuki as it morphed its shape.

"Hakuhebi." The white lance leveled out in its length. "Let's go."

******************

"Ow, boy, watch where you're swinging that thing," Tyki called as he narrowly dodged Kanda's blade.

"Damn," cursed Kanda, immediately continuing with a follow-up attack. "Just keel over and fucking go die."

"No can do," said Tyki, wincing as he was forced into a a particularly difficult position in order to let Kanda's sword pass by him. "Damn, your murderous intent is even worse than mine…is it because you found out what I did to her?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Tsk, such language. But, you know, it _was_ very pleasant."

Kanda thrust his sword forward, aiming for Tyki's neck. The Noah moved slightly, but Kanda anticipated his movement and lowered Mugen, catching Tyki by the shoulder.

"Damn it." Tyki skidded to the side, checking the wound. "Ow…I suppose it was sort of idiotic to goad you any more…"

"Oh, you didn't even need to provoke me," said Kanda, his eyes flashing. "I've already made it a personal goal to rip you apart, limb from limb…"

"That doesn't sound very nice. Might I ask for you to refrain from doing that?"

"Go die."

Kanda rushed forward.

"Nigentou."

The sword and sheath glowed, activating into two Innocence-filled blades of impeccable sharpness. Kanda could tell that Tyki's movements were still slow from his wounds; using Nigentou would be enough to finish him. He was worried about Rima though. Her battle with Road involved a lot of things crashing and being thrown around.

"Why can't you just _die_?!" he heard Road shriek.

"The same goes to you," Rima panted. "You and Tyki both."

"I'll—"

"Yuu, let's go."

"What?"

Rima did not bother with any further explanations, turning around and grabbing onto Kanda's wrist. There was a huge explosion of glass as Rima's silver Innocence went crashing into the window, shattering it. Kanda felt himself be pulled out of the window and fall down the second story; he retained his state of mind and landed easily, following Rima out onto the snowy streets.

"Why are we leaving?" he said furiously, deactivating his Innocence. "I could beat the shit out of that guy—"

"Another one of Road's doors suddenly appeared behind her," said Rima tersely. "I can only assume that more Noah are coming—even with Tyki in his weakened state, three Noah are more than we can handle."

"Fine…" said Kanda grudgingly. "But it looks like they're following us."

"Then let's speed it up."

The two of them broke out into a run, Kanda's agility more than above average. He easily covered the distance of a mile within a minute and stopped, realizing that Rima was not there.

She arrived almost a full minute later, panting.

"You've…gotten faster," she said.

"No…I haven't," he said blankly. "…Not all that much, anyway…not since three months ago."

Rima pursed her lips.

"Don't be modest."

"…I'm not."

"So…that means I got slower…?"

"…Let's move."

The news that Rima had gotten possibly deteriorated in speed disturbed him. Hadn't Cross said that with every Critical awakening, Rima would increase exponentially in skill? Obviously, that hadn't happened—even Kanda could notice how she was struggling to keep up with him, even at a slower pace.

"Are they still following us?" he asked.

"…Yes, Road is, I think. One of them's stopped, probably Tyki. We're getting close to the gate though. We'll be fine."

"…Do you think you got slower?"

"…If you really aren't going any faster than you normally do, then, yes."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't."

They turned down an empty alleyway to the deserted church that they'd find the gate in. The two Exorcists furtively dashed in the side doors, shutting them with a heavy thud behind them and ascending the stairs to the gate.

"Don't tell Leverrier," Rima said. "About my speed."

"…Of course not."

"I don't feel…as if I've gotten any stronger, but necessarily weaker either," she said faintly. "Let's…hope not."

They entered the Ark without another word, walking into the whitewashed world. Rima shut the door firmly behind her in order to ensure that the Noah could not follow them.

"…We're going to be in so much trouble," said Rima with a wry smirk.

"Who gives a damn?"

"Ha…"

Kanda reached up and knocked her head lightly.

"Stop being so uptight. If he bothers you, just punch him in the face."

"Yeah, Central will love that."

He ruffled her hair.

"Let's go."

They walked simultaneously into the gate marked "Home," emerging onto the metal staircase that led into the main lobby of Headquarters. Despite the late hour, many people were in the room. All heads turned to see the arrivals.

"Kanda!" a voice Kanda recognized to be Komui said frantically. "Rima!"

The supervisor met the two Japanese Exorcists as they descended the stairs.

"Where in the world have you been?!" he demanded.

"France," answered Kanda truthfully.

"What in the world for?!"

"…For some peace and quiet," said Rima.

"But you were given no orders, no missions, you seriously broke protocol and after everything that Rima did—"

"I'll take care of this, Komui," Leverrier's voice said silkily.

The two Exorcists barely had a moment to turn when a hand shaped like that of an Akuma extended instantaneously towards Rima's profile, smashing into her and slamming her body across the room. Several people screamed as her body made contact with the pillar, cracking it.

"You—" Kanda had Mugen unsheathed instantly, only to find an unfamiliar face in front of him. He, however, recognized the clothes.

Crimson outfit.

"Pleased to meet you, Second Exorcist," the stranger smiled. "My name is Tokusa, a Third Exorcist."

"A what?" snarled Kanda.

Tokusa's grin merely widened.

"A Third Exorcist," he repeated. "Half Akuma, half human. We've been made to combat the Earl."

Tokusa's eyes flickered to Rima's crumpled figure across the room.

"Ah. Another reason we were created. To regulate the actions of you pesky Second Exorcists, as seen by Madarao's attack."

Chased by Noah. Chased by Central. Kanda's grip on Mugen tightened. They really were cursed.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Hola, it's been a while. Sorry that I haven't updated this in so long--I got a lot of reviews too. :( I'm sorryyyyy. I've just been stuck because I really don't know what to do since DGM isn't updating until November. Believe me, I've read the latest chapter like 15 times, each time hoping to get something more out of it, but that pretty much stopped happening after the second time I read it. =.= Which is why I've been updating Diamonds in Wine more, since it's AU and everything goes according to how I plan it...haha.

I think it's a bit risky for me to be mentioning the Synthetic Disciple Project though. There's a lot of it that I don't understand, so later updates from Hoshino-sensei might throw what I've said off. If they do, just ignore it. :)

School has been terrible and so updating has been slow. Despite that, however, I'm thinking of starting a supernatural DGM fic (yeah, I know, that'd make three DGM fics, but I guess it shows how much I freaking love the manga...). I think it'll have to do with vampires...cliche topic, I know, but I think I'd take a different approach to it so that it wouldn't be so predictable. Yes or no? Please tell me. :)

Oh, and BTW, for any Bleach fans that read this, I did start a Bleach fic sometime ago. Please read it! :) I'd love to hear your input.

And please review!!! I'll love you if you do. :)

-m.n.-


	33. Three Words

**Chapter 32: Three Words **

Life should've been easy. Predictable, at the least. Enjoyable, at the most.

But life always has its little quirks. A bolt that unfastens in its roller coaster. Spiraling the rider to his demise.

Or hers.

Rima slammed into the pillar with incredible force. Her head spun from the impact; she could see stars as she slid down onto the ground. She could find no strength to move. It hurt to breathe.

Why had it done so much damage? She should've been able to see that, to dodge it…

Dazed, she opened her eyes only to see nothingness. She could hear someone calling her name in the back of her mind; strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, lifting her up into the air. She blinked; some vision returned.

It was Kanda. Of course.

Rima made a movement to speak but was suddenly seized by a coughing fit. A trail of blood trickled down her chin as she brought a hand up to massage her head.

"What…the hell?" she said weakly, trying to blink the nausea out of her system.

"We're leaving. Now," was his curt reply.

Someone was approaching them.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave by yourselves," an unfamiliar voice said. "Second Disciple-sama, please let go of her. We will deal with you separately."

Rima's head spun slowly to meet the newcomer's face.

"Second Disciple, did you say?" she said with a tint of malice.

"Yes," he smiled. "As I have already introduced myself to Kanda-sama, I am Tokusa, a Third Exorcist."

"A half-Akuma, half-Exorcist freak," spat Kanda. "How the hell are you going to regulate us?"

"Inspector Leverrier has noted your…irreligious behavior as of late," said Tokusa. "Further contact between you two has been strictly prohibited."

"That's ridiculous," said Kanda coldly.

"That didn't work last time," Rima said quietly, her eyes drifting over to the smirking Leverrier behind Tokusa. "If you want to explain your own orders, do it like a man, Leverrier, and don't get someone else to do your dirty work."

"I assume that Tokusa has explained properly already," sneered Leverrier, walking towards them. "Going to Paris on a whim…you two are to be confined to Headquarters with guards at all time. And separated from each other, of course."

"What did I tell you last time, Leverrier?" said Kanda icily, shifting Rima's weight in his arms. "This is going to get you nowhere—you should be thankful that we returned."

"Of course I am," said Leverrier mockingly. "Except that you two shouldn't have gone anywhere in the first place."

"Let me down, Yuu," said Rima.

His eyes met hers for but a brief moment, and he obliged. The moment her feet landed on the ground, Rima whipped out Gin no Tsuki and pointed it at Tokusa and Leverrier's necks.

"Not going to protect your boss?" she said to Tokusa.

"Allow me," another voice said.

An arm extended, but Rima was prepared this time, recognizing the aura to be the one who smashed into the pillar minutes ago. She and Kanda leapt up, dodging it barely, and skidded to the side, both of their weapons drawn.

"Madarao, at your service," the newcomer said with a light bow.

"Madarao, you are to guard Shuki Rima. Tokusa, you're with Kanda," ordered Leverrier.

"Wait," said Komui sternly. "There is no need to guard Exorcists within Headquarters, Inspector—"

"Shut up, Komui," Leverrier said, his black eyes deranged. "I'll have these two under control if it's the last thing I do."

"Let's go," Kanda snarled, grabbing Rima's wrist and dragging her away.

"Hold it," she snapped, grounding her feet in the floor and staring at the Third Exorcists. "Third Exorcists…made from another project?"

"Indeed," nodded Tokusa. "Not unlike yourselves."

Rima could feel a wave of anger crash through her body—they still dared, they still were going to create these abominations after everything that happened nine years ago…

"Leverrier, you bastard—"

"Rima," said Kanda warningly.

"After knowing what happened back in Asia," she continued with icy fury, ignoring Kanda completely, "you're still creating things like this?! Never learning your lesson, and bringing these _things_ here when Kanda's still—"

"The Second Project doesn't concern you, Rima," Kanda said coldly. "Don't get worked up over it."  
"Worked up?!" she spat. "Worked up, yeah, hell yeah, I'm just going to sit here and wait while you guys just spew out more of this Alma shit, these random-ass projects without giving a damn on how Kanda feels—"

"Rima!"

"SHUT UP!" she bellowed, fury coursing through veins. "Why aren't you angry?! Still conducting those experiments, even after knowing how much they've screwed up your life, made you miserable…"

She could feel another onslaught of emotions gather in her chest—sorrow mixed with it—and the exertion of yelling coupled with her previous injuries caused temporary lightheadedness. She paused in her harangue, gripping her head tightly with her hand. Her vision was growing blurry—tears mixed with dizziness.

"How you feel is none of our concern," said Leverrier brutally. "We are here to win this war. The Third Exorcists are a beneficial addition to our forces; if you are truly an Exorcist, you will accept them without complaint."

"Fuck this war," she said shakily, her head throbbing. "Fuck being an Exorcist, fuck them, and most of all, _fuck you_—"

"We're leaving," said Kanda snappishly, taking Rima by the hand.

"Kanda, we'll go over this in detail tomorrow," said Komui despairingly. "I'll try to remedy this—"

"No," snarled Leverrier, "you won't."

Rima could tell that Kanda did not really care about how the situation was going to be remedied—she felt herself be half-led, half-dragged up the stairs to their rooms. They arrived outside of Kanda's bedroom, and they stopped.

"You guys going to follow us into our rooms?" he said frostily to their stalkers. "Or are you actually going to let us have a moment of quiet?"

"I assume that you two will be sleeping in separate rooms?" sneered Tokusa. "I'm afraid we cannot condone illicit activities…"

"Even if we were going to engage in 'illicit activities,' it would be none of your damn business," replied Kanda in a deadly tone.

"Then I'm afraid we will have to follow you—"

"Go to hell."

Kanda opened the door to his room and slammed it shut the moment Rima entered, locking it. He then turned to Rima, an annoyed look on his face.

"What did I tell you?" he said.

"I don't remember," she muttered, her headache growing worse.

"I said not to concern yourself with the Project anymore," he said coldly.

"You know I can't do that with you standing right next to me—"

"You getting pissed off at Leverrier is going to accomplish nothing!" he said loudly. "It's only going to get you in more trouble—seriously, Rima, let _me_ deal with the things where _I'm_ concerned—"

"But you aren't saying anything!" she said desperately. "_WHY,_ Yuu?! Why aren't you angry!? They don't care, you're just a pawn, you're just the only successful subject left from that awful Project, and because of it, your life force is drained when you fight, you're going to _die_—"

She nearly choked on the last word, her breathing growing short. She could feel that familiar yet terrible weakness reclaim her; the times where she couldn't breathe, that sensation that often came only a long time ago, when she was still weak…she doubled over, gasping for breath…why now? She'd overcome her weaknesses—she was strong now—but right now, she was distressed and upset, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest as all she could envision was Kanda _dead_ and there was nothing she could do about it…

"Rima," he said somewhat frantically, bringing her back up to him. "Rima, calm down—"

He held her tightly against his chest, his arms wrapped around her in such an encaging embrace that Rima could not move. Her own arms curled around Kanda's neck as her breathing grew easier, as she inhaled all the scents that Kanda possessed. Her fingers gripped his hair, his neck, his shirt. There was an obvious sense of desperation in her; she could not help feeling guilty for some reason, almost because she had not been the one who was the success in the Project…

"What was that?" he said dryly. "A way to get me to hug you?"

"Shut up," she murmured, burying her nose by his neck. "What aren't you _mad_?"

"Because I don't give a damn what happens to the Order."

"But what about _you_?"

"Doesn't matter," he answered shortly. "So stop getting angry on my part…"

She didn't say anything for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of being in his strong arms…she suddenly moved her head away from his neck and faced him.

"What is it?" he said warily.

"I love you," she said firmly.

Despite the darkness of the room, she could see a slight blush reach Kanda's pale face.

"Shut up," he said gruffly, straightening up and avoiding her eyes.

"I'm being very serious—you can't just tell me to shut up," she said sourly. "Yuu…"

"I know already."

"I'll always be by you."

"I know that too," he said tiredly.

"Forever."

"Yeah."

"Even if you die."

He finally met her eyes. "…What does that mean? That you'll kill yourself if I die?"

"Something along those lines."

"You're an idiot. Don't do something so stupid."

"How is that stupid?" she demanded.

"If I said I would do the same, what would you think?"

Rima paused. "That you were being dumb."

"Precisely."

Rima sighed, exhausted. Her chest and head still throbbed with discomfort. She leaned back on Kanda.

"I love you," she said again into his chest.

"Are you trying to make me say those stupid words too?" he said wryly. "Not happening."

"Yeah, you've never said them to me. Not once."

"Yeah I have."

"Nope."

She could tell he was thinking for a moment.

"Fine. I haven't."

"Yuu. I'm going to be a bitch. Hold me."

Rima felt him exhale as he wrapped his arms back around her. Her moods were so volatile these days…she'd just swung from anger to panic to…she couldn't describe how she felt right now. Wearily blissful.

"You should go to sleep," he said quietly, bringing a hand up and caressing her cheek gently. "Who knows what Leverrier's going to do tomorrow…and you were knocked into that pillar pretty hard…"

"I don't want to sleep."

"What are you, a whiny kid? Go to bed."

"I want to continue where we left off," she said, closing her eyes as she listened to the thumping of his heart.

"…Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Rima, there are _guards_ stationed outside—we can't just—"

"What if I said I didn't care?" she said calmly.

She heard him sigh again.

"If we get in trouble…" he said slowly.

"It'll be my fault," concluded Rima. "I don't care. Besides…you were fine with it back at the hotel."

He leaned back and bent down so that their faces were level. She could feel his hot breath hover over her lips, could see the simultaneous lust in his obsidian colored eyes as well.

"After tonight, no more ridiculous demands," he said softly, unwinding his tie.

"Unless you want it too," she said, leaning forward and meeting his lips fervently.

Her hands took the tie from Kanda and tossed it on the ground, then curled around his neck and buried themselves in his silky hair. She pulled out his hair tie and pushed his face closer to hers, deepening their kiss. Kanda brought one hand to her waist, the other to the zipper of her dress, tugging it in an agonizingly slow motion down as he steered her towards his bed. Their lips not parting, Rima found herself being pushed down onto the mattress as Kanda situated himself above her body. Rima felt an unexpected thrill as Kanda slipped his tongue into her mouth; she could feel the familiar sensations of lustful pleasure cloud her mind as his tongue explored her mouth intensively, deepening the kiss to a degree of violation. Kanda's hands were no less busy, slithering under her dress and pulling it down so that her shoulders were exposed.

His lips finally left hers as they traveled first to her left ear; he licked it lightly, causing her to shudder, then continued down the side of her neck to the hollow, where he rested momentarily before venturing further. Rima let out an unintended moan as he stroked her inner thigh most delicately.

"Shush," he whispered by her neck. "There are _people_ outside."

"Then don't _do_ that," she said, biting down on her lower lip as he continued.

"Too bad."

She caught sight of a faint smirk before she felt his other hand slip down her bare back, pushing her dress even lower and exposing her upper torso. The blush at her cheeks deepened as Kanda trailed his hand up and down the newly unveiled area. His fingertips hovered above her traitorously beating heart; his smirk widened as he stared at her face. Rima knew very well that her cheeks were flushed evidently under the moonbeams. The hand at her thigh suddenly grew rougher, causing her to jerk back, her eyes shut tight.

"You're very sure you want to do this," he murmured by her ear as she let out another cry.

"Shut up," she gasped as his hand touched her sensitively.

"Fine. But you're the one who needs to shut up."

He inserted two of his fingers into her mouth and slammed her head up, exposing her neck to his kisses. He bit down on the skin stretched over her collarbones, once, twice, causing her to move spasmodically and arch her back. She could tell that Kanda was teasing her; his movements were excruciatingly slow and unbearable, lingering on the most sensitive places for unnecessary amounts of time. And the fingers in her mouth did not help…she felt them flicker in her mouth occasionally as his lips travelled over her torso.

"Yuu…" she said through a muffled moan.

He didn't answer, instead replying by taking his fingers out of her mouth, licking the saliva off of them before tearing the rest of her dress off her body. Rima reached up and grabbed him by the collar, ripping through the buttons and tossing it off onto the ground, leaving him bare-chested. She made a movement to roll over onto him like before, but Kanda was not to be won over—he pressed her arms above her head as he unbuckled his belt. His dark eyes gleamed in the moonlight with some sort of innate crazed desire; she was comforted in knowing that his emotions were no better controlled than hers were…

He suddenly held her in a bone-crushing embrace; Rima could feel every contour of his chiseled chest against hers, could feel the thumping of his own heart align with her own. Her nails dug into his back as she returned the hug, tightly, conveying the feeling that she was harboring in her mind, in her heart, the knowledge that he was seriously all she needed, all she cared about, all she adored…this uncontrollable love, this insane desire…incomparable to everything else that existed. Kanda was everything, all that could be…more than the war, more than her Innocence, more than _her_ life…

Their lips met again, over and over. Kanda completely dominated her, keeping her arms still above her head as he satisfied himself, teased her, caused her to groan from the pleasure…beads of sweat collected on their immersed bodies, on their tangled limbs…the moon shone on innocently as the night progressed. If any guards stationed outside heard them, they must've pretended not to notice, for Rima spent the night feverishly in the arms of her love, undisturbed, for once in her life.

******************

The sun shone into the room brightly, causing Rima to stir in her sleep. Kanda, who had been awake for a long time already, watched her, half with amusement, half with exasperation. Really, how long could this girl sleep?

"Oi," he hissed. "Wake up. It's ten."

She groaned in her sleep, wrapping her bare arms around his neck.

"Shut up. Five more minutes."

"Leverrier's been at the door _twice_. I don't want to be caught in this position."

"Then get up by yourself…" she mumbled, snuggling close to him.

"You're in my bed. How much more obvious could it get?!"

Rima's eyes finally flickered open. He could not get over how strange it was to see those differently colored orbs on her face.

"Ara, you actually want to get out of bed?" she smirked.

"Shut up. Get up."

"Fine…" she said, bringing the covers above her. "You first."

He groaned and slipped out of the blankets, overly conscious that Rima's eyes were on him.

"Stop staring," he muttered irritably, tossing on his clothes.

"You're so beautiful," she murmured, turning her head away. "Makes me jealous."

"Shut up. Here."

He threw a shirt over at her, slightly hypersensitive of her presence, and turned away to face his reflection in the mirror. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Rima throw the shirt over her head and finally slip out from the covers.

"I'll go take a shower," she said. "See you in a few."

Kanda relaxed reflexively as soon as she left the room. It was strange…he could not face her without feeling somewhat embarrassed. But at the same time, he could not deny that what happened the night before had felt unbelievably _good_, unbelievably _real_. It was just in retrospect that it seemed…awkward. But Rima did not act any differently…so perhaps he was the only one who felt that things had changed between them.

But not change in a _bad_ way. Just change in a _different_ way. Because that was what change was. Different. Kanda scowled. He was no longer making any sense to himself.

He finished buttoning up his shirt and buckled his belt, then made his way into the bathroom. The shower was running.

He brushed his teeth quickly, his thoughts lapsing not into what had happened between him and Rima but instead into his speculations about the Third Exorcists. Half-human, half-Akuma…nothing good could come out of that. His lips curled into a snarl. Bloody brilliant idea, really, to have Akuma eating each other in order to win the damn war…he felt an unnecessary bristle of anger crawl up in his chest. After lecturing Rima about it last night, he had no right to go and lash out at them either, even though he could not help but feel repulsed by their presences, by the dark history they signified…

Kanda rinsed his mouth thoroughly and called out to Rima in the shower room.

"Rima."

"What?" she said, her voice echoing.

"I'm going ahead."

"…Okay. Stay safe."

The two of them had a mutual understanding that walking out together would lead to a good deal of raised eyebrows and strange questions. Kanda blew out a breath. Normal morning. Normal day.

Hopefully.

******************

"Kanda-san," a Finder said to Kanda nervously.

"What is it?"

"Zhu, the swordsmith from Asia—"

"I know who he is, "said Kanda snappishly, annoyed at being followed incessantly all morning by a leering Third Exorcist. "What about him?"

"He wants to meet with you. He says Shuki-san is also invited."

"She'll stay here at Headquarters," Tokusa sneered.

"Go tell Rima about it—I'll meet her in front of the gate," said Kanda to the Finder, ignoring Tokusa effectively.

"Tell me about what?" asked Rima, walking to them, followed closely by Madarao. It was the first time they'd seen each other since this morning; they had gotten no chance to speak alone, as both of them were being tailed.

"You are to refrain from speaking to each other," Madarao said coldly.

"Oh, do shut up," snarled Rima. "What's going on?"

"Zhu wants to meet us," said Kanda.

Rima's mismatched eyes flickered.

"I see…what for?"

"No idea."

"Well…no point in keeping him waiting…shall we depart then?"

"You are to remain _here_," said Madarao.

"Oh, you two aren't invited," said Rima icily. "Yuu, let's go."

"Hold it—"

"It's not like we're going to do anything stupid," said Kanda. "We've been called to attend another branch of the Black Order—we're going to be back fairly quickly."

"That's not the point," said Madarao sternly. "You two can not leave together."

"What is there to be accomplished by separating us?" snapped Rima. "Why don't you tell Leverrier that his life would be a hell lot easier if he just left us alone and didn't bother trifling with our affairs—"

"Rima," groaned Kanda, sensing that she was going on a rampage again.

"—and tell him that he's a lousy asshole, git, and—"

"And now, we leave," he said shortly, dragging her to the portal. He chanced a glare back at the two guards. "You Third Exorcists shouldn't bother with us Seconds—you don't know who you're messing with."

He pulled the two of them through the opaque mass of transportation. Only when they were alone in the whitewashed world of the Ark did he finally address her.

"What did I say last night?" he said, frustrated.

"Not to concern myself with them," she mumbled like a child getting caught in wrong doing.

"And what were you doing just now?"

"Concerning myself with them."

"Exactly. Why don't you just shut up around them and—"

"Wait it out," she said, annoyed. "Fine, I will. It's just that being surrounded by all this…talk, all these memories of the Project…it bothers me. And now we're going back to China, where it all happened…"

They paused in front of the door that was marked "Asian Branch."

"Rima, turn around," he sighed.

"Why?" she said, her voice a bit sharp.

"If you're going to get mad at me for not getting mad, you can go right back down the steps to the main Headquarters."

She finally turned around, exhaling.

"Calm down," he said brusquely. "Your temper's getting worse as of late…"

He made a movement to go past her, to enter the Asian Branch first, when Rima caught onto his sleeve.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Yuu."

"What?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yesterday…"

Kanda's insides lurched unpleasantly. He didn't really want to talk about "yesterday." It was sort of awkward. He braced himself.

"What about it?" he said warily.

Rima paused for a moment. "Never mind. I love you."

The third time already…

"I know."

Rima gave a brief smile, knowing that she had irritated him.

"Good," she said. "That's all."

Kanda took her by the shoulder, tousling her hair.

"Idiot," he said gruffly, turning away.

Three words. Four syllables, in Japanese. Three syllables, in English.

Three very hard words to say. Not for Rima, obviously, but words that Kanda would never utter if it meant the life of him.

Rima saying it so constantly made him feel…odd. Out of sorts.

…Happy? Not quite.

Three times in less than a day. And it wasn't like she said it constantly.

The repetitiveness of the words should've struck Kanda as peculiar, but he brushed it off. He wished he hadn't. But Rima must have sensed something.

Because there was going to be a day where he wished he could hear them again but wouldn't be able to. A day when Rima wouldn't say them any longer.

Because Rima wouldn't be there any more.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

I know it's been a while. :) I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but as I've said before, I'm very close to where Hoshino is...but at this rate, I might start making things up, which shouldn't be terrible...I hope.

I've also had problems uploading this because, well, one, this chapter might be a bit awkward. I dunno...if you all think it is, I'll probably end up rewriting it...eh...please tell me what you think. =.=

It's also been a bit problematic because I've...er...had a Tyki fetish for a while (I know, blasphemy!) but I'm starting to like Tyki quite a lot... :O Which is scandalous, but it's probably a result of writing Diamonds in Wine where Tyki is being nice.

I do not mean to sound conceited at all--if it sounds like I am, please don't think it's intended--but rereading this story has reignited by fondness for Kanda. :) Yay! And for this story. I'd forgotten how much I'd liked writing this...so I'll try to update more.

Please review! :) I know I'm being rather greedy in asking, but please do. I personally don't believe in the "I require a certain amount of reviews before I update" approach because I feel like you all are doing me an honor by reading and reviewing, but your feedback really is a main motivator for me to continue updating.

Thank you very much! Love, -m.n-


	34. Separation

**Chapter 33: Separation **

They walked through the portal, arriving on the other side in the Asian Headquarters. Rima had considered holding on to Kanda's arm and had decided against it. No point in showing affection…she felt like she was getting overly clingy.

"Welcome to the Asian Branch," a guard said, saluting them. "May I see your I.D.s?"

"Sure," said Kanda, pulling his out. Rima did the same.

There was some sort of yelling from aside, and the two Japanese Exorcists turned their heads in its direction. Bak was being carried by a group of his subordinates away, and he wasn't being quiet about it. Only upon seeing the two Exorcists stare at him in all awkwardness did Bak stop struggling.

"Hi," he said with embarrassment.

"Hello," said Rima with a brief smile, while Kanda simply stared with a look of condescension on his face. "Nice to see you, Bak, Fou."

"If it ain't Shuki Rima," grinned Fou, letting Bak fall to the ground with a loud thump. "Heard ya died, then came back to life, then died again, but it looks like you're pretty alive right now."

"Alive…I suppose so," said Rima, walking down the stairs and towards Fou. "How have you been doing?"

"All right, I s'pose. Though our chief here," said Fou with disgust, jerking a thumb back at Bak, "is being such an idiot that I can't stand him."

"It's all Leverrier's fault—" Bak insisted, standing up.

He stopped suddenly, looking sheepishly between Kanda and Rima. The former remained impassive, simply scoffing, while Rima gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We're here to see Zhu," said Kanda.

"…Oh!" said Bak with realization. "Well then…let's go to a room, and Fou can go get Zhu, right?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way," she said lazily. "Have some tea, you two, sit down for a while…"

The Exorcists followed Bak to an adjacent room that overlooked outside. Kanda seated himself on a windowsill and Rima remained standing beside him, while Bak sat down by a table. Tea was brought and a silence settled.

"So," said Bak in a seemingly desperate way to stir up some sort of conversation, "you say that old man Zhu wanted to see you?"

"Yeah, that's the deal," said Kanda curtly, "or else I wouldn't have come. I'm not a certain Branch Chief who goes visiting Headquarters for no reason."

Rima simply sighed as Bak grew more sheepish at Kanda's crass comment.

"Well," said Bak, drinking his tea and ignoring Kanda's remark, "I guess Mugen is the greatest work that the old man's ever made, so it's only natural that he wants to check up on its wielder too, right?"

Kanda didn't answer, and Rima didn't feel the urge to reply in his place. There was an understood realization among the inhabitants of the room that sooner or later, the topic of the Thirds was going to crop up.

Surprisingly enough, it was Kanda who brought it up. His black eyes still gazing at the azure sky, he spoke very quietly.

"So they've started it again, huh…" he said. It was clear to Rima that Kanda had been thinking about it the entire morning. "This time, they're turning people into half-Akuma so they can feed on other Akuma? Brilliant…just brilliant…"

Kanda's ominous words, the few that he'd spoken about the new Exorcists, faded away in the room. Rima stood deathly still, turning her head slightly to face Kanda, though he was looking outside.

"Yuu," she began.

Bak suddenly stood up, placing his hands forcefully on the table. Rima saw Kanda's back stiffen at the sudden sound.

"I knew it," said the Branch Chief. "We've hurt you, haven't we?"  
Kanda turned around, his face strange with confusion.

"Eh?"

"I knew it, it's only natural," said Bak, walking towards him. "I am so sorry, Kanda!"!

"Wait, what?"

"We failed to keep the promise we made to you!" Bak grabbed Kanda by the shoulders. "Hit me! I have no excuses to make! Just hit me, Kanda! Hit me with all your—"

Kanda punched him across the cheek, sending Bak spiraling to the ground.

"I'm not 'hurt!'" said Kanda, standing up over him.

Rima looked at the scene, somewhat amused and at the same time disturbed. She brought a hand up to Kanda's shoulder, restraining him from abusing poor Bak any further.

"Yuu, that was a bit excessive," she said. "And at the same time…Bak…"

"But I'm sorry!" said the chief, sitting up on the ground, wiping a trickle of blood from his chin.

"Stop coming up with weird ideas," said Kanda lethally. "You don't have a thing to apologize for. I don't give a crap what happens to the Order."

"You're always like that," said Rima sharply, causing them to turn to her. "Bak…it's fine if he apologizes."

Kanda stared at her for a moment.

"What the hell are you saying?" he said finally.

Whenever the Project came up as a topic, whether indirectly or blatantly, Rima could feel a venomous and caustic emotion crawl up over her heart. She felt the need to punish someone, to demand an apology, to find someone to blame, and yet it wasn't for her…

"Never mind," she said heavily.

Kanda and Bak looked at her strangely, perturbed by the shadow that was cast over her weary face. An expression of dawning comprehension appeared on Kanda's beautiful face, disappearing as soon as it came and was replaced by anger.

"Again," he said in a deadly tone, grabbing her by the shoulder, "this doesn't concern you any longer. Stop butting in."

"How…does it not concern her?" said Bak, standing up gingerly. "Just because she didn't _succeed_—she still went through all the hell, all the—"

"He doesn't want another reason for Leverrier to tail me," said Rima, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall. "This way, by ignoring the fact that I was there and by acting like he doesn't give a damn about the Order—"

"But even if he—no, you feel that way, Kanda, that's not how we feel about you!" said Bak insistently. "It was our fault…it was we who created you in that Project nine years ago…caught up in our dreams of making Second Exorcists…"

It seemed that Kanda was unable to remain impassive at this point. An expression of pain and discomfort shadowed his elegant features, and he averted his eyes from Bak. Rima could see his dark irises cloud over, as if he were lost in a memory.

The three of them remained in silence, engulfed by darkness despite the shining sunlight in the room. Kanda turned around, again returning his gaze out the window, not looking at anyone. Rima let out a breath.

"Any idea what Zhu wants to talk to us about?" she asked, breaking the stifling quietness.

"N-no," said Bak, shivering despite the warmth. "I don't…I thought it was just a checkup of some sort…"

"…Bak," said Rima abruptly.

The Chinese man looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…know how they succeeded in making the Thirds?" she questioned. She felt Kanda turn back around as he heard it, his angry and somewhat murderous intent rising.

"I…"

"Does it have something to do with Alma?" she persisted. "Or the egg, the one that Allen destroyed back in the Level Four attack—"

Her sentence was cut off as Kanda grabbed her by the shoulder and pressed her against the wall, his onyx eyes flashing with unspeakable fury.

"Get out, Bak," he snapped.

"Hey now," he said warily, stepping forward a bit.

Kanda turned his head to meet Bak's eyes, and the sight of Kanda's glare must have been frightening, for Bak retreated a few feet.

"Get. Out."

"Well, I can't do that, you're going to hurt her—"

"Bak. I'm not. Get the fuck out."

Bak shot an apologetic look at Rima and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. The door had scarcely closed when Kanda returned his eyes to Rima's face.

"Rima."

"I don't care."

"Rima."

"I know what you're going to say already," she said coolly, meeting his eyes levelly. "Give up. You're not going to convince me to forget about this."

"_WHY_?!" he shouted, his sudden increased volume causing Rima to cringe. "I'm…I'm trying to keep you _SAFE_, Rima, why are you just diving into all of this when you have a reason to get out of it?!"

"Because I don't want to!" she yelled back, pushing him away and causing him to let go of her now-aching shoulders. "Call me an idiot, call me clingy, but you can't EXPECT me to just forget about what happened to us nine years ago!"

"There is no _us_, Rima, it was just _me_—"

"So just because I didn't succeed, we're just going to bypass all the shit I went through?" she snapped.

"This is the exact _opposite_ of what you said in Paris—"

"Same with you! You're the one who said that I had to go through all that torture too—"

"The only one who matters concerning the Project is _me_—"

"And Alma," she said frostily.

Kanda's fist went flying past her cheek so quickly and deftly that she hardly registered what had happened until it connected with the wall behind her. She felt the wall crack.

Kanda's obsidian colored eyes watched her intently as neither of them said anything. Rima's heartbeat was much faster than she wanted it to be; her fury was reflected in equal amount on Kanda's face, for both of them seemed unable to get their points across.

"Don't," he said in a deadly tone, "bring him up again."

He retracted his hand and stepped back, not meeting her eyes. Rima straightened up, furious. What had happened the night before…what had happened less than an hour ago in the Ark, the words exchanged, they seemed foreign, seemed so dreamlike that she wasn't even sure that they had happened at all. The only thing that existed between Kanda and her right now was frustration, an inability to bypass the boundaries of trying to keep the other safe. The anger that was apparent between the two seemed to cloud their intentions.

They remained in stony silence, Rima deep in thought. The mood in the room was dark and heavy, untouchable by anyone who wasn't part of it.

"Why do you insist on me not sharing the burden?" she said bitterly, determinedly staring at a corner of the room.

"…There's no need for you to. You're just an Exorcist…not a Second."

"There's no difference."

Kanda let out a surprisingly humorless chuckle, one that was more of malice than of amusement.

"No difference? Your words are empty, even by your standards."

She bristled at the insult, her lips curling into a snarl.

"Forget it," she said coldly. "It's obvious that my point isn't getting across through your thick skull."

"Let's not fall into petty insults."

"But that's all that comes out of your damn mouth."

"Rima, why don't you _understand_?!" he shouted, finally turning around.

"The same question can be posed for you!" she retorted loudly. "I don't want to be protected, Kanda Yuu, I had enough of that nine years ago! I'm not going to sit by, watching Leverrier and the others create something that is…an _insult_ to you while not giving a shit about you!"

"I don't_ need _people to give a shit about me, because I care less about them! All that matters right now, Rima, is that you stay safe—"

"And what about you?! Marching into the middle of the battlefield—don't you get it, Yuu?! The Earl, the Noah, they're going to know about the Project now that the Thirds are out! They're going to find out everything, and they're not going to like it! You're going to be a prime target, and out of all of us, you're going to be in the most danger—"

"And you're not?!" he said heatedly. "Yeah, because Road and that bastard aren't going to be after your neck for nearly killing them—"

"That is _besides the point_!"

Their screaming match was interrupted by the door abruptly opening. Rima reacted instinctively, Gin no Tsuki materializing in her hand easily as she faced the door.

"You can put up your Innocence," said Allen, smiling. "It's just us, Rima."

"What are you doing here, bean sprout?" Kanda said rudely.

"You're supposed to come with us on a mission, Ba-Kanda," said Allen darkly, genuinely displeased at the prospect. "To Istanbul. And with two of the Third Exorcists…"

"Right now?" said Kanda.

"Yeah," said Lenalee, who walked in behind Allen. "It'll be us three Exorcists, then two Thirds, plus Link-san."

Lenalee met Rima's eyes for a brief moment, and the Chinese girl smiled. Rima nodded in return, not in the mood for frivolous greetings.

"You…are you two all right?" asked Allen.

"…Is Zhu going to talk to us or not?" said Rima snappishly. "If not, I'm just going to hightail back to Headquarters where I can find some authoritative figure to yell at—"

"I'm here," said a wheezy voice at the entrance.

Allen and Lenalee parted the way for an old, wizened man who had one eye patched up. He smiled kindly as he looked up at Rima and Kanda.

"My dear children," he said. "It's good to see you again."

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other anxiously, realizing that they were trespassing in a private matter.

"Er, we'll let you guys talk for a while then?" said Allen. "But…hurry up, Kanda, Link's getting impatient."

"I'll be there in a moment," Kanda said.

The two of them retreated from the room, shutting the door firmly behind them. Zhu beckoned for the two of them to sit.

"Some tea?" he said.

"I'm fine," said Rima shortly. "Now that I think about it, I don't really even need to be here, so I'm just going to—"

"Stay, Shuki Rima," said Zhu seriously. "It has been a long time since I last saw you. You have some time to spare soliciting with me, I surmise?"

"I don't," said Kanda brusquely. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to check up on your Innocence, Yuu…and see how you two were doing."

Mugen was handed over to Zhu almost immediately. Rima, her expression still stony, finally decided to sit down in a chair opposite to Zhu. Kanda remained standing.

"You've grown quite a lot, Rima," said Zhu kindly. "How have you been? Your body has always been rather weak…I've heard about your expeditions as a General in the Order, and even though you're demoted now…I can't help but worry that perhaps you are overexerting yourself."

"I'm fine," Rima said, pouring Zhu and herself a cup of tea. "I'm doing quite well with my Innocence."

"And yet I hear that your life force is being chiseled away, perhaps at a greater pace than Yuu's?"

"There is no need for concern, Zhu-san," she said with slight reassurance. "I have…a while left."

Zhu sighed, studying her face with his one good eye. Mugen rested in his hands, and yet he made no effort to examine it.

"You two…" he said slowly, his gaze switching to Kanda's face, "are you still…as close as before?"

Given the fact that they'd just had a screaming match, neither of them made an effort to acknowledge that they were. Yet at the same time, remembering the…events of the previous night, neither of them could possibly deny it. They simply refrained from saying anything at all.

"Rima, you were always one to cause Kanda some sort of misery or another," chuckled Zhu after observing their expressions for a moment.

"Misery?!" she said, stunned. "I did not cause him _misery_, it was the other way around!"

"Perhaps…or maybe misery wasn't the correct term. Worry…I suppose. Anxiety…that would be better."

"Che," scoffed Kanda, at last sliding into a seat. "Worry's too much of an understatement. Rima's downright…insufferable sometimes."

"_I'm_ insufferable?" she said snappishly. "_You're_ the one punching everybody you see and getting someone as amiable as Allen to hate you—"

"Now, now, children," said Zhu before Kanda had a chance to retort. He slid open Mugen's sheathe, examining the blade with his expert hands. "Now, as much as I know how much trouble Kanda causes you, Rima, you must understand how much worry you cause him as well. He's always been the one protecting you, no? Even since nine years ago…"

Rima bit her tongue, squirming a bit in her seat. At Zhu's subtle accusation, she could not help but feel a bit guilty.

"You must understand that Yuu is unused to you being strong," said Zhu with a faint smile. "He still feels the need to guard you to some degree."

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting, old man?" said Kanda disdainfully. "I swear, you're going senile…"

"Be sure to recognize the kindness under Yuu's harsh accusations," continued the swordsmith, deliberately ignoring Kanda's comment. "…Be a bit…more appreciative."

It could not have been plainer to them that Zhu had indeed heard their argument, and that he was siding with Kanda. Rima scowled. Before they had a chance to continue on their conversation, however, there was a rude and obnoxious knocking at the door.

"Kanda, we don't have time for your chitchat," said the stern voice of Howard Link. "We're moving out."

"Allow me, Link," said another voice that caused Rima to scowl even further.

The door opened, revealing Link and Madarao.

"Shuki-san," Madarao said with patronizing respect. "I am to escort you back to Headquarters, while Kanda-san is to go ahead with the others to Istanbul."

"Am I being sent on another mission?" Rima inquired, standing up.

"As of now, no. The Inspector may have further requests of you, though I doubt that he will be sending you outside of Headquarters any time soon."

Kanda stood up as well, taking Mugen back from Zhu after the bladesmith nodded, showing that his examination was finished and that the blade was fine.

"Well, don't let this old man hold you back any longer," chortled Zhu. "Stay safe."

"Goodbye, Zhu-san," said Rima.

Kanda gave an appreciative nod, and exited after her.

The two of them walked behind Link and Madarao in all silence to the gate, where everyone was waiting. She spotted Tokusa and Gouji with an apprehensive Allen and Lenalee.

Rima began to ascend the stairs when Kanda abruptly grabbed her wrist.

"What?" she said, somewhat annoyed.

He didn't say anything, and instead stared into her eyes, his gaze so intense that she swore that Kanda could've lit something on fire if he'd really wanted to.

"Don't cause trouble," he said quietly, walking past her.

Rima didn't answer. Kanda turned around right before disappeared in the portal. Their gazes locked for an instantaneous second, a mere second where they suddenly understood what the other had been trying to get across through shouting, and it was in the still quietness instead where their points were made.

Then, Kanda closed his eyes, nodding very subtly in goodbye, and disappeared.

******************

Rima sat in her room, having finished dinner. She was scowling, something that had been happening quite a lot today. Leverrier…damn that man, putting her under house arrest…having her meet with Hevlaska every morning to figure something out about her Critical form. She ground her teeth. He just wanted to see if there was anything else to gain from a failed Second Disciple…

Tsuki, long neglected ever since Rima had returned from her expedition across Europe to retrieve Hans, was nestled in her lap as she sat cross-legged on her bed. There was a knock at her door.

"If it's Madarao, I don't want to see you," she said loudly, sick of seeing his face around her all day. "If it's not, well, come in."

The door creaked open, and in walked one of the most unexpected faces: Tanya.

"Miss Tanya," Rima said, a bit surprised. "Why are you here?"

Tanya was wearing a very ugly look, like she always was whenever Rima was around her.

"Is Herr Kanda away?" she questioned.

"In Istanbul," said Rima, stretching Tsuki's face in her hands. "I don't know for how long…"

"…You two have gotten together again."

"As easily seen," Rima said softly. "I expect that your visit isn't just to tell me the obvious, though."

"Of course not," said Tanya with equal dislike. "Inspector Leverrier has asked me to be your Finder on your next mission."

Rima looked up, startled.

"Seriously?" the Japanese girl said. "I thought I was under house arrest."

"Turns out that they're short on Exorcists, and a suspected Innocence cropped up in Portugal. It's another…ball-like activity."

"Ah…strange. Is it just us two?"

"There shouldn't be much of a threat; Portugal's a rather small country. So yes, just us two."

"Wonderful," muttered Rima. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I see," mused Rima. "Well, I hope we won't be on terrible terms on this mission…"

"I'll try my best," said Tanya in a steely tone. "Well, that's all."

"You've told your mother and brother then?"

"Yes."

"…I'll do my best to keep you safe then," said Rima quietly. "I don't want Luise to be suffering any more than she already is. Are you sure you're up to a mission already?"

"It's been a month since…Vater passed away. I am tired of staying in Headquarters."

"All right then. I hope to get along with you then."

"Goodnight."

Without waiting for another word from Rima, Tanya left the room. Rima sat in the quiet, save for the squeaking that Tsuki was emitting after being stretched.

"Tsuki," said Rima abruptly. "Where's Cross?"

Tsuki didn't answer. Not that Rima was expecting him to. The question had come up quite spontaneously…and she found herself pondering it…and missing him. But even more than Cross, much more than Cross, she missed Kanda. Pathetic, really. They hadn't even been separated for half a day.

Some static from Tsuki. Rima stared at her Golem apprehensively.

"…Hello?" she said warily.

Some more static. Then, finally…

"How the hell do you work this thing?" growled Kanda's voice.

"You're an idiot," said Allen's voice from aside. "It's already working. Hello? Rima? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," she said. "…Hi."

"Oh great, this thing does work," said Kanda's voice wearily. "Well, bean sprout, I'm borrowing your golem for a few minutes."

"Happy talking," snickered Allen.

Kanda muttered a curse in return. There was the sound of some shuffling, like someone standing up, and a few minutes of silence. Rima hung on with the connection, waiting for someone else to speak. Silences seemed to pervade in all her conversations today.

"Finally," sighed Kanda, "I'm alone. Hello? Are you still there?"

Rima didn't answer for some reason. She was still annoyed at him, despite how much she missed him.

"Rima, I know you're there. Answer, you moron."

"Don't just insult me—" she stopped midway, realizing she'd failed in maintaining her cold shoulder.

"Ha," he smirked. "So you were there. Obstinate fool."

"What do you want?" she said dryly. "If this conversation is just going to turn back to insults, then I'm leaving and going to sleep."

"Hang on, will you? You've gotten so belligerent lately…" He sighed. "Look, I guess I didn't do a good job in trying to convey my point across today—"

"I already got your point. I got it when…you left." She decided not to say that it was in the moment of interchanging looks that she had understood. That sounded too cheesy.

"…Me too, I guess." He exhaled again. "Rima, stay out of trouble. Have nothing to do with the Thirds, or with the Project…and avoid Leverrier if you can. You never know, your tongue will probably slip around him…"

"Fine," she said, rolling over on her bed as Tsuki hovered above her. "The mission…it seems to be pretty big if there are six of you. What's going on?"

"Suspected Noah activity, maybe Innocence involved…what's up with you at Headquarters?"

"I was told that I was going to be put under house arrest, but now I'm supposedly going on a mission with Miss Tanya von Steuern to Portugal."

"…Just you two?"

"Yeah."

"That's not safe," he said automatically.

"It's not a big deal. I've done solo missions of much bigger scales…"

"But all the same—"

"Jeez, Yuu, why do you seem so insistent on viewing me as weaker than you? "

He paused in his reply.

"I didn't, not since the Level Four attack," he said. "But ever since Paris, your movements have been slower…and then you had that breathing asthmatic attack in my room last night, and it just seemed like…you've gotten weaker."

"Maybe I have…but I'm still much stronger than I used to be. Stop worrying."

A natural silence, unlike the ones that had followed Rima around all day, settled. They sat in comfortable silence. Rima closed her eyes as her mind trailed to the events of the night before, the sound of Kanda's beating heart, his burning touch, his warm breaths on her neck, the taste of his lips…how she wished that he were right there, next to her…

"Rima," he said softly.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"I miss you," she said into her pillow.

"…Right. I…"

"Do too."

"…Yeah," he said, relief evident in his voice.

It really seemed like that was what he had meant to say, and that Rima had saved him from actually saying it out loud. She smiled at his shyness.

"Last night…" she began slowly.

Rima heard him shuffle around, probably embarrassed. She pursued with the topic relentlessly.

"Thank you for it," she said. "That was the most human I've ever felt."

"That's…a strange way to put it," he muttered.

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"…In an odd way."

"…I'm lying on my bed right now. Where are you?"

He spoke quietly, as if he didn't want to be overheard. "On the patio outside the hotel room."

"Is it cold?"

"Not really. Just windy…it's late though. Rima, you should go to sleep if you're going to go on a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah…I wonder of Madarao is coming too…are the Thirds over there being…dolts?"

"Yeah. That Tokusa…" Rima heard a low growl from Kanda. "He's annoying as hell."

"I'm sorry. Madarao seems to be a bit more reserved, so he's tolerable, at the most."

Rima yawned, muffling it with her hand, but it seemed that Kanda caught it regardless.

"Go to sleep," he said sternly.

"But it's empty…"

"What is?"

"The bed. It's cold."

"You're being an idiot," he said, bristling, though Rima could imagine the definite blush on his alabaster cheeks. "Go to sleep."

"All right then…go to sleep early, too."

"Yeah, I think I will. Goodnight."

"…Yuu."

"What?"

"Aishiteru. Goodnight."

Before he could reply, Rima shut off the connection. Tsuki fluttered down to her, landing on her chest. She cradled the Golem in her arms, resting on the mattress, her limbs sprawled across the king-sized bed. Her heart beat sporadically. Another one of those strange premonitions was crawling up to her…she buried her face in her pillow. Her heart was throbbing painfully and a sudden sense of weakness seized her limbs. There was something in the air, so ominous, so foreboding…so depressing that Rima didn't want to think about it. She held Tsuki tighter against her beating heart, cast her terrible thoughts aside and instead delved into more pleasant memories.

It was unnecessarily hard to do so.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

I must apologize. A rather short, boring chapter and a bad ending. Sorry.

The latest chapter of DGM is out, in case anyone was still unaware of it. Approximately 35 pages of plot or so...and if you're wondering, no, I wasn't that pleased with it. It had its merits, I suppose. There was more Kanda, though he was unconscious half the time...but I'm just disliking the intense pace that Hoshino's going at. She's just sending out the vibe that she wants to finish the series as fast as she can, and honestly, it's ruining the chapters. So many questions pop up with each oncoming chapter. WTF happened to Madarao and Tokusa? Why is Road a doll? Why does Kanda look like a 10 year old in that one picture where he sees Alma? (OK, that's not a plot question, but still.)

The transitions are so hasty, and I just _know_ that if she hadn't gone on hiatus, there would've been a big, long arc about the Istanbul mission because they had a platoon of _six_ people! That had to be a big mission! But she kind of glossed over it, and it just went to something else very confusing.

Sorry for ranting, I know most people liked it. I guess I'm also slightly annoyed because the latest chapter sort of screwed up my plotline for this story, though I really shouldn't be complaining because I knew bringing up the Synthetic Disciple Project carried a lot of risks...oh well. I'm just going with the flow here. :)

Please review! That would be greatly appreciated. :) Love you all!

*~m.n~*


	35. Soulmate

**Chapter 34: Soulmate**

**

* * *

**

"_A soulmate is someone who has locks to fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open our locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are."_

–_Richard Bach_

* * *

They were on the train, on the way to Chaves, a city in northern Portugal. Tanya sat restlessly across from Rima as the Japanese Exorcist simply stared out the window, her figure as still as a statue.

Tsuki the Golem rested on the desk between the two of them, his silver mouth chomping on a piece of bread. Rima's eyes watched the landscape as it passed quickly by before her, but she seemed deep in thought.

Tanya cleared her throat, hoping to attract the Exorcist's attention.

She didn't.

"…Shuki Rima," said Tanya finally.

Rima turned to her.

"What is it?"

"…How did you and Herr Kanda meet?"

"There's no need to call him Herr Kanda, Miss Tanya," chuckled Rima, shifting her weight so that she was facing Tanya directly. "He's just around your age."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Why does it matter to you?" Rima asked.

"…I'm asking out of pure curiosity."

"I find that a bit hard to believe," said Rima, a smile flitting at her lips, "but we met at the Asian branch of the Order, if that's a satisfactory enough answer."

"It's not. That simple of a meeting couldn't possibly elicit…the degree at what your relationship is now," said Tanya curtly.

"That's a ridiculous assumption," said Rima. "Ever heard of love at first sight? Happens to many people. They could have a meeting as simple as bumping into each other in the middle of the street. Kanda and I…we didn't fall in love at first sight, but I suppose some sort of affinity was always there…given the conditions, I don't think it's that big of a surprise."

"Are you two _blind_?" snapped Tanya. "How is it not a big surprise? There's something weird between you two! It's just like…you guys act like you're _seriously_ meant for each other or something—"

"I don't doubt that," smiled Rima.

Tanya stopped her tirade for a moment, startled.

"That is such a conceited statement," the German girl snarled.

"It wasn't meant to be," said Rima simply. "I really don't doubt that Kanda and I are…soulmates, or something along those lines. We really can't be with anyone else. It just doesn't work that way."

Tanya was somewhat revolted with the confidence that Rima was speaking with. While Tanya knew that Rima and Kanda harbored a relationship atypical to the norm, to hear that Rima was well aware of the degree of…affection between the two was a bit unsettling.

"Though during the time we were separated," continued Rima, her gaze once again turning to outside, "I can't say that you posed little threat. Especially after I walked in on you two in my room."

Tanya smirked. "That's one of the best memories I have. Kanda…he has a very unique and delectable taste."

"Trying to get me angry won't work right now, Miss Tanya," said Rima smoothly, though Tanya could notice the subtle furrow of her brow. "I'm quite sure that was involuntary on Kanda's part."

Some sort of crackling sound broke through their conversation, causing the two women to look down at its source: Tsuki.

The silver Golem opened its mouth wide and another voice entered the room.

"Rima?" said Kanda's smooth and alluring voice.

"Hello," Rima smiled, standing up as Tsuki fluttered into the air. "Excuse me, Miss Tanya."

Tanya watched with narrowed eyes as Rima left the compartment, letting the door slide close behind her. She could not help but burn with simmering jealousy. Soulmates. Soulmates indeed.

* * *

"How are you?" said Rima as she leaned against the wall of the narrow but thankfully empty hallway.

"I'm fine," said Kanda. "You?"

"I'm all right. Slept rather badly last night…but I'm currently on the train on my way to Chaves. We'll be arriving in half an hour."

"What exactly is your mission again?" asked Kanda.

"It's another socialite gathering," she replied. "I—"

"A _ball_?!"

"Um…I think so."

"No," said Kanda flatly. "You're going to steer clear of any men, Rima, and last time I heard, that beauty mark Noah was from Portugal, and who knows what's going to happen—"

"Jeez, you just like to jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?" sighed Rima. "I doubt Tyki's going to be there. Portugal's not as small as you think, and Chaves isn't a big city. Miss Tanya and I are just going to be looking around for the Innocence. A very elementary mission, Yuu, nothing to worry about."

"I don't know…" said Kanda dubiously.

"Never mind me then, how is your mission progressing?"

Rima didn't get an answer immediately, because she heard Kanda yell quite ferociously, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, MOYASHI!"

"IT'S MY ROOM TOO, YOU DUMBASS! DON'T BLAME ME FOR GETTING STUCK WITH YOU AS A ROOMMATE!"

"You two," said the severe voice of Howard Link, "stop bickering, or you'll wake up the entire hotel."

"And it's my Golem you're using," snapped Allen. "Be grateful."

"Che, whatever."

"Hello, Allen," said Rima pleasantly.

"Hey, Rima," said Allen cheerily, his tone taking a complete turn. "How are you?"

"She's fine, now leave us alone," Kanda answered in her place.

"Kanda, just because you want to hoard all the time with your girlfriend on the Golem doesn't mean you can just kick us out—"

"She's not my girlfriend!"  
Rima pursed her lips, a vein throbbing at her temple. She decided not to start her harangue quite yet. Hadn't they had this problem before?

"Whatever," scoffed Allen. "Say what you will, Kanda, but we all know the truth. Now if you'll _excuse_ us, we'll leave you alone. See ya when we return, Rima."

"Good bye," Rima said stiffly.

She waited until she heard the distinctive sound of a door closing before she let out a breath.

"She's not my girlfriend!" she said, mimicking Kanda.

"Oh great, here we go again," he groaned. "Look, we've had this conversation before—"

"Yuu, I understand _embarrassment_, but that contradiction was unnecessary! You could've just let it slide! It wasn't like he was asking you a question or anything…"

"It's still embarrassing."

"Great, you know, I bet you'd say you weren't my husband if we somehow got married, or that you weren't a father if we had a kid—"

Rima paused abruptly, remembering that she couldn't possibly have children. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and now that she and Kanda were actually _sleeping_ together, (well, just once), this realization hurt more than ever. She gritted her teeth.

"Never mind," she said calmly. "That was an ill-worded sentence."

"Rima…I—"

"It's fine," she said, knowing that his consolation would simply be awkward. "I just forgot for a moment—it's not a big deal. Anyway…"

"…You said you didn't sleep well last night? Why?"

"Because you weren't there," she muttered quietly, regretting the words once she said them because they sounded stupid. Hopefully he didn't catch them.

"…Right," he said uncomfortably. Damn, so he had heard.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just making this conversation awful, sorry—"

"It's fine," he said quietly. "Well…"

"I think we're nearing Chaves, so I think I have to go," said Rima, wanting to wrap the conversation up and restart it so it was went more smoothly. "Are you free tonight? Perhaps? Actually, what exactly are you doing anyway?"

"We…er…we're having a ball activity too," he muttered.

"What?!"

"I didn't know! Only when we'd actually gotten to Ankara did anyone care to brief me about the mission, and then I figured out I had to do this sort of stupid thing—"

"Who's your date?"

"…So apparently, the plan is for me to 'seduce' someone."

"_What_?!"

"It's not my fault!" he said indignantly. "According to Komui's directions, I'm not as trustworthy as the moyashi, so he can't leave Lenalee with me, and so now I have to act like some _bachelor extraordinaire _and find some woman to wheedle information out of her."

"But that's ridiculous!" said Rima. "I mean, we all know that you can't seduce anyone to save your life once you start talking—"

"Gee, thanks."

"But it's true! Seriously, Yuu, we know you have the looks to charm _any_ woman, but you're brusque and all and that keeps them at bay—"

"Hey, I don't _want_ to do this."

"Why can't they get someone else?" whined Rima. Oh man, she was being so clingy lately…

Kanda snorted. "Sure, like the Thirds would look human in tuxes and Howard Link is a real looker. Rima, have some faith, all right? Nothing's going to happen."

"I know," she sighed. "I know you're not going to do anything stupid. But what if some woman drugs you or something?"

"I'll be fine. I won't drink anything."

"But—"

' "You know," he said dryly, "this sort of conversation usually goes the other way around. I'm going to be _fine_, Rima, stop overreacting."

"All right…" she said, sliding down the wall and propping her legs up on the wall opposite of her. "I have a condition though."

"…What?" he said warily.

"You're going to have to show me how exactly you 'seduce women,'" she laughed.

"No way in hell. This is mortifying as it is already; you're not going to make me reenact it."

"But I want to see," she smirked. "The stoic, reserved Kanda Yuu seducing an innocent young maiden? I'd like to see…"

"Rima, stop fantasizing."

"It's so attractive…" she said with feigned stupor.

"…I think I'm going to go," he said curtly.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," Rima chortled. "Don't go."

She heard him sigh, then some shuffling as if he were lying down on a bed.

"Are you sure your mission isn't dangerous?" he said anxiously. "No Noah are involved, right? I don't want that Tyki guy getting his hands on you…"

"I think I'll be okay," said Rima.

"I'm serious, Rima. He can't come anywhere near you, especially if I'm not there, and I think…what happened before would hamper your fighting ability…"

She nodded silently, looking up at the red-brown ceiling of the train. Its color was the same as the one she'd looked up at when she was getting tortured by Tyki. This observation caused her stomach to lurch unpleasantly, and she quickly averted her eyes from it. Unnecessary and unwanted memories were climbing back into her mind; her breath caught suddenly as she remembered Tyki's sadistic eyes…it seemed like it was getting harder to breathe—

"Rima?" said Kanda.

She caught herself. How pathetic…needing his voice to clear her head when she sank back into awful reminiscence…it seemed that she hadn't gotten over the experience quite yet. She had thought that after sleeping with Kanda, things would be better for her…but this separation from Kanda seemed to worsen her mental state, and Tyki crept back into the forefront of her mind.

"Rima?" he said again.

"I'm here," she said softly.

"…Something wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she said, noticing a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek and wiping it away. "Sorry. Spaced out for a moment."

"…You'll be fine," he said seriously. "If you…see him, turn around and leave. I don't care if you fail your mission or whatever—it's for your safety."

"I know."

The golden eyes had returned, along with that dancing smirk, that expression full of sadistic intentions…

"He can't get his hands on you again—"

"I KNOW!" she shouted, gripping her head tightly in her hands. "I know, just stop talking about him…please…"

"Rima…" Kanda's voice sounded pained.

There was a mutual connection and understanding that it was everything that they wanted to simply be by each other at that moment. Rima wanted nothing more than to have Kanda's strong arms around her, to wash away this insecurity…

"Just…thinking about it reminds me how close I came to death, more so than at any other moment," she said shakily. "And I realized…how scared I am to die, even though I have less than half my life left, I want nothing more than to just cling to it…pathetically, weakly…but to still stay alive…just with you."

"You won't die," he said, though the words sounded empty, because they both knew better than that. "I…won't let it happen."

Rima smiled weakly, resting her head on her knees as she brought them up to her chest, hugging them.

"If I could plan out my life, it'd be so perfect."

Kanda seemed to know that there was more elaboration to the solitary statement; he remained quiet to let her continue.

"I'd have a kid. Two kids. One boy, one girl. The boy would be older, so he could spoil the girl. I…we…we'd live in China. Or somewhere. Rural. Away from everyone. Maybe on an island off the coast of…Spain. Something. And then…when the kids grew up, I'd send them off to a local school, and if they wanted, to a university or something…and then they'd come back, get married with someone they'd met at school…then I—"

"Out of pure curiosity, where am I in this picture?" interrupted Kanda.

Rima laughed faintly. "With me, I suppose?"

"I was just wondering because you kept saying 'I.'"

"You want it to be 'we?'"

"…Whatever."

"Fine," she consented. "Well, then we'd grow old…have our hair turn white…teeth fall out…get arthritis and some other freaky disease that only old people get…"

"Why do we have to get a disease?" he said waspishly. "Why can't we just be healthy people? Damn, even in your wishes, Rima, you're a pessimist."

"Fine, we'll be healthy people. And when I die…I just want to die in my sleep. Peacefully. Painlessly. By you."

Kanda didn't answer.

"I want to die first," she murmured, her words muffled as she talked to the floor. "So I don't have to live with pain…to live without you."

"Why is it that our conversations always somehow turn back to death?" said Kanda wryly. "Always about who dies first…"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're not immortal."

"The opposite, actually," agreed Kanda. "But…I wish you wouldn't dwell on this so much. You have better things to think about."

"…That's true…"

But the looming, impending prospect of death was forever coming closer, and Rima couldn't help but grow obsessed with it, especially when she knew that her death was approaching faster than ever. Why did she have to be separated from Kanda?! She only had so little time left—she might as well spend it with someone she loved…

The train was gradually slowing down. Rima looked up at Tsuki, wishing that she could somehow see Kanda's face through the Golem.

"Yuu, I think the train's arriving in Chaves. I have to go."

"…Yeah," he said huskily. "You should. Be careful."

Rima stood up and took Tsuki into her pale hands.

"I will," she said tenderly. "You too, Yuu."

"Mm."

"I love you. Bye."

With that, she shut off the connection.

* * *

Kanda was at the ball.

He might as well just jump off a cliff and end his misery a bit faster.

He could see Allen snorting with laughter out of the corner of his eye as unknown women began to queue up to him, asking who he was, what his name was…damn, he really wished Rima were here…keep the women away…

Kanda felt someone pull him by the arm and turned around to see the newcomer.

It was another woman, extremely beautiful, tan, with large eyes that strongly resembled a cat's. Her full lips were parted in a gracious smile. She was different. Radiated confidence. And more eerie was the fact that her irises were golden. Now, how many people had golden eyes who weren't related to the Noah?

"Hi," she said breathily. "I was just wondering who you were; I haven't seen your face around lately. Are you new?"

"Yeah," he said brusquely, initially thinking to just blow her off like everyone else when he suddenly remembered his mission. Oh, right, he was supposed to be _seducing_ women to find information. Why the hell had Komui made this plan up? "The name's Kanda. And you are?"

"Lulu. So, Mr. Kanda, mind if we…continue our conversation on the ballroom floor?"

"…I'm not much of a dancer, I'm afraid," he said, keeping his speech polite and refined. "But…continuing our conversation isn't out the question."

Thank heaven that he had been around the moronic usagi long enough to pick up some ideas on how to please women…not that he consciously did it, but Lavi's personality often rubbed off on the people around him.

"By all means," smiled Lulu. "Perhaps…a drink?"

"Let's."

Lulu slipped her hand in the crevice between Kanda's arm and his torso; he led her gradually away from the crowd.

"So, Mr. Kanda…an Oriental face isn't common around here," said Lulu. "You must come from a wealthy household."

"I was adopted at an early age to a family in England," he lied. Man, this amount of conversation was really exhausting…

"I see. No wonder you're so refined." She leaned closer, placing a hand on Kanda's shoulder as she brought a glass of wine up to her lips. "So…you don't seem very interested in this ball. Perhaps…a bit more private of a room would strike your fancy?"

Kanda's lips twisted in a smirk. He didn't want to keep up this ridiculous façade any longer. Might as well cut to the chase. And not only that, this woman was most likely a Noah. He wasn't idiotic enough to go off with a Noah into the unknown.

"Later. What I want to know…is what a Noah like you is doing in Turkey," he said coolly.

Lulu sighed. "So you already knew."

"That's some quick confession."

"Well, I think both of us knew who each other was the moment we saw each other, mm? Though I was hoping you were dense enough to fall for my charm…"

"On the other hand, I'm pretty happy that I don't have to stick with the absurd plan of 'seducing women' now that I found you."

"Oh, seducing women? That'd be so attractive."

"Stow it, Noah. Where's the Innocence?"

Lulu gave a wide smile.

"Now, now, Exorcist, you don't think I'll just fess up _that_ easily, right?" She snapped her fingers, and everyone in their ten foot vicinity turned to the two of them. "Not when I have the advantage."

Kanda took a step back. Damn. He'd left Mugen at the sidelines.

"Surprised?" smirked Lulu. "Perhaps because your friend didn't sense the Akuma? But we couldn't let him have that ability forever, could we? We've created a barrier just to disable his strange abilities…he should be grateful. Now…I think you're the more…sturdy type," she added, licking her lips "Perhaps you'll last long enough that I could take you to my master?"

Kanda did not bother with a reply. He didn't need to. The Akuma were beginning to attack.

* * *

Rima's mission had been awfully easy. They really hadn't even needed to go to the ball…though now that she thought about it, perhaps it was easier that they had, since the moment the men had seen an Oriental face, they'd been anxious to meet her. Besides, Tanya was extremely attractive, which had aided in getting the information they needed.

When they'd talked to the host of the Innocence, he'd been more than happy with the amount of money they'd given him in return for the ring. With the Innocence acquired, the two women didn't waste any more time in Chaves, instead boarding an earlier train back to the gate's location, a few hours south of Chaves.

Now back on the train, Rima and Tanya once again settled back into their stiff atmosphere. Rima had tried a few times in the hallway for some connection with Tim in order to talk to Kanda again, but it hadn't worked. For some reason, this troubled her, and she sat at her seat, lips pursed in a thin line, as she looked at the darkness outside.

Tanya spoke suddenly. "…About your conversation with Kanda earlier today…"

Rima looked up.

"You were listening?" she said sharply.

"Well, you yelled in the middle of it," said Tanya with a shrug. "I just got up to check to see what was wrong."

"You could try and be a bit more considerate," snarled Rima. "You don't need to go snooping into everyone's affairs, Miss Tanya."

Tanya merely blinked.

"Well, I was just wondering," the German girl said, "why you couldn't just run away with Kanda. Wouldn't it make your lives a lot easier?"

Rima stared at her in disbelief.

"You think it's that easy?" said Rima.

Again, Tanya shrugged. "I mean, that's what I would do. Elope. Run away. Live happily forever after."

Rima shook her head in disgust. This unbelievable girl…

"Forget," the Exorcist said snappishly. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You who have lived a sheltered life your entire years of existence…you wouldn't understand the meaning of 'duty.'"

"But I thought you put Kanda above everything…including your duty," said Tanya acidly. "I mean…that's what _soulmates_," she said with heavy sarcasm, "do, right?"

"Drop the subject, Miss Tanya. Had it not been for the gratefulness and affinity I hold for the rest of your family, I would've let you die a long time ago."

Tanya's lips thinned, but she didn't speak any longer. Rima returned her stare to the passing landscape outside the window.

What Tanya said was true. Rima did put Kanda above everything.

But both of them knew that it was all talk when Rima said she wanted to live on the countryside without any disturbances. After all, the life of an Exorcist was all they knew, all they grew up with.

Well, that, and the life of a scapegoat and guinea pig.

* * *

_A few hours later, back at Headquarters._

"What do you mean, you can't establish a connection?" said Rima frantically.

"We've tried, to Tim, to Lenalee and Kanda's radio golems, but we can't do anything!" said Komui worriedly. "We can't even contact the Thirds! They were supposed to check in a few hours ago, but I don't know what went wrong…"

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"In Ankara, but…"

"I'm going."

"You can't!" said Komui desperately. "Leverrier won't let you, Rima."

"Do I gave a damn about him? No, now let me go! I don't care if you're actually going to let me go, Komui, but I'd appreciate it if you gave me some sort of direction so I won't waste my time wandering in circles—"

"You can't go," he said firmly. "It's foolhardy, risky, we haven't heard anything about their situation, something could be terribly wrong—"

"Which is why I'm going!" said Rima loudly.

"It's too dangerous, Rima!" said Komui. "We don't know what's going on, and sending you won't help! We can't potentially lose another Exorcist!"

"Kanda is there, I'm not going to let him just be in danger and not do anything about it, you wouldn't understand, Komui—"

"How do I not understand?!" the Supervisor bellowed. "Lenalee's there! Do you there that I am any less worried than you are?!"

Rima stopped, stunned.

"Please stay at Headquarters, Rima," said Komui wearily. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

"But…Kanda…he—"

"I know," said Komui jadedly. "I know."

And he did. He did know.

But it didn't make Rima feel any better. This anxiety just kept piling up, and this stress just kept causing her breathing to shorten.

Rima turned around and left to return to her room, changing her mind halfway there and deciding to go down to the portal where the Ark was. Once she arrived, she slumped down onto the floor against the wall in an empty hallway, hands clutching her neck. It hurt to breathe. Her throat was constricting, her heart was thumping, and every time she breathed in, it was like inhaling a stack of needles…

Please let Kanda be okay. Please let him be safe. That was all she wanted.

Because he was all she needed. He was her other half.

Soulmate. It was a word she had carelessly tossed into the conversation with Tanya, but now it seemed to make more sense than ever.

She sat there on the floor, cold and shivering. Waiting.

The minutes ticked by.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

It's been a while! Sorry about that. Writer's Block. With every story I'm writing. It's been bad.

These last few chapters are more about character and relationship development than anything else. Though Kanda and Rima did sleep together, it's caused their relationship to deepen to a greater extent. Rima is changing. She's getting weaker, more panicky, more pessimistic, knowing that she doesn't have long left. Thus, she's become more clingy.

Sorry if these last few chapters have been boring...or if Kanda's been strangely overly sentimental and thus OOC. I'm wondering if he is...nowadays, it's like if I don't depict Kanda as a complete jerk, he's OOC. x)

I love the quote by Richard Bach. It just fit the title of this story so well. I was amazed on how much sense it made. :)

Sorry if this chapter was boring to you. I feel like this Writer's block is seriously affecting my writing... :(

Please review so I can feel better and overcome this Block of mine. :)

Love, m.n


	36. The Past

**Chapter 35: The Past**

Rima's gaze were fixated firmly on the tiled ground in front of her. She was gripping the tattoo on her wrist tightly, as if trying to will her Innocence out on a moment's notice even though there was no necessity—the Black Order was as safe for the moment as safe could be.

Her head whirled with the worst possible case scenarios: Kanda kidnapped, tortured, dead at the hands of the Noah. And she did not know which one he might've met, but she knew that regardless of any particular member, the Noah were ruthless when it came to the Exorcists, and having escaped death so many times, Kanda would be received with double the amount of cruelty…

She shuddered involuntarily, leaning her head on her arms as she breathed shallowly. Footsteps approached, pausing right beside her, and then someone slid down next to her. Rima did not look up; the presence was familiar enough.

A hand slid across her neck and then to her shoulder, causing her to finally turn to the newcomer. Lavi smiled at her, his expression surprisingly refreshing.

"Hey," he said. "Worried?"

"What else?" said Rima with a slight scoff. "Komui can't establish a connection, I'm not allowed to go to Ankara, they're still not back after hours of last communication—it's hard _not_ to be worried…"

"Want to sneak out?" said Lavi. "Go by ourselves?"

"I thought about it," said Rima darkly, "but there are guards, and Komui will flip if I go."

"Since when have you been one to care about rules?"

Rima laughed weakly. "True. But disobeying Komui is quite different from disobeying Leverrier…I can't help but feel like I'm doing something incredibly taboo if I ignore Komui."

"Hell, we do that all the time…"

Rima shook her head. "I'll wait. If they're not back by tomorrow, I'll go myself. But until then…I'll wait."

Lavi looked at her strangely, as if he had been expecting something different. He said nothing, however, and let Rima resume staring at the floor, while he found his own corner of the wall to stare out listlessly, quietly, as the universal clock ticked on.

* * *

They were not in trouble—they were just in a desperate situation where they had no connection, no route of escape, and about twenty Akuma plus a Noah right in front of them. He'd even managed to get Mugen from the useless moyashi without getting hurt—an impressive feat, considering that Lulu had immediately lashed out at him.

Danger? Hardly. Kanda had killed a Noah by himself before. No, he did not care if she was woman. He had never been a much of a chivalrous guy…

The problem was her constant shape-shifting. It was pesky, annoying, and made Kanda's head hurt, because he never really knew how to adjust intelligently; he just reacted instinctively, which, apparently, was making him lose because he was now sporting several wounds on his limbs from the blades that had so suddenly appeared from Lulu's arms.

"Pretty boy…" she said, almost bored as she leapt up gracefully, avoiding Kanda's swipe, "you really should just die, you know. I'm hardly as sadistic as Road or Tyki—I just get the job done for the Earl and move on. It would be quite beneficial for you to just…die."

"Very comforting," said Kanda sarcastically, readjusting the blade and sheathe in his hands. Utilizing the speed that was infamous among the Order, he appeared directly behind Lulu as she floated midair and crossed the two in the customary offensive fashion. _Nigentou. Hakka Tourou_.

Swift though he was, the Noah simply morphed into an ephemeral shape and slipped beyond his grasp. The lit Innocence caught the edge of her indistinguishable leg, eliciting a quiet hiss, but she bounded away, presumably unhurt.

"Innocence really doesn't hurt me unless I'm in a solid form, you know," she said plainly. "You should really just give up."

Kanda simply narrowed his eyes as he side-stepped an Akuma lunging for him from the right, easily decapitating it with one deft swipe. Lulubell materialized into her normal form, her deep golden eyes watching his movements with an emotion close to amusement.

There was a silence between them, punctured by the screams and explosions that Allen, Lenalee, and the Thirds were in the middle of. Kanda gripped his weapon tightly, scrutinizing her figure closely.

She finally spoke up.

"You're strong. You're the one that Tyki and Road have been so frustrated with, aren't you?" she asked.

"…The hell I'd know."

"Hm," she said pensively, frowning slightly. "Causing no little trouble to the family…it'd be best if I finished you off then. If I remember correctly…your little friend…"

Kanda's stomach lurched unpleasantly—he knew who the Noah was talking about instantly. Strangely enough though, Lulubell didn't finish her sentence. It trailed off, lost into the stagnant silence, and she shook her head slowly.

"I see," she said vaguely. "Let's begin then."

He didn't wait for his enemy to move first; propelling himself off a dining table, he sped into the air and lunged forward, not surprised that he didn't hurt her, but somewhat startled that she physically dodged instead of transforming into something transparent. She moved with a speed that he hadn't expected, appearing directly behind him. Something caught his shoulder, causing Kanda to move agilely away in order to prevent the wound from deepening. Lulubell followed up with another attack immediately, not yielding any ground as she forced Kanda across the room. He jumped rather ungainly over the upturned tables and chairs, trying to find some sort of solid footing in an effort to keep up with her pace.

Lulu's hands shifted into blades of some sort, and she swiped forward easily, her golden eyes cold and unyielding as Kanda blocked the attack with his sheathe. He stepped towards her and whipped his katana directly down at Lulubell's head; preoccupied, the Noah did not manage to dodge until the blade had cut into her forehead slightly, drawing a stream of blood.

"Shit," she cursed, hopping away and bringing a hand up to her head.

"You really don't think I'm just going to stop, do you?" said Kanda coldly, continuing his offensive run and consistently pursuing her.

The tables were turned; it was now the Noah being forced into a corner, watching her every step as Kanda conducted every swipe and lunge with merciless accuracy. Lulubell gritted her teeth, obviously unnerved by the outlook of the fight, and her shape began to change again.

"No way in hell," snarled Kanda, gripping his weapons tightly and crossing them. _Hakka Tourou_.

He could feel the metal connect with a solid figure, could hear the furious hiss that escaped from his target; trails of blood tipped the edges of his Innocence, and he knew that he had dealt a major blow.

Kanda pressed relentlessly forward, his dark eyes focused as he made sure that Lulubell wouldn't escape. Finally cornering her against a wall, his lips curled into a cold smirk as he brought the sword up to her neck, his sheath tapped against her chest to prevent her from changing shape.

"One wrong move," he said quietly, "and I'll run you through. Where's the Innocence?"

"It seems your friends already found it," she answered smoothly.

The answer was plausible; the amount of Akuma activity seemed to have decreased tremendously while he had been crossing weapons with the Noah.

"Great," he said coolly. "Bye."

He leaned back slightly, preparing for a final blow, when Lulu shifted her shape quickly and accurately. Kanda swiftly brought Mugen to her neck, about to decapitate her in one clean stroke, only to stop suddenly as he recognized the newly shifted face.

So that's what Lulu had meant before. She had seen the way to win.

Because it was Rima's face that was looking up at Kanda now.

Her pale skin, the mismatched eyes, the exact length of black hair; the only thing that detracted from Rima's normal appearance was the derisive smirk that painted her lips, the coldness that it represented. Kanda found himself staring hesitantly.

"See?" said Rima's voice. "Humans—so easily tricked. What can you do? She's your special one, isn't she? You can't do anything about it. Could you really run her through? Cut off her head? Run that Innocence of yours through her…familiar body, I presume? What can you do…" Rima leaned forward, her head placed gently against Kanda's chest, "Kanda?"

His breath hitched. Everything was just a bit too similar, but it wasn't _her_. He knew that. He could do this.

The grip on Mugen's hilt tightened. His eyes closed. It was a Noah. His mind was clear.

The two of them remained in shaky silence for a few brief moments, each collecting their thoughts.

And then, simultaneous movement.

Kanda pushed her back, his eyes now open and flashing in concentration, as Lulu/Rima's arm shaped into a silver blade, much similar to the one that Rima had when she'd gone critical. Kanda paid it no heed—not the similarity, not the face. Just concentrated. And pushed the blade forward.

Mugen pierced straight through the heart.

And in the same instant, he could feel incredible pain through his own chest.

Physical, mostly, from the blade that had pierced in the center of his chest. Was it emotional? He couldn't be sure. But he knew, upon haggardly looking at Lulu's face, that he'd won. The Noah's eyes were already closed; she was collapsing on the floor. But that face was still Rima's.

Clutching his wound and breathing in deeply, he fell to his knees, struggling to breathe and maintain consciousness. Blood was beginning to pool around the fallen Noah—no, Rima, and it scared him—literally—to see that degree of paleness on her cheeks, the stillness, the coldness. He could feel the blood on his hands. Mugen seemed to weigh tons heavier.

He let out a shallow breath, unable to tear his eyes from the scene.

A repeat of the past. The sensation of killing one of the few he trusted.

One of the very little "friends" he had. Someone…important.

Again, with his Innocence. For survival.

Someone was calling him, his name, but he did not move. His dark eyes were fixated on the still figure in front of him. Something—not the pain from the wound, not the exhaustion, but something—twisted at his heart.

He closed his eyes, unable to sustain consciousness.

It was all just a repeat of the past.

* * *

"…Someone new?"

"What the hell?"

"Why didn't she come from a hole?"

"I thought that was how you said babies were made, Dr. Edgar."

"W-well, this is a different case," said the doctor nervously, ushering a young girl towards the two boys. "We brought her from outside—her name's Rima. Greet her, boys."

"Hi," said Alma simply, eyes curiously transfixed on the newcomer.

"Moron," said Yuu immediately.

Rima looked from one to the other, her expression more perplexed than offended.

"Yuu," said Edgar, somewhat pained, "could you _please_ keep that tongue of yours in check? She hasn't said a word to you—why are you calling her a moron?"  
"Because she _hasn't_ said a word," retorted Yuu, completely defensive. "Only morons don't speak."

"It's only been half a year since you woke up," sighed Edgar. "How are you _this_ judgmental already?"

"Where are we?" asked Rima, speaking up for the first time.

Her voice was weird. Relieving. Almost refreshing. Her brown eyes, mirroring Yuu's, looked around the room inquisitively. Alma's face lit up in excitement as he heard her speak.

"We're in the Black Order Asia Branch, Sixth Institute," he said animatedly. "I'm Alma, this is Yuu, and we're the only ones of our kind around here."

"Kind?" she repeated. "Like…kids?"

Alma turned to Edgar for justification in terminology. The doctor nodded.

"Yeah, you all are the only children here," said Edgar. "You all get along now, all right? Rima, we're going to be starting your tests tomorrow, so relax today with the others, all right? Alma, Yuu, show her around."

"Sure!" said Alma cheerily. "Rima, this is the cafeteria, where we get stuff to eat—it's good! I had mayonnaise yesterday, which was awesome—"

"Shut up," said Yuu dryly. "No one wants to listen to you."

"Hey! Just because you're a sour, bitter person who hates the world doesn't mean that you can make me—"

"Shut up," repeated Yuu.

A laugh. Coming from the girl.

Again, it was weird. The same…refreshing sound. Yuu stopped speaking to look at her.

She was smiling, her little hand covering her face almost in embarrassment as she caught his eye.

Sunshine smile.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "Rima…just thought it was funny…"

Yuu just shook his head and walked away, feeling out of sorts. She was weird. Just weird.

* * *

"Does Rima scare you?" said a female voice from the dark.

Yuu bolted up, his eyes wildly searching for its source.

The weird girl was sitting right across from him on his bed, her eyes staring straight at his stunned and confused expression. She laughed again, generating the same strange feeling in his chest, and waved slightly.

"Sorry," she said. "Yuu-chan just doesn't seem to like Rima very much…"

"Why do you talk like that?" he snapped.

"…What?"

"Like…" Yuu struggled to find the words. "You're talking like a…a kid or something—not like the doctors, or like me and Alma—you just sound weird."

"But…Rima _is_ a kid…" she said, sounding a bit hurt.

"No," he said unkindly. "We're not kids, or whatever. We're Apostles. Get it straight. Stop talking like a moron."

"I'm not a moron," she said, tints of anger creeping into her voice, making it sound more normal.

"That's better," muttered Yuu, straightening up and leaning against his pillows. "What do you want?"

"Never mind," she said coolly, getting off the bed. "Alma-chan is much nicer."

"Yeah, that's what I hear a lot," said Yuu wryly. "Go bother him—he'd be more than happy to play with you."

But Rima didn't leave the room; she just stood in the center of it, looking at him with an expression that mixed hurt feelings with pout.

"What?" said Yuu, annoyed. "I'm not going to play with you—go away."

"Why doesn't Yuu-chan like me?"

"Because you're a moron."

"Why?"

"Because you just are."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" he said angrily. "You were just made that way!"

"Yuu-chan's a…an idiot," she said sourly.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because Yuu-chan was made that way."

"No, not idiot! 'Yuu-chan!'" he said with revulsion. "That's disgusting."

"Rima is being polite."

"That is _not_ polite."

"Yuu-chan is rude."

"Shut up," he said, aggravated, sinking back into a reclining position and turning away. "Go to sleep. You'll need it."

"Rima's not tired."

"Too bad."

"It's too cold for Rima to fall asleep."

"Suck it up and go to bed."

"Can Rima sleep with Yuu-chan?"

Yuu turned around, horrified.

"No!"

"But it's dark and scary."

"Go away."

Rima ignored him and approached the bed, climbing onto it and slipping underneath the covers.

"Much warmer," she said after a few seconds of Yuu's stunned silence.

"No!" he said indignantly. "Get out, you moron! You have your own bed!"

"Goodnight," she said, her voice already indicating that she was close to slumber.

"Get out," he said lethally.

There was no answer.

Yuu stared at her, furious, and tried to push her off the bed. After a few easy shoves, she was tottering on the edge of the mattress, completely oblivious to the painful contact that she would experience with the cold floor seconds later.

Just as she was falling, though, Yuu grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back safely on the mattress. Something just seemed wrong about letting her fall. And when he thought to how she would react with the testing the next day, he simply pulled her securely on the bed, letting her body rest closely to his for warmth.

Maybe after testing, she would not be so incredibly weird.

* * *

"Stop crying."

"It…" A hiccup. "It hurts…"

"I know it does," he said. "Stop crying."

"B-but…Rima…Rima wants Okaa-san…"

"I don't know who that is," said Yuu sourly, nursing his own wounds as the two of them sat against a pillar in the room full of holes. "Stop whining. It'll just make them angrier."

She didn't answer, instead hiccupping amidst her sobs, her small shoulders shaking as she buried her head in her bloody hands. Yuu sighed, nearly used to the pain by now, and simply stared at her. He could not blame her—it had only been a week since the testing had started. And for some reason, she took to the Innocence much worse than he or Alma did. Something about Rima just radiated "weak," and he could feel the faint vestiges of sympathy stir inside him as he watched her simply cry.

"Stop crying," he repeated. "If you don't stop, I'm not letting you stay with me tonight."

The sobs audibly decreased, letting Yuu release a long drawn breath that he had not been aware he was holding.

They sat in silence. Times with Rima were generally quiet, a nice and drastic contrast from the energy-filled fights and banter with Alma. Rima was weaker. Softer. Needier. She did not have the same surplus of energy that Alma had. Sometimes, all she needed was a good few hours of leaning on Yuu's shoulder, quiet and unmoving, as they just sat. Doing nothing.

She did the same now, leaning on his shoulder and breathing quietly.

He glanced down at her and saw that she was smiling. He let out a sigh and looked away.

Still weird.

* * *

"Why does Rima have a mother?" said Yuu to Edgar one day spontaneously.

The doctor turned to Yuu, bemused.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you said Apostles came from holes," Yuu explained. "But Rima says she has—or had—a mother. And father."

"Well, yes," said Edgar, visibly uncomfortable. "She did have parents…"

"…So she's not an Apostle?"

"Well, no, she is technically one—"

"Then why didn't she come from a hole in the ground?"

"Because she's…" Edgar seemed to be struggling to find a decent explanation. Yuu's dark eyes narrowed.

"She's a human like you, right?" said the boy. "Why is she being synchronized with the Innocence?"

"Yuu, what's up with all the questions today?" said Edgar in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "It's not like you to stick up for someone."

"I'm not sticking up for her," he said defensively.

"Then do you like her?"

"No," said Yuu stubbornly.

"Then why all the questions?"

"…I'm just trying to see why she's weird."

* * *

The strangest thing about Rima was that she got along better with Yuu than she did with Alma. Why in the world that was the case, Yuu didn't know. All he _did_ know was the Rima was considerably quieter when Alma and his animated chatter were around. She also did not cry as much in front of Alma. She didn't talk with him at night. The whispers and words that Yuu and Rima shared remained a secret from Alma; Rima never mentioned it, and Yuu, antisocial and outwardly annoyed, did not see a need to bring it up.

The occasionally interlocked hands were a secret between them two, and them two alone.

At the rate things were going, Rima was really not the only weird one anymore.

He was listening in on the doctors as they talked.

"Yuu was asking…odd questions today," said Edgar.

"Like what?" said Twi Chan.

"…He seems to know that there is something distinctively different between him and Rima."

Twi Chan didn't answer. Edgar continued speaking.

"He knows that Rima shouldn't be undergoing the tests…"

"It's orders, Edgar," said Twi Chan. "There's really nothing we can do about it."

"I know," he answered heavily. "It's just…it's bad enough making these…kids, Apostles though they are, synchronize with the Innocence. But to just get a random girl who has a faint percentage of accommodation with the Innocence…it just seems a bit too…cruel."

"…It really is a stupid idea," said Twi very quietly.

"So…"

"It's a war, Edgar," she said curtly, any traces of regret in her voice disappearing. "Sacrifices are…necessary."

"She's a child."

"The Innocence is indiscriminate in its choices."

"It's not a choice right now—we're forcing it on them!"

"Edgar, please!"

Edgar heaved a sigh and didn't reply. Yuu could sense the discomfort in the room, and held his breath, waiting for the continuation of the conversation.

"I can't do anything about it," said Twi firmly. "She's making progress—she's gaining the regenerative properties that Alma and Yuu have, and I'm pretty certain that sooner or later, she'll be on par with them. For the time being, we will continue the tests."

"But she's a _human_."

"Technically, so are Alma and Yuu."

"It's not the same—"

"Edgar. Drop it, please."

He did, much to Twi's relief, it seemed. But Yuu sat outside the room, listening all the same, thinking. Rima was different. Did she know? She had spaced out through all the lectures Edgar had given her about the holes; she seemed to think that they were all the same. All came from parents.

Yuu pursed his lips. Maybe it was better for her if he kept quiet, and let her feel like she was the same. She had enough trouble coping with the fact that she was just so much weaker.

* * *

The sword pierced through the skin so easily. So effortlessly.

A downward slash, a crumpling figure. The Innocence was fastened to his arm like it was part of his limb, guiding him to fight, survive, to live.

To slaughter.

Alma had to die. He had gone crazy. It had been a kill or be killed situation.

But Yuu could not stop that sensation of irrepressible culpability from inundating his senses, could not stop the tears that never came from suddenly coming. His feet moved, aimlessly, without purpose, and he arrived at the entrance to the division, as if guided by some unknown force out of the room that sponsored such massacre, the lingering scent of blood, the impending sense of demise.

A blue sky welcomed him. A gentle breeze, the soothing mechanical chirping of a few scarce birds from the trees that dotted the otherwise plain landscape.

He stood still amidst the rubble of the division, his body matted with blood, his eyes emptily looking at the serene scene in front of him. He heard steps behind him, pausing only a few feet away, but he didn't turn around. Only one person could lack so much of a battle aura.

They stood in their customary stagnant silence. Neither made a move to speak, to walk, barely to breathe. The tears just fell, trickling slowly down.

Yuu felt a hand slip into his. A cursory glance down at the contact, even blurred through tears, showed that the newcomer's hand was no less bloody than his. As if it had been drenched not in her own blood, but in someone else's.

Alma's, most likely.

Had it been symbolic? Could she think so deeply? To drench her hands in the blood of their friend, whom _he_ had killed, was it representative of sharing the burden? Of standing alongside him, in guilt, in horror, in sin?

How could she have known?

For Rima had not been awake for a while. She had been unable to sustain the strenuous testing, and had been unconscious for two days.

She and Yuu must've woken up around the same time. As if on the same wavelength. Guided by a same purpose.

Perhaps it had just happened. A common purpose, guiding two separate bodies to wake, to move, to breathe, to live. Something along the lines of fate.

He didn't hold her hand back. Didn't grip it tightly. Just let it sit there loosely, making no movement to grasp the fingers caked in the sickening substance. A hand that mirrored his own.

And finally, she spoke. The same voice—raspier than before, but the same. The same refreshment. Cleansing. Sunshine.

And when she spoke, it was not with the same childish diction that she so normally used. It was the diction of those who had grown up.

"I'll be with you."

His hand unconsciously gripped hers suddenly. Her breath hitched, and she spoke one more word.

"Forever."

* * *

It was all a repeat, he had done the same thing—Alma's body, and now Rima's, sporting the wounds made from his Innocence, conducted by his hand—he had killed, again and again, the few people he cared for—stop it, stop it, _stop_—

Kanda's eyes snapped open; he bolted up from wherever he was lying, breathing harshly, his onyx eyes wildly scanning the room. Sterile, white walls, supposedly generating a security that didn't quite reach him; he was wearing an open cotton collared shirt, letting his bandaged chest come into contact with the somewhat chilly air. He continued his visual search of the room, his gaze finally landing on the figure who was sitting beside his bed, her head placed tentatively on the edge of the mattress with her arms crossed in front of her face.

Rima was asleep, her fingers interlocking loosely with his coarse ones, several strands of her hair fluttering up and down with every slow and steady breath she took in and let out.

Kanda stared at her, his mind hungrily devouring the signs that showed her irrefutable existence. It took several minutes for his heart rate to decelerate to normal, for his head to clear.

Rima did not stir, apparently deep in slumber.

Kanda let out a heavy breath, leaning back against the headboard of his creaking bed. His body ridden with lethargy, it took Kanda a few moments to realize that there was a dull, aching pain in his chest. He briefly remembered the Noah's arm stabbing him through, and shook his head. Again, back to the image of killing someone disguised as Rima—and though she was obviously alive right next to him, the repeating mental scenario did not leave a welcome taste in his mouth.

Cruel and unnecessary as it was, Kanda leaned over and shook Rima's shoulder lightly, trying to wake her up. She stirred with a groan, lifting her head up slowly as she shook her head in the familiar motion of ridding it from grogginess. Her mismatched eyes met his, lighting up after a few seconds of assessment.

"You're awake," she said, astonished.

"Yeah," he said. "How long have I been out?"

"Um…" She glanced at the clock that was ticking incessantly on the wall opposite of them. It was six forty-three a.m. "About six hours…I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early—your wound was awful…"

"I heal quickly," he reminded her.

"Your wound from Tyki didn't heal for weeks," she replied sourly.

"It was a clean stab this time," he said, groaning as he shifted his weight on the bed. "Regenerating organs is an entirely different process. How'd I get back? I thought I blacked out. I killed the Noah though."

"Apparently not," said Rima.

"What?"

"Mortally wounded her was more like it," she explained. "Allen and Lenalee said Road came seconds later and retreated with Lulubell—she wasn't dead though. Your team brought you back immediately for treatment, since the Ark's portal was relatively close. The mission was a success in itself—you managed to retrieve not one but two Innocence…perhaps that was why your platoon was so large."

"Seriously?" he said, sighing as he stared at the ceiling. "I didn't even manage to kill her…damn."

"You should be glad you got out alive," said Rima, running a hand through her hair as she looked at him in relief. "This has not been the first time that you've come from a mission on the brink of death, Yuu."

Kanda didn't reply, focusing on a single, concentrated exhalation, calming himself down. Rima didn't speak, letting him regain his focus and senses, and waited until he opened his eyes and looked at her to continue the conversation.

"Allen and Lenalee," she said slowly, "said something rather…strange about your fight."

"…What?"

"They said…" Rima paused, hesitating.

"Spit it out."

"They said that Lulubell took…my image to fight you," she said in a rush.

Kanda's heartbeat unwillingly accelerated again, but he didn't look away from Rima's steady gaze.

"She did," he admitted.

"…Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It wasn't you."

Rima paused again, her eyes probing his for another explanation, a different response.

"I'm fine," he said indifferently.

Her expression clearly defined disbelief.

"I am," repeated Kanda impatiently. "You're alive. I didn't kill you. I'm fine."

"Ah…all right then…"

It was obvious that she didn't believe him still. And it was crucially apparent what she was worried about—what images she suspected he was replaying in his head.

Which he was. For those long six hours, he had been reliving the past, all the scenes of the dark start to his life, down to the very last moment that he was finally able to walk out of that basement of a division, into the sun, under a clear sky.

"I…was just thinking," she said softly, "if you…um…"

Her hand brushed a strand of his hair, tucking it behind his ear. Rima's words faltered, and she sat back in her seat, unsure of how to phrase her sentence. After the constant warnings on Kanda's part to no longer mention Alma or the Synthetic Disciple Project, it seemed that Rima was uncertain of bringing it up again for fear of disturbing him.

"I'm fine," he said with warning finality.

Rima caught it, and pursed her lips.

"Very well," she said stiffly, sliding back to the edge of her seat and crossing her arms.

Kanda let out his umpteenth sigh and reached out, his hand touching the top of her head as he ruffled her hair gently.

"Worried?" he said lightly.

"No," said Rima stubbornly, knocking off his hand.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask."

"Rima, stop being immature."

She glared at him, her lips thinning into one single line.

"I am _worrying_ about you," she said evenly. "I am _also_ trying to respect your wishes, but you're making both _very_ hard."

"What did I do? All I subtly told you was to drop the question because I already knew what you were going to ask—I'm _perfectly_ fine, I am _not_ thinking about Alma or anything that happened before."

"The fact that you mentioned it means that you are mulling over it, and I'm just worried that you're going to end up blaming yourself for it all over again. I…wanted to make sure your mental state was fine…"

"I…"

The dull pain increased in his chest abruptly, causing him to wince. Rima saw and stood up, bringing a hand over to the wound and prodding the bandaged area slightly.

"Still hurts?" she asked.

"Somewhat," he said vaguely.

She sat down next to him on the mattress and began to untie the bandages; he stopped her from unraveling them. When she gave him an inquisitive look, he just shook his head.

"You don't need to change the bandages—it's fine," said Kanda. "You…are you all right?"

"Yeah," she replied, somewhat taken back with the question. "I'm fine. My mission was easy."

"Good," he said, relief washing over his face belatedly.

Rima looked at him anxiously, but he avoided her gaze and turned the other way. He still could not shake off the feeling of guilt, even though the person he had stabbed had not been her.

She understood, it seemed, for her arms slinked around his shoulders in a loose embrace, and she laid her head down on his shoulder. Kanda could feel her soft breaths linger on his neck.

Even though he made no movement to return the embrace, his head unconsciously settled on hers, and he could feel his eyes close as comfort graciously returned to his internal atmosphere.

"I'm here," Rima said quietly. "I'll always be with you. Don't worry."

The silence stretched on.

* * *

He kept having nightmares. Kept seeing the same thing in his sleep: first killing Alma, then Rima. It troubled him, woke him up the instant he saw Rima's body hit the ground, cold and lifeless, covered in blood.

It had already been a week since his return from Ankara. Rima and Kanda had been sleeping in their own respective rooms, not for any particular reason, but just because it had seemed to be the best course of action. Sleeping alone, sadly enough, was unsettling. He could not rest easy. His nightmares haunted him, leaving him pale, drawn, and haggard in the morning. He could always feel Rima's concerned eyes on him, but he made no movement to explain, especially after he'd spent so long adamantly insisting that he was quite fine. Likewise, Rima didn't press the subject, simply giving him a cup of steaming green tea first thing in the morning along with a revitalizing smile.

Kanda breathed in deeply as he leaned his perspiring head against the pillows. His eyes found the clock ticking on the wall: it was four thirty six in the morning. His shaded window showed that the sun had not even risen yet—it was still dark.

Kanda rolled out of bed, shaking his head and shuddering slightly at the chilly air. He needed to wash his face of the sweat; it was disconcerting to himself to see how easily shaken he was…

He opened the door to the joint bathroom that he and Rima shared, startled to see that Rima was sitting on the sinks' counter, presumably waiting for him.

"Why are you awake?" he questioned, stunned.

"Couldn't sleep any longer," she responded.

"So you decided to just sit in the bathroom?"

"I heard you get up."

Kanda didn't know what else to say, so he turned to his sink and twisted the handle, letting the ice cold water run over his hands before splashing it onto his face, letting the cool beads of water mix with the perspiration.

He looked up at his reflection, exhausted with the constant lack of sleep. Rima was watching him intently; Kanda turned to face her, taking the towel that she offered and drying his face.

"Why have you been sleeping poorly?" asked Rima.

"I don't know," he lied.

"…What have you been dreaming about?"

"Nothing."

"…You can stop lying. No one is here who would judge you for a lack of…manliness."

He glared at her, eliciting a small amused smile from her.

"If you won't tell me," she continued, "do you want me sleep with you?"

Kanda snorted. "Yeah, like that would solve anything."

"You're being an idiot, you know."

"Shut up."

He leaned his hands against the white marble counter, his gaze tracing over Rima's figure as he studied her. Her hands were folded on her lap, twisting the silk robe-like nightgown she was sleeping in. Her head was cocked to one side, her face showed no antagonism with his annoyed disposition at the moment.

"I'm going back to bed," he said shortly.

Kanda heard her laugh softly as she slipped off the counter, her footsteps following his into his room.

"Go away, Rima," he said as he climbed back on his bed.

"It's cold," she said slyly, slipping under the covers with him.

"You…"

But he could not bring himself to kick her out, especially when his muscles were already relaxing instinctively next to her body. Kanda brought a hand up to her hair and tousled it lightly, a physical sign of relenting to her presence.

The night was silent. He vaguely remembered wishing that time could've stopped, hoping that the second hand on that clock hanging across from him would freeze.

Peace.

It was such a relief.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Ohhh dear. It has been a long, long time since I've updated this. For those of you who reviewed last chapter, thank you so much. Thank you also for waiting patiently for this update. As you probably know, I put this on hiatus because I had no idea what Hoshino was doing, and Kanda's backstory was really screwing up my plot, so I decided to wait for a while just to see if I could understand it any more.

To tell the truth, I _still_ don't have any idea what's going on in DGM. =_= I confess that I seem to have a lot of drive for the manga, though not for the characters. And thus, I've decided to incorporate as much as _I_ got out of the manga and tie it in as neatly as I can with this story, and make up the ending to finish. At this point, Alma's awakening is hardly any of my concern. :D So believe me, this will finish, and soon at that. I'm thinking another two or three chapters will wrap it up.

If there are any loose ends you feel that I'm neglecting, tell me so I can conclude them as best as I can. I have pretty much everything planned out, so hopefully this will finish well.

Thank you for being patient. :) Please review to welcome back GLSK! I'm quite glad to be updating again. :) So review!

xoxo,

m.n

P.S. I don't know if you guys know, but I have a Livejournal where I basically continue my Free Talk more in depth. I always post on it after an update, so feel free to look into it if you're interested. =) It might help.


	37. Bodies, Minds, Souls

**Chapter 36: Bodies, Minds, Souls**

Just because deathly missions died down didn't mean work did. And just because Rima wanted to be put with Kanda on missions didn't mean that it ever happened. In fact, they were never on missions together. It seemed like Leverrier's doing, and while it angered her to know that he was purposely trying to make her life miserable—and succeeding somewhat—she did nothing about it. Kanda never mentioned it, and so she was in no position to whine.

More often than not, she was with Madarao. She was also thankfully usually with Lavi, which made the missions ten times easier and much more fun. The two of them still held a bit of awkwardness when animated chatter died down, but with Lavi's disposition, the mood was whatever he defined it to be, and he seemed determined to not make it awkward.

Most of their missions were Innocence-collecting ones. Strangely, though, their information was almost always false, with no Innocence there to begin with, leading to just a huge horde of Akuma and a long, exhausting roundabout trip.

Rima knew her body was wearing down, its attrition aided by the ceaseless missions. Ever since…her excursion to France, it seemed, she'd gotten slower. Her body seemed to be reverting back to its old, weak stage. Not drastically so—she still could synchronize, she still could fight—but she realized that most of the time, she was relying on Lavi quite a bit to get the mission done. And Lavi, observation powers second to none, noticed as well, therefore sending her to the Head Matron on one of their short breaks back at home.

"I'm going to listen to your heart," said the Matron, holding a stethoscope up to Rima's chest. "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine," she said automatically.

The Matron raised her eyebrows in skepticism.

"A little tired," admitted Rima.

"After a mission, or just all day?"

"…In general, all day," she said unwillingly.

"…Heartbeat's a little fast, somewhat erratic," said the Nurse, scribbling her notes down on her clipboard. "Your breathing isn't too good either—I can hear the rasp…and Rima, you have a bit of a murmur."

"A what?"

"Heart murmur. It's a result of turbulent blood flow, and can be caused by structural defects in your heart," she explained. "You haven't had it before…have you been sick recently? Fever or anything?"

"No," said Rima. "I've been pretty fine. Just tired."

She didn't want to mention the breathing attacks. That seemed like a bit too much at once.

"…I'll give you some pills for the murmur," said the Nurse. "As for your fatigue, well, that's obvious since you don't sleep at all, but if the pills fix your murmur, your sleep might be better as well."

She handed Rima a small white bottle; Rima took it with an appreciative nod.

"Have you been treating Yuu lately?" asked the Exorcist. "For his stab wound, I mean?"

The Matron scoffed. "You know that boy—thinks he can just regenerate whenever and doesn't have to come for treatment. I did drag him here the other day—maybe three days ago, when he came back for a break—and the wound had disappeared. He then proceeded to mutter under his breath that it had closed a week prior, and that it was all unnecessary and a waste of time."

"Sounds just like him," said Rima dryly, sliding off the examination bed. "Did he look like he's been sleeping all right?"

"Looked refreshed to me," the Nurse remarked. "Of course, with his impassive face, it's hard to tell if he's tired or not."

"Mm, thanks. I'll see you around then."

"Take care of yourself. _Eat your medicine_."

Rima let out a wry chuckle, tucking the bottle in her breast pocket.

"Will do, will do."

* * *

Rima didn't tell Kanda about her medical issues. They hardly saw each other anyway, so any time they did have together didn't have to be wasted on morbid things like medical problems. They spent their time obviously in silence. Sleeping. It was the small touches that mattered now—the hand-holding, an index finger trailing up the insides of palms.

She found herself being hyperaware of absolutely everything that had to do with Kanda. The moments when they were alone, his deep breaths, the slight elevation of his chest as he breathed in and then the descent as he let out, his warm touch when their fingers brushed by each other, even more when they were alone and he would just suddenly grip her hand, his thumb tracing down the edge of her palm and, when reaching the end of the road, return back on the way it came. She knew that she was not the only one feeling the sense of closeness; Kanda would so often glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking, his dark eyes trying to gain some kind of meaning from her existence. She knew his mind, his personality, his soul as much as she knew her own, and she knew that the reason for this closeness was Kanda's guilt for killing someone who had adopted her image. He, likewise, seemed to know the things that were weighing down her mind—her health, the ever-growing tattoo that now prominently reached the edges of her collarbones, her eye that was irrefutably growing lighter. He noticed her hitches in breath whenever something surprised her, the unsteady beating of her heart, the weakness that seized her whenever she came back from a mission, half walking on her own, half-carried by Lavi.

They didn't talk about any of their issues.

It was as if by being next to each other, breathing the same air, taking up the same space, living the same condemned lives, their hearts coursed the same blood, their minds circulated the same thoughts, and their souls intertwined to be the same souls. And even though everything was so tumultuous, every second of her living was so fragile and dangerous, never in her life had Rima felt more peace than this. Those rare moments when their breaks coincided, and they'd hardly eat anything in the cafeteria before retiring to Kanda's room, where they would just lie on his bed, side by side, in silence that was sometimes punctuated with murmurs, but mostly simply listening to the clock's mechanical ticking. They did not engage in anything physical—it seemed that the time for that was long past, that their emotional intimacy was on a level unable to be achieved by familiarity of the flesh—aside from the hugs or the very, very scarce kisses.

There was, however, one atypical time that Kanda did speak, and the conversation had been one that Rima hadn't expected.

It was a stormy night, one of those nights where she'd hate to be outside in the midst of the pouring rain, thunder, and lightning, but loved to be inside Headquarters with a roaring fire, a good book, and a piping-hot cup of tea or hot chocolate. Serene was how she felt at the moment, with Kanda's arm encircling her waist as they lied facing each other except not truly looking at each other. He shifted his weight on the mattress, causing it to creak eerily. Rima looked up at him, curious for the sudden movement. Kanda was the kind of person who could stay still for hours on end, the only muscles moving being the ones in his face as he glared at someone else for being loud or unstill, so the movement was an odd one indeed.

He met her gaze, his black eyes cold as always, just not really _cold_. Not towards her, for the most part. He seemed to have been thinking about something.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kanda cleared his throat. "This is going to seem…random."

"Mm?"

"On the day…_that_ day…" He seemed to be thinking of a way to describe that particular day, but was at loss to do so. Rima knew what day he was talking about, even without the strange connection they had been feeling lately.

"I know what you're talking about," she said. "What about it?"

"…When we stepped out of those headquarters, that basement," he said quietly, "and you came up to me and…"

His voice trailed off, and his face was filled with a familiar expression of pure awkwardness that detracted from any seriousness that he was trying to maintain.

"Held your hand," she finished for him, silently amused that after all that their relationship had gone through, he _still_ couldn't say the simplest things dictating sentiment.

"Yeah," he said, nodding slightly. "It was…bloody."

Her breath hitched, and Kanda noticed. His onyx eyes narrowed and he brought a hand up to rest against the side of her throat, searching for a pulse. She brushed his hand away.

"No worries," said Rima. "I'm fine. Go on."

"…Whose blood was it?" he said.

"…Alma's," was her quiet answer.

Kanda's expression didn't change at all. It looked like he'd already known, but had asked for clarification, or as an introduction to something deeper.

"Why?" was his next question.

Rima didn't reply. She just rested her head on the pillow, thinking, because she didn't know the answer herself. She could recall the scene perfectly—an azure sky that stretched on for ages and ages, white puffy clouds lazily floating, creating an image of perfected innocence that could not have possibly been more malicious than it already was. The thing she had sensed was coldness.

* * *

She woke up alone in that cold room, after being unconscious for days on end. Her mind was unaffected by her limbs that screamed with pain and her skin that was caked with dried blood; she got up from that steel bed and walked, to where, she didn't know, but her feet seemed to know. To the bloody expanse of a room where bodies after bodies were piled up, all faces that Rima recognized, but didn't really care for. It was an awful feeling, just seeing those corpses, of Dr. Edgar and Twi Chan and all the other people who had been there experimenting on them, but Rima felt no remorse for them. She walked instead to another fallen body, her feet drudgingly scraping the floor before she finally stopped.

Rima looked down at Alma's collapsed body. Her heart did hurt this time. It was not like she had strongly disliked Alma. True, he had not been Yuu, but they had gone through the same things, and so it wasn't like she hated him. She didn't cry though. Her heart just hurt.

Her little brown eyes trailed over his figure, stopping at the gaping wound in Alma's chest that had signified his death. A clean slash wound that was disguised by the crimson liquid of life flowing out of it, pooling onto the floor and mingling with the others. Rima closed her eyes. Her heart hurt all the more now. She could feel it. It was not her pain. It was someone else's. It was Yuu's—she knew already. He had killed Alma. Rima didn't need the explanation as to why or how or when or where, she just knew it all. And she knew that Yuu was hurting now, which made her hurt.

Rima unconsciously bent down, her hands sinking onto Alma's still warm chest. The blood drenched her hands, dirtying them, and she stood back up, shaking her hands slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Except that she wasn't sorry. It was not her saying sorry—it was Yuu, and she was saying it in his place. Conveying what Yuu was feeling at the moment. Complete, desperate, utter sorrow. The connection of their minds, their bodies, their souls.

She stepped around the body and went for the stairs that were illuminated by a stray streak of uncommon sunshine. Captivated by the golden color, Rima followed it, one step at a time, her hands leaving red marks on the rusted rails as she grappled them weakly to aid with her trek up to the surface.

She was greeted by a burst of light, and Rima squinted, looking away from the beauty and color and sheer _brightness_ of it all. She gulped in the air, welcoming the freshness, as her eyes landed on Yuu who stood a few meters away.

Rima tottered up to him, her heart hurting even more than before as she neared him. No tears came though, and once she arrived beside him, Rima saw why those tears couldn't come. Yuu was using them all up, those slick droplets sliding down his grime and blood covered cheeks as he stared up at the vast sky, blown away by the beauty and irony of his surroundings.

One of her hands slid into his palm. The skin-to-skin connection caused her to shudder, caused her heart to hurt even more, but the pain opened her eyes, made her _grow_ up, and everything about the blurry reasons to live became clear. She was not supposed to be alive—none of them were—and yet they _were_ very much alive, connected to each other with beating hearts and thinking minds and dreadful souls. So this life, so her purpose—_to be_ alive, to be there, by Yuu, to live on.

And so her mouth spoke those words, and with their fingers intertwined, she promised. To live, to be by him. Forever.

* * *

"I don't know why," she said in response to Kanda's inquiry.

Kanda looked at her unbelievingly.

"I'm serious," she said. "Things like that—you can't ask a reason _why_ or _how_, they…happen."

"…What was going on through your head?"

"I don't remember," she muttered, twisting around to face the other way. Kanda's arm remained around her waist, and his hold tightened ever so slightly.

"I can feel it," he said quietly.

"…Feel what?"

"You're growing weaker."

"Thanks for stating the much-unneeded obvious," she said dryly, prying herself from his grasp and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you," he said a bit coolly. "Have you been to the Nurse?"

"Yeah," replied Rima with a shrug. "She says that it's nothing to worry about."

"I doubt that."

Rima gave an exasperated sigh. "I like it better when you're quiet."

"Rima, you can't keep ignoring what's happening to your body," said Kanda somewhat angrily. "Everyone knows what's going on with you—your steps are lighter, slower, you're having difficulty with missions you're not supposed to be having trouble with, and your tattoo is just spreading at the speed of light—"

"It's not that bad, stop exaggerating," said Rima. "You're just paranoid after what happened with Lulubell."

Kanda's eyes narrowed—he didn't like being reminded of those nights where he'd slept badly for no particular reason. Rima gave him a half-hearted smile and lied back down beside him, her fingers trailing across his chest.

"I am fine," she said slowly, punctuating every word with a quiet tap of a finger. "I may be getting weaker, but I suppose it's to be expected. It's not like I could keep running with the ability to destroy a hundred-plus Akuma in one sitting, mm? I think I reached the pinnacle of my strength a long time ago, when…" Rima paused, her breath hitching again.

Kanda looked at her, perplexed.

"When what?" he said.

"When Cross disappeared."

"Oh." There was a unanimous pause before Kanda added, "Where _is_ he?"

"I dunno," she answered, laying her head on the precise place where she could feel Kanda's steadily beating heart. "I don't even know if he's alive."

"Mm…" said Kanda disinterestedly. It was clear that he did not care whether or not Cross was alive.

"Sorry you hate him," said Rima crossly.

"I hate pretty much everyone, so that's really no surprise," was his sour response.

"Point taken," she muttered.

She heard him scoff lightly before his hand twisted into her hair, his fingers running through the strands loosely. His other hand slipped up to her neck, fiddling with the golden locket that dangled loosely there, poorly mended after her last Critical venture. Rima had had no idea how to mend the seal, but the remnants of Cross's power seemed to have been enough for her to function.

Kanda seemed to think differently. His hand closed around the locket tightly, too tightly, as if wanting to crush it and everything it represented.

He didn't mention it though.

"Take it easy," he said very quietly. "I can hear your heartbeat."

"…And?"

"…It's quiet. Unsteady." He looked at her intently. "So take it easy."

* * *

Sometimes, things didn't feel quite right. Even though they would just lie beside each other in serene silence, Kanda couldn't help but notice the things that were very wrong with Rima. It wasn't like it had been a sudden process—her degenerative physique—but her weaknesses seemed to grow worse with each passing day. Whenever she fell asleep before him, Kanda would just watch her, ears straining to hear any signs of harm. Her breathing was always too shallow, and even though she slept, she woke up with the lethargy of one who had pulled an all-nighter.

He would've noticed it sooner, had they been sleeping in the same room after his Istanbul mission. But they'd separated their sleeping dormitories for a few weeks, mostly based on Kanda's desire to remain alone and Rima's understanding of his situation, but he began to regret the choice. He hadn't noticed her condition until a little bit later, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd been too late.

She brushed everything off like it was nothing, but Kanda knew as well as she did that something was very wrong with her. He didn't know _why_—Rima had been fine, hadn't she? And even though she'd gotten "slower" when they'd gone on their rebellious Parisian excursion, she hadn't shown any evident signs of weakening. It didn't make any sense.

Kanda didn't ask though. He refrained from bringing up the subject, just like Rima didn't ask about Alma any further than she'd needed to. They tread cautiously on those lines, trying instead to just enjoy each others' companies and attempting to ignore the lingering sense of foreboding that was always constant between them.

They went days, weeks without seeing each other sometimes.

These absences always felt very wrong.

* * *

It was getting to the point where she'd had enough. Rima slid out of bed early in the morning, having been woken up by the faint impression that she couldn't breathe. Making sure she didn't disturb Kanda, whose silent worry she could hardly stand to see anymore, she made her way softly over to the bathroom, where she opened the pill bottle that the Nurse had given her a few weeks prior and poured three capsules into the hollow of her hand. She downed them with a gulp of sink water and exited the joint suite through her room, her steps muffled by the shuffle of slippers on carpet. She let the heavy wooden door shut behind her quietly, well aware of Kanda's too-keen sense of hearing, and pattered softly away down the corridor.

Rima knew exactly where to go, and whom to go to. Not the Nurse, not Komui, and definitely not Leverrier. She had long begun to suspect why her body was behaving the way it was—she just needed the confirmation. A good part of her prayed that her suspicions were wrong, that her well-acknowledged pessimism was just elevating to a higher level.

She walked quickly to the atrium, opening the ancient oaken doors with some difficulty after ensuring that no one was around. No one except for Hevlaska was in the atrium either, much to her relief. It seemed that even Leverrier didn't prowl around at three in the morning.

Rima approached Hevlaska, who had noticed her the instant the doors to her residence had been opened. They remained in silence for a few minutes, the tension between the two still not lost after all the years.

"You know why I'm here," said Rima finally.

"I was expecting you…to come sooner…actually…" whispered Hevlaska.

Rima gritted her teeth. "So my suspicions are true."

"That…remains to be seen."

"Then check."

"…Very well." Hevlaska lifted Rima up in one of her many hands, a tentacle-like strand slipping to the tattoo at Rima's wrist. The Exorcist nearly jerked back upon feeling the probing sensation that entered her immediately afterward, causing her to let out an angry hiss of resistance.

"Relax, Shuki Rima," said Hevlaska serenely. "You know that I do not mean to harm you."

"Right," Rima breathed, trying to calm herself down. "Relax…"

The examination stretched on for a long time, all in silence, before Hevlaska let out a weary sigh and placed Rima back down on the tiled floor.

There was another pause.

"I'm right, aren't I?" said Rima, a latent desperation in her voice.

"…If you mean that you think your Innocence is eating you away from the inside…well then…yes."

"But _why_?" she nearly screamed, her voice echoing down the atrium. "_Why_, I haven't gone Critical in months, I haven't done anything! I've been careful, I thought I could slow down the process if I didn't use the Innocence, but I've just been feeling so tired, so sick, and I don't understand _why_—"

"That might be the reason why, actually…" intoned Hevlaska. "I have…two theories as to why your body's wearing away, both of which…overlap."

"I don't need to know them," said Rima harshly. "All I know is that this _damn_ Innocence, even though I've been using it faithfully for years and letting it chip away my life force like a freaking leech, and when I actually try to protect myself, it just turns on me and decides to eat me from the inside out—"

"That's…not what I think…" said Hevlaska. "I believe your Innocence reached its highest point…when General Cross left. He had just…replaced the seal on your locket, hadn't he?"

Rima's hand instinctively leapt up to her throat where the golden lock laid and stroked it nervously.

"He…seemed to know…from the start that your Innocence would reach a pinnacle…and then drop, with catastrophic effects…on your body. The seal on your locket, whilst giving you Judgment, would…keep you from exerting your life force."

"But it didn't," she said resentfully. "The entire time, my Innocence was just itching to get out, to be used. And if an Innocence could be happy, I don't think there was a happier time than the time I went Critical on Tyki Mikk."

"I believe…at that point…you began to degenerate," admitted Hevlaska. "Your Innocence is like…a double-edged sword. Its strength is imbued…by the number of souls you remember through your…trials in this very room."

Rima's lips twisted into a bitter smirk. "You can say 'torture,' you know."

"…You found a way to get out of the aftereffects of going Critical, didn't you?" said Hevlaska.

Rima remained silent, thinking back to the night she'd returned with Hans. She and Kanda had been…rather intimate. She hadn't felt the familiar nausea like before.

"And I believe…because you didn't…suffer," continued Hevlaska, "the Innocence turned on you. There was not an equivalent exchange…of pain."

"…So my Innocence is a sadist."

"No…I don't believe that's it…you didn't reciprocate appreciation…for the strength Gin no Tsuki. You found a way to use it…without paying it back."

"No one _pays_ their Innocence back," she snapped. "It should be happy enough with the fact that it can use my life force at all—"

"You've abandoned it."

Rima stopped, stunned. "…What? I haven't _abandoned_ it, I'm using it just the same—"

"Allen Walker is connected to his Innocence. He speaks to it…cooperates with it…asks for its help. You, on the other hand…would like nothing more than get rid of it. Gin no Tsuki knows it…and it's slowly detaching itself from you. You've placed something above…your duty as an Exorcist. Your Innocence is punishing you for your betrayal."

* * *

"Meeting, meeting," said the Earl as the Noah all gathered in a crowded living room in Cyril's home. "Oh, hurry it up, Tyki-pon, you're much too slow."

"My bad," he muttered under his breath as he shuffled through the tall doorway and into a cushioned loveseat. "Sorry that I'm still recovering from _very pure Innocence damage._"

"You're such a whiner, Master Tyki," yawned Wisely.

"Shut up. I don't care if you're new or what—"

"I'm not _new_—I'm much older than you, and at least I remember everything that you don't—"

"Stop bickering," sighed Road as she played with the fire poker. "It'd be great if you all shut up, sat down, and listened to what the Earl had to say because frankly, it's pretty important."

"Thank you, Road," said the Earl sincerely. "Now, we've found out all about those silly and _dangerous_ Third-rate Exorcists that our lovely friends at the Order have made, so now, time to exploit them! I think everyone knows what's going on with little Alma-kun, yes? He and Kanda and his dear friend Rima Shuki—"

Road abruptly singed the elegant rug in front of the fireplace.

"Road! These are new rugs," said Cyril disapprovingly.

"Road's just a little angry that she still hasn't caught Miss Shuki," explained the Earl. "No worries, no worries. All in due time, especially since they're so well entwined with our plan, mm? Alma's awakening will have a dire effect on her, I'm sure."

"I don't know…" said Road slowly. "I just feel like she's not quite like them. And it's really no fun killing them if they've gone all haywire and stuff anyway."

"I don't think she'll go haywire," said Wisely thoughtfully. "From what I've gathered from their pasts, she's not exactly a Second. Her friend, the pretty Japanese one, he might, considering that he's legitimately a Second Exorcist and is mentally _very_ close to Alma, but the girl's not like them. They might share a connection—she and Kanda—but I don't think she and Alma have much of a connection there."

"Hm," mused Tyki, having conjured up one of his Tease and was playing with it, "well, what if _he_ went berserk and she didn't? Wouldn't it be fun to pit them against each other?"

There was a silence after his words, and the Noah of Pleasure looked up from his hands.

"What?" he said.

"…I didn't think of that," said Road, somewhat astonished that the simple thought hadn't crossed her mind. "Wow, Tyki, you _do_ have a brain."

"Sarcasm really not appreciated, Road," he said tartly. "I just thought it'd be funny if she ended up killing him."

Wisely chuckled. "And then she'd really go haywire."

"We could try to make that happen," mused the Millennium Earl. "A very pleasant scenario that would make. Hm. Let's aim for that, shall we?"

"But what if _I_ want to kill her?" said Tyki. "Especially if I find the opportunity to do so?"

"Well, that can't be helped. I say finders, keepers," replied the Duke. "If you find a good opportunity, Tyki, she's all yours. If not, a setup would be a better idea."

It was a done deal. With Tyki being infinitely stronger since their last meeting, he really doubted that the girl could stand a chance.

* * *

She let out a cough, doubling over as it suddenly exacerbated into something much more severe. Lavi bent down beside her, one hand placed firmly on her shoulder as the other patted her back, trying to shake the cough out on his own. Rima shook her head, motioning for him to go away and keep a lookout for anything dangerous.

"I'm not going to move, Rima," he said sternly. "Marie is better at keeping track of things, and face it, we're on a mountain in the middle of China in broad daylight—there's not much that could happen to us unless a Noah pushed us off a cliff. The more important thing is that you're really not well."

"I'm…fine," she said, wheezing slightly as she struggled back to her feet. "I'm fine, really, I—" Scarcely had she stood up straight did she have to double over again, clutching her stomach tightly as she coughed like she was choking. Her insides burned, as if they were dripping with acid, and she could not help but feel like throwing up. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, there was nothing she could regurgitate—she had conveniently skipped breakfast.

"Go back to the ark," said Lavi severely, helping her straighten up.

She coughed as she stared at him indignantly. "You want me to go…_back_? Leverrier will—" She cleared her throat, allowing some moment of relapse for unhindered speech. "Leverrier will kill me. I'm fine, this won't take too long—"

"Why don't you just go back and take a rest," said Lavi dryly. "Just head to the infirmary and get some sleep—you really don't look too good right now, you know."

She was about to voice some further indignation but was unable too, hampered by the pain that laced her insides, causing her to struggle and breathe in deeply. Lavi looked at her with worried skepticism and pushed her back in the direction of the ark.

"_Go back_," he said seriously. "You're really going to keel over right into an Akuma's arms at this rate, and I'm sure Kanda will like that, having a dead soul chosen over him."

Rima gave him an ugly look. Lavi's lips quirked a bit.

She really did feel awful though. And she knew exactly why. And since she knew why, she did not feel bad abandoning the mission itself, but did feel rather bad leaving Lavi and her colleagues behind. Sensing her hesitation, the Brit gave a wry smirk.

"Look, being completely blunt with you, you'll be more of a hindrance than a help at this rate, Rima. I know you feel like shit right now, and I'm saying that hanging around isn't going to do any of us any good. So go home and sleep like a good little girl for once, would you?"

"You're really insufferable sometimes, you know that?" she said deprecatingly.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes, I'll go back,'" said Lavi. "Bye, now."

Her head spun. She did feel absolutely awful. And screw Leverrier. Rima let out a sigh and took a step back in the direction that Lavi was gesturing to.

"Bye," she said wearily. "Be careful, all right? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got mortally wounded or what…"

"I'll be fine, as will the others. _Go back now_."

Rima gave a little wave and left, her legs carrying her mechanically to her destination. Each step was a burden and struggle, and her heart seemed to be pumping so furiously that it felt like it was going to explode. She incessantly walked, guided by the prospect of a cool, sterile atmosphere with a soft mattress and clean covers that could never have been more tempting, even though she knew mostly everyone else was away on missions. Every Exorcist was deployed for the moment, with Kanda more specifically at the Jordan camp. Madarao, thankfully, was not with her, or else this trip back to Headquarters would've been strictly forbidden.

The wind blew in gusts, ushering with it a scent of fresh vegetation and cleanness up in the rural area. Rima gave a sigh and edged carefully down the mountain, her thoughts inevitably turning to issues that were much more important.

She had dared to ask Hevlaska how much time she had left.

Maybe it had been a bad idea. Rima hadn't expected it to be so little.

Three months, at best. One month, if the process sped up.

She gave a bitter smirk. She had not found the heart to tell Kanda—indeed, what kind of conversation would it have made if she had just told him, "Oh, by the way, Yuu, I only have about twelve weeks left to live at most." What else could she have added? That she really wanted to just _not_ work and actually do something she wanted with her life, something that didn't have to entwine with a life-sucking force that she could care less about?

So _what_ if she put someone else above the Innocence?

So _what_ if one person meant more to her than killing the Earl?

Was it wrong for her to cling to a life she wasn't supposed to have, to people who weren't supposed to be alive either?

She gave another sigh. Sometimes, all the morbid thoughts made her almost pessimistically glad that she wouldn't be around too much longer to continue thinking about them.

* * *

Rima opened the door to the infirmary, surprised to find that the three members of the Steuern family were there as well. Luise was sitting on a bed as the Nurse listened to her heartbeat; the German woman smiled upon seeing Rima.

"Hello there, Rima," she said. "I thought you were on a mission?"

"I…" Rima could see Tanya looking at her accusingly. "I came back early. Lavi said I should probably check in with the Nurse—I haven't been feeling wonderful lately…"

"You certainly to look a bit worn out," said Luise. "Nurse, why don't you go ahead and look at Rima—"

"It's fine," said the Exorcist, waving her hands to deny the offer. "Are you here for a checkup, Luise?"

"For a checkup and hopefully checkout," grinned Hans. "She says she feels about ready to be out of Headquarters now."

"Are you sure?" said Rima worriedly. "It might not be safe, you know—"

"We're going down to Australia," interrupted Tanya, her blue eyes flashing a bit. "We have some relatives down there, and it should be far away from all this business. We'll be in hiding, somewhat."

"Ah…I see. Well…I hope you'll be all right there," said Rima. "The whole family's going, then?"

"I thought it'd be better for my children to be out of the line of fire," said Luise somewhat guiltily. "I know that we promised to help the Black Order, but after…Franz…"

"That's perfectly understandable," insisted Rima. She gave a little laugh. "Honestly, if I could do the same thing with a family, I would…"

She noticed them exchange glances, obviously perturbed hearing the wishes of an Exorcist who wanted to abandon her job. Her Innocence, at that. Oh, wait, she apparently had already. That was why she was being disintegrated from the inside out.

"You're free to go, Mrs. Steuern," said the Nurse finally. "Be sure to eat regularly and keep exercising, but you're very well otherwise."

"Thank you, Nurse," said Luise graciously. "Rima, your turn."

"Of course. When are you three leaving?"

"…Now, as a matter of fact," said Hans brightly. "We packed our bags in hopes of good news. And since our mother is now discharged, we're free to catch the ship in three hours."

"Oh. _Oh_," realized Rima. "You do mean…like…now. Well…" Her voice trailed off. "That would make this goodbye, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose," said Luise, already teary-eyed. "It was…thank you for so much, Rima."

"No," said Rima uncomfortably, "it was really nothing."

Luise embraced Rima, letting the hug linger for a few seconds.

"Keep safe, will you?" the German woman said upon letting go. "And write, hopefully? We can send you a letter and you can just write back at the return address—maybe when this war is over we can meet up again and perhaps go to a ball of some sort, catch up…"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful," smiled Rima reassuringly. "Thank _you_ for everything, Luise. Take care, all right?"

"Mm. If you ever hear from Cross again, give him our regards, all right? And tell him that I'll forget about the money he borrowed if he decides to visit us."

"Will do," said Rima wryly, vaguely wondering if she'd even live long enough to see Cross again.

Hans approached her and stuck out a hand.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Miss Rima," he said genially. "Thank you for everything."

"Take care, Hans," she said, shaking his hand and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Which left Tanya, almost unfortunately. The two females looked at each other, giving the clear impression that there was really no love lost between them.

"Keep safe, then, Miss Tanya," said Rima sincerely.

"I'll be sure to," said Tanya in a more sedated tone than she normally used. "You as well then."

"I can take care of myself, no worries," she replied. "See you, then."

Tanya curtly nodded, once to Rima, once to the Nurse, and then ushered her family quickly out of the hospital wing before the atmosphere got any more awkward. Rima could hear Luise calling faintly one last time, "Don't forget, Rima! I'll write and you must write back!"

"Delightful family, they are," said the Nurse musingly, sitting Rima down on the examination bed in front of her as the door shut behind the Steuerns. "As for you—are you feeling bad again?"

"…Worse than before," said Rima, her eyes closing as the Nurse felt her temples.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" said the Nurse strictly.

"Yes," sighed Rima. "Doesn't help, really."

Rima paused a bit, thinking as the Nurse pulled out her stethoscope.

"Nurse…" she said slowly.

The Matron raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"There's really no need," she said. "I just need some sleep."

The Nurse looked surprised. "Well, yes, I agree completely, but I don't think that's the only potential remedy."

"No, Nurse," said Rima softly, struggling to keep her face impassive. "There really is no remedy."

"What do you mean?" said the Nurse, aghast with Rima's conviction. "Certainly there is a remedy—we just haven't figured out what's quite wrong with you—"

"No," said Rima, her voice starting to shake a bit.

There was something about saying the next statement _aloud_, like it was going to set it in stone, and it frightened her. She could not get the words out.

"You're just tired," said the Nurse gently. "I'll give you some medicine, and you can go get some rest. You really don't look well."

"Y-yeah," said Rima wearily. "Would you mind if I went back to my room? Leverrier—"

"The Inspector is out at the North American branch, as is the Head Supervisor and a good bit of the Science Department," said the Nurse. "You'll be quite fine right here."

Rima nodded listlessly, letting her continue with the examination and nodding occasionally if she said anything. She didn't really listen. Her thoughts were undeniably elsewhere.

She wondered how Kanda was doing at the Jordan camp. Maybe she'd sneak off to go see him.

Because there was really no point in avoiding the truth anymore. If she was going to die, she might as well at least be in a place she wanted to be, with a person she wanted to be with.

The prospect of Death did not make Rima any different, did not change her desires, her wishes, or her whimsical dreams. It just made her more regretful, less hopeful, and infinitely bolder when it came to forgetting everything except her wishes and their enactment.

She still felt just the same as she always did. A little more desperate with a bit more longing. But still, ultimately, undeniably, irrefutably, she was as she always was.

Scared of Death, scared of no future, when her body and mind would turn to dust, and her soul's connection with Kanda's would disappear into oblivion.

* * *

**Free Talk**

Sorry for the wait. Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter, and be sure to leave a review on your way out as always. :)

I'd say...two chapters left.

xoxo,  
m.n


	38. Finale: Kanda

**Chapter 37: Kanda**

"_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love.__"_

–Washington Irving

* * *

It had been a long day. Jordan was hot, Jordan was difficult, and Jordan was stupid. There was nothing here at the camp to do other than babysit some Finders, search around for some clearly nonexistent Innocence, and fight off the ceaseless Akuma.

They had been granted some temporary relief from attack, and Kanda had taken advantage of the time to sleep. He could not deny that he was tired – that even though he'd gotten much stronger, he had been working nonstop and was in dire need of some rest. And so even though the tent conditions were less than comfortable, he sat down in the corner and, with his arm garlanding Mugen, he fell asleep.

His slumber, like always, was fitful. It always seemed to happen whenever Rima wasn't there, and his dreams would recur like a never-ending cycle of psychological torment. Because even though he _knew_ Rima was alive, that he had done nothing to hurt her, there remained this feeling of something _wrong_, a premonition, perhaps, a feeling of foreboding.

But he jolted awake suddenly, amidst all the filth, the grime, and the suffocating heat to find a cool hand on his cheek. His eyes snapped open immediately, his hand already gripped around Mugen, and he sat up instantly, his blade unsheathed and pointing dangerously at the person who had given him such brief reprieve from the heat.

"Relax," said Rim as she grasped the edge of his blade and pushed it away. "It's just me."

Kanda looked around, confused for a moment as he ascertained his surroundings – still the same ugly tent, still the same stifling heat. Which just meant…

"Aren't you supposed to be in China?" he said suspiciously.

"…Perhaps," she said with a cryptic smile, sitting down beside him. "You going to send me back?"

"No," he said bluntly. "But aren't you going to get in trouble?"

"I couldn't care less at this point," answered Rima. "Leverrier is apparently in North America, so I doubt he be keeping tabs on me regularly."

"But there are Thirds here with us—"

"I don't care," she said, this time somewhat bitingly. "They're away for the moment, and unless you want me to leave, I'll stay."

"But—"

She interrupted his sentence with a kiss, taking him back by surprise. Over the last few weeks, they'd hardly shared any physical intimacy, and even more rarely had Rima initiated it herself. Kanda let the kiss linger for a little while, allowing the sensation of relaxation to spread down his back as the contact lasted, but pushed her face aside once he'd recollected himself.

"What are you here for?" he said quietly.

"To hang out," she said simply.

"…What's going on?"

"Nothing, Yuu," she sighed, leaning back against the shaky pole that held up the tent. "I just haven't seen you in a while."

"…Is there something…" He cleared this throat abruptly, "wrong with your body?"

"No," she replied, her eyes gazing elsewhere. "Nothing's wrong."

Kanda could not bring himself to continue the interrogation, so he settled with staring at her rather curiously. Rima caught his eye and gave a small smirk.

"Why must things always be wrong, Yuu?" she said. "Why can't things just be absolutely fine when I come see you? Do we always have to talk about pessimistic things?"

"No, it's just there always _is_ something wrong, and if there's something you need to tell me about, I should know."

"I'm fine," she said with finality. "Everything is normal – I hate the Black Order, I hate Leverrier, and I hate my Innocence." She smiled. "Life is the same. I'm just here to spend some time with you."

Kanda didn't know what to say in response, so he remained silent. Rima's smile broadened slightly at his normal social awkwardness.

"You can go back to sleep," she offered. "I'll keep watch."

"There are a lot of Akuma around," he said warningly. "And if the Thirds come back—"

"Yuu. Really," said Rima tiredly. "I'll be fine. Go to sleep."

"…It's a bit of a waste if you came all the way over here only to watch me sleep," he said sardonically.

"I wouldn't dare intrude on your slumber, Yuu," she said mockingly. "You need your beauty sleep."

Kanda heaved a sigh and stood up, dragging Rima up to her feet as well.

"Let's go on a walk," he said in response to her bemused look. "It might make the heat more bearable."

"On the contrary, moving around often consists of _more_ heat and sweat—"

"Shut up, would you?"

"Just saying," she said halfheartedly, her fingers sliding loosely between his. "Well, lead the way then."

"There's not much to see here."

"Quite the contrary. At least the sky is blue."

Kanda glanced at her covertly. Rima's mismatched eyes were staring straight ahead, past the tent coverings, into the unseen distance.

Or unseen future.

"…Are you sure there's nothing?" he said in one last attempt.

"…Yeah." She gave him a sunshine smile and squeezed his hand gently. "I'm just glad the sky's blue."

They exited the tent, and Kanda looked up into the sky.

It was black.

* * *

She had made her preparations.

Preparing had given her some sort of twisted satisfaction. The fact that she _knew_, so certainly, of her impending doom barely gave her any closure, but at the same time…it was in a way infinitely better than forever guessing, wishing, hoping.

Her cynicism had finally come in useful – acceptance hadn't taken as long as it would've taken most other people.

Those "other people" included Kanda, in this case. Hiding the truth from him was not some saint-like gesture on her part – telling him would actually help him bear with it all the more, but Rima knew that at least for a while, be it a day or a month, he would fight against it. He would demand an answer, a possible solution, would waste time that she didn't have time to waste on trying to fix her when she had realized that she no longer needed fixing.

No, what she needed now was for everything to remain normal. She wanted Kanda to be exactly as he was always – aloof, calm, inquisitive. She wanted every last minute to remain the same – there was no longer any time to be wasted on wishing that her life could've been any different, or that there could've been another path to take.

So Kanda would not know anything until she was gone.

Rima had recorded a message inside Tsuki for him, having instructed Tsuki to only reveal it once she was actually gone. Dead. Nothingness. Oblivion.

Kanda and Rima trekked across the desert landscape of their location, away from the tent and towards the mountains that offered the bare bits of shade in its caverns. But she was not looking for shade at the moment – she wanted to find something bright, to find a blue sky or golden sun.

After much silence and difficult walking, they winded on top of a flat plateau that overlooked the campsite, a view that would've been magnificent if there was anything worthwhile to see below.

"Here is fine," said Rima, stopping in her tracks.

Kanda, who had been leading, turned back to look at her.

"There's nothing to see here," he said.

"There's nothing to see anywhere, unless it's your beautiful face," she said.

The expression Kanda had in return was a laughable one, and Rima chuckled as she slid down a rock wall and curled her knees to her chest. Kanda sighed and sat down beside her, and unconsciously, his hand slipped into hers again.

This instant display of affection was one that he wouldn't have done had he not known that something was wrong. But, like always, Rima was glad that he did not press the subject – most likely because he knew it would be news that he didn't want to hear – and just allowed the silence to stretch on.

A sad smile crept to her lips.

"I wonder why I fell in love with you, of all people."

Kanda looked rather surprised with the sudden turn of subject, but he responded rather blandly, and, like always, sarcastically.

"Gee. That's comforting."

"No, really. Why _you_?"

Kanda shrugged, evidently not keen to continue the conversation. "I dunno. No one else was there."

"There was Alma."

Kanda made a face. "That's…just strange."

"Mm…but all the same, I wonder when it happened…" Rima let out a breath. "Sometimes I try to play back my life in my head…and every emotion that I've felt with every moment. I can't remember how I felt when I first saw you…"

"Annoyed," he said bluntly.

"I understand that's what _you_ felt…I can't remember…what did _I_ feel…is that even a substantial thing to remember? Even if I were to say a word to describe it…I don't think it would encompass what it was. Was it love at first sight? But I was a child. It was like a…a pull. This…this attraction, but we were kids, it couldn't have been physical, it was just a gravitation…not in your direction, but to your…your presence. Your soul." She paused, realizing that her words sounded much too cheesy for her comfort.

"Sometimes," said Kanda wearily, "you make my head hurt because nothing you say makes any sense."

"I know," she said, embarrassed. "Never mind."

Kanda made a noise, something between a sigh and a grim chuckle.

"I understand," he said slowly, "slightly. There is a…" He made a random motion with his hand. "A pull. A need."

"A loss, when you're not there," she added. "That's it…"

There was a long silence. Kanda seemed to grow antagonistic with the direction of the conversation, and Rima knew that she had not done a good job dodging his inquiry of her health.

"…Rima, if there's something you should be telling me because there's no way in hell you would've come all the way over here without anything wrong—"

"I love you, all right?"

If there was a fail-safe way to make Kanda shut up, it was by saying those words. He stared, completely bewildered, and, now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark, Rima could make out the barest traces of blush and discomfort on his face.

"That was all I came here to say," she grinned. "And hopefully to hear the same thing in return—"

"_Hell no_."

"I didn't think so," she sighed.

The fact that Kanda was so verbally hampered by embarrassment when it came to expressing some sort of affection was a shame. Though to tell the truth, she didn't need the audible reassurance.

They sat alone, her head on his shoulder, her body curled against his, as the silence reigned over the night with black skies.

Just like old days.

* * *

Rima awoke to screams and chaos.

Her eyes flew open with the sign of initial disturbance and she sat up, surprised to find that she was alone in the tent that she and Kanda had returned to so late the night before. The golden illumination of her humble shelter indicated that it was daytime, perhaps right about noon, when the sun was at its hottest and highest. The fact that she even slept for so long was just a vague reminder that her body was slowly growing more tired with the slightest exertion, but now was not the time to ponder such things.

Gin no Tsuki materialized out of her wrist as Rima headed out the tent exit; she was greeted by the familiar noxious scents of decaying Akuma bodies and the bright red sight of blood. Bodies of Finders and Akuma laid interspersed with one another on the ground, but it was not them she was searching for.

The strongest presence she could sense was a Noah, and she knew instinctively that Kanda would be right there with it.

Rima bolted away in that direction, her head pounding from the heat and effort it took her to effectively sprint as quickly as she could up a sandy dune and down into a valley where the other half of camp was. The grotesque landscape of fallen bodies grew worse as she neared, but there was no need to belabor the dead – her sole goal was Kanda and his survival, and thus there was no hesitation when she flew in his direction without a backward glance. She skidded to a stop at the opposite of the valley, winded and gasping; Kanda was surrounded by fallen Finders, but his attention was focused solely on the adversary in front of him.

The Noah was one that Rima had seen before, with shrewd eyes and a bandana tied into his blond hair. He was grinning maliciously at Kanda, obviously aiming for something much more dangerous than idle conversation. She could see them exchanging words but was too far to hear any part of the dialogue; before she could move, however, the Noah stretched out his hand and a tremor shuddered through the entire surrounding atmosphere. Kanda fell backward without struggle, his body growing rigid as unconsciousness seized him. Rima felt her blood freeze, and though she ran forward with as much speed as she could muster, she knew instantly that it would be too late.

The Noah threw Kanda over his shoulder effortlessly, but instead of disappearing instantly, he waited, his eyes alight with amusement as Rima skidded to a spot in front of him.

"I wasn't aware that you'd be here," he drawled. "Road hadn't mentioned that you two were on the same mission – someone else went to go pick you up."

"What do you want?" Rima snarled.

"Ah, you'll see in a little bit," said the Noah. "After all, your presence would be appreciated at this party of ours, though not entirely essential."

"What do you want with Kanda?" she demanded.

"Mm? I wasn't aware you called him by that name. After all, didn't you two grow up together? First name terms should be common among you and Alma Karma as well, eh?"

Rima's breath hitched. Her mind whirred. They weren't supposed to know about Alma. No one was supposed to. And yet, this meant that the Noah were stirring up something, something huge, something catastrophic. Something that would eat away the Order from the inside out.

Curiosity tugged at her, but at this point, she no longer cared. The Order could go to hell. Everything about the entire war was wholly useless. Nothing mattered.

The only person who mattered was the one that the Noah was so indelicately handling at the moment.

So she did not bother to ask any questions, but instead summoned every bit of energy in her and flew towards the Noah, her Innocence stretched in its most-familiar broadsword form. She appeared behind him and aimed a clean slice down his shoulder, intending to catch Kanda once the Noah let go of him.

Her enemy moved almost lazily aside, and at that same moment, a terrible pain invaded her brain, pervading through all her senses and causing her to fall to the ground, clutching her head with an agonized scream.

The Noah chuckled and stepped a few feet away from her.

"Is it painful?" he said. "It's my power, you know – mind manipulation. A little like Cyril's, but ultimately stronger, more painful, and infinitely more useful. The name's Wisely, by the way. You'd do well to remember it…well, for as long as you'll be alive anyway." He let out a little sigh, a ponderous expression on his face. "I suppose there's no need to kill you now. You should join us at the party, you know. North American branch…it'll be good for you to come a bit late anyway. Don't want you ruining anything."

Wisely stepped away, leaving Rima slumped on the hard rock surface, her entire body now aching with every winded breath.

"Don't come too late," he reminded her.

In an instant, he disappeared, Kanda long with him. Rima struggled to her feet the moment they disappeared, attempting to reach out in the same place they had just been, but there was nothing. No remnants of a portal, no gateway to an Ark.

Panic seized her. She had absolutely no idea of what the Noah wanted to do precisely, but the fact that Wisely had dropped so many hints about the Second Exorcists meant that everything revolved around Kanda, and they were most likely not going to treat him well.

Rima began to run again, ignoring the pain ridden throughout her body and heading back towards the Ark entrance that she had come through. It was miles away though, and in her condition, she knew that she wasn't going to get there in time. She stopped and doubled over, sparing a few seconds to catch her breath after running a few hundred meters. The golden locket at her neck dangled right in front of her nose, taunting, tantalizing.

There was not much time left.

There was never any time left.

Rima gritted her teeth and clutched the locket in hand, breathing harshly.

There was not one second of hesitation.

And even though Cross had told her, so many times, that his spell would not yield by her own force, the locket broke away easily.

As if it knew her will and her purpose.

And was bringing things full circle.

* * *

It still took her too long to get there.

Rima bolted inside the entrance of the Ark labeled "North America" and was greeted by pandemonium, by rubble and continual explosions that lighted up the landscape. She could feel the effects of staying Critical grip at her body even though the only limbs she had activated were her legs. She forced herself to continue; there was no time to stop and rest. Her silver eyes scanned the broken scenery in front of her for any sign of Kanda, as her sensing abilities were dulled by the multitude of Noah nearby.

It took a few seconds, but she found him. No wonder it had taken so long to find him – Kanda's appearance was drastically different, with his hair now lighter and his eyes frenzied as he battled with his opponent. It took her even longer to recognize Kanda's adversary, and her eyes widened at the realization.

It was Alma. Different, surely, much more malignant and emitting an aura of evil, but essentially him.

It winded her. Alma was definitely dead – she had seen his body, had ascertained that fact the best she could. But Alma was up and about, moving and fighting, though the constituents of his body were nothing along the lines of human. And Kanda as well – he was not normal. There was something staged about this entire scenario, and it was dangerous – Kanda couldn't keep up as he was, with his life force slowly undergoing attrition. Rima straightened up, her grip renewed on the hilt of her Innocence even though her breaths were growing ever more raspy.

Before she could move, however, a presence appeared behind her.

"Surprised?" said a smooth voice that never failed to send chills down her spine.

Rima spun around, her blade colliding with Tyki Mikk's hand instantaneously.

"I thought it was you," he said. "This is the form you take when you deal 'pure Innocence damage,' isn't it? Though you look a bit different – it seems like you haven't activated everything you could. Feeling tired, perhaps?"

"What's that to you?" she snapped, shakily drawing in a breath.

"Nothing at all – it probably makes killing you a lot easier, albeit a tad boring. We can pause for a bit though, if you want," he offered, "and I can explain everything to you before we kill you. You might as well know – I promise I won't attack during that time span."

"You really don't think—"

She couldn't finish her sentence. A wave of nausea passed over her and her entire body grew rigid – she doubled over, coughing and gasping, as the silver armor of her Critical form slinked away and returned her body to its normal state. The loosely attached locket once again dangled in front of her neck; there was a crack that stretched to the keyhole, and yet she had no more power to continue maintaining her Critical form.

The effects weren't the normal repercussions of going Critical. There was something about it – something ultimately worse and more painful than just the familiar nausea – she could feel her entire body shake from the effort it took her to stay awake, to even stay alive, as her life force whittled away quickly.

"I suppose you're connected to the entire scheme of things as well," said Tyki. "Alma Karma's awakened, Kanda Yuu has gone rather insane, and you are feeling the consequences of being connected to Kanda's ebbing life force through bodily pain."

"How…" she managed to say, "did you resurrect…Alma?"

"Resurrect?" said Tyki, bemused. "Sweet, he was never dead to begin with. That's just what the Order wanted you to believe. In reality, Alma was—"

"I don't care," she said.

"…Mm?" said Tyki, eyebrows raised.

"I don't care," she repeated, gaining a bit more control over her state of mind, "about Alma. What's wrong…with Yuu?"

"He's gone past his capabilities," said Tyki nonchalantly. "He's eating away his life at a rate unsustainable to his body, and pretty soon he'll die just from sheer exhaustion—"

Rima did not need to hear anything else. She straightened up even though she could feel her insides scream in protest and flew past Tyki at a speed comparable to one she could've achieved at the pinnacle of her strength. She skidded to a stop in the middle of Kanda and Alma's fight, narrowly avoiding some sort of blast from Alma's hands, and faced Kanda, colliding her blade against Mugen's. The sheer power from Kanda sent her sliding back, but Rima held her ground, her eyes scanning Kanda's face for signs of his mental stability. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was distorted in a way that showed telltale signs of insanity.

"Yuu, it's me," she said breathlessly as she parried another blow. "Listen, it's just me, calm down—"

It was as effective as talking to a rampant bull, completely useless. She gritted her teeth and blocked Mugen, this time much more shallowly. The mere pressure from Kanda's attack cut into her neck and she winced; the exhaustion and pain were beginning to catch up to her, and she knew that she could not last much longer. Already, the numbness accompanied with every Critical venture was beginning to crawl into her system; time was beginning to tick away.

There was never enough time.

Suddenly, Alma's hand shot out from behind across Rima's shoulder, cutting it into her skin deeply and out towards Kanda. The blow hit Kanda symmetrically and the two of them jolted in opposite directions, pushing Rima outside from the muddle and sending her flying against a mass of rubble.

Her body was already accustomed to the pain, and the added bludgeon to her head was almost ignorable. Rima stood back up as quickly as she could, her vision nearly failing with every system shutting down. She convinced herself she didn't care.

She dragged herself back amidst the fight, her weary eyes trying to find the best course of action. Alma did not matter. He was dead, as far as Rima was concerned. The only thing that mattered was for Kanda to stop. And she could not immobilize Kanda without killing him – if she were even capable of that at this point.

So she would aim to kill Alma instead.

Alma and Kanda were fighting in the air now, both of them having reached heights in their strength that hardly keep up with at this point. She watched them, blinking away the increasing sense of numbness that was colonizing her limbs, and searched for an opening.

Just as Alma twisted his body to the side to avoid Kanda attacking directly in front of him, Rima leapt up above Alma and aimed to slash downward. It was useless before she even finished executing it – every one of her movements was slow and ungainly; the sheer weight of Gin no Tsuki was too much for her arm to bear, and the slash was shaky and unbearably sluggish.

Alma moved at the precise moment that the claymore would've connected with back, revealing from beneath him Kanda, who was attacking from below. Rima's eyes widened and she instantly pulled her weapon aside to avoid hitting him. The gesture left her open and defenseless.

Kanda had no time to stop his attack, and she had no energy or time to move.

She saw the blade enter her before she felt it.

Right through her heart. Right where it hurt the least. She didn't know why – it was _supposed_ it hurt, but…but it didn't. There was no pain as it entered her, no pain when she saw the blood blossom over her white undershirt, no pain when Mugen pulled out and fell away from sight.

Her hand unconsciously released her weapon; Gin no Tsuki clattered to the ground and she followed, collapsing onto the ground with a thud. The blood began to pool around her; she could feel it dampen her clothes and her skin. She could feel her breath gradually slipping away as a stream of blood entered her throat. She coughed, feeling the blood trickle down her chin, but she did not brush it away. Could not brush it away. Not one bit of her could move; her body seemed to have shut down, and she could only stare straight ahead of her, up into the sky.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up to sitting position. A shaking arm steadied her, and she stared blankly in front of her to see who it was, though she already knew based on the mere familiarity of his touch.

Kanda looked normal again – his hair had returned to its normal lovely black, his face was no longer twisted in madness but instead elegant and smooth, save for his expression of utmost shock mixed with anguish. He was shaking as he looked down at her, his mouth was forming inaudible words, and yet all of this was lost on her as she just stared back at him. It took so much energy for her to shake her head just slightly; she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

Oh, God.

There was so much she wanted to say.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. It was supposed to be peaceful. It was supposed to be so natural, so unavoidable, imminent and expected.

Not like this.

She couldn't stand looking at his face. Not him with that expression. Tears began to slide down her face – how could she cry but not speak? Those tears were so useless, would only make him feel worse, but she couldn't stop them.

He had to know. It wasn't his fault. She was going to have died regardless. She wouldn't have survived that last Critical venture. She wouldn't have survived three more months.

_It's not your fault_. _I swear, it's not, please don't look like that. _

His face was twisted now, every line etched with unadulterated despair and regret. His arms stabilized as he wrapped both arms tightly around her body and pulled it to his chest, encasing her in that familiar warmth they had shared during the last few months of utter tranquility.

It was at this moment where she felt it all. At the last minute, she was completely connected, and every emotion that Kanda was feeling flooded into her. Guilt, torment, grief, the budding sensations of self-loathing. And yet what hit her the most was fear, the fear of loneliness, the fear of being left completely alone in the world.

She struggled to speak – he had to know, she knew, she'd still be there, somehow, some way – but it wasn't enough, she knew, she was so sorry, so, so sorry, didn't want to leave, didn't want to die, didn't want to leave him alone without at least one word of reassurance, one last word of comfort – she gasped for breath, trying so difficultly to manage just one word, but it wouldn't come. Kanda's hand wove into her hair, pressing her head firmly against his shoulder. He said nothing, just breathed shallowly next to her ear, his entire body trembling as renewed sorrow and pain washed over them. She could feel the tears slide down her cheeks as her vision began to fade, as the world began to blacken.

"I'm…" She choked out. "I'm so sorry."

_I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for dying. I'm sorry that life was never the way we wanted it to be. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

There was no time, nothing else. She struggled – she tried – she really did. Resigned though she was to her fate, she didn't want to die. Her arm weighed so much, so, so much, but she tried to move it, tried to bring it up and hold him back one more time, but it barely moved.

One last attempt.

Her arm moved, finally, so slowly, and she curled it around his neck, into his hair, conveying anything that she could at the moment, apology, reassurance, love. Kanda's embrace grew stronger – he knew. It was ending.

She could feel her eyelids finally flutter closed.

Her eyes were fixated on the sky above her as they began to shut. One Last Redemption.

The sky was blue.

* * *

He was standing among coffins.

Row after row, thousands of the same black wooden boxes all stacked neatly in the gigantic morgue hidden deep in the basement of the Black Order.

There were no bodies, only ashes.

He didn't know how long it had been. How long it had taken him to finally drag himself to this place, to this one coffin that contained the faint remnants of the only reason for his survival.

To think that nothing remained, only ashes.

He hadn't been able to see her body after it had been cleaned up. If there had been a funeral, he hadn't known, nor would he have gone if he had. He didn't know how he would've reacted if he did see her corpse. Deathly pallor, unmoving lips, closed eyes. Inanimate, un-breathing, un-alive.

Kanda opened the coffin slowly, his arm straining to even lift up the heavy lid. He half-expected to see her face, and was nearly disappointed when he saw nothing but black dust scattered across the otherwise empty insides of the coffin. That measly amount was all she had been made of.

He let the lid fall from his hand; it arched over its hinges and fell against the floor with a resounding boom that echoed in the atrium. Kanda just gazed listlessly in front of him, unfeeling. There was nothing to feel anymore. Nothing to say, nothing to see, nothing to consume him, not even remorse or sorrow, nothing except for gnawing guilt. And even that sensation was slowly fading away into numbness, a mental state of oblivion where he didn't have to think because he didn't want to think.

Those first few nights had been…

He had been alone. For the first time in so long, he had been _alone_, utterly and completely _alone_, and not just physically, but there was this lost connection in his head, this missing part in his entire being that felt as if someone had taken his soul and ripped it into mismatched puzzle pieces while taking an essential one away entirely. He was disturbed, distorted, damaged beyond human repair.

And to think that _he_ had been the one to do it, to have her disappear – he had been the trigger in her death and in his own miserable survival thereafter.

So what was the point?

In surviving now?

He had contemplated it – the notion of suicide. Of following her, but if there was oblivion, he didn't know about it – if there was a heaven, he wasn't sure – if he could follow her in any way possible, he didn't even know if a path existed. And they had so adamantly established that they would not follow each other out of their own wills – but he had said that to her, thinking that _he_ would not be the one left behind with this awful sensation of being absolutely alone.

No tears had come. Nothing had happened after she died, after he had clutched her frail body against his for one last time, trying to immerse himself in that familiar warmth and sustain it for as long as possible even though the blood was flowing at a rate he didn't know was possible, even though her breaths were growing shallower with every passing second, even though her voice was ebbing away with every reassurance and apology she was straining to get through with the last vestiges of life her body contained.

He hadn't said anything. Hadn't said one word to her as he held her when she died, hadn't even tried to say an apology because he hadn't known if he could've gotten the words out.

And she had…had just _died_, disappeared, left.

Kanda was abruptly aware of an acute feeling in his chest that was beginning to pain him; it relieved him, letting him know that he could at least feel something at this point, but it was just pain, a sharp sting with every breath he drew.

Still, no tears came.

He suddenly heard someone approach him from behind but simply repressed the instinctive urge to whirl around and guard himself. There was no purpose any longer – at this point, he half-hoped it would be some malicious Noah who would be more than happy to kill him.

"About time you came," said Lavi's voice.

Kanda didn't answer.

Lavi walked to his side so that they were standing abreast, and he looked down at the open coffin as well.

"They cremated her," he said. "Earlier than normal, too. They were worried the Earl would get to you."

Kanda was only barely listening. The Earl could bring the dead back. His conscience only feebly reminded him that she would've just been a twisted soul who would've taken over his body.

"…It's been a month, Kanda. The war's still going on – even though Allen destroyed Alma and set back the Noah's plans – we've got to prepare. We have no idea what's going to happen next – things aren't going to get better if we just wait around. You can't stay like this – no one's seen you eat anything in ages. In fact, no one's seen you at all. I know you're—"

"Tell me what you think you know and I'll rip you apart," Kanda snapped, his voice hoarse from not speaking in so long.

Lavi didn't reply for a moment, letting the silence burden their shoulders.

"…She was going to die soon," said Lavi halfheartedly.

Kanda turned his deadened eyes to Lavi, his expression near incredulity at Lavi's inconsideration.

"Don't look at me like that," said the Bookman. "I'm just stating the facts. She was sick, she was not getting any better, and she only had a while—"

"Shut up."

"Kanda—"

"Shut up."

Lavi looked at him helplessly, lost for what other words he could offer in comfort. But Kanda didn't need any comforting. He didn't need anything anymore

"I want you to kill me."

Lavi stared.

"W-what?"

"Kill me. Run me through. I don't care how you do it."

"You're insane – I'm _not_ going to kill you – this isn't what Rima would've wanted."

"What Rima wanted doesn't matter anymore – if you happened to forget, she's dead."

"Killing yourself isn't going to make it any better—"

"Do it."

Lavi's eyes hardened. "Do it yourself. I don't want your blood on my hands."

Kanda didn't have the energy to continue arguing. He had known from the beginning that Lavi wouldn't do it. No one in the Black Order would. There was still the war, there was still something to accomplish for them, and they needed all the manpower they could get, but for Kanda, there was absolutely no purpose anymore. He didn't care. He hadn't cared from the start. Because now that the only thing in the world he cared for was gone, he saw no reason to continue existing. He would not continue to stay alive. A faint resolution began to make its way into his mind, ensnaring any logic and conscience left in him.

Something fluttered up above them, and both their heads unconsciously turned to find the source of the noise.

A silver Golem glided towards Kanda, stopping right in front of him.

"That's…Rima's Golem, isn't it?" said Lavi.

Tsuki turned to Lavi and waved its hands, as if gesturing for Lavi to leave.

"What's it doing?" said Lavi.

"…It's asking you to leave," said Kanda dully.

"…She left something behind for you."

"…Leave."

Lavi nodded uncertainly, his feet twisting in the direction of the exit.

"Kanda…don't do anything stupid."

There were no guarantees, but Kanda did not voice his thoughts as Lavi's footsteps died away into the darkness. Only once the heavy doors of the morgue closed did Tsuki open its mouth, and out emitted mechanical whirring from its depth, as if it were extracting some hidden piece of data. Kanda sat down, leaning against the container of Rima's remains, and let the Golem settle in his open palms.

There was one final click from the Golem, and then, silence.

It stretched on for so long that Kanda's unconsciously raised hopes began to dampen – but just when he was about to break the Golem in half out of sheer fallen hopes, it started.

_Hey._

The throbbing in his chest doubled upon hearing the one word, the sole syllable, and he could not help but close his eyes out of pain as the waves of sorrow he had numbed began to pour into his body again.

_I know_. _I know it hurts. I know…and I'm so sorry._

_Yuu, I've known for months now, that I was going to die. I went to Hevlaska one day, and she told me that I only had three months left. I knew and yet…I didn't tell you. _

_I'm sorry. I should have. But I didn't want anything to change. Not our situation, but the way we were when we were around each other. That…that peace. How I felt when I was just sitting next to you. I didn't want you to suddenly change and waste time looking for a way to help me – there are just some things you know when they're happening to you, and I knew…there was nothing else. _

_I know you're hurting. I know – it's that feeling of loneliness, when everyone's been cut off from you. Or when you've cut everyone else off. When nothing else matters._

There was a pause.

_Yuu, please. Please don't hurt yourself. We made a promise. Please._

_I…I hope you're not taking things…too hard. I hope you're okay. I hope with every bit of my existence that you won't hurt yourself. _

_Yuu, I…sometimes, I don't know what to say. As comfort. I know it's…it's worse coming from me. I know you'll innately hate me for…for leaving. For leaving you alone._

_I want to say that you're not alone. That there are people around you who are supporting you. But I can't say that. I know – there's no one left. _

_But Yuu, that's not the end of everything. I've given this a lot of thought. Death, I mean. The afterlife. I've said before, there's nothing that scares me so much than Death. The idea of passing away into nothing, the idea of becoming dust, of no longer breathing and seeing and smelling and living…it's terrifying. And the worst part was wondering what would happen past that. What would happen to you. Not being able to have that…connection with you, to not be there with you and just feel as peaceful as I could be. _

_But I know there's something past this life. I know there's a heaven. I know our souls will always transcend this kind of life, because there has to be somewhere we must go. Because I can't let everything I feel for you go to waste. It is much too deep for that…it's just made of too many emotions to disappear. _

_Yuu…you made me happy in every way that a person could be happy. You made everything bad about life so much better. You made getting up in the morning possible. You gave me purpose. You gave me every reason I wanted to stay alive – you made my life worth living. _

_I know it's hard right now, Yuu. I know you're…you're thinking things. Thinking that there's no purpose. But there is. There is always a purpose to life, there is always a reason why we exist, because the things we do impact each other, and…and maybe there is another path for you. Another segment of your life where you have purpose other than the one that the Black Order is giving you. One far, far away from the reason why you were created. From holes. From artificial processing. _

_Are you surprised that I know it all? That we differ so much in our creation? But that's the point I'm trying to make, Yuu – in the end, we're not comprised of flesh and bones and blood, it's the soul, the mind, the memories that make it so far. Ten, twenty, thirty years from now, you're not going to look the same. No one around you is going to look the same. But your soul, the very essence of your being, will exist. And it is that soul of yours that gives you purpose – it sets you far, far apart from everything that the Black Order created you to be or ever wanted you to be. You aren't them. If you just step out of the cage you were born into, you'll find something worth living for. And maybe that something will be a…a someone…a someone worth living for. A someone else…_

_I…I've always wondered what drives our lives. I've always wondered if we were cursed in some way to never be perfectly happy. _

_But now, I don't think so. Because I _am_ happy. I am happy with you, with everything that you ever gave to me, with the mere fact that I can exist beside you and can love you with no heartbreak in return. And sometimes, I feel like I'm focusing on the negative aspects of my life too much, because I am…I am so lucky. Not everyone in the world has a…a soulmate. Not everyone has a mutual love. And the fact that we do, the fact that we love each other unconditionally and can feel what we feel when we're around each other…it's beautiful. _

_So…I am happy with my life. I really am. And I want you to be as well. I want you…I want you to be away from all the things in this world that trapped you and hated you and made you feel like you had no way out. You drive your own life. You make your decisions. If you want to be happy, take the path you think will get you there. If it's leaving the Order…do it. Don't look back. Set yourself to live for yourself. _

_Yuu, even though I'm gone, some things won't change. I know you're aware of what existed between us. It wasn't natural. It wasn't something any other two people could feel. It was…it was deeper than any shallow sort of love that others achieve sometimes. And because it was that deep, it won't disappear. I want you to know – you need to know – that even though I am not alive, I love you. I love you more than anything and will always love you that much. _

_And so I'll always be there. Watching you, waiting for you, loving you. Some things in the world are timeless. _

_This love is one of them. _

_I'll be there when you stop hurting. I'll be there when you move forward. I'll be there when you've found your purpose, when you've found happiness once more._

_And I'll be there when we meet each other again. Because all these emotions can't disappear. All we feel can't fade away._

_I'll be there. I'll be with you forever. _

_For the moment, Yuu, goodbye. But this is no real goodbye. No farewell in reality._

_I'm there, right beside you. I love you. And I'll stay by you._

_Forever. _


	39. Epilogue: Rima

**Epilogue: Rima**

The rain poured down like tidal waves, soaking its victims through the skin to the bone. Merely being in the rain produced a cleansing effect, though it left one cold, breathless, and vulnerable to the icy winter weather of Prague.

A tall figure, cloaked and solitary, walked briskly through the rain as if filled with purpose and being. A sheathed sword was easily visible in his hand, an odd sight as swords were hardly the preferred weapon nowadays. The strangest thing about him, however, was a silver ball of some sort that fluttered at his shoulder, its large mouth opening and closing with every brush of its wings.

Passersby would have paid more attention to the stranger had it not been raining so hard, but given the weather, barely anyone gave him a second glance. The cloaked figure walked down a rather isolated street and suddenly stopped in front of a dilapidated house. He looked up at it; the motion caused his hood to fall off his head and reveal his face. It was an Oriental one of atypical beauty, dark and narrow eyes with high cheekbones and a strong set jaw. He was perhaps in his early twenties, yet it was clear that despite his youth, he had seen an unfair share of life and death, juxtapositions of perfect joy and unadulterated tragedy. The evident experience yielded a depth in his dark eyes, but at the same time, his facial expression was shallow and staid, as if the barest attempt at conversation would merely bounce off of him, ineffective.

The man paused for a second, staring at the door in front of him as if he were uncertain of what it would reveal, but eventually recovered and strode forward. He knocked three times, briskly and assertively, eliciting a dull thud with every connection, and waited.

He was just about to knock again when the door creaked open, revealing an older, handsome European man with dark red hair and thin glasses. The inhabitant of the house started once he established eye contact with his visitor; clearly, it hadn't been someone he would've expected.

"Surprised?" said the visitor, his voice condescending and smooth as ice.

Cross Marian recovered himself fairly quickly.

"…Kanda Yuu…not one I would've thought to see on my doorstep."

"Let me in – it's clearly rude to keep someone waiting in the rain."

"Tsk…still as insolent as ever…"

Cross stepped aside, allowing Kanda to enter the small wooden room, and closed the door behind him. Kanda shivered slightly and shrugged off his drenched cloak, tossing it in impolitely on a nearby stitched-up couch as he looked around his surroundings.

"Not exactly what I would've expected from someone like you," he said coolly, eying every decrepit piece of furniture with indifference.

"Couldn't keep running around in first-class hotels, could I?" remarked Cross. "The Order would've tracked me down instantly."

Kanda's cold eyes turned to Cross's face.

"So it was them. Not the Noah."

"Clearly not. The Noah wouldn't have caught me with my guard down like that." Cross studied Kanda closely, his gaze finally settling on the Golem that was nestled faithfully by Kanda's cheek. "So that's how you found me. I hadn't realized that Tsuki was still active."

"Its tracking system began to work a year ago – it was faulty for a while but only when I entered Czechoslovakia did it actually solidify."

Cross nodded absentmindedly. "You're lucky you found me at all."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Why did the Order try to get rid of you?"

"I found out all about the Order's shady dealings – about the Seconds and the Thirds, and they needed to silence me, and so they did."

"But they didn't. You survived."

"Barely. It took me months to recover."

Kanda's expression grew, if possible, even colder.

"It took Rima months to die."

The uncommon emotion of surprise was once again evidenced on Cross's face; he looked as if he hadn't been anticipating Kanda's brutally blunt statement. Seconds of silence passed, and surprise was supplanted by traces of regret.

"So it did," admitted the ex-General, his voice so soft that his statement came off as a personal comment. "So it did."

Kanda's lips twisted into a snarl, and he took a step closer to Cross.

"You left, knowing everything, and left Rima, who knew nothing. You knew that her body wouldn't be able to take all the Critical ventures past a certain point, you knew that she wouldn't be able to survive past a certain age, you knew all of that and yet you made her continue your work from where you left off. You left her at the Order to be used. You knew she was going to die if she kept it all up and you let it stay that way – and you could've saved her by telling her to stop."

Each sentence that came out of Kanda's mouth was icy, stern, accusatory. Fury was visible under that reserved façade, coupled with large bouts of blame, guilt, and anguish. Cross detected it all; his face reflected the same things.

"Yes, I did," replied Cross softly.

Cross's admittance only seemed to break the gates of years of suppressed anger. Kanda's face contorted into one of utmost anger, and he burst out into a shout.

"For the sake of what? For the Order? For the world? In the end, she was nothing more than your pawn, nothing more than _exactly_ what the Order made her out to be – and you raised her for those four years, didn't you? You saw everything that she wanted, you saw how much she wanted to be normal, and you ignored all that! If it hadn't been for you – Rima would've come back sooner, we would have had another two, three years, and—"

"And that would've changed something?" interrupted Cross frostily. "Those two, three years would've made everything better? She would've been sickly, would've been miserable with her lack of strength, and yet those two to three years would've made everything she trained for worthless?"

Kanda looked defiant.

"Yes."

Cross scoffed. "And that would've prevented you from running her through that day?"

Kanda's eyes widened; the blood seemed to flow out of his already pale face, and he could not seem to respond. He took a step back, stunned. It was now Cross who appeared in control of the conversation, his face firmly set and his voice containing indictment.

"You seem surprised that I know how she died. Of course I do. The moment her locket stopped draining my magical strength, I knew she had died – and I went to see how. Why. It was premature. It wasn't right." Cross made his way to a shabby table and sat down in a chair; it groaned under his weight, and, cast in the distorted gray light entering the house, Cross did not nearly resemble the handsome man who had opened the door but instead looked gaunt, aged, tired. "I went to the funeral procession. Snuck into the Order, late at night, when guards were down. Maria was useful for that."

"It was small. Quiet," continued Cross. "I didn't see you in the procession – didn't surprise me. I knew that if she died – when she died – you wouldn't have been able to formally acknowledge her death in front of others. Everyone else was there – Allen, the Bookmen, Lenalee and Komui, the rest of the Exorcists. I just listened for the cause of death, but they didn't specifically state it. It was the younger Bookman who recounted it quietly to Lenalee, who hadn't been there. I figured out that way."

Cross let out a heavy sigh, his eyes averted away from Kanda's profile.

"If you're here to blame me, Kanda, you're wasting your time," he said softly. "It's been only three years but it's felt much longer to me than that. I've had all that time and the rest of my life to blame myself – you don't need to remind me."

"I didn't come here to do that," said Kanda harshly.

Cross scoffed. "Didn't seem like that."

"I came…for a favor."

Cross narrowed his eyes. "Don't bother. I don't want to hear anything about getting revenge on the Order."

Kanda smirked – it stretched his facial muscles surprisingly much, as if he had not them used them properly in years.

"I left the Order after Rima died, on her last request to leave it behind. Don't worry – gaining revenge on it is the farthest thing from my mind, especially when it seems like the Earl will destroy it in any moment."

"Then what do you want?"

Kanda's smirk broadened and a strange glint entered his onyx eyes.

"I want you to kill me."

Cross stared. "…What the hell?"

"I've wandered for three years. Trying to live. To find a purpose in living. Rima…" Kanda's smirk became a grimace. "Rima's last message asked me to find a reason. So I tried – and I couldn't. I wandered all over Europe, looking for something that would…would fulfill me. But I know – and I knew then, right when she died – that there'd be nothing else. And now, I'm tired of wandering. Of living."

"You're still a kid," said Cross disbelievingly. "You can't just say that you don't want to live after one person has died – people die all the time—"

Cross stopped his sentence midway, as he was now looking warily at the tip of Mugen's blade that hovered dangerously at his throat.

"I didn't come to ask you to understand," said Kanda lethally. "I came to ask you to fulfill a duty that no one else in the Black Order could do but should have."

"If you want to die, you can do it yourself," Cross said. "Jump off a cliff. Shoot yourself in the head. Drink poison. If you have the willpower, you should be able to do it."

Kanda's lips were once again curled into a smirk. "There's a slight problem – I promised I wouldn't do anything to hurt myself."

"And this makes a difference how?"

Mugen grew ever more threatening under Kanda's murderous aura.

"Believe me, it does. Everything about it makes a difference."

"I refuse," said Cross steadfastly. "Rima wouldn't want it."

Kanda scoffed, hitching back Mugen and sliding it in its sheath dexterously.

"The exact same thing Bookman said when I asked him three years ago," said Kanda frostily. "Are you all cowards, or do you think you can find some ultimate purpose in my survival?"

"Rima—"

"Rima's will no longer matters. I tried already – if she's been with me this entire time, watching me, she'll know. She'll understand. There's…" It seemed that Kanda's strength wavered for a second, for he averted his eyes from Cross and cleared his throat abruptly. Instantly, though, he met Cross's eyes again. "There's nothing left. I don't need anything more – I've been waiting these last three years to find something, someone, and now I know that there is no one. So there's no more point in waiting – if what Rima said is true, then the only way we can meet again is when I die."

"If Rima's will no longer matters, then you can kill yourself," said Cross matter-of-factly. "The fact that you haven't – the fact that you've wandered for three years – shows that you can't. No matter what you say, Rima's will is the precise thing that ties you to this world right now, and that's what she wanted."

"And I'm tired of that," fired back Kanda.

"You're still young—"

Kanda seemed to have had enough of calm, rational talk, and his ever fiery temper surfaced again.

"It has nothing to do with age! It has nothing to do with being young – do you know how it feels? Do you know what it's like, living every fucking day knowing that you killed the only two people you cared about in the world – killing one who only had a few months left and robbing her of that time to pass peacefully? Do you know what it's like, remembering how she looked when she died – every second as it happened, every 'sorry' and every passing breath – you don't! No one does and no one ever will, because no one was ever as fucked up as we were, no one ever was forced into our situation! I don't need you to empathize – don't _want_ you to empathize – I just need you to do what you can to end it all so I can stop trying to find something that doesn't exist anymore!"

The last few words were still ringing in the room after Kanda stopped; he breathed out slowly, his face returning to its normal stoic appearance despite the passion that was clearly evident in his tirade. Cross had not missed the evident suffering in Kanda's voice; the ex-General looked as close to compassionate as he could possible have been. A long silence stretched out between them, neither of them breaking eye contact, and finally, Cross spoke.

"When do you want to do it?"

Surprise energized Kanda's face; he had not been expecting Cross's prompt reaction. But it seemed that Cross had not quite given up on convincing Kanda to think his decision over.

"Do you want a day to think it over?" pressed Cross. "Time to write out a will? This isn't something to take as a joke – death isn't reversible—"

"Well, clearly," said Kanda with his infamous sarcasm. His pale face seemed to recover a bit with the promise of what he'd long searched for. "I don't need another day, another minute. Do it now."

"…That quickly?"

"Yeah. I don't care how – just remember that I'm not a normal human. It's going to take quite a bit to successfully execute me."

"I may no longer be a General, but I'm still a powerful magician," said Cross with a twisted smirk. "I don't have Judgment, but a normal bullet imbued with magic will be sufficient."

"That's fine," said Kanda swiftly, as if they were dealing with some method of transportation instead of a method to die. "The quicker, the better."

"The less pain, the better," corrected Cross.

Kanda smirked cruelly. "I couldn't care less."

Cross shook his head and stood up from his seat, making his way to a dresser that was standing rigidly in the corner of the living room. He rustled with the first drawer, withdrawing a small steel pistol and a golden chain that looked startlingly pristine. Kanda recognized the necklace instantly.

"That—"

"Rima's," confirmed Cross. "I went to the site where she died. It must've fallen off at some point." He tossed it over to Kanda, who, with senses still second to none, caught it effortlessly. The metal felt cool in his palm, and he enveloped it in his fingers tightly.

"A last momentum for you," said Cross. "It…it should've been left with you to begin with."

Kanda stared at the necklace, and if tenderness could ever have possibly appeared on Kanda's face, it would have been at that moment. Cross noticed, and he jumped onto it in hopes that Kanda would change his mind.

"If seeing that makes you think over this—"

"No," said Kanda quietly, his eyes closing as his hand swallowed the locket away from sight. "Do it."

Cross looked out of options. "Would it be crass if I asked how you wanted to be buried?"

"I couldn't care less. Cremate me, bury me, I don't care." He paused for a second, looking at the locket in his hand. "But the locket—"

"It'll go with you."

Kanda didn't answer, though it was obvious that he was relieved to hear the news. Cross stared at him for a few seconds, analyzing the Exorcist. It looked at some point in his meditation that the older man wanted to say something, a few words to dissuade Kanda, but he changed his mind and simply beckoned at the Golem at Kanda's shoulder.

"Tsuki should return to me," said Cross. "That'll get rid of any tracking left…"

The silver Golem obediently left its roosting position and flew behind Cross, hovering behind him. Kanda's eyes followed the Golem, as if swallowing the color it represented, before they turned to the pistol that was aimed at him.

"Last chance," said Cross, cocking the gun. "If you want this—"

"Don't bother," said Kanda quietly. "Do it."

Cross looked as if he were suffering some internal struggle.

"It's your duty," said Kanda softly. "End it."

Just as it seemed that Cross was going to bail on him, Kanda saw Cross's index finger pull the trigger and let out a sigh of relief. His eyes closed, his fingers tightened around the golden necklace in his hand, as if he were squeezing out the last bit of Rima's presence available in it. One statement flashed across his mind as the bullet connected.

_When we meet again_.

He felt nothing. He was passing into nothingness.

Cross saw Kanda crumple to the ground. The locket fell from his hand, and, as if it were a sign, it shattered upon hitting the dusty floor.

_We'll meet again._

_Soon._

* * *

_London, England. Twenty-first century._

It was a rainy day, perfectly rainy in that the sky was gray and dark with ominous billowing clouds that blocked the sun and any source of natural happiness from view. Not that he needed it – he had never been fond of anything overtly "happy," but he had always minimally appreciated a blue sky, so the weather had put him in a foul mood.

He'd forgotten an umbrella because his hands were already full with all his martial arts gear, which made getting through the rain a painful and slow business. By the time he got to the bus stop, he was soaked to the bone and freezing. He collapsed onto the bench of the stop that was overlooked by a plastic canopy that relieved it from rain; thankful that he was not going to have to suffer any more downpour, Kanda stretched out on the bench, sore from the intense training he'd just gone through at a gym nearby, and let out a sigh of relief. As long as the bus wasn't late, he would be able to get back to his apartment and have time to take a relaxing shower before dinner.

Kanda Yuu was in London, far away from his homeland of Japan, for an international martial arts competition and possibly for an offer to move to England for university study abroad. He was a nationally ranked martial artist, having been gifted with the skills since birth, it seemed, and he had never had any trouble ascending to his current status. Life seemed to be set for him – if anything, it was successful and more than anything, peaceful.

For some reason, he held high regards for peace. It made his meditation so much easier, his mind so much calmer, and by achieving peace, he also achieved a mental block against all annoyances in the world. There was just that slight problem – despite everything perfect about his life, he would often be seized with moments of emptiness, and sometimes he would be reduced to simply staring down at his hands, as if there was something that was supposed to be between his fingers. But these were just slight problems…and despite the fact that he'd even tried dating a girl once just to see if it would solve the issue, (it hadn't), he just adopted the mindset that it was one of those things that would "come with time."

He had just sunk into one of his meditative moods as he waited for the bus when there was a loud splash and a very indignant "_Damn!_" in front of him. Kanda could feel the murky water splatter over his clothes, now adding stains to his already soaked gear, and could not help but grow extremely irritated. His eyes snapped open, and he opened his mouth, ready to demand an explanation, but halted upon seeing the source of his disturbance.

It was a girl – perhaps nineteen or twenty – with long dyed brown hair and a now very brown dress that had originally been some shade of cream. She had fallen on the cement, most likely having just tripped on the curb, and was awkwardly climbing to her feet as she looked at him.

Her eyes were a very familiar shade of brown as well.

Kanda returned her stare, stricken with a sense of nostalgia.

He'd seen this girl before.

When he was six years old, he had been in the park. She'd joined him in the sandbox for five minutes before her mother had called her away. They'd built only one mud pie.

And again, when he was eleven – he'd gone to Aizu for the hot springs with his family. In the hotel lobby, she had bumped into him at the reception desk. She'd offered him candy, which he'd rudely declined. They'd departed, annoyed with each other.

And then when he was thirteen – he was boarding a subway in Tokyo when he'd suddenly felt eyes on him and had turned around suddenly. She had been standing across the station, her eyes fixated on him in wide-eyed surprise. But then the doors had shut, and they didn't see each other again.

And the last time, only three years ago when he was seventeen, he'd been crossing a main Tokyo street in a hurry on his way to cram school. He'd bumped shoulders with someone and heard a girl say "Sorry" hurriedly under her breath; he'd turned around, only to see that she had also been turning around at that precise moment. Their eyes met. And then the crowd swallowed them.

Kanda was positive. This was the girl. There was no mistaking it – there was some sort of familiarity between them, and he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling it. The expression on the stranger's face was nothing more than surprise and recognition.

She continued the staring match for a few seconds before realizing what she was doing; an involuntary blush covered her face before she looked away and stepped to the side, sitting down gingerly at the opposite end of the bench.

Kanda continued his inadvertent observation of her. Everything about her was too familiar. Every aspect – he knew instinctively that she was Japanese despite her dyed hair, he knew that she had a way with languages and that she was inherently a crybaby who was physically inept.

It was all too familiar.

And it was obvious that she remembered every incident of their chance meetings as well.

This was absurd. This was absolutely, statistically impossible. There was no way – unless there _was_ such thing as fate, this was not supposed to happen. He didn't know her. She was not someone from his childhood, not someone from his old high school, not someone he knew at the moment.

And yet…

He had never felt like he'd _known_ someone this much before.

Just sitting a few feet away from her, he seemed to absorb her personality. She had a sweet tooth. She was…pessimistic. But hopeful. Kind. And yet…there was a sense of emptiness. Loneliness.

Exactly like himself – with a void that was insatiable and unapproachable.

She shuffled a bit, crossing her legs as she propped her arm up on one knee so she could lean her chin against it. Kanda noticed her eyes slide in his direction and knew that she was doing the same thing he was.

They sat for uncountable minutes in silence, simply letting the pouring rain serve as their medium of communication. Kanda began to grow irritated – some insane part of him nagged for an instigator in conversation, but he was naturally antisocial and never knew how to pick up girls. Not that he was aiming to pick her up – but there was just something inherently wrong about sitting there in silence that was unbearably uncomfortable – it just felt like these silences were supposed to be very relaxed indeed, but there had been no source of introduction, and she was still undeniably a stranger despite the odd familiarity.

"Um…isn't the bus supposed to be here by now?" said the stranger in English, breaking the silence.

Her voice was so refreshing. If voices could be refreshing at all.

"I guess," said Kanda bluntly.

Damn. He couldn't have killed the conversation any better than that.

But a red double-decker bus began to roll up on the street, saving him from any further explanation. The girl stood up, brushing herself off somewhat as she prepared to leave.

Panic – a completely abnormal sensation – began to fill him. She was leaving. How was he ever going to find her – he didn't know her name, didn't know where she came from or what she was doing in London, and if she was leaving, how was he supposed to find her again? Did he even want to find her?

Why?

But these questions were lost to him – the doors to the bus were unfolding like a fan, and she was approaching them slowly, hesitantly. Kanda's mouth opened, urging him to say something, but he could not formulate the words necessary. She paused a little bit before she ascended the stairs, and the fan slid closed, blocking her from sight.

Finally, a word to say.

"Wait," said Kanda breathlessly in Japanese.

But it was too late – the bus began to roll on, the rain continued to pour, and soon he was left alone at the stop, just him, alone, with the gray sky and falling rain as his sole source of company.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

This was wrong – he was supposed to run after the bus – he needed to find out who she was and why she was existing and what was between them and why he knew her, just _knew_ her—

But she wasn't there. She was gone.

"Shit," he said again, once again hit with the realization that he'd just lost another chance thrown to him by fate.

Who was she? Who _was_ she? Why…why was there this pull, this desire, this…this attraction? And now, a crawling sense of abandonment now that he was alone?

His eyes had unconsciously closed in meditation as he mulled over this roundabout thoughts. There had to be something – but he only knew how she looked, only knew how she made him feel – it wasn't substantial enough for others to understand so they could help him locate her—

A pattering sound neared him – like the sound of someone running – and his eyes snapped open, hope in him rising—

The girl appeared in front of him, panting and drenched in the rain, staring at him as she struggled to recover her breath. But before Kanda had a chance to say anything, she ran right at him, pushed him against the wall and kissed him, over and over, as if this were a perfectly acceptable action, a familiar action, something that they had exchanged before—

And they _had_. This was…this taste. He had had this before…this kiss. This touch. This breathlessness. He responded, his hands naturally sidling to her waist and encompassing her in an embrace.

She broke apart from him suddenly, leaving him winded and dazed, and stepped a few feet back. Kanda stared at her blearily, completely stunned.

"I'm sorry," she said, this time in Japanese. "I'm sorry – I know, I know it was – you don't know me, do you? Do you recognize me? I don't know who you are, what your name is, or, or where you're from, but I – I know you, I _know_ I do – there was that one time in the sandbox and then in Aizu and that one time on the subway and I—"

Kanda stood up from his seat and grabbed her, cutting her sentence off as he kissed her again, ignoring the rain that was now pouring around both of them, soaking them to the skin. But there was warmth between them, conveyed through this contact, through this frenzied touch and connection.

The kiss lasted to the point where they were both gasping for breath, and conversation finally seeped in. Kanda only needed to know one thing.

"What's your name?"

Her arms slinked around his shoulders and her hands crawled into his short, wet hair; her answer came as a whisper and precursor to the resumption of what had been temporarily halted.

"Rima. Just Rima."

The rain began to let up as they continued to kiss.

His hands twisted themselves around her neck and into her hair. Every touch, every sensation.

All of this had happened before.

And instinctively, he knew that the rain was gone.

And that, at long last, the sky was blue.

The curse was over. The separation was over. Everything from the past – the pain, the loneliness, the chasm. Gone.

So this was what it was. When things were brought to a close.

This was it.

Bliss.

_**Fin.**_

_Gold Locks and Silver Keys: End_.


	40. Final Free Talk

**Final Free Talk:**

To all those who thought the previous chapter was the last - my apologies. I had really meant two more chapters when I'd said it, haha. Though I must say that I'd considered ending it just there - no epilogue, no reincarnation scene - because it would've worked, I felt. It left the reader thinking about what would happen because in all honesty, Kanda could've gone either way - living out Rima's will forever and dying naturally, or killing himself regardless.

To tell the truth, I have to say that Kanda's end was something I'm glad I wrote out, if that doesn't sound too bizarre. It was just that, after the way these two were portrayed throughout this fic, I couldn't imagine one really living without the other. Rima would've died, no questions asked, if Kanda had died before her. Kanda, on the other hand, is much more emotionally stronger, and thus it seemed possible he could last three years alone. In the end though, I don't believe he could've survived.

To me, _Gold Locks and Silver Keys_ represents my first fic even though I'd released my RK ones first. GLSK was my first learning experience on this site, where I got my first consistent readers, my first flames, my first criticisms. It's been about a year and a half since I started this, and it's been a long learning time for me. Towards the middle/end, when the updating grew less consistent, my view on this fic changed - I could really see all the flaws I had with this fic, with the character development, with Rima herself and just everything in general. I was tempted to quit, but thought I wouldn't be doing this justice if I just did, because despite all the flaws with this fic and all the gaps, I really enjoyed writing this. It was a journey, and a long one at that. And regardless of everything, I loved writing Rima and her dynamics with Kanda. As this fic grew longer and as their relationship stabilized, I found this fic extremely depressing yet entirely satisfying to write. The relational dynamics in this fic differ so much from DIW or any of my other fics, and I was glad to not have so much drama and focus entirely on impending doom and the concept of "remaining together" towards the end.

I could've gone for a happy ending, twisting it in some way that both of them could've survived and lived happily ever after. But after thinking about it, I realized that it just wasn't plausible. Rima and Kanda could've never left the Order together - it would've taken one of them to die in order for the other to fully detach from the Order. They would've always felt a tie to the Order, the organization that brought them together, and despite the treatment and the hatred within it, they would've kept returning, and in doing so, would've never achieved happiness. It was in that ultimate sense that they were "cursed"; not that they could never be together, but that they could never be happy while doing so.

If I hadn't been so close to finishing this fic over the last few months, I really would've abandoned it after the way the manga turned out. I always felt a need to keep a canon story according to the plot of the original mangaka's, but I know that if I really tried to with this fic, it wouldn't have happened. I would've just stopped entirely. Honestly, I'm glad I didn't. This ending was much more satisfying to me.

I toyed with the idea of reincarnation - I don't really believe in it, and I know it's even less plausible that two people could be reincarnated to be exactly what they were before. But...it made sense. I felt that if Rima and Kanda couldn't be together in one life, they'd just have to wait for another one. And in that other, their lives would be peaceful, and when they finally met, it would be a gravitational pull, much like Rima stated in her previous life: "a loss" when they were separated, "a pull" when they met. And so, it might not be an ending that satisfies others, but I did enjoy making the end at least somewhat bittersweet.

I suppose that is all. I have finally finished this, and can mark this as "complete" with a satisfaction.

To those who have followed this from beginning: thank you. Your support definitely helped me finish this.

So, as one last finale, leave your final musings on your way out. I wish you all the best, and will see you all later on a different stage other than GLSK.

With much love,

xoxo,  
m.n


End file.
